Sunset Hue
by Syrlai
Summary: Tsuna figured that the universe was out to get him because his life couldn't get suckier than what he was going through in his short pubescent life. So he went for a walk, hoping to clear his head, literally. As fate would have had it - under strange circumstances - he met a girl who could possibly be the best thing that has happened to him. TsunaxOC & soon to feature BAMF!Tsuna
1. Boy Meets Girl

**I know what some of you are thinking: "Why are you not updating TU and Family Tales?" **

**Simple, because I'm still in the process of writing them. Lol, this is another of my story test-runs. I would just like to get them out to get some feedback so that I'd know what projects I'm continuing after TU is over. **

**From the tag, this is a romance fic between an OC of mine and my husband (#youwishhewas) lol, but really. I seem to recall that I couldn't write Romance to save my life but I am determined to overcome that and this is the product of my spontaneous hardwork. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I did make a sandwhich in its likeness and ate it.**

* * *

A lot of things could be said about Sawada Tsunayoshi; pathetic, weak, scrawny, and dumb. That's what the kids in his neighborhood called him at least. All of these words though, we're summed up into a title that would stay with him for years to come.

They called him Dame-Tsuna.

It started out as teasing whispers over an unfortunate accident during kindergarten. But having a low self-esteem and a shy demeanor didn't help his plummeting popularity. It got worse. The teasing became bullying and soon the abuse followed. Tsuna could hardly remember a time when he wasn't bullied at school. When he wasn't ostracized by his peers and beaten to a pulp.

But save the sob story for another time. Everybody who reads this pretty much understood who Sawada Tsunayoshi is. If you don't, go home. You're bloody drunk if you don't know the main character of this fandom.

Fast forwarding, Tsuna is now fourteen years old and attending middle school. He thought he could start new, hoped that he could turn his life around and possibly make friends. His hopes were immediately shot down when he realized, as he came to his class that day with a smile that most of his elementary classmates transferred to Namimori Middle. His smile immediately slipped off his face and his hope crushed.

It was with dread as he stood in middle of the gym during the opening ceremony. He could feel the stares, the whispers and mild spite directed at him. He withstood it, as he had for the last few years by telling himself that it was best to keep quiet and to let it pass. His eyes caught Sasagawa Kyoko's frame from the mass of students in front of him and his cheeks darkened.

Last year, she helped him to the infirmary after a mean beating. She was so gentle that he instantly fell for her and ever since then, he had developed a crush over the girl. He knew that she was too good for him but that didn't stop him from fantasizing.

After the ceremony, anything that happened after was what he expected. He went home that evening, grimacing as his shoulder ached.

"I'm home," he called out hollowly.

There was no answer.

"Right," Tsuna muttered to himself. "Mom won't be back till tom." He suddenly remembered that his Mother left the day before to go to Tokyo to attend a distant relative's funeral. Knowing that no one was around, he could feel the moisture in his eyes prickle and he sniffed. Limping towards his bedroom, he flopped on the bed and buried himself in the covers without changing.

Curling into a ball, he prayed with all his might that things would get better.

* * *

Fuck the universe. _Nothing got better._ Tsuna thought rather viciously after two weeks of school. He was just as bad at everything at school as he was in Elementary. He knew he was failing, knew that at this rate he'll never amount to anything in life. But goddamnit, he was content in falling into what others would call the 'spiral of despair'. He was nothing so why would the world care if he was loser?

Such thoughts plagued his mind as he walked around Namimori late at night.

"I still have that Math test tomorrow!" he screeched in frustration into the sky. No one was around to hear his outburst so Tsuna heaved heavy breaths to let out his pent-up feelings. Why can't he do anything right? So fed up with his shitty life, Tsuna threw his head back – not looking where he went – and accidentally smacked it against a street light, knocking himself out rather spectacularly. He was spread out on the ground like an exposed nerve, completely vulnerable to the dangers of the world.

(This is the part where a freaky molester appears – joke! #deathbytuna)

How long he lied there on the cold concrete he didn't know. But when he slowly opened his eyes, he found a shadow of a girl looking down on him, her face hidden by the street light shining above. As the world started to make sense around him, he noticed that she was crouching down beside him with an amused expression on her foreign face.

"Eh?" He gaped at her. Now that he had a closer look at her, he felt his face flush in embarrassment.

Her hair was a tangled mess of long blonde locks, some of it sort of stood up because of its layered style while the rest of it flowed down like waves. It looked nice – like it was just yanked out of a tight bun. Her eyes were the color blue that he couldn't identify as what. It reminded him of a flower. He was staring, he knew, but he couldn't turn away from her face. Something about the look she gave him had his face burning like the setting sun.

"It's past midnight," she said mildly. She had an accent but he couldn't focus on that, not after having registered what she said in his mind.

"Wh-What?" he gasped and shot up to a sitting position. He went out around seven! He had been out-cold for four hours? Holy shi –

"Go home before I call the police. Seriously, I thought you were on drugs or something," she joked, grinning widely at his expense.

"I-I-I… right. Yeah, yeah, thanks… for that." He stuttered lamely. He sighed at his own pathetic person, even talking to a stranger – who was pretty nice – made him stutter like a moron.

She frowned a little at him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he replied.

"What a mouthful," she commented and turned thoughtful. "I'll think I'll just call you Tsunayoshi… chan?"

Tsuna blanched at the nickname. She backtracked quickly at his expression. "_Mannagia tua! _Sorry! Sorry! I'm not… familiar with using honorifics in Japanese." She laughed. "What am I supposed to call you then?"

He blinked then blushed again. "Just Tsuna is fine. Don't bother with honorifics."

She beamed at him. _"Fantastico!" _

So she really _is_ a foreigner. From what country, he could only guess. "Um, can I ask for your name?"

"Sorry, I'm Mia Matteis. My first name is Mia, just call me that."

Tsuna pursed his lips. It was alright, his mind told him. She's from another country so Japanese customs didn't necessarily apply to her. He smiled at her a little. "M-M-Mia then."

She grinned and he found that her grin was infectious as his own appeared on his face. She held out a hand that he took a bit hesitantly. They shook hands, a concept that was foreign and fascinating to him.

"Well Tsuna, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She declared. "As your friend, I'm telling you to go home now. It's really late and I don't think I'd want to see my new friend on the TV tomorrow saying that he's missing or something."

He actually found himself laughing, albeit a bit shyly. "Yeah, thank you Mia."

"See you around the neighborhood Tsuna!" she waved goodbye as he left.

When he went home that night, he felt better than he ever did in his whole life. He had a friend!

* * *

**Well there's my shitty attempt for writing romance. Sorry if its not love-at-first-sight or that shoujo stuff, I'm more western when it comes to romance. Will I do the whole canon story? Probably, I would skim most of that stuff (that's the plan).**

**So what did you guys think of Mia? Like her, hate her?**

**Do you think my attempt at Romance was shit or not? I know there isn't much of romance but... you get the idea.**

**Worried of this OC of mine? Go ask questions. Send me mail or in a review and I'll answer them soooooo...**

**Review?**


	2. Introducing the New Kid

**I guess I shouldn't have updated this but I did write 6-8 chapters of Sunset Hue on my free time from writing TU. Might as well get it out there into the world and the serious lack of reviews was very disappointing. Awww...**

* * *

He was smiling when he went into class that day and for once, he wasn't late. People seemed to have a double-take at the sight of him but he didn't notice as he sat down on his desk and began to grin. Now that he had a good night's rest, Tsuna fully appreciated the joke that his new friend said when they met. A warm feeling spread across his body at the thought of having to call someone a friend.

"What are you smiling about Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna blinked as he was pulled away from his thoughts to look at the speaker. Takeda Sosa was one of his classmates that just jumped into terrorizing-Tsuna-bandwagon for no damn reason. He was a jerk that loved to make jokes on his expense. His smile turned down as he shrunk away from Takeda. His day was going so _well_ too.

"Answer me Dame-Tsuna!" Behind him, Takeda's friends snickered.

He chose to remain silent. He might be a coward and weak but he always had enough dignity to have pride. Besides, it was a small comfort to defy his bullies even at the smallest of things. If he ever revealed that he had a friend, they would make fun of her too for hanging out with him. He didn't want Mia to see that he was the lowest of the low – lower than the geeks at the occult club or have her ridiculed. He didn't think he could stand the shame once she realizes that he was a loser. He was thankful that she didn't go to Namimori Middle. But then again, was she in Japan for a vacation or something? What in the hell was she doing out so late at night anyway? Was she even real? He started panicking. She _seemed _real. He wasn't even that far into hormones to come up with a girl in his dreams, he was sure of that. Hell, Japanese girls don't joke with strangers they've just met either.

"Sawada!" Tsuna was jerked out of his thoughts.

Takeda and his friends were staring at him oddly. Tsuna realized he had been thinking a bit too intense and that his panicked expression freaked them out. Wow, he usually wasn't that deep into his thoughts. Sure there was the occasional daydream of getting married to Kyoko but he always managed to slip back before anyone noticed him drooling.

"Er… yeah?" he said.

"What a weirdo." one of Takeda's friends commented. Tsuna blushed and turned to fiddling his thumbs nervously.

Seeing that Sawada Tsunayoshi was acting weirder than his timid, dame self, Takeda turned away to talk about something more interesting, like Kyoko Sasagawa who just so happened to walk in on that moment looking like an angel. Tsuna stopped fiddling and was staring now. Kyoko looked very cute today – she had sakura hairclips on. He smiled goofily at the sight of her. Kurokawa Hana stepped in after Kyoko and saw him. She said something – probably something insulting his intelligence or calling him a primate – and Kyoko gave her friend an admonishing look before smiling and waving her hand in Tsuna's direction.

Oh Kami he was in heaven right now. He took an arrow to the head at that. _Wave back _– his brain told him once it could function. _Move your arm dumbass! _A little bit enthusiastic, he waved back at her. She gave him a smile and turned to talk to the girls in class. There was a collection of sighs from all the boys around him. He felt like dropping sweat – the other guys must have thought she was waving to them. Whatever, he knew it was meant for him and that made it so much sweeter. He was daydreaming about a future with Kyoko when the teacher came in to start homeroom.

"Class, we have a transferring student today from Italy. Please be supportive of your new classmate." There was a collective whisper that broke out at that.

_A transfer student? Big deal. _His mind unconsciously brushed off.

"Waaaaaahhh! I hope it's a guy!"

"Please, please, _please _let it be a hot chick!"

"As if she'd be interested in you anyway man."

"Shut up!"

The door slid open and the room quieted and then a _very_ familiar voice froze Tsuna. His necked whipped so fast he knew it would ache later. There she was, standing there in Namimori Middle uniform and her blonde hair tied up into a messy bun. Her blue eyes were downcast as she nervously introduced herself.

_"_She's cute man!" Somebody whispered behind him.

"_Ciao_, my name is Matteis, Mia and I'm pleased to meet you – _Tsuna?_" she saw him and beamed. She looked very relieved seeing him. He should be flattered, but instead he felt horrified.

He always liked to think he was an optimist – hadn't broken down yet after all – but when shit hits the fan, he can be a _very_ pessimistic person. _No no no no no no no no… she's going to find out. She'll hate me. _He could feel every eye on him. He felt like dying then and there.

"Sawada, you know Matteis-san?" the teacher asked.

"He does!" Mia spoke brightly, not noticing his suffering. "We're friends."

It was like a punch to the gut. Whispers were breaking out once more. Whispers that he did not want to hear. He didn't want to see her face once she realizes that he was a loser. What people called him being the name she will call him from now on. He won't be a 'friend' to her any longer. He was starting to grieve for his loss already.

"I see then – you can take a seat beside Sawada-san."

When Mia passed him, she did something rather unexpected. She lightly nudged his forehead with the tip of her finger, bewildering him. "I still think I need to call the police," she said, using the same joking tone from last night. Then she promptly sat down, smiling and a bit more relaxed than before. Just like that, he felt drained of worry as he realized she was referring to what she said when they met. He let out a small, unbelievable snort that had her grinning at him.

"Police? What was that about?" one of the girls whispered to each other.

"So…" he started after a moment. "You're from Italy?"

Mia was going to answer but then their teacher had conveniently left and a mob of students suddenly surrounded her, blocking her from his sight. His heart started to sink. He'd give it probably ten minutes and then she won't be joking with him anymore. While Tsuna was wallowing in his misery, Mia had a hard time fending off her classmates.

"What's Italy like?"

"Why are you studying in Japan?"

"Ne, ne, you're so cute Matteis-san!"

"What's your phone number?"

Mia had a strict need-to-know policy that she followed dutifully, answering general questions that weren't too personal and ignored others that she deemed a bit too stalker-ish for her liking. She wanted to talk desperately with Tsuna but this blockage of bodies made it really hard to do that so she resigned herself to getting to meet her new classmates. The girls were nice, especially Kyoko Sasagawa but Mia didn't seem to think she can be friends with them. For one, they were too… _girly_. She cringed when one of them called her cute and tried not to show her expression on how she felt being called by that. So she laughed – a bit forced if anyone was smart enough to notice it. Second, they were all about all the sugar, spice and everything nice from the looks of it – except maybe Hana Kurokawa. That girl could make a career of being a lawyer from that face of hers.

Uh, no. Mia was a girl, but she wasn't _that_ girly.

The guys though… it's like they were deprived or something. They kept asking a lot of personal questions that were annoying. It was starting to grate on her nerves but she resisted at making a very sarcastic answer. Her teachers in Italy never approved of cheek, she wondered how Japanese people would. Probably throw a huge cultural shock. So she tried her best to polite, until a question from Kurokawa (she finally figured how to use honorifics. It was embarrassing to have called Tsuna "chan") came out of nowhere.

"So how did you and Sawada meet?"

"Yeah, how did Dame-Tsuna even make friends?" One of the boys wondered, causing a chain of laughter around her. That caught her attention. Through the slips and cracks of people, she saw the mop of brown locks flinch. Mia seriously hoped that she just mis-translated what the guy said. Apparently, she was right at what he meant and frowned. She didn't know what 'Dame' meant though she doubted it was anything but good.

_There it is_, Tsuna thought. He braced himself for what is about to come.

"We just did." Her voice rang out, strong and a bit sarcastic. It silenced the people around her. Tsuna could feel his heart beating wildly in his ears. He hardly believed what he was hearing. She sounded… a_ggravated_. "I walked into him, made a joke and became friends."

"That's it?" Takeda explained, stunned at her blunt reply.

"When you make friends don't you usually socialize with them?" Tsuna bit his lip. He could seriously see the expression in her words. It like she was stating the obvious and that they were too stupid to realize that.

"Well yeah," Takeda faltered.

"Is there a custom in Japan on how to be friends? Blood oaths or exchanging cups of wine?" She quickly followed up. He felt like cracking then and there from laughter.

"No but he's dame-Tsuna!" There was a chorus of agreements. Did people really think of him that?

"And that is supposed to make me feel what?" Her voice was bland when she replied.

It was a good thing that a teacher came in at that moment – they had impeccable timing – and the students dispersed to go back to their seats. Some looked a bit disturbed but Mia seemed content at what she had done – which was literally insult (a bit subtlety) some of their classmates and declare that she was Sawada Tsunayoshi's friend. As lessons began, he snuck a glance at her.

Mia caught his eye and winked.

Feeling like he worried for nothing, Tsuna turned to look at the sheet of paper that was just handed to him.

Oh fucking shit. He forgot. There was a math test today. Damn it!

* * *

**Usually, if anyone's sarcastic in my stories, it's Tsuna. Mia is proving to be a joy to write and very refreshing. Both Sunset and Reaping are very liberating and I feel that this would help me finish TU since I seem to be running into brick walls lately. So what do you guys think? Is Mia the usual Mary Sue? Not a very anime-like character? **

**Well she is a westerner. I'm sooo sorry if she's not the steriotypical foreigner that Japanese anime seem to have (seriously, what is up with that? Is it just for humor? Well it _is _funny _sometimes_). **

**Any questions anybody seems to have, you know the drill.**

**Please do Review! **


	3. Making Friends

**At least _someone_ reviewed. I was worried that Mia may have turned out as some Shoujo-cliche character that I would hate to have. NO CHILD OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A SHOUJO CLICHE. **

**Anyway, happy new year! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but when I write for it, I make sure its damn good.**

* * *

It was during lunch break that Mia had dragged him out of class by the sleeve of his uniform while holding a small bag. They were out of the school and at the field when she let him go. The field was mostly empty, save for a few people but it was just them at the moment under a tree. There were no windows nearby that anyone would use to spy on them and it was nicely shaded from the sun, Tsuna wondered if Mia intentionally brought him here for privacy.

"What's up with class?" she asked, frowning. "What does 'dame' mean and why do they call you that?"

"Er… um…" he looked away, his cheeks flaming.

"Spill." She commanded.

"Dame means… useless. Around here I'm called useless," he said lowly, not willing to look her in the eye.

She was staring, he knew. He could feel it. "How can you be useless?" she said, disbelief evident on her expression.

That was a little bit harder to explain. He felt his face growing steadily hotter as he told her of his – quote, _unquote_ – reputation to be a failure. As he went on, he caught a glimpse of her face. It was an increasing mix between disbelief, exasperation and laughter. When he was done, after giving a detailed explanation of how hazardous his clumsiness is to others and himself, he risked sneaking another glance at her and found she was shaking her head at him.

"_Devi essere scherzando_," she said, looking like in all the word that it was the stupidest thing she ever heard (_"You've got to be kidding me")._ Tsuna wished he understood Italian though he did understood what she meant, which threw him off guard. Why didn't she understand? On the other hand, why did he want her to look at him the way everybody else did? He didn't understand it himself. It was so _backwards_ that it made his head hurt.

"Do you get it?" he said.

She frowned at him, clearly displeased. "I get it but that doesn't mean I agree with it."

"But what they say is true!" he argued.

She walked up to him, firmly placed her hands on his shoulders and looked resolutely in his eyes. Tsuna could practically _feel _her disapproval radiating from her. It unnerved him how she looked at him. Despite being the same height, Mia felt taller than he was.

"What they say is called an _opinion_. Not the truth," she said. "I don't believe it until I see it so for me, it's an _opinion_."

There was a stone lodged into his throat when he tried to swallow. "What happens then?" he asked, voice thick. "What if I really am what they say?"

One of her eyebrows rose. "So what? There are tons of people who suck at studying. That's why tutoring and summer classes were invented."

"I'm bad at physical classes too!"

"Obviously you're just not the sporty type."

Frustrated, Tsuna blurted out "I'm clumsy!"

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "So am I." He gaped shamelessly at her.

"You? Clumsy?" he could hardly believe it. She smiled this time.

"Very." She assured him. The lilt in her voice sounded like there must have been a story behind that. He suddenly felt like knowing. Mia's facial expressions were very expressive – whatever it was that happened, it must have been pretty bad.

"How bad?" he found himself casually asking. Her smile turned into a full-blown grin.

She let go of him and laughed uncertainly. "Like forever-shamed-in-your-family bad."

He cringed good-naturedly. "What did you do?" he wondered.

"I set fire to the living room at my uncle's house during a family reunion," she said, a humorous expression crossing her face. "Uncle Murray never invited us ever again but _Pa _said it was alright – he didn't like Uncle all that much because he cooked the _worst _meals _ever_. When I was a kid I thought that his _Spezzatino di Cinghiale_ tasted more like rat than wild boar. It was… stringy." She made a show of gagging and Tsuna laughed. It was amazing at how easily she made him feel at ease.

Satisfied that she had accomplished her goal, Mia sat down on the ground. She patted to the spot beside her. He sat down and she offered him a sandwich she brought with her in her bag. Tsuna suddenly realized that he didn't even bring lunch with him since he couldn't cook. He was planning on buying something from the campus store but when she offered him that sandwich with her infectious grin, he didn't refuse. It was a good thing too, because the sandwich was _really_ good and totally not Japanese.

When he started eating, Mia immediately shot to going on to a more detailed version of her story. Her animate gestures and exaggerated dialogue had him laughing sick to his stomach, to the point that his throat hurt from laughing so much.

"Okay," he choked out as she munched on her own lunch. "You win."

She gave him a very smug I-told-you-so look and offered him another sandwich. He took it this time without hesitation.

He had never felt as content as he did at that moment, eating a sandwich and just _talking_. Actually, he couldn't remember when he had a decent conversation that wasn't with his Mother. Mia was a gracious listener as she listened to him rambling about his grades and basically his middle-school life. She didn't interrupt him though her face did say a lot on what she thought about the matter. In turn, Mia rambled about her first impressions on her classmates. She was just in the middle of calling Takeda an attention-douchebag – after she got a proper translation from Tsuna in Japanese – when she stilled, staring wide eyed at something behind him. Tsuna turned and let out an effeminate squeak.

Hibari Kyoya stood there, his arms hanging on his sides with tonfas in grip and eyes narrowed under the sun.

"Herbivores," he said.

"Hieeeee! Hibari-san!" Tsuna quickly stood up. Mia followed, although she was much slower. She was staring at the tonfas that he held.

"Lunch break is almost over." If it was even more possible – which it was – his eyes narrowed even more. "Get back to class or I'll bite you to death."

"H-H-Hai!" Tsuna said and quickly left, taking Mia back with him. They went back to class is a slower pace now that they were very far from Hibari.

"Who was _that_?" Mia said.

"That's Hibari-san, the head prefect and leader of the disciplinary committee of Namimori-middle." He sighed in relief. "Thank god he didn't bite us to death!"

"Did you really just say 'bite us to death' or did I get that wrong?"

He shook his head. "You're not wrong." Her face paled a bit and he frowned, quickly saying "But he won't hurt you if you follow the school rules!" She nodded. She muttered something again in Italian that he couldn't understand then straightened herself up. Tsuna decided to do her a favor and told her how things worked in Namimori-Middle. He jumped across the topic of everyone calling and treating him as Dame-Tsuna and dived head-first into what _not_ to do to get on Hibari's disciplinary or the man himself bad side. His crash course helped her understand that yes, Hibari did beat the living shit out of people who broke the peace, yes people were afraid of him, and yes, Hibari carried a pair of steel tonfas everywhere with him that he used for said shit beatings.

They were back in the classroom when Mia suddenly grabbed his arm, looking dazed.

"Mia?" he worriedly looked her over. She seemed alright. "If you want, I can go ahead then you can come after me so they won't see us together."

She glared at him. Her hand that was holding on to him suddenly latched off and smacked him against the shoulder. He yelped. "What was that for?"

"Stop that," she said. "I don't like it."

He decided to drop it and rubbed his shoulder. "What's wrong then?"

She sighed. "It's just… when I came to Japan I didn't think I was going to meet a prefect that uses violence to keep the peace. Talk about irony. Just this morning a guy was running around the neighborhood shouting 'extreme'."

Tsuna coughed a bit. He decided to not mention that the guy she was talking about was studying here in this school as well. When she finds out for herself, the look on her face would be hilarious. It was a small form of payback that he would find totally worth it. But she was right, and Tsuna suddenly felt sympathy for her. She was still new here too and must have felt more than a little left out.

"Is it bad though?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, just… strange." She smiled. "Nothing I can't handle!" She nudged him, a conspiratorial gleam in her eye. "Besides, I got you don't I?"

While he was flattered by her words, he did not like the double meaning that came with it and he huffed to show it. She bit her lip – still smiling – and opened the door.

* * *

Mia had adjusted well to Japan, Tsuna thought proudly as she managed to bargain against a stall owner for their vegetables. Even Mom couldn't do that. He was grinning when she made her way back to him, holding a bag of fresh vegetables and a cocky smirk on her face. It was probably a week that passed since they've met and Mia had done more than Tsuna asked her to.

For one, she dragged him off on studying sessions to the community library after she saw that he wasn't really kidding about his grades. She said it was the most horrifying thing ever to grace her academic mind. He found to his surprise – Mia was really good at surprising him – that her Father used to be an archaeologist but now taught in prestigious universities as a History professor. One of the things she inherited apparently was her smarts. She tutored him in all his subjects, even though she sucked at Japanese history and just Japanese in general for reasons that are glaringly obvious, she still managed to teach him Science, Math, English and other things. He had to admit, she was a very good teacher. He caught on better than he ever learned at school. Probably because she taught in a way that he could understand. It did wonders to some of his tests as they steadily grew in score – to the surprise of his teachers. They started doing homework together at his house too, much to the delight of his mother that just came home a few nights ago.

She gushed at Mia, complimenting her that she was 'cute'. Mia flushed and took the compliment awkwardly. Tsuna learned that Mia wasn't comfortable with being complimented and decided to save her from his Mother.

She can't do much for his athletic ability though she did declare earlier before they left to go shopping that she'll figure out how to get him out of what she jokingly called his room, 'his man-cave'. She relentlessly teased him when he first showed her his room that he was such a boy in that aspect and began to embarrassingly point out his underwear. Her shameless teasing mortified him more than he cared to admit but it seemed to have the intended reaction she wanted as he cleaned himself up more than he used to.

It was the weekend that Mia decided to hang out just as his mother asked him to go shopping. She didn't mind, saying that she might as well do her shopping as well. Her skills for bargaining were literally tear-jerking as the stall owner was left to cry at his loss. Mia said that fresh vegetables were the best and that it was better than supermarkets.

"_Figo_," he said and she beamed at him (_"Cool or awesome"_). Her usage of Italian slang was infectious as her smiles were. He took the bag away from her and sent the store owner a look of sympathy.

Mia snorted. "I've haggled with tougher people in Italy than he was."

"Still," Tsuna trailed away. "Anyway, I think we have everything. We're good to go." He peered into the bags he held. They walked in comfortable silence on the way back, just stopping by Mia's apartment complex to drop off her things before rejoining him outside.

Honestly, he never thought he could have a friend like Mia or at least, have a girl as a friend at all. He was awkward with them at best but Mia seemed to act more like a boy than she did as a girl except for a few things, like cooking – he found out that she made that sandwich – shopping, and normal daily feminine hygiene. She didn't do cute clothes and opted to wear jeans, shirts and boots, she didn't even wear jewelry and liked to get down and dirty. She once said to him, while walking home from school together, that she didn't like Japan's uniforms as it was too breezy down _there._ Needless to say he spluttered out a response and she laughed at him. Despite that, he was very comfortable around her even going as far as to make jokes with her in class. Well, she did the joking – using terrible, _terrible_, shameless puns – all he did was shook on his desk with laughter, trying not to make any noise as she slipped him occasionally notes of pun drawings.

He was waiting for her to come down when he heard a cry and a painful thud. He instantly ran up the stairs to see Mia sprawled against the ground. He dropped everything he held and knelt by her side, not caring if some of the eggs were cracked.

She grimaced in pain as she rubbed her head. "Where does it hurt?" Tsuna asked, worried. She brushed him off with a "I'm fine," and stood up. Mia inspected her left arm, which Tsuna presumed as what she used to land on, and hissed when a large bruise seemed to blossom from her elbow to half-way through her forearm. He stood up as well, still worried. She didn't sustain any other injuries except for her arm. It wasn't bad – he had worse experience after all – but he didn't like the way it marred her skin. It felt like it was taunting him.

She saw his expression and sighed. "Really Tsuna, don't worry about it. Did we not establish that I am a clumsy person? So I slipped, not a big deal."

He nodded and took her arm to examine it for himself. She let him do it, seeing as he was so worried. Tsuna realized very early on that Mia had no qualms against being touchy. She was an affectionate person, he found when he was walking to school one day and Mia came out of nowhere to give him a surprise tackle from behind – as in tackle him to the ground like some professional wrestler. If he were to do this to any other girl, they probably would have slapped him.

He prodded it gently to gauge her reaction and flexed her arm. From his own experience of bruises, he deducted that it would take a week for it to fade. Satisfied, he let go. Mia was pouting or at least, tried not to.

"Don't look at me like that," he admonished her.

"Yes Mom." All sarcasm and no bite. He rolled his eyes and went to pick up the bags he left. He checked in one of them and was pleased that the eggs weren't broken. They went back to his house, helped his mom sort out the food and went up to his room. Mia instantly went to his bed and flopped down on it, snuggling into his pillow like a cat. He shook his head and went to go play video games. After a while of playing, Mia spoke up. "Hey Tsuna?"

"Hmnn?" he said, eyes still on the TV.

"Why is it you got a gaming console but you don't have a cell phone?"

His character stood too long out of the open and got shot down. "Why are you asking?" he said, annoyed that he died although he wondered it himself.

"Because!" She rolled to lie on her stomach. She pulled out her own phone – customized black with a trident on it from one of her favorite book series – and waved it. "It's a necessity! Besides, don't you want to text me in case of emergencies or anyone else for that matter?"

He frowned. "I didn't think it could be used for other stuff like that," he honestly said.

Mia let out a long-suffering groan.

"_Zitto!_" Tsuna said, flushing at his ignorance (_"Shut up!"_).

"No need to be so upset. Let's go get you one later, I think your mom wouldn't mind if you wanted a phone." She said as she crawled down from the bed to pick up the second controller to join him. He eyed her for a moment then back at the screen. He felt comforted at least that she wasn't as good as he was in video games and grinned when Mia died eight times in a row without him dying once. She tossed the controller aside in frustration, muttering some not nice things in Italian about the game from the sound of it.

"Let's go ask mom for my phone," Tsuna said while grinning. Her expression was sour but he brushed it off. He knew she didn't really mean it. She nudged his shoulder; he nudged back a bit more strongly to tip her of balance. Mia returned it by shoving him to the ground and running out the room before he could recover. He chased her through his house, hot on her heels while she said loudly, "Mrs. Sawada your son is trying to kill me!"

"Am not!" he shouted back, though he laughed.

"Ara! You kids are having so much fun!" Nana said, happy to see her son as happy as she was.

Mia was down the stairs when Tsuna decided to skip the last few steps and leaped down. He felt _great_ and _glorious _when he managed to pull her down to the ground. They stayed there on the floor, giggling like two kids before Mia raised her head. Her hair was messier than ever with strands curtaining her face. She blew those away and he laughed from his spot on the floor. He turned his neck around to see his mother covering her mouth, fighting a laugh of her own.

"Hey mom?" he called.

"Yes Tsu-kun?"

"Can I have a phone?"

* * *

**I feel really fluffy while writing for this one. I love friendship! **

**Here are the translations for what Mia and Tsuna say sometimes:**

**_Dev__i essere scherzando -_ you've got to be kidding me**

**_Spezzatino di Cinghiale -_ Wild Boar Stew**

**_Figo - _Cool/Awesome**

**_Zitto - _Shut up!**

**Lol, I can't wait to have Tsuna start speaking Italian. If there was one thing I wished Amano Akira did for Tsuna's academics was that he could have at least learned Italian. The boy is going to be the boss of the Vongola and he _ain't learning freaking Italian. _WTF. Are other Families supposed to learn Japanese for his sake? I would think not. Actually, I would think that would be disrespectful to them. Vongola may be powerful but they can't strut around having people bow before them. I would like to retain some Mafia dignity here. **

**So how was it? **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Knowing Mia

**WHY AM I UPDATING THIS FIC IN FOUR CONSECUTIVE DAYS?**

**Because I'v fallen in love that's why. SU actually had proved itself to be very fun to write, plus I'm getting to live my dream of giving Tsuna that love interest I've always wanted to see him with. Besides, these are all just a bunch of plot-bunnies that I have to get rid off. Its fun and it allows me to expand or explore the KHR universe. **

**Now once I start working on a _smut_ *evil laugh* I'll be competing against my greatest friend and rival... she writes at tumblr though and her smuts are _amazing_. Omfg, she even managed to get a response from the person who voiced her favorite character that she wrote about. Now that is accomplishing something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I sure as hell do own this fic and I'll do what I want with it! **

_***snaps fabulously*  
**_

* * *

It was a hot day despite, what Mia grandly declared one day at school "Winter is coming!" That earned her a few strange looks but she ignored it, proud that she managed to deliver a line that she had so wanted to say. Tsuna wasn't complaining either; he liked her referencing stuff he didn't know about and when he did know, it felt great to understand the inside joke while other people were confused.

He had discovered that his friend was a bookworm. She didn't hide it or anything but one day she just brought out a copy of _Lord of the Rings_ in English to read during break. He asked about it and ended up being assaulted with lectures of Middle Earth's history and how Sam was a kick-ass character and was totally cute. It was hard not to be interested and he ended up coming to her apartment for a movie marathon because in her words, "I will not have my best friend be some uneducated plebeian." It was very offending to Tsuna (even though he didn't know what 'plebeian' meant except he knew it was insulting). She merely shrugged his feelings off and proceeded to have him watch with her. He forgave her for that because she called him her best friend, which left him giddy for the rest of the day, to her amusement.

Needless to say, it was two hours well spent. Then he learned that she had at least two bookcases full of all kinds of books and movies when he realized something while examining the books, "Hey, where are your parents? Don't you think they mind me being here?"

Mia stuck her head through the window that led into the kitchen, her hair tied into a pony tail. "Pa is in Tokyo University doing a lecture on Historical relations of Japan. He trusts me to take care of myself."

"Your mom?" There was silence in the kitchen as all activities in there closed to a stop. "Mia?" Tsuna called out, worried and went into the kitchen.

He found her smiling sadly at the dough she was working on. "_Mama_ died when I was young," she said softly and resumed working.

Tsuna suddenly felt like dirt. No, worse than dirt. He felt like _shit_. "I'm really sorry Mia," he said. God, why did he have to be so _thick_? She never mentions her mother at all. Couldn't he have picked up on that? "Really, I didn't mean to bring it up."

Mia rolled her eyes in exasperation and smiled, not sad anymore. "If you're really sorry, come and help me."

He was prepared to do _anything _just to make her feel better but in the end, it was he who was crying hot salty tears. Mia laughed at him as he tried to dice the onion into small cubes. Just hearing her laugh was totally worth the pain in his eyes and oh god it _burned_. He stayed at her place for dinner that night, talking about how relatable Frodo was and how he liked Gimli's rough but nice character.

He was excited thinking about the next movie after the Fellowship when one of his classmates shouted at him.

"Dame-Tsuna! The ball!" Ball? He looked up as saw indeed. It was heading right towards him. The next few seconds were a blur as he struggled to kick it into their opponent's net. When he did, it went off course, heading straight to where the girls were on the other side of the field instead. His eyes slid down to where it would hit and to his horror, it was falling straight down on _Kyoko-chan_.

"Watch out!" he cried.

It was in slow motion as Kyoko turned around and saw the ball, how others were running towards her but were too far and the people around her too stunned to move when Mia shoved her out of the way. His relief only lasted a second when Mia got hit on the head instead. Her head whip lashed to the side rather painfully and Tsuna frantically came to run up her side, a mantra of "I'm sorry!" escaping his lips.

She just brushed him off with, "You got one hell of a kick Tsuna.," and winced when she touched her head. "_Figurati, figurati._" She assured him but Tsuna was having none of that and began shooing her to the nurse's office (_"I'm fine/ I'm okay"_). His teacher couldn't even get a word in until they were gone. He was being overbearing, he knew, but he couldn't help it especially since it was _his _fault that she was hurt. It left a bad taste in his mouth and he swore to pay more attention to his surroundings from now on.

He gave her an ice pack when they saw that the nurse wasn't around. She snatched it from his hand, aggravated that he was treating her like an invalid.

"Seriously Tsuna, I'm _fine_." She stressed.

"That's what you always say," he retorted.

"Because it's true!" she insisted.

"But you got hit!"

"Which was _my _choice!" she snapped. "Or would you rather have Sasagawa-san hit?"

"But still," he grumbled, eyes straying down to the ground and looking like a kicked puppy.

"I know you have a thing for her by the way," she commented carelessly. He blushed wildly at that.

"H-H-How do you know?" he stuttered.

"_Ma, che sei grullo?_" she said, shaking her head and winced when it hurt her neck (_"Are you kidding me?/Are you stupid?"_). "It's pretty obvious Tsuna, you idiot."

He didn't know how to feel about that but she still looked pretty mad at him. She practically insulted him even though he didn't understand her – he really should learn Italian. It may be the best for him. Shoving aside his feelings for Kyoko aside, he reached out a tentative hand towards her temple. She glared at him and his hand stilled in midair. She pointed the ice pack threateningly at him.

"No, you cannot mother hen me. There's only so much I can handle before I kick your ass Sawada."

"But," he stared at her with wide-brown eyes. He knew she was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. "I want to," he said in the most heart-breaking voice he could muster. She threw the ice pack at him in response and laughed. He caught it gracelessly and grinned; happy he got her to laugh. Knowing she wasn't angry at him anymore, he reached out again to examine her head for bumps and bruises.

Mia wasn't really joking around when she told him she was clumsy. She was as bad as he was. It's just that she was more of a danger to herself – like last week she almost fell out of the second-story window after she accidentally dropped his phone and leaped after it. He nearly had a heart attack when she just threw herself out. She just laughed at him and thanked him for grabbing on to her on time. He scolded her for that.

There was no lasting injury, to his immense relief. Her hair had a few shades of darker blonde – almost brown – he noticed and it felt smooth to the touch and it smelled nice, like apples and books. He wanted to ask her how she smelled like apples when the door slid open and he snatched his hand back, heart thudding loudly, suddenly very aware of how it might have looked to other people if they caught them.

Mia didn't seem bothered with it – she had the same expression on her face as she always did when he coddled her – that pinched 'why me?' expression.

"Matteis-san!" Kyoko suddenly rushed into the room in concern, Kurokawa falling right into step beside her. She eyed Tsuna disdainfully and huffed. He shamefully bowed his head, something that Mia did not tolerate in her presence. She kicked him lightly while greeting Kyoko and Hana.

"Hi!"

Tsuna yelped and rubbed his hip where she kicked him. He shot her a look and turned to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm really sorry for earlier." He bowed his head but Kyoko waved him off. She smiled at him, all innocent and bright.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun," she said then clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "I actually thought you were very caring when Matteis-san got hit, it was really admirable." Heat crept into his cheeks.

"R-R-Really?" he said. She nodded. Tsuna could suddenly hear the angels singing behind him in glorious harmony. He was smiling in elation and Mia snorted. _That _forced him to look at her. Her eyebrows were raised high and she was looking so damn _smug_ he forced a clamp down on his fantasies to glower at her. Kyoko didn't notice the exchange as she turned to face Mia, who was suddenly surprised.

"I came to say thank you Matteis-san!" Kyoko said and began bowing profusely. Embarrassed, Mia tried to stop her from bowing.

"Really Sasagawa-san…"

"Please call me Kyoko!" Kyoko clasped her hands so suddenly it startled Mia.

"Kyoko-san then…" Mia meekly said. She looked so lost for words than Hana stepped in, placing her hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko turned to her best friend.

"Let's go now Kyoko, Matteis-san needs to rest." Kyoko nodded and Hana led her out of the room, only stopping briefly to say something to Tsuna.

"Sawada, you better get back to class. Sensei says Matteis can be excused but not you." Tsuna nodded and Hana and Kyoko left without another word. When they were alone again, Tsuna gave Mia one last look over, except she didn't want to be coddled again and got up.

"You need to rest!" Tsuna insisted, pushing down on her shoulders so that she would stay on the bed.

"_Basta!" _she hissed (_"Enough!"_). "Seriously Tsuna I'm _fine_." She stubbornly glared at him. He glared right back. They stood there, glaring at each other without breaking eye contact until her eyes slid to the side and Mia jumped in surprise, exclaiming "Hibari-san!"

"Hiiieeeee!" Tsuna turned around and Mia made a break for it. "Hey!" he shouted as he chased after her. Her laughter mocked him as she ran. He slid to a stop though when he caught sight of – to his uttermost horror – _Hibari_ holding Mia by arms length, emitting a very sinister aura. He let her go.

Hibari opened his mouth – probably to deliver his usual threat – when Mia interrupted him in a very long and winded apology. "I'm so sorry for running in the halls I promise I won't do it again and pleasejustdon'tkillme!" The last part was rushed out in a jumbled of words.

Tsuna waited in bated breath, torn between wanting to save her and avoiding conflict altogether. It looked like he didn't need to step in because Hibari sidestepped her and walked away, saying, "Don't run in the hall or I'll bite you to death herbivore." Once Hibari was out of sight, Mia shakily walked outside. Tsuna quickly came up to her side. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide.

"You alright?" he asked.

"That was the scariest moment ever in my life!" she blurts out. "I thought he was going to beat me there for a second – he looked like he would, one of his hands was on his tonfas!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a thin line. Like he ever would let Hibari hit her.

"I think maybe I should have just stayed in the infirmary." She continued on, not noticing his hardened expression. He smiled a bit at that.

"I told you so," he chimed at her.

"Shut up," was her instant reply.

* * *

Mia was amazed at the progress that Tsuna was making – she wasn't talking about his studies although he _is _getting better at that – no, it was his progress at learning Italian. He picked it up as easily as he could pick up her _pesto paninis_ and gobble them up. A week of tutoring and he could already understand half the things she says, which was astounding since he was never near Italian influence till she came into the picture. It was a fascinating process to behold.

Today, she lent him a copy of her own Lord of the Rings in Italian. It was time for him to learn how to understand her home tongue through the words on paper – not just spoken words. Deep down inside Mia missed the familiarity of talking to another person in Italian. Her father often wasn't there and when he was he would talk to her in English.

Speaking of English, Tsuna was good at that too, although he can't understand it just as easily as Italian or speak the words without butchering them with his accent. But baby steps, she supposed. She had to get him interested for him to learn – no sensible person would want to learn something if it was boring – so she thought perhaps her English Lightning Thief book after he was done with the Lord of the Rings would do the trick for his English.

She dotted down her reminders in a small notebook that she carried around then tucked it away in her bag that was lying down on the floor of Tsuna's bedroom. She let herself drift away on his bed, listening to the Enya songs her phone was playing While Tsuna read her book religiously by her feet. They spent most of their Italian sessions like this: Mia would take a nap while Tsuna would read quietly. He only asked her questions when he found a word he couldn't understand or pronounce.

To Tsuna, the music playing was very calming and very appropriate for his reading. He often wondered if Mia spent most of her days like this when she was a kid. She didn't mention her childhood much that was outside of her family. In a way, she was very secretive about it. After mentioning her mother, Tsuna tried to steer clear of any sensitive topics.

In all honesty though, he stared at the book in his hands, learning Italian was just a whim. He mentioned it to her a week ago during Home Economics in passing and she was ecstatic to teach him. Just seeing Mia light up was enough for him to continue studying it, he never thought he had an aptitude for it or that he would enjoy it so much. A small content smile grew on his face; he would love for things to stay as they are.

Pages turned and Tsuna kept on reading, immersed in the book. He could see why Mia was so excited to lend him this book – despite his hesitation to reading at first – because it was a joy to read, that and the fact that he couldn't get enough of her smiling and jumping up and down his bed like a child. But his eyelids were becoming heavy and he was starting to become sleepy. He fought a yawn and decided to bookmark the page he was reading on. He placed the book on his table, turned off the music and placed his head on his crossed arms atop the bed.

He watched as Mia snoozed on her nap, thinking that it wasn't such a bad thing to fall asleep like this every once in a while. He closed his eyes and fell deep into slumber.

It was dark when he woke up. Dazed, he looked around to see that Mia wasn't there anymore. He felt something slide off of his shoulders and looked to see it was his blanket. Tsuna squinted in the dark and found that her bag was still there. He looked at the clock, it read seven. It would be dinner ready soon; Mia probably went down to help his mom. She often did that now, asking for tips on Japanese cuisine and stuff.

As he descended down the stairs, he heard the voices of his mother and friend coming from the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, curious at what they were talking about.

"Was it hard for you Mia-chan?"

"I don't think I follow Ma'am."

"I meant growing up, moving from Italy, to America, then to Japan?"

"Culture shock aside, it was an interesting learning experience." Tsuna could note how carefully she worded that while at the same time successfully dodging his mother's question.

"Did you have a lot of friends?" Tsuna strained his ears, waiting for her answer.

"No," she replied. "Not important ones at least." What was that supposed to mean?

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" His mother suddenly asked teasingly. There was a brief moment of silence before something dropped and Mia hastily replied with a no. Tsuna's own face was burning with embarrassment, groaning from the deepest recesses of his mind _Mooooooooooooom_.

Nana laughed.

"Kidding, kidding." His mother went on and switched to safer topics like how was their studies coming along and what games did they play in their spare time. Tsuna decided to come in right then and both greeted him warmly. He was going to pretend that never heard any of that, he thought as he watched his mother and best friend move through the kitchen like clockwork. Mia was a very private person and if she ever had to tell him something about herself, she would tell him at the right time and until then, he could wait.

"Ah! By the way Tsu-kun. A flyer showed up in the mail today about a tutor…"

"No thanks," Tsuna said as Mia placed a plate of food before him. He smiled gratefully at her. "I've already got one."

* * *

Reborn stood outside the Sawada household, a week after he sent that flyer. He had been waiting for the call but it never came and Reborn was forced to check out _what the hell was going on_. He was watched as a boy of fourteen years bid his mother goodbye before breaking into a run as soon as he was out the gate. Reborn followed him and saw to his surprise, that he met up with a blonde girl.

He offered a hand and the girl handed him her school bag to carry while she carried a slightly smaller cloth bag. Together, they walked to school laughing and exchanging comments on a very popular book. Reborn even caught a few Italian words being expressed and wondered w_hat the fuck was going on?_

According to his intel, Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't have friends, much less a foreign blonde girl. Wait, was that even his friend. What if it was his _girlfriend?_ Reborn scoffed at the thought. No, the body interactions between the two suggested they were close but not _romantically _close.

The better question would be who was the dumbass that collected the information? Iemitsu was getting lazy. Lal should beat his ass to shape because his people weren't doing their job right. Maybe he needed to blast a few holes through the man because he was too dumb to realize that his own son hardly matched the information. Discarding the piece of shit that was Tsuna's file, and then setting it on fire, Reborn resolved himself to observe the brunette.

As the day passed, Reborn grew steadily angrier at Iemitsu.

How the fuck did that dumbass miss this? Reborn decided that when he would write a report, he would include his complains at how CEDEF was slacking off. He would make sure he would wipe it all over Iemtisu's face but that would have to wait later for Reborn had some introductions to make.

* * *

**And here we begin the Daily Life Arc! Now keep in mind that I'll just skim some unimportant stuff but character introductions would probably take like... a mentioning in a paragraph. LOL. Except for the guardians. Really, I can't wait to have Gokudera come into the picture and be friends with Tsuna :) **

**Now, I'll explain the timeline that I (didn't really think about till I published the story) wrote down. **

**Tsuna's meeting with Mia - three weeks after his First year of middle school started which is the 3rd week in April (schools start at April in Japan)**

**Reborn's coming - in the show, they aired it at October but I'm picking August for when Reborn comes into the story so it gives me at least four months of development between Tsuna and Mia. **

**As a lot of people could see, I skipped a grand amount of time but I know its a good decision. Besides, I don't think anyone would be interested at knowing how Tsuna develops a strange desire to hug Mia. Hahahaha! **

**Translation: **

**_Figurati - _I'm fine/I'm okay**

**_Ma, che sei grullo - _Are you kidding me? / Are you stupid? (Take your pick)**

**_Basta! - _in this case, Mia means "Enough!"**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Reborn's Plot

**Yay! People like Mia :) **

**I feel very happy that you guys seem so welcoming to her so here's another chapter. It's longer than the others because I decided to cover the first episode. After this I'll be skimming the daily life arc then jump right in to the mukuro arc but not without a few hilarious chapters. HA. **

**Disclaimer: I don't KHR and I never will. I have a cat though. **

* * *

"What's up with you?" Mia asked him during lunch.

"Nothing it's just… I feel like there's someone watching us," Tsuna wearily announced. He then popped a squid in his mouth that turned his expression around into delight.

Mia was watching his face, amused at his reaction. "You're over reacting," she pointed out. He shook his head vigorously at her.

"No really! It's good." He said, happily digging in his bento.

Mia scoffed. "Some of the Japanese spices didn't work for me so I tried to give it an Italian flare instead. I didn't think it would work." She frowned and set her own bento – which was a gift from Nana – down on the ground to pull out her small notebook where she wrote important stuff. Tsuna just smiled, happy that he had such a unique lunch to eat and that Mia took his compliment.

Trying to make her accept a compliment was like trying to feed a very skeptical dog. Tsuna thought she was being too hard on herself. The only thing she does accept are compliments regarding her all knowing knowledge of Middle Earth. It was either she was very humble or she just lacked confidence. Tsuna hoped for the former because he just couldn't see her lacking confidence. Can _anyone_ though? Mia wasn't a high achiever, she just so happened to be smart as she said so herself when he asked why she didn't go for valedictorian. He liked that, made him feel like she wasn't lowering herself for his sake but because it was never an important issue anyway.

The summer breeze on the roof was very cool but to Tsuna, who had just finished his bento, it felt very cold. Something at the back of his mind was niggling at him and he couldn't figure out what. He had been looking over his shoulder since this morning almost to the point of paranoia. God he hoped it wasn't bullies out to get him. They haven't been a problem since April where Mia just went straight up to the Pompadour Disciplinary Committee to request protection. Her reasoning back then?

"Why not?"

Then she went about like a Harvard Professor, explaining the consequences of bullying and the effect on its victims, then gave low blows at how were they able to keep the peace but that peace was just an illusion that was merely built up on force. Tsuna couldn't remember exactly what she said but he was sure Mia threw a pun or two in there. He was so captivated that he couldn't even keep the awe off his face. The members were much chastised and Kusakabe-san actually conceded her request. Bullies couldn't get close to him without a disciplinary member around the corner until one day; they just stopped picking on him. Apparently this arrangement was never mentioned to Hibari and Kusakabe asked to be silent of it for in exchange of their help. Mia and Tsuna agreed, seeing as the committee would want to keep their reputation intact and god knows what Hibari would do if they found out a thirteen year old girl told his committee off.

Still, Mia warned him that there was more than one way to get back at other people and Tsuna was forced to agree. He edged closer to Mia until they were touching shoulders, alert for anything suspicious. Mia reacted naturally and leaned against him. Tsuna wondered at how at ease they were with each other. As the days passed, Tsuna could sleep then on her lap and vice versa or they would throw a casual arm over the other without thought. It was going as far as giving hugs. After Tsuna had gifted Mia a book called _Wild Magic_ on her fourteenth birthday last June, she threw her arms around him so suddenly that he was shocked for a few seconds before relaxing and awkwardly hugging her back.

He should have known nothing stays awkward between them for long. After all, watching a horror movie in a theater usually calls for a hug of comfort. Mia called it 'clinging while screaming like a girl' and he argued that it was 'hugging' and not 'clinging' to save dignity. She laughed at that time and just let it go but would occasionally whisper lines from the movie to him in Italian just to annoy him. Still, though they didn't do often, hugs are welcome every now and then.

"You're starting to make me feel paranoid," Mia commented after a while.

"Sorry," he apologized. She shook her head, a bit exasperated.

"Honestly Tsuna, don't worry about it. It's no use if you let it bug you now. Just take it as it comes," she advised him.

Tsuna wanted to scoff that he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to but heeded her words all the same.

"All right, I won't worry about it." He could tell she was smiling without looking. "So," he casually drawled out. She raised her chin to look up at him. "When are we going to watch _Matilda_?"

Mia pretended to think about it. "My place after school?"

"Can we have tiramisu for dessert?"

"If you'll help me carry the groceries."

His answer flowed from his lips like air, "Sure."

* * *

When Tsuna came home around eight, he was greeted with a strange sight of a baby with his mother. Actually, what made it strange was the fact that it was _talking_. It shouldn't be talking _or_ drinking coffee. He dropped his bag on the floor to go greet his mother, pecking her on the cheek – a custom that Mia often did when she came to his house – and wearily eyed the fedora-wearing baby with the big black beetle eyes.

"Who's this?" he asked, putting on a pleasantly surprised face.

"Oh Tsu-kun, this is Reborn-kun and he'll be staying us for a while," his mother happily explained.

"So… can I ask why?"

"Ciaossu, your father sent me to tutor you." Tsuna blinked then scowled at the mention of his father. He turned to the baby and placed his hands on his hips, trying to make himself intimidating (which he really wasn't).

"Very funny," he grounded out. "Sorry, but I've already got one."

"So I've heard," Reborn said. "Your mother already told me."

"Mom?" He rounded on to his mother. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Reborn-kun came all this way to tutor you. I couldn't just send him home after your father sent him here." Then she started to blush. "Oh honey is so thoughtful," she gushed. Tsuna – like any kid who has a lovey dovey parent – twisted his expression into disgust, which earned him a playful slap on the arm from his mother. "Tsu-kun!" she scolded him. "Honestly, don't you have a problem with your Japanese subjects? Reborn-kun says he's willing to teach you."

"I can manage on my own," Tsuna protested. "And what's in it for him?" He pointed at Reborn.

Quick like lighting, Reborn slapped his hand away with a green stick used to beat futons. Tsuna yelped and cradled his hand to his chest, glaring at the baby.

"All I need is a place to stay and some food to eat," Reborn said, his beetle eyes flashing.

Tsuna suddenly knew that the feeling he was feeling earlier on was because of _him_. He didn't know how or why but a talking baby really doesn't feel right either way. But why was he here? Did his father really send him? Was he really going to tutor him? Why now? Just who was this kid?

Nana clapped her hands together brightly. "Now that it's settled, Reborn-kun, I'm sure Tsu-kun wouldn't mind sharing his room with you."

Tsuna instantly protested but his mother wouldn't hear any of it and sent him off to his room to show their new _guest _where he would be sleeping. Sulking a bit, Tsuna slammed his door open, frustrated that his mother wouldn't listen. He dropped his bag on his desk and took a seat on his bed. He waited, wary of the baby that examined his room.

"So, you really are going to tutor me?" Tsuna said.

Reborn smirked, pulling the rim of his fedora down to hide half of his expression. Suddenly Tsuna had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Dame-Tsuna." He flinched at the nickname that he hadn't heard for in a while. "I was sent here from Italy to train you to become the next Mafia Don of the Vongola Famiglia."

That uneasy, queasy feeling he had? It blown up into disproportions that could only be fear, the kind of fear that could change everything he had ever known and loved so it wasn't a surprise when all he could manage was a dumb, "Eh?" Then when he could gather enough of his wits, "Eh" turned into "Hiiiiiiiieeeee!" although it was more of a long drawn out squeak. He could tell that Reborn was completely, downright serious. This was no joke.

"A Don? As in, a _Mafia Don?_"

He just noticed that Reborn had a lizard crawl out of his hat and to his hand. It was green and then it _transformed into a fucking gun_. His mind may have shut down from the shock because the gun was pointing straight at _his face_.

"I'm Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world. So Dame-Tsuna," The gun lowered and was used to straighten his fedora. Reborn smirked and said the next words that would change everything forever. "Prepare to be _Vongola Decimo_."

* * *

It was around six-thirty in the morning that a ring broke the early silence. It hadn't even reached a third ring when a tired brunette answered it with an exhausted, "Hello?"

_"What's up with you?" _Mia bluntly asked. Despite being tired, Tsuna managed to smile at her concern.

"No good morning?" he teased, getting up to rub his tired eyes.

_"Good morning – now what happened? You sound like you got mugged." _Mia always did go straight to the point. His mood instantly darkened. He hung his head, trying to recollect from last night. A surge of memories rose to the surface of his mind that forced him to contemplate on whether or not he should tell her. How do you explain to your best friend that they were next in line to be the boss of strongest mafia family ever?

_"Tsuna?" _Now there was a bit of worry in her tone. He tuned out her voice.

No, he didn't want her to get involved. If he really is the next heir then god knows what would happen – Mia could get kidnapped, even _killed_. An uncontrollable tremor went up his spine. Fear shot up and his heartbeat was suddenly all he could hear. A lot of unspeakable, _horrifying _thoughts started to plague his mind like a thick foggy cloud. He didn't want to, couldn't, _wouldn't _let anything happen to her.

_"Tsuna?"_

"Tsuna!" Mia suddenly busted through his door crying out his name like a war cry that startled him so much that he didn't even managed to react when she threw herself at him, knocking him down straight into the bed.

"What is the matter with you?" she hissed angrily into his ear. Then she pulled away to give him a look. "And why are you still in your uniform? Did you sleep in them?" She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and began fussing over him.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked, when she saw his expression. She looked at him, her blue eyes so worried that Tsuna suddenly couldn't part with her. He wanted to have her by his side; he wanted to remain friends with her. He realized that he was selfish. But damn it did he feel awful, he didn't get enough sleep last night, his head was aching and he just wanted a goddamn _hug_. Wordlessly he spread his arms and Mia sighed. She gave him a hug and he just settled on placing his chin on her shoulder. The smell of apples and books soothed him.

"I hate my life," he mumbled to her shoulder.

Her tone was dry when she replied, "Congratulations, you've just earned an achievement for teenage angst."

"You're ruining my moment here," he whined.

"I was only feeling twelve percent of your moment so forgive me for ruining it."

"Hey Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and thanks."

She pulled back and mock-glared at him. "If that's how it's going to be then sorry I'm not sorry for breaking your door."

"What?!" he exclaimed and saw indeed, the knob was hanging ajar. "What did you do to it?" he demanded, scrambling up to get a closer look.

She shrugged. "I kicked it." Tsuna couldn't believe she broke the lock!

"We're you feeling the rest of the seventy-eight percent when you w_recked my door_?" he nagged at her. Mia paused, seriously considering it then nodded.

"In my defense I was worried," she quipped. He softened at that and gave a sigh. Running a hand through his hair he shot her a small smile which she returned.

"You two are adorable you know that?" Reborn piped up, appearing out of nowhere. Both of them jumped and Tsuna glowered at the hitman.

"Did that baby just talk?" Mia asked in a small voice.

"Yeah."

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted her. Mia waved at him hesitantly. Then to Tsuna she whispered, "Is it too late for me to feel one-hundred percent of your moment?"

Despite the tension in his body, his lips twitched upwards for a wryly smile.

Reborn, aware of their interaction, found it interesting how the girl stood _beside _Tsuna and not _behind _him. She didn't seek protection from him and didn't show fear for the unknown. From her stance and facial expression alone he could tell that girl thought she stood on equal ground. He found rather that he liked that.

He had researched for information the day before and found that Tsuna's grades only began to improve when he met Mia. He then did a background check on the girl and discovered that she was the daughter of two famous Italian archeologists, Nicola and Elaide Matteis. Her mother, Mrs. Elaide Matteis, died in an accident at an excavation site at the proving of Livorno, Tuscan Region of Italy while examining an old monastery seven years prior. A section of the floor gave away where Elaide had been standing during an unexpected earthquake and from there, fell twenty feet down to a cluster of jagged boulders. The monastery was actually built on top of a cliff that stood above the Mediterranean Sea. What caused the earthquake was unknown.

After that, Nicola Matteis retired to becoming a Professor. Having graduated from Oxford University, his reputation and complex research had moved him to North America for a while, then to Japan to work with an old colleague in Tokyo. He left his daughter at Namimori to take a break from the city life. Apparently, Mia got caught in a car accident at Washington. Minimal injuries, from what her medical records say. Nothing too serious but had her father decided to move. The girl didn't have friends that much either, something that both of them share. From that, Reborn concluded that she was clean and had no ties to the mafia whatsoever.

It was kind of disappointing. If she were the daughter of a Mafia Don, her marriage to Tsuna would have strengthened the ties between their families and would have assured a long standing ally. But alas, she was just the daughter of two brilliant researchers and in Reborn's book that was good enough to be qualified for being a bride. Plus, she's smart which is a nice bonus. Just thinking about it had Reborn planning a bridal training itinerary that would be parallel with Tsuna's Mafia Boss' training.

With this, Reborn had concocted a plan to train both of them at the same time while having them bond more to each other until they have mutual feelings. Two birds with one stone.

Oh yeah.

"Why is he smirking like that? I don't like it." Mia whispered to Tsuna.

"Ever wonder why the devil is evil?" Tsuna retorted back. "He doesn't need a reason to be evil."

"Shut up, the both of you," Reborn said and pointed his gun at Tsuna. Mia looked confused yet tensed and eyed the weapon wearily. Good, Reborn thought. She had a good head on her shoulders. She didn't even comment on why a baby was talking.

"I was gonna wake you up but Ms. Matteis here beat me to it." He sighed sadly. "Leon is so disappointed too. He wanted to turn into a hundred-pound mallet for me to hit you with."

Tsuna spluttered, "_Hundred-pound mallet?_" the same time Mia asked, "Who's Leon?"

Reborn redrew his gun and it turned back into a green chameleon. "This is my partner, Leon. He's a shape-shifting chameleon." He introduced him, lifting his hand to give the girl a closer look. He gauged her reaction, seeing the wonder and curiosity shining through her eyes.

"Mmm-mmn." She said.

"That's all you're going to say?" Tsuna demanded.

Mia ignored him and looked straight into Reborn's eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, genuinely curious and not a shred of suspicion. Not breaking eye contact once, he replied, "I'm Reborn and I'll be tutoring Tsuna to be a Mafia Boss."

Tsuna made that annoying noise again while Mia froze. She slowly turned to look at Tsuna and said, "You're a mafia boss?"

"I don't want to!" He said, shaking his head furiously.

"Dame-Tsuna, I told you already," Reborn said warningly. "You're the only heir alive so man up and take it."

"Thanks but no thanks," Tsuna deadpanned. Leon transformed into a gun again and Reborn pointed at his new student who flinched at the sight of it.

"You'll change your mind soon enough," Reborn said, still pointing the gun threateningly.

"Well then gentlemen," Mia suddenly spoke up. She was pale, but there was a determined glint in her eyes that stopped both males from continuingly to aggravate each other. She stood between them. "This was… an interesting way to start the day but breakfast is _very important._" She sternly poked Tsuna on the chest.

"Get ready and I'll meet you downstairs," she ordered him. Tsuna looked like he wanted to argue but decided it wasn't worth it and went away to take a shower.

"Fine, fine," he muttered as he left.

She then turned to Reborn. "I don't know what's going on yet and I'm assuming Nana-san doesn't know so I'll have Tsuna tell me about it later but anyway, have you had breakfast yet Reborn?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

To say that Mia was shocked was an understatement. Her best friend turns out to be a descendant of the founder of the most powerful syndicate family in the world and only heir. What the hell. Will wonders ever cease? What's even more shocking than that is the talking baby that is presumed as the greatest hitman in the world and is under orders to groom her friend into a Don. No wonder Tsuna was so upset and to be frank, she wasn't feeling any better as well.

To think that Tsuna would get involved with something like that… it seriously made her worried for his sake. Funny enough, Tsuna seemed to be in the same predicament. They were walking to school – with Reborn annoyingly following them – when they came across Kyoko. She beamed at the sight of them. While Mia forced a smile, Tsuna genuinely brightened at the sight of the girl.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan!" he greeted her.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Mia-chan." Kyoko replied, smiling.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, it's great seeing you, so morning to you too," Mia said. Kyoko and Tsuna both clapped for her and she gave them a bow.

In Reborn's inner thoughts, a similar poem ran through his head. _Roses are red, Violets are blue, an arrange marriage is waiting for you… _He smirked.

"Ara? Who's this little guy?" Kyoko spotted Reborn and ran towards him.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn."

"Awww… he's so cute! Is he your little brother?" Mia nudged Tsuna, giving him a look that clearly said 'can you believe this shit?' He frowned.

"No, he's somebody else's."

"I'm not cute, I'm a hitman," Reborn said at the same time.

"I see, I see," Kyoko apologized and stood up. Turning to look back at Tsuna, she said "I'll go ahead now; Hana-chan is waiting for me. See you at school Tsuna-kun, Mia-chan!" Hastily, she left while quickly typing into her phone. Tsuna stared longingly at her leaving figure and sighed. Mia patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. He gave her an annoyed look but didn't shrug her hand off.

Interesting, Reborn thought. Tsuna is close with Mia yet has a crush on Kyoko. He could just imagine the complications it would bring – which made his smirk grow wider. Well, speeding things up wouldn't hurt.

Mia nudged Tsuna again. "Look, he's smirking again," she whispered.

"I don't feel so well all of a sudden," Tsuna confessed.

Annoyed that they were talking behind his back, he pointed his gun at Tsuna's head. "Tsuna, I suggest you go and confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with your Dying Will."

"What?" both of them exclaimed.

"Die." _BANG! _Then Tsuna dropped dead.

"What did you do to him?" Mia screeched. "I thought you were here to tutor him, not kill him!"

"Wait for it," Reborn advised her.

A second later, Tsuna rose up like Dracula, a flame igniting on his forehead. "CONFESS TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" he shouted wildly, then at that moment his clothes came off leaving him in his underwear. He then ran off to school at an unbelievable speed.

_"Non è il mio migliore amico solo flash?" _Mia asked herself blankly (_"Did my best friend just flashed me?"_).

_"Sì, sì l'ha ditto,"_ Reborn smugly told her (_"Yes, yes he did")_.

She shook her head and went to find Tsuna. When she found him, she had just seen Kyoko running away screaming and Mochida-sensei challenge Tsuna to a duel for Kyoko's hand. The fire on his head was extinguished and he was left with nothing but his boxers. People were whispering to each other, things that she didn't like, and Mia decided to shove them aside. He looked so _humiliated _that she felt bad.

"Tsuna!" she called but he didn't even look at her.

"What are you herbivores crowding around here for?" Hibari suddenly appeared. People suddenly left until it was just the two of them and the murderous prefect. He eyed Tsuna but didn't question his state of dress and instead turned to address Mia.

"Classes will start soon," he told her and left.

Mia smiled faintly at the prefect. "He's not too bad after all," she muttered and turned back to Tsuna. Reborn came flying down on a parachute and from there, began to explain that what he did earlier was called a Dying Will Bullet. At least he brought spare clothes for Tsuna.

After that, Mia couldn't help but comment blandly on it. "Second chance for the price of dignity?"

"Yup!" Reborn chirped.

"Well I'm not going to fight Mochida-sempai," Tsuna announced, after buttoning his shirt.

"Why not?" Mia questioned him.

"Because I'll just lose," Tsuna told her. Taking his bag from her, he squared his shoulders like a man getting ready for execution and left to go to the classroom. Mia ran to catch up with him.

"Tsuna, I think you need to consider," she said. "Mochida was acting like a dick. I think it's time somebody brought his ego down to size." She said the last part darkly. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happened to you?" he wondered.

She scowled. "Something annoyingly unpleasant."

He was gonna ask more but then they were in front of the classroom and the whole class was jeering at him. He flushed pink and tried to ignore them all. He was thankful that Mia didn't snap at them and just supported him silently; he couldn't handle her temper right now although he did wonder why she didn't like Mochida so much.

He tried to be discreet as his classes passed by in time. Mia often slipped him notes in Italian, giving him a lot of valid reason to show up.

_1\. __Mochida has an ego the size of Mount Fuji. _Well that's true, but someone else could do it.

_2\. __He treats Kyoko-san like an object! _Now that he thought about it, it made him a bit mad.

_3\. __He's trying to social press her into a relationship! _How deep did Mia think about this?

_4\. __If you don't get your ass into that gym after school you will regret it for the rest of your life. _Mia followed it with another note.

_5\. __Because you let him walk all over you like you're nothing but that's not true at all._

That must be the real reason why she was mad at Mochida, Tsuna thought. Mia hated his self-depreciating habit. But… it wasn't enough to convince him, and then Mia slipped him one last piece of paper.

_6\. __I know you can do it._

Without knowing it himself, he was there at the gym after school. The whole student body seemed to be watching him and Mochida. His senpai had just explained that they were going to battle each other using kendo and Tsuna panicked. Could he really do this? He caught sight of Kyoko, then Mia who was glowering darkly at Mochida. Wow, she really did hate him. Then Mochida turned and saw her and then he _winked_.

Holy mother of fuck that bastard was _hitting on Mia_. On his _best friend_.

Something inside him switched and then he suddenly felt determined to go through with the match.

Meanwhile, Mia flipped the bird at Mochida in response then met with Tsuna's eyes. Her expression faltered, realizing that Tsuna caught her and Mochida's exchange. Her shoulders dropped and she awkwardly shuffled on her feet.

How long was this going on? Tsuna demanded in his mind. Mochida wanted to date Kyoko but was flirting with Mia? Oh it was so on.

Tsuna still wasn't sure that he could beat him but at least he'll go down trying. If worse comes to worse, he'll just tackle him to the ground. Turns out he didn't need to as half-way through the match he had been shot by a Dying Will Bullet. He beat Mochida and rendered him bald. Despite the fact that he was almost naked, he felt good. People congratulated him and Kyoko thanked him heartily for defending her honor.

Mia gave him a sly look when Kyoko left. He shoved her lightly, knowing what was on her mind. She laughed and handed him some spare clothes which he took gratefully.

"Thanks," she said softly, smiling warmly at him.

He could feel his cheeks reddening and he covered it up by distracting himself as he slipped his shirt on.

"You're welcome."

Up above the balcony, Reborn was watching the whole thing from above and smirked. Oh it was going to be so _fun_ to mess with these two. A sudden thought occurred to him then, he remembered some girl hiding in the bushes when they met up with Kyoko this morning. Her eyes were sparkling while she watched him and Reborn suddenly had another girl to factor into this love triangle. The coming day started to become so much more appealing.

* * *

**I didn't expect it to get a little bit angsty but that's where my writing led me. Oh well, so how was my take on the first episode? Good? Bad? Was Tsuna OOC? Sorry if I didn't use the original dialogue, I was too lazy to add it in anyway. **

**Translation: **

**_Non è il mio migliore amico solo flash? - _Did my best friend just flashed me?**

**_Sì, sì l'ha ditto - _Yes, yes he did.**

**Correction from my previous chapter, I seemed to have mistaken the timeline a bit. Reborn's arrival was actually are early July. Apparently, from July 20 till August something is when Japanese kids have their summer vacation. I gotta fit a whole lot of shit under those times lol. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	6. Family Members Acquired

**So I'd like to explain a few things.**

**First, I will not do character introductions per chapter. They take too long and I just want to do the parts which are heavily influenced by change. **

**Second, assume that the stuff that I didn't mention happens as they do in canon**

**and thirdly, Mia will not be an active fighter. She's a brains over brawn character and will rely on her smarts to keep herself alive and kicking. She will not be no way in hell, sidelined like Kyoko and Haru are and no I will not have her be magically gifted with a certain fighting style. So she won't be able to beat the shit out of other people, she'll still be kicking ass. I can promise that much. I like her 'realism' so I plan on keeping her that way. **

**This chapter contains the introductions of these characters: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Bianchi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own a blue-ray of Kick-Ass**

* * *

**Meeting Smoking Bomb Hayato**

The next day, Tsuna and Mia were graced with the presence of another Italian – this one more openly hostile than Hibari. The silver-haired Gokudera Hayato just oozed delinquent when he came into class. Good-looking, scorching glare and practically your foreign bad boy, he had girls dropping panties without doing anything. Mia was very tense that morning, shoulders rising like the hackles of a cat when Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk over. He took a seat right behind hers. Mia felt that she could do without having a hostile seating right behind her who could possibly be a Mafioso.

While the rest of the girls were fangirling over him, she was very tired and promptly expressed it when called to stand up during English where her teacher had her converse with him in English to show the class. Well, having a Mafioso behind her and an annoying teacher who _pronounces English wrong_ then flaunts it like a medal – it was an insult to her to intellect.

She slipped easily enough to her American accent – talking with her father's co-workers we're a blessing – and waited for her teacher to begin first. Needless to say, it ended with her having to meet with the teacher after school for a brief talk on how it was wrong for her to lecture her teacher on his job. It was so totally worth it, she would say later on after Tsuna saved Gokudera.

After the racket of explosions, Mia quickly went to find the two boys and only managed to see the last part of Gokudera vowing his undying loyalty. Tsuna looked hilariously uncomfortable at the predicament he was in, especially since he was just in his underwear. Good thing in foresight Mia brought him one of his jackets before they went to school and walked steadily to the two boys.

"Does this mean that we're good?" she announced loudly.

Gokudera jumped and quickly pulled out – _were those real? _– dynamite, and then lowered it when Tsuna made no move of surprise and instead sent a grateful smile at the blonde girl as he took a jacket from her. He faintly remembered that her name was Mia and that she was from Italy as well.

"She's clean, I checked," Reborn added, choosing to make his presence known by sitting on top of Tsuna's head.

Mia frowned at that. "I knew you would do a background check on me," she muttered loudly.

"Did you? You never looked like it," Reborn said.

Mia shrugged, "I figured it was in the job description. You said you would tutor Tsuna ergo you'd need him alive. After all, he is _Vongola Decimo,_" she sing-sang haughtily. Tsuna swiped at her.

"Don't call me that," he growled. Gokudera watched as his boss go from well… a weak-somewhat-strong individual to a carefree teasing teen. Judging from their interaction, they were close.

Reborn on the other hand looked pleased by her guess, "It's good that you're not as naïve as Dame-Tsuna here."

"Hey!" Tsuna protested. Mia smiled faintly.

"You can never be too careful after all," Mia earnestly said. Why she said it the way she did, Gokudera didn't know although he had a feeling she had an experience for her to learn it. The boss suddenly asked her why she got held up for so long and she replied with self-satisfaction that she had landed herself in cleaning duty for punishment. Gokudera could recall earlier today that she schooled their teacher in his own class. There was respect there, combined with awe at the boss' girl. He approached them slowly.

"Gokudera Hayato," she greeted him wryly when he was close. "You're not going to blow me up right?" she asked.

"No!" Gokudera exclaimed, horrified that she had come to that conclusion.

Mia chuckled. "Good, I didn't want dynamite to _bang _me up anyways."

There are a lot of ways one could have taken that. For Tsuna, being exposed to her puny side the most; he had brushed it off as a terrible pun (which it was). For Gokudera though, it made him turn bright red all the way to the roots of his hair. He had interpreted it – in his imagination – that the words she spoke were flirtatiously suggestive. Reborn just looked like the whole world just exists to entertain him.

"B-B-Bang…? I would never!" He stammered, blushing.

She raised an eyebrow at his peculiar reaction and laughed.

"I don't get it," Tsuna stated, confused why Mia was laughing. She shook her head at him and turned to give Gokudera a more relaxed smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "That was a bad pun to say."

"It's alright," Gokudera mumbled.

"I still don't get it," Tsuna huffed.

"Best not to think about it Tsuna," Reborn said. "Now that Gokudera is part of your Family, you should go bond over it."

"Bond?" Tsuna exchanged glances with Mia.

"So… anyone up for a movie?" She suggested, grinning.

The three of them were surprised to know that both Mia and Gokudera shared the same apartment complex, meaning they were automatic next-door neighbors. Later that night, after watching _Kick-Ass_, Tsuna left to go home after insisting that he didn't need to be escorted. Gokudera hunched his shoulders, dejected at having his offer refused.

"Reborn told me you wanted to be Tsuna's right-hand man," Mia said from the doorway. Gokudera jumped, he had forgotten that she was still there. He blushed in her presence, still embarrassed from before. She had proven herself to be quite a match to the Tenth in both compassion and in kindness though he was forced to admit she had a strange sense of humor.

"Yes I do!" He saluted.

She smiled faintly. "Good, he'll need someone to watch his back when I'm not around."

Gokudera was elated but he frowned at her, finding her response a bit strange. Catching up to his expression, Mia explained "I'm not a fighter Gokudera. There might come a time when Tsuna would need people to stand by his side – as much as I hate to say – and he'll need someone like you. To him, I'll be more of a burden."

"No you're not!" Gokudera couldn't help himself saying. Mia leaned backwards at his sudden exclamation.

"Um… okay." She blinked.

"I meant that Tenth would never see you that way," Gokudera said. He felt confident at his words, knowing that they were true. Mia stared at him and smiled.

"You know Gokudera, it comforts me that we're neighbors," she said. "Ever since I found out about the Mafia, I was a bit worried. Having you around makes me feel safer when I sleep at night." She grinned at him.

Gokudera couldn't help smiling back like an overenthusiastic puppy. "I would be honored to have you think of me such a way!" He bowed graciously before her.

"Stop that will you?" she hissed at him, embarrassed at the devoted-puppy look he was giving. "It makes me feel weird."

"Hai!" Mia sighed.

"Goodnight then Gokudera."

"Don't worry Matteis-sama, you have my word I will protect you and Tenth with my life!"

Mia closed the door and leaned against it. Hopefully Gokudera didn't really mean all that. That night, Gokudera was giddy with happiness. He had the boss' girl's support to be the Tenth's right-hand man!

* * *

**Yamamoto, the Baseball Ace**

Mia was watching Tsuna sympathetically from the sidelines. The boys were playing baseball and it looked like nobody wanted him on their team. If Gokudera was here, he would have been raising hell but he was absent to restock his dynamite supply. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball ace of their school had taken Tsuna, she saw. He had his arm slung over Tsuna's shoulders and Mia felt that if Yamamoto could be friends with him, it would have been nice.

Girls suddenly cheered from either side of her and she winced at the high pitches. Yamamoto waved at them while Tsuna grimaced. Mia laughed at his pitiful form and decided to cheer him up. She raised her arm in salute and loudly said, "_Buona fortuna!_" (_"Good luck!"_)

Being the only one who could understand her, Tsuna managed a smile at least. He felt light despite his teammates blaming him for their loss and ended getting clean-up duty. He had sent Mia to go on without him and wasn't expecting to have a short talk with Yamamoto Takeshi. From there, it was a set of chain events that led them to this situation now.

It was a rush of feet and panic that had half the student population on the roof. Tsuna and Mia had arrived, just as they were pleading with Yamamoto to not jump. Then the baseball ace said something about the baseball god throwing him away and Mia _was so done with that bullshit. _As if there was a baseball god anyway.

"Tsuna, what should we do?" She turned around to find him cowering in a corner. "Tsuna?" She rushed to him and noticed that he had his fists curled angrily.

"This… this is all my fault." Tsuna had his head bowed deeply. "If I hadn't talked with Yamamoto… he wouldn't… wouldn't…"

"Then don't run away." Reborn cocked his gun at him. Mia hardly cared of the absurdity that happened around it, Reborn comes as he pleases anywhere, anytime.

"Hiieeee! Time out! Time out!" Tsuna waved his arms frantically.

Feeling a rise of irritation, Mia yanked Tsuna towards the crowd. "Mia?" Tsuna tried to take his arm back but her grip tightened.

"You say it's your fault. Do you really want to regret this Tsuna?" She elbowed people aside. Their angry outbursts following them yet Mia didn't even hint that she heard them. "Don't let Yamamoto do this, please."

He heard the plea in her voice, the desperation that cracked through her guarded walls. He looked into her eyes and saw a myriad of emotions flashing through them so fast he couldn't follow. She was right, he thought. He didn't want to regret this or see Yamamoto throw his life away for something so silly. They broke through the crowd and Mia let go of his wrist.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out.

The teen in question faced him, a bitter smile on his face. "If you're going to stop me, it's no use. You understand right?" Yamamoto looked at him hopefully.

A cold bitter stone dropped into his stomach. Tsuna understood. There were times where he just wanted it to end and be done with it. He remembered all those times where he thought that the world didn't need someone like him. After all, who was going to miss Dame-Tsuna? The years he spent trying then failing, the tears he cried because he was unwanted... it still hurt whenever he thought back on it. He was sure he would have been in the same place if he hadn't met Mia. He glanced briefly at her and saw her grievous expression. Her blue eyes shone brightly and the hurt he felt ebbed away.

"Actually… no." He slowly looked back at Yamamoto. "I understand how you're feeling but I wouldn't give my life just like that."

"Cut the crap!" Yamamoto yelled. "Just because you're a fine student now doesn't mean you get to be arrogant as opposed to me who has lost everything!"

"I only got that way because someone cared enough to give me a chance!" Tsuna yelled back. "I wouldn't have been able to be more than 'Dame-Tsuna' if it wasn't for my friend!" He marched straight up, the fence only serving as the wall between them.

Yamamoto regarded him with cold eyes. "Well good for you," he spat. "At least you have friends."

Tsuna realized that this was more than just baseball. Yamamoto was actually _lonely_. Still…

"Does your Dad mean anything to you?" He asked him quietly. A sad, painful scene from a movie he had watched together with Mia reminded him of this sudden thought. He remembered that her eyes were shining then like it did now. "Do you have _any idea _what this will do to him?"

"Dad…?" Yamamoto slowly comprehended what he said, as if he had never thought about it before. That fueled Tsuna to egg on. "I… I never…"

"Yamamoto," he gently said. The teen met his eyes. "No parent would want to bury their own child before they die."

"Oh…" Yamamoto said in a whisper, his tone broken at the realization. "I didn't want to worry him."

"Then come on," Tsuna said. "Don't stay there Yamamoto. I know things are worse now but trust me," he looked back at Mia. Yamamoto followed his gaze. "Things _will_ get better."

Yamamoto nodded slowly. "Okay," he said. Then a bit more strongly, "Okay." Tsuna helped him clamber over the chain fence then the whole school suddenly crowded around them, voicing their thoughts and worries. Tsuna easily slipped away to head down to the halls, where he walked morosely back to the classroom. He didn't expect Mia to be waiting for him outside. When she saw him, he automatically opened his arms just in time for her to jump into them.

"_Sono davvero orgoglioso di voi_," she said (_"I'm so proud of you."_). Tsuna didn't say anything and just buried his head in her hair.

Yamamoto Takeshi went to look for Tsuna, to thank him, when he walked in on the two just as they were hugging each other. He heard her say something in a different language. He couldn't understand it but he saw how Tsuna's tensed frame loosened in her hold. He stayed there, leaning against the wall until they parted. When he came out to greet them, he gave them his most genuine smile.

After that, Yamamoto joined their group to the displeasure of Gokudera. To Tsuna's exasperation, Yamamoto treated their situation like a game. Mia slapped him behind the head, hoping for the baseball ace to understand that this was real and it's serious. He just grinned at them and laughed it off.

Reborn nodded approvingly. Another family member acquired.

* * *

**The Humorously-named Family's Cow**

Mia wonders how much crazy they had to qualify for insane. First Gokudera, then Yamamoto and now a child in a cow print suit that threw grenades and snot while claiming to be a hitman to assassinate Reborn. They were having a study session at Tsuna's house – just the two of them – with Reborn overseeing their work when the kid broke down Tsuna's door with all of the intention of coming in like Rambo and killing everyone and anything.

It turns out the cow was from the Bovino Famiglia and that his name was Lambo. Unfortunately for him, Reborn treated him like trash, not even bothering to acknowledge his existence. He cried and threw a tantrum. That is, bring out an active grenade from within his afro. Reborn made quick work, throwing out the kid and the grenade out the window. After the grenade exploded, they heard Lambo cry. Both of them pitied Lambo and went out to calm the kid before he decided to take out more bombs.

A few days later, Lambo was happily staying with Tsuna – how that arrangement worked, Mia didn't bother to ask – and came to school one day to challenge Reborn. Gokudera and Yamamoto we're arguing who was to be the right man, when Lambo popped up. Before he did anything, Reborn already had knocked him flat on his ass and crying.

"That's child abuse right there," Mia pointed out.

"You're going to do anything about it?" Reborn challenged her.

"Not at the moment, no."

Then Lambo pulled out – _that is some messed up shit right there _– a purple bazooka from his afro and shot himself with it. A huge plum of purple gas filled the area that had them all coughing.

"What the hell?" Gokudera exclaimed. The smoke cleared and where Lambo was, a teenager around their age stood. He was a suave boy immediately, Mia could tell. Then Reborn explained that what just happened was the Ten-Year Bazooka and the effect of it. How it switches the user with himself ten years into the future.

"I know I've seen a lot of things happen that I still have trouble believing but this is just some straight-up _bullshit_," Mia said, dumbfounded.

Reborn smacked her behind the head. "A lady does not swear," he said. Mia glared at him.

"Yare, yare, my past self sure does cause a lot of trouble," Lambo spoke up.

"Um…" Tsuna was as dumbfounded as Mia was.

"He sure as hell did!" Gokudera snapped at the teen. "You're a pain in the ass you know that?"

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Cut him some slack – he hadn't even done anything yet!" Yamamoto laughed.

What happened next was completely unbelievable. Lambo had attacked Reborn with a skill that literally brought lighting down. Mia thought he was going to get it then proved why he was the strongest hitman in the world. He beat Lambo easily like a snap and the teen left, tail between his legs and sobbing grossly in defeat. Well, Mia thought when future Lambor reverted back to present Lambo, that anything can happen no matter how stupid or absurd it is.

* * *

**Poison Scorpion**

Mia was severely pissed. She didn't care if it was Gokudera's sister and a hitman – she'll fucking rip out that entire woman's pretty hair. No one, _no one _ruins her homemade lunch. She put effort in that! She was grinding her teeth throughout class after lunch. Tsuna kept shooting her worried looks but she ignored all of it. During break, she dragged Gokudera outside with Tsuna and Yamamoto following her, curious at what she was going to do.

"Ah… Mia?" Tsuna hesitantly called out.

She whirled around with an expression of an angry tiger that had Gokudera retract his steps. "Matteis-sama?" He said, startled at the face of her tenancy.

"Call me Mia Gokudera – I'm not some high ranking person like Tsuna is," she snapped at him. Poor Gokudera, who couldn't retort that _she is _someone important, merely gaped at her. Similar expressions were mirrored on Tsuna and Yamamoto just laughed.

"Mia-chan sure is something? Ne Tsuna?" He nudged the brunette.

"Now," she poked Gokudera on the chest. "Tell me how to find your sister."

"What?!" Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed at the same time. She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"I want to find your sister." She repeated.

"No, nee-chan would kill you for sure!" Gokudera stared at her the same time Tsuna angrily said, "Are you being stupid?"

She pinned him with a glare that the one who was obviously being stupid here was him and it infuriated Tsuna. Mia had never been brash but now she decided it was a good idea when a hitman was after him? He bristled at her. Before he could express why she was being stupid, Mia raised a finger.

"Bianchi can't kill me," she declared confidently. They stared.

"And uh… how do you suppose that is?" Gokudera asked, perplexed by her logic.

"Because I mean something to Tsuna, who happens to be the future boss of the Vongola Family; now if she kills me, Tsuna would inevitably hate the mafia and would never become the boss which in Reborn's case will put him in a very difficult position and so, Reborn would not let me die." She stared at them, daring for them to challenge her claim.

There was a clap and they all swirled around to see Reborn clapping his hands together.

"Nicely put Mia. You're right – it would be hard to convince Dame-Tsuna if you get killed" he praised her.

"What the hell Mia!?" Tsuna glowered at her. She gave him a cool look.

"So you don't care at all?"

"What?!" Tsuna gaped at her. "I do care that's why this is so stupid!" He childishly stomped on the ground.

"Trust me Tsuna, I'm always right." She smiled triumphantly at him.

He deflated because he knew she was right… _again_. God he was starting to hate that. Also, he hated it how all she had to do was freaking s_mile_ and he'd go out like a candle. Defeated, he sulked towards Yamamoto who patted him comfortingly at the back.

"So Gokudera, how can I lure that vixen out?" Gokudera looked at loss at what to say to her.

"Actually, you can't do anything about it either though Mia," Reborn spoke up.

Mia sharply looked down on him.

Reborn continued, "While it's certainly true that I won't let you die, you could suffer some long-term effects or trauma like Gokudera did."

"Yes!" Tsuna cheered. Glad that someone would convince her that it was a bad idea.

Indignantly, Mia said "But I want to get back at her!"

Reborn gave her a look. "And then what? Challenge her to a duel?"

Mia looked stricken for a moment, like she hadn't actually thought it out so well as she think she did. "Um…"

"If you can't plan that far ahead then Tsuna was right too, you are stupid."

Tsuna didn't know what to feel – Reborn just said he was right but he called Mia stupid as well, which she really wasn't because she was _Mia_. In the end it was the right thing for her, he thought woefully. He hoped she would forgive him.

Mia flushed at the rebuke. "Well I'm sorry, I'll just remember to plan twenty steps ahead with four back-up plans next time!" she hotly said.

"Why are you so bothered with Bianchi?" Reborn questioned her. "It's just a homemade lunch."

Mia bit her lip then replied in a final, curt tone, "Because she spat on something I loved to do."

Knowing that she had lost the argument, she turned on her heel and marched right back to class. People parted away for her like the red sea while she fumed past them. Reborn sighed and pulled down his fedora.

* * *

Gokudera could not believe the pure nerve of Mia Matteis. Sure, his first impression of her was that she was snarky little thing but then he learned that Mia turned out to be someone who was the Tenth's best friend. She definitely deserved that title although he secretly wondered why the two weren't dating. Maybe they hadn't realized their feelings for each other; he concluded which put both him and the baseball freak into the same conclusion. They both decided separately on their own to let things go their natural course.

Gokudera just worried that Mia might not live too long because she was currently arguing with his sister. After collapsing on the floor when he entered the Sawada household and saw Bianchi, the familiar churn of foam rose up to his mouth and he had been there ever since. The tenth was trying to pacify Mia – who forcefully blackmailed Gokudera into addressing her that or else be hated – into backing off before Bianchi decided to melt her face off with her poison cooking.

Bianchi huffed and arrogantly whipped her hair. "Don't be mad because you're cooking lost to mine," she said.

"Lost? You can poison anything just from touching them!" Mia glared at Bianchi.

Yamamoto wisely stayed back and decided to help Gokudera up. He usually stops people from fighting but Mia was livid and he _did not_ want to be in the middle of that cat fight. God bless Tsuna for trying even though he was failing. Both women ignored him.

"You lack love little girl." She then squealed at how her love for Reborn made her strong.

"Love?" Mia repeated, outraged. "You don't even understand what it is!"

Bianchi narrowed her eyes dangerously. Mia didn't falter from her stance; her blue eyes glinted with resolution. Neither backed down as static sparks flew between each other.

"You claim you know what love is?" Bianchi stepped closer to her and stared her down intimidating.

Mia copied her action likewise and looked up to the woman. Her blue eyes conveyed so much emotion that it surprised Bianchi for a second before she schooled her features into a calmer, cautious one. When Mia spoke, her voice was thick.

"My _mother _taught me how to cook. I cook because it reminded me of _home_."

Tsuna had gone quiet, staring at Mia in shock. Bianchi felt her cold hitman mask crumble at the girl's spirit. Suddenly, the girl before her looked like a sad child, with wide blue eyes that could swallow the hardest of hearts.

"You ruined the lunch I made and it was a waste," Mia spat bitterly. "I know it's stupid to get angry at something like this but I was really excited to have the others try Pa's potato wedges."

"Wait, your Dad came home?" Tsuna asked.

For the first time since the argument started, Mia actually took notice of him. She nodded miserably. "Yeah," she mumbled. "But he had to leave again for Okinawa this time. He made those for dinner – it's the only thing he can make actually." She said the last part with a hint of nostalgia.

Bianchi sighed, quite regretful of her actions. Mia may not understand that love for someone special, but she did understand what familial love is. Her heart was in the right place and Bianchi couldn't fault her for that. A surge of affection rose and she suddenly pulled the younger girl to smother her against her bosom, to the shock of everyone around them.

"_Cosa in Gandalf's shaggy vesti?_" Mia exclaimed, just as shocked as the rest of them (_"What in the name of Gandalf's shaggy robes?"_).

"_Mi dispiace, è stato un errore, mi hanno fatto che,_" Bianchi replied in kind (_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."_). Her tone was softer and warmer, to Mia's confusion when she looked up. She opened her mouth to say something but decided on something else instead.

"Does this mean you won't try to kill Tsuna?"

Bianchi actually laughed. Gokudera had managed to stay conscious and translate for the benefit of the idiot, but was limp against Yamamoto's side. He made a strange sound – a cross between a grunt and being strangled – in response to Bianchi's laugh. Bianchi fondly brushed a stray blonde lock behind Mia's ear. She sighed, a bit regretful.

"_Se questo ti rende felice,_" Bianchi said (_"If it makes you happy.."_). Mia hugged her tightly back, absolute joy in her expression.

After that, Bianchi had stayed at the Sawada household, adding another strange person to Tsuna's life. But he couldn't really hate her, despite her attempts to poison him. Bianchi said she would stay for Reborn although both he and Tsuna knew that she had grown to like Mia as well. Tsuna was immensely grateful because he wasn't going to fear his own meals and also because Bianchi served to be an older-sister figure to Mia.

Gokudera seemed in league with Tsuna's thoughts, as he was staring with awe at Mia. She was animatedly chatting with his sister – who wore goggles under Reborn's request – teaching the younger girl of the many poisons that she could utilize. She was certainly something to marvel at. Beside him, Yamamoto (to Gokudera's undying irk) laughed and played with Lambo.

Nana was merely happy at the sight of so many people having dinner at their home. Reborn watched over Tsuna's ever growing family and had to admit the charisma that the boy had. With certain training, he'll grow to be very influential. Mia, on the other hand, had her own brand of charisma. She was a passionate little thing. He hadn't expected her to win Bianchi over but it just proved all the more that she would be a great match.

He stole a piece of food from Tsuna while simultaneously thinking that Tsuna's real training would begin. He had progressed well in his Japanese subjects, despite being blown up for getting the wrong answer every now and then. But with that certain aspect left to Mia, Reborn could advance on teaching the both of them social etiquette and Mafia history. Before that though, Tsuna would have to meet someone. Reborn needed a daily dose of entertainment after all.

* * *

**Slap in the Name of Justice! (and kawaii babies)**

The next day, a girl referring to herself in third-person showed up who slapped Tsuna for no reason. She claimed that Tsuna was corrupting innocent babies and that scum like him should go drown and die. She didn't get off for insulting him because Mia began to swear at her in rapid-fire Italian before any of the others could do anything.

Needless to say, the strange girl branded Mia a 'Yankee' and ran away with a promise to save Reborn from the clutches of an evil teenager.

Mia slowly turned to Reborn, staring at him accusingly. He merely smirked in reply.

* * *

**I'll admit, Lambo's character is always the hardest character for me to write. I was a quiet kid so writing obnoxious little kids aren't relatable to me. If any of you guys wonder why I skipped the majority of some of these episodes, read my Author's note at the very beginning.**

**Got any questions for me? Just put it in the review! **

**Translation:**

**_Buona fortuna! - _Good luck!**

**_Sono davvero orgoglioso di voi - _I'm so proud of you.**

**_Cosa in Gandalf's shaggy vesti? - _What in Gandalf's shaggy robes?**

**_Mi dispiace, è stato un errore, mi hanno fatto che - _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that**

**_Se questo ti rende felice - _If it makes you happy**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED**

**BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW, IF I SEE A REVIEW IT WOULD REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY**

**LOL**

**(I'm such a review whore)**

**(HA)**


	7. To Protect One's Own

**Okay from here on out, shit will get real. I skipped some things I deemed unimportant and made a big deal out of one event. Some episodes of the daily arc would be mentioned and some scenes from the manga as well (because it's a shame not to include them). I'll also mention that I'll be updating a bit more slowly now because I have school work and TU to deal with. **

**Sorry guys but as Mia would say, shit happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own a Potter wand.**

* * *

Tsuna was stuck. Not literally, mind you. But without Mia, he couldn't figure out how to solve this particular problem that Reborn presented to him. She had gone to the market on a shopping trip on the insistence of his Mother. She couldn't say no obviously so Tsuna's study session for the day consisted of Reborn's hellish tutoring. He was thankful at least that Gokudera and Yamamoto had joined him. Turns out Gokudera was a genius and could have answered the problem if Reborn hadn't knocked him out. Right now the bomber was lying down on his bed.

"If you don't answer this problem by the end of the day, we'll be playing Russian Roulette," Reborn told them.

Yamamoto laughed. "Sounds fun kid, why not do it now?"

"Hiiiieeeeee! No, no, no, no! We'll do the problem instead!" Tsuna furiously racked his brain for any formula but his memory was hazy and he couldn't remember every single one.

"Aw Tsuna." Yamamoto pouted. "Playing the game would be easier."

Tsuna glanced at him and took out an orange binder from his drawer. In it contained his notes that Mia had him rewrite for a better understanding of their lessons and a few of her own as well. He handed it to Yamamoto. The baseball jock accepted it and began to flip through his pages. With each page, Yamamoto's smile grew wider and wider till he was bursting with laughter.

"What is this?" he asked.

Tsuna shrugged and began writing down some formulas that might be able to solve this damn problem. "When Mia was tutoring me, she said that learning could be fun if you make it."

"Really? Did you draw this?" Yamamoto pointed at a drawing of a robot in the middle of an equation to solve for height.

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Yeah."

"So why are you giving it to me?" Yamamoto wondered, closing the binder.

Tsuna pointed a pencil at him. "Not giving, but lending it. I think you need it more than I do."

Yamamoto laughed, "You're absolutely right. Thanks Tsuna!"

Tsuna hummed in reply. "Just make sure to give it back, Mia likes adding things that she thinks would help out."

"Stupid… baseball… freak…" Gokudera groaned from his side of the bed. The two boys brightened at the sound of the bomber.

"It looks like Gokudera is waking up!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Not if I can help it," Reborn said and yanked a cord that was connected to the shelves that hung on top of Tsuna's bed. A screw came out and the books that were on top came crashing down on Gokudera's head, knocking him out cold once again. "Gotta give Gokudera credit, he should have been out longer than that." Tsuna backed into Yamamoto, eyeing Reborn warily. The tutor from hell pointed a green ruler at them menacingly. They flinched. "Answer that or play the game with a five in a six chance of getting shot."

The door suddenly slammed open and the third-person-referring girl strode into the room like she owned the place. Tsuna stood up; going to say that it was _not_ appropriate to trespass into other people's home without their permission es_pecially _in a boy's room but she just rushed passed him before he could say anything.

"Reborn-chan!" she squealed at the hitman. Reborn stared at her.

"Who are you again?" he asked.

"Hahi!" Haru blushed in embarrassment. She bowed in apology. "I'm Miura, Haru-desu!"

Tsuna wanted nothing more than for her to go away but then Yamamoto pointed out a very interesting fact. Haru was a student of Midori Middle School, judging from her uniform, that is only one of the most elite schools in Namimori. Then Reborn – that little shit – proposed that he'll allow Haru to take him away only if she answered the math problem. She tried. She failed. Then she tried to bring her father into this mess but he deems it unsolvable. There was a huge mess of Reborn being recognized as a Mathematics Genius known as Professor Boreen – for serious? He admitted that this was a tie, since the problem was unsolved. To Tsuna's relief, they won't be forced to play Russian roulette.

Mia came in then, bringing drinks with her. When she saw Haru, she paused. Then she saw Gokudera and paused again.

_"Ho perso qualcosa?_" She asked Tsuna (_"Did I miss anything?"_).

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. In a tired voice – the kind that sounded like 'I'm so done and I wish I could just die' – he replied, "_Sono lieto che lei ha._" (_"Be glad that you did."_)

_"L'italiano è migliore del modo," _Tsuna brightened at her praise (_"Your Italian is getting better by the way."_).

Reborn snorted. "_Egli sembra più un pollo un strangolato." _Tsuna glared at him (_"He sounds more like a strangled chicken.")_.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian Tsuna," Yamamoto said, amazed.

Tsuna blushed. "I'm still not very good at it but I understand it okay," he shyly admitted. Haru was also staring at the brunette. So he spoke Italian – terrible Italian – but it was still impressive. The girl that insulted her before set a drink in front of her. She looked up. Mia was frowning at her. Feeling guarded, Haru raised her chin defiantly at the girl.

"Yankee-chan," Haru greeted her stiffly.

"Fatuous-sama," Mia returned likewise.

"Did you just call me _fat?" _Haru was outraged.

"I said fatuous as in F-A-T-U-O-U-S," Mia explained slowly. Haru glared at her. They stared at each other in a silent death match.

"So what's going on?" Mia slowly asked, breaking away eye contact from the girl known as Haru.

Tsuna coughed awkwardly and wordlessly slid a piece of paper towards her. She picked it up, read it for a moment and borrowed a pencil from Yamamoto. She scribbled something on it and left it face down on the table. Mia then made a quick exit, saying that she would get an ice pack for Gokudera. Curiously, all of them looked down at the piece of paper. In neat archaic letters, it read:

**SYNTAX ERROR**

"Cheeky little brat," Reborn said.

* * *

How the hell did it come to this? Tsuna thought. Dripping wet with a girl confessing before him who happens to be also wet – wait, that came out _so wrong_. Rewind! Long story cut short, Haru ambushed him at the bridge in armored cosplay wielding a hockey stick. She'll accept the Mafia story blah blah blah, then Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mia shows up. Gokudera's natural reaction? Blow her up, which he did and sent her drowning in the river. Tsuna was shot with a Dying Will Bullet, saves her and ends up being confessed to. He would have been flattered… if Kyoko and Hana hadn't shown up.

_Cazzo di universe. (Fuck you universe.)_

Mia felt absolutely frustrated, Haru was clinging onto Tsuna's arm like a lifeline and it severely bugging her to no end. Gokudera was currently locked into a shouting match with Haru – who was most probably going to be a common sight from now on – while Tsuna looked absolutely miserable. She took pity on him for his girl troubles and decided to make a very mature decision. She would make peace with Haru… even if she was a fatuous person.

"Hey Yamamoto?" The raven-haired teen glanced down at her, clearly amused by the situation before them.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help break those two apart, I need to say something to Haru." Mia sighed heavily. "Besides, I hardly think Tsuna would appreciate the stress of me antagonizing people who might become future friends." She stared at the three of them.

Yamamoto paused for a moment and then smiled gently. He patted her head and she looked back up at him. "You're really understanding Mia."

She blinked at him, a strange look in her eyes. She turned away, leaving Yamamoto a bit worried. Had he said something wrong? Mia reached up to pat the hand still on top of her head then awkwardly tucked her hands behind her back. Oh, he realized. Mia must be the type who doesn't take praises well. Smiling, he strode to the two fighting over Tsuna.

"Maa, maa," he said, coming between them.

"Back off baseball-freak!" Gokudera growled at him. He pointed at Haru. "This stupid woman refuses to let go of Tenth!"

"Ne, Haru-san, don't you think you should let go of Tsuna? He needs to get dressed for school." Haru pouted but obliged at the infallible logic. She let go and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He went away with Gokudera to get changed into some spare clothes that Reborn left. Mia approached Haru and offered her a towel. It was a good thing they had physical education today, Mia thought to herself. Haru narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

Swallowing her pride, Mia bowed before Haru in a classic Japanese apology.

"I'm sorry Haru-san. I know we got off on the wrong foot but I hope we can put everything behind us." Oh god did she want to cut her own tongue off. Tsuna better appreciate the sacrifices she makes for him or else she'll leave him to suffer alone with Reborn. Still, she was sincere.

Haru sniffed then turned her head away. "Haru will never forgive Yankee-chan for calling her fat!"

Oh that little snobby brat…

"Hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Hahi!" Haru leaned away when Yamamoto leaned closely to her.

"Miura-san, I think you should forgive Mia." Then in a whisper, he added, "She's Tsuna's best friend."

Haru froze.

"Haru will forgive Mia-chan!" Relieved, Mia shot Yamamoto a grateful smile. "But I will become Tsuna-san's bride!" Haru declared.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?"

* * *

As weeks went by, more and more strange people began to be drawn to Tsuna. First there was I-pin, the litte Chinese assassin girl, Sasagawa Ryohei, an enthusiastic boxer who surprisingly is Kyoko's older brother and even Hibari. Mia could see how happy – despite being exasperated to the max – he was at making new friends. She was glad that he was happy; she really was although she felt more than a little left out. What used to be study and movie sessions we're now trips to Yamamoto's sushi bar and the arcades. Haru and Kyoko were frequent as well - _they_ made lunches for everyone to share. She started to feel that she wasn't needed as much as she used to.

She kept her jokes to herself now and read most of the time. It sort of reminded her when she was at America. She used to spend her time reading in quiet corners of the school, unable to share her interest because she wasn't… normal. She spoke like a grown-up and acted like one. Mia couldn't relate to her peers. It was fine, she convinced herself. She was fine being alone, content at doing things by herself. But then she met Tsuna and she just… she liked having friends but she didn't know how to get along with them. Books can only take you so far after all.

Mia was human though, and she had her moments of weakness. For once, she left earlier than Tsuna, telling him that she needed to go look at something and won't be able to hang out with him. He seemed okay with that, she thought with a pang. She quickly changed out of her uniform to wear something more comfortable – jeans, an orange t-shirt her Pa gave her for her birthday and a pair of her oldest worn sneakers. She tied her hair into a pony tail, wore leather bracelets on both of her wrists – bracelets that she collected when she accompanied her Pa to some places.

For the first time in a long time, Mia felt… not normal but normal as she could possibly handle because under all the jokes and puns, Mia took this seriously. Being in the mafia was no joke. Nothing hadn't happened yet but that didn't assure her of anything. Tsuna might trick himself to believing that if he just closed his eyes it will all go away but for her, her eyes will always be open. Always aware, always careful. But the stress was getting too much and she needed that fresh breath of air. So when she stepped out of her apartment, she took a long casual walk around Namimori. There was a coffee shop she wanted to try but never had the chance to so she decided to head there.

She sat outside, sipping her coffee and just watched people pass by. The blonde strands of hair that framed her face were highlighted by the afternoon sun, bringing out her cornflower blue eyes. She was so into her thoughts that she was startled when a young man approached her.

He was blonde but with brown eyes, he wore a green furry jacket and was absolutely sheepish as he smiled at her. She noticed right away that he was a handsome young man. Uh-oh, she thought. Hot guys don't usually talk to her out of the blue. Something had to be wrong here.

"They do have great coffee here huh?" he said.

"Yeah," Mia awkwardly replied.

"Mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Mia looked around and indeed, it was a full house. She was the only one here sitting alone on this table. She made her mind and gestured courteously at the chair in front of her.

"I won't mind," she said, smiling faintly.

He took his seat and Mia resumed her observing. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them until a waitress broke it by setting down a cup of coffee in front of the guy. The waitress glanced at her.

"Would your girlfriend like to try our special cake? It's popular with the girls lately." Mia spat out her coffee at the same time the guy waved his hands around.

"We're not dating!" he said then he scratched his cheek, glancing at her. "But I'd like to order the special anyway." The waitress giggled – _evilly mind you _– and left. Mia could feel her face heat up.

"You didn't need to do that," she protested meekly.

He flashed a smile at her, one that made her blush darken. "I always return the favor. You were nice enough to share a table with a stranger."

"You didn't have anywhere else to sit plus you look like you've been walking for a while now so I figured you needed a rest," she said. She wished she could just melt into her chair.

"You're so modest." The young man held out a hand. "I'm Dino Chiavarone."

Mia took his hand, surprised. "You're Italian? Me too! I'm Mia Matteis."

Pleasantly surprised, Dino placed his other hand on top of hers and shook it. He grinned. "Coincidence huh?"

There was a cough. The waitress had arrived with a slice of cake. Mia snatched her hands back like she was burned and tucked them into her lap. Dino chuckled and withdrew his hands.

"Your order!" the waitress cheerily said and placed the plate before Mia. "Will there be anything else?" Dino shook his head and the waitress left. Mia hesitantly picked up the fork and glanced at Dino.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked him.

"Definitely!" Dino said.

Well, if he says so… Mia took a bite and scrunched up her face. Dino frowned. "What's wrong?"

She cut another piece and held it up to observe. "It's too sweet."

"Really?" Out of nowhere he leaned out of his seat and ate the cake right off her fork. "You're right; it is a bit too sweet."

"Hey!" she protested and wiped the fork on a napkin. "You just don't do that man."

"I'm sorry," Dino apologized sheepishly.

Mia sighed – she faintly wondered if she was used to strange people by now – and began to eat her cake. It was too sweet but she drank her coffee between intervals. The cake was still good. When she was done she set the fork on the plate and wiped her mouth.

"That was really good, thank you." She smiled heartily at Dino.

He smiled back. His phone suddenly rang and Dino hurried to answer it. "Romario! Hey, I was just about to call you…" he laughed nervously. "Well you see, I got a bit lost and… oh…. I'll be there… promise!" he set down his phone.

"Mia, you wouldn't happen to know you're way around here right?"

"Say no more." She stood up, grabbing her bag. "It's my turn to return a favor."

* * *

Both Tsuna and Reborn were very surprised when the boss of the Chiavarone came to his house with Mia. She trailed wearily behind Dino looking at the guards that stood around the house with apprehension and resigned to the fact that her hunch had been right. They gave her mean looks which Dino quickly admonished them for. Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared and greeted (hostile in Gokudera's case) Dino.

"This girl here helped me get where I'm supposed to be so be nice to her alright?" There was a chorus of "Yes boss!" all around.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"How did you two meet Dino?" Reborn inquired. Tsuna was looking at them back and forth, an indescribable expression on his face. Gokudera and Yamamoto we're also looking at her the same way. Mia hid herself behind Dino. She sighed woefully; there goes her peace and quiet.

"Oh? Mia and I were on a date!" Dino said.

"What?" the three boys exclaimed.

Mia didn't think it was funny and kicked him in the shins. He yelped then rubbed his head apologetically. She glared at him and he nervously laughed. "I was kidding! Really!" he kept apologizing till Mia stopped glaring.

"So what's the real story?" Reborn inquired.

"We met over coffee," she deadpanned him. "Then I helped him get here."

"You forgot I brought you some cake," Dino added but was pinned down by her glare once again.

"That's it?" Reborn seemed almost disappointed.

"I'd tell you about the appearance of unicorns shooting lasers out of their rears and a poptart cat that flew through the sky leaving rainbows behind but I figured you wouldn't have found it interesting," Mia said.

"Nobody likes a smartass Mia," Reborn told her.

"Yeah I'm sure," she said scathingly. She just wanted _one day_ to be away from all of this. Was it too much to ask? She glanced at Tsuna and he looked downright uncomfortable. She waited for him to say something – _anything. _She wanted him to notice that no, she wasn't feeling alright but Tsuna didn't appear to have taken notice at all, which hurt her more than she cared to admit. She would have thought he would have known her by now but no. She supposed he still needed time. Her father knew her longest and he still had trouble understanding her from time to time.

"Thank you for helping Dino Mia. Go now, we have business to discuss," Reborn dismissed her. Oh hell, to hell with all of it. She nodded stiffly and left.

No, she will not cry. She'd rather cry tears of pain than this. Her head hung low as she left. She didn't head to her apartment; instead she wandered where her feet took her. Walking always cleared her mind - she'll want till she was tired. Back in the Sawada household, there was a stream of protests from everyone in the room.

"Let me go already Reborn!" Tsuna struggled against the green rope that had bound him. He wanted to go after Mia but damn. Reborn. Won't. Let. Him.

"That was harsh kid," Yamamoto murmured.

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera trailed off.

"Reborn, I think that was wrong for you to do." Dino frowned at his former mentor.

"Shut up all of you," Reborn said and yanked the rope backwards. Tsuna fell against his friends in a heap pile. "Not another word – Mia needed to be alone plus it's time she learned that not everyone would tolerate her cheek." He shared a glance with Dino.

Dino understood but Tsuna didn't. He stood up and glowered at his tutor. He was going to say something that would have earned him to be shot at but then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the ID and saw it was Mia. Her picture after they got his phone for the first time. He quickly answered it.

"Mia?"

_"Hey Tsuna… you wouldn't happen to know the 911 in Japan right?" _Mia's heavy breathing mixed in with her words. She sounded like she was running.

"911? Mia, what happened?" He demanded. Reborn looked up at him.

"Tenth?" Tsuna held a hand up.

"Put it in speaker Dame-Tsuna," Reborn ordered him. He wanted to spite Reborn but this was more important, so Tsuna obliged.

_"I'm just… exercising… you know," _she laughed nervously. "_So what's the number?" _

Air whistled through the phone's speakers and suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Oi! Mia, you alright?" Yamamoto asked.

"_Peachy," _she replied. She cried out suddenly and Tsuna almost slammed his phone to his ear.

"Mia?!"

There was a grunt. _"Yakuza bastards… where's Hibari when you fucking need him?" _she groaned then the call got cut off. Tsuna tightly held his phone in his hand then shoved it furiously into his pocket. He strode to the door, Gokudera and Yamamoto flanking either side of him.

"Where do you think you're going Tsuna?" Reborn's voice stopped him for a moment. Tsuna turned his head briefly to glance at his tutor.

"I'm saving my friend."

"Let Gokudera and Yamamoto handle it. You need to stay here."

Tsuna whirled around, angry at the audacity of his tutor. "I thought Family was supposed to take care of one another!" He glared at Reborn. "How can you expect me to be a boss when I can't even look after my own friends?"

Dino stared at his 'younger brother' and then at his tutor. Reborn smirked.

"Heh, alright," Reborn said, surprising everyone. "You should be lucky Dame-Tsuna, I know just where their base is."

"You do?" Tsuna blurted out.

"Yes. Dino?" The hitman looked at his other student. The bronco nodded. "Romario! We're going for a ride!"

* * *

This is what happens when you sulk around feeling sorry for yourself, Mia thought bitterly, kidnapped by Yakuzas to be done so as they pleased. They haven't done anything yet but she didn't dare hope for more. They took her bag, money and phone. She was left tied in a small smelly room. What is this? A goddamn urinal? She gagged at the smell. Those bastards. Her hands were tied behind her and her feet were bound but she managed to get up by sliding upwards against the wall. She looked around, looking for anything to use to cut her ropes. Nothing. Just a metal pipe, a frying pan and a pack of cigarettes. Remembering something from a book she once read, she relaxed her body to the best of her capabilities.

When she thought she was ready, she lied down on her stomach and bent her body, curling upwards. _Easy does it_, she thought to herself as sweat ran down her face. Hooking her feet through her arms, she rolled backwards, and slipped her legs through the loop of her arms. It worked! She cheered in her mind. Her hands were now in front of her.

She quickly untied the rope around her feet, keeping herself calm by focusing on the task. After freeing her feet, she undid the knots on her hands with her teeth. It was much more difficult but she kept a cool head. _Good things, _she told herself. _Think about the good things in life. Books, Movies, Pies… The smell of dirt._

She finally freed herself and she grinned at her accomplishment. "Sweet."

Just then, footsteps approached the door and Mia scrambled to hide her hands behind her back and tuck her feet beneath her knees. The door swung open and a yakuza wannabe grinned down at her. She blew a strand of hair from her face and glared at him. He closed the door.

"Shoji and Kibe did good. This girl's pretty cute," he lecherously leered at her.

This was why she didn't like being complimented on her looks. People think she was pretty, she thinks they're stupid. She had freckles dot her face; her hair had weird color proportions of blonde and her mouth was seemingly small which is ironic because she's a big talker when she wants to be. Like now, she said, "Which can't be much to say about you."

"What did you say? You calling me ugly?" He loomed threateningly over her. She scoffed at him. Gokudera had better glares than that.

"You called yourself ugly," she quipped. It happened so fast she didn't see it coming. He backhanded her across the face but she held strong on her position. _Just a little more_, she told herself over the pain. _Angry people don't think straight. Wait for it._

Her cheek stung but her eyes fiercely glared at him.

"Not so pretty now are you?" He sneered at her.

She spat at his face.

He roared and lunged at her. She sidestepped him and picked up the nearest object – the frying pan and whacked him against the face. He crumpled like a sack of potatoes. She hesitantly nudged him with her foot and he grunted. With a squeak, she slammed the frying pan down his head again for good measure. She sensed another person coming, judging by the footsteps it was only one pair. She darted to the door, the pan clutched tightly in her hands.

"Oi Higa? You done already? The boss wants to see you." another yakuza stepped in and saw his comrade on the floor, unconscious. He turned around but Mia hit him across the face as well. Like his friend, he crumpled and Mia struggled to catch him. She tried to lower him gently to muffle the sound and not attract attention. When she accomplished that, she peeked through the crack in the door.

Well shit, the place was filled with them. She saw a window across the room. How many feet can a person survive? She wondered to herself. Fifty feet would kill her for sure and a third story would disable her… she hoped this was a first or second story building. She did not want to go over that plan yet thank you very much.

_Think, _she told herself. She looked around the small cramped room. Her eyes scanned for anything useful. They landed on the cigarette pack. She picked it up. It was half-full. She searched the unconscious men, and grinned when she found her prize. She opened the top of the pack enough to squeeze all the cigarettes then took all the sticks out and put them back in the other way around. The lighting ends stuck out just enough for it to burn. Taking out the lighter she prayed her plan would work and lighted the cigarettes. When the smoke started to go up, she opened the door and threw the pack inside the other room as far as it can. Immediately, it caught attention and everyone was focused on it. She opened the door and dived behind the couch. It was a cheap couch – its cushions were just pillows and then a blanket draped over it.

There was space underneath it and Mia rolled under it. Now all she had to do was either wait for them to leave and sneak out or wait till rescue arrives. She prayed to god nobody was fat – she didn't think the chair would handle the weight nicely or her body for that matter.

She didn't have to wait long, they discovered that she was missing and we're going to leave to find her when a huge explosion rocked the building. People yelled as they were blown from their feet. She curled into a ball and covered her ears. Could it be?

"How dare you bastards kidnap Matteis-sama! I'll fucking blow you all!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Leave some for me will you?"

"Mia? Mia are you here?" Tsuna's frantic voice made her poked her head from underneath the couch. The sight of the three of them there, made her forget all her troubles these past few weeks.

"Guys!" She was just so happy to see them. They all jumped and she crawled out, choosing to leave the pan. "I'm so glad to see you all!"

Tsuna stared at her. They all did. "Tsuna?" Mia frowned. Dino and Reborn appeared behind them.

"Mia," Tsuna sounded like he was trying hard to control himself. "Did they do that to you?"

Oh. She tentatively touched her cheek. She was still high in adrenaline so she couldn't feel it but it was there. "Um…" she looked down at her feet. "Yes," she said in a quiet whisper. Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes and his fists shook.

"Mia, come here. This is gonna be a bit messy," Dino went over to her and led her outside. Before that, she caught Reborn pointing Leon at Tsuna then she couldn't see them anymore. All she heard was the BANG!

It lasted only five minutes and the boys walked out, satisfied for getting back at the Yakuza gang if one were to judge by their black and blue appearances. Dino's family dealt with them. Tsuna trailed behind the other two, wearing a new pair of pants and a shirt. When he looked up and caught sight of her, he looked so guilty Mia couldn't help but forgive him – forgive all of them, even Reborn.

"You okay?" Yamamoto asked her, frowning at the blooming bruise on her face.

Actually, it fucking hurt. Now that the adrenaline wore off, she started to feel the ache and the pain but she smiled anyway even if it did hurt.

"Never better," and she honestly meant it.

"They didn't do anything else right?" Gokudera searched her with his eyes. If it were any girl, they would have called him a pervert but Mia understood. She shook her head.

"They hadn't had time to try." She remembered the satisfaction of hitting her captor.

"Mia… I'm sorry," Tsuna suddenly apologized. She snorted.

"My fault for going to places I don't know," she crossed her arms. "To be honest, I should be the one saying sorry. So… I'm sorry." They still look like they wanted to protest but she waved them closer. They did and she managed to wrap her arms on all three of them for a group hug. "And I wanted to say… thank you." When she let go, Gokudera and Yamamoto were both similar shades of red.

She and Tsuna laughed at them.

* * *

**Hohoho bet no one thought of that scene being serious eh? Obviously this is the episode Dino comes in and he tricked Gokudera and Yamamoto to thinking Tsuna was kidnapped. They beat the shit out of the yakuza lol. Here I used it to my advantage. Score for conveniently placed plot ideas! **

**This is what I meant by Mia not being an active fighter like Bianchi. People might say that no one could stay calm in a situation like that but there are people who exist that can think calmly in a dire situation. I for one myself knows it by experience. People thought it was funny to throw me in a eight-feet pool and left me half-drowning because they thought I was faking it. Stupid life guard was a shitty asshole. I managed to get myself out of that one by using my head.**

**Anyway, this is how Mia will fight back in future chapters. **

**Translation:**

**"_Ho perso qualcosa?_" - Did I miss anything?**

**"_Sono lieto che lei ha._" - Be glad that you did.**

**"_L'italiano è migliore del modo," - _Your Italian is getting better by the way.**

**"_Egli sembra più un pollo un strangolato." - _He sounds more like a strangled chicken.**

**_Cazzo di universe _\- Fuck you universe**

**REVIEW MINNA**

**BECAUSE I'LL BE FOCUSING ON TU NEXT AND IT MIGHT BE A WHILE UNTIL I COME BACK FOR SUNSET HUE**


	8. Omerta

**I'm not confusing am I? To my old readers, I'm pretty sure you know how I often jump from one character to another - not exactly going into first person since it takes a lot of work - because of the vast cast of characters that KHR has. No one has pointed this out yet so I feel like I should just throw it out there. **

**On another note, if anyone doesn't understand anything, please to tell me and I'll do my best to make it understandable. Alright? Great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but damn do I have posters littering my bedroom walls of posters of it.**

* * *

Reborn had seen evidences of what Mia had done prior to their arrival. The girl had the qualities to face a crisis and not be overwhelmed by emotions – it was a trait that would be useful in the long run, Reborn thought to himself. The other members of Tsuna's Family were brash and hasty – it was a quality shared by all youth after all but they didn't have Mia's resilience. Her adaptive nature would get them out of a cinch if he wasn't around – he was sure of it, no, he was _counting _on it.

When he saw the two Yakuza in the small room, he was intrigued by the injuries they sustained. She didn't use a pipe that was obvious enough. After searching the whole floor, he found a frying pan under the couch which matched the two's faces. With his investigation coming to an end, he met with the rest outside. Dino was talking to Tsuna and the others, explaining who exactly he was and his relationship with Reborn.

"Eh?! You were Reborn's previous student?" Tsuna gaped.

Dino nodded. "If it wasn't for Reborn I wouldn't have turned into the fine man I am today!"

Mia was scrutinizing him shrewdly from her spot, leaning against Dino's car. Reborn watched as Tsuna would occasionally glance at Mia; see her smiling and just content where she was. God, watching these two were so frustrating. They were so sweet it gave him cavity and a hitman never has cavities.

He jumped and sat on Mia's shoulder, to her surprise. Reborn poked her bruised cheek and tsked when she winced.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Reborn?" Tsuna demanded.

The hitman ignored him. "We'll need to work on your skills, you got potential." In his roundabout way, it meant that it was his way for apologizing for earlier – at least that's how she interpreted it. A teasing smirk played on her smile.

"Improvisation is a skill? Always thought it was ability," she said.

"Cheeky brat, once I'm through with you let's see how your 'ability' holds." Mia frowned at Reborn.

"Wait, what do you mean 'once you're through with me'?"

* * *

It was a majority vote for Mia to spend the night at the Sawada Residence. Everybody ignored her protests that she was alright and they've handled the problem but Tsuna would counter her every step of the way with his own logical reasoning that immediately stumped her and everyone else. She stared at him, mouth agape and said, "Who are you and what did you do to Tsuna?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes.

The people who now resided in the house including Bianchi with her goggles on, with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino were watching the two go at it from across the table. They were in Tsuna's room right now, each teen holding a child on their laps. Lambo sat on Tsuna while I-pin on Mia. Everybody's heads went back and forth as the two bantered. To see Mia being put down by Tsuna of all people was a spectacle to behold. The only ones who weren't surprised were Nana and Reborn because Tsuna's mother had seen them do it long enough and Reborn because he's… Reborn.

Mia was mock-glaring at Tsuna, who actually looked cocky for once, and threw half her torso backwards to the floor. She was glaring at the ceiling then. "Fine, I'll stay overnight." Tsuna brightened at that. "I'll go get my stuff from my place."

"There's no need to," Bianchi coolly told her. "Reborn had me go to your apartment to pick up your things."

Mia frowned, clearly displeased. "I hate you all," she muttered.

Bianchi smirked. "Don't be upset now, this is the perfect chance for me to tutor you in the ways of being a woman."

Mia sat up so fast she almost hit her head on the table. She had the most horrified expression to grace her face that Tsuna ever saw. In a way, it was the funniest thing ever.

"Oh _hell no_," she said. "I'd rather be shot at by Reborn."

"You don't really mean that," Tsuna said.

"No, I actually do."

"Hahaha! Mia really is a tomboy huh?"

"How dare you baseball freak! Mia-sama is a fine lady! If she wasn't, she wouldn't be by Tenth's side!"

Tsuna and Mia sweat dropped at the two. "So if I wasn't friends with Tsuna I would be a hobo?" She asked herself.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Gokudera quickly told her.

Bianchi tsked at her brother. "You lack sensitivity Hayato."

"Shut up!"

"Back to the earlier topic, shall I shoot you now Mia? I always wanted to shoot you with a Dying Will Bullet." Reborn polished his gun.

"Reborn!" Tsuna admonished his tutor.

"Heh, don't pretend you don't wanna see it." Reborn smirked. Most of the males in the room turned red at his suggestive tone.

Mia slightly leaned away from the hitman, not picking up the innuendo. "On second thought, I'll pick two of the lesser evils… in one condition."

"Oh?" Bianchi asked her. Mia nodded slowly. She lifted I-pin.

"I-pin has to be there with me! Will you I-pin?" she asked the little girl.

"I-pin will do her best!" the girl chirped.

"No fair! Lambo-san wants to be there as well!" Lambo interjected.

"Alright you, come here." Mia opened her arm out to him. Lambo jumped out of Tsuna's lap and into Mia's arms. She made sure she was holding them securely before getting up.

"Come on then, let's get you cleaned up." Bianchi gestured out the door. Mia stood up and followed, walking like it would be her last. Bianchi lightly pushed her to go faster, saying "_Tali drammatiche." ("Such the dramatic.") _

Yamamoto and Gokudera got up as well, the latter looking very regretful.

"It's getting late Tsuna, I promised that I'll be home for dinner." Tsuna nodded at Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry Tenth, but I have to go as well. I have a shipment of bombs coming in today so I have to meet with my dealer."

"No um… that's okay Gokudera-kun." Tsuna did not know what to say. He was highly disturbed at how nonchalant Gokudera said it, like it was as if he was just going to the store to buy cereal. "But thank you two for today," he told them gratefully. "Come stay for dinner next time, I'm sure Mom won't mind."

"I'll take you up on that." Yamamoto grinned.

"I would be honored to Tenth!" Gokudera bowed.

"No need for that Gokudera-kun." Tsuna laughed weakly.

After that, the two left. As soon as the door closed Tsuna could hear the one-sided bickering happen. He shook his head at his two friends. Still, the lighthearted atmosphere disappeared and was replaced by the seriousness that Reborn emitted. He had been dreading this since earlier. He had actually answered back at Reborn – not the side-comment kind but the 'I'll do whatever I want and you can't stop me' kind – and he was seriously worried if tonight will be his last.

All that stuff he said about Family and being a boss was a spur of the moment. He hadn't really meant it… totally at least. He still didn't want to be the boss of the Vongola Family.

"Tsuna." He flinched when his name was called.

"H-H-Hai?"

"I don't expect you to be a boss because I _will_ make you one," Reborn told him.

"I don't want to be the boss," Tsuna immediately denied.

Dino placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tsuna, the reason I came here to Japan was to evaluate you on Reborn's request."

"Evaluate?" Tsuna frowned. Dino nodded and withdrew his hand.

"As you know, I am the boss of the Chavarone Famiglia. As a long steady ally of the Vongola Famiglia, it is part of my responsibility to greet the next boss. Other than me, no other Family knows who the next heir is. I probably would have met you on your acceptance ceremony instead but Reborn called me in and I have to say… you have the makings of becoming a great boss Tsuna."

Tsuna laughed humorlessly. "Me? I don't think I have the qualifications to be a murderer."

It was Dino's turn to frown. "That's not what I meant Tsuna. A boss takes care of his Family. It's the boss' connection with their Family, their _Famiglia_ that makes them strong and you, you care very much. The Mafia isn't as dark as you think it is."

Tsuna was unconvinced. "The mafia kills people right? They fight over territory and power. I'm sorry Dino-san but I will not be the boss." With that he stood up, unwilling to hear more. He made up his mind; he will _not_ be the boss.

"Tsuna wait!" Dino called out but Tsuna strode out of the room without looking back.

"Reborn!" Dino looked to his former tutor. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Reborn petted Leon's head. "Because Dame-Tsuna can't run from this, whether he likes it or not, he will become the boss," he said.

* * *

After a nice bath and a change of clothes, Mia came downstairs to find a very somber Tsuna. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but dinner had begun and everybody had taken their seats. Since there was no other vacant chair besides the one on Bianchi's left, Mia took that seat. Nana gasped at the bruise on her cheek.

"Mia-chan, whatever happened to you?" She worriedly asked from the seat right next to Mia's.

Mia brushed it off with an awkward laugh. "This is gonna sound really dumb, but I walked in on the Boxing Club while they were practicing and I got hit by one of the members accidentally." She tapped her cheek. "I'll remember to knock next time."

No one called her out on the lie and Mia was grateful that almost everyone here was comfortable with lying. Tsuna's lips were pressed thinly but he didn't look her way, opting to frown at his dinner instead. She didn't know what happened after she, Gokudera and Yamamoto left but whatever it was, it bothered him. That aside, dinner went smoothly and it was a pleasant surprise to know that Dino is useless when his men aren't around to watch him. It had her giggling so much that Tsuna started to light up, unable to not find Mia tease his 'older brother' funny.

After that, Tsuna went to sit outside. He was later joined by Mia. She sat down beside him wearing a baggy blue shirt and pajama bottoms. He glanced at her briefly before turning his eyes away to the heavens above.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he answered.

She snorted. "You're brooding." Mia pointed out.

He kept his eyes upwards but he could see by the corners that Mia was staring at him, waiting for him to spill the beans. Mia had always listened to him, he thought. She always stood by his side, acting like the support that leaned on his back for him to stand straight and tall. They were best friends. He had nothing to hide anyway.

"It's just I don't want to be the boss. I don't want any of this," he confessed. "Why can't I just live an ordinary life?"

"Things don't always happen the way we want it to Tsuna," Mia quietly said.

Tsuna tried not to glare at her but he couldn't keep the agitation off his tone. "So what you're saying is that I should just let this happen?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Mia quickly said.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's all on you on how you're going to do this." He turned slowly to look at her. She was facing towards the garden wall; the look on her face was of deep thought. "I can't tell you what to do Tsuna," she started. "I can't tell you what will happen from here on out but I what I can tell you is that when life throws something at you – you make the best of it."

"I don't see the good about this at all," Tsuna muttered. Mia laughed suddenly and shook her head.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?" she teased him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, hurt.

She turned to him, a small smile on her lips. "So what about Gokudera? Yamamoto? Lambo? I-pin and everybody else? Don't they mean anything to you?"

Now that he thought about it, she did have a point, he stupidly realized. If Reborn hadn't thrashed his life he wouldn't have met any of these people. Well sure he might have been friends with Yamamoto in another life without Reborn but it just wouldn't be the same. He would never have met the others though, because they were foreigners. Never would they have come to Japan without a reason. Still, he wasn't going to admit that.

"Shut up," he told her.

"What?" She innocently asked, grinning.

"I can tell what you're thinking."

She scooted closer to him and bumped his shoulder. "So what am I thinking?"

"That I'm always right," he said in an impression of her voice. It sounded horrible.

"I don't sound like that!" she protested. Tsuna laughed. She huffed but didn't say anything. Placing her head to rest on his shoulder, the two of them stayed out to just enjoy the silence between them and only went to bed when Mia seriously fell asleep.

He knew she was tired and decided to carry her to the room where Bianchi and the kids slept. It was lucky for them that it's the start of the weekend tom. He tried carrying her bridal style, but lacked the muscle to do so. He regretted not being able to be physically fit. He opted instead to carry her on his back to the room. Gently laying her down on the spare futon set out for her by Bianchi, he pulled the covers up to her chin and watched as she curled in on her pillow like she always did. Smiling, he went back to his room where Reborn and Dino waited for him.

The moment he closed the door, Reborn snickered. "Watching someone sleep like a true creeper."

"T-Th-that's… how… I'm not even going to ask anymore," Tsuna stammered out, blushing. How did he even know that? He headed straight to bed and threw the covers over his head. After a moment, his voice was muffled by the covers, he said, "Good night Dino-san, Reborn."

"You forgot someone Dame-Tsuna."

"Good night Leon."

He was asleep in a matter of moments, the exhaustion of today taking its toll on him at last.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna was startled awake by Mia's scream. He jumped right out of the bed and ran outside his room, tripping on his own feet along the way and falling down the stairs. Scrambling to get back on his feet he located the sound of her scream and found her cowering outside the door of bathroom.

"Mia? What's going on?"

She didn't look at him, her eyes focused on what's inside the bathroom. She lifted a hand and pointed. Following it, he saw what the problem was. There was a big ass mother effing turtle inside the bathtub!

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. Wait, were his eyes deceiving him? "IS IT GROWING?"

No, the turtle was seriously growing like a sponge almost to the point where it outgrew the tub. It destroyed it and water flowed down to the floor.

"Enzio!" Dino came up behind him. "I was looking for you, you know that?"

"That thing is _yours_?" Tsuna gaped.

Dino rubbed his neck nervously. "Sorry for the damage, I'll pay for it."

"That's not the problem right now!"

* * *

After getting whipped in the face and a disturbing history lesson of Enzio's origins, Tsuna and Mia decided to go out to escape the madness for a while. It had been a while, Tsuna thought, since they've gone to hang out just the two of them. With everything going on, he missed the quiet afternoons where he could just read quietly and Mia would be sleeping on his bed, or they would be playing games all afternoon. He felt a bit sad that he still hadn't finished her book in between Reborn's tutoring, hers and the booming shit that seemed to happen whenever one of his friends were around. It was starting to gather a bit of dust too.

They walked to the park, Mia humming to herself. Tsuna had heard Bianchi ask if it was alright for her to go outside, since there was a large bruise on her face. She waved it off – the nerve of that girl – and said that she wasn't ashamed of it. He wondered why.

"Because it's a battle scar." He jumped. Mia was grinning at him.

"Uh, what?" he said blankly. She chuckled.

"Tsuna, you were talking out loud."

Oh. Well, might as well throw the question out there. He coughed awkwardly. "Um… what do you mean a 'battle scar'?"

She shrugged. "I earned it because I was being a bit too cheeky –"

"I can imagine that," Tsuna muttered. One of these days, her cheek could seriously get her killed. Mia went on, not hearing his comment.

"and because it's a reminder how I got through it on my own." She smiled proudly to herself.

Tsuna sometimes marveled her way of handling things and her strength. There was just something about how she looked at the world and not be overwhelmed by it that had him gravitate towards her, maybe hoping that her strength would rub off on him. So far her smarts and her sarcasm had. He used to feel envious because he was so useless but then she would look at him with those hopeful blue eyes, he felt like he might as well give it at try because she believed when no one did.

"I'm engaged to Hibari."

"WHAT?" He hadn't meant for it to be loud and oh damn, his voice broke too but that's _not the goddamn point_.

They had stopped walking and Tsuna was looking at her, unable to believe it. Mia had that annoying amused smirk on her face, the type that she was just messing with him.

"Seriously, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," she explained seeming far too amused for his liking.

He deflated at that. "Oh," he said blankly. Had he really been thinking that hard?

She shook her head at his hopelessness. "God, I can't believe you fell for that. Maybe next time I should say I'm pregnant."

He glared at her. "Don't you dare," he growled. His own reaction surprised him but Mia looked taken back, her eyes wide. He let out a deep breath. "Mia, I'm sort of not in the mood for life-changing jokes. Sorry."

She studied his expression and her face softened to a smile. "Yeah, I get it. But you have to admit everyone's reaction would be hilarious." She grinned mischievously. Hooking her arm around his neck she pulled him to start walking again. "I think Gokudera's would be the best."

He rolled his eyes but let himself be drawn in to the joke."You're an awful person."

She winked at him. "People like me anyway."

They went to buy some snacks and after a bit of arguing, it was decided that they would buy something for everyone. When they came back, Dino plucked the bags from their arms. He smiled at them, and jerked his thumb to the living room.

"Reborn's waiting for you two. Go on, I'll take care of this." Tsuna and Mia exchanged glances at each other, the former looking nervous and unsure while the latter grinned mischievously.

Mia pushed Tsuna into the room. "We'll let you handle it then," she said. "Make sure you save the chips, those are ours. The candies are for the kids."

"Uh…" Dino stood there, processing what she just said. _Wait for it_, she thought. _1… 2… 3…_

"LAMBO-SAMA SMELLS CANDY!"

"I-pin wants too!"

Dino yelped as two children jumped on him. There was a crash and the sound of squabbling. Mia chuckled and Tsuna was shaking his head. "You're cruel," he commented.

"I'm hilarious." She grinned.

"Tsuna." The joking mood vanished and Tsuna somberly faced towards the direction where his name was called. Reborn was there, sitting on Bianchi's lap. He was petting Leon the way an evil genius pats their equally evil cat. The thought made him cringe.

"Yeah?" he cautiously replied.

He did not see it coming. One minute he was standing there, the next he was only in his underwear having the most powerful urge to go running around town. "I WILL TRAIN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Mia stared where Tsuna previously stood. He was gone in a heartbeat, disappeared into the wind… she dumbly turned her gaze to where Reborn was, his gun never lowering and she had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

"Um… Reborn?" Her voice was small. That gun was pointing at _her_. He wasn't really going to shoot her right? _Right?_ A bullet came wheezing past her face and hit the wall behind her. She _felt _the bullet come _this goddamn close _to her face – like a _millimeter away_. She was breathing quite heavily and her muscles were itching for her to bolt out the door but she held her stand.

_Relax. _A small voice in her head told her. _Exhale. _She did. With a single breath, she relieved most of the tension in her body. Mostly. There was enough left for her to remain alert.

He was testing her reflexes and found it to his liking. She certainly was made of tough stuff. Reborn noticed a lot of things – like how Mia would approach a problem and how to avoid it. Compared to the rest – she was the most cunning. He needed her to be Tsuna's voice of doubt in times when the boy's naivety would be too great to overcome. He had a feeling there was a strong sense of righteousness in there underneath all that Dame-ness, he could just sense it – the same way he could sense the stupidity from Tsuna's father. It was a miracle that Tsuna turned out the way he did.

But anyway, the mafia is a very dark place. Tsuna needed someone to break reality to him and Mia just so happened to be the right person for that. Now if those two would just get together… He smirked and saw Mia flex her fingers. Yup, it would be so _fun _when they realize it. He could just imagine how the sex jokes and innuendos would affect Tsuna. Oh how glorious that would be.

He lowered his gun and chuckled.

"Am I going to live another day?" Mia asked.

One thing to fix though – she had that gift of getting under people's skin with words alone. Cheeky little brat. It was probably the best that Tsuna was there to make sure she didn't get herself killed with that smartass mouth of hers. Him and the rest of his future guardians. Once she's elevated herself to Tsuna's wife, probably needed to have the protection of the whole Family… and CEDEF.

"Actually, you have until next month," he told her. He jumped out of Bianchi's lap and walked up towards her. Mia sat down on the floor, still very cautious but much more at ease.

"So why did I have a close brush with death?" she wondered.

"Just testing," he flippantly told her. She nodded slowly. "Anyway, I'll be training Tsuna physically from now on while you will be with Bianchi, learning etiquette and Mafia history."

He expected her to protest but instead she nodded again, looking quite thoughtful. Then he watched as her expression enlightened, like she had just realized something.

"Alright," she agreed. "But I want something in return."

He narrowed his dangerously eyes at her, letting out the faintest of his killer intent. She ignored it purposely. She had that look in her eye when she wanted something.

"Mia," Bianchi warned her. Mia kept her eyes fixated on him. Yup, this girl would definitely get herself killed.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I want the Vongola Family's record. Everything, from its founder to its customs, I wanna know what Tsuna's getting into." She finished with a frown.

"You don't trust the Vongola?"

"No," she honestly told him. He could respect that; she is a civilian after all. But what she was asking was dangerous in itself. That kind of information could be exploited and the Family would be compromised. He had to make sure that it would stay with her only.

"I'll speak to the Ninth," he ominously told her. She kept her mouth shut – good. She understood what she was doing. "However if I am allowed to disclose this information to you, you will have to take the vow of silence."

_"Omerta…"_ She murmured quietly to herself. Reborn nodded.

"That's right. If you break that…" he trailed off. He didn't need to say more. She swallowed.

"I got it," she said in a small voice.

"Good girl." Reborn gestured to Bianchi. "Bianchi will tutor you. Work hard or I'll shoot you."

"No you wo-"

BANG! Reborn fired another round.

"I'll be quiet now."

"Hopefully you stay that way."

He needed the two of them to be ready because they were running on a clock. Their first obstacle was heading their way and there wasn't enough time for him to train both Gokudera and Yamamoto. He had just received an order from the Ninth… to apprehend the escaped convict Mukuro Rokudo.

* * *

**Oho! Mukuro's appearance is high time near! I still got some other episodes to cover and the Mafia Land one will be a chapter all on its own since it's introducing two of the Arcobalenos. I got plot holes to cover and a historical relevance problem to fix that concerns the Arcobaleno. Busy! Busy! **

**I'll be deviating quite a lot and Tsuna is much more confident here in my story but I will still stick close to canon. Prepare for timeskips my dear readers because there's a lot of it. Oh, and I'd like to warn some of you that if you're looking for romance only, sorry to disappoint. When I wrote this story, I had the following in mind:**

**Friendship**

**Adventure**

**Politics**

**Morality and then**

**Romance. **

**I'll be exploring the aspects of Politics here so if no one is interested in the subtle power play... well I still got a lot of fluff going on. **

**Note: I love writing Mastermind! Reborn. Its just so fun to literate his ideas, thoughts and plans.**

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	9. Ranking Prince Fuuta

**And so this will be the final chapter before the Kokuyo Arc where it introduces the last 2 characters. Now this one was particularly fun to write, partly because Mia is mad here and a bit of jealous Tsuna. Lol, wanna bet when the big confession of love will be? Will it be on a random chapter set in the Daily Life Arc or in one of the major arcs? **

**Even if any of you guys guessed right, you'll have to wait to know XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I did sacrifice eight hours just to write this chapter lol.**

* * *

**Feelings and Perverted Doctors**

Kyoko wasn't blind to how exhausted Tsuna and Mia looked when they went to class, Tsuna physically more so than Mia. The moment they got into the room, Tsuna would dump his bag beside his desk, plunk down on his seat and magically fall asleep instantly on it until Mia would gently rouse him up. It happened so often it was considered a normal occurrence now.

Kyoko wondered what they had been doing… the other day she passed by through a neighborhood and had come across Mia confronting a strange man in a white suit.

"Dr. Shamal right?" she gasped. "Are you him?"

"As a matter of fact, I am and who you might be darling?" Dr. Shamal asked her, leaning closely.

She backed away and Kyoko saw that her clothes were partly singed and her hair was tied up into a hasty bun. Mia looked very uncomfortable but she steeled herself for what she had to do. Setting her shoulders straight and chin high she stepped right into his face, surprising him. "Doctor," she started. "Please, you have to cure my friend."

Dr. Shamal snorted. "You mean the little punk? Nah, I don't treat men." He leaned down instead, his face close enough that was merely inches away from hers. Mia held herself resolutely. "I'd rather much spend my time with you."

She looked at him straight in the eye. "I'd rather waste all of my time away from you but here I am," she shrugged flippantly. "So, are you going to come with me or not?"

The doctor pulled back, surprised. He smirked. "Aren't you spunky?"

Mia blew the loose strands from her face impatiently. "Reborn calls me a smartass but I prefer to be called an aleck." She muttered something and shook her head. "Alright, what is it that I have to do to get you to come with me?"

Shamal pretended to think about it. "How about… a kiss?"

Kyoko gasped. Mia looked disgusted but she didn't say anything. "The things I do for that idiot," she fondly said. Taking a deep breath, she screwed her eyes shut and elevated her head. "Okay, I'm ready."

Doctor Shamal stared at her and frowned. He opened his mouth but was interrupted when Tsuna came skidding from around the corner. He was breathing heavily and when he saw them he stood stock still. His eyes were darting back and forth from the doctor to Mia who still had her eyes shut. Kyoko could see the confusion, suspicion and over protectiveness in his brown eyes before they settled on the doctor accusingly.

"Um… are you going to leave me here hanging?" Mia suddenly asked. She shifted nervously. "Just kiss me already and let me get over it!"

Tsuna looked like he would have flipped his lid if Dr. Shamal hadn't flicked her on the forehead. Her eyes opened in surprise. Her confused stare had the man sighing.

"It's no fun to force yourself," He told her seriously. He sighed again. "I'd rather you come after me confessing your undying love."

She blanched at the very idea of it. "Yeah… no."

"Besides," Dr. Shamal looked behind her. "I don't do _little_ girls although I don't mind it if you come to me. Hey, come over here already." He gestured for Tsuna. Mia turned around. Kyoko couldn't see her expression, but Tsuna was an open book. He looked so relieved then, he smiled at her sweetly. Captivated by the side of Tsuna that she had never seen before, Kyoko continued to watch. He then looked at the Doctor and an expression of distaste crossed his face. The Doctor gave him the same look.

He took something out of his pocket. Kyoko couldn't see and tried to stand on her toes but she couldn't see what he was doing. Tsuna flinched and slapped a hand to his neck. He blinked a few times, looking a bit disoriented. He swayed on the spot and Mia steadied him. She glanced at Dr. Shamal questioningly.

"He'll be fine," he assured her. "But you know…" he flirtatiously said. "Once you're old enough, you and I could go out. I know a place."

Mia actually laughed. Kyoko couldn't understand how she found this so funny. Tsuna was looking at her the same way.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked her disbelievingly. "He's old enough to be your dad!" Precisely, Kyoko nodded. She was sure he was a nice man but he came too close for comfort.

Dr. Shamal glared at Tsuna. "Watch it kid, I don't care who you are but I am damn hot for all ages." He smugly fixed his jacket. Tsuna was unimpressed.

Mia giggled. "Dr. Shamal, thank you." She sincerely said to the doctor. Tsuna was still gaping at her like a nutcase until she elbowed him disapprovingly. They shared a look and Tsuna sighed, defeated.

"Thank you," he told the doctor. Dr. Shamal brushed it off with, "I don't need thanks from men – oh wait – I meant _boys_."

Another side that Kyoko hadn't seen, Tsuna actually _glowered _at the older man.

"Well then, let's go Tsuna." Mia tugged the sleeve of his shirt. "I feel like celebrating. Come on, my treat."

He looked at her and frowned. "What kind of treat?" he asked.

"Dinner." A smile tugged on Tsuna's lips at her reply.

"Brownie Biscotti for dessert?"

Mia knew where this was going and delivered her line, "If you'll carry the groceries."

Kyoko had never seen Tsuna look so comfortable than right then and there. Something fluttered in her stomach at the sight. He was just so… so… she couldn't find the words to describe how Tsuna looked then. She had a sudden thought… he looked at her the same way he looked at Mia. Thinking about it, her face grew hot and she flattened herself against the wall to place her hands on her face, trying to stop the heat in her cheeks.

When she looked back, they were leaving. Mia looked back on Dr. Shamal and grinned. "If you're still hot when I'm forty, let's go out Doctor!"

Dr. Shamal gaped at her. "I'll be seventy then!"

Both teenagers burst out laughing as they walked away. Kyoko was perplexed, not realizing it was a joke until she went home that night, thinking deeply in her bed. Mia didn't take it seriously. It took her a while to understand but when she did, she murmured, "What a strange person."

Now, Kyoko couldn't help but watch the group of friends. They don't look tired as they usually did and Tsuna was leaning back on his chair, choking on air as Mia was tricked into eating a seaweed flavored candy that Yamamoto offered her. She was spewing insults in Italian at who knows what while wiping her mouth furiously.

Her face was pinched as she stuck out her tongue. "Oh that is just gross. How can you people eat this stuff?"

The two Japanese boys grinned at each other and shrugged. Mia went to Gokudera to share her woes instead. There was a certain longing in there, as Kyoko continued to watch on. She was in a completely different world from theirs. She envied Mia although she admired her a great deal. She wondered if she can be a part of that. Just then Tsuna's eyes slid to the side to the meet hers and she shyly waved at him.

He fell off his chair.

Kyoko quickly turned back to the board but she slowly looked back. Tsuna had gotten up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Gokudera was fussing over him while Mia had this knowing look. Tsuna glanced back at her and the two of them blushed. They looked away from each other. Heart thumping, Kyoko decided.

She liked Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Confession and Exploding Lunch Boxes**

Tsuna was ready to drop dead. His arms and legs were aching, he had a headache and lord did he just want some tea. Earlier today I-pin brought him his lunch and instead it was a box full of nitroglycerin. Here's the thing if no one knows what that is, nitroglycerin is a chemical agent that is _very _explosive. One drop could blow his classroom up. Thank goodness that mess was sorted out. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

He dreamed of marrying Kyoko. He used to often have that dream but now it occurred less and less. He didn't know why – he blamed it on the exhaustion. But anyway, it went awesome… until he lifted the veil and Haru was looking back at him.

He woke up instantly after that, screaming and fell off the bed.

It's not that he didn't like Haru it was just… she wasn't his… type? Okay, she was way too pushy and too clingy. She's cute but… he could not believe how easily she falls for Reborn's lies.

"Dame-Tsuna, you are so pathetic." Reborn commented from his spot on the desk. Tsuna glared at his tutor. "Listen, I've had it with your pitiful daydreaming. If you don't confess to Sasagawa Kyoko, I will ban Mia from coming here."

"You wouldn't." Tsuna glared at him but Reborn continued on.

"Oh yes I would." Reborn experimentally cocked his gun. "I'd do it with a Thompson M192 machine gun."

"What?!"

Leon transformed into said gun and Tsuna looked at it horrified. "She won't be able to set a foot in here, I'll promise you that."

Sometimes, his tutor was a complete asshole. Reborn pointed the gun at him instead and he flinched.

"Call me that again and I will blow a hole through that head of yours," he threatened. Tsuna nodded slowly, too terrified to speak. He didn't even question how Reborn knew what he was thinking.

"Confess." Reborn repeated and this time Tsuna didn't have the heart – or courage – to say no.

* * *

He tried; he failed because everybody was being fucking cockblocks. Like what the hell. The only time he was going to confess the universe thought it was funny to use his friends against him. Goddamn it. Miserable and dejected, he went home. He bumped into Haru who dragged him into a cake shop then Kyoko came in and then they were at his house with Mia there then everything just got awkward – _everything_ _was just – what the hell is going on?!_

How the hell did they come to this? Not just Kyoko and Haru but Mia too?! All three girls had eaten a Gyoza bun that I-pin offered. Now they were dying and he had a limited amount of time to save all of them. He followed I-pin's directions to look for her master frantically. Eventually they found the guy – who was very suspicious – and the girls were saved.

Well everything just went dandy and he didn't even manage to confess. When he finally had the chance to Kyoko just looked so happy that it felt like it was enough for him.

"Coward," Reborn told him snidely.

He really hated his tutor sometimes.

* * *

**Mountain of Death**

Mia finally had a day to spend time with her Pa, actually a weekend. She had come skipping to Tsuna's house at ten in the evening just to tell him in person how excited she was to go camping with her dad. He wasn't pleased with her visiting hour but he was happy for her and had promised to convince Reborn to halt her lessons for the duration of her father-daughter bonding experience. She was so thankful she hugged him, almost knocking him down on the ground.

Feeling good in her combat boots, she trailed behind her father as they got off a bus. Her father was a lean man, with straw blonde hair and blue eyes similar to hers. He was thin but had strong arms that he used to use when he excavated at sites. He wasn't the most outgoing person but he enjoyed teaching her things like how hard it was to sleep on the cold ground.

They were heading to the mountain when her Pa's phone started ringing.

"This is Nicola Matteis," he answered. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "I'm in a middle of a trip with my daughter… can we please reschedule?"

Mia could feel the crushing disappointment coming. Her throat tightened painfully. She knew that times with her father were rare but he had a job to do and she couldn't just monopolize his time to entertain her. She knew that it was hard for him to look at her, see her mom in her, and expect her to be there. It hurt but she loved her Pa. Reaching out a hand to his shoulder, her father paused to look at her.

"It's okay. I don't mind," she said. "They need you don't they?"

He looked down at his phone then at her. There was an apology in his eyes that Mia was so familiar with but she smiled understandingly anyway because she was just that kind of kid.

"Next time," he promised.

She nodded even though she knew there won't be one. "Next time."

He pulled her in a hug which she willingly did. He held her there, swaying on the spot. "My girl is so grownup."

Mia laughed softly. "That's because I'm just awesome like that." He let her go and pressed a kiss to her temple. After that, her father left and Mia was remained behind after convincing her Pa she would follow up home. She adjusted the strap on her bag, sniffing. It was such a waste, she thought. She might as well camp while she was out here so she did.

Never did she expect to find all her friends on the mountain she was on. She had come across them just as the boys met up with the girls and kids.

"Am I hallucinating?" she asked herself as she stood to the side.

"Mia-chan!" Haru gasped when she saw her, attracting the attention of everyone around. "Were you lost too?"

"Uh… no," she answered slowly. "I came up here deliberately."

"Where's your dad?" Tsuna looked around.

Mia awkwardly shuffled her feet, looking away from everybody. "He was called in."

"So you came alone?" And there's overbearing Tsuna.

"Yeah. It's great seeing you guys here but I'll be going now so…" she backed away slowly. She actually wanted to be alone right now and camping in the mountains sounded great. She could cry like a howling wolf out here and no one would bother her. It's not like she didn't know how. Her Pa thought her a lot of things out on the wilderness and this wasn't her first time camping.

"You're not thinking on spending the night on this mountain right?" Bianchi demanded suddenly.

Feeling annoyed, she frowned at them all. "You know, I'm kind of wondering what you guys are even doing here. Lost? There's a trail east just a little bit from here you can take to get down."

"Really?" Tsuna gaped at her. Mia fought the urge to tell him to go look at it himself. Instead, she waved at them goodbye and slipped right back into the trees.

Depressed and feeling the need to be alone, she went straight into a jog ignoring Tsuna's calls for her to come back… and practically everybody else's. She can handle herself. She knew how to fish and scour for food. Feeling the familiar sense of adventure swelling up inside her, she began to smile until she was jerked backwards by Yamamoto.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry Mia, but we need you," he told her. He hauled her on to his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took her back to where everyone is kicking and hissing. She couldn't believe them!

Actually, she couldn't believe how stupid almost everyone was here. The boys were dragged in by Reborn but the girls… her brain cells were dying just listening to their reason. Sometimes she wondered if Tsuna was attracted to ditzy girls. She didn't hate them but they don't make it easy to for her to hang around if they kept this up. By the end of their explanations, her expression was so dry everybody turned sheepish.

Mia sighed. "Alright, I know the way back. Let's go." She gestured for them to follow her and then after that she was coming back here. She needed her private girl time in the woods. It was that time of the month anyway.

Except things didn't work out the way it should have. Some things got a bit out of hand, a forest fire, Tsuna going into Dying Will Mode to put out the fire, Enzio growing to the size of Godzilla and then being chased by a giant turtle. In the end, Tsuna got hurt and Mia forgot her woes at the moment. Really, she can be sad another time.

* * *

**Sassy**

Mia was so mad at her friends when she found out that Tsuna was demoted to a _storage room_.

"This is a hospital!" She admonished them all. "It's not just Tsuna you guys are bothering. What about the other patients? You're noisy, you litter and _none of you even dispose properly_."

"Ano Mia…" Yamamoto meekly called out to her but she didn't listen, too mad at their lack of common sense.

"You're the oldest!" she pointed at Dino. "You're supposed to be responsible!" Dino looked down on his shoes, properly ashamed.

"And you two!" She glared at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "_Silence_." They straightened and nodded. Mia turned to Ryohei who flinched backwards at her terrifying temper. "I don't need to say anything. Catch my drift?" he nodded jerkily.

The girls in the background were slightly at the back, watching in silence as Mia reprimanded everyone. After that, she demanded for the nurse that was tending to Tsuna at the time. The woman came over and Mia, with her striking blue eyes, marched straight up to the nurse. A bunch of men entered the lobby in black suits. _Dino's men_, she thought offhandedly.

"Are you the nurse who's assigned to Sawada Tsunayoshi?" she crisply asked.

"Yes I am," the woman didn't back down.

"Tell me then," her voice took a dangerous edge that had the others standing on their toes. "Why is he in a room that's fit to be a morgue?"

The nurse sniffed haughtily. "He was disturbing the other patients."

Mia lifted a brow. "Oh?" she said. "Care to elaborate on what he has done?"

The nurse told her side of the story. From what Tsuna said and from this woman said, Mia concluded that the nurse was stupid.

"So you mean to tell me…" she slowly began. "That you blame the commotion on a teenage fourteen-year old boy who is _disabled at the moment_? You think the patient has any control of the situation he's in?" She jabbed a finger at the nurse. "Is it not _your _job to regulate the number of visitors that could enter? To inform them the guidelines of the Hospital? To _make sure that the patient is comfortable and healing?_" The nurse was slowly being backtracked as Mia continued on. She couldn't even get a word in!

"You _had one job. _One _job_," she hissed. "Whatever reason you may have it cannot excuse the fact that you treated a patient so badly he had to be put in a room that is psychologically distressing!" The woman came in contact with the wall behind her but Mia wasn't finished yet.

"Now if you want your records clean and your superiors out of this, put him in a private room where he was _paid _to be or gods help you I will have this hospital _sued and investigated_." The nurse, terrified bolted to do as Mia ordered. She turned back to the rest. They flinched.

"Th-Th-That was… amazing Mia-sama," Gokudera said, he was gaping at her.

She placed her hands on her hips. "I leave just to take a shower and this happens." She shook her head.

"Um… Mia-chan, can you really do that against the hospital?" Haru asked her tentatively.

She snorted and replied, "No." They stared at her, jaws slacking. "Seriously, it's just a bluff. I can't pay for the lawsuit but this would generate bad publicity on their part. If I push enough with evidence, this hospital might even be shut down." Mia adjusted her pony tail, placing her tie in her mouth as he fixed her hair.

She said it so casually and so certainly that it had Dino's men shaking hands with her in approval. Reborn merely watched in Bianchi's arms, smirking at her underhanded thinking.

* * *

**The Ranking Prince**

Tsuna was helplessly looked at Mia, who just shrugged at their current predicament. A young boy was in his room named Fuuta. He asked for protection that Tsuna was uncertain he can provide… well he wasn't that strong. Then Reborn came in and _convinced_ him to take Fuuta in. Well the kid was right… he couldn't say no to him.

Fuuta had a peculiar ability. The little boy can accurately figure out a person's ranking in the whole world and so far, I-pin, Lambo and Haru had gotten their rankings.

"So what's mine Fuuta?" Mia asks. Fuuta took in a moment to know her ranking. During that time, it was like the gravity switch was off and they floated to Mia's disbelief.

"Mia-nee's ranking is tenth for being Improvisational and…" Fuuta didn't finish as Gokudera and Yamamoto came in, breaking the boy's concentration. He quickly scribbled the ranking before Gokudera asked for his ranking next.

It was the usual Vongola ruckus that happened after that. Fuuta's ranks were dubious when it rains, they found out after he told Gokudera the wrong rank. Mia was laughing into Yamamoto's shoulder at the look on the bomber's face and then at Tsuna for his ranking.

"Hahi! There's a lot of people outside your house Tsuna-san." Haru pointed out the window.

Tsuna stood up and went over to look as well. "Huh? What in the world?"

Fuuta buried himself in Mia's lap. "Oh no! They know I'm here!" he cried. Mia did her best to comfort the poor boy. Pulling him in her arms, she pushed his head gently on her shoulder.

"It's alright," she cooed. "We won't let them get you. Right Tsuna?"

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._

Tsuna slowly turned to look at her and once again, those blue eyes were pleading with him. It's bad enough his conscience was bugging him now Mia too? He sighed.

"Right."

* * *

Despite their carefully planned distraction, they still caught up with them. Surrounded, Mia sheltered Fuuta by keeping him close. Tsuna stood protectively in front of them, feeling nervous. All he had done lately was strength building – can he really go against these Mafioso? He suddenly wished that he knew how to fight even just a little bit. The familiar spread of warmth from his head to the rest of his body filled him and suddenly, he wanted to better himself.

It's ass-kicking time.

Fuuta had never been happier to be wrong about a ranking. He pulled away from Mia to write on his book of rankings. Mia had kept off some men by throwing sand in their eyes and just pulling every dirty move in the book until Tsuna dealt with them.

He finished scribbling just as the two were done. Satisfied, Fuuta leaned back to look at his new rank admiringly.

The flame going out, Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief. Mia similarly did so. They looked at each other and she raised a hand. They high-fived and it occurred to Fuuta that he didn't tell her what her other ranking was. Oh well, he'll tell her if she asks for it.

* * *

**Oh man do I love fluff!**

**I have nothing to say much, other than please review! **


	10. Attacks on Namimori Middle

**I think a few people are confused how this fic is written. **

**This is a rewritten story of KHR plus OC character. I stuck to the canon story line so if something wasn't mentioned, it went like it did in canon unless I say so otherwise. Sometimes I compress two or three episodes into one chapter so if the narration is different and does not associate with the previous episode, it just means I have moved on to another episode. I have a lot of things in mind for this story - some to cover plot holes while others to have this epicness that I just love writing, the same way I do for TU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but am a proud owner of a cat named 'Nura'**

* * *

Suspicious things were happening Namimori, Mia thought. She was in her room, staring outside her window. The town was silent tonight but she had a grim inkling that the same thing would happen again.

The other night, she had taken a walk around the neighborhood, her insomnia struck, forcing her to exhaust her mind and body in order to get the rest she deserved. It was something she developed after her mother died and often kept her awake when she felt really worried. This time, she was worrying over inter-Family matters after a lesson with Bianchi. Just from the basic run-down of Vongola 101, the Vongola Family settled their feuds with blood and death. From what Bianchi told her, the Family wasn't as brutal as it used to be after the Eight boss, Daniela, had taken over although the Family still held a fierce reputation.

If there's one thing about this matter that gave hope for the Vongola, is that it needs a woman's head.

Well a good head in general but still, go girl power!

How Tsuna will factor into it – that is _if_ he will be the boss – is the real question. There's a lot to worry about and it all got so much that she left her apartment for a walk. She had almost come to a full circle around the block when she saw the unmistakable pompadour hairstyle of the Disciplinary Committee member lying in a pool of blood.

She called an ambulance immediately then went to see if the member was still alive. He was still breathing, she sighed in relief. But he had a bad head wound. Knowing basic first aid, she did her best to stop the bleeding. Afterwards, she noticed a peculiar object on his chest. It was a pocket watch. Mia picked it up. The hour hand had stop on eleven. Eleven o'clock. She frowned, wondering why something like this was lying around. She placed it back apologetically on the member.

The watch held nothing else of importance other than the strange message it held. There was no point in taking it, considering the watch was of low quality – there were scratches and dents on it and the gold was fading, showing the brass underneath. She didn't need it anyway but the police might think it's useful so she put it back. Moments later, the ambulance came.

Hibari was there, watching as they strapped the member on the stretcher. Mia didn't question why Hibari was there. Pretenses aside, Hibari is a good leader and he took care of his people.

"Little cub." Mia turned to him. "Tell me everything you know."

She crossed her arms, feeling a bit chilly and stared at the unconscious member. She told him the basics, why she was out walking, how she found the injured member and the strange watch. When she was done talking, she rubbed her arms. He noticed.

"Go home, tomorrow is a school day," he said.

Mia nodded. "Yeah. I'll leave it to you then." She turned around only to turn back again. "And Hibari, I would really appreciate it if you don't mention I was here…" she gestured at the scene of the crime. "I'll be going now." Not knowing if he'll honor her request or not she was making her way back when she heard Hibari say, "Don't catch a cold little cub."

Mia smirked to herself, feeling a bit pleased that she had been promoted from 'herbivore' to 'little cub'. Apparently, Hibari had caught on to her shenanigan over at the time when Tsuna was hospitalized. He never mentioned it but she liked to believe that he was impressed.

After that, the attacks came one after the other. Probably after the fourth or fifth attack, Mia sought out the disciplinary chairman. The school was tense because only Namimori Middle was being attacked – everybody was afraid who might be next. It was strange, she thought as she went through the hallway. The fearful whispers wafted in the air like a thick mist. Mia caught a few things here and there – like how Mochida had been confined at ICU due to his injuries.

She didn't like arrogant pricks like him but even she wasn't that horrible to wish something on someone like that.

So why Namimori Middle? There was an idea but she had dismissed it due to the fact that she lacked proof. Both her parents were archeologists – they specialized in theorizing of what really happened by using the relics they discover. Figure out the significance of an object, what it was used for, and find the connection between the recorded events and the people affected by it. That's what her Pa and Mama taught her.

Right now she was trying doing exactly that. She knocked on the Committee room and slid the door open. Hibari and Kasukebe stopped speaking the moment she stepped in.

"Little cub, get out." Hibari was sure nice wasn't he? She knew he was in a bad mood but felt compelled to find out the truth.

"In a moment. I need to ask you a few things." She slid the door shut.

There were only two things that she could think of that could be the reason why Namimori Middle only. One, Hibari Kyoya. She didn't need to explain that. Second, this was a mafia-related affair.

The second one occurred to her after the fourth attack, when she realized that it was only Nami-chuu students that were being assaulted. What was the only thing at school that had importance to any outside influence? How about the Prince of the Mafia? Vongola Decimo?

That conclusion just branched out to several more and it hurt her head trying to find which is right. _Baby steps_, she told herself. Looking at anything other than Hibari's vicious glare, she nervously cleared her throat. Kusakabe was eyeing her at the side.

"Um… did any of the victims happen to have any watches found on them?" she asked. Kusakabe looked on at her in surprise but Hibari wasn't the least perturbed by it.

"There was."

Mia bit her lip. "Were the hour hands going in a clockwise or counter-clockwise manner?"

"Counter-clockwise."

_Think_. Clock. Tick. Time. Hour. Time as in a countdown? Why clockwise then or maybe the direction wasn't relevant? Counting down on what?

How did this fit with Tsuna?

The victims, think about the victims. What had they all had in common? Nothing. If they were after Hibari, only the Disciplinary Committee should have been targeted but that went out of the window when Mochida became one. Strength? Was it because they were strong?

"Little cub," Hibari growled. "Leave."

"Give me a second." She held a hand up to him, her eyes furrowed in deep concentration while her mind worked furiously. Confused, Hibari was momentarily halted and he stared at her.

Strength. Countdown. _Strongest Fighters_. Mia felt her jaw drop when it hit her. It was a system to lure Tsuna out! From her lessons, Mafia Famiglias always had bosses who were considered as the strongest of the family. If they were after Tsuna they wouldn't know where to begin because the identity of Vongola Decimo was heavily guarded. How did she know? She asked Reborn about it before why the lack of assassins.

But their system was flawed. There were people here who were stronger than Tsuna. They could have pinned him on the ground unless Tsuna was in Dying Will mode. If they managed to find him, they would definitely have found out for sure he was Vongola Decimo. That flame on his forehead was a dead giveaway. But how? How was she supposed to know when and who will they come after next?

She wished there was some way to rank all the fighters at school.

Wait.

That's it!

Ranking!

"Fuuta!" She exclaimed, startling both men. "Thank you so much for the help Hibari!" She made to leave but Hibari stopped her with a steel tonfa.

_Oh hell._ She panicked. Hibari will not let her out alive!

"Where do you think you're going _little cub_?" There it was. Mia could just _feel_ her death approaching. She had to be careful on how to move on from here. She chewed on her bottom lip and slowly turned to Hibari. Something came in mind that could either kill her or could get Hibari off her back for a while – assuming that Hibari _is _a _man_ and not some carnivorous beast dressed in human flesh.

_Here goes nothing._

She crossed her legs and shifted uncomfortably from side to side. Looking up into Hibari's steel grey eyes and gathering her mad courage, she tried to give the impression of herself actually acting like a girl.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she told him. The nervousness she was feeling the whole time since she came in here was let loose like an overflowing dam. She knew he knew it was real and she wanted that.

He fell for it.

Kusakabe covered his mouth to hide his amusement. Hibari was unimpressed and had hidden his weapon.

Mia sighed in defeat, her shoulders dropping. She tightened her crossed legs and closed her eyes. "Hibari, please." She pleaded softly with _just_ a hint of urgency.

But no, pleading does not work on Hibari Kyoya. He's an alpha and he does not lower himself to the likes of a small animal like her. He actually _snorted_ at her, almost sounding disappointed.

She was a bit offended. Just a tiny itty bit offended but offended nonetheless. She'll get away from this without a scratch – just watch her.

She froze still and her eyes widened. The two were suddenly alert.

"Matteis-san?" Kusakabe cautiously looked around.

She let out a deep breath. "Kusakabe-san… can I ask you for a small favor?" She didn't look at either of them. The picture of shame, she evilly thought.

"What would it be?"

She paused. "In my bag back in the classroom, the inside pocket has…" she didn't continue it, appearing to be almost afraid of what to say next.

"Yes?" he urged her. The two exchanged glances that Mia most certainly caught. She smirked inside. They might have thought that whatever she was talking about was something related to the incidents.

"My napkin."

There was silence. It was broken by Hibari. "What?" His tone betrayed his expression. He was bewildered.

She impatiently sighed. "I need a napkin. _Now." _

"Does that mean you're…" Kusakabe trailed off.

"Possibly bleeding right now? Oh yeah," she snapped. PMS. God's perfect weapon for a woman and like any girl, she could sense the discomfort that men emitted when exposed to something so simple as a period. Men. Hibari even took an awkward step away from her like she was some disease. "I know you might kill me but it's not my intention to be bleeding on your floor before you even touch me."

Moments later she was running outside the Committee room smirking so widely that Tsuna was confused at her when she came back to the room. Ha! That will teach them to keep her there. Go girl power!

* * *

After classes, Mia was out the door before Tsuna could even call out to her. Hurt feelings aside, she had to make sure Fuuta was alright because when she asked earlier, Tsuna told her that Fuuta often went out and that was very alarming. The last time he'd seen the kid was a day ago. She didn't blame him because Reborn and a bunch of other things kept him busy but she just wished he kept track. If any mafia family kidnapped Fuuta…

She passed the park when a tuft of light brown her caught her eye. Some very familiar hair that belonged to a certain child she was looking for.

"Fuuta!" she called out.

Fuuta turned around. "Mia-nee!" he exclaimed. She hugged him immediately, surprising the boy.

"Oh you know how dangerous it is for you to be out alone!" she scolded him and pulled back, scanning him for any sign of injury. "Especially now. Nami-chuu students are being attacked left and right."

His shoulders sagged. "I know," he said miserably. "My ranking book! It's missing and I have to find it!" Well that's bad. "I also made a ranking list of the strongest students for Namimori Middle." Now that's just worse.

"Fuuta I think it's safe to say that the bad guys have your book." She looked around to see if anybody was listening in to them. "Now let's go back." She stood up and took his hand but he yanked it back.

"No! We have to get it back." Fuuta looked at her, his anxiety causing her to actually listen to him but rationally, they can't.

"Fuuta…" she started but tears welled up in his eyes. She sighed. "Okay, we'll look for your book but only until five alright? I don't wanna be out here when it's dark."

Fuuta wiped his eyes with his sleeve and nodded. "Thank you."

They looked for it _everywhere_ and soon the sun was setting. Mia kept glancing at the sky then back at Fuuta. The boy was adamant to find his book and Mia didn't have the heart to say no to him. If anybody had taken that book… the consequences would be just as bad as if Fuuta had been kidnapped instead.

This had to be a Mafia thing.

Fuuta suddenly pointed behind her but she was too slow to react. Pain exploded at the back of her head and she fell like a sack of bricks. Her last thought being was, 'definitely a mafia thing'.

* * *

"Mia-nee? Mia-nee? Please, please be okay!" Fuuta's frantic voice woke her from the dark abyss. She could feel that she was lying down on something cold and wooden. She groaned and opened her eyes. It dark but dim enough for her to see. Suddenly she was conscious how head hurt.

"Fuuta?" She weakly called out.

"Mia-nee!" He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her in relief. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Her head throbbed but she hugged him back.

"Are you alright?" He nodded. "What happened?" she asked.

"They kidnapped us."

"Who is 'they'?"

"That would be us."

Mia shielded Fuuta by keeping him close to her. It offered little protection but it was the best she could think of at the moment. With her head aching, it was hard to stay focused. There were several people standing on what looked like a stage. Even with the dim lighting and a possible-concussion, Mia could see that the curtains had been eaten away by moths and the wood was rotten. An abandoned building possibly?

"Haaaaaa? I thought we needed just the kid. Why did you bring the ugly girl?" Certainly a female. A bitch too from the sounds of it.

"Shut up byon! The kid wouldn't stop screaming so we brought her along!" Male. Mia blinked. She could make out some dirty blonde hair.

"You could have just knocked him out!" The bitchy girl shot back.

A third calm voice joined in. "That's not possible. She knows too much." He sounded smarter than the other two at least. He looked like he was wearing glasses and a beanie.

_What am I thinking_? She asked herself and blinked again. _Get your head straight Mia!_

But damn it did make things more complicated. How they even knew she figured out their grand plan she doesn't know and that was frightening. Will they kill her for knowing too much?

There was a cackle. An old man from the sounds of it. "Hehehe…" Correction: a perverted old man from the sounds of it.

"Eh? This super blonde ugly girl?" Miss bitch said disbelievingly. "She looks dumb! Are you sure you're thinking straight Chikusa?"

Mia didn't care who the hell Chikusa was but she was mad. She didn't mind being called ugly – her looks never had mattered – but just because she was blonde did not mean she was stereotypically stupid! Damn America for the blonde stereotypes! Without thinking she snapped.

"Are _you_ sure you even have a head? Why else would I be here? To be an extra in some drama flick?"

The blonde boy burst out laughing. "M.M got told off byon!"

"Shut up Ken!" The girl jumped down the stage and started walking towards them. Mia and Fuuta backed away. "I am going to make you eat those words blondie." M.M pulled out something long that Mia couldn't identify. A speak? A big knife? A skewering rod?

Despite the morbid thoughts she managed to say something back. "Maybe later, I'm sort of not hungry right now." Mia desperately thought of something, _anything_ to distract her future-murderer. M.M raised the unidentified weapon and Mia braced herself to shove or shield Fuuta. The pain she was expecting didn't come because a new, more chilling voice laughed.

"Kufufufu! M.M. let her go." The new voice ordered and M.M begrudgingly did as she was told although she was very vocal about it. Mia ignored it. Her fear suddenly making everything around her clear and straight, she was looking right at the boy that was sitting on the couch. Although she couldn't see his features, she could feel that he was the most dangerous of them all.

"I didn't expect someone to figure it out so soon," he said. "Tell me, which Family are you from?"

Mia could feel her forehead perspire and her hands were clammy. Beside her, she could feel Fuuta tightening his grip on her skirt. She wrapped a comforting arm around him and looked back on the figure sitting on the couch. She chose to stay silent. That was her mistake.

"Hmnn? Are going quiet now? Shame, it was fun listening to you." Mia felt her heart stop at the words he spoke next. "It seems we have a 'hit'."

"Blondie is a Vongola?" M.M. smirked.

Oh hell.

"It would appear so," the voice answered. The boy stood up and all of the others jumped down but him. They stalked towards her like hunters and Mia had half a mind to make a run for it with Fuuta but she knew they would never get far. They kept backing up until they hit something solid and _moving_. Mia slowly turned around and screamed.

Two identical disfigured humans with long razor blades for hands looked down at them through their eyeless round holes. _What_ _are they?_

"If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you tell us who Vongola Decimo is so that we can end this little game." The boy – obviously the head honcho – said. She could hear the smirk in his tone, the confidence of ensured victory and hated it. Resolve like nothing before swelled and swept away most of her fear.

"Mia-nee…" she looked down at Fuuta. He was looking at her, terrified but had the same look in his eyes like she did. He understood how important Vongola Decimo's identity was and she was momentarily saddened that someone so young had to go through something like this. She nodded and gave him a small smile. Looking back at the boy, she stood straight with her chin held high.

"Well then I guess you'll have to play that game a little bit longer."

"Kufufufu, best wishes to the winner."

* * *

**So this update was shorter than the last few but I really just wanted this chapter to focus on Mia and her side of the story. This totally covers up Fuuta going missing. Mukuro has finally appeared and I am rearing to write the next few chapters which are revisions of the episodes. I'll be tweaking the dialogue, changing motives and feelings. The best part coming up will be Hyper Tsuna *squeals* Yup, this is gonna be awesome.**

**And how many girls are out there reading this story? High five sisters for girl power! **

**Hahahaha**

**Remember dear readers to review! **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	11. Kokuyo Land

**Lol, love the feedback for Mia. You guys are great! **

**So here is the next part which is written to explain how Tsuna thinks. I'll tell some of you now that here, Tsuna thinks a lot differently from canon and some things have been changed and if I didn't mention a certain part, just assume it went like it usually does in canon. OKAY? I'LL REPEAT THAT AT THE END NOTE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do have a cheeseburger and cheeseburgers are food of the gods.**

* * *

This _could not_ be happening. Onii-san can't be in the hospital! He's… he's… Onii-san! But he was and there was no changing it. The worst part of this is that Reborn told him that he had been given a direct order from the Ninth to capture the escaped convict Mokuro Rokudo who happens to be the reason why there were all these attacks against Namimori-Middle.

He desperately wished Mia was here but he hadn't seen her since yesterday when she suddenly left school. He hadn't seen her today either and he felt quite a bit concerned. His mentality was suffering in her absence after all.

Tsuna thought things were going to get better when they heard that Hibari-san was going to take care of the problem. The relief lasted for only five minutes when Kusakabe was suddenly brought in a stretcher. He was attacked right in front of the hospital. He felt a spike of pain shoot across his brain like flashes of an emergency light. It had been bothering him all day. He just knew something bad was going to happen. Then Leon's tail fell off and Reborn told him he could only shoot him once.

As if that wasn't enough, Reborn had given him a copy of the Fuuta's ranking prowess list and on the number three spot, after Kusakabe was Gokudera. He ran out of the hospital immediately to find his friend. He got into a little snag along the way but he managed to find Gokudera. Thankfully, he seemed alright… until he had gotten a load of needles embedded into his chest after he shoved Tsuna away to save him.

"Gokudera-kun!" Angry, he looked at the injured attacker. He was heavily injured from his and Gokudera's fight but he was still standing.

Sure Tsuna was pissed that his friend got hurt but he was also hesitant on going on the offensive because the guy was practically bleeding on his feet. Wounds that he must have gotten from fighting Gokudera. He staggered towards them and Tsuna made his decision to fight. He didn't like fighting in particular but his opponent made it clear he would not stop. He jumped to the side as a ribbon of needles were flung towards him. He kept on dodging the needles that were being shot out of the guy's yoyos like bullets.

"I'll be taking you back with me, Vongola Decimo."

Reborn shot at him plenty enough, these things were _nothing_. However, they were troublesome. Noticing the apparent lack of trouble, his opponent decided to change tactics and attack Gokudera instead. Luckily, Yamamoto came to save the day by slicing the yoyos in half. He stared at the bat that turned sword.

"Um…"

"The kid gave it to me," Yamamoto explained. Oh, well he'll worry about the complications of giving Yamamoto a transforming bat later – they had better things to worry about.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." They turned towards the injured opponent. "You're Ken's target. It'll be a pain to deal with you." He started to limp away. Tsuna was going to call out on him but then a bunch of people suddenly started running towards them.

"Oy! What are you boys think you're doing?"

"Yamamoto, come help me out!" He hefted Gokudera on one side while Yamamoto was at the other after sheathing his bat. Then they booked it as fast as they could. They originally planned for Gokudera to be brought to the hospital until Reborn found them and told them to bring him instead to the infirmary at school where Shamal waited for them. Tsuna thought the creep didn't treat men.

"He owes me a favor," Reborn told him. Well that answered it.

Tsuna looked back on his injured friend. His hands balled into fists. How could they hurt all these people just to get at him? The worst thing about this is that he couldn't do anything. Why? Why did it have to be him? Yamamoto placed a hand on his shoulder and Tsuna looked up on his friend.

"Ne Tsuna, where's Mia-chan?" he asked.

Now that Yamamoto brought it up, he felt his concern come back in full force. His brow deeply furrowed into a frown, his jaw clenching. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday." He felt uneasy. Maybe she just got a cold right?

"Mia is not the only person who's missing." All of them turned towards the new person who had just come in. Bianchi came carrying of what seemed to be a get-well cake of death for her brother. "How is he?" She stopped at the end of the bed, looking at Gokudera worriedly. The two of them took a step away from her because her cooking was emitting an acidic fume.

Reborn jumped on the bedside table. "He'll be alright." He told Bianchi.

She sighed in relief.

"Bianchi!" Shamal suddenly exclaimed, coming out between the curtains to give her a kiss. Bianchi reciprocated by smashing her get-well cake at his face. She left him on the cold floor with him clutching at his face. Both boys took another step away.

"Bianchi, what do you mean 'somebody else is missing'?" Reborn queried her.

"Fuuta is also gone," Bianchi announced gravely.

"This is bad," Reborn said. "Both of them have disappeared especially at a time like this."

Tsuna paled at what his tutor was implying at. "You don't think they're…" he didn't let himself finish, just the thought of letting Mia in that situation again had his worry reach unbelievable heights. What was worse was that Fuuta was part of it as well.

"Maybe," Reborn said inauspiciously. "We shouldn't jump into conclusions." Tsuna swallowed heavily. He looked back at Gokudera. He was lying down on the bed, unconscious with an oxygen mask strapped on his face. The needles had been taken out – they were deep, he saw. Gokudera taken that hit for him and it hurt to be the cause of his friend's pain. He should have fought against that guy earlier, he thought to himself furiously.

"There's nothing to do about it now." Reborn's voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up at his tutor.

Reborn had his onyx eyes watching him. "Tsuna, I have to show you something." He took out a small brown envelope from inside his hat.

Tsuna took it and cautiously opened it. Inside were photos. Mug shots, Tsuna realized and one of them had the image of a very familiar face.

"It's him!" He pointed at the one with glasses. "That's the guy who fought with Gokudera-kun!" The black board he was holding said his name was Chikusa Kakimoto. Suddenly Bianchi and Yamamoto were at either side of him, looking over his shoulder to peer at the pictures he was holding.

"I'll make sure I'll blind him permanently," Bianchi promised.

"Hahaha! You'll have to get in line first." Yamamoto told her. His tone had a steel edge in it that had Tsuna staring at him at surprise. Bianchi studied the baseball star.

"Whoever gets first then," she said after a while.

"Deal."

Tsuna could not believe that they were talking about this right now. Reborn took his attention away by telling him Dino's report at the additional criminals that have seemingly joined Mukuro who was the scarred man at the central of one of the pictures. He looked through them, his expression becoming more anxious. Placing the pictures back in the envelope, he gave it back to Reborn who put it in his hat. Tsuna thought it was best for his sanity to not question how that worked.

"I… Reborn, can you come with me back home? I wanna get changed."

The hitman wordlessly jumped on to his shoulder. He made way to the door.

"Tsuna? Why do you want to get changed?" Yamamoto asked him. He stopped and looked back at his friend. He was severely uncertain. On one hand he wanted nothing to do with this but on the other hand, he could not just let them get away from hurting Gokudera and possibly kidnapping Mia and Fuuta. But he had promised himself he would do better because he didn't want to see anyone get hurt especially for his sake. So, in reply to Yamamoto's question, he said with all the conviction of a frightened soldier in his first assignment:

"To get back at Mukuro."

* * *

"Tsu-kun? Are you going out to play? You're wearing your favorite clothes." His mother stopped at the door in his room.

"Yeah, something like that," Tsuna replied absentmindedly.

Nana Sawada chuckled. "Tell Mia-chan hi for me!" She then went off and Tsuna felt a pang of worry at the mention of his best friend. He slowly lowered his shirt.

"Yeah…"

"Tsuna." Reborn was standing on top of his TV. He held out a single red bullet, the Dying Will bullet, he recognized. "Just a reminder – I can only shoot you once with this. I'll leave it to you to decide when." Tsuna didn't know what to say and just jerked his head into a nod.

Of course, no pressure at all.

"Yo Tsuna! I brought us some sushi and juice!" Yamamoto showed up, carrying two plastic bags.

_Does he think this is a field trip or something? _Tsuna sweat dropped but smiled gratefully at his friend.

Bianchi pushed Yamamoto away. "Are you trying to compete with me Yamamoto Takeshi?" She dangerously said while holding a traditional bento. Contained in it was her poison cooking. Yamamoto tried to edge away from her.

"Uh… why don't we just bring them together?" he suggested carefully.

Tsuna couldn't laugh in case Bianchi fed her cooking to him but he smiled. He turned to look at the window where he saw a head of silver hair poking conspicuously through the gate. Happiness forced his smile to widen and Tsuna was out of his room and through the front door in moments.

"Gokudera-kun!" He happily exclaimed.

The silver-haired bomber jumped but greeted him. "Tenth!"

Tsuna stopped in front of him and wondered why his friend was crouched behind the wall. _Right, Bianchi_. He realized.

"Gokudera-kun, are you feeling alright?" he asked. "You were pretty injured earlier." He frowned worriedly. Gokudera stood up and proudly thumped his chest.

"Nothing can stop me Tenth! Come hell and high water I'll always be there when you need me!"

Tsuna was touched that Gokudera felt that way. He suddenly had the urge to hug him – that was Mia's doing right there – and he stopped himself from being affectionate just in time to steady Gokudera, who slightly swayed on his feet.

"Are you really sure you're alright?"

"Uh… as long as Sis covers her face I'll be fine," Gokudera weakly said.

"Don't worry, I'll convince her to wear something."

Just for kicks, he had Bianchi wear a squirrel costume – it was the only thing lying around the house. This little deed had him in better spirits as Reborn led them to where Mukuro was hiding out. At that point, Bianchi had switched to goggles. She didn't seem to have noticed that Tsuna had pranked her. Reborn didn't say anything about it – Tsuna thought he approved of it.

They stopped in from of a tall gate. Tsuna looked around, finding the place familiar when it hit him.

"Ah! This is the Kokuyo Land!" He exclaimed.

"You know this place?" Reborn asked from his spot at Yamamoto's shoulder.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, mom and dad brought me here when I was really young. There was a shopping mall, karaoke station and even a Flora and Fauna."

"Since you know this place best, we'll leave you to guide the way," Reborn told him.

He nodded slowly.

Gokudera examined the chained lock. "This thing has rusted shut. They came in through another way."

Bianchi gently pushed him away – Tsuna was the only one who noticed this – and took out a plate of her poison cooking. "We'll be coming in the front door," she announced and slathered her cooking on the lock. It melted the lock like acid would eat metal.

Tsuna couldn't help the image his head conjured for him. If someone unfortunate ate her cooking… he shuddered violently.

* * *

Yamamoto had fallen into the Fauna and Flora after being attacked by something that looked similarly to a dog. Apparently, the exhibit had been buried under all this dirt and Yamamoto was trapped in it.

"Are you still alive Baseball nut?" Gokudera called down. It was dark but Yamamoto waved at them, seemingly unhurt. Something struck Tsuna like a deep cord. It rang in his head like a soft warning.

"Move!" He yelled, surprising his friends. Yamamoto, bless him, did as he was told and dodged. A humanoid figure lunged at him from the dark. Yamamoto took out his sword and held it at the ready.

"Whew, thanks for the call Tsuna!"

"You're welcome," Tsuna murmured, perplexed at himself. It struck again and Tsuna wasn't able to help himself from ordering Yamamoto.

"Left! Right! Duck!" His eyes were focused on something in the dark. What his eyes can't follow, his mind obviously did. Yamamoto wiped the sweat off his face, grinning. Gokudera and Bianchi were staring at him. Tsuna didn't look at them; he was intensely focused at the fight below.

"Yamamoto!" he yelled but it was too late. His friend had to fend his attacker with his sword. It broke and Yamamoto was thrown at the other side, smashing against the metallic frame of the exhibit. They felt the vibrations of his impact through the ground. Gokudera pulled out a stick of dynamite.

"No Gokudera-kun! You might bring down the whole thing on Yamamoto." Gokudera regretfully hid his dynamite. Tsuna knew it was hard too, to watch their friend fight while they helplessly watched.

Yamamoto had gotten up, groaning. "Man, I guess it's okay to be serious when playing the Mafia game right?" His expression turned serious. "I'll finish you off as quickly as I can."

A shiver ran up Tsuna's spine. For a moment, Yamamoto looked like a… a…

"Hitman." Reborn finished for him. Tsuna swallowed, unable to deny his claim. Yamamoto had always been a cheerful guy but there were times that his friend was… off. He didn't notice it but Tsuna did. Actually, he seemed to have noticed a lot of things lately.

"Big words for an idiot." A blonde boy walked into the light. He wore a Kokuyo Middle uniform and he held about three different sets of teeth. _Jen Koshima_, his mind told him. "That chick yesterday was smarter – at least she knew she was losing."

Tsuna's stopped breathing.

"Chick?" Yamamoto frowned. "Is Mia here?" he demanded.

"Not gonna tell byon." Ken taunted them. He took off his teeth and his features returned to normal. He put on another set and his arms and body grew. His facial features also changed to something animalistic, resembling a gorilla.

"Kong channel!" He charged towards Yamamoto. He jumped to the side.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Gokudera stared at Ken. "He turned into a monkey!"

"A gorilla to be accurate," Bianchi calmly corrected.

Ken switched teeth again and his hair turned white. "Wolf channel!"

Yamamoto was forced to stay in the middle because it was too dark to see. Ken kept lunging at him from all sides, using the dark to hide himself. His friend continued to dodge without any way to fight back. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and his hands fisted into balls. Yamamoto was trying not to get hurt and he understood why. There was an upcoming baseball game soon and if Yamamoto were to get hurt, he wouldn't be able to play.

"I wish I could do something!" Tsuna dug his fingers in the dirt.

"Consider your wish granted." Reborn suddenly kicked him and he fell, arms flailing into the Flora and Fauna. He fell hard. He slowly got up.

"Heh, this one looks like he's weaker. I'll go take care of you first byon!" Ken switched once more. "Cheetah channel!"

There were shouts from above and Tsuna barely had enough time to react as he was knocked off his feet and on to the ground. He kept his attacker from biting into his throat by holding his shoulders away. A rock suddenly struck the side of Ken Joshima's head and he fell off of Tsuna. Tsuna quickly stood up, breathing heavily and turned to where the rock came from. Yamamoto stood to the side, tossing another one casually in his hand.

"This is between you and me. Leave Tsuna out of this." Yamamoto held out the rock. "So let's play ball."

"You wanna play?" Ken growled. The side of his head was bleeding. "You'll be dead first!" He shot like a missile towards Yamamoto. Tsuna was frozen still at his spot, watching as Yamamoto futilely threw the rock. Ken dodged it and lunged.

Yamamoto took the attack by holding his arm out. Ken sank his fangs into his arm.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed.

"Gotcha." Yamamoto held his broken sword and clobbered the other side of Ken's head hard with the hilt. His opponent fell, defeated. Both sides of his were now bleeding. Tsuna pitied him. He hoped that the blonde boy didn't get a concussion but…

"Whoops, I forgot to interrogate him." Yamamoto laughed. "We'll just ask someone else right Tsuna?"

Tsuna approached his friend, frowning worriedly at the bleeding arm. "Are you okay Yamamoto? There's still the baseball game."

Yamamoto smile softened. "Baseball is important but to me, friends matter the most." He flexed his arm experimentally. "I can still play with this so don't worry!"

Tsuna disapproved at his friend's optimism. He seriously almost got his arm bitten off and what happens then when that happens? "I'll stop worrying once we get you treated."

* * *

They were going to stop for lunch but then the food exploded.

Tsuna cried for the wasted food. RIP Yamamoto's sushi.

They took cover behind the stone tables. Gokudera listened intensely then pulled out dynamite. "There!" he shouted and threw it at the direction where the gift shop was. The bombs exploded, covering the whole area with smoke, dust and debris. When the smoke and dust cleared, a redheaded girl met them wearing the same uniform and was holding a clarinet.

"A girl?" Tsuna wondered. "Her name is M.M. right Reborn?" He turned to find the little devil sleeping. "Now is not the time to be taking a nap!"

"Back off you three, this one is mine." Bianchi hopped over the table. "I'll show you how to interrogate using the power of love!"

"What?" Tsuna gawked at her. That was the most ironic thing he had heard about love ever.

"Love?" M.M. said incredulously. She laughed like it was the dumbest thing she heard. Bianchi didn't like that and threw a poisoned crab at her. M.M. quickly retaliated and brought up the clarinet to her mouth. She played a note and the crab exploded in midair, similarly like everything else did.

"Wha-?" Tsuna couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's like how a microwave releases waves to heat up molecules," Bianchi explained. "Her clarinet emits a sound wave that creates vibrations that heat up molecules and cause them to explode."

"That's one crazy weapon," Yamamoto commented.

"Lame more like it," Gokudera corrected.

The girl turned towards them and snobbishly flipped her hair to the said. "Idiots like you won't understand how amazing my clarinet is." She turned back to Bianchi and smirked. "I'll show you that money is better than love! Once I'm done with you I'm going to get a date with Mukuro-chan and he'll buy me everything that I want!"

"Hmph. How pathetic. Don't you know little girl – love wins everything!" Bianchi said.

Tsuna was seriously missing Mia's comments right now. All this talk of love and money was starting to become very tiring to watch. Luckily, Bianchi seemed to think the same way and brought out a very stomach churning attack that had all three of them clutching their mid sections unconsciously.

"Poison cooking! Large scale buffet!" She then charged at M.M.

M.M. played her clarinet but the sound never reached her. Holding her cooking in front of her, Bianchi used it to block the sound waves then threw it at M.M. The other girl dodged and Bianchi tried to finish it with a poisonous shortcake. It would have hit her, if M.M hadn't revealed to be a close range fighter. Her clarinet changed into a nun chuck and hit Bianchi.

Yamamto made a move to step in but Gokudera stopped him by grabbing into his arm.

"She touched it." Gokudera's face paled a bit.

"Huh?" Yamamoto looked back at the fight.

Bianchi slowly got up just as M.M readied to finish her but she didn't get the chance to… because her clarinet dissolves, covered with gross purple stuff that Tsuna could identify as poison but how? Gokudera answered that with great pain.

"My sister can turn anything she can touch into Poison cooking… it's called Thousand Poisonous Flowers."

M.M. was on the ground, a line of poison dripping from the corner of her mouth. She convulsed then went still. Tsuna hoped she wasn't dead and used the power of ignorance to do so.

"Oh," Bianchi realized. "I didn't get a chance to interrogate her."

"Um… next time then?" Yamamoto suggested a bit fearfully.

Bianchi nodded then ran towards Reborn to make sure his nap wasn't disturbed.

* * *

Their next opponent was a creepy old man who wore a middle school uniform. _Birds_, Tsuna remembered his name. He had a two or three strange yellow puff balls on his head that were birds. Weird, they looked more like flying tennis balls. As if Bird wasn't strange enough, he was a perverted sadist. He cackled at their expression when he showed a live video feed from his birds.

In two screens were Haru and in the other were Kyoko-chan and her friend Hana. Skulking behind them was identical frightening… were those even _human_?

"Haru! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna watched as these things crept closer to them.

"These two are loyal to me. They're called the Bloody Twins and while they were under lockdown, they were had high criminal credibility, so high that they were never let out of solitary confinement!" He laughed at their expressions like a sicko.

If Tsuna thinks that scared him… well it did.

Gokudera rushed up to ball his fist into Bird's uniform. "Damn you perverted freak! I'll blow your brains out!"

"You'd might want to let go of me or else your pretty friends will become minced meat." On cue, the twins released a set of long nails and demonstrated how it could cut through metal. They stared at it, horrified. Gokudera grudgingly let go and went to stand right back beside Tsuna's side.

"They're under my orders so Vongola, if you listen to me I'll make sure not to have these lovelies hurt."

_That's a lie_! Tsuna thought but he still listened. There had to be something… _anything_ he could do.

"I want you to beat the Vongola Tenth."

There were protests from both of his friends but Tsuna wouldn't hear of it. Beaten up? That's fine. He had years of experience with that.

"It's alright you guys." He opened his arms wide. "I don't mind!"

"But Tsuna…"

"Tenth, we just can't…"

"The two of you are so weak." Bianchi threw a sharp uppercut underneath Tsuna's jaw. He went flying of course and landed hard a few ways back. Gokudera started arguing with his sister but she ignored him. "He's lucky that's all he got from me."

Tsuna was honestly grateful, despite his jaw aching. Bird did not look pleased. "I suppose I should have given a more _specific_ task." He lifted the cane he was holding and smashed it hard on the ground. The wood shattered to reveal a blade that hade electrical currents running up and down on it. He threw it where it landed in front of them with a clang.

"Vongola Tenth, stab yourself with that."

Tsuna was conflicted but in the face of his friend's lives in danger, he made a choice. He slowly walked towards the blade and picked it up. It cackled in his hands with sparks emitting from it. He looked back at the visuals being projected at the moment. The twins were poised to strike at the ready. Steeling himself, Tsuna breathed hard as he readied to stab himself on the leg with it. He ignored the others and was focused solely at stabbing himself.

Wow, that shouldn't be right. A lot of things shouldn't be right, he thought to himself.

Closing his eyes, he brought the blade down.

"Kyaaaa!"

Tsuna stopped just in time before the tip came close enough to graze his skin. He quickly looked up and saw that Shamal had appeared where Kyoko-chan was. He couldn't believe it! Shamal ushered the two girls away to deal with one of the twins where he gave one of them a disease. The Bloody Twin exploded in blood and guts and Tsuna turned away, unable to look.

"Remember! I still have another!"

True but then TYL I-Pin appeared with TYL Lambo and Tsuna will forever admire I-pin for her martial arts. She took down the other twin like a pro, kicking ass and just looking like a total badass.

"Looks like his instinct was spot-on."

"I'm glad I was did as I was told."

Tsuna suddenly remembered Reborn calling I-pin over before they left and a surge of gratitude for the hitman coursed through him. He was never honestly happier to have Reborn around like he did now. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Bianchi cracked their knuckles menacingly.

Bird backed up into a wall. "No wait! Wait! I can help you!" he pleaded.

Gokudera brushed it off aside yanked him to his feet. "And what could scum like you possibly do for us?"

"I know where your friend is!" Bird made a gesture. Another bird flew down and projected another new image, one that had Tsuna screaming her name.

"Mia!"

It was dark but there was enough light to show her. Her hair curtained one side of her face, her arms hanging and she was sitting, leaning against the wall like a lifeless doll with a few scratches here and there. She looked mostly unharmed but her blue eyes were empty and she was staring listlessly into nothing. She practically looked dead.

Bird looked like he wasn't expecting that either.

"She's still alive I swear she is!" he swore to them frantically.

"You swear?" Gokudera growled. "On what?"

"On my life!" Bird cried.

"If that's true then here." Bianchi went ahead and shoved a plate of poison cooking into his mouth. Bird started gagging, his eyes bulging. "If she is alive I'll come back to administer the antidote in two hours but if not…"

Birds choked and Gokudera let go of him coldly. The man jerked around before going still with froth coming out of his mouth. He twitched now and then to show he was still alive but they didn't care. Tsuna was shouting at the visual, calling her name as if she could hear him. He was too distraught to believe what Bird said. Reborn decided to punch him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself Dame-Tsuna," Reborn told him. "We'll find her."

"But what if she's…" Tsuna couldn't bear to think about it.

"She's not."

"But how can you know?" Tsuna exploded. "Look at her!" he gestured at the image. "She's… she's…" his voice broke.

"Trust your intuition Tsuna." Reborn knowingly gazed at him. "You know she's still alive."

Maybe it was the desperation of wanting to believe it but Tsuna looked into himself and found that yes... he just _knew_ she was but it did little to comfort him. Why did she look that way if she was still alive? What did they do to her?

Gokudera cautiously came up to him. "Tenth, let's move on so that we can find Mia-sama and Fuuta."

Right. Yeah. He'll think about it later. He nodded and ran a hand down his face. He let out a shuddering breath. When he finds Mukuro… Tsuna shook his head to clear it. The image disappeared as the bird flew away but it didn't leave his memory.

"That girl will be the death of me," he muttered loudly. All around him, his friends smiled wryly. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

When Tsuna encountered Mukuro Rokudo he used the final bullet to beat him.

It was a cruel joke that the universe played at him when Tsuna realized he wasn't the real one. The hate that combusted inside him was blazing. He hated whoever Mukuro was. Hated how his friends got hurt, how Lancia got tricked to kill his own Family and how practically screwed up everything was. Sitting beside Lancia with the ring he had given him clutched at his right hand, Tsuna vowed to beat Mukuro. He didn't care that he had used the last Dying Will Bullet. He _will _fight Mukuro.

It wasn't over yet but Tsuna was determined to end this and come out of it winning.

* * *

**IF I DO NOT MENTION SOME SCENES JUST ASSUME IT WENT LIKE IT DID IN CANON**

**ALRIGHT?**

**Alright.**

**So what has happened to our dear female lead? Nah, I'm not that cruel to kill her off but I'm not dumb either to do a winning ass-pull. Let's just see okay? Dear readers, I also wanted to thank for your reviews. They're awesome and I just want you guys to know that it makes me brighten up especially now that this part of my life is very stressful. I know college is usually like that but now I got a grandfather who's in the hospital right now after surgery and a load of financial problems. **

**I feel so drained of energy but when I think of my reviewers and the fun shit I do when I write, read or just say I just feel better. **

**So thanks a lot and I hope you guys look forward to the next one.**


	12. Rebuke

**Note: Sorry, it just came to my attention that chapter 12 was a duplicate of chapter 13 though I don't know how it came to be. I wanna thank Reader Hanna for pointing this out. Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

She was weightless.

She was cold.

She was _empty._

Mia was so very tired, her body had long ago shut down to keep her mind isolated from any outside influence. Mukuro didn't even need to touch her to hurt her. It started as mild illusions – alone in the dark with nothing to hear and see – to extremely terrifying ones. Mia couldn't speak of it, wouldn't cry out loud. Fuuta had long disappeared from her side but she couldn't think of him right now. _She _was alone. Alone to suffer this torture that she couldn't turn her eyes away from.

This had been going on for a while now, after Mukuro saw fit to use illusions on her. She didn't know how long it's been. Time was a distant concept when your mind's perception of reality has been stretched to its thinnest.

He showed her a lot of things – that sick bastard – and it was everything she could do to stay… what? Stay what? She struggled to recall any happy memories and unpleasant ones resurfaced to haunt her – her mother's death appeared the most.

She remembered well how she died. She knew it _very well_. How could she not? She was there when it happened. When her mother reached out for her hand when the floor started to cave… when they were finally able grasp each other's hand… when he mother yanked her off the unstable floor, the action causing the section beneath her mother's feet to give away… Mia had been left to reaching into hole, her hand empty and her mother's face burned into her mind. The thing that haunted her most though – it wasn't the expression of her mother's face but of the hand that still reached out to her.

She was young and she was weak but she blamed herself anyway. The following things that came after were a blur and she was unable to recall what happened… until now. Flashes of suppressed memories blinded her and for a moment, Mukuro's illusions weren't effective. Her fear was thrown off by the absolute disorientation from the memory rush and her mind throbbed with pain that came with it. She didn't know when the fear ended and the thoughts began but suddenly she could feel her grip on the situation returning.

The illusions no longer tormented her – no, that wasn't right. They were still there and still affect her the way it should have but she… endured it. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but slowly, the illusions became easier to ignore and she focused on her thoughts, random thoughts that were neither positive nor negative but just was and she stayed there until they withdrew and she was left gasping on the floor on her knees and hands. Her eyes watered and she furiously blinked them away. She also fought the urge to throw up – she still hadn't forgotten half the things that Mukuro showed her.

"How rare," Mukuro commented as he watched her pull herself together. "Your natural resilience against my illusions is astounding."

Mia wanted to say something smartass but she curled in into herself instead, greedily sucking in breaths of air. Never had she gone through something so tiring in her life to the point it made her body wretch so miserably as this.

Forcing herself to look up, her eyes scanned the dim area until they landed on Fuuta. He sat at the edge of the stage, holding his book tightly to his chest while his eyes were scarily absent of emotions.

"Fuuta?" she croaked out but he didn't seem to hear.

"Kufufufufu, Fuuta-kun here gave in pretty easily." Mukuro angled his head towards Fuuta. "Isn't that right Fuuta-kun?"

"Hai," Fuuta hollowly answered.

"Now then," Mukuro turned back to her. "I think you'll be quite happy to know that Vongola Decimo and his group are here."

Hope bloomed in her chest but it was crushed immediately by force of rationality. Mukuro _knew _who the Tenth boss will be and by the sounds of it, he had something planned. So why?

"Why am I still alive?" she asked, unable to keep the tremor from her voice. "You don't need me anymore." Fuuta was important than her and most of Mukuro's crew thought nothing of her other than she was a lackey. Why was she still here?

"Are you so prepared to die?"

"I was just… wondering." She forced herself to stand up.

The room brightened a little and she looked into his two colored eyes. He smirked. "Because you'll be an interesting toy."

This time, she felt the attack sink deep into her mind. She couldn't mentally prepare herself against the suffocating dark force that now penetrated her walls. There was no defense, no counterattack this time because she was exhausted. This wasn't an illusion – was all that registered in her mind before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor, unmoving.

Mukuro jumped down the stage and walked towards the girl's body. She was resilient against illusions but what about mind control? There was only a small percentage of someone being able to bear with the mental strain of an illusion but it was even rarer for someone to be resistant to mind controlling. To find a person who was either of the two was very interesting.

He picked her limp body up and carried it to the couch where he laid her there. He closed her eyes then covered her with an illusion to keep her hidden. Afterwards, he sat down on the couch and waited.

* * *

Tsuna was silently brooding as they went inside the main building. He had a new set of clothes on thanks to Bianchi and Reborn was gracious – his word's not Tsuna's – enough to give him Dino's old whip. While they walked, Lancia's words were bouncing around in his head.

_"Both of them are alive_._ But… I can't assure you that they're alright_._"_

He could have said more, but Chikusa suddenly attacked them and Lancia took the hit. His jaw clenched tightly. He was so sick of having people get hurt for him, first Gokudera, Yamamoto and now Lancia. Tsuna didn't think he could handle it if anyone died.

Still, he was more worried than before now if that was possible. Both Mia and Fuuta were here and god know's what happened to them. Tsuna tried not to think about it but when left alone with his thoughts he really couldn't help it. He was so tense in fact; he jumped three feet in the air when Gokudera stepped on a can.

"Tenth, are you sure you're alright?" Gokudera worriedly asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay," he tried to assure him but his friend didn't look convinced. "It's just I feel a bit worried for leaving Yamamoto and Lancia-san all alone outside." He frowned, realizing that he was worried about that too.

There was an unspoken "and practically everything else as well" that no one wanted to point out. Gokudera decided to drop it there. Tsuna was grateful for his concern but there was just too much on his plate. Things just seemed to get worse when Gokudera picked up a sleek beaten up black phone from the ground.

Tsuna recognized it. "That's Hibari-san's!" Then he remembered something that had a laugh bubble up to his lips. Maybe he finally snapped, Tsuna thought but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Tenth?" Gokudera looked more than a little freaked out.

He covered his face with his hands. "Pfft… Hibari-san's ring tone is the school's anthem," he snickered.

"L-Lame!" Gokudera pinched his lips together and chuckled. When Tsuna stopped laughing, he was smiling faintly. His worries didn't seem to have disappeared but he certainly felt better. If Hibari-san were to know that they've been making fun of him… the prospect of actually looking forward to something made Tsuna calmer even if it was death at the hands of the demon prefect.

"Tenth, let's all hang out once we're done with this." Gokudera was smiling.

Tsuna nodded. "Ahhh… but I want to be somewhere else other than my house. I'm sick of being cramped up in my room."

"Understood Tenth!"

Tsuna wanted to finish this and settle things with Mukuro once and for all. He was done with the games; he wanted his friends and normalcy back. He also wanted… his cheeks heated up lightly. He wanted a hug. Sue him but he wanted a goddamn hug and not just any hug but Mia's hugs. Hers were always the best because when she gives one, she puts everything into it. Never had he appreciated a hug more than hers but more than that… he just wanted to know she was safe.

"Fuuta?" Bianchi called out and Tsuna snapped his head up. Indeed, Fuuta was the very end of the hallway, staring into space. When he heard his name being called, Fuuta did not respond. He instead disappeared into another corridor. They chased after him but when they rounded the corner – he was standing in front of a glass door at the very end of it. They went after him again but the room they entered was empty.

"How did he get so far?" Tsuna wondered.

"Tch. Mukuro's playing with us." Gokudera grounded his teeth together. "That bastard's gonna get it when I shove my dynamite up his – "

"Quiet!" Reborn ordered. He pointed to an emergency ladder at the far wall. "Fuuta must have gone up those ladders. Shut up and let's move."

"I can't let you do that." A voice declared.

They turned around to find Chikusa standing there, his yoyos whirring in his hands. Gokudera stood up front, pulling his dynamite out. He glared at Chikusa.

"Ready for round two?" He taunted the enemy.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing?"

Gokudera tilted his head backwards to give his boss an easy-going smile that wasn't normally seen. He raised a thumbs up. "Go ahead Tenth, I'll deal with this guy."

"But…" Tsuna started.

"Mia-sama is probably waiting Tenth." Gokudera didn't look back at him when he said it and Tsuna was rendered absolutely speechless. "She must have been terrified to be protecting Fuuta all on her own." Tsuna swallowed heavily. He had never thought about it that way before but now that he did, Gokudera was right. This wasn't even her fight to begin with.

Sensing that they were on the same thought Gokudera threw his bombs. The lids popped open and smoke came out.

"Smoke screen?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hayato!" Bianchi said.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna wanted to stay and help but Gokudera was also right. Mia and Fuuta cannot be left alone with Mukuro any longer. Steeling himself, he turned his back on Gokudera, choosing to put his faith on his friend instead. Bianchi hesitantly followed.

"Gokudera-kun, you better be in one piece when I see you again!" Tsuna said before he climbed up the ladder, remembering the first time they met. Then he went up.

* * *

They entered a large room of what seems to be the remains of what a theater used to be. It was sort of dark but Tsuna could see enough. In fact, his vision singled out one thing in the room – a teen sitting on a couch on the stage with his hands folded together. Without meaning to, his expression turned into a deep frown as his mind pieced together the strange Kokuyo student's questionable presence here. Mukuro Rokudo had _been_ there. He _talked_ with him and knew there was something off. How could he have missed something like that? He thought to himself angrily.

_Probably because you were being Dame_, his mind told him.

_Shut up._

_No you shut up._

_Why the hell do you sound like Reborn?_

_Because your consciousness associates criticism with Reborn who has got to be the toughest critic around… more so than yourself._

_Yeah… he's an asshole after all._

"GAH!" Tsuna clutched the back of his head where Reborn kicked him. "What was that for?" He angrily exclaimed.

"You were calling me something unpleasant Dame-Tsuna." For his size, Reborn loomed on him like an intimidating tower. Cowardly senses kicking, Tsuna 'Hieeeeed'.

"Kufufufufufu!"

Tsuna didn't let him get away with that. He pulled the whip from his side and held it; Bianchi did the same and brought out two plates of her poison cooking. He glanced briefly at her – noticed how cool she looked – and hoped with all his heart that he did not look like some puny wannabe fighter. He wanted to look strong at least but he was so lanky it was laughable.

"Where are they?" Bianchi demanded. Maybe he should let Bianchi do the talking here. Besides, she looked way more intimidating.

"Dame-Tsuna you are such a wimp," Reborn commented lightly by his side.

"Shut up!" he hissed back. Thankfully, it didn't seem like Mukuro heard as he addressed them by raising his arms welcomingly. He gave them a smile that had Tsuna gripping his whip tightly.

"Why… they're right here." Bianchi suddenly dropped the plates she held and they crashed to the floor.

"Bianchi!" His eyes widened. Fuuta had appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Bianchi on the stomach with a three-pointed weapon. No remorse, not even a hint of emotion as Bianchi collapsed on the floor, slowly bleeding to death. Fuuta turned his sights to Tsuna. He back away slightly.

"Fuuta? It's me – Tsuna!" He sidestepped when Fuuta made a motion to stab him. Turning quickly around, he grasped the younger boy's wrists tightly. Fuuta struggled to get his hands free but Tsuna was older and was stronger by default. He shook the boy's hand until the trident dropped.

"Fuuta…" Tsuna could not believe it. Mukuro had Fuuta under mind control. As Fuuta struggled, there was a look of hate just underneath the surface of his blank eyes. He could tell – Fuuta's hate and it was all directed at himself. That thing that was inside of his head that usually bothered him came back again. It niggled gently, coaxing the words out before he even thought about saying them.

"It's not your fault Fuuta." Fuuta stopped struggling to look at him. He could see as Fuuta's eyes turned clear and shiny.

"Tsuna-nii," he whimpered.

"Fuuta." Relieved, Tsuna started to smile but as tears started to gather, an intense look of pain twisted Fuuta's expression and he clutched his head. He staggered a bit then fell unconscious. Tsuna scrambled to catch him.

"Fuuta?" Tsuna said, alarmed.

"It seems that you have caused him to 'crash'. He's been under quite a lot of mental strain for the past few hours," Mukuro told him. Tsuna set Fuuta down on the ground gently then turned around to glare at the other teen. He held his whip again and started to walk towards the stage.

"Oya, what a scary look you have on your face," Mukuro commented. He stood up and held out his hand. A staff appeared and Tsuna stopped, terribly confused. "Kufufufufu, it seems that Chikusa had been successful of disposing Lancia before he could tell anymore." Mukuro slammed the butt of his staff on the ground and columns of fire suddenly appeared.

"What the hell?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he skittered back to avoid the flames.

"Kufufufu. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, it will be a pleasure picking you apart."

* * *

Fighting Mukuro was no joke. Tsuna honestly just wanted to punch him in the face – his whip was useless and was left forgotten – but the guy uses illusions which screwed with his mind. He didn't even imagine that something like this existed but he sees it and he's forced to believe it. Mukuro was explaining his abilities – why do the bad guys always do that? – and Reborn was calmly talking back like it was some business conference.

He had scratches all over him and Tsuna was pretty sure that Mukuro was laughing at him from the inside. The guy didn't even look injured at all. He thought that he would have been done for sure until Gokudera and Hibari came. Both looked worse for wear but Tsuna was more than impressed at Hibari's will to kick Mukuro's ass or in his case – bite him to death.

Someone _finally_ managed hit him and Mukuro was down but despite that, Tsuna didn't feel too easy. After taking down Mukuro, Hibari had collapsed, his injuries being too much to handle. That wasn't the end of it though because Mukuro decided to traumatize him by shooting himself in the head. To say Tsuna was horrified was an understatement. Sure he wanted to beat him but suicide?

He had frozen on the spot until he heard Gokudera's cry.

"Sis?!" Gokudera was kneeling beside Bianchi while his hand was over his bleeding chest. The sight of his friends injured, shook Tsuna up and he forced himself to get his head back on to his shoulders and turned away from Mukuro's body.

"H-H-Hayato?" Bianchi slowly got up.

Shiver went up Tsuna's spine.

"Gokudera-kun get away from her!" he shouted.

Gokudera had managed to dodge but Bianchi had scratched him with the trident that Fuuta was holding before. Tsuna knew what this was… he just hoped he was wrong. Bianchi's shoulders shook and then she started laughing that made the hair on his neck rise.

"I'm ba~ack."

Oh.

"From."

My.

"Hell."

God.

* * *

It was like a zombie movie – everyone around him were mindless puppets that were out to get him. Instead of eating his brain though, Mukuro wanted to possess his body – which was _so disturbing_ on so many levels – and rule the mafia world then the entire world. If Tsuna could, he would have tipped his hat, hop on the nope bus and leave for nopeville forever. He was surrounded and he was getting beaten around like a rag doll.

"Is that it?" Mukuro asked through Ken's body, disappointed. "Your friend has shown more tenancy than you have." He gestured back on stage and Tsuna's heavy eyes followed. Like watching a mist lift and disappear into the air, the curtain that covered the couch vanished and a body appeared with long blonde hair appearing like an image described from the pages of a fairy tale.

Tsuna went still. Mia looked like she was sleeping. Her hands were clasped together on her stomach but on closer inspection her skin was so white – deathly pale. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her breathing was ragged.

"What did you do to her Mukuro?" Reborn demanded.

Mukuro shrugged. "Right now she is resisting my control… she's a very interesting individual."

"Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled and threw himself at Ken. He ended up getting kicked aside but he got up on shaky legs.

"Damn it." His hands fisted into balls. "Damn it!" he said again. He wanted to cry at his own weakness. She was so close…

"Tsuna." He turned to look at his tutor. Reborn was looking at him, holding Leon but Tsuna wasn't focusing on the chameleon, he was looking right into Reborn's eyes. "What is it that you want to do?" he asked.

What did he want? He wanted everybody to be safe and happy, he wanted to laugh with the others again but right now, in this moment there was nothing more important than beating Mukuro and come out of it winning.

"I want to win." Tsuna declared.

Then Leon burst into light.

* * *

There were things that Tsuna regretted in his life that he wished he could have done but was too cowardly to do. The Dying Will bullet helped him with that by just casually throwing his fears – and his dignity – aside. He would never admit it, but afterwards he would feel satisfied and even happy that Reborn forced him out of his comfort shell to do what he had to. It made him feel useful again.

But the Rebuke bullet was different. Where the Dying Will bullet took strength from regrets, the Rebuke bullet however took its power from his resolve that was the product of hearing people's live rebukes. It was weird and a little annoying that he can hear them. First Kurokawa – seriously? – then his mom, Haru, Kyoko-chan, and Lancia. His stomach gave that queasy but pleasant feeling when he heard Kyoko-chan's rebuke. To know that she was so worried for him made him feel sorry and happy at the same time. The last rebuke however was completely unexpected.

_"Tsuna… you're such an idiot you know that?"_ That fond, exasperated tone that he would know anywhere else, he had heard it countless of times when he did something stupid. He could just picture her face: her expression was a mixture of a frown and amusement, her mouth set in a lopsided smile, and her blue eyes glistening like the blue sky as she teasingly rebuked him.

She was unconscious but she was still fighting right? Mukuro said it himself that she was still resisting. If she was fighting then he couldn't be lying down here doing nothing. He needed to get back up. He wanted to hear her tease him, laugh at him, _anything_. So he got up. When he did, a surge of overwhelming calmness engulfed him. Warmth like never before spread from his head to the tip of his fingers and he flexed his hands instinctively, feeling the strange material against his skin.

If he dies here, he can never spend his afterlife in peace.

"Kufufufu… Finally."

* * *

**:D**


	13. New Found Feeling

**Well dear readers, this chapter concludes the Kokuyo Arc. We're finally done with that and is now entering the Daily Life Arc once again! I actually had a hard time altering the fight, I'm pretty sure that with the Ring conflict it'll happen again since Mia isn't even directly involved in it. But oh well, let's just see how I'll deal with that when it comes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I have this gift of writing and that makes me very happy**

* * *

Hyper Intuition.

That's what Reborn called it. It was no wonder he could sense things the way he could. He had always thought it must have been his imagination but it turns out to be a genetic gift passed down from the First Boss. He had never wanted anything to do with the Mafia but here it was, proof. Proof that he was connected by blood – a connection that could not be severed easily as he once thought but despite that, he was thankful for it because now he was on even grounds with Mukuro.

He had 'seen' through Mukuro's attacks with his intuition and had managed to defeat Ken and Chikusa. He did the same with Gokudera and Bianchi without hurting them anymore than they were.

There was a clap and Tsuna turned around. Mukuro stood on stage with his trident at hand, smirking down at him.

"Nicely done Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro complimented him.

Tsuna didn't want to hear it though. "Get down here."

"In a minute." Mukuro turned his back to him and before he could do anything, Mukuro scratched Mia with his trident. A sense of horror welled up in him as Mia shuddered then gasped. Her eyes flew open but Tsuna couldn't see them. She turned her head and Tsuna saw the same glassy look that Fuuta had. She sat up slowly, her hair curtaining her face.

"Kufufufufu, can you bring yourself to fight her Vongola Decimo?" he taunted him. Tsuna couldn't reply. He stared at Mia as she hopped down the stage, holding the trident that Mukuro had handed to her. When she raised her head, Tsuna could not find the words to say to her like he did with Fuuta. She approached him slowly and Tsuna turned his eyes away for a moment to see Mukuro smirking with satisfaction.

Tsuna grew angry. He was going to go around Mia to strike Mukuro but Mia moved with surprising agility and met him halfway. She almost stabbed him but luckily, he jumped back just in time while dodging a kick to the head. He didn't think Mia could fight like that but he supposed it was Mukuro's doing. It was a good thing that Mia wasn't a fighter all that much because compared to everything else, her attacks were light. But she was damn quick.

However, Tsuna was quicker. He blocked all of her attacks then quickly disarmed her by flicking her wrist into an upward motion that forced her to let go of the trident. It flew several feet away and clattered off to the side but despite that, Mia did not give up. She actually _head butted_ him. Hard. Mukuro whistled in the background as he stumbled backwards, grimacing at the pain.

Goddamn pineapple spectator.

He did not want to fight Mia – he would never think of laying a hand on her at all. He tried to do the same thing he did with Gokudera and Bianchi however Mukuro had anticipated it. Mukuro flicked his wrist and Mia's head twisted around to take the brunt of his hand. Tsuna couldn't stop it. She was on the floor in a second, a mark forming on the side of her face.

He had hit her. _Hurt her_. The one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do and he did it. Perhaps he was overreacting; he didn't hit her in a way to actually hurt her but…

With speed that he never expected her to have, Mia lunged at him while he was stunned. Her slim fingers wrapped around his throat tightly and they fell backwards. Tsuna grabbed on to her wrists but not wanting to hurt her again made it hard for him to resist. He choked as her nails dug into his skin.

"Tsuna!" Reborn was alarmed at how quickly his student lost his will to fight.

"No!" he choked. He will _not_ hurt her but he couldn't do nothing either. He didn't know what to say to make her come back to her senses but there was only one thing he wanted to say. "Mia!" She had to be in there. She had to. He will not believe that she gave up that easily.

* * *

It was cold and dark, two of the worst things in the world when you're half-dead in your own mind. Her eyelids were heavy and the silence was deafening. Through it all, her thoughts were dull and winded. The overwhelming force kept her curled into a tight ball. She just… gave up.

But something stirred her.

In this dark place where no light and sound reached her, something all too familiar chimed in her ears. What was it? Was that… her name? Who was calling out to her? Aware that the feeling started to return to her fingers and feet, she could feel her hands being heavy. She struggled under the dark force, the desire to know, to _feel_, growing more intense by the minute. Pain like you wouldn't believe pulsed through her mind and she could register nothing but the blazing inferno that clashed within.

Yet... through the haze, she reached out. Maybe she was being delirious and it was all happening in her head but her fingers slipped into a warm grip and when she clasped her hand tightly around it, the pain, the silence... it _blissfully disappeared_.

* * *

Something happened that he couldn't explain. Mia just froze on top of him and her fingers loosened. He gasped for air. He coughed then looked up at her. Mia was staring through him as if she was seeing something he couldn't see while her hands were on his chest now.

"Mia?" he tentatively called out to her.

Mukuro slowly stood from his seat but Tsuna didn't care for that, too transfixed as Mia's eyes focused on him. He was alarmed at the blood that trickled down her nose. Recognition shined in her eyes for a moment before she shuddered violently. Tsuna caught her as she fell forward, her eyes falling shut.

Somehow, the foreign presence he felt around her was gone. _How_?

"Didn't expect that did you Mukuro?" Reborn's taunt brought Tsuna back to where he was. He looked up to the stage where Mukuro stood, his expression twisted into fury and disbelief.

"_Impossible_," he seethed. He glared at the two of them and Tsuna instinctively held Mia closer. "Once they have entered a contact they cannot _break it_."

"But she did anyway." Tsuna turned to his tutor. Reborn nodded at him, confirming what he had already suspected and Tsuna let out sigh that was heavy with relief.

"You thought of using Mia against Tsuna but you didn't think that she could resist your control and even throw it off." Reborn stared at Mukuro, his black eyes flashing.

Mukuro's expression hardened and then he started to chuckle. He shook his head. "Kufufu… quite a feat on her part but don't think she'll walk away unscathed from this."

"She'll be alright." Tsuna's confident voice echoed throughout the vast room. "She has to be." He added in a whisper to himself. He did not look at either Mukuro or Reborn and just stared down at her face. He didn't let himself think about the bad things – he can't afford to right now.

Setting her gently on the ground he got up. A sudden idea struck him and he put his hands together over his flame. It was like he thought – his gloves could hold the same flame he had burning on his head.

He didn't question the flame. It felt so natural to him like it was a part of his own body. He felt _whole_. When he turned to face Mukuro there was nothing between them for Tsuna to hold back. In a span of a breath he was at the stage, the tip of his foot barely touching the floor when he socked Mukuro square in the jaw.

He was knocked back by the force of the punch, crashing into the couch just as Tsuna planted both feet on the floor firmly. He waited. He didn't wait for long when an illusion of a darker version of Mukuro came charging at him. He knew it was an illusion and did not make a move to dodge it.

He yelped when small rocks hit his face that was hidden in the illusion. He grasped his face in pain and Mukuro kicked him off stage and followed up by bringing down his staff on him. Tsuna managed to roll away just in time and back on to his feet. It was a sloppy move but he managed. They stood on even ground now.

Tsuna knew that his opponent was more experienced than he was yet he still fought. He was aware though at how depleted his energy was. His time in this state was limited. He blinked. Damn it. One of his eyes had been hit earlier and now his vision was blurred. Unable to stop the blinking, he was distracted long enough for Mukuro to charge at him.

"Tsuna!"

"I know!" he snapped, frustrated.

He broke into a run that was heading to collide with Mukuro. Instead of running into each other, he dropped and slid under Mukuro's attack. He twisted around to kick his opponent behind the legs. Mukuro stumbled and Tsuna jumped but was halted in midair as Mukuro kicked him by the torso. Grabbing on to his opponent's leg, he used his falling momentum to twist then throw him in the air before disappearing and appearing behind Mukuro's back.

"How!?" Mukuro exclaimed.

Tsuna didn't give him a chance as he put all his power into his fist and punched Mukuro down to the ground, the impact creating a wide crater where Mukuro had fallen. Tsuna apprehensively watched as Mukuro chuckled lowly to himself.

"So this... is the man who… defeats me." Mukuro struggled to lift his head to look at him. "Finish me off… Vongola Decimo… I'd rather die than-than be imprisoned by… the mafia."

Tsuna stared at him. How can he do that? He couldn't just _kill_ someone. Mukuro was beaten. That was all there was to it. He turned his back away from Mukuro and shook his head. "I can't do that."

He didn't see Mukuro's smirk so he didn't expect his arms to have suddenly been caught. Mukuro painfully head butted him when he decided to kick him, sending him flying towards the trident that had fallen into a crack in the wall earlier in the fight.

Mukuro was laughing at his victory but Tsuna had one last trick that his gloves had.

Gathering up his power, flames started to come out of his hands. Using them as thrusters, he propelled himself back to Mukuro. Grabbing his head with one hand while the other continued to keep them airborne, he slammed Mukuro all the way back to the stage. This time, the other boy did not get up. The flames on his head extinguished and he returned back to normal. The calmness that was there was gone now.

Reborn told him the Vongola medics had arrived. Lanchia had been given an antidote and was doing better now. Tsuna had never been happier for the good news. He turned back to look at Mukuro. Anxiety grew in him.

"He's not dead right?" he anxiously asked.

"Soft as ever," Reborn sighed. "He's alive."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Ken and Chikusa were now awake and were crawling towards them.

Tsuna didn't understand how they could be so loyal to Mukuro when he had hurt a lot of people. Reborn then went to reveal that they were former members of the now destroyed mafia family, the Estraneo. They had been experimented on when they were children and Tsuna could not believe that anyone would do that. He pitied them but at the same time, the fury that was simmering just at the very edge of his mind was still there. He could not forgive Mukuro so easily for what he put them through, especially Fuuta and Mia.

"But I can't stand aside and watch my friends get hurt." His expression hardened. "That is my place to be."

Ken and Chikusa were speechless. They couldn't say anything to him but turn their eyes away instead. Tsuna's expression softened slightly. Somewhere in him, he knew that they weren't truly evil people. Just… on the wrong path. That goes for Mukuro too despite Tsuna wanting to not think about it. The doors opened and Tsuna thought it was the paramedics.

He was wrong.

Cold, terrifying, and just oozes darkness; a group appeared in black fur clothes with their faces bandaged by aged, tattering wraps. Tsuna felt a shiver run up his spine. Feeling threatened, Tsuna found himself entering a defensive stance without thinking about it. The threat wasn't for him though as chains flown into the air to clamp down on the necks of the Kokuyo students.

"What are they doing?" Tsuna was stopped by his tutor.

"Don't Tsuna. We can't interfere with the Vindice." It was hard to watch as the chained criminals were being rounded up like dogs.

"But what _are _they?"

"Vindicare," Reborn answered gravely. "Keepers of the Mafia Law."

"The mafia actually _has _laws?" Tsuna said disbelievingly. "Wait, what about Lanchia-san?"

"They will be judged," Reborn ominously said. "I cannot say what will happen."

Tsuna stared at him. His tutor usually had all the answers if Mia didn't but to hear him say that he didn't know sparked worry in him. They were gone now. Feeling the tiredness creep into his bones, Tsuna decided to limp towards Mia's unconscious body. He pulled off his mittens and stuffed them into his pocket. Dropping down beside her, he placed his head on his knees and breathed.

Reborn joined him and leaned on his side.

"It's over." Tsuna nodded. It was over.

* * *

Light peeked through the curtains as dawn came. Her eyelids fluttered when the light reached out to her face, its warmth stirring her awake. She tossed lightly and opened her eyes. Her mind was slow to register that she was not in her room but when it did, she frowned a bit.

"Mia-nee?" She turned her head to the side. Sitting beside her bed, Fuuta had stood upon his chair, absolute joy on his young face. "You're awake!" he cried happily. Mia mustered a smile for him and slowly pushed herself up. She noticed that there was a needle stuck on her arm and made a face at it. She wasn't exactly afraid of needles she wasn't happy to see it either. Still, she scooted a little to make space beside her. She patted the empty space.

"Come here," she said, her voice a bit hoarse. Fuuta happily sat beside her, cuddling to her side. "How are you?" she asked him.

"Good. Mama made me some snacks earlier. It was really tasty!" Fuuta suddenly realized something. "Oh but I ate them all."

She chuckled and patted his head. "It's fine. I'm not really hungry."

"You should be." Fuuta frowned at her.

"Eh?" She said.

"Mia-nee… you've been asleep for four days." He told her. Mia stiffened. The monitor next to her bed beeped wildly and Fuuta grasped on to her arm worriedly.

"Four… days?" she gasped. "Why was I asleep for that long? What happened? Does my Pa know?" She remembered exactly who she was talking to and forced herself to calm down. She shook her head. "You don't have to answer that Fuuta. I'll just ask the others."

"Should I call Hayato-nii? He's just outside." Fuuta looked up at her. Mia patted his head one last time before nodding. He gave her a wide toothy smile and jumped off the bed. He was out the door in seconds to be replaced by Gokudera who came in carrying a plastic bag. When he saw her awake, he beamed widely.

"Mia-sama!" he greeted her. He handed the bag to her and Mia took it. She peeked into the bag to find an assortment of sweets.

"Gifts from the rest of us," Gokudera explained and Mia nodded, thoughtfully setting the bag on a bedside table, honestly touched. That was nice of them. "Mia-sama," Gokudera suddenly turned serious. Mia stiffened. Nothing bad happened right? Right? _Right?_

"You were so amazing!" Gokudera gushed like a squealing fan_boy_. Mia stared at him, unable to think what was amazing about her. "Reborn-san said that you were the only one who threw off the mind control!"

Mia laughed weakly. "That's… nice." She suddenly remembered a flash of unbearable pain. She clutched her head and grimaced.

"Mia-sama?" Gokudera frantically tried to – she didn't know what the hell he was doing – do _something _probably to ease her pain. It disappeared as fast as it came though and Mia sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Gokudera worriedly asked her. "I should ask the doctor."

"No." She shook her head. "I just remembered something… bad."

He sighed in relief then he scowled. "Mukuro that bastard, I'm glad he's in prison now."

Odd. Gokudera would usually prefer to blow his enemies up to little itty bitty unrecognizable pieces. She was suddenly reminded of her current situation. "Ne Gokudera, can you tell me what happened?"

That seemed to sober him up as he resigned himself. He told her everything – including Reborn's summary of Tsuna's battle with Mukuro and her innate ability to resist possession. When he was done, Mia had gone very quiet which worried him quite a lot. She waved him off though.

"It's just… this is just so surreal ya know? I can barely remember the mind control part so I can't say if I was just lucky or I really can do it." She pressed her lips together tightly, thinking hard but thinking tired her as well so she stopped. Picking up a random sweet from the bag, she found that she had gotten that rotten seaweed-flavored candy that Yamamoto managed to convince her to eat once. She twisted her face in disgust.

Gokudera chuckled. Mia side-glanced at him and sighed, at least everybody was safe and sound now. If they had the balls to tease her then she wasn't going to complain. She looked around, aware that she was in a hospital room.

"Where am I?"

"Namimori General Hospital," Gokudera answered immediately. "This is a private room provided by the Vongola… Tenth insisted on it."

At the mention of Tsuna, Mia had to admit she was disappointed that he wasn't around. _It had been four days after all_, her mind said. _You can't expect him to be hanging around within the hour._ _He has a life too you know._ Yeah, she knows. Looking on the bright side, watching someone sleep was kind of… creepy. Tsuna probably didn't want to appear like a creeper but Mia had to admit she looked had forward to seeing him the most. Still, it was nice of him to be pushy about it. Sort of out of character but still nice.

"Hey Gokudera… has Pa visited yet?" She asked softly. She wondered if her Father dropped all his work just to come see her. She remembered when he barged in the emergency room back in America, demanding if his daughter was okay with his reading glasses hanging askew on his face. Embarrassing to say the least but she was happy that he cared.

"Gokudera?" Her friend didn't answer her. Oh, she realized. Her Pa didn't come. She didn't know what kind of face she was making but Gokudera suddenly stood up and bowed deeply to her.

"Hey, what's this all about?" she murmured, a bit numb.

"Forgive me Mia-sama. Your Father hasn't come because he wasn't informed. Reborn thought it was best to limit civilian interaction concerning Mafia-related matters. So please, don't be sad." He looked up, looking like world's saddest puppy. He could seriously give Tsuna a run for his money with that look, she randomly thought. She caved in immediately and smiled.

"It's alright. I understand." Maybe, she didn't know. Tsuna's mother was out the loop, so was her dad but Kyoko and Haru? She wondered what the hell Reborn was thinking. But now that she thought about it, she didn't want her father to know at all. She was kind of sorry for being involved.

"Tenth has been very worried." She looked up. Gokudera was looking down on his shoes, the expression of helplessness on his face. "For the past few days he's been here after classes all the way until morning. I… I can't do anything to help him."

Warmth filled her heart. "That's not true. Clearly you're doing Tsuna a favor by being here."

"That's just because Tenth and Reborn-san had gone training today."

Mia gestured him to come closer. Gokudera obliged. Her IV needle was short but now that he was close enough, she leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck and hugged him. For her, nothing can express her feelings better than a good hug. Gokudera promptly stiffened but relaxed when she pulled back.

"Even the smallest of things mean something Gokudera. You and Fuuta being here mean a lot to me."

Gokudera nodded slowly and smiled.

"So," she drawled out. "You said Tsuna was training right?"

* * *

Maybe she should have accepted Gokudera's offer to be escorted up the mountain to Tsuna's training area. Her lungs were burning from the effort of trekking up since her body had barely moved in a while. She probably shouldn't have left the hospital either but she felt fine – almost. She wanted to see Tsuna personally and thank him. While it irked her that she had been taken so easily, it didn't change the fact that she was grateful for him saving her.

And to… apologize as well. There was a time back then that she didn't believe she would be rescued. She actually thought that after Fuuta had been taken, she would have been killed. She didn't think she would be rescued. She was a realist in that sense and admittedly, rather grim. She had out most faith in Tsuna, but she had none for herself. She owed him more than that. She hadn't even considered him coming to her rescue.

Her lonely trek left her alone with her thoughts. She remembered glimpses of orange streaks and indescribable warmth. She couldn't put it into words. It just felt _right_. On another side, she also remembered more than one memory came back during the darker period of her childhood. Her mother's death was the reason she sought to better herself but it was her guilt that made her give up all concerns for her person. How could she? One parent had died for her and the other grieved for their loss. She had always thought that her memories after her mother's death were blurred or suppressed – it was common when you were in shock – and it left her a blank in her life. To think she actually had memories of that time well… she couldn't make heads or tails of it yet. She was still trying to figure out what came first.

Looking at the map that Gokudera drew out for her, it seems that the clearing where Tsuna was just through those trees. While simultaneously organizing her thoughts and consulting with the map, she almost ran into a giant acorn that appeared before her.

Wait. Giant acorn?

Reborn was wearing another weird costume while being suspended in midair by a cord. She stared at him.

"Ciaossu," he greeted her.

"Ciao," she said, perplexed at this bizarre creature known as Reborn. It was so hard to take him seriously like that.

"You don't look impressed," Reborn squeaked.

Her face was the poster picture of unimpressed. "I'm not actually."

"Sassy as ever. It's a shame Mukuro didn't scramble your brain."

"He fried me though."

"If you're looking for Dame-Tsuna, he's just there taking a break right now." There was a snap and Reborn dropped down. He started walking away from the clearing.

"Where are you going?" Mia called out to him.

"I'm going back now, Dame-Tsuna wanted to stay longer so I'm letting him."

Mia turned towards the trees that separated her and Tsuna. Feeling nervous for no reason, she swallowed. She slapped her cheeks lightly and steeled herself. When she broke through, she was blinded by the afternoon sun for a moment. She blocked the rays with her hand and squinted until her vision adjusted. The ground was littered with craters and scorch marks and sitting several feet away was Tsuna.

He had his back towards her and was sitting in a crater, his arms on top of his knees while his head was ducked. She walked towards him, the crunching of the ground beneath her feet alerting him of her presence. He raised his head.

"Reborn?" he called out.

"Nope, just me," Mia timidly said.

Tsuna scrambled up to his feet at the sound of her voice. One moment he was looking at her like he couldn't believe she as there, the next he was hugging her so fiercely he lifted her off her feet. "Thank god you're alright!" he cried.

"I still need air you know?" she gasped, laughing.

He set her down gingerly and Mia noticed that Leon was on his shoulder. Seeing her look, he explained, "I wanted to train a little longer so I borrowed Leon for a bit."

She nodded then frowned. Tsuna never trains on his own free will. He hated training. Of course the Dying Will Bullet had to be most controversial thing ever invented and Tsuna ends up doing something he didn't want to regret but for him to willingly train… for what? There were dark circles underneath his eyes. Gokudera said that Tsuna hadn't slept lately at all yet he still went to train?

He probably knew what she was thinking and smiled faintly. "Don't worry. I want this."

She gave him a long look. "Do you?" she asked him.

His eyes hardened and Mia was a bit taken aback by the fierce resolve shining through his eyes.

"I do."

It sounded like he was making a vow. It probably was. As his intense gaze bore down on her, Mia actually had a hard time to not look away. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't tell but knows that it was her fault why he was acting like this. Without thinking, she reached out a hand to cup one side of his face, startling him.

"_Sono davvero molto dispiaciuto._" She honestly told him (_"I'm so, so sorry."_).

He stared at her for a moment then shook his head gently. "_Non avete nulla di essere dispiaciuto per_," he murmured, placing his hand on top of hers, he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly in it (_"You have nothing to be sorry for.")_. He stroked her hand rather lazily and she felt a shiver at his touch. She wanted to pull her hand away but Tsuna seemed to enjoy it.

"You need sleep," she told him bluntly. He grunted.

"Later. This now, sleep later."

Oh great, her best friend reverted himself into a caveman. She fondly rolled her eyes yet her cheeks were warm. Something occurred to her that she hadn't asked yet. Why was he training exactly? And what was with the scorches all over the place?

"Will you tell me what you were training for?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes to study her for a minute. A desire grew in him to show her his newfound power. He wanted to see her reaction so with a bit of hesitation, he let go of her hand. Leon crawled into his hand and transformed into a handgun. He watched as her expression turn into heavy confusion as he pointed the gun at his temple. He smiled wryly and pulled the trigger. His eyes fell shut.

Feeling the familiar calmness don him like a cloak and the flame igniting on his forehead, Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. Mia was staring at him with open-mouthed wonder, her eye brimming with childish curiosity that often came to her when she saw something amazing.

"Wow," she breathed and Tsuna smirked. He expected her to slap his arm and call him an idiot for having a big head but she stepped closer to him instead to get a closer look. He could suddenly count the small freckles that dotted her face and smell the scent that was only Mia's. Books and apples. He started to explain the Rebuke Bullet and his hyper mode slowly, her scent being the only thing clouding his mind. He didn't tell her any of the rebukes he heard though.

Mia listened quietly, her blue eyes never breaking contact with his.

For the past few days, Tsuna had the inexplicable urge to just stay by her side. He'd never left her hospital bed until the weekend came and Reborn suggested he should try and master his new power. Tsuna admittedly liked this mode better than the dying will mode – he kept his clothes after all. He could see that all her wounds had healed nicely and her skin was smooth once again. His hands reached out for her face before he could stop himself. He cradled her face with his hands, his fingers brushing against her skin and hair.

"Tsuna?" she murmured, her cheeks turning pink. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He watched as her blush turned darker at how deeper his voice was than usual. His ego petted, he had to admit that her reactions were… deliciously fun. The feel of her skin that was warm and so full of life had him take another step closer. They were only inches apart now but neither was embarrassed since they have long grown used to the other's presence.

"Tell me I'm pretty," he joked and Mia smiled mischievously.

"I think your eyes are very pretty. Want a matching tiara to go with your ego?"

"Don't you mean a crown?"

"I know what I said. A diva needs a tiara."

He laughed softly, honestly missing this. Then Mia did something he did not expect, prying his hands away gently, she slowly leaned to him and pressed her soft lips against his left cheek. He was so shocked that he fell right out of his Hyper mode.

"Thank you Tsuna… for everything." She looked so shy then, looking away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Tsuna decided that whatever she said, he would think that she looked adorable. He ended up blurting something random that in hindsight was probably the best thing her had ever done.

"You should thank me more that way."

She glanced at him. Maybe the exhaustion had finally caught up on him and he was just being delusional, but the sun's setting rays highlighted her face with its orange hues. From her long blonde hair that curtained her face, to her luminescent skin and her flowery blue eyes, he had never realized how pretty Mia can actually be but at that very moment, she was and it took his breath away.

"I think I will," she simply said.

Tsuna couldn't explain his emotions any better than Mia could but he thought it was a good feeling. What it was, he had no name for it yet but for now, he was content with just watching and staying by her side. The moment disappeared when the sun had finally set and they were in the dark. An idea popped into his mind.

"Want a lift down?" he asked her, his grin growing.

Her brows rose up. "Lift?"

* * *

**Translation: **

**_Sono davvero molto dispiaciuto_ \- I'm so, so sorry**

**_Non avete nulla di essere dispiaciuto per_ \- you have nothing to be sorry for**

**To my readers:**

** \- lol, well here's your kissing scene. I'm sorry if I didn't have them smashing lips together but I have dark devious plans for that. Actually, brace yourselves everyone for hormones are coming! **

**To everybody else, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all again alright? I gotta deal with Midterms now so cheer me on!**

**REVIEW**

**FIGHT SENPAI FIGHT**

**REVIEW**


	14. Letter From The Ninth

**Hello guys! I have survived my midterms! Let's just pray I passed them or else my soul will go on to the afterlife.**

**Anyway, lots of things going on as some of you can see. I edited some of the chapters to fix the grammar and the translations in response to an anon reviewer who is named as 'VBS'. Well since I can't PM you, I'll just tell you here.**

**To VBS,**

**I apologize that the Italian speak is annoying but I'm still going to keep it. I don't want to use Italics for loads of reasons because I use it all the time to emphasize thoughts, actions, phone calls, letters and foreign words. Besides, if I took the Italian speak away I would be taking a part of Mia away since she loves swearing in Italian. It's a given and I edited the translations within the same sentence of the Italian speak so you don't need to scroll down for the translation. **

**And if that still displeases you... well I'm sure there are a lot of other OC fanfics out there other than SU.**

**To OMG**

**You asked if there will be Lemon.**

**My answer?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah there will be lemon. **

**This story will progress as they age so its given the maturity comes along with it. There won't be any lemon... yet. Lol, just enjoy the fluff while you can.**

**On another note, I changed the cover for the story. I took the picture from google and it was pretty much a blank so I colored it up. I think originally it was Kyoko and Tsuna but with it blank, it fit my image of Mia and Tsuna instead. In my opinion they look better this way lol. xD But really, it just struck me how lovely it is so I took it. **

**It's also the cover for my Wattpad Sunset Hue as well. **

**I'm probably going to regret posting there but what the hell, my friend is a very pushy pain in the ass. So I posted to Wattpad and I tell you guys, its so damn AWFUL. I don't even like reading there for reasons that I can't forgive people who writes stories with EMOTICONS. I'm insulted. I really am. **

**Btw, at the end there's an extension of the summary written below. It's too bad I couldn't fit it in the story summary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Never will. *Sobs***

* * *

"Lift?" Mia repeated.

He nodded, pulling out his mittens from his pocket and slipping them on. She watched him shoot himself with the rebuke bullet again to enter hyper mode.

"Did your mittens just…?"

He wriggled his fingers in front of her, smirking. "Yup."

She opened her mouth to probably comment on it but thought better. She chose to examine his gloves instead, fascinated at its transformation properties. He let her touch them for a while until he announced that they should get going. She nodded.

"So what do you mean by lift?" she asked again.

"Hold on to me," he told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Just wrap your arms around my neck. I want to try something."

Dubiously, she did. Tsuna was pleased that she trusted him so much. Without warning, flames shot out from his gloves. Mia yelped and clung tighter to him when they were several feet off the ground. Her arms shook from the strain and it occurred to him that Mia may have left the hospital unauthorized. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her secured but it ended up throwing his momentum off and they careened sideways.

"Kya!" Mia screeched when they brushed a tree. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he maneuvered them above the trees with one hand.

A part of his brain registered that Mia 'kya-ed' and it was cute and another part started to notice how dangerous this was becoming. He didn't mean the 'dropping out of the sky part' but the 'oh shit this is getting way too uncomfortable part'. He was _very _aware how Mia pressed her body against his as she clung for safety. Maybe he should have put some more thought into this instead of diving into it.

Mia wrapped her legs around his waist and his flames flickered, causing them to falter in mid-air. If it was possible, Mia pressed herself even more against him. He honestly cannot ignore the very womanly parts his best friend had. _Holy shit_. The flame on his forehead spluttered and he tried very hard not to let his other emotions overwhelm him. Reborn had told him that some emotions could either fuel his flames or extinguished them so he had to be careful.

Easier said than done.

Did he ever mention how soft Mia was?

Goddamnit!

He bit his lip and turned his head. They were close to the base of the mountain. _Just a little bit more_…

His control snapped when Mia hid her face in the crook of his neck, her lips dangerously close to his skin. A mind-blowing number of fifty inappropriate pop-ups appeared in his head. They ended up doing a barrel roll before Tsuna finally had enough and landed. Mia let go immediately and sunk to her knees, relieved she was on land once again.

Tsuna however, was on his hands and knees trying to recollect himself. _That was the worst idea he has ever had…_

"Never do that again yeah?" Mia said.

Tsuna nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with her. "Yeah."

They walked down the mountain together in silence instead. Tsuna's head hung low as they crossed the last few yards. His mind was currently spinning from earlier, hardly believing that his mind just jumped off the deep end, his neck still tingling from earlier before.

He should probably stop thinking.

"Mia-sama!" Gokudera met them when they came out. "You said it would only take three hours! We have to go back to the hospital!" he stopped when he saw Tsuna. "Tenth! It's great to see you!" he greeted him nervously.

Tsuna looked at Mia. She was sheepishly looking away from him. "Mia…" he slowly said. So he was right that she left. She laughed anxiously.

"Please don't be mad?" she said reproachfully.

"Mia!"

* * *

"Can you please be a bit more conscious of your health? What made you think you can just waltz out of the hospital after waking up?" He scolded her the entire way back.

"I felt alright," she protested. "So I left earlier than I should have. There was no reason to keep me there!"

"Oh yes there was!" Tsuna shot back. "God, do you have any idea how worried I was? Any longer than that I would have thought you were in a coma! "

Mia didn't reply, opting to look down instead. She muttered a silent "Sorry."

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked at her again. Mia didn't meet his stern gaze and was looking down on the ground looking very much ashamed. Seeing her like that had his annoyance fade away into the cool night.

Gokudera awkwardly hung back, unable to say anything. He wanted to apologize and take the blame for Mia-sama but once the Tenth started there was no stopping him. So he just followed them like a lost and awkward little dog. It seemed they forgot about him but Gokudera didn't take it personally. He knew how much the Tenth cared for Mia – everybody could plainly see that and Mia-sama definitely had her moments of recklessness. Gokudera was torn whether he should stick with Mia-sama when she wanders away by herself or by the Tenth's side. That vow he made was really starting to have its drawbacks. An uncomfortable silence befell them and Gokudera wanted to say _anything _just to break it up.

Thank god for cell phones. All at once, their phones rang at once.

The two oblivious couple jumped when they heard Gokudera's personalized ring tone. Before either of them said anything, Gokudera answered the call, grateful that he had anything to do. It was short and very brief.

"Come to Tsuna's house."

Then it ended.

"What the hell is Reborn thinking?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

* * *

"Surprise!" Everybody jumped out when they went inside Tsuna's living room. A banner that said 'Welcome back Mia!' hung on the wall, there were drinks, food, and naturally anything you could find for your party needs. Tsuna and Gokudera wore smiles on their faces and turned around to see Mia's reaction.

She stood staring blankly at the banner then at everybody else in the room.

For the first time ever, Tsuna saw her make an unrecognizable face. Something like a cross of shock, confusion and withdrawal. His smile slowly fell off at the closed and guarded expression that showed then she smiled unnaturally. It looked the same as her usual smiles but it lacked the heart she puts into it. She walked past them to thank the others, her fake smile becoming wider.

When she went past him, Tsuna could feel a large stone weigh heavily on his chest.

Why did it make him feel so sad?

He watched her laugh with Kyoko and Haru, and play with the children. His mother came in next carrying a tray of drinks – apparently she had been fed with another cover story. Bianchi discreetly informed him that they told the girls and his mom that Mia went on an impromptu camping trip with her dad for the past few days. Mia seemed to have figured it out for herself and went on to tell them what transpired.

As the party went on, Mia's smile became more genuine and when it ended and everybody went home, he asked her to stay over for the night. His mom wouldn't mind her staying over but what he wanted to do the most was to talk with her. But she declined and went back with Gokudera instead. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. Something heavy fell on his head. It could be the universe trying to comfort him or Reborn was just one really fat bastard.

"Dame-Tsuna…"

"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

When Mia went back into her apartment, feeling more than just tired. She was never much of a party person when it came to herself; she was never comfortable with that kind of attention. Opening the door, she noticed several boxes were piled in her living room and all of them had the Vongola insignia stamped on the upper right corners. There was a letter on top of one box. She silently made her way over to it and opened it. A dying will flame sparked to life, acting as a seal. Written in a flawless cursive Italian, it read:

_To the Young Lady,_

_Reborn has told me much of you in his letters and how much of a good friend you are to Tsunayoshi-kun. It warms my old heart how you stand beside him, not cowed by the dangers brought on by his ancestral birthright. Personally, I would have liked not to involve Tsunayoshi-kun. _

_However that cannot be. _

_The Vongola needs an heir. I cannot express it enough in words how it is important for Tsunayoshi-kun to inherit the role of Boss. No one but him can only take this throne. He is the only hope to shine the light upon Vongola's dark path; I sincerely believe that you would greatly help him in doing so._

_Reborn informed me that you wish to learn the Vongola's history. A heavy bargain you asked for. I had my doubts but he assured me of you could be trusted and so I am placing my faith upon you. Contained in these boxes hold the history of the Vongola from its founding to the present day – our customs, traditions and old contracts will be yours to study. Guard this knowledge well child and may you use it wisely. _

_A bright young mind like yours I only warn you that you take care of your life._

_With best regards,_

_Vongola Nono_

Mia set down the letter, feeling faint in the head. Her knees weakened and she placed a hand on the coffee table to steady herself. The weight of her impulsive actions had finally settled deeply into her mind. It didn't occur to her then how big the danger was when she had asked Reborn and she had to admit she was frightened. She bit her lip.

Despite being afraid, her curiosity was stronger. Steeling her nerves, she opened one of the boxes and took out what appeared to be a dark leather-bound ledger. The words from Nono's letter floated into her mind and she frowned. What did it mean to 'shine the light upon Vongola's dark path'? Did he expect Tsuna to change the Vongola? As a mafia family, that was an odd request. What secrets did history conceal?

Looking at the thick ledger then the rest of the unopened boxes, she had a long, _long _way to go. She sighed and felt a sliver of pain go through her head. She rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Maybe I should go to bed first." Thank god Reborn signed her release papers otherwise she would have been herded by Tsuna back in the hospital now.

Speaking of Tsuna… as she lied on her bed, her cheeks warmed as she remembered his gentle caresses and that fond smile he had on his face. She placed her hands where his was and sighed. Closing her eyes, she recalled how calloused his hands had become but still retained that gentleness that he had. Her hands slipped down her face. Her eyelids shut and she felt herself drifting away into the land of sleep.

But she did not sleep soundly for late in the night she woke up from a terrible nightmare, gasping and in tears. Mukuro wasn't lying when he said she wouldn't come out of it unscathed. She just hoped it wouldn't last forever.

* * *

**BONUS CONTENT: EXTENDED SUMMARY**

**Tsuna figured that the universe was out to get him because his life couldn't get suckier than what he was going through in his short pubescent life. So he went for a walk, hoping to clear his head, literally. As fate would have had it - under strange circumstances - he met a girl who could possibly be the best thing that has happened to him. **

**Mia hadn't thought about anything of the boy that she met one night knocked out on the street other than he was funny. He was timid and not at all the strongest but he was certainly something. Fate led her to him for a reason and that was to stay by his side. Turns out he was everything she could have asked for.**

**I'll be editing this in the first chapter later, right now I'm too busy some other stuff.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

**BECAUSE MIA'S GRANDPA IS GONNA SHOW UP**

**GO GRANDPAS!**


	15. Less Than Noble

**Sorry to disappoint you guys if this wasn't a serious chapter and isn't as long as I would have liked it but it felt wrong to add more to it. To be honest, it feels like I'm just rambling on a chapter that's being going on in my head. So it serves no purpose other than to fulfill my desire to make fun of the characters and poking our poor Tuna fish's endurance. **

**Anyway, gonna reply to some reviews:**

**JustAGuest - Jealous Tsuna you say? Well that has been on my mind - who am I kidding, if you're writing a romantic story there's bound to be jealousy there. I just want to avoid the love triangle but if I had to do it, it won't be the way people will expect it to be. Yeah, it totally will be like that *nods***

**Hippo - I was already planning on a chapter like that where Mia gets shot with a DWB. I mean, here it is lol but as for the rest of your questions, Mia will not be totally defenseless and when I say that, I meant that she will be able to develop some skills but mind that she will never be on the same level as Tsuna and the others. Not the way how crazy they are when fighting. I won't tell anymore because it would be a spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I happen to have this very lovely hat.**

**Edit: Whoops, sorry for not adding Mia's flame color before. I've forgotten it. Thanks to the reviewers who were kind enough to ask politely!**

* * *

Tsuna was worried.

Mia had been very distracted for the past few days now, opting to fall behind when they walk to school and becoming very quiet. She would often stare into space for long periods of time until someone would bring her back into attention. He often did it enough and when he does, he would notice the heavy bags underneath her eyes as if she hadn't slept a single wink for several days.

He would try to talk to her about it but Mia would then deflect his concern and just dodge it all together. It was starting to become annoying how she avoided him. Didn't she trust him? Did he do something to offend her?

Despite how hurt he felt, he was still worried. Her state was worsening to the point that she fell asleep at class. The worst was that it was during Nezu's class. He slammed a thick textbook down on her desk which startled her awake, almost toppling off her chair.

"Matteis-san, am I interrupting something?" he sneered down at her.

Mia rubbed her eyes and replied in a very tired voice, "Nothing at all Sensei."

"Do you think my class is 'nothing' Matteis-san?" Mia paused. Tsuna could tell she was trying hard not to make a smartass reply.

"I think… your classes are very educating Sensei," she slowly replied. The class was dead silent as everyone's attention was focused on the two of them.

"Is that so? Then why miss it?" Nezu smirked at her, tapping the textbook with a finger. She didn't reply and hung her head. He shook his head at her and went back to front. He faced the class and fixed his glasses. "Class, it seems that _some_ here thinks that education is a waste of time." Nezu glanced at Mia's way. "Just because one does well at school doesn't mean they can slack off."

Mia muttered something under her breath. "What was that Matteis-san? I didn't catch it." Nezu folded his arms and looked expectantly at her. She raised her head and Tsuna felt admiration at the fire that burned in her eyes. Her intellect was insulted and he knew she didn't take kindly to that. Mia slowly stood from her seat, back straight, chin up and eyes focused only on Nezu.

"I said, _Sensei_," the word was stretched rather mockingly. "That just because _some_ graduated from a prestigious school does not make anyone more of a scholar then they can dream to be."

"I'm sure the likes of a public school attendee would never understand the worth of coming out as a prestigious member of society," Nezu told her scathingly.

Mia bristled. "I'm sure a 'prestigious member of society' would know the difference on teaching a mandatory middle school subject and bragging."

Nezu's face went purple. "How dare you…"

"Oh I dare," Mia growled. "Try me, _È miserabile truffa!_"

Everybody gasped even though they had no idea what she had said. It didn't need to be translated, it was a given, from her tone and obvious insolence towards Nezu that she was insulting it. The teacher's face turned into an unpleasant shade of red. He pointed a finger at her that had people flinching and said in a barely concealed tone of anger, "To the… _Principal's Office_."

Chin high; Mia did not look back as she went through the door. Nezu followed her out and when the door slammed shut, whispers broke out. Gokudera and Yamamoto were at his side immediately.

"You think she's gonna be alright?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Mia-sama definitely nailed that one!" Gokudera beamed.

"What did she say anyway?"

"She called him a miserable fraud," Tsuna answered. He stood up, his brows knitted together in worry. "Come on, let's go look for Reborn."

They didn't have to look very long. He was with Mia outside of school, telling her off how troublesome she was becoming. She leaned on the shovel that she had in hand and nodded dumbly, accepting the rebuke. Tsuna could see how exhausted she really was and rushed towards them. Reborn stopped talking when they arrived. Mia straightened herself and smiled tiredly at them.

"Hey," she greeted them softly.

"What happened in the office?" Tsuna asked. She sighed.

"I'm supposed to look for this time capsule or else I'll be expelled." She tapped the ground with her shovel. "Oh, and I have to find it by the end of today."

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He wanted to scold her but looking at her now, he couldn't. Time was being wasted and they needed to get going. Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to get the same idea as well as they took off their vests, jackets and ties.

"What are you guys doing?" Mia asked.

"Helping ya!" Yamamoto cheerily told her.

"If you guys get caught you'll be put on expulsion with me," she hissed at them.

Gokudera snorted. "As if we would let you be expelled Mia-sama. As the Tenth's right-hand man, I won't let that happen!"

Mia pinched the bridge of her nose and turned towards Tsuna. He gave her his puppy look and she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Fine!"

* * *

Under the hot sweltering sun they shoveled their way. Mia wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She looked at the guys and felt with a pang that this was all her fault. If only she slept better instead of stubbornly refusing to take those pills, they wouldn't be in this situation right now. Mia didn't like taking medication unless she became too dependent on them but it had to be done – she needed sleep. But first, they have to find that stupid time capsule. She looked at the field. They barely covered twenty-five percent of the whole campus, how the hell were they supposed to find that stupid thing?!

She groaned.

"You feeling okay Mia?" Yamamoto appeared beside her. "Don't push yourself, go rest for a minute. I'll take care of this side." He grinned at her.

Mia sourly looked at him. Here's another thing, the boys were treating her like she was some fragile doll. It was slowly grinding on her nerves. Sure she wasn't strong as they were or equally just as powerful but she wasn't weak either! She wanted to snap at Yamamoto but held herself back because it wasn't right. She shouldn't take her frustration on her friends so she complied, sulking underneath the shade of a tree. Reborn dropped out from the branches above her to survey their work.

"At this point you'll never find that capsule," he said.

Mia rubbed her face tiredly. "I know." After a while she confessed honestly, "Reborn, isn't there some way to do this much faster? I… I feel so bad letting them do the work that I should be doing."

"You regret it?' he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Hmnn… there's only one way though." He watched she slowly realized what he meant. When she did, she blushed.

"Still wanna go down that route?" he asked her again.

"I…" Mia seriously considered it. Then after a painful moment, she said, "I can have a moment right?" she pleaded with the hitman.

"Take your time," he told her.

Great, even the world's greatest hitman was feeling sorry for her. Or maybe he just wanted to humiliate her but whatever. She got up and immediately wanted to back out of it. She fidgeted on the spot, contemplating whether or not this was the best course of action. Tsuna seemed to have noticed her indecisiveness. He stopped shoveling and waved at her. Mia could see his soaked shirt as it clung to his lanky frame and how his unruly spiky hair was drooping because of the sweat. Hesitantly, she waved back.

The image of herself in her underwear suddenly popped into her head and she blushed darkly.

_Why did she have to wear __that__ today?_

Actually, why did she accept Bianchi's 'gift' in the first place?! Oh that's right, the Poison Scorpion threw away her old undergarments and replaced them with more… _mature _ones. Unconsciously, she wrapped an arm around her breasts and lowered her skirt. Her mind was made up before she could answer Reborn.

"Reborn, I think I'll just – "

"Too slow, I've made up my mind." With a loud bang, she felt the bullet sink into her head and she toppled backwards.

* * *

Tsuna was frozen on the spot as his tutor s_hot his best friend_. "HIEEEEEEEEE!"

Mia was sprawled on the ground like a corpse. God, did he looked like that whenever Reborn shot him? Dead? He was going to run towards her when she stood up so fast, it was inhuman. Her eyes were closed and to his horror, an orange flame blazed to life on her forehead. He barely had time to react when her clothes came off and he was staring at a mixture of fair white skin and _blue lace_.

He was faintly aware of letting go of the shovel and the clang it made when it hit the ground or his jaw dropping open and blood squirting out of his nose like a hose. Like hey, he knew his best friend was a girl – lately the truth had been glaring obviously at him – but now it seems as if the world was pointing it out especially for him. He could _not _stop staring at those lacy blue boy shorts… or the bra. Or just at Mia in general. Perverse thoughts flooded his mind and before he could think any more of it, he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

He swirled around to see both Gokudera and Yamamoto gaping at Mia. An intense powerful feeling that he didn't want his friends to ogle her seared through his veins and before he knew it, he had sprinted towards them and closed the gap by slapping his hands over both his friend's eyes.

"What are you two _doing?_" he hissed.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!" They both squeaked.

"Virgins I see," Reborn sighed. Tsuna looked behind him to glare at his tutor.

"What the hell Reborn?! Why did you shoot her with a dying will bullet?" If his hands weren't so busy he would have strangled his tutor and die trying for shooting Mia. Also that virgin comment! His ears burned just from hearing it.

"Mia-sama was shot with the dying will bullet?" Gokudera gasped. "I don't see – well hear her screaming."

"That's because whatever flare Mia has, her true ferocity lies in her calmness." Tsuna frowned.

"Yeah but when she's mad she's…" he trailed off, knowing that they understood what he meant.

"When it comes down to it, she's a thinker before being a fighter. Being shot with the dying will bullet will not change that." Reborn paused and Tsuna had to focus all his attention at his tutor and not at Mia's… legs passing by.

"Eyes here dame-Tsuna," Reborn amusingly told him. "And wipe that blood off your face, you look like a pervert."

He flushed and hastily wiped his nosebleed on his sleeve. "Take your hands off their eyes already Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna furiously shook his head.

"No way!"

"Possessive aren't you?"

"I'm not! I'm just… Mia she's… Gah! Will you just shut up!"

"How cute, you're protecting her honor."

"Of course Reborn-san! Tenth's intentions have always been noble when it comes to Mia-sama!"

"Hahaha! Tsuna's just looking out for her after all."

Tsuna's face burned with shame. While it may appear that way, he actually had less-than-noble thoughts running around his head at the moment. Several electronic beeps sounded and Tsuna craned his neck where it could have possibly come from. Mia stood on the middle of the field, hand on a green metal detector. She looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze.

The flame still burned and her blue eyes shone with triumph as she looked at him.

"Found it."

* * *

**This week has totally been the shit for me. Sorry if this is the best that I could churn out but I promise next time will be good! **

**For those who have concerns about Mia's grandpa... **

**NO HE IS NOT RELATED TO THE MAFIA AT ALL. **

**Mia's family doesn't have any connections at all to the mafia. You don't need to be a mafioso to be badass ya know? I'd like to have a bit of diverstiy every now and then. Plus, grandpas are awesome. **

**I'll see you peeps next time so please wait patiently!**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

**OR FAV**

**:)**


	16. Nightmares

**Well I think I've certainly made up for this chapter. 7,000 words! Very proud of myself although my longest chapter I have ever written was around 21,000 in TU. **

**To my dear readers,**

**I apologize for not writing Mia's specific flame attribute in the previous chapter, I'm ashamed to admit I forgot in the light of all the researching I had to do. I've fixed that but for those all who wonder, Mia is a sky flame attribute. Not the most unique flame I could give her but let's be realistic, she definitely has the qualities of a sky holder.**

**Dunno if I'm gonna make you guys go 'FEELS!' but I tried my best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only the complete trilogy of the Eragon books.**

* * *

When the flame died out, Mia threw Leon at Tsuna's face. The chameleon turned into blindfold that slapped on to Tsuna's eyes, causing him to fall, surprised at how strong her throw was. Before the other two could move, in a very dangerous and close to detonation tone, she said, "Turn around and I will _end you_." They didn't dare to turn around. If one would look at it this way, if they did look at her, Mia would probably castrate them and Tsuna… well god knows what he would do. Dutifully, they obeyed her request.

She shoved her embarrassment deep inside an impenetrable bottle of resolve. She had it coming after all, since she was the one who asked for it in the first place. Nope, she cannot complain.

_Hold your head up high and hope for the best that this doesn't make things awkward, _she thought to herself. Tsuna did this all the time – she's seen him in his underwear more than a girl should have. So what if they saw her half-naked and she had boobs? She's still the wise-crack girl that they've always known. That thought provided her with little comfort but it was enough to keep her going.

Mia went to grab Tsuna's vest. She put it on since it fitted her better and tied Gokudera's jacket around her waist, ending with a knot to the side that gave her improvised skirt a slit. Thankfully it covered what she wanted to cover at least but there was still too much skin for her to be comfortable with. She returned to where the boys were – Gokudera and Yamamoto had not moved an inch from where she ordered them to stay and Tsuna was currently sitting Indian-style on the ground with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Okay," she said heavily. "I'm decent."

Leon fell off of Tsuna's face and landed on his lap. He crawled right back up to hide in Tsuna's hair. Mia actually found it adorable how Tsuna didn't mind but she didn't let it show. Tsuna awkwardly looked up at her. His eyes recognized the clothing she wore and his expression changed. Her heart did a roller coaster impression when she noticed how he looked at her. She had no words to describe it except that it made a tingling sensation run up and down her forearms.

Then it was gone as soon as Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to face her.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrowed your jacket Gokudera."

"Not at all!" The bomber exclaimed.

"Looking good Mia," Yamamoto complimented her. She was sure he didn't mean it that way and he knew it too, although it didn't stop Gokudera from telling him off. Before it could escalate into something bigger, Tsuna rapidly stood up and briskly walked past his two friends while holding his shovel. The mood suddenly became tense and both boys halted. Yamamoto rubbed his head sheepishly.

Mia was sure that something just happened. Tsuna smiled disarmingly at her without looking at her in the eye and dug the shovel to the ground where she said the capsule to be. The other two came to help as well and Mia was left on the side, feeling that she had missed something significant… or it could be just her imagination. Eventually, they hit something hard and picked up the pace to dig out the capsule. When they were done, Mia peeked into the capsule, a cruel and smug smile making its way to her lips and erasing all remaining traces of mortification from the dying will bullet. It made her loads better.

Off to the side, the three boys sweat dropped.

"Mia… you're evilness is showing," Tsuna pointed out. Mia ignored him.

"Well… at least she won't be expelled right?" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"As long as Mia-sama is happy…" Gokudera trailed off as Mia let out a mad cackle. "Happy." He repeated, sounding a bit more unsure of himself.

Mia swirled around; her eyes were alive with mischief. "Boys, I'm s_o _going to bust Nezu!"

"Uh… let's get you some clothes first," Tsuna suggested. She nodded and went back to looking through the papers.

They went to class after Mia changed into a spare uniform. It was on her own insistence that they went back. When they tried to talk back at that time, she threatened to rip the papers to shreds saying, "No. You've spent half the school day helping me. It's lucky you three haven't been discovered yet and I'll have it stay that way. I'm thankful guys, I really am so please just do this for me?" Then she looked at them with those blue pleading eyes. Gokudera went down easily, followed by Yamamoto. Tsuna did not look at her, knowing that if he did, it would be over.

"Tsuna…" she pleaded in that adorable way that just made him want to bang his head against the wall because _damn it_… with a groan, he looked at her. Just as he thought, saying no was impossible.

When they went back to class, Tsuna was startled as all their classmates crowded around them asking about Mia's unfortunate fate and why they were gone for so long. Gokudera blatantly told them to fuck off while Yamamoto tried to calm him down. Tsuna slipped away, ignoring his classmates and making a beeline to his seat where he sat there, arms crossed. He intended to sit and wait there until Mia came back.

Kyoko approached him with a concerned frown.

"Tsuna-kun, what happened to your vest?" she asked. He looked down on himself for a moment. He forgot that he lent Mia his since there wasn't anything else in her size. He didn't mind if she kept it. He much preferred it she wear it.

"Um, it got dirty so I had to take it off. Why?" he looked up at Kyoko. The lighter-headed brunette shyly shook her head. He smiled at her and noticed a new sunflower hair clip hanging near her ear. He remembered helping Onii-san pick something similar the other day. His smile grew a bit.

"Your sunflower's cute Kyoko-chan," he told her. "It looks good on you."

She touched the sunflower, her cheeks dusted with pink. "R-Really? Onii-san gave it to me."

"Having older brothers are cool ne?"

Kyoko blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you had an older brother Tsuna-kun!" she exclaimed.

He nervously laughed. "I don't. I just have an older brother figure that thinks that we're family." Now that he thought about it, he still hadn't thanked Dino for the heads up of info during that time with Mukuro. If it wasn't for him, Tsuna wouldn't have known what they were up against. He took out his phone to see if he had Dino's number. Nope. He'll just ask Reborn later.

"I bet he's kind," Kyoko said thoughtfully.

Tsuna nodded, thinking how caring Dino was of his men. "Yeah, he is."

Actually, if someone like Dino was in the Mafia, could it be really as dark as he thought it was?

"Tsuna-kun." He focused his attention back at her.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan. I just have a lot on my mind." She nodded understandingly. It looked like she was going to say something but thought more on it. He tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kyoko blushed and looked down on her shoes. She took a deep breath and met his eyes with such determination that it surprised him. "Tsuna-kun," she started. His heart jumped and his face turned warmed.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"Will you – " she was interrupted as the door ferociously slid open. Cue the scary piano solo and Hibari enters the room, his black eyes practically scaring the pants out of everyone as they scanned the area. He huffed when he saw that what he was looking for wasn't there. Tsuna slowly stood up from his seat.

"Herbivore," he addressed Tsuna. He flinched wondering why the hell was it always him? "Where is the little cub?"

Little cub? Who the hell was that? Seeing as Tsuna didn't get it, Hibari made an unimpressed sound that somewhat ticked him off. How was he supposed to know who he was referring to? He didn't speak animal. The prefect left, leaving the class in stunned silence for it was odd for the devil of the school to refer to anyone other than 'herbivore'. People spoke to each other in hush tones after that.

"I wonder who 'little cub' is?" He wondered out loud.

Kyoko looked like she was about to give her own thought about it when the door opened again and Mia staggered inside, looking as if all her problems had been doubled tenfold. Dread filled him and he stood up, fearing that things may not have gone as planned but his worries were unnecessary as she shook her head and winked at them.

* * *

Forget her sleepless nights and haunting nightmares, the nuisance is gone!

Mia punched the air with her fist as soon as she was in the privacy of her home. She had been hiding her feelings the whole time in case someone causes trouble for her. In a way, the stress that she had accumulated over the past week of school felt easier to deal with. No shitty teacher and at the moment, she had decided on a temporary relief for her sleep troubles. She doubted Tsuna would approve but it was necessary. Also, it was prescribed.

That sobered her up as she went to her room and opened the drawer on her desk. Tucked in a corner at the very back, she took out a small orange cylindrical container. Her father often reminded her to keep some medication on hand if she needed sleep. Through the plastic she could see at least six pills of Estazolam inside. She placed it on the table and went to change. Choosing to wear a baggy shirt and some shorts, she tied her hair into a messy bun and clipped her bangs away from her face.

She paused as she held Tsuna's blue vest in her hands. Cautiously looking around to see if anyone was watching and then finding none, she rubbed the garment against her cheek and smelled it deeply. Tsuna didn't know, but he had a nice smell that reminded her of a burning fireplace and grass. She liked it and found that it was very comforting. She folded it and put it in her bag ruefully. She had to give it back sometime.

She went into the room next door that she had temporarily used as a study with her Pa's permission. All the boxes she had received from the Ninth had been put into the room. She flipped the switch and a messy sight greeted her. The boxes were in plain sight… alongside the tower of boxes that her own father hoarded over the years. She figured that they would fit the picture. A good decision on her part. Nothing looked out of the ordinary unless you went looking for it.

On a desk was a ledger that she had left the previous night. She went towards it. She sat down and continued where she left off.

At the beginning, she didn't know where or when to start. Eventually, she had managed to find the Historical ledgers and began sorting through them. There were nine in total, with a ledger dedicated to each generation. They were thick with information on the boss at that time and their accomplishments, some holding copies of truces that bosses have signed with other Families. But she ignored all that and searched for the First Generation. Compared to the others, it was thinner and contained only the briefest of information on Vongola Primo and his Family.

But despite the lack of details, it shocked her.

The longer she immersed herself in it, the more she was befuddled by it. It confused her for the First Generation was nothing like its predecessors. Ever since she was a child, Mia had always had a good perception of things and the significance of it. Her mind was able to take events apart like a puzzle, trace the lines around the edges of each piece's importance, to know how it fits where and why, and to appreciate the resulting picture. To her, History was like that but the Vongola confused her so much she wondered if this is the same Vongola that existed now.

Something at large was working here, she thought as she gazed at a passage. There had to be more than this and she felt that pieces were still missing. Perhaps studying the other generations would help her but for the life of her, she could not imagine Tsuna becoming a cold-blooded ruthless boss. _That _was not meant to happen. She knew. She could _feel _it.

Mia closed her eyes briefly. There was a part of her that she rarely acknowledged, because it terrified her. It sorely comes out in times of deep brooding such as now. It wasn't easy to explain; only that she had been much more aware of it after the whole event with Mukuro. She had an inkling how she had resisted his control and to dwell on it frightened her more than Mukuro ever could. She didn't want to focus on it but she let her mind switch gears to understand the problem that had presented itself before her.

In the vast ocean of thoughts that was her mind, she doubted that anyone, even Reborn, could comprehend the gravity of Tsuna's inheritance. The Vongola as it is now would never do, she concluded. From what she gathered from her short summarized lessons with Bianchi, the Vongola's history was a dark and bloodied one. Tsuna, who probably was the kindest soul she had the grace to cross with, wasn't meant for that. He could never become the boss that they wanted him to be because his heart was too soft for that harsh world. She leaned against her chair.

No, she didn't want him to change just so that he could suit that world.

A humorless chuckle escaped her lips. How does the Ninth expect her to convince Tsuna when she herself doesn't want to?

She didn't understand the Ninth's request. There were too many things it could mean and she did not have the time or the spare patience to pick it apart and figure it out.

But it came to her after she finished studying the First Generation. Like light casting its rays into the darkness, it illuminated the answer. She slowly straightened herself as it dawned on her. Absurd as it was, Mia could tell that quite possibly… this could be the one reason that Tsuna would _want_ to be boss. But she was hesitant in telling him. She respected his choices but this wasn't something to be overlooked either. It was an important heritage for him and she would not deny his right to know.

But was it alright to destroy whatever illusion of normalcy he had?

She didn't want to be the person to do that.

In fact, she had a feeling that if she told him, it would throw the whole status quo of the Vongola out of proportion. Pandemonium was just out there, waiting to happen. She sighed.

Glancing at the digital clock on the desk, it read eleven-thirty.

"Time sure does flies," she murmured to herself.

Taking the ledger back with her to her room, she placed it on her bed and swallowed a sleeping pill dry. She crawled underneath the covers and placed the ledger underneath her pillow. From there, Mia turned off the light and waited for the drug to kick in. She felt the drowsiness come to her after a while and the soft lull of sleep. Her eyelids fluttered until they fell shut and for the first time since she came out of the hospital, she had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

Tsuna knew Mia was hiding something from him despite acting normal about it. He didn't know how but he just did, which was funny because he was trying to avoid _her. _A week had gone by since the 'incident' – as the boys called it – and Tsuna had still not adjusted to the fact that Mia wore sexy lingerie. Every time he would look at her, the image of blue lace would pop into his mind and it would do everything in his power to resist a nosebleed.

Reborn had taken advantage of what he called his 'Virgin Power' to train him in the art of self-control. Tsuna hated it. He almost wished he could die of embarrassment. It didn't help either how Bianchi recounted all of the wares she brought for Mia to him – what resulted was him guessing what color of panties she was wearing that day.

Mia didn't notice their distance and Tsuna was glad of it because he didn't know what to make of his inexcusable thoughts. Until he had sorted that out, he couldn't bear to endorse himself any form of physical affection with her so no hugs, which was disheartening for him. To make up for it, he had picked up on his reading again. Even though he kept his distance, he wasn't apart from her and couldn't help but sense that she was being troubled.

The bags underneath her eyes were gone and she was much more active than before but underneath all that, was a sense of weariness. It dragged across her every movement that he couldn't help but take notice of and admittedly it was slowly killing him on the inside because for one, he knew personally as a close friend that Mia would _never _seek help and second, he was worried that it could become a self-destructive habit. After almost a week of it, he was sick of it and he decided to corner her alone on the roof after telling both Gokudera and Yamamoto that he needed to speak with her.

Both boys had sly grins on their faces and Tsuna had a feeling that they misunderstood his request. Still, they listened to him to give the privacy they needed and even helped out into cornering Mia so that she would dodge him again. When he went up into the roof, Mia was scowling at him. He smiled pleasantly at her.

"Okay, tell me what's bothering you." He walked towards her, watching her frown.

"Nothing's bothering me," she replied. He snorted.

"Right." They stood in front of each other. He remembered that they stood similarly like this before at the clearing. The memory felt so distant now, it felt like years ago. "Come on Mia, you can trust me," he pleaded softly to her.

Her resolve crumbled. He could see how she shifted her eyes away, unsure. He took a step closer. "You do trust me right?"

"I do," he heard her mumble. She sighed dejectedly. "How is it that you always know?"

"Hyper Intuition." He watched with amusement as her eyes widened.

"Seriously?" she said, slack-jawed. "That's one freaky gift you have there."

He scowled at her. "It's not freaky!" he defended.

"It is if you can sense stuff like a metal detector!"

Tsuna resisted the urge to reply to that. He could tell she was trying to distract him. "Mia," he started again. "What's wrong?"

"Tsuna…" She looked up at him and he could see it in her eyes that she wasn't going to tell him. Before she could say anything though, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm worried Mia. I respect your privacy but I just can't watch this anymore," he confessed. "I thought I was your best friend so why won't you let me help you?"

Guilt flooded her expression and for a moment, Tsuna regretted making her feel that way. It disappeared though as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. He went rigid with shock. "I'm sorry," she said. He nodded jerkily, his cheeks tainted with pink. Eventually he relaxed himself and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist, fighting the desire to pull her flush against him. He was happy that she was still comfortable enough to be weirdly affectionate with him after the… 'incident'… but he didn't know how to act around her anymore, especially with how confused he was with his own feelings.

He felt her bury her face into his shoulder and his heart quickened. "Are you sure you want to know?" she whispered. He fought the urge to shiver and nodded, too nervous to trust himself with words.

"Yeah," he rasped. Mia pulled back, to his relief but she didn't remove her hands that stayed on his shoulders. She gave him a searching look.

She took a deep breath and said, "If I were to tell you that the Vongola isn't what you thought it to be… would you consider?"

He was very curious and taken aback at the same time. Of all things she could have talked about it was this? His first thought was to say no because he wanted nothing to do with it. But after coming this far to convince her, he wasn't about to back down.

"I'm… interested I guess," he said uncertainly.

She licked her lips. His eyes followed the movement without his consent. "Tsuna, remember what Reborn taught us? When he explained how you were considered as a candidate for boss?"

"Yeah. Said I was related to the founder. Primo."

She nodded encouragingly. "That's right. You're a direct descendant of Vongola Primo, the founder of the Family."

He frowned at her. "Where are you going with this Mia?"

"Just hear me out," she told him. "You might not believe me but the Vongola started out as a vigilante group. Not a mafia family but an organization that fought to protect people."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. He wanted to laugh it off but Mia was being openly honest with him. He sensed no lie from her words but that didn't mean he wanted to accept it. He shook his head in denial. "If that's the case, then why did it turn into one?"

A sad smile crept on Mia's face. "Vongola Primo, your ancestor, was betrayed by one of his closest friends. If I had to guess, if he was anything like you Tsuna and I _know _you, he would never go against that friend. He stepped down from the position of boss and left for Japan."

"I…" he was at lost at what to say.

"The reason it turned into a Mafia Family is because Primo's cousin, Secondo took over the role and made it that way." She frowned into space.

"Why didn't he just fight his friend?" he wondered out loud.

Mia stared at him for a while then asked, "If I betrayed you Tsuna and you had no choice but to either kill me or spare me what would you do?"

"I would never hurt you!" he shook her shoulders, angry that she could even say that. Just the thought of it caused his heart to clench excruciatingly.

But Mia remained calm. "Then you understand why Primo couldn't just go against his friend." His fingers loosened slightly as his shoulders slumped, unable to deny that if he were in Primo's stead he would have done the same.

"How is it you know all about this?" He could see her defense mechanisms shutting down everything as her mouth clamped shut. She wasn't going to tell him how she knew and it made him angry. He had shared plenty of his insecurities with her and it cut him deeply how she couldn't return in courtesy. Did he mean so little to her? As if she predicted his reaction, she touched his face and forced him to look her in the eyes.

Her eyes were stern but her tone was kind, "Don't be mad Tsuna. I made a promise not to tell."

"To who?" he muttered.

"A friend." She ran a thumb across his cheek. The action washed whatever resentment he held at the moment away. "I can't betray their trust. You understand right?"

Eventually, he sighed. "Yeah." She smiled and he returned it in kind. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked her quietly.

It took her a moment to answer. "Because it's your choice."

"What?" He gaped at her defiant expression. "What?" he repeated again, coming off idiotic the second time he said it. She shook her head hopelessly. Her other hand came up until she held his face and very gently, clapped them on either side of his cheeks.

"Focus on me," she ordered. Easy, his mind thought. Every word and expression she had was like water to him – he'll drink it all up like a man dying of thirst.

"I want to help you," she started. "I know how much you hate to become someone you don't want to be but I can't strip your title away because it's a part of you. I can't change history and I can't tell Reborn to sod off – he would kill me for that." She laughed lightly. "You get what I'm trying to say?"

"Basically you're telling me that becoming the boss is inevitable." Mia didn't even bother denying it. Anger swelled in him for different reasons now and he wrenched her hands off of him. He turned away from her and said bitterly, "Thanks, if I wanted a reality check I would have had Reborn hit me." This was not what he expected to talk to her about and he was an idiot for pursuing it in the first place. This topic was something he avoided the most and for good reason – he was determined to not become the boss. The fact that she was sounding as if she was coaxing him into the role sent a flash of betrayal through him. He thought she understood him and thought that she was more but he was wrong. Contempt rose in him like an ugly illness but it was pushed back down by reason. Mia was sincere in her actions but it gave her no right to tell him that.

"Tsuna… I'm sorry." he heard her say and he shook his head.

"Don't," he said, not wanting to hear it. "I don't expect you to understand so just leave it alone."

There was silence. He waited for her to reply and when she did, her tone was filled with regret. "I won't," she promised.

He glanced slightly at her. He had never seen her look so defeated before along with a twisted smile that was on her lips. A spike of worry jolted in him when he realized it was the same expression she had at the welcoming party only it manifested itself to an actual honest expression. But he was still so angry at her that he disregarded it. The silence was stretched thinly before them until Mia decided to break it.

"I'll see you at class." She kept her eyes down as she passed him.

"Right," he replied stiffly. Then she was gone. He stayed there on the roof, brooding silently to himself for a while until he went back to class.

* * *

Mia could not stand Gokudera and Yamamoto's questionable stares. She knew they sensed that something went wrong between Tsuna and her. She wouldn't blame them if they came to resent her for putting Tsuna in such a terrible mood. She didn't mean to, honestly. She thought it was for the best but there goes her arrogance again, assuming that whatever she thought it was right. For that, she hated herself because it caused a wall between them.

She was a horrible friend, she told herself sullenly.

By the end of school, she disappeared before the bomber and the jock could call out for her. She didn't go back to her apartment, knowing that Gokudera would probably be there if he wasn't at Tsuna's side. Instead, she hopped on a bus that took her to the seashore. She didn't care where she went only that she could be alone for the time being. Since it was early October, the chill had begun to set in Japan and the beach was almost empty save for the fishermen's dock. She walked, not bothering where her feet took her.

She shouldn't have given in, she chastised herself. If she wasn't so pitiful, she could have prevented that situation from happening. Tsuna didn't want to be boss, period. Why didn't she listen? In fact, why was he still friends with her anyway? Her sense of humor was weird, trouble loved to find her and she was more of a burden than Kyoko and Haru ever could be. The way her thinking progressed, she thought that he was better off not being with her. All she did was cause misery. A familiar well of sadness consumed her heart.

She found a bench to sit on that overlooked the sea and sat on it.

She wallowed there until the sun set and the stars twinkled in the sky. Mia begun to hum a slow tune that matched her mood and continued to hum as the night dragged on. All she could hear was the crashing of waves and her own voice. It soothed her heart and brought peace to her mind. When she came home, it was past two in the morning.

Deciding that one pill will be too much, she halved it with a kitchen knife and swallowed a half piece. As she waited for sleep to come to her, she remembered how Tsuna looked at her and buried her face into her pillow. When sleep took her, the nightmares came and she realized the next morning, soaked with sweat and trembling that her temporary reprieve was gone now.

She was left in the mercy of her own mind and terror like never before overcame her.

How could she fight against the one thing that kept her strong?

* * *

Reborn noticed the distance between the two. Tsuna and Mia barely spoke to each other than to exchange some pleasantries. At first neither of them seemed willing to talk to the other then Tsuna began to be more open. It was Mia who remained withdrawn, keeping a safe and respectable distance as if she didn't want to get close. Tsuna was becoming increasingly worried and with good reason. As some days went on and while Mia appeared to be healthy, her state of mind was becoming… off.

For one was she was much too alert, almost as if she was paranoid and second, there was a haunted look in her eye. It looked like the early signs of PTSD and he wondered why it only developed now. He expected it ever since she woke up but she managed, not letting her fears stand in her way. Could a spat between her and Tsuna be the final straw? He didn't know so he decided to terrorize his student into telling him. Tsuna, doing the name Vongola proud, had his mouth clamped shut as tight as a clam would. He would not tell him what he wanted to know but he admitted that he had said some rather hurtful things to her in an argument.

Reborn sighed. "Lovers' quarrels are so troublesome." The tip of Tsuna's ears went red. "You need to talk to her."

Tsuna's shoulders sagged. "I've been trying to," he said miserably. "But… she…" he couldn't find the words to describe it. "I think she's afraid of me," he finally said. She never mentioned a word of their argument but every word that came out of her mouth after that sounded so scripted, answering how they expected her to answer. He didn't like it. It didn't feel like the girl he knew that was so spirited.

Reborn had proved once again how adept he was at reading people. "She's insecure."

He stared at his tutor in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same person here?"

"Dame-Tsuna, she's only fourteen. All teenagers are insecure about something." He reminded him.

"But Mia, _insecure?_ You do remember she's the girl that got Nezu fired right?"

"I'm well aware of that." Reborn slapped him with a green stick. He yelped. "Now listen closely," the baby pointed the stick threateningly in between his eyes. "I'll only explain this once so you better get this in your head. I doubt that Mia realizes what she's doing to herself – as some people are. It's called self-loathing. She hates who she is."

Tsuna blinked. "But that's…" he trailed off. "Why would she – she's a wonderful person!"

"She will never see it that way," Reborn calmly explained. "People like her would rather give an arm or a leg just to make those important to them happy disregarding their own happiness. I wasn't sure of it before but this just proves it."

"How does this prove it?" Tsuna asked thickly, unable to wrap his head around it.

"She doesn't want to make you unhappy so she stopped being herself since that's what started this whole argument – probably because she was sticking her nose in someone else's business where it doesn't belong." The hitman was spot on and Tsuna couldn't retaliate. It was true she was being nosy, but she didn't mean any harm by it. "Same goes to her father," Reborn continued. He petted Leon. "She doesn't want to cause him unnecessary grief so she lets him do whatever he wants – including abandoning her in favor of his work."

Tears welled up in his eyes unknowingly and he bit his lip. Sympathy, anger and sadness overwhelmed him. Sympathy because he understood how she felt, anger at himself and sadness for her. "I didn't want to make her sad," he whispered. "What can I do?" he moaned miserably.

Reborn remained silent as he contemplated for an answer. "Let her deal with it herself. This is something she can only overcome. Other than that, there's another thing that concerns me."

There's more? Tsuna thought.

"Mia might be developing PTSD."

"PTSD?" Tsuna asked.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Reborn answered. "So far she has only shown few symptoms if left alone, it could lead to a dire outcome."

Whatever that was, it sounded horrible to him.

"I expected too much of her," Reborn added quietly. "Her natural ability to resist mental attacks didn't ensure the safety of her own mind and now she's probably afraid to even sleep at night. Mukuro really did a number a number on her."

At the sound of the illusionist's name, he gnashed his teeth together in anger, for himself, at the stupid pineapple and the world in general. His fists shook at his own helplessness and regret.

"I… have to help her."

Reborn nodded. "As you should. If anyone could help her, it's you."

Tsuna stared at his tutor, humbled by his faith in him. He didn't know how to reply to that but took those words to heart as encouragement. He gave a single nod. He turned to start planning on how to approach Mia without scaring her off when something occurred to him. Trying to keep his voice void of interest, he asked his tutor, "Reborn, did Vongola Primo really start the Vongola to protect people?"

"Hmnn? Yes, he did. The Vongola was created to protect those who cannot be protected by the law at the time." Tsuna nodded and left. When he was gone, Reborn murmured to himself quietly. "Now where did he learn that?"

* * *

Mia had proven herself to be a tough cookie and even a tougher person to follow. As soon as classes were over, Mia had disappeared among the masses. Tsuna cursed. Even when enlisting the aid of all his friends Mia was quick to conceal herself.

"Did anybody find her?" he asked when they gathered in the park.

"I could not extremely find her at school!" Ryohei declared.

"She wasn't at the usual places that she likes to be," Yamamoto reported.

"Mia-chan wasn't in the shopping district." Kyoko frowned worriedly.

"Hahi! Why are we looking for Mia-chan anyway?" Haru wondered.

Tsuna released a heavy sigh. "We had a fight a few days ago. I said some mean things and I wanted to apologize."

They didn't question what they fought about considering how he looked like he didn't want to talk about it and instead offered words of encouragement. He smiled gratefully at them then addressed the surprisingly last person to report. "What about you Gokudera-kun?"

The silver-haired bomber was staring down at the ground, his brows set in a deep frown. "Forgive me for saying so Tenth but… I believe it would be best to just wait for Mia-sama to return."

"How can you say that Gokudera-san?" Haru demanded. "Mia-chan must be suffering all alone right now!"

"Shut it stupid woman! Mia-sama will come back once she feels better!" Gokudera retorted.

"How do you know Mia-chan will?" Haru shot back.

"Because she always does," Gokudera simply said.

They all stared at him. Gokudera fidgeted nervously under their stares. "Wait, you mean to say that she often does this?" Tsuna asked.

"Not often but she does it sometimes," Gokudera admitted. "Some nights she would take a walk for an hour or so… a few nights ago after your fight with her Tenth, I waited for as long as I could for her return. I was going to report the day after but she home way past midnight. She wasn't hurt at all!" he added quickly at the sight of Tsuna's alarm.

"You sound like a stalker Gokudera-san," Haru commented.

Gokudera rounded on her. "Oh shut it you hag! For your information, I live next door to Mia-sama!"

Tsuna ignored them as he considered Gokudera's suggestion. He did believe it would be a waste of time to go searching for her. If Mia didn't want to be found, she won't show up. As much as he hated to, he decided to wait.

"Thanks a lot you guys," he told his friends warmly.

* * *

He decided to sleep over at Gokudera's for the night. His friend was very ecstatic to have him around, much to his chagrin. He offered almost the best for him – dinner, the best seat, the remote and even the bed which Tsuna all declined politely. Time continued to tick on. From an hour to the next, he waited until it was too late and they decided to get some sleep.

As Tsuna lied in his futon, he couldn't stop his thoughts and his guilt from keeping him awake. He was aware that the time right now was probably around eleven and that Mia had been gone for a very long while. A knot of worry developed in his stomach. Where could she be at this time?

It seemed almost an eternity when he heard the soft _click_ of a door being unlocked and soft footsteps. He immediately rose. Gokudera was fast asleep; Tsuna decided not to wake his friend and crept outside. As he stood in front of her door with trepidation, Tsuna took a deep breath and knocked. Five… Ten… Twenty minutes passed. Nothing.

Maybe in the morning? No, he shook his head. He wasted enough time as it is. He either do it now or never. An idea formed in his mind and he hoped that Mia won't push him off the window.

His great idea was to enter through the window, specifically her window by using his gloves. Thank god he asked to borrow Leon before he left home. As he hovered in midair, he fumbled with the window and managed to slide it open. Pushing the curtains aside, the flame on his forehead illuminated the dark room. He crept silently inside and shut the window so the cold air won't come in.

A whimper startled him and he turned to see Mia curled in around herself, the pillows and sheets in a tangled mess around her. She twitched and whimpered in her sleep and Tsuna had pulled off his gloves. They turned into mittens and he stuffed them in his pocket. He crouched beside her bed. A feeble noise escaped her and Tsuna couldn't watch her like this anymore. He shook her shoulder lightly.

"Mia," he called her name out softly. She didn't wake and only curled more into herself like a hedgehog.

He placed a hand on her face, feeling her skin clammy. He called out her name again, albeit a bit louder. She still did not wake. Why won't she wake up? He looked around her room and something small and orange caught his eye. He walked towards it and plucked it off the desk. His whole body went still. In his hand, he held a canister of sleeping pills. He slowly turned to look at the girl at the bed.

"Oh Mia," he whispered out, his heart weighed heavily by pain.

The flame on his forehead extinguished. He set the pills back on the table and crouched back beside her again. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did." He placed a hand against her cheek. Her hands that were so close to her chest reached out slowly to grasp at his hand. Her fingers were riddled with sleep but it did not change the fact that she was seeking for comfort from beyond her nightmares.

He desperately wanted to comfort her any way that he could, just so that she could be spared from the pain. Making a split decision that probably was a horrible idea; he clambered on to her bed and lied down beside her. There was nothing more comforting than a hug for him so he hoped that this would be enough. He just wanted her to be his normal Mia again.

He pulled her against his chest and tucked his chin on the crown of her head. Slowly, her body began to relax as it recognized another next to it, like a moth being drawn to a flame, her arms wrapped around his torso as she sought his warmth. Sleep was heavy on his eyelids and as they almost flutter shut, Mia snuggled into his chest, letting out a sigh of content. His breath hitched as he realized just what kind of hell will be raised in the morning but found too tired to care about it.

Mia smelled so nice it was impossible not to be lulled to sleep by it. In a matter of seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

It was odd, she thought as she struggled to be awake. She felt better than she had for a while. It was like as if the nightmares had been chased away during the night. She breathed through her nose and smelled a familiar scent. With effort, she opened her eyes… only to be greeted by the serene sleeping expression of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She froze. She was suddenly aware of how their arms were wrapped around each other and the close proximity of their bodies. But the better question would be was why the hell was Tsuna in her goddamn bed? She untangled herself and slowly got up only to have an arm wrap across her stomach and pull her down with her back against him. She blushed as he spooned her. She wriggled in his grasp.

"Tsuna!" she squeaked when he buried his face into her shoulder blades.

Embarrassed and unable to form one coherent thought, she decided not to move until Tsuna moved of his own accord. When he wakes up, Mia will be mad but for now, with all these butterflies flying in her stomach, she decided to get a little bit more of sleep.

Meanwhile, a green chameleon had transformed into a camera and proceeded to take pictures of them unknowingly.

* * *

**Good, bad? You guys know the drill. **

**REVIEW? **


	17. Somebody Had To Do It

**AWWWWWW YISSSSSS... I GOT AN INTERNSHIP! I am so happy right now. I literally choked on my spit when I got the message like holy friggin cheese dog! I'm also happy that I got so many positive reviews from my last chapter. I just wanna warn you guys that the Varia Arc may not happen too soon because I have a shitload of Daily Life Arcs to cover like seriously wtf. I have to introduce some characters that would play a vital role for Mia's involvement in the Future Arc - I really want to cover the box weapon's history.**

**Mostly OCs but they won't appear always. Just at the right chapter.**

**Just for the record, by the time I reach the Simon Arc, Tsuna and Co. would probably be aged up by then.**

**Kokuyo Arc: Mia - 14, Tsuna - 13 (because I wanted to do his birthday)**

**Varia Arc: 15**

**Future Arc: 16 **

**Simon Arc: 17 (?) **

**Like holy shit, I'm sticking to canon but I'm not staying with their ages. When I looked over the timeline, the Daily Life Arc had gotten split into three and at that time, Tsuna was still 14. Not a lot of it makes sense and I want to fix that.**

**To my anonymous readers:**

**Dislami-chan: I'm sorry but I can't write another story when it's going to happen anyways here. I just hope you're patient enough to see it. As for a possible romantic rival? I was leaning in on Enma but I thought I have something better for him. I also entertained Byakuran but then he smells of a lunatic so there's no romance involved in there. Just greed. Or lust. Whatever you guys might interpret that as. **

**Silver-chan: Thank you for that wonderful review, it was pleasing to my sore eyes (because I'm sick right now). I feel like I've just self-fulfilled my inner fangirl dreams because I could never find an OCxTsuna fic that just felt right you know? Or maybe the love-pentagon-harem-something ruined it for me.**

**READ THE NOTE BELOW KORA! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. But hey, I feel better because I have a sword in my room. How is that not cool?**

* * *

It was the sound of beeping that woke Tsuna from his comfortable slumber.

He groaned, not wanting to face the day and buried his face into something certainly soft and warm. The weight held against him stiffened and Tsuna frowned. Finding it a bit uncomfortable, he adjusted his hold and continued to burrowed himself deeper into the intoxicating smell until he was happy with the arrangements. Never before had he been so contented asleep but it was strange, because his dreams weren't usually as vivid as the scent he could smell right now.

The smell of old worn out paper and the mild sweetness of nature was so real and familiar it roused his consciousness. He frowned again; eyes still closed and let his hands wander. His brain was still addled with sleep therefore he could not comprehend what he was doing as he felt the weight stiffen even more. Frowning, his hand slid up, brushing against cloth to touch something smooth and warm.

"Kya!" He was thrown off the bed at the sudden cry. Hitting his head against the floor, his eyes snapped open to lock into a pair of cornflower blue eyes. A cold chill ran down his spine as a surge of memories came rushing back to him.

"Um," he said. "Hi…?"

Mia looked down at him from her bed, her arms wrapped around herself, her hair in an attractively tangled mess and her face flushed. They stared at each other before Mia's face twisted into a vicious snarl and Tsuna merely had seconds to react as she lunged at him with a lion's murderous intent. He rolled away just in time as she landed beside him. He scrambled on to his feet but was brought down again as Mia tackled him from behind and into the ground. He yelped as they went down.

He could not believe this was the same girl that was suffering alone at night in her sleep. Mia was completely different as she wrestled with him on the floor. Her strength surprised him as they rolled from side to side, knocking things off tables and shelves. Eventually she managed to overpower him – something that he totally did not see coming – and pinned him down while straddling his waist. Tsuna will admit, he could have thrown her off if he wanted to but their current position paralyzed him from head to toe.

He would have had a bloody fit if Mia's face hadn't loomed into view.

Her face was a canvas of different emotions. It amazed him how much feeling she could convey with expressions alone. Some he could name, others were too quick for him to guess. She struggled to compose herself and eventually succeeded. Her eyes glanced to an item on Tsuna's far left. He followed her gaze and saw that it was her pills.

"I've had insomnia since I was a child so I kept those for when I really need it," she explained, her voice low. He turned to look at her, she didn't meet his eyes. "Lately it's been more than just insomnia that keeps me up at night."

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. Mia met his eyes at last and stared at him for a long moment. He didn't break his gaze away. He couldn't read her for she kept her expression unnaturally blank.

"Why, pray tell," she started with that same low tone that had warning bells ringing in his head.

"Were you with me in bed?"

Knowing that he was treading on the lands of Mordor, he tried to come up with a reasonable response. He felt her shift her weight and his thoughts were thrown into disarray.

"M-M-Mia, maybe you should get off me?" he stuttered out.

"No." Her blue eyes flashed. "I won't get off until you tell me."

In his panic, he blurted, "I wanted to sleep with you!"

Stunned, she froze on top of him. Then heat flooded her cheeks and she pulled her arm back, her fingers curling into a fist. Realizing what he just said, he frantically tried to amend himself by saying, "T-That's not what I meant! Y-You were having a nightmare so – " All color drained off her face and she got off him.

"Mia?" He slowly got off the floor, weary that she might attack him again.

"Go home Tsuna," she said, her voice barely a whisper. He could see her hands tremble.

"I can't just do that!" he exclaimed. He took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry for getting angry. You were just looking out for me, I know that now."

Mia wearily glanced at him then turned to look at the far wall. "You didn't have to worry. I'll get better."

"But you're not," he insisted.

"No," she agreed. She rubbed her face tiredly with her hands. "I wish you didn't have to see that," she whispered. It hit him that Mia was feeling ashamed of her own weakness. He could relate to that because he felt it when any of his friends were hurt, more than once, especially when he couldn't protect her. But at the same time, his admiration for her rose to new heights.

For someone like him who needed support to get where they are now, Mia stood on her own feet. She may have faltered in her steps but surely, she was beginning to get her pace again. He didn't doubt that she could get better on her own – she could probably do it with time but he wanted to help her, the way she helped him to start walking his own path. Maybe those books she had lent him all those months ago inspired the poetic side of him but he couldn't put it any other way.

He reached out and touched her shoulder, then gripped it firmly. Mia refused to look at him but that was alright.

"It doesn't make me think any less of you," he said gently. "I can help you."

"I'll be alright," she assured him. "I'll do fine on my own."

No, he won't agree to that. Mia may have the sharper tongue but he had the patience to outlast her. He _will_ make her take this one compromise from him. "If that's the case then at least let me be the one person you're willing to appear weak for."

She sharply looked at him, at his strange choice of words and at his way of speaking. He allowed himself a small teasing smile. "Can't you do that for yourself at least? And if you can't, do it for me?" Mia stared at him, stunned as if he had just plucked the words from her heart. Maybe he did, maybe not but he was absolutely sure that if he couldn't convince her, it would have swayed her iron will. She looked away, a faint smile on her face.

"Cheater," she accused him. Oh how well she had gotten to know him. "I'm going to start hating on that Intuition of yours."

"That's fine with me," he told her rather smugly. In a fit of courage that he never knew he had, he added "As long as you're happy at the end, that's all that means to me."

She stared at him for a good long while until anxiety crept into his bones. _Did I go too far?_ He thought with a touch of panic. He froze as she slipped away from him. His brain practically stopped functioning as she kissed not on one cheek but both, taking her sweet time for him to imprint the feel of her lips into his memory before wrapping her arms around his neck. It was an overload of sensations that shot his nerves to a crisp. He could practically feel his ears smoking.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. He thanked god for Reborn's self-control training. He didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have control over his body. Mia, blast the girl, made it worse by chuckling in his ear, the sound causing his heart to beat loudly in his ears.

"Such a boy," she teased him. He blushed even harder. To cover his embarrassment, he hugged her tightly in return and buried his face into her shoulder. She squeaked.

"Two can play at that game," he muttered grudgingly. It was a dangerous game and Mia may end up killing him if he won but he missed her.

But unfortunately, their game was disrupted as a frantic voice pierced through Mia's walls.

"Tenth!" Long and drawn out, Tsuna resisted the urge to face palm. Mia let go of him. They shared a glance before bolting out of her apartment. Luckily for them Gokudera had moved right next to Mia so it was easy to intercept him before the bomber blew a door off a poor neighbor's room. Tsuna was quick to catch his friend's wrist before he pulled out his dynamite. Gokudera was about to threaten him until he saw him.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said, relieved. Tsuna let go of his wrist and Mia joined them. "Mia-sama!"

Mia stared him down with a stern gaze. Gokudera guiltily looked down on his shoes. Tsuna never thought about it before but he recently noticed how Mia easily cowed his friends with a single brow. Now _that_ was impressive and she wasn't even a hitman.

"This has been a rather eventful morning," she commented.

"_Very_," Tsuna said, his tone bordering on cocky. Mia kicked him in the shins. He bit back a curse.

Gokudera looked at them, his green eyes wide. They jumped when he clapped his hands together, eyes sparkling unnaturally hopeful. "You're not fighting anymore? Tenth? Mia-sama?"

"No." Gokudera literally slipped into a state of happiness.

"I'm so glad!" To say they were freaked out was an understatement. Gokudera was acting so much out of character, that it weirded the both of them out.

"Breakfast?" Mia offered to them. Tsuna's stomach growled and he grinned at her. As if he would refuse.

* * *

Reborn followed his students around at school. To his surprise, he was very pleased that the two had made up. Well to be fair, Tsuna was a sad sight without Mia. Mia on the other hand, reminded Reborn very much of his past life – the identity he had left to pursue a new one. It strung the nostalgic cords of sympathy before he became a hitman and he sincerely thought that despite her blessed intelligence, she could be an idiot from time to time. Tsuna feared danger while Mia embraced it like it was family. He sighed, such a troublesome girl.

But their fight did bring some things to his notice. For one, Tsuna had a shift of perspective regarding his position of boss. He hadn't denied it lately but he didn't accept it entirely either. Second was that Tsuna had begun to develop some 'particular' feelings towards his best friend. It was obvious by now how smitten he was although if he started kissing the ground Mia walked on like his father would do; Reborn will shoot him. He could just foresee how annoying it would be if Tsuna were to become anything like his parents. It was already annoying when it was with Sasagawa Kyoko because he kept dripping drool.

Speaking of her… Reborn turned his sights to the younger sister of Sasagawa Ryohei.

The girl was about to ask Tsuna to go out with her the other day. Then Hibari came in and crushed her chances. Well, if she wanted to go after Tsuna then Reborn won't stop her. If was funnier that way. Mia may not have realized her feelings entirely yet – although it was hard for him to decipher her considering that the girl guarded her emotions well – but when she will…

A hundred scenarios came into mind, one much more amusing than the last. He devilishly grinned and watched as Tsuna jump five feet in the air as he was wrecked with shivers. Huh, it looks like Tsuna's range for sensing malicious intent grew. He was ten feet away from the building, hiding in a tree. That was the last thing that Reborn noticed. Tsuna's awareness was steadily progressing. Soon, he would have to help the young don to master his Hyper Intuition. Tsuna kept on sneaking paranoid glances around him.

Reborn smirked and dropped down from the branch he was on.

Well, as fun as the foreseeable future would be he had to address some pressing matters first. Like Mia's PTSD. It was just in its early stages and needed to be dealt with before it would turn to something worse. That and a curious letter from the Ninth came in.

After school, he had Tsuna's friends gather at his house in his room. When they arrived, they found him calmly sipping his espresso. He inwardly smirked when they looked at each other nervously, unable to find the source of their discomfort. Even Ryohei looked uncomfortable. Tsuna was the only one who looked undisturbed although he shot a frown towards his tutor.

"Where's Mia?" Reborn inquired. Only the boys were in Tsuna's room. He was aware though that the girls were downstairs.

"She's helping Mom with the snacks." Tsuna eyed him suspiciously. Reborn grunted.

"We can't start without her." Tsuna's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Why?" Reborn ignored him.

"Gokudera, can you bring her up?" he ordered the teenager. Gokudera stood up uncertainly.

"Mia-sama… isn't in trouble or anything like that right Reborn-san?" he carefully asked the hitman. A twinge of interest made Reborn eye the bomber a bit more closely. Well, Gokudera never showed an attraction to Mia but then again he was more concerned of being the Right Hand man. Still, teenagers are hilarious when flustered.

"No. I just want her input of what I'm about to speak to all of you." Gokudera nodded, relieved and went down to fetch Mia. Yamamoto propped himself on the table while Ryohei relaxed across him and Tsuna sat down on his bed. He was still eyeing his tutor. Reborn inwardly scoffed. He wasn't planning anything today… except maybe a bit of chaos.

Minutes later, Gokudera came back with Mia in tow. Her hair was tied and clipped back, Reborn wondered if her current mood changed with her hairstyle. Her blue eyes were sharp when they met his. They took their seats and Reborn began.

"I've received a letter from the Ninth."

"What did he say?" Tsuna asked, a tint of genuine curiosity in his tone.

"First of, he says that the Mukuro affair was handled well." Tsuna's face turned pink at the praise. Gokudera and Yamamoto beamed while Ryohei looked at them, confused.

"Who extremely is the Ninth?"

Gokudera's smile froze in place. A second after that he rounded on the boxer viciously. "How can you not know the Ninth turf top?!"

Affronted, Ryohei retorted "As if I would extremely know someone I haven't met!"

"He's Tsuna's grandpa on his dad's side," Mia answered. Everybody turned to her in surprise then at Tsuna to confirm if it was true.

"Really Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna panicked. Reborn decided to save him. "Yup, technically they're distantly related but as an elder family member, Tsuna refers to him as a 'grandpa'."

A troubled frown made its way to Tsuna's lips as if something just occurred to him. He glanced at Mia but she wasn't looking at him, opting instead to stare intensely outside the window. While the others continued to bicker about Tsuna's family, Reborn watched as Tsuna's frown morphed into a pout. Mia sat close to his feet so he decided to nudge her with his foot. With enough nudging, Mia looked up at him. Their exchange was silent. Reborn, who was a master of reading people, interpreted it easily enough.

_'You're ignoring me.'_

_'Stop being such a baby.' _

_'You put me in that position!'_

_'You can thank me later.' _Tsuna scowled and looked away. Mia stifled a giggle at his childish behavior and rested her head against his knee. The scowl melted to be replaced by a soft quirk of the lips. Reborn didn't need skill to tell that Tsuna was content.

"The Ninth also says he wants to personally dine with all of you." Silence befell them. Only Mia remained where she was. Her eyes were closed. "Oh, and he'll be here next week."

* * *

His brain shut down.

The Ninth boss was coming to Japan. To dine with them. With _them_. It was like a King coming over to go for pizza with peasants. While Gokudera went on how honored he was, Tsuna just wondered if he'll be able to keep his head because you know… the Godfather was coming to his home turf. Hopefully he won't bust a cap on his lanky ass. Damn, Mia was really starting to rub off on him with her references to pop culture.

Speaking of Mia, she had gone rather silent and merely watched as the boys lost their heads over the Ninth's visit. Without meaning to, he placed a hand on her head. She didn't shake it off or anything and he took that as a good sign.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Wait for it," she told him. When the excitement died down, Reborn pointedly looked at her.

"Mia." She lolled her head to glance at the hitman.

"I swear, I didn't do anything," she said firmly.

"That's not what we're going to talk about." Mia sat up straighter and exchanged looks with him. Tsuna shrugged.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. "So what is it about?"

"You're becoming dead weight," Reborn told her bluntly.

"Reborn!" Tsuna snapped at his tutor. Before he could shout or reprimand him, Mia patted his knee soothingly. "And how could you be so calm about this?" he demanded from her.

"_I miei problemi non va via per una notte Tsuna,_" she said ("My problems won't go away overnight Tsuna."). Then switching to Japanese she said, "I could go to my psychologist but he's been dead for two years. What should I do?"

Her straight up reply surprised Reborn which in turn shocked Tsuna. You don't see the hitman making that kind of expression and not live to tell the tale. Then again he didn't know if he should take Mia seriously or not either but she wasn't kidding. She was dead serious.

"You're aware?" Reborn asked her.

She snorted. "I was traumatized when I was a kid. You don't walk away from that and not expect something to happen to you." Her lips turned down. "Now that I remember it, Dr. Jameson told me about that. That explains a lot."

Tsuna had trouble understanding how Mia could just sit there and talk like it was nothing? And what the hell happened to her when she was a child? A sudden thought occurred to her.

"I'm not going to have panic attacks right?" she asked Reborn.

"No." She sighed in relief.

"Ano…" Yamamoto scratched his cheek. "I'm not sure what we're talking about here."

"Mia sounds like she's extremely sick! Shall we take you to the doctor?" Ryohei practically shoved his face into her personal space. Keeping a polite smile on her face, she leaned more into Tsuna's leg and waved him off.

"Nah… I'm good."

"We musn't take chances with our health! We only live extremely once!"

"YOLO am I right?" Mia joked. "But seriously, I'm not dying or anything like that."

Ryohei was replaced when Gokudera shoved his face away. "Are you sure Mia-sama?"

Her face softened. "Yeah." Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably at their exchange. They were too close to each other. Luckily for him, Ryohei smashed foreheads with Gokudera.

"What did you think you were doing Octopus-head?"

"I was checking on Mia-sama you airheaded turf top!"

"You didn't have to push me like that!"

"Your face was in the way!"

Mia sweat dropped at their argument.

"Maa maa Gokudera, Senpai, aren't we off topic?" Yamamoto said.

"He's right," Reborn huffed. The two teenagers grumbled as they took their seats again. Reborn faced Mia. "I can only conclude so far that one method has worked for you."

"Oh?" Mia said, looking interested. Reborn smirked and Tsuna had a feeling that he wouldn't like where this was going.

"Apparently, you need someone to sleep with you." Oh that little… _no he did not!_ Reborn flashed him a cheeky smirk. He tried very hard to control his facial expressions and to not, you know, try and kill Reborn because that's just stupid. Mia's cheeks were pink and she avoided looking at him. Probably for the best. He tried to act cool about it and not show how nervous he really was.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" she said, her voice higher than usual.

"Oh you know it."

"No," she vehemently denied.

"I'm sure you're aware that – "

"No."

"Relying on your prescriptions won't help you now. Your mental wounds are too deep for them to work."

"I – "

"Don't be a child. You're more reasonable than that."

Mia bowed her head. "Any other way to deal with it?"

"You can talk if you want."

"No." Her answer was flat.

Reborn examined her. "You cope better when you're supported by others. Since you won't talk about it, it's best if you had somebody around you. Living alone right now isn't healthy for you."

Tsuna worriedly glanced at her. Mia's expression was cool as it could be except that her fists betrayed her feelings. They trembled in her lap. "What's your solution then?" He could just see the defense mechanisms ready to drop down on her heart.

Reborn unexpectedly turned to Gokudera. "Gokudera, move in with her."

Eh? Did he hear that correctly? Gokudera move in with Mia? That was really funny, he thought although in reality he was itching to hurl a fistful of flames at his tutor's face. In fact, his fingers were twitching. A pleasant smile was frozen on his face and he was faintly aware of how every single guy in the room practically scrambled away from him. Just thinking of another guy hugging Mia like he did just made him want to awaken his inner pyromaniac. He couldn't stand the thought of it. His stomach churned uneasily.

Gokudera was shaking his head frantically, seriously scared for his life as he threw a panicked look at Tsuna. "I could never do that Reborn-san!"

"Reborn!" Mia hissed. "That's not funny!" Her hand went up to grip one of his hands.

"Yes well, I can't very well have Tsuna stay with you either." Mia flushed.

"I could stay with Mia-nee," a soft young voice called out. They all turned towards the door. Fuuta was peeking at them through a crack from the opened door. When he saw that he got everybody's attention, he stepped inside and shut the door. He looked back at them then down to his hands which he fiddled with.

"Fuuta…" Mia slowly stood up.

"I heard that you weren't feeling right lately Mia-nee." He didn't look up at her. "It's my fault right? If only I was more careful you wouldn't…" he sniffed. Mia gathered him into her arms and stroked his head.

"_Non è colpa tua," _she said to him ("It's not your fault."). "Don't cry. It's just a bunch of nightmares – I'll get through it." She assured him. Tsuna watched as she brushed Fuuta's tears from his cheeks.

"But…"

"I told you it wasn't your fault right Fuuta? See? Mia agrees with me." Mia nodded at him.

"That's right! If there's anyone to blame, it's that Mukuro bastard!" Gokudera added.

"See Fuuta? No one here blames you at all," Yamamoto told the young boy.

"I don't extremely get it but it's not your extreme fault!" Ryohei punched the air with his fist.

"Even so, I want to help Mia-nee. However I can!" Fuuta pleadingly looked at him and Tsuna realized that he was seeking permission from him. Everybody else seemed to have the same idea only Mia did not turn away from Fuuta's face. He looked at her back. He had always known that she was strong but everybody needs help at some point, including her. Without facing him she made the tiniest of nods. Mia was putting her weakness in his hands and he wasn't going to disappoint.

"Is that alright Reborn?" He turned towards his tutor.

"It wouldn't be a bother to you right Gokudera? In addition to Mia's safety, you'll be looking after Fuuta as well," Reborn said.

"Never Reborn-san! I'd be happy to." He looked more relieved than happy.

"Then it's settled."

After that, Reborn dismissed them saying that he'll gather them up on another day to discuss their meal with the Ninth. As the others filtered out of the room, Tsuna and Reborn were left inside.

"Dame-Tsuna, these are really nice pictures you know that?" he flashed several photos in the air. Each and every single one of them had him and Mia together in the bed. He turned as hot as the sun. One picture showed his hand slipping underneath her shirt. "Oh wait, this is my personal favorite." The last one made him snap and he lunged at his tutor. Reborn easily dodged him but Tsuna was going to get that picture even if it killed him. Because that last one held his reaction when Mia kissed his cheeks, if she ever saw that… he didn't even want to know what she would think.

Reborn jumped out of the window and stuffed the pictures into his hat. Tsuna – who was clearly out of his senses at that moment – followed and launched himself out of the window. He grabbed on to the branch where Reborn stood and with all his strength, swung himself on top of it. But he underestimated the branch's durability and with a sickening crack, it gave way and he fell.

"Ah!" He yelped when he hit the ground.

"Heh, since you're so insistent, I'll give this one to you." Reborn peered down at him from the tree. Tsuna blinked as something fluttered to his chest and with a groan, picked up the picture. It was the last one. He stared at his expression then furiously stuffed it into his pocket, heart thudding loudly. Several voices suddenly called out to him and he stood up, dusting his jeans as he did so.

"Tsuna-kun, what happened to you?"

"Tsuna-san, are you alright?" Haru and Kyoko worried over him. His friends came along after that. While each of them asked what happened, he saw Mia standing in the back. She looked at him, then at the branch and then at the window. Seeming to get the idea, a lopsided smile came to her face. She shook her head at him and he flushed. He could just hear her calling him an idiot in that not-really-offensive-way.

But he was fine with that. The picture in his pocket weighed heavily. He was fine of her thinking of him as an idiot from time to time because he really was an idiot right now. She caught his eye again and he was reminded how strange he was feeling.

And to be honest? He liked these feelings.

* * *

Mia had no idea how to explain to her father that a ten-year old child was now living with them. Not that she minded, having Fuuta around was like having a younger brother and for someone who's an only child; she embraced him with open arms. Besides, he was a sweetheart. After moving in with her, Fuuta did his best to help around the place and when they went to bed, she started to read him stories. Admittedly, Reborn's method did work. She _did _sleep better with Fuuta around.

Well, it didn't start all that great. Fuuta was frightened out of his ten-year old mind on the first night but he understood what she went through and tried to do what he can for her. Like talk - which was not her thing when it came to her feelings. She did try but ended up biting her tongue. How that happened she assumed being secretive was ingrained in her very nature. Still, she got a little bit better but the nightmares never really went away.

Four days before the Ninth's arrival, a letter arrived from her Grandfather in England. When she opened it, it was a letter requesting for her and her father to attend a family gathering. An event was going to be held to honor the World War II veterans there. She checked the date, it wasn't until summer. How many years since she's seen her Nonnino? It must have been before she went to America. She missed him dearly. Nonnino always took her seriously when she was a child. When her father comes back, she'll make sure to talk to him about it.

"Mia-nee, what's that?" Fuuta asked her. He came out of the kitchen holding a glass of milk.

"Hmmnn? It's a letter from Hogwarts," she told him. Fuuta scrunched his expression up and she laughed. She just found his confused reactions to be cute.

"Mia-nee, you're so weird sometimes."

"I know right?" she chortled. He smiled fondly at her.

"No wonder Tsuna-nii loves you so much."

She froze. Eh? Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHH?

Then the kid calmly sipped his drink as if he didn't just drop a huge teenage bomb on her and went into their room. She didn't know how long she stood there. Fuuta's innocent sentence was replaying in her mind like a broken record. Fuuta must have been joking right? RIGHT? He's ten-years old!

She sank in her couch to stare at the ceiling in a sort of trance.

When Fuuta stepped out of the room and saw her, he shook his head, exasperated. "Somebody had to do it," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Fuuta is boss. Seriously, where's the love for Fuuta? **

**Anyway, I have a rant that's been going through my head while I was writing this chapter. Let's start!**

**Tsuna's interaction with the Ninth is really limited. Isn't there some kind of obligation for them to meet under normal circumstances? First time was when he was kid - not counted. Second was when Tsuna nearly killed the ninth and the third was when they were on a battle ship to Shimon Island. Tsuna calls him grandpa out of familiarity and if he's going to keep calling him that, then I want to give emphasis to their relationship so that it would hurt so much more for Tsuna later on.**

**Besides, grandpas are awesome. Tsuna should acknowledge his relatives more. I .mean, his grandparents on his mom's side must have died. You don't just ignore the fact you have a grandkid. Ha, imagine Timoteo finally having the chance to spoil him. I also think a meeting with the ninth for Mia would be cool. **

**Rant over. Not much to talk about yet but in future chapters, these rants will get longer.**

**I'll be resuming the Daily Life Arc afterwards and do Tsuna's birthday. Yay! **

**ONE LAST THING.**

**As I've mentioned before, there will be lemons in the future. That and some darker themes. I don't like changing the ratings so I'll probably split this story so that the other one will be a sequel wherein it will be rated M. My headcanon usually revolves around Tsuna being an animal when he wants to - yea know, under the right conditions (e.g. he has to be frustrated, jealous or angry). Being a teenager doesn't help either but it's also part of my HC that he's the sweetest too. **

**Back to the story at hand though, was this chapter good or not? **

**Review!**


	18. For Him

**Howdy do peeps, I'm here! After working for 13 hours in two weeks *cough***

**In response to the reviews, you guys are great and I love how you guys have taken a shine on Fuuta. I have lovely plans in store for him in the future. Well, I actually do have a shit ton planned... I even have a subplot where Mia goes on a spinoff adventure separate from the group and an underlying plot that runs along the canon story line. I'll be introducing new characters although we won't see much of them but they're definitely returning every now and then - I don't like adding an army of OCs for no reason just enough significance to affect character. But yeah, after this I'll be resuming the Daily Life arc, starting from the Snow Fight Episode and I'll even merge the special training ep for Yamamoto and Gokudera with it because, it freaking saves time. **

**Anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I. AM. A. DRAGONBORN. YEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH *cue CSI opening music***

* * *

Mia liked to believe she had a good head on her shoulders.

So why was she losing it over a small innocent misunderstood statement? It's not like Tsuna really likes her that way. They're best friends – he sees her as a friend. _Period_. Because once you enter the friend domain, you can never get past that. That's why the term 'Friendzone' was invented. Why like someone in that romantic aspect if that someone always drive you up the wall with their insistent disregard to their health? She knows it makes him frustrated and sometimes angry when she does that. It's not like she could help it. Some things were just more important than her.

But damn did it bother her.

While Reborn was constantly grilling the boys on a crash course of dining etiquette, she was demonstrating for Bianchi a simple walk. The hitwoman was pleased with her posture and Mia couldn't help but smile shyly, proud that she did those lessons justice. Since she did well, Bianchi let her have some time off and Mia turned her head side-ways and made the mistake of coming into eye-contact with Tsuna. He smiled dazzlingly at her and all she wanted was to stab her eyes because the image she was seeing was _so wrong_.

Did he always look like that?

Sparkly glitter going all around with flowers sprouting in the background?

Goddamn Japanese influence.

She forced herself to smile back at him, hoped that she looked convincingly enough. She was ever so grateful when Reborn smacked Tsuna's head back into attention, eliciting a yelp of pain. She cringed but was relieved that Tsuna didn't appear to be disturbed by her. His Hyper Intuition was becoming a bit of a problem for her – she liked her privacy and to have him, her best friend, read her like an open book was very much a real problem. Coupled with her confused feelings, she just wanted to hide from him, preferably in Alaska.

Kyoko and Haru suddenly came by to share with them their abundance of cakes. The Sawada's living room suddenly became crowded when the kids sensed the sweets and came down to join them. Mia felt a sense of resignation when she saw Tsuna brightening up at the sight of Kyoko. There was another thing why it was absolutely ridiculous for Tsuna to like her that way because he still liked Kyoko. Kyoko who was the epitome of sweet and cute, someone who just oozed kindness like the bright sun. What was she in comparison?

Suddenly she felt so small and the room felt too big for her. She quickly excused herself to take a breather outside at the back of the house. She looked at the lone tree that stood in the small, cramped yard. It was only a few feet tall but she felt like she could relate to it. Oh great, she was photo-_sympathizing _with a _plant_. Oh god.

She hated being confused. It made her hesitant, doubtful and scared. The latter she hated to feel the most. Dinner with the Ninth was the last thing she had to worry about – her teenage crisis was more important. She continued to stare at the sapling. She didn't know why but it made her feel better. Her mind wandered to her non-teenage problems. For the last few nights, her nightmares occurred less and less however she was starting to remember a few things from her childhood. Things that she never really recalled before.

Like the strange people that pulled her aside after the incident. Everybody had been panicking then and no one noticed a couple of people snatching a small little girl from the crowd. Her father was occupied then, frantically searching out for his wife. Some things were hazy but she remembered clearly what they were talking about.

"_Let her forget." _

Forget what? Clearly they wanted her to remember her mother's death so what was it that she saw that they wanted her to forget? To be honest, she couldn't remember what she was doing in that monastery. Sure her parents brought her there but she only explored the places they let her go to. If Fuuta thinks that she was tossing in her bed because of the nightmares that was partly true. Half the time, it was a recurring dream of _that_ time.

So many, many problems. Life was complicated that way.

"Mia-nee?" She turned around. Fuuta looked up at her, worried. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was looking at this tree," she gestured at the plant.

"That's a tree?" Fuuta moved around her and squatted next to the plant. It reached up to his head.

"Technically, it's a sapling. A baby tree." Mia crouched beside him.

"Why were you looking at it?" Fuuta asked.

"Hmn… I don't know either."

"Eh? Then why look?"

Mia seriously thought about it. "I guess… because it's still quite small, it will face a lot of hardship. There's not enough sunlight, it's really cramped out here and its trunk isn't all that strong… I'm worried it might not grow properly."

"Why worry about it Mia-nee? It's just a plant." Fuuta looked at her with rapt attention, expecting her to answer his question.

"Perhaps it could grow into something twisted, because no one paid attention to it or it could grow into a magnificent tree… two possible outcomes…. It reminds me a lot of the choices we have to make while growing up and in a way this sapling reminds me of how young I still am. There's a lot of things that waits for me and I'm sort of worried… just like I am with the sapling."

"That's… wow," Fuuta stared at her with admiration. Mia looked away, blushing. Fuuta giggled. "You know Mia-nee, you talk like a grown-up but then sometimes you sound like a kid. I feel really happy that you're not annoyed with me for asking."

"Why shouldn't I answer? One upon a time I used to ask questions so much it drove everyone around me crazy." Mia chuckled at a memory. "Only my grandpa took me seriously. No matter how silly the question, he always gave me an answer, and if he couldn't, he told me to go look for it."

"Your grandpa sounds as weird as you do Mia-nee."

"Now you know where I get it from." She patted his head fondly. He leaned in to her hand then looked back at the sapling.

"Is it going to stay here?" Mia stared forlornly at it, and then shook her head in response.

"I'll go ask Aunty if I could replant it somewhere else, preferably somewhere sunny or at least in the company of other trees."

"Can I help you?"

"Sure Fuuta, you can help me find it a new home." She stood up and held her hand out to him. Fuuta happily took her hand and together, they went back inside where it was absolute chaos. It was the usual chaos except that she didn't know when Ryohei arrived and how a bunch or scorch marks appeared on the ceiling. Tsuna was caught in the middle between Kyoko and Haru. Mia was suddenly reminded why she left in the first place but now that Haru was in the picture, she was partly annoyed how clingy she was to Tsuna. As soon as she let go of Fuuta's hand, he rushed towards Tsuna's mother that sat outside on the porch.

Mia smiled slightly and went to sit with the others.

Then Bianchi decided to ruin her peace by bringing up the subject of what she should wear.

* * *

Mia was not ashamed to admit that she ran away the moment Bianchi turned her back. She was well aware of the consequences of her actions but the dress that Bianchi had been holding short, backless dress that was a centimeter shy away from showing the curve of her bare ass. No. She did not have the confidence to pull that off so she booked it.

She was _not_ going to wear it.

In less than two days before the dinner party, Mia had taken it upon herself to hide in Hibari's office. That's right. You are not misreading this. Apparently, Hibari had heard from a little birdie that there was trouble in the school and she just so happened to have started it. Her little argument with Nezu reached the prefect and as punishment, in her spare time, she would act as some sort of secretary to Hibari. She was glad that was all he had forced her to do. When he met her out of her classroom after busting Nezu, Mia would admit that she was sort of afraid of her life. Good thing he didn't beat the crap out of her.

Right now she was organizing student records when she came across Tsuna's file. Curiously, she looked at it. The basic general information was all that was written in it. She was about to put the file back when she noticed something.

Tsuna's birthday was today.

What. The. Hell.

She quickly finished her work for the day and headed straight to Tsuna's house. Well, she knew that there was a party held at Tsuna's house in honor of Reborn's birthday today and she would probably get shot at for not giving a shit about it. She would have if she hadn't found out that Reborn was planning something humiliating. Wanting no part in it, she ditched it altogether. She would pay hell for it but damn it she wasn't going to let Tsuna's birthday slide.

She made a detour to her house first. The party probably had already started but it was fine. She went to her room and then went to dig around her box of trinkets underneath her bed. One cool thing as a daughter of archeologists is that you get to have all sorts of cool stuffs. She had one item in mind that would be perfect for Tsuna.

"Feelings or not, he's still my best friend," she said to herself when she found it and then she smiled.

* * *

Mia was so screwed, Tsuna thought. She was the only one not present at Reborn's party. When Reborn gets his hands on her after this… Tsuna admired her for her sheer gall. She definitely had a lot more balls than he did since he can't even open his mouth up to tell everyone around that it was his birthday. He thought at first that everyone was preparing for _his_ party then he finds out that it was all for Reborn… it was really disappointing. Who knew they had the same birthday? Tsuna wondered how Reborn was born into the world because it was just too weird.

At least Mia wasn't around, he would feel really shitty if she was celebrating Reborn's and not his. To be fair though, he didn't tell her when his birthday was so he can't really blame her. His phone suddenly vibrated. He looked at the caller ID in surprise then answered it.

'"Mia?"

"_Hey Tsuna, can you go meet me at the park?_"

"Reborn will get you for this."

"_Don't remind me." _

He laughed softly and quietly slipped away from the party. The others could think what they wanted, he wasn't going to make them guilty for not knowing but that didn't mean he didn't feel a tad touch of resentment. Maybe he can slip away for half an hour with Mia, it's not like it mattered if he was there or not. It's Reborn's day and he won't take that from him.

When he arrived at the park, he immediately spotted Mia. She was sitting on the swing all by herself, staring into space with deep concentration. He stared at her for a moment, noting the way how dark the look in her eyes was until a chilly breeze blew took it into the winds and she let it, her lids falling to shut close.

As if she could sense he was there, her head tilted to the side and her eyes opened to meet his. A smile grew on her face. Likewise, he did the same. He walked up to her and occupied the other swing.

"Your funeral is coming," he said jokingly.

She pursed her lips, apparently not happy to be reminded of it.

"Thanks for telling me about my imminent doom."

He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya."

She threw a side glance at him, looked at his cheeky grin and wryly smiled. "My hero."

Blood flooded his cheeks. In a way in distract himself he said, "So what is it? Why did you call me out?"

Mia scowled at him and kicked dirt on to his shoes. "Hey! What was that for?" he whined as he dusted off the sand.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday today you jerk," she growled. "I tell you mine but you won't tell me yours?"

"I… forgot," he weakly said, cringing. "I – wait, you know? How? I never told anybody!"

She stared at him flatly. "Not telling."

He gave her an equally flat look. "You seem to love keeping things from me, don't you?"

She sighed. "Tsuna not this again… I didn't invite you here to argue with you."

"So why did you come over here?" She probably heard the stiffness in his tone and the bitterness that came with it. Despite managing to get her to open up to him, she still refused to tell him anything. It was a sore topic for him.

She sighed again and asked him to reach out a hand towards her. He did as he was told and watched as she took something out of her pocket and began to tie it around his wrist. His frustration faded away to curiosity as he wondered what it was exactly. When she was done, she held his wrist in both her hands hesitatingly.

"I – I know it's a bit crappy but everything was in a rush and I – I…" It was amusing how nervous Mia was acting and Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed with her anymore. She let him pry her fingers away and watched his reaction anxiously. It was a leather cuff bracelet, a mixture of somber color of black and garnet, designs were intricately etched into the leather and to complete it, a lone brass ornament of a… well it looked like a very cool knot.

"Happy Birthday," she said, her voice muted and soft.

He looked at her, see how she was pointedly not looking at him and the pink dust on her cheeks. He fully deflated at that and sighed, feeling guilty at how he treated her. Despite her secretiveness, she still tried to make it up for him.

"I'm sorry for being mad."

"Don't be, you have every right," she said softly in understanding.

He didn't reply, not wanting to start a fight again. Instead, a surge of affection rose in him. He leaned across his seat and pulled her head down closer to him where he planted his forehead on the crown of her head. He wanted give her a kiss but at the last moment he decided to do this and well enough that he did because Mia began to blush madly.

"Thank you," he said and released her.

Unable to speak she jerked her head into a nod. He chuckled at how adorable she was acting. He turned his attention back to his gift and marveled at its design.

"Where did you get this?" he wondered, tracing a finger across the brass ornament.

She recovered quickly enough despite the pink still being there on her cheeks. Straightening up on her seat and entering what Tsuna fondly calls her 'Lesson Mode' she began to explain, "From when my Mama was an intern, her boss worked on researching archaic Celts in the United Kingdom. She found this being sold to her at a small town from an old woman that made lots of things like this. She gave it to me when I was six. This here," she tapped the ornament. "Is called the shield knot. It's a symbol for protection and warding against danger. It's almost a universal symbol but it's mostly associated with the Celts and Norse. In fact it's…" she trailed off when she saw his bemused expression and promptly quieted down.

"Uh yeah… and I just uh… thought that since a lot of things could happen from now on I just wanted to give you… I guess you can call it a good luck charm?" She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Wait. Your mom gave this to you right? Why give it to me?" he asked her, stunned.

Her eyes flickered up to him then down on the ground. "You'll be getting into more danger from now on Tsuna… I know it's stupid to be worried over something that hasn't happened yet but I want you to be safe." Her hands tightened around the swing. "And besides, I want you to have it. It would make me feel better."

Words could not describe how deeply touched he was. He knew how much her mother meant to her yet she still gave him this gift. He left his seat to kneel before her. She didn't look at him, seemingly ashamed for admitting her fear. He didn't judge her for it. Since she was worried for _him._ Also, didn't they technically agreed that it was alright for her to be weak around him?

"Hey." She looked at him hesitantly. He smiled up at her. "I'll treasure it."

She stared at him then threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He gasped at the sudden action. "You better you cheeseball," Mia muttered into his ear then pulled back, smiling so widely all her front teeth showed daintily. He goofily grinned at her.

"Let's go somewhere else," he suggested.

She raised an eyebrow. "You do remember that you have a party to go back to right?"

He shrugged. "It's not mine and I'd rather not steal Reborn's light."

"What about the others? They'll be devastated to find out that the boss' birthday was missed."

"They'll live." He smirked. To be honest, he didn't really mind now that they didn't know. Their reactions would be hilarious later on but he just wanted to hang with Mia for his special day. "Besides, this way we'll be together when Reborn scalps us alive and there's always next year."

She physically blanched at that and he laughed. He stood up and dusted his knees.

"Cake?"

"Whatever you want birthday boy."

"Whatever I want?" he raised his voice slightly, amused. She punched him in the arm and he dodged it, laughing. She took another half-hearted swing at him and he dodged it again. As they say, three times the charm – Mia jumped on to his back and latched herself to his neck. They went out of balance and Tsuna frantically righted themselves up before they fell. He managed and they looked at each other. Grins grew on their faces before he hefted her to get a better gasp of her weight. She yelped then laughed as he carried her away.

* * *

Reborn had the perfect punishment for them.

In the light that it was Tsuna's birthday also, it wasn't as extreme as they thought it would be. Mia was forcefully taken on a shopping trip with Bianchi while Tsuna had been banned from seeing or talking to her in the remaining of their training, vice versa with Mia. The desired affect was achieved, Tsuna really did sulk much to the amusement of the hitman. He really didn't like being separated from her. To be fair, the hitman didn't rebuke him for it since he expected some sort of negative reaction. He also noticed the bracelet that Tsuna had taken to wearing all the time. He suspected that it came from Mia. Either way, he had talked Tsuna to hide it underneath the cuff of his shirt.

They had met up in Namimori's only five star hotel. In the lobby, four boys looked at each other nervously as they waited for the last member of their group. Ryohei, the only member that wasn't specifically invited, grumbled out in displeasure, "I don't extremely know why Kyoko doesn't get to come but I do."

"The Ninth specifically asked for Mia-sama. You're lucky enough to even be here turf top." Gokudera nervously fixed his tie.

Reborn had to agree. Ryohei had great potential to be a Guardian but unlike Gokudera and Yamamoto, he hadn't been properly evaluated yet unlike the other two who he had a longer considerable amount of time to spend with. Reborn could have invited Haru and Kyoko along if the Ninth was in for a social visit. He wasn't blinded. Under the pleasant guise, the Ninth's real reason for coming was Mia.

She was a potential threat. Her close bond with Tsuna had its pros and cons but as the last heir, the Vongola were very strict in regards to his future or specifically the lineage. Reborn firmly believed she could be a suitable bride however that was just his suggestion. The Ninth and the external Advisor had to be taken into account. Hopefully Timoteo would be taken in with her since Reborn felt that Mia possessed the same strong spirit that the Eight Boss had.

"Hey." Reborn looked up. A pretty girl approached their group wearing a knee-high dress of lace and ivory. She looked anxious to see them and Reborn switched to Tsuna. He was staring, open-mouthed. He wasn't alone though. Everybody was staring at her.

"Mia?" Tsuna said, hardly believing.

Mia ducked her head to hide her red cheeks and shifted from one side to another. "Stop staring, it's making me feel weird," she muttered.

"Like whoa, I almost didn't recognized you there." Yamamoto blinked.

She unconsciously reached up a hand to touch the blue chrysanthemum hair ornament that held her hair in its bun in embarrassment.

"Don't mess up your hair," Reborn warned her. Her hand froze before falling to her side. She sighed but didn't sag her shoulders. "You look good by the way – I'll need to thank Bianchi." Mia didn't say anything but jerked her head into a nod. Reborn could almost smirk but he didn't want to rile her up in case she messes up later.

"Now let's go."

* * *

Tsuna could not stop glancing over to his best friend that walked beside him. He knew she was pretty but he was loss of words when she approached them. He almost thought she was a stranger until he looked into her eyes. Lord was he stunned. He knew she was pretty but he wasn't exactly prepared for her when she showed up in a dainty ivory dress, looking like a herald of spring… oh god did he sound like some poet… still, he wished that Mia would take more pride for herself.

He could sense the nervousness radiating from her and it was enough to snap him out of his captivated trance. Mia wasn't ready to accept this girl that was with them today and his shameless staring wasn't helping. He nudged her arm and Mia hesitantly looked at him. He sent her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright."

Mia was not convinced. "I look weird."

"No you don't," he admonished her. In a softer tone, one that his other friends wouldn't hear, he said "And I have to agree with Reborn – you look good. Better than good actually."

A blush formed on her cheeks. "Sure I do," she muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly he felt like this moment right here was significant. If he wanted her to gain more confidence in herself, he had to be supportive in a way that she would heed his sincerity. He was not going to pass up this chance to bolster her confidence.

"You once taught me that my opinion is my own and nobody else's… and Mia – no matter what you think – to me, you're pretty… prettier than any girl I've met." He added that last line after a thought. He didn't doubt what he said because to him, it was the truth. It's just that he hadn't noticed it until lately. Maybe it was the complete honesty she heard from his tone that had her looking at him, eyes wide and lips parted in shock. His sincere gaze never wavered from her until it was broken when her shoe got caught on the floor's fine carpet. She flailed as she tripped and Yamamoto quickly grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh thanks," she said as she was righted up again. "Damn shoes." Tsuna looked down at her feet. Her one-inch heels didn't seem to be a problem until he noticed that the heel was thinner than his pinky. It occurred to him that she was a couple of centimeters taller than him. She wobbled where she stood before she found her balance. Reborn looked back on them.

"Hurry up already, we'll be late."

Looking a bit put out, Mia fixed her dress. Tsuna suddenly had an idea. He offered his arm to her. She paused then hooked her arm though his. "Now you don't have to worry about tripping." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, you forget you're just as bad at it as I am"

"I _used_ to. I hardly trip at all anymore. Training does that to you."

She raised a brow at him, managing to pull a haughty expression. "That's not what Bianchi told me. You tripped down the stairs this morning while frantically looking for your trousers."

Heat flooded his cheeks at that. "What the – shut up Mia," he spluttered, trying to save whatever dignity he had. Chuckles from his friends echoed around him and he blushed. She laughed softly and turned to look up ahead where Reborn waited for them in front of a pair of lavishly decorated doors. Her grip on his arm tightened but Mia did not duck her head. Her whole demeanor changed as she raised her chin and a solemn expression settled into her features.

Meanwhile he was sweating up a storm. His friends showed similar signs as they waited. Reborn turned to look back at them warningly before facing front again just as the doors opened. Men in black suits lined the way to the living room where an old man sat on an armchair by the fireplace. When they approached, the old man turned to look at them.

Tsuna frowned for a moment, wondering why this old man seemed familiar. Then he realized that he _had_ met this person somewhere before. The old man smiled at them and Reborn nodded in respect.

"Ninth."

The Ninth glanced over to them, met his eyes and he stiffened.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, how you have grown."

One name came into mind along with the gentle caress of a warm hearth. "Grandpa?" he called out uncertainly. Timoteo's smile widened at that.

"The last time I've seen you, you were so small."

"I…" Tsuna didn't know what to make of this revelation. Timoteo moved to look at Mia. Her arm dropped from his and she curtsied graciously to the Ninth Boss.

"Sir." The Ninth regarded her with interest and unexpectedly took her hand into both of his. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"My, reports are truly misinforming. I never realized that a lovely girl would be standing before me." Mia blushed scarlet.

"I – uh – thank you sir," she stammered out. He patted her hand. Reborn cleared his throat.

"Stop charming her, she's too young."

The Ninth chuckled and gestured for her to take his arm. Mia did so in order not to offend him and the old man merely smiled knowingly at her.

"I would like to introduce myself properly to you all but the food is getting cold, we can talk over the meal. Follow me then." Then he elegantly led Mia away to another set of doors. Mia nervously looked back at them and Tsuna hastened his pace to walk near her. Through the doors, a long table had been decorated with First class finery and foods from Japan that Tsuna could immediately smell was delicious and mouthwatering.

"All of you, take a seat and Tsunayoshi-kun,would you please be a gentleman?"

It took a moment for Tsuna to understand what he was being told to do until he realized to pull a chair up for Mia. Once he did so, the Ninth released her and went to sit at the head of the table. Mia gave him a small shaky but thankful smile and took her seat. Starting from the right of the Ninth was Reborn on a stack of pillows, Yamamoto and then Ryohei. On the left sat Tsuna as Reborn had instructed him to, then next to him was Mia and then Gokudera. The Ninth gestured at the meal before them.

"Do help yourselves." No one moved for a moment until Mia began to help herself to the smallest and foreign dish on the table that had what looked like rice and clams on it. Tsuna noticed the Ninth's amused smile at her choice. Then she began to eat and he watched as her face morphed into childish glee.

"I've heard from Reborn that your Mother was born in Sardinia," the Ninth said. "My wife, Ersilia loved to eat _Fregula _at Sardinia whenever we went to the Mediterranean – it was her favorite."

Mia wiped her mouth and set her napkin down slowly, a small smile on her lips. "Really? It's my favorite too."

"That's good to hear. Please everybody, I know I'm intimidating but don't let it refrain you from eating," he chuckled. Almost everyone on the table blushed in embarrassment then Yamamoto started piling his plate with Ryohei in toe. Gokudera did so at a more normal pace although a lot of octopuses were on his… Tsuna bit his lip at how funny it was. Mia flicked his hand from underneath the table and he smoothed his expression in time just as Gokudera looked up from his plate and they shared a smile.

The mood quickly became relaxing and soon his friends were openly chatting with the Ninth. Thank heavens they managed to teach Ryohei his 'indoor' voice and now the boxer was conversing with the Ninth about the international boxing champion in the world. Yamamoto added a few of his own opinions and even made a joke or two while Gokudera chatted with Reborn in Italian. Tsuna didn't tune in with that, seeing as they were talking about Family affairs which at the moment he was not interested in. Instead, he spent his time explaining some of the dishes to Mia and encouraging her to eat the what he knew was probably disgusting to her. He laughed when she puckered her lips and she retaliated by stomping her heel on his feet.

He winced at that and it was her turn to chuckle. Reborn gave them the stink eye and the both of them sighed and resumed eating. They shared smiles through the meal though. When the food was eaten and they were just sitting back on their chairs, the Ninth suddenly turned to him.

"Pleasantries aside, I wanted to personally congratulate you on a job well done." The Ninth's kindly eyes looked at each of them with pride. "The Vongola recognizes your efforts and skills. We're happy to have you in the Family."

Tsuna struggled not to frown at that while his friends swelled with pride. The only other person who shared his sentiments to that was Mia and she had a good poker face on.

"You have such great friends Tsunayoshi-kun," the Ninth remarked.

"Yeah, I do." Tsuna gave a small smile at that.

"I hope the next time I visit Japan I can meet the rest of them and I can taste your mother's cooking once more."

Tsuna had long discussed this with Mia just after Reborn arrived in their lives. The only logical choice of who was involved in the Mafia was his Father. It explained a lot of things like why he was away so much and how his family is well provided even though his mom didn't have a job. He would have harbored more than just resentment against his Dad if Mia hadn't persuaded him that everyone had reasons… and he only brought it because she didn't want him to be angry at his Dad.

To find out that the Ninth met his mother wasn't surprising but he didn't like the way how it sounded like his friends and he had agreed wholeheartedly to join the 'Family'… like they had no choice. Aside from Gokudera, Tsuna was not happy to hear that but to keep face, he replied with a smile, "Mom would be happy to have you Grandpa."

The Ninth nodded in thanks. "Reborn if you will."

"Yes Boss." Reborn stood up from his pillow stack. It would have looked funny if Reborn didn't look so serious. "Come on you guys, I'll be showing you Vongola's oncoming winter traditions." He smirked.

Beside him, Mia cringed. It looked like she already knew what that was about. They followed Reborn to another room where he began to explain about a snowball fight with grave consequences if you lose…

* * *

As Reborn steered Tsuna to the front by jumping on his head, he led them away to another room. Mia did not follow them. She knew what the topic was all about and she can honestly say that she'd rather not go over that topic again. It was humiliating to have even come across it in her studies.

"This is the one time I'm grateful for being old, it would have to mean that I wouldn't have to participate in those silly traditions." She turned to look at the Ninth that came to stand beside her. He regarded her with the most analytical gaze. Her other reason for staying behind? Because she wanted to speak with the Ninth.

"Ninth…"

"The omerta still stands my dear," he cut her off. "However I should have explained to you more that you can only release information when it's needed – a strict need to know basis."

Mia tried not to make her voice sound as bland as she felt. "So I'm a glorified Informer?"

"That and one other thing."

"Wat would that be sir?" she said, voice almost a whisper. Was he going to threaten her? She really didn't know what to think.

"I was hoping you could be keep an eye out for Tsunayoshi-kun. Protect him."

"Protect him?" she repeated, terribly confused. "What about the Guardians?"

The Ninth's expression turned serious. "You invited yourself to this world my dear, you must be prepared for the consequences in doing so. You came because of Tsunayoshi, am I not correct? I am not blind. You do not fight for the Vongola therefore I expect you to do your part." He continued on, smiling grimly at her startled expression. "I have mentioned it before but Tsunayoshi-kun is the last heir to the Vongola… his existence is precious to us."

She pursed her lips. What the Ninth was saying technically wasn't any different from what she already decided. "What about his Father?" Mia asked. "Why can't he be the boss instead?'

"Iemitsu is already the leader of a separate fraction alongside the Vongola. He does not want the position in case it generates bad blood over Family members." Mia frowned at that, unwilling to admit that she hadn't looked as deep as she could have over Family powers. "Unlike the Guardians, you are not sworn to the Family therefore you cannot be shackled the way they are. There are things that even the Guardians can't even do and I believe you would do anything in your power to see things done."

"How can you be sure I won't betray the Vongola?" She asked him, genuinely curious.

"I'm not my dear but for the Vongola that Tsunayoshi-kun will build, you will fight for that. You will fight _for_ him."

Mia turned silent, seemingly thinking, then she said, "Ninth, I don't think I'll just fight for Tsuna."

The Ninth raised a grey eyebrow in inquiry at her.

She breathed in deeply and sighed. "You are right… Tsuna is a precious existence. Not just to the Vongola. I _believe _there's more to him than being Vongola Decimo… I accept sir, you have my word I'll protect him. I won't just fight for him… if it comes down to it, I'll die for him if I have to."

"You would sacrifice that much?" The old man murmured in wonder.

Mia stared back into those grey eyes, never feeling so sure in her whole life. Her fingers were positively brimming with electricity and her eyes were wide, shining brightly.

"I would."

* * *

**And so I've set up some important stuff for the plot. That kind of thinking right there from Mia will definitely lead to some heartache... terrible, _terrible _heartache. Since I'm not an advocate of love triangles, what better way is there to have love angst than to know that your partner would literally give their life up just for you and would do so over and over again? **

**Spoilers lol. **

**Not really.**

**But will there be love triangles? *scoffs* that's ridiculous. There will be a love octagon. **

**Nah, joke. I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'd rather have every character question everything they ever knew than go for something dumb as that. But it might end up looking like that... even though some aren't really romantic feelings (warning for mature themes later on the story). **

**Bonus Note:**

**I'm finally going to reuse my tumblr once again and from there, I'll be posting some insight on the story for certain items, characters, background information/history. Well, there's no link in my profile yet since I'm hardly finished but I will have it up soon. Just a matter of not getting pissed at the coding. **

**Remember to review!**


	19. On the Subject of Family

**Quite a short chapter ( _You call this SHORT? _) but it covered the plot bunny that's been hopping all over my head lately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do have a Gokudera figurine that bakes a cake. Wut. Oh my god, I have a new plot bunny! #Baking!Gokudera**

* * *

**Vongola's Special Training Program**

White snow snuggly blanketed Namimori but it didn't stop people from living their lives. People still went to work, mothers went shopping and children kept playing. For Mia, she spent her time reading inside her room while sipping hot chocolate. The room was silent except for the quiet rustle of a page turning. Ever since Fuuta moved in with her, her time had been sorely divided between tutoring, working and researching. On her desk were _three_ notebooks filled with notes about Vongola's history, contained within them were reminders of how some agreements with other Families need to be assessed and renewed, Families which the Vongola may still have bad blood with, and coming up with ways to… _rid_ some _businesses _that the Family runs. Fuuta had never noticed it due to the fact that they looked like school work.

Besides, there were at least _six _generations of documents to view over… going through them at the pace she was going at would take maybe two years to do. Just thinking of the thick ledgers waiting for her to read and analyze made her head spin. So here she was, taking a break from her self-induced work. Mia was a bit grateful that Fuuta went back to the Sawada residence for the duration of the winter holidays.

Her Papa decided to come home for a month. Unlike Tsuna's mom, her Papa would definitely ask questions so she sent him back for the duration of her Papa's stay. He would be arriving in a few days but until then, Mia will take it easy until she goes to move the boxes to where her Papa can't stumble into by accident. Despite the serene atmosphere in her room, at the back of her mind she couldn't help but glance occasionally to her bedside table. A sleek black business phone sat on top of the wood. It was given to her by the Ninth before she went to rejoin her friends and was only to be used for emergencies.

Mia didn't want to dwell on it so she stuffed it into her drawer and went on reading. School break had already started and she was going to use it to just sit back and relax because gods knows she won't get it around her friends. That and one other thing... She was three-fourths away from finishing her book when her door opened and Tsuna walked in.

From the way Mia hardly budged from her place on the bed one can deduce that this was a normal occurrence and it was. Tsuna had a key to her apartment to which she gave him months ago so he can come in whenever he wanted to. Now the brunette was looking a bit put out that Mia hardly even acknowledged him. He came here to drag her out seeing that she was serious on becoming a hermit. He leaned against the doorframe.

"Mia, come on let's go outside!"

Mia didn't look up from her book. "No thanks."

"Reborn wanted to go meet up at school."

"Tell Reborn that he can shove his ideas somewhere else, I'm _really_ not in the mood to go outside." She shut her book, set it aside and crossed her arms over her chest. She was comfortable here in her sweats and she was _not_ going to leave under any circumstances. Tsuna though, raised a brow at her juvenile defiance.

"Is there something wrong Mia? Why won't you go outside?" he asked her.

"It's _cold_," she complained. Tsuna fought off a smile.

"It's winter silly." She pouted. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

She let out a heavy sigh and wrapped her arms around her legs instead, drawing them nearer to her chest. She placed her cheek on her knees. "It's cold so it's going to hurt."

"What's going to hurt?" he strode towards her, suddenly worried.

She looked up at him for a moment, seemingly thinking whether she should tell him or not and shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'why the hell not?'. "Tsuna, you're aware I'm a girl right?"

"What the – of course I'm aware of that!"

"Then every month, what do girls have?" she encouraged him.

He stared at her, mouth agape. She sighed in resignation and gave him a very bland smile.

"Figured it out yet?" she asked wryly. Tsuna turned red and he nodded. To his credit, he didn't make it awkward and coughed to clear the embarrassment away. He sat down beside her, worry returning to his eyes.

"Does it really hurt?" he wondered. "What can I do for you?"

This part of Tsuna was what she hated and at the same time loved – he was such a sweetheart sometimes that she wanted to pinch his cheeks. Lately she had come to take things easy with her feelings. Just feel them and don't think about it is what she told herself and it worked. It made things easier for her so thoughts like these hardly bothered her anymore. Looking at his worried face, Mia changed her mind.

"In the bathroom cabinet there's a canister of pain pills. Get it for me will you while I change?"

He shook his head. "You don't feel well and you don't like drinking medicine, you don't need to come anymore. I'll deal with Reborn."

Oh he was such an adorable bastard. Tsuna should stop being so sweet before those cheeks of his are abused. It was true that she didn't like to take medication but it was necessary from time to time.

She pushed him lightly with her foot and smiled. "Nah its okay. Go on Tsuna, I need to find something to wear." With a bit of more nudging and eventually shoving him off the bed, Tsuna went to grab her pills while she changed. While winter wasn't the ideal weather when on her period, it was great to wear some kickass boots. After putting on a layer of shirts and a grey sweater on top, she crammed a beanie on top of her head and stepped out of her room where Tsuna waited.

Together, they set off towards school and before she started having doubts, she swallowed a pill dry. Tsuna kept glancing at her, worried but she brushed him off. His frown deepened.

"You're not cold are you? You can borrow my scarf if you want," he offered. It was tempting but this was getting a bit too much. Mia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tried very hard not to let her frustration bleed into her tone.

"I'm _fine_. _Non si sa che questo è per la vita?_" she said ( "You do know this is for life right?" ). "I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life so can we move on?"

"But…" Tsuna protested and she shot him a look.

"If you don't drop it I _will_ make it uncomfortable for you," she threatened. From her tone alone, Tsuna seemed to have finally given up. Mia could be very crafty with her words – he had no doubt that she would embarrass him.

When they entered school, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn waited for them. Mia stood right next to Gokudera and noticed how determined the bomber looked. "Did something happen?" she asked as Tsuna went to demand from Reborn what he was up to now.

Gokudera looked shamefully apologetic as he replied, "I've failed to protect Tenth. But don't worry Mia-sama," the determined glint returned to his eyes. "I will prove that I am the Tenth's right-hand man! I'll do you and Nana-san proud!"

Mia had no idea what the hell Gokudera was talking about then she remembered the incident yesterday on their last day of school before winter break that Tsuna had managed to get himself blown up by Gokudera. She wasn't there as she went ahead to school to sort out some things with Hibari but she heard from Bianchi and Reborn that Shamal now worked as the school doctor and that Tsuna might or might not have had his first kiss with a man and may or may have not sucker punched Shamal.

Still, is this what he was bothered about? Mia didn't get to ask as Kyoko suddenly showed up.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We'll need at least one audience member don't you think?" Reborn said. Both Mia and Tsuna glared at him.

"What if she gets hurt?" Tsuna hissed.

"Then you'll protect her." Tsuna did not retort but resigned himself with a sigh while Mia slightly scowled. She quickly masked her irritation though as Reborn began to 'train' Yamamoto.

Training started and Mia had half a mind to shake Yamamoto and Kyoko to see if they even _had_ common sense. She stared at the hole that Yamamoto had just destroyed with a micro-hammer and wondered how pissed Hibari was going to be if that wasn't fixed by the next day. If Reborn didn't fix that, Hibari would come after either her or Tsuna and that was not a very pleasant idea. Since the snow was still shallow, there were lots of space to move around so when a small tank came rolling in, Tsuna said "What is a tank doing here?!"

"It's a pitching machine," Reborn said.

Mia said out loud what she exactly thought in English, "_Bullshit_."

Reborn whacked her behind the head.

The latch opened and Dino popped out, grinning. "Hey Tsuna, Mia! It's great seeing you guys again!" Tsuna waved at his pseudo older brother.

"Don't you have anything better to do than driving a tank?" Mia asked him.

Dino laughed. "I'd take this anytime over paperwork!" Romario suddenly popped out beside him.

Mia gave a wave. "Nice to see you Romario!"

"As with you Miss." The lackey nodded at her.

Dino looked hurt. "How come Romario gets the nice greeting?" he whined.

"Get back inside Dino," Reborn ordered and Dino was forced to go back in while pouting.

Training resumed and Yamamoto was chased around the field by the tank. Mia did not know how to feel about that, Tsuna as well but Yamamoto seemed to be having fun so they let him at it. Reborn led them inside to finally train Gokudera. She honestly felt for the bomber as he was being obviously messed with and before she could speak out loud, Reborn had brought out I-pin. He explained how Gokudera needed to learn to master the seventy percent of his mind so that he could be super strong and in doing so, had to master his control while I-pin uses her Gyoza Fist against him.

It would have been convincing if she hadn't felt like this was just a huge joke and that seventy percent thing was total crap. She had to watch Gokudera make a fool of himself repeated as he pitifully tried to eat the Ramen presented to him. At one point or another, I-pin had freaked out when Lambo hit the window and his ugly cry face was pressed against the glass. Mia would have helped him… if she hadn't been hit by a stray Gyoza fist.

Oh the sensation reminded her little of when Mukuro had seized her mind except that it smelled really bad but forget the smell, her mind had gone overdrive at the sudden intrusion. Even if there was no malice in the action, Mia realized how much she _hated_ to be controlled and violently fought against it. Her body wanted to leap over the counter and Mia had already done the action when her joints locked and she fell on top of it instead then rolled and dropped down to the floor. Tsuna and Gokudera weren't as lucky as she was and she watched as Gokudera drowned Tsuna with his hot Ramen.

Gokudera was apologizing profusely and naturally, Tsuna told him that there was nothing to be sorry for. Mia had to agree – she blamed it on Reborn. Then Yamamoto showed up. Tsuna was relieved to see his friend alright and she watched as Gokudera's expression fell. He abruptly stood up and left the room. Mia went to follow him when Reborn stopped her.

"Leave him, he'll come back."

She glared at the hitman. No way in hell she was going to let Gokudera walk off like that. "And so will I," she said and ran out before Reborn lassoed her back inside or something. She managed to catch Gokudera as he made his way to the park. He sat on of the swings, the air around him gloomy. She approached bomber and occupied the other seat. Gokudera didn't look at her.

"I've failed to protect the Tenth. I'm sorry Mia-sama."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said gently. "Things just got… wild."

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Even so… maybe I'm not meant to be the Tenth's right-hand man."

Perhaps he expected her to blow up at him for saying something so self-degrading but she didn't. He looked up and was taken aback at the intensity of her gaze. Mia did not need words to express her disagreement, her face said it all. But there was something in her eyes – a calculative look that had the bomber unintentionally swallowing in nervousness. After a moment of staring, she said, "I think you have the makings of a great Right-hand Man."

Gokudera felt a rise of hope in his chest. Mia continued on a bit more carefully, "However I also think you're too brash and a bit of an idiot at times."

His gaped at her. "Mia-sama?"

"You heard me Hayato." A jolt of shock went through him at hearing her say his name. Mia did not let her eyes stray away from his. She kept him in rapt attention, kept him grounded to her words. "You could become a wonderful right hand but what sets you back is you. You're too hard on yourself and you make it hard to get along with others. I don't know what you're expecting from Reborn but I do know that he can't teach you what you need to know asides from fighting."

"Then who do I need to learn from?" Gokudera asked, his eyes wide.

She gave him a small smile. "Experience." She stood up and looked down on him. "You're a brilliant person Hayato but you really need to put that head of yours to good use and start thinking for yourself."

He looked up at her, mouth hanging open. Then his expression scrunched as if he wanted to cry but he turned his face towards the ground, away from her gaze.

"I… I've always wanted to be part of a Family… to _mean_ something." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Mia knelt before him and tilted her head to get a better look at his face. She smiled. "And now you do."

He raised his head, saw her disheveled hair and her warm smile and chuckled. "And I am ever grateful for that."

When they returned to school, Gokudera had shocked them all when he apologized for his rude behavior and politely _declined_ Reborn's training. The Hitman himself was surprised, though his face didn't show it but he was curious though.

"You've begged to be trained before so what changed your mind?"

Gokudera set his shoulders straight. "I've decided that… that I will have Mia-sama guide me to be the Tenth's Right Hand Man!" He spun around to face her stunned form and dropped to one knee, as if he was proposing. Tsuna made a sound that sounded like a cross between a choke and a gurgle. "Mia-sama, I beg of you, please!" And Mia? Pinned on the spot with everyone's gazes on her she couldn't refuse… after all, she did bring this down on herself. She had one condition though.

"Fine," she snapped and his expression lit up. She pointed a finger at him. "But you need to drop the 'sama' from my name."

Gokudera looked horrified at her proposition. "I can't do that Mia-sama! It's obvious disrespect!"

"What about a nickname?"

Gokudera suddenly agreed and Mia had to wonder what kind of nickname he picked out for her. "So… deal?" she said cautiously.

"Any nickname right? As long as it's' not 'sama'?"

Exasperated, she said, "Yes, yes!"

Gokudera smiled. "Very well then… My Lady."

Mia was not pleased nor amused or anything. Goddamnit. He had her on that one.

* * *

**Meeting Pa**

Tsuna tried his best not to fidget as Mia looked for her coat. He was nervous and rightfully so because today he was going to meet Mia's father. They were going to pick him up from the airport just the two of them. It had just hit him that her Father might possibly disapprove of him and ban him from being friends with her. Maybe he's letting his imagination run wild but he couldn't help it, not after Reborn teased him about it. When she finally found it, Tsuna couldn't help but sweat buckets and when they were on their way to the airport, he was hyperventilating.

Mia shook his arm. "Hey," she said. "What's freaking you out so much?"

"Nothing," he rasped out. "You know, just your Dad."

Mia frowned. "He's not going to eat you Tsuna."

"What if he doesn't like me?" he exclaimed, drawing a few odd look from the other passengers from the bus. He blushed and looked down. Mia let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry. He'll like you, for sure," she assured him. "If you want to be worried about my family, you should worry about my Uncle Ben."

"Uncle Ben?" his brows furrowed. Mia looked at her nails indifferently.

"Yeah," she said absentmindedly. "He's Papa's older brother and works in the UK's RAF. He's great at making pies."

"RAF?"

"Royal Air Forces. He works for the military." She smiled innocently at him. "He likes hunting."

Tsuna did not know if she was messing with him or not. She burst out laughing at his expression. Suddenly feeling annoyed, he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her to his shoulder. He gagged her mouth with his hand and she struggled in his hold. He smiled disarmingly at the people who looked back at them while Mia weakly pounded on his chest. He did not let go. Eventually, people looked elsewhere and Tsuna finally released her. She scowled at him. He smiled at her. She huffed and turned in her seat to watch the world pass by outside the bus. Tsuna leaned on his seat, feeling his nerves finally free of tension. He reveled at that.

Strangely enough, none of their other friends wanted to come. Tsuna thought they would have jumped at the chance to meet Mia's Father but instead they encouraged them to go together. Tsuna knew they were hiding something but didn't know what. It was odd to see Gokudera dragging Haru away from him once, saying that it was none of her business. Kyoko though, was discreetly handled by Yamamoto. Tsuna had no idea what to make of it.

They got off the bus and Tsuna felt his earlier worries coming back. A slender hand slipped in to his and he was jolted out of his mood to look at Mia.

"Come on," she said. "I think it's this way." She tugged at his hand.

He let her lead him away. He enjoyed having her hand in his – her hands were slender and smooth – and he found himself being soothed by it. He felt better just to hold hands with her. They were at the waiting area when Mia exclaimed, "Papa!" A tall blonde man looked their way and Tsuna hastily pulled his hand out of hers, not wanting her Father to get any ideas and possibly call his brother (he still had no idea if Mia was messing with him or not).

The similarities between Father and daughter weren't that many, aside from the different shade of blonde, Mia definitely inherited her blue eyes from her dad. They shared that same intensity that their eyes could convey so well and Tsuna found himself praying that her dad would like him. As he walked over to them, Tsuna noticed how stern he looked, making him look intimidating despite his travel-worn clothes and crooked glasses. If this were a movie, he had no doubt her Dad would be perfect to play the role of the intimidating secret agent.

Mia came up to her dad to kiss him on the cheek and receive a hug from him. The stern expression melted and Tsuna finally caught saw a loving Father sweep his daughter into circle, pressing kisses to her hair and just practically embarrassing her in the middle of Japanese discomfort. He bit his lip to stop the smile he knew was coming. In Japanese culture, people aren't used to seeing such gestures of affection but he didn't mind. He had come to appreciate the contact that he and Mia shared even before he started having strange feelings. After witnessing such a warm side from her father, Tsuna relaxed and smiled when Nicola Matteis turned to greet him.

As they shook hands, he noticed how calloused her Dad's hands were. Well, he knew her Dad wasn't an archeologist anymore but it felt a bit odd how dry and rough his hands were but what did he know?

"It's great to finally meet you Tsuna, Mia never stops talking about her friends but mostly you." He blushed. Mia was grinning from the back and Tsuna tried not to make himself look like an idiot.

"The same Sir, I hope you'll come by for dinner sometime. Mom is always happy to have guests," he said after remembering his mother's request. Nicolas smiled.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**Parent and Child**

Her Pa was acting weird, Mia thought. He had been giving her these strange glances that unnerved her. Is this what it felt like when she looks at people? Was her gaze just as heavy as her Pa's? Well he _did _have years of experience to pin people with a single stern gaze – he used it all the time on students. Despite the uncomfortable looks, she is happy that he was here. Her Pa tried, he really did, to spend time with her. Sometimes he forgets the pain and genuinely loves to be in her company but then he would be reminded that his wife was gone and his daughter is very much like her mother and he would wallow over his loss over a glass of scotch. Her Pa was lightweight and gets easily drunk and when he is, was a very sad sight to see. He would reminiscent of happier times and confess how sorry he was that he wasn't acting like the father she deserved and how much of a coward he was. It made her cry because he would never say these things when he was somber.

Love was a beautiful and horrible thing, she thought. It held so much happiness but an equal measure of suffering came with it, she learned that lesson early after gently coaxing her Pa to his room as a child. She could not hate him for treating her the way he did, not after hearing his pain. Mia would forgive him over and over because she loved her Papa and no matter how strained their relationship was as parent and child, he loved her too.

But here at present, she had yet to see him drink yet. In fact, he seemed almost thoughtful. Mia didn't want to push him and decided to leave him to it. Maybe her Pa would tell her maybe not but nevertheless it was his choice. She would enjoy this rare time with her Pa as much as she can before the dark cloud settles in once more. So it surprised and pleased her when he suggested they celebrate Christmas with Tsuna's Family.

She couldn't resist asking him why. Her Pa looked up at her from his work and smiled apologetically.

"You know how I am _la mia bambina_," he said, a tinge of sadness in his tone ("My child."). "I thought it would be good for you to hang with people your age."

Mia did not try to pry him for more answers. It was clear that her Pa was doing this for her. She was happy though and she rushed to her room to call Tsuna. He agreed immediately. It was a shame though that they couldn't invite their other friends as they had their own families to spend time with. She knew Kyoko and her brother went off on a trip to visit their relatives in a different town, same thing with Yamamoto. There was one other person they could invite and he lived just next door. When she went to invite Hayato – she had come to call him that from now on – he almost had a seizure. Mia took that as a yes and left. Hayato hadn't met her Pa personally but it would be without doubt either embarrassing or hilarious.

* * *

**A Father's Regret**

Mia had made some very odd friends, Nicola thought as they headed to the Sawada residence with a silver-haired boy named Hayato Gokudera. When he had first met the boy, he thought he was a part of the 'bad crowd' but then the boy started to talk and Nicola was overwhelmed by the enthusiasm he had. Overly smothering polite he was and Nicola couldn't help but scold himself for judging by a person's looks. Hayato was a nice boy but it was strange how he followed his daughter like a puppy. Once they've arrived, Tsuna greeted them with smiles.

"Mom made a lot – we've never celebrated Christmas before so she went a bit overboard," he said sheepishly.

"Is there cake?" Mia asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"Good." Nicola smiled and held up a large blue box. "Because we brought some."

Tsuna quickly ushered them inside and Nicola truly wondered how in the world his daughter had met these… odd people. To his surprise, Tsuna was an only child so the other three children were a surprise, as well as Hayato's sister and the strange person named Reborn who declared that he was Tsuna's home tutor. His head spun from all the questions that accumulated from every twist and turn of his head. Wherever he looked, he was baffled by these people. If he wasn't hearing bickering from Hayato and Lambo, then it was Tsuna's screeching and scolding. Despite being thrown out of loop, despite the chaos in this cramped home; Mia's peals of laughter sounded above all. He could hear it as if she was still five years old.

And just for that, he decided to forget his confusion and focused instead on his daughter's joy. He sensed a person's presence beside him and he turned his head to see it was Tsuna's mother. Nana Sawada was the cheeriest person that he had ever met and if he had to admit… a bit daft as well but she was kind nevertheless.

"Mia-chan often helps me cook when she's here," Nana told him. "She tutors Tsu-kun too when he needs it."

He smiled. "You have a good son Mrs. Sawada." Nana waved him off.

"Please call me Nana, I don't mind."

"Nana then," he said. He looked back to watch his daughter play with the other three children in the house. "Mia's happy," he noted with a tinge of wistfulness. "Your son…he's been a really good friend to her, I'm thankful. She didn't make any friends in America. Didn't want to."

From the corner where the two parents sat watching their children, Nana sighed. "Likewise. I'm honestly grateful for Mia-chan. I can't imagine life without her here."

"You treat her like one of your own?" he asked softly.

"Like my very own daughter," Nana replied firmly. Nicola chuckled and clasped his hands together.

"Thank you Nana."

Mia was a quiet child most of the time and hardly caused any trouble except for her occasional cheek and clumsiness. She spent more time reading, cooking, and daydreaming. He worried that she was too mature to enjoy childhood. He was already contemplating on moving when Mia had gotten into that accident, he feared that he would have lost his daughter. He had stormed in the emergency room, near hysterical until he saw Mia sitting on one of the beds, forlornly staring at another patient that doctors were rushing to save. It was a gory sight, something that he was determined not to have her see. He strode over and called her name. When she looked at him, eyes wide with surprise and not one bit disturbed by the scene happening in front of her, he pulled her tight to his chest to hide her from it. She was mature for her age, more than he would have liked. He wanted to keep her as a child while he still could, so they moved.

Now in Japan, there was a glimmer in her eyes that wasn't there before but now it was all too clear to see. When he checked on her after a couple of weeks, Mia was bubbling with stories about making a new friend. She spoke nowadays with such fondness over her friends, her worries, the dishes she wanted to try making and how she hoped that when he would come home, he would like them. He looked at her now and saw how heartbreakingly _young_ she looked. He knew now he made the right choice.

"Nicolas-san? Would you care for some sake?" Nana offered him. He choked back something that was between a sob and a laugh and hastily took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"I would like that." Nana gave him a glass and smiled sadly as he sipped at his drink.

"It must have been hard for Mia-chan to grow without a mother," she said quietly.

"It must have been hard to raise Tsuna alone," he replied just as quiet and noticed Nana flinched as he turned their conversation around. He wasn't ready to talk about his wife just yet, definitely not to someone he had just met.

"My husband works overseas," she explained.

"Doesn't he ever come home?"

"No. The last time he was here, Tsu-kun was only five years old." Nicolas frowned at that.

"No phone calls, emails or even just mail?" Nana shook her head, suddenly saddened.

"I hope you're planning on smacking him left and right when he comes home. He owed you a call at least." Nicolas took a swing of his drink. Nana smiled at his suggestion.

"I think I will," she giggled.

Nicolas chuckled, feeling now that Nana was a kindred spirit. Perhaps he would visit the woman again just to ask for advice – god knows how hard it was for him to raise a daughter. He went nuts when Mia first had her period, lord was that a nightmare. It was a miracle how Mia turned out the way she did. He smiled into his cup and after a moment of thinking, he set it down. He had already felt the effect of the alcohol on him and didn't want to ruin the mood with his drunkenness. He clapped his hands together, drawing attention from the others. Smiling, he announced, "Present time!"

He did not expect Mia to be shaking her head furiously before being tackled to the ground by Lambo and I-pin. Tsuna's shriek of horror sounded across the room as Lambo bounced up and down on his chest, demanding for presents. Mia's friends… were definitely eccentric… and odd. Oh dear, his ribs were starting to hurt. But despite the uncomfortable pain, it drew a laugh from him, startling his daughter and causing Lambo to cease jumping.

"It's fine, its fine," he assured the teens. Looking at one face to another, his smile seemed to become warmer. His daughter was in good hands.

* * *

**Originally I wanted the Varia to kill Nicolas and bring about a vengeful Mia but then I had a better idea - which I won't reveal. Aside from Gokudera character development, I wanted to emphasize Mia's relationship with her dad. For families that have lost someone to tragedy, I know how hard it is to go on living without them. I didn't make history the way it did for the angst (somewhat partly I'll admit) but for the psychological factor. Some people will adapt, some won't and left in a standstill of pain. Mia is the former. I just wanted to explore that so that later of the story, I'll have an ultimatum to exploit. **

**So what do you think of Mia's Pa Nicolas? Good, bad, sad? **

**Tell me in the reviews! I'd love to hear them.**


	20. On the Subject of Love

**Lot's of positive reviews on the last chapter, very much appreciated. Much awesomeness. **

**But awww... didn't expect a lot of you guys to like Nicola so much. Another chapter of Daily Life Arc. I really want to jump the gun and get into the big arcs but then I'd miss the actual purpose of writing an AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. *sobs***

* * *

**New Year**

When starting a New Year, one must start it with a bang and Mia, our dear female protagonist, had decided to literally start it with a bang. Knowing how used to the Sawada household was with gunshots and explosions, she figured that Nana might not notice at all as she carried a packet of firecrackers that she had gotten from Hayato and a metal pot up to Tsuna's room. When Bianchi and Fuuta saw her, she placed a finger against her lips in an attempt to hide her mischievous smile. Bianchi suppressed a grin and led a questionable Fuuta downstairs.

"Try not to make a mess," Bianchi called out to her.

Mia scoffed. "Compared to you guys on a daily basis, I'm neat."

"If Hayato and the others show up, let them in!" She added. Bianchi hummed in reply and Mia continued on with her task of waking the Tenth Boss from his slumber. She carelessly walked in, knowing how much of a deep sleeper Tsuna was and proceeded to place the pot on his desk right next to the bed. Biting her lip to keep herself from chuckling, she dumped the string of firecrackers into the pot.

The boys had always pegged her for the mature type and Mia had to agree that yes, she was a bit of a stiff most of the time but her New Year's resolution was to loosen up and loosen up she will. She glanced at her best friend, noting how peaceful he looked. That was going to change real soon, she thought wickedly and lit the fuse. She darted out the room and shut the door, waiting.

Loud cracking exploded inside and she held a laugh as Tsuna suddenly yelped and screamed. She plastered herself against the wall and slid down, laughing into it as she heard him fall off his bed. The door was wrenched open and Mia froze. Her expression similar to a deer caught in the headlights. Smoke filtered out of the room and Tsuna towered over her, wearing a very creepy smile. Mia couldn't believe he had it in him to make an expression like that.

"Hey," she greeted him in a small voice.

"You were laughing." She cringed at how flat he said it.

She chuckled nervously. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" he looked at her, smile widening. "Not. At. All."

Faster than she could dodge, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his room. She shrieked when his fingers began running up and down her sides, viciously tickling her until she was a complete and utter mess on the floor. Tsuna had this dark air around him as he tortured her.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped. "Promise I won't… do… it…haha… again!"

"Are you really?" he asked her, halting. Her hands shot out to grab his face and pulled his head down. She smacked her lips against his cheek catching him off guard. She pushed him off and ran as fast as she could downstairs, nearly tripping the way down and out the door. Several pairs of eyes turned toward her as she barreled through the gates and hid behind Yamamoto, who was the tallest and broadest out of the boys.

"Whoa there Mia, what are you running from?" Yamamoto looked down on her with surprise.

"MIA!" Came a loud roar from the second floor.

"Was that Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko placed a hand against her mouth. Mia laughed nervously.

"Yeah… I woke him up rather spectacularly and I don't think he appreciates it." She shut her mouth as Tsuna marched out the door still in his sleep clothes, a scowl plastered on his bright red face. When he saw that a crowd of his friends were in front of his house, his scowl melted into a frown. He looked at each one of them before zooming in on Yamamoto. The baseball ace froze and laughed nervously.

Pressed against his back, Mia whispered, "Please, _please_, don't move."

Tsuna crossed his arms, waiting. Mia could not see the look on his face, except that it made Yamamoto take a step to the side. He rubbed his head apologetically as her jaw dropped in shock.

"Yamamoto!"

"Mia." She shut her eyes tightly.

"You're not mad right?" She pleaded pitifully.

Tsuna sighed. "Just clean the mess you made in my room." She carefully opened her eye to see that Tsuna had his back towards her as he headed back to his house. "Spotless in _five minutes!_"

"I knew you still cared!" she called to him. Tsuna threw his hands up in exasperation as he went back inside. Everybody stared at her.

"What?" she said defensively.

* * *

They followed Mia back inside just as Tsuna came downstairs, dressed and pulling a jacket on his form. Mia dashed pass him while the rest went into the living room although Haru hung back a little to see the extremely short moment between the two friends… and Haru was no fool, in that minuscule of a second she _saw it_. The glitter in Mia-chan's eyes and Tsuna-san's quirk of the lips. They hadn't even looked at each other!

Haru had long labeled Mia Matteis as a rival, ever since she had realized her feelings for Tsuna-san. She was close to Tsuna, possibly more than Haru was and Haru did not want to lose. Haru will be honest, she doesn't like Mia all that much what with her unlady-like behavior and snarky attitude. She was jealous, as any young maiden in love would say and a maiden in love as she was, Haru will fight for her Tsuna-san! Haru could not lose to her.

So when the opportunity arose for her to participate in a Vongola New Year tradition, she was determined to win!

…

…

…

"My legs fell asleep!" Haru cried and flopped on the cards.

Kyoko-chan comforted her. Unfortunately, they lost. Going with how unlucky they were, Haru waited with anticipation as Mia stepped up to face off with the only woman in Dino's company.

"For this match, we'll be playing _campana_."

"Campana?" Haru questioned.

"Hopscotch," Mia answered darkly. She glared at Reborn's direction. Haru bristled at her nerve. How could she send such a dirty look at an innocent angel? But returning to the moment at hand, why hopscotch?

"We've been playing Japanese games all time, why switch to Italian Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"You didn't run out of ideas did you Reborn?" Mia spoke out loud.

"Actually, this is paying homage to your heritage Mia," Reborn answered. "I heard from your Father you didn't play that much with other kids."

Mia flushed in embarrassment. "I did so too!" she said and struggled for an answer when Reborn waited for her. "_IO… ho giocato verità o osare!"_ (_"I… I played Truth or Dare!_")

"_Hai scelto la lotta con la tua classe prepotenti. Egli ha osato a salire sul tetto. Non suonare._" ("_You picked a fight with your class bully. He dared you to climb on the roof. That's not playing_." )

"_IO HO vinto quello_." (_"I won that one_.")

"_Lei è caduto dal tetto_." ("_You fell off the roof_.")

"_e ho camminato lontano da quello_." ("_And I walked away from that_.")

"_Come è possibile quando la gamba si è rotto_?" ("_How can you when your leg was broken?_")

Haru wasn't the only one who clearly didn't understand what was going on between Mia and Reborn. Kyoko-chan, her brother, I-Pin and Yamamoto Takeshi were similarly confused. The only ones who weren't were Dino and his company, Gokudera and Tsuna-kun. Dino was muffling a laugh with his hand while his companions chuckled; Gokudera and Tsuna had similar expressions of incredulity.

"Enough," Reborn said with finality. "You're playing and that's it. You do know how to play?"

Red-faced, Mia snatched the offered pebble from Reborn's hand. "I know enough."

Like all their other games that came before, this one had its twists. If one wasn't careful with their weight they could have possibly set a landmine off and at the same time their marker weighed as much a ton. The look on Mia's face when the ground she was on nearly blew her off sky high nearly made Haru feel bad for her. But this was a game so she really can't get hurt… won't she?

After a couple of explosions, Mia was declared as the first ever winner, giving them three points to go toe to toe with Dino's group. Reborn didn't look happy that she won.

"That wasn't fair you know," he told Mia.

The winner was covered head to toe with dust and glared at the baby. "I kept my feet _inside_ the square." Her tactic to avoid the mine was simple – hop around the edges.

Reborn sighed. "There's not a single drop of sportsmanship in you is there?"

Enraged, Mia looked right then and there to hurl her marker but was stopped when Tsuna-san and Gokudera dragged her away. Then the last game came between Dino and Tsuna-san happened and it was safe to say, as any Reborn episode would go, _nobody wins freaking anything_.

* * *

**Snowballs**

The skylark did enjoy the winter season like any person would do. As he had said to Sawada Tsunayoshi previously before that he did like snow fights… when he throws them at unsuspecting herbivores and watch as they scramble about like small critters in panic. He had returned to the roof to watch as Sawada Tsunayoshi's company began their little fight. He threw in a few snowballs and watched as those who were hit would frantically look for the person who got them and find none or mistake someone else.

Still, it was all funny until he managed to hit his unofficial secretary. It hit her at the top of her head and the girl had the sense to look up. Blue met steel grey eyes and the little cub discreetly left the field. Hibari felt a bit annoyed with himself. No doubt that she would come bother him now which she did a few moments later.

She brushed snow off her shoulders as she scowled at him. Hibari decided to divert his attention because while the little cub did not _nag_ – surprisingly so – she had her own brand of being annoying. She crossed her arms and stood beside him.

"If you liked throwing snowballs at people, you should come join us." She grinned at him.

"I don't crowd," he replied curtly.

Insolent she was, she rolled her eyes. "So you've said for the hundredth time."

Screams of mirth erupted from below. Mia peered down at them, a smile crinkled around her eyes. She held out a hand towards him. He glared at her hand.

"What? Can I have a snowball? I _know_ you have a pile of them somewhere."

She waited and smiled when she felt him drop a ball on her palm. Taking aim at Ryohei, she hurled the ball in his direction and cheered when it met its mark. What she didn't expect was that it started a serious snow throwing fight with Gokudera. She bit her lip when the fight got a bit out of hand and shrugged. Her eager eyes searched the field for a new victim.

Blonde hair attracted her attention. Dino had knocked Tsuna down and was laughing. She bent down and scooped handfuls of snow. While she busied herself with the task of making a snowball the size of a basketball, she talked with Hibari.

"How good is your aim Chairman?"

The prefect glanced at her with the corner of his eyes and didn't answer. She hummed, taking it as a 'yes'. She continued on.

"I propose a challenge then." She held out the huge snowball in front of her and marveled at its size. "If you can hit that blonde guy down there, I'll make you a Salisbury steak."

Hibari only had to look once at the field below to know who she was talking about. He held out his hand silently without looking at her. Grinning, she placed the ball on his hand. Hibari tested its weight before taking aim and throwing it. Like Mia planned, it knocked Dino flat on his back, taking Romario out behind him.

"I'll leave it on your desk on the first day back," she said.

"Hn."

"Oh and Chairman? Sweet shot."

* * *

**Melancholy**

In the period of Nicolas' stay, he and Tsuna's mother had gotten along well and Tsuna would even say that they were friends now. As Nicolas' departure approached slowly, Mia was spending as much time with her father as he would allow himself to. A few camping trips, family dinners and just a good movie was how they spent their time.

Things were just too good to be true.

Sure enough, she had caught her Pa in one of his moods. He didn't usually ramble what he usually says and that was good – it meant that he wasn't hurting. But what hurt _her_ was that once he looked at her, he didn't call her Mia. He called her _Elaide_. Her mother. He wasn't hurting but _missing_.

After that, Mia had hidden herself from her father.

Nicolas, on the other hand, was aware that he had upset his daughter. She shuffled and murmured in his presence like a reprimanded child which was ridiculous – he had no recollection of reprimanding her. He was at loss at what to do. If Elaide was here, what would she do? It wasn't the first time he wished that his wife was there to help him and it wouldn't be the last. He couldn't do this alone but he wanted to try. So when she was about to go to bed, he followed her to her room.

"Pa?"she asked, her brow furrowing. "Is something wrong?"

Nicolas smiled slightly, feeling silly for being worried. Mia was his _daughter_. What was there to be nervous of? "Nothing really… I just hope that you don't mind being tucked into bed."

Her eyebrows rose but she didn't deny his whim. There was a flicker of want behind her carefully guarded eyes. "You don't mind Papa?" she asked him in a soft muted tone, almost childishly hopeful. Nicolas wanted to down a glass of scotch. He hadn't heard her call him that for a long time. Instead, he ruffled her hair.

"Time for bed love," he said.

He didn't need to tuck her. Mia had crawled under her covers and was already curling into them. He sat on the edge of her bed. Unsure of what to do, he decided on running his fingers through her hair. Tension loosened from her small frame as he mechanically did so and he could already see her eyes were fluttering sleepily. Melancholy filled him once she finally fell asleep. He turned off the lights and shut the door silently. He almost sagged against the door. He fixed his glasses and smiled grimly at nothing in particular.

Elaide made this look _easy_.

* * *

**Valentines**

Lots of guys waited with anticipation when February rolled in. It wasn't hard to guess why because Valentines was just right around the corner and girls will soon be giving out their chocolate so why? Why for the love of all that is right in the world did Mia not care? Tsuna was actually curious if Mia even _had_ someone to give chocolate to but then the boys noticed that Mia was being her usual self while all the girls were excited. Yamamoto confronted her about it. She looked at them blankly.

"Uh… want a snicker?" she offered them a candy bar. "Sorry, I only have one."

"That's not what I meant Mia." Yamamoto laughed.

She tilted her head questionably. "Then what is it?"

"Valentines is tomorrow you know?" Yamamoto smiled at her.

"So?" She looked at each one of them. "It's the day of love. Wonderful. Couples kissing, birds singing, love in the air – which reminds me, I think I need some bug spray."

Tsuna was ready to burst and tell her what they really meant but Gokudera had beaten him to it. "My Lady," he started. Mia crinkled her nose at the title. "Its tradition for girls to give chocolates to the person they like on Valentines."

"That's kind of sexist." She pointed out. Tsuna wanted to smack himself.

"There's a white day where boys return gifts," Yamamoto added.

"Huh," she said thoughtfully. "Then I'll give everyone then!" she announced.

Tsuna felt a heavy stone of disappointment drop at his head at her words. He wasn't the only one though. But Mia didn't appear to be finished yet and said, "Because I love you guys… as crazy as everyone is."

Blushes of embarrassment glowed bright on their faces at her earnest confession. Tsuna, while still disappointed, was happy to know that she thought of them so much.

Aside from the chocolate fondue Kyoko and Haru made for everybody, Tsuna was surprised and flattered to receive personal chocolates from the nice old lady he helped, Haru and Kyoko. Kyoko-chan especially was a big shocker and he thanked her for it while blushing. Kyoko was blushing as well and the two could only look at each other with fast-beating hearts before Lambo ruined the moment.

Kyoko left quickly and Tsuna was left feeling butterflies as he always did when it involved Kyoko-chan. Then Mia came along and gave him her own chocolate. He almost hesitated to receive it. Almost. Mia frowned when she saw it but let him take the sweet away from her. Then she realized that she gave him the wrong chocolate. She snatched it back from him.

"Hey!" Tsuna protested.

"Sorry Tsuna, wrong one." She rummaged through her bag and gave him an orange wrapped box instead. She laughed abashedly and held the wrong box with the purple wrapping up. "I forgot that this was for Hibari."

Tsuna almost dropped his chocolates in shock. "Hibari?" he asked, voice high enough to be a squeak. Not from fright like she thought, but more on shock because he couldn't understand how she could give chocolates to the _Demon Prefect_. Oblivious to his plight, she smiled as she tucked the box away.

"Yup. Dear Chairman likes matcha-flavored chocolate," she explained.

"H-How did you know?" he asked, not liking this particular revelation.

"He told me so." Mia was still smiling while Tsuna was gaping at her like a fish. He suddenly remembered when Hibari had come into class demanding where 'little cub' was and Mia was the only one not present then. Then… then…

"Does Hibari call you 'little cub'?" he asked, extremely unnerved.

Mia scratched her cheek. "Yeah." She glanced at her watch and cursed. "Shoot, I need to go now Tsuna. The Chairman will get grouchy if I'm late. See you tomorrow!" She then ran off, leaving him rooted on the spot like a rock. Reborn appeared before Tsuna, dressed like Cupid and tsked at him.

"Why are you surprised Dame-Tsuna?"

"Is that where Mia goes after school sometime?" he asked his tutor. Reborn smirked inwardly.

"Yup!"

Tsuna looked deeply unsettled. He did not like this at all. "What does she do?"

This, Reborn had honestly no idea. He had focused more on Tsuna at the time and just hoped that Mia would not get herself into trouble. He knew Mia had landed herself to be disciplined by the Committee after what happened with Nezu but what she did for them he didn't care to know and not knowing had its perks.

"Secretarial work…. Assistant…" Relief shone on Tsuna's face. "She cooks for him too," Reborn added, remembering Mia carrying a plastic Tupperware once. Just for kicks he said, "Probably feeds him as well. While sitting on his desk. Ooh, sounds something straight out of a romance novel huh?"

Tsuna was shaking on his spot, unable to believe it or more like he wouldn't believe it. He knew Reborn was messing with him at the end but for the life of him he couldn't get it out of his head.

_Mia and Hibari-san? _

_Mrs. Mia Hibari?_

He suddenly had a vision of Mia wearing the Japanese traditional wedding kimono. She was holding on to Hibari's arm, conveying her affections in a way that Tsuna had never once thought of. She was blushing like a new bride would and was sneaking sly glances at her Husband. What's worse was that Tsuna's imagination couldn't picture Hibari smiling, happy or anything with emotion so his brain decided to turn Hibari into every girl's shoujo dream… meaning he was one-hundred percent fucking hot.

"It's not real!" he screamed shrilly. He then ran off. Reborn watch his student run away and coughed into his hand. It wouldn't do to be seen laughing.

* * *

***giggles* **

**Before anybody gets an idea, no, Hibari won't be a love rival. Although feel free to dream about it lol. Mia's relationship with Hibari is like a puppy to a very big dog. Mia's the small golden retriever puppy and Hibari is the doberman. I do love entertaining that idea because its so damn adorable. Tsuna misunderstanding was hilarious too - so it was fun writing the end part. **

**Anyways, as usual, do tell me what you guys think and review! **


	21. Searching

**I'm pretty much sure that 99.9% of my readers watch anime (of course they do baka author) and so I guess when I throw the word 'filler' out there, people would rage. Naruto had great examples which the fandom had dubbed as 'Filler-no-jutsu' that producers loved to do. Fans rage - _especially _when it's used in the middle of a climatic battle. So why am I bringing this up? **

**Introducing an OC character to the universe of KHR was no joke - I had to make a parallel story line to justify Mia's growth as a character. The reason I'm doing this is because the KHR story line is for Tsuna and his friends. As I looked into the series, I realized that Mia's character can't be developed into what I want it to be unless I give her own story that is separated from Tsuna's. Kind of like a coming-of-age story. What I came up with seems to match well with the KHR universe without making any grand changes to the overall plot. However, it's for my readers to decide whether or not if it seamlessly fits. I really don't want to give people the feeling when a filler come out although KHR had good fillers... really good fillers **

**I'll explain more of what this 'Arc' will be.**

**For now, enjoy some crack humor that I wrote that was inspired by your reviews from the last chapter. Thanks a lot guys, I wouldn't have laughed my ass off writing this if it weren't for ya all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. But I have great news! I'm a kitty grandma! :D my cat Nura just gave birth to three lovely kittens! They're all so adorable (; A ;)**

* * *

**Nightmare**

There was nothing to worry about. Nope. Nothing at all.

Or so Tsuna wanted to believe. In actuality, he was locked into a state of paranoia. Well that's a bit extreme but what can you call it? He had been watching Mia like a hawk ever since Valentines. It was true that she occasionally went to the Committee's office, sometimes carrying binders and paper but she never stayed long… except on the weekends. From there she spent her afternoons – the time when _they_ usually hung out for a study or book-slash-napping session – to do work for the committee. What she does in there… especially when _Hibari_ was there began to eat at him.

He never confronted Mia about it though. Partly because he didn't want her to know and the other was that he didn't want to upset her if he brought it up. He just _knew_ they would end up fighting.

And besides… nothing really happened between them now that he thought about it. Reborn really was screwing him around. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen…

On White Day, Tsuna carried a box of dark chocolates for Mia because she liked bitter stuff. When they met up on the way to school, his hand suddenly went cold. He was nervous all of a sudden to give her the chocolate even though they were walking side by side. What was the harm right?

"I'll just give it at lunch," he muttered.

Warm air blew softly at the curve of his neck and he jumped. "Ack!" he slapped a hand to his neck. Mia looked at him with both hands on her hips.

"I know you've been acting weird for a while – totally given since you _are _weird – but you're as jittery as a rabbit. What are you hiding?" She stepped up to him. Her blue eyes glinted. Tsuna swallowed.

"Nothing really…" he said, avoiding her eyes.

Mia hummed and looked at his hands. Unconscious to what he was doing, his arms were wrapped tightly around his bag making it look like he was obviously hiding something. Her bland look made him sigh. Red in the face, he took out the chocolate and gave it to her. He didn't look her in the face; he was too embarrassed to do so. Mia took the box from him.

"Uh… let's head on alright? Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are probably waiting." He quickly started walking. Her hand shot out to grab his wrist. "Mia?"

Her expression was down. Her eyes wouldn't meet his. "Mia?" he repeated softly. She squeezed his wrist and let go. She kept her head down. Her shoulders rose and she lifted her head. She looked like she was about to say something but they were interrupted as Gokudera and Yamamoto showed up. Just like that, Mia was back to herself.

"Later," she promised and smiled at their friends. "Oh and thank you Tsuna."

* * *

That bad feeling he had been having? It doubled when he saw a crowd of people hanging outside of their classroom. Kurokawa approached them.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked.

"Someone… I mean a _lot_ of people left some things for you on your desk Matteis." Hana ignored Yamamoto and spoke directly with Mia. Mia frowned at the blockade of people in front of her. She took a deep breath.

"Hibari-san is coming!" she said loudly. Like magic, people scattered leaving the way empty for her to pass. They stared at her and Kurokawa actually whistled in admiration. They followed Mia into class where Tsuna stopped dead by the doorway. He felt intimidated… insignificant all of a sudden. On Mia's desk was a pile of chocolates. It wasn't a big pile but there was a lot of it, enough to be noticeable.

"Where did this come from?" Mia asked Kurokawa. She was frowning, looking not quite so happy at the gifts. Kurokawa shrugged. Mia turned back to the pile and began to sort through them until she found a piece of paper then she let out a small laugh. She shook her head and passed the note to Gokudera.

"From the Disciplinary Committee!?" He exclaimed. Tsuna rushed to look at the note as well.

"It's a thank-you gift from the members," Tsuna read dumbly.

"Oh! Even Kasukabe-senpai left one!" Yamamoto said as he picked up a small bag of M&amp;M's . "This is his I think? His family deals with foreign shipments right?"

Mia nodded. "Good'ol M&amp;M's. I love American candy, one day I'll get diabetes." She gave Yamamoto some of her candy.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Yamamoto dug something out of his bag.

"Ah! Me too My Lady!" Gokudera and Yamamoto gave her a small box at the same time. Flustered and a bit embarrassed, she took them.

"Thank you!" they told her simultaneously.

"I-I… _grazie_," she murmured looking shy. She still held his chocolate that he gave earlier on but with Gokudera and Yamamoto's, she cradled them carefully as if they were precious. Tsuna felt thrown out of the loop when he saw the pile of chocolates, thinking that there were a huge group of secret admirers but once he saw that small shy smile she had, he just knew she was happy.

"Look at her, acting all smug."

"Not only did she get chocolates from Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, she even got some from the disciplinary committee!"

"How did she do it?"

"Probably did something really nasty…" one of the girls snickered behind him.

Normally he didn't speak out loud against his classmates but insulting his best friend? He was going to say something back when Mia's hand clasped around his wrist and she shook her head.

"Ignore them," she said and let go. Tsuna fumed but did as he was asked. She smiled at him. "Come on, help me find somewhere to put these." She hid their chocolates in her bag.

"I got an eco bag here My Lady, good thing I was planning on going shopping." Gokudera handed her a folded piece of cloth. Tsuna helped Mia put the sweets away but occasionally he picked up a few scornful comments here and there. He was used to the derogating stares that his peers would give him because he was used to it but to hear them talking about someone he cared for like she was trash…

"How unpleasant," he muttered to himself. Oh hell it was unpleasant… It amazed him how Mia could keep her head leveled. He knew she must be aware at least. They wouldn't dare make comments when Gokudera or Yamamoto was around. His frame was tense though. One time, during class, Mia deliberately touched his hand. He didn't realize he was trying to glare a hole through his test paper. After that, she dragged him away from crowds. Tsuna was starting to realize why Hibari disliked them… a lot of people were a bunch of bigots. Excluding the small population though that he did like… well that was hypocritical of him. At second period, he had buried his head in his arms to block himself from his classmates.

* * *

"Tsuna, you're usually the coolest guy I've ever known," Mia told him on the roof.

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "A-Am I really?"

She shrugged. "Well yeah, you deal with everybody on a daily basis. I'm surprised you haven't lost your temper and strangled anybody."

His face fell and he sighed. "And here I thought you were complimenting me," he whined.

"I am!"

"But why do I feel like it isn't?"

Mia shook her head hopelessly at him. "Tsuna, what I'm getting here is that you should let it go. They're my problem, not yours."

The joking mood vanished and Tsuna sagged against the steel fence. He stared up at the sky. "I just… I don't like the way they say things about you."

Mia snorted. "That's life. Just because there's one or two bad apples doesn't mean the rest of the batch is."

"Still… doesn't it hurt?" he asked quietly. Even if he ignored the mean things that people say about him, it still hurt.

It took her a moment to answer. "Not as much as you think," she said at last. He looked at her and she smiled the same smile she gave him at the clearing. "What matters to me is what _you_ guys say. Not people I don't know, people who wouldn't care if I got into an accident or hurt. Besides, let them think what they want… I'm just really happy that people want me around," the last part was said with so much content Tsuna had to look away.

"Cute…" he murmured.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

Tsuna hid a grin. "I said that you're cute." He watched as her jaw dropped and she went several shades pink.

"T-T-That's just… I'm not… shut up!" she spluttered.

He tilted his head, his grin turning teasing. "Can't help it." He turned away from her and clapped both hands to his cheeks. "Mia-chan is so cute when she pouts! I bet when you were a baby you were ten times more cuter – ACKKKKK! MIA!" he choked. Mia had sprung on his back, snarling like an angry kitten.

"I. Am. Not. Cute!" she cried. He spun around, trying to get her off which only resulted in her clinging to his neck. After a minute of manhandling, Mia's grip slackened until it seemed like she was hugging him from behind – still in a choke bind though. He felt her forehead press against his back and he frowned at her sudden change of mood.

"Ah… Mia," he coughed. "Wh-What was it that you want to talk about?"

She didn't speak. Her arms disentangled themselves from his neck and slid down to his back but he didn't turn around. After a deep breath, he felt her shift.

"Ne Tsuna… should I go confess to Hibari-senpai?"

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Senpai?

Senpai?

SENPAI?!

"Huh?" he said, unable to register the words in his head. He turned around and grasped her by she shoulders. "Wh-wh-what?!" For each stutter, he shook her but her expression was disturbingly dreamy. It was not an expression that belonged to her face.

Mia was suddenly blushing in front of him, a starry look in her eyes. "Ever since I met him… my heart has been going _doki doki_!" Her slender fingers bunched his shirt and she stepped closer to him, looking desperate. "How Tsuna? I want to marry him someday!"

Everything suddenly morphed and he was watching Mia in a white gown standing before an altar. She was holding hands with her groom. Everybody they knew was present in crisp suits and dresses.

"Th-This can't be real," he said to himself.

"Tsuna." He jumped. Mia suddenly stood before him and no one was around. She was smiling. She took his hands into hers. "Thank you… for being my Maid of Honor." He looked down at himself to find that he was wearing a blue silky dress and promptly screamed.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He woke up screaming, startling the class and himself as he toppled backwards off his chair. He fell and lied there breathing hard while the whole class was laughing at him. It was just a dream. A terrible, _horrible _dream.

"Tsuna?" Mia's face came into view as she knelt beside him. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in worry. "Are you okay?"

He blinked. Right. Today was the last day of their school year. White day already passed and Mia had no intention or interest into confessing to _anyone_ least of all Hibari. When he realized this, he was so happy he sat upright suddenly and pulled her into a tight hug, not caring what other people thought.

"Tsuna?!" her voice was muffled against his chest.

"I'm so glad it was just a dream!" he cried and somewhat sobbed grossly in relief.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the teacher shouted.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she berated him on the way home. "Doing something like that in public… people would think that we're – I mean it could destroy your chances with Kyoko!"

Tsuna couldn't speak. In the midst of his (obsessive) worry, he had forgotten about giving Kyoko-chan a gift! He can just say goodbye to his fantasy of marrying Kyoko-chan and a normal life! He didn't notice Mia's downcast frown.

"Hey Tsuna… hey, can you just listen to me for one second?" the seriousness of her tone brought him back to reality and he looked at her. She smiled crookedly at him. "Tsuna, I'm leaving for London tonight."

All his thoughts halted to a sudden halt. He had been doing that a lot lately – "What?" he gasped.

She cringed. "Summer vacation at Japan doesn't really last that long and my _Nonnino_ wanted the family to get together while my Uncle isn't serving his country ninety-nine percent of his time. I'll be gone for two weeks… or a month."

"Why?!" he gaped at her.

She bit her lip. "I… well… it's _England_ Tsuna! I know every country is absolutely interesting but you know how much I digged the Medieval fantasy kind of stuff – this is a chance to study Celtic Mythology and the Arthurian Legend… oh _che figata_… I've really, _really _wanted to go and check out Oxford with Papa since he graduated there and everything."

He continued to stare at her. "Tsuna?" she waved at his face.

"He's incapable of thinking right now Mia." Reborn appeared on the sidewalk, he was frowning at his student.

Mia sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Would it have been better if I told him earlier?"

"No. This is best."

"I'm starting to worry if me leaving is a bad thing."

"Nah, Dame-Tsuna is so oblivious he needs a lesson on reality. That's life…. And speaking of that how's your Father? Bet Tsuna didn't notice that he left since the second week of January."

"Reborn!" she hissed.

"What?" _That_ shook him out of it. Tsuna glanced at her, looking for an explanation. She glared at Reborn. The hitman smirked at them.

"Trust is very important in a relationship. Start building on it while you still can," Reborn lectured them solemnly.

"I don't want to hear it from a guy who runs from commitment with Bianchi!" Mia shot back.

"W-W-Wait, what happened with your dad?" Tsuna pulled on her hand to have her look at him.

Mia let out a little noise of frustration and gave Reborn another glare. "It's nothing t worry about. Papa had been called urgently by a colleague and he left without saying goodbye. It's nothing new."

To her surprise, Tsuna became visibly upset. "That's not right," he said. "That's not right at all."

Understandably, she became defensive. "I know it's not but he tries – he left me a note and some badly burned bacon for breakfast."

"Aren't you ever sad?" he asked her. Was she?

"No." She shook her head. "I can't be."

And here, Tsuna had come to realize that there are _things _that Mia didn't like to think or talk about. For him, it was his position as heir and his Father. To Mia, it was both of her parents. He knew that Mia's Father really did care but it upset him how he felt like he _abandoned _his daughter. It probably showed on his face because Mia gently pulled him to start walking. He stared at her narrowed shoulders and thought how small she looked.

"One day, I'll tell you," she said without looking back at him.

"Eh?" startled, he could only gape at her.

She looked over her shoulder. "While I'm gone, please _please _don't get yourselves into something stupid."

* * *

**Family**

The familiar rumble of the turbulence greeted her like an old friend as she was used to it. Now that she was away from her friends' eyes she began to reflect. For months, when she slept she either had memories or nightmares. There was no time for her to _think_ about herself but now that she had time, she had a lot of questions.

The first one was usually: who were the people that took her out of the crowd?

Fear made a person either highly aware of their surroundings or ignorant and her reaction was the former. She had just lost her mother and was in a state of shock – picking her up was as easy as taking a stray kitten from the street. But she was still afraid; she initially thought they were going to take her away where 'bad kids go' or prison.

She didn't exactly have a photographic memory but what she remembered was a silver pocket watch with black engraved markings of a… tree? It looked like a tree, but it had jagged thorns instead of branches. It had caught her eye the first time and this time, she was determined to look for it. For once, _Google_ had let her down. There was nothing… absolutely nothing that she could find and even after using her Papa's sources. The closest she could find was an address to an old watch maker at London. It was a no-brainer for her to go there.

Her second question was the odd sentence that played in her mind: _Let her forget._ Followed by the mind-numbing sensation and a black out. What did she see? Mia would be honest – things were still hazy for her yet there was this inkling that she knew only that her brain was taking its sweet time to remember.

She sighed and pressed her cheek against the glass and watched the night sky pass by. She didn't understand it herself why she was so desperate to know when she had enough problems piled on her plate. If Tsuna had found out about this, he would have done everything he could to keep her in Japan because let's be honest, her sudden desire to go treasure hunting was downright crazy. This could be the one chance for her to know and… it was probably best for the two of them to be distant.

Tsuna had been acting odd. Well, odder than usual and clingy.

Not that she didn't appreciate the attention but she was… uncertain on how to feel about that. Tsuna was an overprotective, overbearing and mega worrying guy. She wasn't used to being fussed over so when Tsuna became mama grizzly bear, she just let him do what he wanted because she didn't know how to react. It didn't help the fact that she can't help herself from checking him out. Tsuna reminded her of those cute skating boys she always saw outside the Library in America except he had this sweet innocent look about him.

Oh Lord.

She was afraid of slipping and blurting out something stupid and god knows what Reborn would do if he found out. She shut her eyes and pressed her lips together to prevent the oncoming blush.

When the world turned backwards right before her eyes, her arrival was nigh and soon her plane landed at Heathrow Airport. It had to be the busiest airport she had ever been to and was hard pressed to find her way around. Luckily, she spotted a familiar face among the hundreds around her.

"Uncle Ben!" she cried and ran towards a tall raven-haired man. Mia didn't lie to Tsuna, her uncle was a soldier and had the built of one. His eyes were narrow and his nose was longer than her Papa's.

"Ah _cucciolio_, you've grown taller – had a boyfriend yet? Because you know you'd have to introduce them to _me_ first – "

"_MI sei mancato troppo zio." _She hugged him around the waist. It felt nice to know that she still had Family members who cared – her mother's side wasn't as nice as her Mama. They were a bunch of snobs. Mama didn't like them, hell even her _Nonnino_ didn't like them.

He squeezed her back and looked at her luggage. "Well carry on _cucciolio_, your carriage is waiting." He graciously offered her his arm jokingly. She took it with a smile. Her Uncle was more easygoing than her Papa, it wasn't hard to get along with him. It was her first time being in England so she had her face pressed against the glass as they went through the streets.

"Where are we staying Uncle?" she asked.

Uncle Ben smiled crookedly. "You'll love this."

In thirty minutes she was standing in front of an old worn building with a rusted gate. Its curtains were drawn shut. When she opened the gate, it made a noise that made her cringe. Well… it was sort of cool if it didn't feel like she was walking in into a haunted house.

"You sure this is the right place?" She dubiously studied the broken cobbled path to the door.

"You know how Pa is… not much of a materialistic person."

Mia could understand that but this? Parts of the brick walls had been chipped away by age. But when her Uncle pushed open the worn door, Mia was welcomed into a very cozy home and by cozy she meant in that natural disaster of a mess that the Matteis men seemed to have a knack of causing. The walls were covered with memorabilia of pictures and paintings. Clutter littered the hall and as she went deeper inside, the clutter became a wave of trinkets and war novelties. She headed straight to the fireplace to admire her _Nonnino_'s ornamented baton encased in glass with its casing below it. She didn't hear her _Nonnino_ come in the room and jumped when he coughed. She turned around too quickly and knocked a lamp over.

She squeaked.

"Clumsy as ever, come here dearest." Neo Matteis was shorter than his oldest son, broad shouldered, a head of shocking white hair that was neatly combed, a crooked nose and a lot of crinkles at the corner of his blue eyes. His smile was wide and toothy as he greeted her and Mia thought for a moment how dashing he must have looked when he was younger with all that blonde hair and toothy grin. She went over to give her _Nonnino_ a hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean that up," she promised apologetically.

"Later dear, you've just arrived. Leave that to the housekeeper." With chivalrous grace, he led her back to the hall. "Has Japan been good?" he asked. For an old World War II veteran, her _Nonnino_ was surprisingly strong as he didn't have problem with walking up the stairs given his age.

"Better," she assured him. "I've made a lot of friends _Nonnino_!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "_Just_ friends?" Mia blushed.

"_Just _friends," she told him despite her mind telling her otherwise. Her grandfather continued to smile at her knowingly, even when he had led her to a complete dead end in the hallway.

Confused, she said "Huh?" She glanced at her _Nonnino_. "Where am I staying _Nonnino_?"

"This old house of mine has only two rooms. One is mine and the other is for your Father and Uncle to share."

Mia wasn't sure that was a good idea. From stories that she heard from both men, her Pa and Uncle couldn't stand being in the same room with one another partly because of a stolen bed sheet or missing pillow. Even now into adulthood the two constantly squabbled for the most childish things. Still, that didn't answer her question.

_Nonnino _reached up and pulled down a ladder from the ceiling. "My room is in the attic?" she asked, stunned. Instead of answering her, he gestured for her to check it out herself. Mia quickly clambered up the ladder. The attic was small but it was large enough for a bed to be crammed in the niche beneath the window and a wooden dresser with an old worn-looking lamp on top of it at the other side of the wall. Her bags had been set at the back of the attic beside an old table cabinet and a mirror hanging above it. On top of it were a wash basin and a pitcher. All of it looked ancient but well kept.

Small, simple and country styled… she loved it.

"It took fourteen years," her _Nonnino_ said from below her.

"Really?" she exclaimed. "That's how long it took to do this?"

"Goodness no, adding the furniture took only ten minutes. I meant the cleaning." Mia laughed at that knowing how much of a hoarder her family was. She went to the bed to look out of the window. Her _Nonnino_ came up the ladder to sit beside her.

"How is it?" he asked.

"_Fantastico," _she sighed happily.

"It gets a bit chilly up here but there are some extra blankets in the cabinet. Rest dearest and I hope you'll be able to join your Uncle and me for supper." At the mention of rest, Mia yawned. She hadn't slept at her plane ride at all.

"I'll try," she promised.

He patted her head. "Rest," he repeated and descended down the ladder. Soon, Mia was left alone. She fell sideways at the bed and wondered how her friends were doing. She crawled underneath her covers without changing and was instantly asleep given at how tired she was. Her last thought being was how Tsuna was doing.

* * *

For five days straight, Tsuna had relapsed into his old bad habit of not waking up early in the morning so naturally he got to experience Reborn's hundred-ton mallet. Without Mia around, he hadn't felt like being a responsible teenager but he did keep his room clean. At least she imparted him that. These last few days he had hung out with Gokudera and Yamamoto for obviously deserved guy time even though sixty-five percent of it was arguing, ten percent for eating sushi, fifteen for goofing around and last ten was on actual fun stuff.

Today they were at a burger joint. Without meaning to, he sighed.

"Tsuna… that's gotta be the hundredth time you've done that." Yamamoto propped his chin on the table with one hand.

"Did what?" Tsuna sat upright in his seat. Yamamoto grinned at him knowingly while beside him Gokudera made a small noise. It suspiciously sounded like a chuckle. Tsuna frowned. "Guys?"

"Do you miss Mia-chan that much Tsuna?" Tsuna could not fight the sudden blush that came after Yamamoto asked that. If he was honest and he _really _was, he did miss her. He scratched his head and sighed again.

"Miss or worried? I can't tell anymore," he admitted dully.

They stared at him. "Why would you be worried Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"You know how she is…" Tsuna took a sip from his soda. "She's worst than I am when it comes to being clumsy. If no one is around her she'll hurt herself… I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Beginnings**

Mia kept glancing at the small piece of paper she held in her hand and at the sign that read 'Argentum Clock Works'. It was a small shop hidden at the backlogs of London and she had to ask multiple questions from people on the streets. Bless her family – they actually believed that she was heading to Oxford. She frowned, feeling a bit guilty for lying. She pushed those thoughts away as she entered the shop.

Assortments of silver watches were on display in beautiful glass cases. All were arranged from today's trend to older designs. Fascinated, she looked at each piece. All of the watches were made from silver but none had the inlaid black markings she wanted to find. She sighed. It wasn't like she could hit the jackpot in just one strike. But she kept on looking and eventually saw to herself deeper into the shop. One piece caught her eye and a chill ran down her spine.

It sat among the many of its own kind but it stood out like a beacon in her eyes. It had the simplest design – sleek, old, it had cross stitches run on the sides of its face with dark groves highlighting it and in the center was a blackened image of an eerie familiar tree. She stared at it, breath caught in throat. She recognized it.

Impossible.

No way.

Things just don't happen like that.

She hadn't realized that she was breathing rather harshly until a strong hand touched her shoulder. She jumped.

"Are you alright?" the questioner was a young man. He looked like was old enough to be in a University with brown hair that was coiffed to the side and intelligent green eyes. Most noticeably was that he was handsome. She flushed.

"I… I'm fine," she replied breathlessly. "Um… I just didn't see you there."

"It's fine. I get that a lot from folks around here."

"You… hang around here?" she asked without thinking. He laughed. She wanted to disappear into the shadows.

"No. I work here actually – my Dad owns the place." He peered down at her, his eyes searching and Mia turned into a darker shade of red. "So what is the likes of a girl like you doin' in this dingy hole of a shop?" he asked lightly.

"I was looking for a gift for my _Nonnino_," she hastily replied.

He whistled. "Pretty and foreign – I'm sort of honored I'm in the presence of the like."

Mia could feel herself become faint. He was a charmer. Still, she wasn't willing to reduce herself to a spluttering girl and smiled at him. "Pleasure. Now I'd like to ask about this watch here." She pointed at the pocket watch. He smirked at her then looked where to she was pointing. His smirk faltered.

"I'm afraid it's not for sale. It's a personal commission for one of our clients and few of its like," he said, his tone sharp. Mia suddenly felt like she was treading dangerous lands and licked her dry lips.

She carefully picked out her reply, "Shame." She sighed in disappointment. "It looked unique."

He smiled at her again. "We've got plenty of more if you're interested – lots of time in our hands and that rubbish."

She forced a giggle. "That would be nice but I've been here for a while now and my Uncle must be looking for me." Right on cue her phone began to ring. She thanked the heavens in relief and pulled out her phone. She made a show of grimacing. "Speak of the devil," she muttered.

The young man stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Bugger that," he sighed in disappointed. "I was going to ask you out for some coffee too."

Mia nearly dropped her phone. She hoped she wasn't blushing. "I… well… er…"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But before you go, I'm Ian." He held out his hand to her. She shook it firmly and took notice how rough his hands were. "Mia," she said to him. He smiled one last time at her and let go.

"Lovely to meet you," he told her. Their meeting was anything but lovely, she thought as she waved goodbye to him. All she could think about was leaving as soon as possible without being suspicious and didn't notice when she bumped into a large man and almost knocked herself down on the ground. What was he? Made of lead? She hastily muttered an apology. But the other person didn't seem interested so she just left. As soon as she was out in the open streets, she broke into a run.

When she met up with her Uncle, she was soaked with sweat. He raised a brow at her appearance. "You look like you've been chased by a ghost."

"Or dogs," she panted. She's seen Tsuna plenty of times after he got trolled by a dog the size of her foot – it wasn't hard to pull a face similar to his expression then. "Hey, Uncle Ben? What do you do when you're stressed?"

Her Uncle grinned roguishly. "Go to the pub."

She was the one who was raising a brow now. "I'm too young to drink Uncle. Don't you have something… recreational to do? Like you know – going to shooting ranges to let out some steam?"

"Where did this come from?" Uncle Ben demanded. "Mia, you're not asking what I think you're asking?"

She shrugged and flapped her shirt, feeling overheated. "I'm an _only_ child Uncle _and_ a girl. I think a bit of learning self-defense wouldn't hurt right?"

"Well I'd have to talk to Nicky about it first," her Uncle replied uncertainly. "I have been telling him that if he was gonna let you run around on your own you might as well be taught to protect yourself. Don't look too happy _cucciolio_ – he might say no."

As expected, her Uncle and Father argued with each other. Mia, not wanting to face her Pa's look headed straight to the bathroom to shower. The hot water helped her calm down as she thought about her request to her Uncle. Mafia related matters and possibly even deeper shit – it was understandable that she should be worried.

She dropped the bar of soap and bent to pick it up. Her grip must have been a tad bit strong and the bar slipped from her fingers, ricocheted off the wall and smacked her in the face.

Worried would be an understatement – she could literally die. The other boys were complete monsters compared to her – swinging a bat that exceeded a hundred miles per hour, using dynamite as casual weapons... and that was just the tip of the iceberg. To switch with one self from the future and able to call down lighting – Tsuna's own powers were taken right out of some fantasy novel. How was she supposed to compete with that? She was just a normal person. She wasn't a genius, didn't have any special skills and most of all didn't have any supernatural powers.

She blindly reached out for anything and grabbed on to the shower curtains. It ripped off and she tumbled to the floor with a loud crash.

"This sucks," she said to herself. Reborn constantly shoved it in to her face how much trouble she was. Not that she really needed to hear it. She didn't want to hide behind her friends.

When she got out of the shower and changed to dry clothes, she went downstairs to find herself in the most serious family meeting ever. Her Papa was glaring at her Uncle, her Uncle was glaring at her Papa and her _Nonnino_ was drinking tea as if it was nobody's goddamn business.

"Ah Mia," her _Nonnino_ greeted her. "Come sit beside me. Ignore those fools for the moment." Actually, she'd rather not but her Nonnino's tone was even scarier. She had a feeling that if she were to say something against that, there would be worse things to pay for than Reborn's fury. So she ducked underneath the piercing glares of the two brothers and almost sprinted to her seat.

"Tea dear." Her _Nonnino_ offered her.

"Um… I think I'm good," she tried to politely decline.

"Nonsense," he disagreed and poured a cup for her. "Tea?" Left with no choice, she took it from him and sipped it cautiously. He faced his two sons. "Now gentlemen, have you settled your disputes?"

Her Papa, despite looking like had barely any sleep and been on twelve cups of coffee held his own against her Uncle. He had that look that cowed even the biggest douchebags at Universities and Colleges alike. It didn't matter if they were a fellow Professor or a student. She would know, he brought her more than once to his classes when she was young. He had that kind of gift. She looked to her Uncle. He was a pillar of intimidation, unwavering and just an all-around military badass. Not one to mess with.

For a few minutes she forgot that her friends were battle monsters because right now, her family was scaring her. She'd rather take on Hibari on PMS any day than this. Still, she had to try and diffuse the situation.

"Papa… I'm really sorry I brought it out… I-I didn't mean to get it out of hand."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for Mia," her Papa said without looking. "It's just a usual family-dispute."

Family dispute?! This scene looked worse than an UNO game. Granted she had never seen her Family even argue before.

"Boys, what will it be?" her _Nonnino_ asked. Her Papa let out a deep sigh, as if it pained him to do so.

"Alright… whatever Mia wants she'll have it," her Papa said. "But!" his tone was sharp. It made her skin tingle just from hearing it. "I swear Ben if she get's seriously hurt!" he left his threat hang in the air but she felt what he wanted to say. Emotion swelled in her throat. She hoped that Tsuna might see this side of her Papa and forgive him.

Her Uncle was modest about it and didn't flaunt. He kept his expression for business although his words were anything but that. "Aye Nicky. My arse is on the line." He glanced at her and Mia stiffened on her seat. The china clattered in her hands. "I wouldn't want _cucciolio_ to be hurt either." The two brothers broke their glares simultaneously and went each other's way as if they weren't having the mother of all serious talks.

She was still staring when her _Nonnino_ spoke up. "Mia." She turned and was frozen by the intense look in her grandfather's eyes. She couldn't speak. "You haven't touched your tea."

"Eh?" She stared blankly at him. Red-faced, she drank her tea without making noises because she had to mind her manners around her Family. Her _Nonnino_ chuckled warmly. As if the tension didn't happen, her Uncle turned on the tv and her Papa sunk himself in one of the chairs. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Dumbfounded, Mia continued to drink her tea.

In the background, the tv went on about an incident that happened earlier in the day.

"… _There had been an attack earlier this afternoon where locals have reported to have heard gunshots. Police immediately went to appear at the scene only to discover a shop known as Argentum Clock Works - " _Mia spat her tea out and began coughing violently.

"Mia? Is something wrong?" Her_ Nonnino_ patted her back. She set her cup and saucer on the table. Inside, a sick feeling began to well in her.

"I'm just feeling a bit ill," she assured her _Nonnino_. She forced herself to remain calm and think of an excuse to leave. "I-I think it's _that_ time of the month."

Her Uncle dropped the remote and quickly picked it up. Her _Nonnino_ though, was much harder to fool. He looked at her with piercing blue eyes until she began to fidget. Then he leaned back and sighed.

"That would explain the erratic mood you've been having my Dear. Go on. Rest and leave us poor men alone. I'll have your father call you for supper."

Mia smiled apologetically and went to her room. As soon as she was alone, she plopped herself on her bed. She lied there, eyes wide open. Heart heavy, she hoped that none of her actions caused any harm to anybody.

* * *

**I could elaborate on this chapter but then it would get too long. Anyway, I've introduced three characters: Nonnino, Uncle Ben, and Ian. How they will contribute I'll reveal in future chapters. Now, the story line I've written for Mia will be called the 'Blackthorn Arc' and it will happen in between KHR arcs. Ain't gonna say more than that except that it helps her prepare for the Future Arc which everyone is practically eager for me to tackle. Lol, have mercy on me.**

**But hey, I stuck to my word that Mia isn't related at all to the Mafia. Just the Military. Bet that would be a nasty surprise later on. **

**So was this good or not? Do tell me in a review and thanks a lot guys, its been wonderful writing this!**


	22. To Mafia Land

**I'm so glad that all the reviews for the previous chapter are all positive! Thanks a bunch you guys!**

**Now I don't have much to say except that some parts of this chapter are taken from either the anime or the manga. If one scene feels different on how it went, it just means I just used the manga version. Seriously, some stuff from the manga was hilarious although was heavily censored in the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the Avengers, Fairy Tail, Harvest Moon, Noragami, Magi or _any _of my FANDOMS! So let me cry in a corner!**

* * *

**Going Up A Grade**

A new school year has already begun and Tsuna was devastated to know that he was separated from his friends and his crush. His friends didn't take it well either. Gokudera took out his anger at a passing teacher.

"Why the hell am I separated from Tenth huh?!" he shook the teacher. Yamamoto tried to pacify him.

"Come on Gokudera, it can't be helped. At least we're in the same class right?"

"I won't accept it!" The bomber cried.

"Well… I'm bummed out too," Yamamoto admitted.

"Hayato, let Sensei go before you get yourself suspended," Mia ordered. Unwillingly, Gokudera did as he was told. The teacher scrammed and she sighed. She looked ruefully at the bulletin board. "At least you guys are stuck with decent people… I'm with class D and they're full of themselves."

"What?" Tsuna checked the board again to scan the names of class D. They were full of his former bullies and even girls that were the worst gossipers ever. Just thinking of her being in the presence of such people filled him with dread. For all he knew, there were perverts there and knowing Mia's mouth, she could have one hell of a school year in there.

"I guess it can't be helped," Mia said, resigned. She gave the board a distasteful glance. "Damn. Takeda is in my class."

"That low-life… ass-kissing… piece of shit?!" Gokudera growled. "I refuse to accept that the Lady has to be with trash!" He raised a fist.

Mia let out a sigh of frustration at hearing of Gokudera's special nickname for her. Nevertheless, she patted his arm. "Not the first time I've been in a class full of assholes. Let it go Hayato – I'm a big girl after all." The bomber sulked and she sighed again, sounding more and more like an older sister.

"It's too bad we're not in the same class Tsuna-kun," Kyoko-chan said. Tsuna missed the look of disdain on Mia's face as he fumbled for a reply.

"Mmnn… yeah."

"What are you herbivores doing here?" A cold steely voice said. Hibari glared at all of them. Before Gokudera could pick a fight with a prefect, Mia quickly replied.

"Good morning Chairman. Have you finished your rounds?" She tilted her head, eyes bright. Hibari gave her one look and huffed.

"As soon as the herbivores head to class, I will be."

"We'll go as soon as we're finished here," she promised him. Hibari grunted and left. Yamamoto blinked.

"I think that was the most I've heard Hibari talk," he said, impressed. "Wait a minute, isn't Hibari supposed to be in High school now?" Mia shrugged.

"He's not so bad. He's okay as long as you don't get to his bad side. He alternates between Namimori High and Middle. Currently Kasukabe senpai is the one who's leading the committee at Nami-high so Hibari stays here to watch over – his words not mine – 'the annoying herbivores'." She gave them a proud knowing smile. "Never thought I'd live to have a normal conversation with him ne Tsuna?" Tsuna inwardly hid a scowl but nodded. He looked back at the board. Oh how he wished that everybody could just be in the same class…

Wait just a freaking minute. Usually something weird happens by now. "I have the solution to your problem right here."

Aaaaaaand Reborn is here _and _he's doing his weird cosplay thing again. Tsuna wished he would stop doing that, it was embarrassing. Reborn's disguise this time was the super famous Professor Boreen. Reborn's little 'solution' was to catch him and take the blank scroll from him. If they get it, they would be able to change their roster and so began the great chase of cat and mouse around the school. Tsuna was glad at least that nothing was exploding.

BOOM!

Aaaaaaand Lambo had joined the fray. Damn it!

Reborn admittedly was having fun leading them around. He was also pleased to see that Tsuna rarely tripped over his own feet now and was gliding over things like a practiced gymnast. Tsuna was fast and he kept up to the hitman surprisingly but… Reborn led them to the Science Lab where he had them confused with a mannequin. They crashed into it like cats. Reborn smirked – they needed to work on their teamwork.

Reborn was surprised though when a large figure shadowed him from above. He looked up to see Mia had leapt from the top of the stairs, her hands reaching out to grab him by the miniscule. He ducked and she soared overhead and to crash against the other wall.

"Mia!" several exclamations were heard. Reborn fully expected for her to knock herself out but she impressed him by twisting her body so she could absorb the impact better as she made contact with the wall. In seconds, she was up on her feet again to chase him. Where she learned _that_ was a question for another time.

Not a single breath or movement was wasted with her but Reborn could sense she was steadily growing tired so the boys overtook her soon. Shame, Reborn thought. He wanted to see if Mia was going to do any more kamikaze stunts. The game finally ended though when he was caught by Kyoko on the roof. It had been fun playing but all things must end and Reborn finally relinquished his prize.

* * *

**Celebrating With Sushi**

"_Questo è sospetto…_" Mia whispered to Tsuna ("This is suspicious…"). They were at Yamamoto's restaurant. They had come here after school to celebrate their new school year as per Reborn's encouragement that it was his treat.

"_Che cos'è?_" Tsuna murmured ("What is?") as he ate some sushi. She scowled at him and gestured at the extravagant food before them. Really, Reborn treating them? She scoffed at his so-called kindness.

He pointed at her untouched food. "It's rude to not eat food offered to you." Mia turned to scowl at her sushi instead. All of her sushi had seaweed wrappings. Tsuna was sure Reborn had done it on purpose.

"I… don't like seaweed," she said rather lamely.

"That's no good Mia-chan!" Haru scolded her from across the table. Oh, did Mia mention that Haru was with them? No? Well she was. She was acting annoying too. Haru continued to scold her. "You should be grateful to even eat such high quality food!"

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is going to eat a lot!" Mia had no idea how Lambo came into the picture but didn't question it. The little cow did what he wanted. Mia decided to have a firm talk with him once he's old enough to understand.

"Haru is right Mia," Reborn added. "A Lady must not be ungrateful."

"I've never heard that before," Mia mumbled but resigned herself to finish her food. She glanced at Tsuna and noticed the raw tuna he was eating. Mia may not be able to bring herself to love seaweed-wrapped sushi, but she definitely had nothing against raw fish. Tsuna noticed her wanting stare and looked at his tuna. He gave in. He motioned for her to open her mouth. Her eyes lit up and she did as she was told. Like a little girl getting her treat, Tsuna popped his tuna into her mouth and watched with a smile how she savored it.

"Now _that's _what I like in sushi." She chewed happily while Haru sat like stone.

"That's not fair Tsuna-san!" Haru complained loudly. "Please feed me as well!"

"Eh? But Haru… that's inappropriate."

Mia offered her own sushi. "Open up Haru, I'll feed you."

"Noooooo! I want Tsuna-san to feed me!"

Bianchi laughed. Reborn smirked at how quick Mia forgot her suspicions. Eventually Mia's suspicions were found to be valid as Reborn and Bianchi ditched them to pay for the bill in a classic dine and dash.

"Please don't take this to the cops!" Tsuna pleaded to the worker. "We were tricked!"

"Hahi! Does this mean we'll be fugitives and have to live near the seas of Japan?!" Haru quickly fell into a dreamy state. She was blushing. "I suppose it won't be too bad as long as Tsuna-san is around."

Mia was pissed. Not just at Haru's obvious daydreaming but if this is how Reborn plans to teach Tsuna to become a Mafioso, think again. Luckily for them, Yamamoto's dad cleared it by declaring it was on the house however Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo had returned to mooch off them again. Like before, they ran out of their payment again this time costing at least seventy thousand yen. While Tsuna was despairing, Reborn had appeared wearing some sort of mediocre survivalist cosplay and was about to preach some sort of bullshit when she took of her shoe and chucked it at him. Reborn dodged it as expected but there were a lot of complaints from the people around her.

"Mia, you didn't have to be mad at an innocent customer," Yamamoto said.

"He's not a customer until he orders something," she shot back. "And I can't stand seeing my _Uncle. _I swear he lives just to annoy me." If everybody was oblivious enough to be fooled by Reborn's disguise, a little lie won't hurt. Reborn seemed bemused where she was going with this as well.

"Well then my ungrateful niece, what do you suggest?" Reborn looked at her with his beady little evil eyes.

"Manners matter," she stated as if to remind herself. "Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo are still our friends and they ran out on us but it's partly our fault. Ne Tsuna?" she gave him her 'I-told-you-so' look and he made a face at her.

His complaints died in his throat and he sighed. "Yeah." Then he muttered something in Italian. Mia smiled.

"But we won't let them off the hook right?" Tsuna asked. Mia grinned. _Now_ he was getting it.

"No, no we won't."

"Okay… Yamamoto-san, I really am sorry for my friends earlier. Please let us make up for it." Tsuna bowed his head. Mia bowed hers as well and Haru quickly followed.

When the elder Yamamoto looked unsure just what to do with them, Mia suggested they do manual work which he happily agreed to. Soon, they were helping Yamamoto at the back house sorting things and washing dishes. Tsuna was washing the dishes when Gokudera came out of nowhere. Mia asked why he was there knowing that her friend was working today. Gokudera's reply was slanderous. Mia wanted to slap the bomber upside in the head but was beaten to it by Tsuna as he scolded his friend.

Gokudera now resembled a kicked puppy and Mia, being the kind person she was, offered him if he would like to help her with the dishes which proved to be disastrous as Gokudera began to break plates in his zeal to work. She made him sit in the corner instead like a child but even then it proved to be a fatal mistake. Reborn, Gokudera and Lambo had eaten the newly brought tuna.

The others may have been despairing but Mia was furious.

"Hayato you idiot!" Before Mia gave the bomber the scolding of a lifetime, Tsuna dragged her back. As thoughtless Gokudera was, Tsuna didn't want him to be scarred for life. Eventually, Bianchi came along to save the day. At least, he hoped she did. Gokudera ran out though when he saw her. Mia promised to deal with him once she came home. The sushi she made from the leftover tuna didn't even _look_ poisoning which was miraculous. Mia remained suspicious even when Yamamoto's dad took the bite of faith and exclaimed how delicious it was.

"Come on Mia, don't be such a pessimist!" Tsuna tried to convince her.

She shook her head. So Bianchi made the order and when it was completed, everybody took a step back to admire her work. Then everybody started dropping like flies and Mia stood above them, arms crossed and shook her head. "Even when I told him so…"

The food couldn't be delivered – not unless Takesushi wanted to be closed down – so the debt remained. Tsuna and Haru were distressed over it once more. This time, the elder Yamamoto proposed something else.

"Mia-chan, if you'd want, you can work here at Takesushi." Yamamoto's dad told her. He was slumped against a chair, still too weak to stand up. "Takeshi told me that you're a nice person and I've been looking for a female worker here for the bar to tend to customers."

"You want me? Why?" Mia stared in dumb shock.

"You're a hard missy. I like that. It would mean less trouble from troublesome customers." Mia and Tsuna wondered what exactly Yamamoto told his dad about her. "So will you accept? You won't have to work long, just a couple of weeks."

Mia glanced at her friends who still haven't recovered. "_Cha palle! _Yamamoto-san, I'll be happy to work here." (_"What balls!"_)

* * *

**It's A Lie! We Killed?**

Working at Takesushi was no joke. The old man was kind but he was as firm as her Uncle… well not really. Comparing Yamamoto's dad to her Uncle was like comparing a kamodo dragon to Godzilla. Still, she was exhausted and when she was given a day off, Mia had gone over to Tsuna's house for a well-awaited hang-out.

"Mia-chan!" She turned around to see Kyoko running towards her.

"Kyoko-san," she greeted the brunette. Kyoko stopped beside her.

"Are you going to Tsuna-kun's house too?"

Mia glanced at her friend. "Yeah. Been so busy working at Takesushi I've hardly hung around Tsuna – I'm worried he might slack off when I'm not around."

"You care a lot about Tsuna-kun don't you Mia-chan?" Kyoko commented lightly. Mia inspected the girl walking beside her. Kyoko was the girl that Tsuna liked. She was everything that Mia wasn't. Now this girl was asking a question that made it seem like she was interested in her best friend. Mia felt a swell of indignation inside her. Tsuna already confessed to her and all she did was scream and run from him!

But she didn't hold it against Kyoko.

Why? Because she goddamn can't. Not like she broke Tsuna's heart over some dumbass reason and she was genuinely a nice person. Mia couldn't be mad at her for nothing. Instead, she gave a very honest reply.

"Of course I do," she said softly. "It's not hard to care for someone Kyoko-san." She didn't look at Kyoko not wanting to see her expression. Would it be hope or discouragement? Mia wouldn't lie to herself. She hoped for the latter.

"I see," Kyoko murmured and they silently arrived together at the Sawada household.

Mia could hear frantic talking and Tsuna's trademark screaming outside. If that didn't smell trouble then Dr. Shamal staggering outside the house did. He reeked of booze and Mia didn't wait to be flirted about. She shoved him aside and went inside. She went straight up, leaving Kyoko behind to be pulled on by Tsuna's mother. She opened the door to her best friend's room and everybody inside jumped as if they were caught in the middle of an act.

"Mia!" Tsuna stared at her with wide eyes filled with horror.

"What is going on with all of you here and is that…" she trailed off when she saw the stranger on Tsuna's bed. From where she stood, she could see that the man's chest wasn't moving. "Is he dead?" she asked, pointing at the man as if it wasn't odd.

"Of course he is!" Haru wailed. "Tsuna-san killed him!"

Mia approached the body to see if they were serious. She checked if the body still had a pulse and if there was any breath. None.

"Well… he's dead alright," she commented and scratched her head. She didn't think that Tsuna killed the guy.

"How can you remain calm right now?!" Tsuna demanded from her.

"My parents were both archeologists. I tagged along a lot. Seeing dead bodies aren't that scary… well unless you count the Egyptian mummies with those flesh-eating scarabs." Mia continued to prod and touch. Tsuna and Haru looked green at her calm statement. "Oh Tsuna, I almost forgot. Kyoko-san is here; want me to tell her to come at another time?"

"Kyoko-chan is?!" Tsuna exclaimed, horrified. "What am I going to do?"

"I could do something for you." Everybody froze at the sight of Kyoya Hibari. He went inside through the window. He looked at the body and nodded approvingly.

"Good job. You got the heart in one shot." The chairman nudged the body with his foot. "I can dispose it for you."

"Whaaaaat?!" Tsuna half-shrieked.

"He will get rid of the corpse so it can never be found. That way this murder never happened," Reborn told him.

"That's so wrong in different ways!" Tsuna said.

"I will send someone over from the disciplinary committee later." Hibari turned back to the window. Everybody freaked out over the prefect's words.

"You know what bothers me?" Mia quietly interjected. "There's not enough blood."

"My Lady… what do you mean?" Gokudera joined her by her side.

"If this guy was shot in a close range there would be blood splats all over the walls… not only that but he was hit in the _heart_. He should be leaking a pool of blood… in fact, if he's been dead for hours he should be showing signs." Mia's calm assessment stunned everyone around her. She reached out a hand. "Show me the weapon."

Yamamoto placed the gun in her waiting hand. She popped out the magazine then promptly put it back in with ease. "Not a single bullet missing… is this really the murder weapon?" she asked. "You know what I think?" she stood up and dusted her hands. "I'm not sure if this is a real body. Could be a fake."

"How can you be sure?" Yamamoto asked.

"Only one way to find out…" she turned towards the prefect. "Chairman, may I borrow one of your tonfas?"

"W-What are you gonna do Mia-chan?" Haru asked.

Mia studied the body. "If it is a real dead person, then it will bruise immediately once I hit it because it's supposedly reached that stage… I can't remember what it was called though."

"It's called Postmortem Lividity." Hibari handed her one of his tonfas. "Hn. I should take you along with me sometimes."

"Ah… no thanks Chairman." Mia sweat dropped. She tested its weight before raising the tonfa above her head. She was about to bring it down when the body suddenly sat up.

"Wait!" Everybody screamed.

"Kyaaa!" she smacked the supposedly dead body against the side of his face.

"It's a zombie!" Tsuna cried.

"No! No! I'm not a zombie!" the man pleaded when Mia threatened to bludgeon him. "I'm alive!"

"The hell you are!" Mia backed into Hibari.

"Everyone, this is Moretti, a pro in being assassinated." Reborn then went into detail about his skill called 'Addio'. While listening, Mia hadn't felt Hibari take his weapon away. She did feel him push her towards Tsuna so he could leave quietly. Yamamoto and Gokudera started to laugh in relief while both Haru and Tsuna sunk to the floor, apparently sapped of energy.

Moretti wiped the blood off his mouth. "For a minute I thought you were an inspector Miss." He grinned at her. "Such a smart girl." Mia blushed at the praise. Reborn hopped at her shoulder.

"Couldn't agree more." Mia's blush darkened.

"Hey wait… what about Kyoko-san?"

* * *

**Kana's Misdirected Love**

Mia could not believe Hana's nerve to blackmail Tsuna just so that she could meet the older version of Lambo. The two girls never did become the best of friends and merely respected each other but Hana torched that fragile bond and Mia declared war.

"If you won't let me meet that guy then I'll tell Kyoko that Sawada is going out with you _and_ that Haru girl." The two girls had fires burning in the background. Meanwhile Tsuna was trying to stop them from arguing.

"Oh?" Mia sneered. "I'll tell my friend that some crazy stalker chick is after him. He'll never want to meet you."

"You wouldn't unless you want Sawada to have a chance with Kyoko."

Mia was admittedly shorter than Hana but it didn't stop her from stepping up to the other girl's face. Her eyes narrowed. "Is _that _the kind of friend you are? Using your closest friends as a bargaining chip? I thought you were better than that Kurokawa." She stepped back and watched as the other girl grows angry then deflates. Proud Kurokawa Hana's shoulders sunk in defeat, a pained expression of shame all over her face.

Mia knew that Hana was sorry but was too proud to admit it. "You could have asked differently Kurokawa." She turned around and took Tsuna by the wrist and led him outside the school. Mia wondered since when did she become good at exploiting people. Was this the product of being exposed to mafia history, customs and crimes? She _is _a reader after all. She could have picked up a trope while reading. It bothered her though how easily she tested Kurokawa and used her conscience against her.

"Thank you Mia," Tsuna said to her when they were alone. Mia shook her head.

"Honestly Tsuna… you have to learn not be pushed around by other people." She lectured him. "You have to be confident."

Tsuna shrugged. "I know… becoming boss I guess I need to be more confident. It's just that when I see you get fired up I – why are you looking at me like that?"

Mia was staring at him in bewilderment. "You… but I thought you hated to become the boss!"

Tsuna's features grew somber. He looked down at his feet. "I still don't know if I do want to… I just feel like there's no point in arguing." He looked at her and saw the pinched look on her face. He decided to shift the conversation away. "Are you sleeping well by the way? Fuuta doing alright with you?"

"I get sleep when I can," she answered him. "Fuuta is really sweet. He helps a lot at home."

Tsuna smiled. "That's good."

Later on, Kurokawa Hana approached them. This time, she asked to meet Lambo properly. Since she asked nicely now, they let her meet TYL Lambo. But nothing went as planned. Body swapping and a wild goose chase to find one man-child around in Namimori? Just a typical day for two young friends.

* * *

**Mafia Cruise**

"That's amazing Aunty! You won tickets on a cruise trip!" Mia exclaimed as Nana showed her the postcard.

"Isn't it Mia-chan? It's too bad there are only two though…"

While Mia and his mother were gushing, Tsuna broke off his daydreaming from what appears to be the 'perfect beach date' with Kyoko. He took one look at his mother and best friend and started to imagine something else. Knowing Mia, she would have taken him exploring the island and possibly push him into the sea without knowing. Then it would just be a day filled with playing. Just thinking about how fun it would be had him grinning like a fool.

"Tsuna's having that weird look lately," Mia whispered to his mother.

"Ara… it's nothing to worry about Mia-chan! It's normal for young boys like Tsu-kun." Nana giggled knowingly. Tsuna broke off his daydreaming and blushed. "But it's been so long since I went on a vacation with Tsu-kun!" She grabbed on to his arm and smiled. "It's a date!" If it was possible, Tsuna grew even redder. He glanced at his mother, saw how happy she was and smiled too.

"Yeah mom, it's a date."

The next day they departed. The cruise was everything his mother promised him to be… it didn't make him seasick at all! The beds were soft and comfy too. No noisy kids, no Bianchi, no bloody Reborn to annoy him… He breathed in content as he rubbed his face against his pillows. When his mother suggested eating, Tsuna's mouth watered at the promise of steak. But he should have expected by now that nothing happens as they are planned – not for him anyway – and he had discovered to his out most horror, Reborn, Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo, Yamamoto and Haru had stowed away on their ship!

"Wait a minute, did Mia come along?" he asked. He was already disheartened that Kyoko-chan couldn't come but he seriously hoped against hope that Mia was there.

"Mia-nee is here too!" Fuuta answered brightly.

"Eh? Then where is she?" Tsuna looked around.

"Mia originally wanted to go camping on her own. I told her it was too dangerous for her to go alone so I subdued her and brought her here," Reborn answered.

Tsuna's mouth dropped open in shock. "You _kidnapped_ her?"

"She's probably awake by now but the drug won't wore off until a couple of hours have passed."

"You _drugged _her?" Tsuna repeated in a silent scream. "Where is she?"

"Ma, ma, ma Tsuna." Yamamoto placed a hand on his shoulder. "I put her in your room."

"Really?" Tsuna took deep breaths to calm down. Just when he was about to calm down, Reborn recounted how exactly they stowed away and Tsuna was panicking again because they _beat the freaking guards_. As soon as this was realized, guards came asking if he saw any suspicious children running about. Tsuna had forcefully hidden his friends underneath the table before the guards showed up. He smiled at the guard, heart pounding loudly in his ears he said "No sir, I'm afraid I hadn't."

"I see. Thank you and may you have a pleasant voyage sir." The guard saluted and left. Tsuna sighed in relief when he left and gestured for his friends to come out.

"I guess there's no helping it. Let's assassinate the guards." That one little statement from Reborn and Tsuna almost lost his head. Tsuna didn't know how, but suddenly his vacation turned into another hide and seek shitfest and he had to find the hitmen before they started causing trouble. With Yamamto, Haru and Fuuta by his side, Tsuna was determined to find the rest and shove them all into his room.

"Just remember you guys. My room is 217!" Tsuna reminded them. Yamamoto looked suddenly troubled.

"Uh Tsuna…"

"Just find Reborn and the others okay Yamamoto? We need to find them." Tsuna firmly said and then they split up. They've found the rest which only left Reborn. They searched for him down within the ship but only found Gokudera… Tsuna could feel the headache piling up in his head. A sudden idea struck him however as they were walking through the halls.

Closing his eyes he searched with his mind's eye. He knew Reborn loved to disguise himself as _anything_. He could sense the presence of his friends but when they came across a painting, he found himself looking at the upper left corner of it. He _felt _it.

"Come out already Reborn!" he ordered. A piece of the painting broke off and two holes popped out of the green tree scenery to show beady black eyes.

"Well done Tsuna. Seeing through illusions is a great asset to a boss," Reborn congratulated him.

"You're amazing tenth!" Gokudera gushed.

Tsuna rubbed his head. Just when he thought his troubles where finally over, Reborn said "It seems that we have misplaced Mia."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna demanded. "How the hell can you misplace a person?"

"We thought your room was 270." Yamamoto rubbed his head. "I've been trying to tell you Tsuna but…"

Tsuna ran off without letting them finish. In a few minutes, he was standing outside a door with the plate that said '270'. Before he could knock, there was a crash from the inside. A yelp of pain and scream followed by loud thuds had him banging against the door. "Mia?!"

"Pervert!" he heard her scream. He jumped back just as she barreled into his arms bewildered and wild. Looking behind her, he saw a man marching towards them in anger. A red hand print shone brightly at the side of his face. Not wanting to get into more trouble, he picked Mia up bridal style and booked it.

"Ugh…" Mia moaned, looking green. She buried her face into his shirt. "Everything… looks weird."

"Don't worry. It'll pass," he assured her. "Did that man do anything to you?"

"No," she mumbled. "Can you run slower?" she pleaded. He slowed his pace after confirming that the man wasn't chasing them. He started walking in a more comfortable speed for her.

"How's that?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes. "Better."

Tsuna sighed in relief. He still couldn't believe the lengths that Reborn went to. If there was one good thing that came out of this it was that at least he was strong enough to carry her now. He was getting tired but decided it was worth it if he could see her looking absolutely peaceful. After depositing Mia on his bed, Tsuna was done with surprises.

When it was revealed to him that the crew workers were actually Mafioso and they were heading to Mafia Land, Tsuna could hardly give a goddamn fuck now that he was out of energy. He looked at each member coolly in the eye and greeted them with respect. Just a simple handshake and their names, he introduced himself as well but didn't mention his title.

"_Se ti chiedo scusa signori, POI me ne andrò in camera mia ora_." He excused himself (_"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'll be going in to my room now."_). He gave one stern look at Reborn meaning that if he tried anything else that would cause him trouble, Tsuna will _not _make it easy for the hitman as well. He trudged back to his room and plopped himself on the bed beside Mia. Facing her, he saw that she was awake although she looked stoned.

"Rough huh?" she said to him.

"Like you wouldn't believe. My head hurts."

Mia sat up and scooted until her back rested against the head board of the bed. She placed a pillow behind her and one on her lap. She patted the place on her lap. Tiredly, he plopped his head on the pillow. Soon he started to feel slender fingertips comb through his hair and rub circles against his temples every now and then.

"How's that?" she asked him.

His eyes shut in bliss. "Better." He echoed her from earlier.

Despite the crazy shenanigans to happen around him, he could always count on Mia to sort things out. Maybe, just maybe, this vacation wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Aha! I'm so excited to do Mafia Land! And we're so close guys! So damn close to the Ring Conflict Arc! **

**So it's just the usual dear readers. Like it? Hate it? Please leave it in the reviews!**


	23. Mafia Land

**I plan on asking an artist from devianart to do a commission for me to draw my OCs from several fics. What I'm wondering is how much they usually cost? If anyone knows, I'd be really grateful to know. Oh, and my national currency is the Peso since I'm from the Philippines and all that tosh.  
**

**So here we are! Mafia Land! Truthfully, I've only looked forward to writing this chapter for humor. The real challenge though was whether it is funny. I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I just own my rights to this fanfic.**

* * *

Tsuna spent his entire voyage inside his room. He didn't want to go out, not wanting his identity as the tenth candidate to go out of hand and frankly, he didn't want to leave Mia who was seasick. He let the others roam free though and even ordered room service. If Reborn had invited them all here then _he _was going to pay for their expenses. He ordered the steak he wanted for so long and a simple pumpkin soup for Mia.

"Ne Mia… what do you know about Mafia Land?" he asked his friend beside him.

Mia set her finished soup aside and looked at him. "It's neutral territory. There are at least four of these resorts all over the world. The one where we're heading to is the Asian Mafia Land. It may have been funded by shady money but it really is just a resort for the Mafia to go to and relax… as weird as it sounds." She tapped her knees contemplating. He could sense that she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to put it.

"Mia?"

She raised her head. "Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that you can always ask me questions. I may not tell you how I came to know a lot of things but believe me when I say I did it so that you don't have to carry all this by yourself." She brought her knees to her chest and placed her chin on top of them. "Sorry in advance."

Tsuna patted her head affectionately. "I promise I'll remember that in the future."

In ten minutes, their arrival to Mafia land was announced. The two teens looked at each other decided to go on deck.

"Tsuna-san! Look! We're almost here!" Haru waved at them frantically. Tsuna looked out to the horizon and saw a small island appear with roller coasters, a Ferris wheel and a castle. It didn't look like it was made by the Mafia – it surprisingly looked like a normal theme park. When they disembarked, the first thing they wanted to do was ride a scary-ass rollercoaster which Tsuna refused to go to. He did let Haru and the kids go ahead seeing as he was appointed to go to reception as the representative of the group. He left, grumbling.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'm here," Mia comforted him on the way. She joined him without asking which was fine by him. He felt better having her around. As they walked, Tsuna discreetly checked his friend out. Not that he wanted to… you know… hormones. Mia had her hair tied to a messy ponytail. She wore a plain light blue cotton tank top, cream shorts, and a simple pair of sandals. The only thing fashionable that she wore was the leather cord bracelets on her wrists. He looked at his own wrist where her gift shone proudly under the bright sun.

"I'm surprised you're still wearing it," Mia said to him. He looked up at her.

"What can I say? It's fashionable." He grinned.

They arrived at the reception desk in just a couple of minutes. Mia motioned for him to straighten his back and raise his head. He did so and approached the woman behind the desk.

"Name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi from the Vongola Family," he said with confidence. The woman nodded respectfully.

"Do you have any invitations or reservations?" the woman then asked. Tsuna glanced at Mia in panic. Reborn didn't mention anything about papers only that he needed to fill out some documents.

"I'm afraid we don't have them ma'am," Mia said. "Could you give us a moment please?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Since you don't have the necessary paperwork to prove you are from the Vongola Family, you must go through the Mafia examination in order to prove you are not an intruder." The woman led them towards a door in the back. "If you go into here please, we may begin the examination."

"This totally reeks of Reborn's doing all over," Tsuna muttered.

"Not gonna argue with that," Mia said.

In the other room was an intimidating poster-picture of a Mafioso sitting on a luxurious velvet chair. The woman explained that they must bribe the man with a hundred thousand Euros or else they will all get thrown out to the ocean. Tsuna was horrified as the money was given to him. He felt a slender hand wrap around his arm.

"Easy Tsuna," Mia told him silently. "You got this."

He exhaled sharply through the nose. He nodded. "Yeah, I got it. So how am I going to do this?"

Mia studied the man. "She said he's a politician Tsuna. When you bribe him, you need to offer him a deal. Give him something he would want in exchange for what _we_ want but be very careful with how you say it."

"So… how should I say it?" he held the money uncertainly.

It took Mia another few minutes to think it out. During that time the woman intervened but Mia wouldn't hear it. She gave the woman a look a stern look. Tsuna thought how eerily similar she looked to her father when she did that. The woman fell silent and let her return to thinking.

"Okay. I think I've got it," she said with a snap of her fingers. "Do not give this man any openings to doubt you Tsuna. You're strong, capable, intelligent, devilishly handsome – " Tsuna turned red and Mia laughed. "Really, the point is that you have to present yourself as someone worth his time. Don't stutter and just look badass."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered, still nervous. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly.

"I've seen you at you're coolest Tsuna. If you can face-down against a perverted pineapple illusionist, then this would be a piece of cake. Tell that man that you'll pay him if he lets us in." She squeezed his shoulders in encouragement and let go. Tsuna took a deep breath and gave her one determined nod.

Doing as he was advised, he looked at the man straight in the eye unwaveringly. He stopped in front of the man and held out the wad of cash. "If you let me and my companions into Mafia Land, I'll pay you a generous fee," he said in a low tone. He remembered the times when Mia ruthlessly bartered against shopkeepers for goods. This felt similar to that.

"How much are you willing to pay?" the man grunted in low rumbling tones.

"A hundred thousand Euros. It sounds like a good deal isn't it?" He smiled slightly, trying to come off as pleasant.

"Hmph. You think you can bribe me kid? It's going to take more than that." Tsuna frowned at being called a kid. He wouldn't let this man intimidate him through or manipulate him for more. He lowered the cash and glared at the man.

"This 'kid' you're talking to happens to be Vongola Decimo," he said coldly. The man froze in his seat before letting out a guffaw that echoed around the walls. Tsuna cringed at the loud voice. The man set his cigar aside and looked at Tsuna.

"Alright, but I want something else other than the cash." Tsuna raised a brow at that, not liking where this was going.

"Oh? What is it?" he cautiously asked. The man nodded towards Mia's direction. She took a step back.

"The girl. Give her to me along with the cash and I'll let you pass." Tsuna's expression was shadowed and his hand curled into a fist. Mia could see Tsuna's small frame become rigid with anger.

"Tsuna – " before she could stop him, he snapped. With strength that she never knew he had, he threw the money at the man's face with so much force that the chair fell backwards. It was no brainer that the man was out cold, judging by the heated smoke rising from the chair. Mia could do nothing but gape.

"This isn't a negotiation," Tsuna snapped at the unconscious man. He turned towards the woman, fuming. "Did I pass or not?"

The woman lost her composure. The smile was gone, replaced by uncertainty and shock. "Well… he didn't take the bribe so you failed. Um…" she took out a walkie talkie and began to relay orders to it. Two men in black suits and entered the room. Tsuna was still fuming and felt like he would have judo flipped them if they tried to touch him or Mia for that matter. Good thing they didn't try.

"Right this way…" one of the men gestured towards a door they came from.

"Come on Mia," Tsuna said. She hurriedly followed after him. They were brought inside of a train. Once alone, he started to rant. "Like I'd handover you to that scumbag… who does he think he is? I was bribing him. With that much cash! Anyone would have been happy to have that much! Ungrateful, dirty, perverted…" Mia giggled and he sighed, feeling the steam finally leave his system.

"You did great though," she complimented him. "It may not have gone the way we wanted to but that was cool Tsuna. Thank you by the way, for the save."

He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. Feeling a bit gutsy, he said "Well, don't I get a reward for it?"

Mia froze for a fraction of a second before smiling widely. She gave him a well deserved kiss on the cheek for his actions. Feeling a bit lightheaded, he leaned against the seat. "Where do you think we're going?" he asked. Before Mia could answer him, somebody else replied.

"To the Hidden Mafia Land." Reborn sat across them. They stared before jumping up from their seats.

"What are you?! A freaking ninja?" Mia exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'Hidden Mafia Land'? Are we at the other side of the island?" Tsuna looked outside where a view of the sea was shown.

"You'll see," Reborn mysteriously said. Soon the train stopped and they got off near a cliff end. The two teens looked around. Reborn's pacifier began to emit a soft hue of yellow.

"Wha – " Mia was about to ask when a new person joined in on them.

"Nice of you to show up kora. Now tell me your names." _Another talking baby_ showed up holding a rifle. He had a blue pacifier hanging around his neck that was similar to Reborn's.

"Ciaossu Colonnello," Reborn greeted the other baby.

"Reborn!"

Without warning, Colonnello whipped out his rifle and shot at Reborn. Tsuna and Mia watched as the two babies 'greeted' each other with gun shots and sadistic dominant banter. Feeling that something unpleasant will happen soon, Tsuna tried to tug Mia to hide behind him. In her stubborn way, she stayed by his side. Reborn then introduced who Colonnello was. Mia let out a small little gasp when it was revealed that the little baby in a camouflage uniform used to be in the military. She got down on her knees to examine the other baby while Tsuna began to fire a load of questions of how the two knew each other and such.

"So… childhood friends?" Tsuna guessed.

"Oi! This ain't a ring of roses kora!" Colonnello snorted. "What are you even doing here Reborn?"

"I'm just an observer today," Reborn replied. "My student here failed the examination test so he's the one you need to be training with."

"Tsuna could have passed you know," Mia interrupted. Tsuna didn't say anything and remained silent. "It's just that… the man asked for a bit too much."

"That's the whole point of bribing kora!" Colonnello said. "A Mafioso who doesn't know how can't possibly be able to earn connections that way!"

Tsuna crossed his arms and scowled. "I'd rather sell out my organs than my own friends. I don't care about the stupid test so can we get over with whatever Reborn is planning?"

Colonnello stared at Tsuna for a while. "What did that bastard even asked for kora?"

"Me." Light blue eyes shifted to study the girl instead.

"Hmn… Well it doesn't matter now. You've failed so I'll be training you until I've deemed you worthy to pass." Colonnello said but he looked thoughtful. "Here's what you do." He pointed towards the cliff. The two teens cautiously approached the edge and looked down. Below was a massive whirlpool. It chugged water like a promised end to sailors. "I want you to jump in there and escape kora."

Mia and Tsuna visibly gulped. "This has got to top the list Tsuna," Mia said worriedly. When she didn't hear a response she looked to her friend and saw him as pale as snow. "Tsuna?"

"I… I can't swim," Tsuna confessed. He was shaking like a leaf.

"That's bad," Mia stated faintly. Too shocked to come up to say anything smartass at the moment.

"Well you don't have a choice kora!" Colonnello said. "Oi Reborn, what do you do to make your student listen to you?"

"I do this!" Reborn wrenched Tsuna's arm and twisted it behind him. The brunette screeched in comical pain.

"You're too soft Reborn! Kora!" Colonnello came out of nowhere and kicked Tsuna in the face. Before a tennis match began, Mia had put herself in between them and Tsuna.

"Enough!" she said. "What is Tsuna to you anyway Reborn?"

"He's my precious toy – I mean student."

"He finally admitted I'm his toy!" Tsuna cried. "Just his toy!" Mia couldn't speak; she was too busy face palming. Colonnello pointed his rifle at her and she tensed.

"Reborn, is she one of your students?" he asked.

"More like my charity work." _Charity work?! _Mia had screeched in the background. "But consider her as one."

"So what do you do with her?"

Reborn smirked. Truthfully, he never did do anything outrageously painful to her in comparison with Tsuna however; it worried her greatly because she had done a number of things that should have earned her a proper thrashing long ago. If Reborn didn't resort to violence, Mia worried he might have something worse for her. The hitman approached Mia and stopped when he was close enough. "I throw her over cliffs." Mia barely had time to react as Reborn lassoed her with Leon and with unnatural strength, threw her into the air where she headed straight into the whirlpool.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Of course, Reborn wasn't one to favor the other. Before Tsuna could even such be mad at him, he had sent the brunette flying with his future bride. The Arcobaleno watched from atop as the two teens desperately tried to escape a watery death. Colonnello frowned.

"I heard you were training the Vongola Tenth. He's a runt kora," Colonnello said. "But is that girl supposed to be a guardian?"

"No," Reborn replied. "She's a prime bridal candidate."

Colonnello laughed. "Since when did you do romance kora?" He glanced down at Mia who was swirling around the water with Tsuna. "In the mafia world, a girl like that would just get eaten kora."

Reborn smirked. "Don't underestimate my charity work. There's more to her than her looks. If a dimwitted egotistical moron like you can become an Arcobaleno, she can be something too."

"You wanna fight it out kora?" Colonnello pulled out his rifle threateningly.

"Besides," Reborn continued ignoring Colonnello. "She comes from a good promising background." And by good he meant as in Mafia good standards. Colonnello lowered his rifle in surprise.

"Really?"

Reborn nodded. "I wanted to check out something in her family but couldn't. I was hoping with your Military connections you would be able to find something out."

"Oh?" Colonnello was very interested now. "If you can't find anything on her family then it means they're high up in the rankings. You'd need a high clearance kora."

"Can I count on you to find out?" Colonnello smirked.

"If it means you'll owe me kora, you've got a deal." The two babies fist bumped each other as a sign of agreement.

* * *

"I thought we we're going to die!" Tsuna gasped as they laid on the ground, soaked to the bone and dead beat tired. Mia shivered beside him before getting up. Her hair had come undone and was a tangled heap of blonde locks and seaweed. She pulled them out in disgust.

"Big-headed teachers from hell," Mia muttered grudgingly.

"Well done at surviving Tsuna, Mia." Reborn congratulated them.

"You two don't have the luxury of lying around kora. Move it!" They looked and saw huge boulders falling from the sky. Mia and Tsuna jumped aside just in time before any of it crushed them. Mia landed hard on her side while Tsuna had rolled back up to his feet. Quick to dodge, he made his way to Mia and picked her up to avoid the last of the remaining boulders that just seemed to come out of nowhere. With one misstep, Tsuna had stepped on a hidden pit.

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna managed to throw Mia into safety before falling in. He clawed at the walls of dirt to try and stop his descent. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to get a grip, Mia's slender hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Tsuna, don't look down alright! Just – just don't!" Of course he _had _to look now and suddenly he wished he hadn't. A few feet below him were great masses of poisonous snakes. Terrified, his adrenaline kicked in and he was doing everything he can to get out of the pit. Mia hauled him up and when he was out, he had collapsed on her lap.

"I… I can't take this anymore," she wheezed.

"We're still going kora!" Colonnello tried to kick him out of his place. Tsuna had rolled off of Mia's lap and had gotten into a fighting stance. In seconds, he was being pushed back as he fended off attacks.

"You too Mia!" Reborn added. She held her arms up and put her feet into a defensive position as she was taught to do. She wasn't as good as Tsuna at dodging but it was passable. She held her weight well but couldn't do a damn thing about blocking. Reborn and Colonnello tried not to hurt her _too_ bad. A few bruises here and there but never in the face because Tsuna would have surely set everything on fire if that were to happen. When both were exhausted and too tired to move, Reborn said.

"That was a good workout."

"For us kora." Then they fist bumped again.

"Jerks!" Mia and Tsuna screamed at them at the same time. "You're just enjoying yourselves!" Tsuna accused them.

"What are you talking about Tsuna?" Reborn told him. "You're making wonderful memories here."

"I don't need those memories!"

The screeching of train tracks informed them the arrival of two of their friends. Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted them. Tsuna asked what they were doing here when Gokudera replied that they had come looking for the two of them when they took so long. To their panic, Reborn had openly told Colonnello that he had permission to train the two as well. Mia and Tsuna tried to prevent that. However before any sort of training could instigate, alarms rang out far and wide all over the resort.

"Enemy attack! Enemy attack! Everyone evacuate to emergency shelters at once!"

"An attack?" Gokudera's expression turned trouble. "Reborn-san, if this place is getting attacked…"

"It's probably the Karkassa Family." Reborn finished.

"Why would a Mafia Family attack Mafia Land that was meant for the Mafia?" Tsuna asked, confused. Reborn turned to Mia.

"Have your studies progressed enough?" he asked her.

It took her a moment to remember the long list of allies that the Vongola had. She wasn't able to of course but she did know that there was no such Karkassa Family on the list. "If I were to take a guess… this resort was built centered around the Vongola's alliance. I don't remember any Karkassa Family being chummy with the Vongola."

"Correct. The Karkassa are on the enemy side." Reborn nodded towards her.

"Which means a battle is about to break here?!" Tsuna made that annoying sound he did whenever he was scared. Suddenly, both Reborn and Colonnello's pacifiers began to shine.

"One of our own seems to be with the Karassa bunch." Colonnello pointed out.

"Yeah. The only one who's stupid to participate in this would be Skull."

"Skull?" Mia asked. "I take it you don't have a very high opinion of him."

"He's dirt," Reborn bluntly said. She sweat dropped, feeling sort of sorry for this 'Skull'.

"Does this mean he's a baby like you? What color is his pacifier? Is he strong? Why would he side with the Karkassa Family? Actually, what are you guys?" she kept asking.

"Ah… My Lady," Gokudera tried to stop her.

"You sure are noisy kora!" Colonnello glanced at her, a bit annoyed. Mia blushed and muttered an apology. "But to answer some of it… ah, he is like us and he's an idiot."

"Not to brag but Skull is weaker than we are." Reborn added.

Mia wanted to ask more when the attack started to happen. Loud explosions rocked the resort. There were screams and smoke rising into the air. Tsuna broke out of his panic. "Doesn't this place have defenses? Who's guarding the resort?" he demanded.

"The Family that was assigned today we're given the day off and went back to the mainland for the anniversary of their boss' death," Colonnello explained.

A vein appeared on Tsuna's head. "So you're telling me that this island is practically defenseless? Who the hell runs this place anyway? Never mind! Don't answer that. Mom and the others are still there, I don't have time with this." He looked left and right.

"The tracks must have shut down as an emergency procedure," Gokudera noted.

"Or a power outage," Mia suggested. Gokudera nodded in consent with her.

"We'll have to run for it," Yamamoto said. Another wave of blasts echoed throughout the island. "We should go, now!" Together, the group of friends left for the western tunnel as opposed to the eastern tunnel they came from in beginning. It was dark inside the cave, so they stuck to the walls.

"This is a pretty cool event." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully as they waded through the dark.

"Stupid baseball nut…" Gokudera said through gritted teeth.

For a moment, Mia wondered if she should break it to Yamamoto how serious this really was but looking at Tsuna's back she decided to let it go. If all goes well, Tsuna gets to keep whatever normality he still had. A light shone at the very end of the tunnel. They ran towards it and were led to Mafia Land's symbol… Mafia Castle.

"How unoriginal," Mia said to herself.

"Whoa that's a huge castle!" Yamamoto exclaimed in awe.

A large crowed caught their attention. The evacuees had gathered in front of the castle and among them were Tsuna's mom and their friends. Nana Sawada waved at them. They headed towards the group. Mia noticed how relief Tsuna became when he saw that his mother was unharmed. She heard the familiar cry of someone's stomach of pain. Gokudera hid behind Tsuna after seeing Bianchi's face. While Tsuna conversed with the others, Mia couldn't help but assess the situation before them.

Mia could easily tell that these people were practically just itching to break out in a fight. No coordination or cooperation at all. She worried how they were going to stage a plan when they all had egos as big as the continents they came from.

"Mia-chan?" Mia faced Tsuna's mother. "You should come with us. All the women are tasked with the cooking for this event."

"Ah, you should go with them Mia," Tsuna urged her. Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest. Tsuna almost went cross-eyed at her actions and quickly turned away, blushing.

"Nah, I'll stay here. Gotta make sure you knuckleheads have your brains screwed tight," she said to him. To his mother, "Sorry Aunty, but I'll be staying out here with the boys… I gotta take care of Hayato see?" she patted the bomber's shoulder. Gokudera nodded weakly in response to her suggestion.

"Well have fun!" she waved goodbye to them.

"Take care of Hayato," Bianchi told her in passing.

When they left, Tsuna looked like he wanted to argue with her but was interrupted as a fight happened between three families that wanted to command the retaliating force. The Lefong Family, Beccho Family and the Nuvo Family were arguing in different languages. Everybody was armed to the teeth with weapons. Just before the argument could escalate into an internal squabble, Gokudera opened his big mouth to announce that there is no finer leader to lead the force than their boss which was Tsuna. Mia had elbowed the bomber pretty hard for that one.

"Oh crap!" Tsuna squeaked when they all turned towards their direction.

"Which washed up family is he from?" One of them sneered from the Beccho Family. His accent was thick with Italian.

Since Gokudera was in pain, Mia replied for him hoping that the Vongola name carried that much powered as it bragged and it would put an end to this senseless mess. "The Vongola Famiglia that's where."

"Vongola?"

"That's Vongola Tenth?"

"I've never seen him before."

Tsuna looked like he wanted to hide but to his credit, he stood as tall as he could before them. "That's right," he said. "I'm Vongola Tenth." Mia glanced at him, worried but while Tsuna looked terrified at being put on the spot he didn't let his title bother him. She was surprised how heavy the Vongola name can be as all the Families dropped to bow before them and asked for forgiveness. Tsuna was startled by it as well.

"We now have a commander to lead us!" One of them said.

"Command?" Was the frightened squeak that came out of Tsuna. "I can't lead them!" he hissed at her. "I don't even know how to!"

"Tradition, status, size, influence… the Vongola are in their own league in every category." Mia could literally feel the pressure on Tsuna's shoulders then. She could only just imagine what he was going through right now. Tsuna couldn't even get a word in as they began shouting their battle cries all around them.

Surrounded, Tsuna was dumbstruck by it all. Yamamoto laughed. "See? Just like I said. You're our leader Tsuna."

"Of course," Gokudera agreed smugly. "You won't find a better boss anywhere else."

Mia wanted to knock their heads together. Their compliments were doing the exact opposite of what they're supposed to do to Tsuna. He was pale and his eyes were wide. _He's panicking_, she thought worriedly. One thing just happened one after the other before she could even propose on what to do next. The siege forces began their assault. With no coordination on how they would take on the enemy, their own forces charged. Gokudera displayed his prowess by blowing up the front line of attackers, sending them sky high.

Mia had hidden herself at an alcove while Tsuna and Yamamoto avoided the bullets like they were paper wads. "This is just crazy!" she cried as the bullets continued to rain on them. She went down on her knees and crawled her way towards the forest while miraculously avoiding the line of fire. She didn't know what she was doing except that she just had to get out of the way. Mia was very much aware how her presence could be distracting. She saw a group of spandex, motorcycle helmet wearing squad run past where she was hiding. It wasn't even a few minutes of gunfire before they ran back with their tails in between their legs.

"Take that you bastards!" she heard her bomber friend shout.

"Isn't he having a lot of fun?" she said to herself. Looking towards the direction where the enemy came from, Mia decided to follow them. Following them was easy and eavesdropping turned out to be easier. She flattened herself against the trunk of a fallen tree and listened.

"Skull-sama, we've managed to isolate the population to Mafia Castle however we cannot break through their defenses!"

An irritated squeaky voice that most likely was Skull's spoke up. "Keep them there! I'll give the order soon to have the ships bombard the castle."

Mia couldn't let that happen. Not on her watch. If anything had to explode, she rather it was in Hayato's hands than this asshole. She was planning to go on a full sprint back when she heard a heavy scrapping noise, like something large digging its way. She went completely still, hoping that it wouldn't sense her. For every second she waited for it to leave, the closer the destruction of the castle came to mind.

She looked around and saw a good-sized chunk of a rock the size of her fist. She picked it up slowly and waited for a second before throwing it hard away from where she was. It hit the tree several feet away with a loud _thunk!_

"What was that?!" Skull said.

Mia made a run for it.

"Over there!" one of the lackeys yelled. They started shooting at her but since the forest provided good cover for her, none of the bullets managed to hit her. But that wasn't what worried her. It was big, it was red and it wore freaking armor. A huge octopus the likes she had never seen before rampaged its way to her faster than she could outrun it. In no time at all it caught up to her. A large tentacle wrapped around her torso and lifted her up.

"Put. Me. Down!" She struggled in midair.

The octopus didn't seem interested to do as she asked and instead turned back to where Skull was. Mia didn't know what she was expecting when Colonnello said he was one of their own. Sure she expected a baby just like Reborn and Colonnello but she thought… _more_. Skull wore a daredevil's suit and a motorcycle helmet with a purple octopus on its side. Nothing about him seemed intimidating at all. He didn't have that presence that Reborn and Colonnello seemed to demand either. When the octopus dropped her in front of him, all she could say was "You're different than I imagined."

He pointed a finger at her. "Wha – what is that supposed to mean? Better than that, who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Mia pointed at herself. "I'm just a girl who was taking a leisurely stroll around in the forest when your octopus attacked me."

"You think I'm an idiot?!" Skull said furiously. "I bet you were spying on me!"

"Spying? No, no, no." She shook her head. "I was _walking_. Didn't you hear me the first time?" She could feel the sweat accumulating on her forehead. She hadn't yet heard him give out the order so she hoped to distract him and give the boys enough time.

"Think you're smart huh? Let's see if this will get you to talk." He snapped his fingers and the octopus grabbed her again. He shook his fist erratically and the octopus did the same thing. She was shaken like a rag doll. Mia could feel the contents of her stomach rising up at the back of her mouth. "How's that huh?"

"Urghh…" she groaned and quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from spewing vomit. That would be a laugh wouldn't it? Her last act of defiance would be vomiting on her capturer.

The baby with the purple pacifier jumped on the tentacle that held her. "Oi… you're looking a bit green there." Skull poked her cheek.

If Mia could give him a dirty look, she would have. She shuddered in disgust when she swallowed back the bile. "Ah… so this is… the strength of Skull-sama," she moaned distress fully. "You're… you're _more_ than I've ever imagined."

It was amazing how quick Skull had a change of heart. He ordered the octopus to set her down on the ground gently with a motion of his hands. He stood before her, hands on his hips and nose in the air. "Heh heh heh. I'm that amazing huh? But of course! I am an _Arcobaleno, _one of the strongest seven babies in the mafia world!"

"Yeah!" Mia nodded along to him. "Stories of your strengths amaze me. Is it true that you defeated a thousand men with a hairclip?"

Skull was shocked. "Where did you hear that?"

Mia fidgeted on the spot. "I'm sorry, I guess the stories were a bit exaggerated."

Skull cackled arrogantly. "I didn't defeat a thousand… I defeated a million!" Mia sweat dropped. She can't believe how fat this baby's head was and how it fitted in that helmet. "But you know what? I like you girl. I might make you my lackey."

_Please don't_, Mia thought but she clasped her hands together. "Really? That would be an honor Skull-sama!"

Skull laughed again. "So what else did you hear about me?"

Mia went still as her mind raced for lies. "I…uh… heard that aside from being super strong, you're super handsome too." Skull blushed, began to mutter and fidgeted from where he stood, embarrassed. _He's so easy…_, Mia thought with a twitch.

"She said I was handsome, could this be a confession?!" Skull exclaimed. Mia blanched. Oh hell no… Skull inspected her by shoving his head so close she was staring into the black tinted lenses of the helmet. "You're pretty cute now that I've gotten a closer look at you."

Mia forced a smile. "I'm not anything special." Skull pointedly looked down at her chest.

"Hmnn…seventy-six centimeters maybe?" Mia wanted to just drop the act and slap this pervert to kingdom come! But the faces of her friends came to mind so all she did was to cover herself by crossing her arms. Her face surely must be so red now she could be a tomato. Skull started to mutter to himself.

"What should I do? A cute girl just confessed to me!" When the hell did she say something like that? He began to ramble about things like the spring time of youth and the blossoming of an epic love story blah blah blah… Mia didn't dare get herself involved and hoped that Skull was too focused on himself to notice that the fight was getting closer to them. The shouting and gunfire came closer and closer until a force of Skull's men retreated.

"What the - !" Skull shook his fist angrily. Turning to Mia he said, "Stay put sweetheart, I'll deal with these weaklings and _then _we can talk about getting married."

Married?! How far did he get into his delusions to come up with that?! Worse than that, he called her _sweetheart_. A chill of disgust ran up her spine. Where was Tsuna when she needed him? She didn't have to wait for long because said boy burst through the trees with Gokudera and Yamamoto on either side of him and at least backed up by a hundred of Mafioso. Tsuna looked at the octopus and saw her sitting by its feet.

"Mia! Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. She got to her feet.

"Tsuna I – _yeaaaargh! _I'm getting really sick of this!" The octopus had picked her up by the waist again and this time she was hanging upside down. Skull pointed a finger at Tsuna.

"You! Who do you think you are to talk to the great Skull-sama's future bride?" Tsuna's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? Future bride?" Mia gave him a helpless look.

"Things… got a bit out of hand?" she offered to him reluctantly. She squirmed in the octopus' grasp and managed to free her arms.

"How do you even know him?"

"Tsuna! Now is not the time to talk about this!"

"Another one of your secrets?" What was _wrong _with him?

She glared at him in exasperation. "Damn it Tsuna! He plans on bombarding Mafia castle! For gods' sake I just met him today!"

"What?" Skull looked at her, shocked. "So you _were _spying at me!" His fist tightened and Mia gasped as the air was suddenly squeezed out of her. "You lied! I'll make you pay for playing with the great Skull's heart!"

"I didn't do anything retard!" she shot back.

"Mia!" Oh so now he's worried? She gritted her teeth as she felt the tentacle slowly crushed her bones.

Before she could turn into a Mia pulp, a single gunshot rang clear through the air and Mia was acquainted with the ground.

"Why did you let go of her?" she heard Skull yell. Looking up, the octopus' eyes were bulging at the sight of Skulls super enlarged fist. Realization hit her as she figured it out. The octopus was confused because he had never seen Skull's hand like that before. It didn't stop Skull though as he made a motion with his other hand to crush her. Before the tentacle could squash her, Yamamoto had picked her up in record time and avoided it entirely.

"That was close huh Mia?" Yamamoto gently helped her stand. She winced as she straightened her back. Her hips _hurt_. She bet that she was starting to bruise already.

"Thanks Yamamoto." The taller boy placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"That was a good save Yamamoto." Everybody turned to look at the newcomer. Reborn walked out of the shade of the trees with his gun pointed upwards and smoking. "Ciaossu Skull, I see you still haven't eaten that octopus yet. I bet it would be tasty."

"You took your sweet time Reborn!" Tsuna glared at his tutor.

Reborn innocently looked up at him. "Well, you were handling things pretty well so I thought of taking a nap."

"Why is Reborn-senpai here?" Skull said, fear trickling into his tone. Mia didn't know who was more surprised, Tsuna or her.

"It's been a while Skull. Haven't you noticed your pacifier glowing?" Skull looked down at his pacifier. Reborn walked up towards him. "Since you're here, I'll buy you a drink to go with some delicious octopus sashimi."

"D-Don't be ridiculous! I'm here on orders from the Karkassa Family!"

"You're always somebody's lackey." Reborn sighed.

"You're the only one who made me his lackey!" Skull cried. "I'm sick of this! Have the missiles launch already!" The closest subordinate relayed the orders.

"No!" Mia shouted.

Reborn smirked. "Don't worry Mia. You've given Colonnello plenty of time to deal with the ships." Right on cue, they could hear the sounds of screaming coming from the other line of the communicator that the subordinate was using. "The ships have been sunk!"

"Colonnello-senpai is here too?" If Skull didn't show it before, he was definitely obvious now. He was terrified. Mia felt a tiny bit sorry for the little pervert.

"You should have done that earlier!" Tsuna berated his tutor.

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't have done as well as you could if I did. Good job by the way Tsuna on keeping it together." Tsuna was too shocked to come up with a reply as compliments were rare from Reborn. "I personally lay the smackdown on my lackeys," Reborn declared.

"Please don't!" Skull pleaded.

If Mia was feeling a bit sorry earlier, now she really pitied Skull. "Ne Reborn," she knelt beside the hitman. "Skull lost already so please don't be too harsh on him."

"We'll need to work on your acting skills. It was okay but you could have done better." Reborn grunted. "Don't be so soft Mia." It sounded like a disappointed whine. The hitman clicked his tongue.

Skull was happy though. He jumped at her and she quickly caught him. "I knew you were my angel!" he cried and buried himself against her chest. Mia was startled and turned into an attractive shade of red. She frantically wondered what to do now. There was a click and Reborn suddenly had his gun out again.

"I see you've grown the balls to touch my student." Skull froze in her arms.

"How dare you defile the Lady," Gokudera growled. Sticks of dynamite were ready to be lit by the second.

Yamamoto didn't speak but he cracked his knuckles while smiling widely.

The worst out of all was when the air around them turned a few degrees higher. Tsuna was glaring fiercely in the back, looking like he would have liked to roast Skull then and there. And Skull? There was no saving him. Mia just prayed that he would survive.

* * *

**I didn't add the part where Tsuna and the boys we're about to enjoy the resort then the others tell them to leave. It goes unsaid but it still happened.**

**How did this alternate episode go? Good? Bad? Hilarious? Or just a fail? Tell me in the reviews! Next episode I'll be tackling is the beach and festival episode! **


	24. Jealousy Sucks

**It's fun to see some of my countrymen greeting me. Hi guys and thank you for the wonderful comments, I had a blast reading through them. I'm glad that everybody enjoyed the last chapter. In this one, I'll be focusing on three points. One scene is for the Blackthorn Arc, a Daily Life Arc and an introduction a KHR character.**

**Oh and before I forget, thank you to LD-2015 and Ara le Yama Raja that gave me some helpful advice about devianart artists and their work. I'll keep what you guys said in mind.**

**Comment that made me laugh the b****est for chapter 23:**

**"Damn Tsuna**

**He mastered the Hyper beam Glare" by **

**Dude, like seriously. Dropped my phone when I saw it and burst out laughing.**

**One last thing before I start, I took the scenes that happened in this chapter from the manga and not from the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do own KHR. Posters, CDs and a few figurines I meant...**

* * *

**The Girl **

Something strange was going on, Mia thought. But then, when you know Reborn, plenty of strange things happen to you. A fine example would be her best friend Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now Mia had always constantly reminded Tsuna not be fooled by Reborn because he was easy too mess with (sad but true) and right now, something was definitely happening to him. Mia wasn't sympathetic. Tsuna may not be convinced that Reborn was the one at fault but she thought otherwise. She wasn't stupid. Haru was hanging around with Bianchi and seeing as that Reborn hadn't been seen lately, she assumed that Reborn was messing with them as usual.

But she didn't tell Tsuna that. He wanted to ignore her advice? That's cool. At least his problems weren't as big as her headache.

It wasn't anything serious but lately there was a strange buzzing sensation happening in her ears. It felt like her brain was being microwaved by M.M. Oddly enough, Fuuta was experiencing a small level of discomfort as well. She assumed something was wrong with the air conditioning and sent him back to the Sawada residence until she could find the cause of the problem.

She glanced outside her bedroom window and saw Haru walking around with a gigantic backpack. She blinked, thinking that she might be seeing things. But no, Haru's backpack really was huge and it was bulging. Mia was surprised that the girl could carry something so heavy. She went back to looking through her notes, trying to see if the Vongola had anything on the Arcobaleno.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at the message sent to her.

_Some freaky old lady was asking for help! Her face was melting! – _Tsuna.

Her face was melting?

_It's probably just your imagination Tsuna._ She texted back.

His reply was instant.

_I'm starting to think I should be getting used to this._

Mia smirked and replied,

_You should be. I'm pretty cool with it_.

Leaving it at that, she set her phone aside and went to sort out some packages that was delivered to her home a few days ago. The boxes were sent from Italy to her father. She had left them beside her door feeling too lazy to move them but it was starting to bother her so she wanted them out of her sight. There was a letter that came along with the boxes but she didn't touch it. If it was meant for her Papa then she shouldn't look into his stuff. She was lugging the boxes – damn were they heavy – when one particularly heavy one toppled out of her hands.

She thought it was filled with trinkets and the sort. She was right. That is, they were priceless artifacts. Each item had to be something from a different century and Mia was horrified she had dropped such important relics. She immediately began putting them back into the box when one caught her eye. It was a broken end of a horn by the size of her thumb. At least that's what she thought it to be. She didn't know the history of horns but from what she knew, they were made with either copper or brass and this one was neither. It was a perturbing shade of dark violet and was metallic. What it was made of, she could only guess. When she reached out to pick it up, her headache became worse. Veins throbbed in her head and she felt like throwing up. But she persisted, trying to ignore the raging of nerves in her head. When she touched it, it was cold as ice and shot up her arm like an electric shock.

Instantly, all her strength was sapped dry and she jerked her hand back, feeling extremely exhausted. Her body felt cold and she was shaking. What the hell was that? She shook her head, trying to clear it. Her headache had receded a bit but she felt weak. Was she sick? Thank goodness she sent Fuuta back to the Sawada residence.

She should rest, she thought but first she had to finish up here. When she picked the horn up again, it didn't shock her again. She thought it must have been a product of her imagination. When she placed it back in the box, she was too tired to notice that the small little horn was _warm_. After closing the box firmly, she left it in the living room and went to her room. That night, she had set a chain of events in motion.

Ways away, a young man perked his head up as if someone had called him. He had stopped walking in the middle of the street, paused, and resumed walking towards his destination. Namimori. His emerald eyes were burning with animosity.

He was close to his target.

He had to find the girl that led _them_ to their home.

He had to cut whatever ties there was.

He had to kill her.

* * *

**How To Teach A Tuna To Swim**

In Japan, physical education was held differently for the two genders. Today, while the girls were off at the gym, the boys were cleaning the pool. Their sensei, a man who was obnoxiously loud as he was big, told them that if they couldn't swim fifteen meters, they would be sent to the girls to learn. Oh hell that would be embarrassing.

Why?

Because he couldn't swim.

He had sworn Mia into secrecy not to let that out but now he could no longer hide it and admitted it so to Yamamoto.

"Hahaha Tsuna, if that's the case then I'll teach you! Let's meet up at the public pool alright?"

Tsuna looked at his friends as if he was his savior. But of course, something just had to go wrong and Reborn showed up out of nowhere. Training, his tutor said. He already spent his weekend mornings jogging around the neighborhood and practicing Judo. What more did the little devil want?

Apparently, Reborn wanted him to suffer.

He didn't need to do anything though because Tsuna did it to himself.

Oh the embarrassment, the humiliation… he prayed he would drown already. Yamamoto had asked him to try swimming (to see how bad he really was) and when he tried, he almost drowned in the shallow water. Talk about the worst thing to show to his friend. How uncool. Mia laughing in the background wasn't helping either.

She had come along with them, saying that she didn't want to stay at home at the moment. Tsuna was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to swim (not that he didn't want to see her in a swimsuit). She wore a pair of swimming shorts, an orange parka, some old flip flops and had her hair tied up to a pony tail. She was sitting underneath an umbrella, laughing at how he was failing.

He was red as he was gorging out the water that got into his system. He could tell that Yamamoto was trying hard not to make him feel bad.

"O-Okay, we'll just start from scratch!" Yamamoto said cheerily. Tsuna nodded and his friend began his lesson. The baseball ace made a swimming motion with accompanying demonstrative noises.

"You just have to breathe like this," he made some breathing noises. "Then umphaah! You'll be swimming like a fish in no time!"

'_I can't understand!'_, Tsuna thought. Yamamoto grabbed his hands and pulled him to the water.

"Go on, give it a try!" he encouraged him.

Once again Tsuna was drowning himself in humiliation. The problem with Yamamoto was that he went with feeling and Tsuna, being a completely different species, was unable to comprehend his language. He blindly grabbed on to a float and pulled his head up. Reborn stood from atop his float, menacingly looking down at him.

"Lions throw their clubs off cliffs to make them stronger," he said and kicked Tsuna in the face right back into the water. When he resurfaced the hitman said, "And if any make their way up, they kick them back off." Then he kicked Tsuna again. "There's also the practice of throwing rocks at them." He added. Tsuna looked up to see three boulders falling from the sky.

Being in the water, he was unable to evade them and was crushed. There was silence. Then…

"I almost died!" he gasped.

Reborn had lied down again on his float. "In the Mafia, you're always one heartbeat away from death."

"You didn't need to try and kill me to teach me that!" he retorted.

"I'm a hitman, its part of my job."

"Now, now," Yamamoto patted his shoulder. "The kid's just trying to cheer you up his way."

Tsuna thought that no, Reborn wasn't trying to cheer him up. He was pretty sure the hitman wanted to maim him.

"Come on, let's get back to the lesson okay? One, two, three…" he repeated his weird lecture. He was going to politely refuse any more lessons since he was sure he couldn't possibly learn from a style like that. He couldn't say it though when he heard a familiar voice crying out for help. He turned around and _Haru _was drowning in the _kiddie pool._

He approached the girl, extremely weary and said, "Haru… what are you doing?"

Haru straightened up. "Tsuna-san! Understand that I'm drowning right now?" Horrible impersonation of a drowning person though… "I'm in trouble right now!" No she wasn't… "I'm drowning like I'm on the Titanic!" Whatever she was imagining, he didn't want to be a part of it. "You're the only one who can save me!" He had nothing to say for that. Instead, he switched topics.

"What are you doing here Haru?" he asked.

"Reborn-chan said you forgot how to swim! But then how did you save me before?" He almost forgot that!

"T-That was different…" How does someone forget how to swim anyway?

"But don't worry! I'll make you remember by getting myself in trouble! You'll save me for sure! With the power of love, anything can happen!" Haru cried and went back to drowning herself.

"Look at those weirdos over there," he heard some of the kids say.

"I wish they wouldn't come hang around here," his friend said.

"That guy can't swim! What a loser." Tsuna flushed and Haru stopped pretending to drown.

"And I suppose if I dunked you into the adult pool without your float you'll be able to swim out?" An innocent voice rang out. Tsuna looked up to see Mia. She stood over the children, a sly smirk on her face.

"Ah… you wouldn't do that!" One of the kids accused her.

One of her eyebrows rose. "Kid, don't tell me you can't swim!" she gasped, pretending to be surprised. They mumbled something. "What was that?" she tilted her head to them. "So you _can't _swim?" The two children looked away from her. Her sarcastic expression melted to a warm smile. "Hey," she said. Tsuna knew that tone. That tone that would make anyone look at her, so warm and inviting. The children couldn't resist. She went down to their level and looked them in the eyes. "Please forgive my friends for being noisy okay? It's just how they are."

The two kids grumbled something and went away, pink dusting their cheeks. Mia looked at him and winked. He blushed and she let out an un-lady like laugh. He turned around, still blushing and went back to Haru.

"I won't learn that way Haru," he grumbled to the girl. Haru pointed at glare over his shoulder to where Mia was still watching them. A determined glint entered her eyes. He shouldn't have asked, he thought as he heard people around them mutter. Haru was treating him like a kid!

"Good boy, good boy!" she praised him.

In the background he could hear Yamamoto doing his breathing routine as if he would pick it up as he went along with Haru's teaching.

"Tenth!" Gokudera had climbed over the fence like a cockroach and jumped into the pool. He surfaced out of the water in front of him. Tsuna couldn't even react as the bomber frantically shook him. "I've never heard of a disease that renders the victim unable to swim! What should I do? How can I help?"

"Wh-Who the hell said that?"

Mia smacked her palm against her forehead when she heard his question. To her it was obvious who it was. "Hayato! Tsuna isn't sick!" she shouted from the side.

"Really my Lady?" Gokudera turned back to him. "That's great Tenth!"

"Get out of the pool Hayato!"

* * *

"If you follow these steps then you should be able to learn Tenth. Remember that you just have to balance between your weight and your ability to float. This is very important." Gokudera pointed at a diagram of a man swimming in motion.

If Yamamoto taught on instinct then Gokudera taught on theory. Which wasn't a bad thing… if he wasn't so freaking science-y about it. He couldn't understand a thing about that theoretical jargon and told his friend so. He didn't know how but this ended up with his friends competing with each other who can teach him best. Each had been given half an hour to teach and if he could swim fifteen meters, then they win.

"Why does everything have to be a competition?" he grumbled.

To sum it up, they couldn't teach him (as if they could). That was when Ryohei Sasagawa appeared. Mia had squealed when the boxer startled her from behind. She almost fell into the pool if Gokudera hadn't caught her.

"Sawada! I've come here to extremely teach you!"

For a moment, Tsuna hoped that he knew what he was talking about and then the boxer dived into a pool and…

Mia's eyebrow was twitching as was his. Ryohei had sunk to the bottom of the pool and moved his arms similar to how a bottom feeder would.

"That's it." He got out of the pool and made his way to where his towel was. "I'm going to be swimming with the girls."

"Hmph… you need confidence Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said.

"That's right Tsuna! Don't give up!"

"I'm sure you can do it Tenth! If you can't swim then no one can!"

"Unleash your feelings of love towards Haru Tsuna-san and then you'll be able to swim!"

"Join the boxing club Sawada!" He sweat dropped at the last bit but his heart did warm at his friends' encouragement. He slowly turned around.

"I suppose I can try a bit more…" he slightly smiled. His friends beamed at him with pride. He looked from one person to another finally settling on his best friend. She had that mischievous look in her eye and he frowned. Something occurred to him. "Mia?" he called. "Can you swim?"

"Yeah, I can." She innocently grinned at him. He scowled at her, feeling annoyed. Everybody turned to look at her now.

"Why didn't you teach the Tenth instead my Lady?" Gokudera asked.

Mia shrugged. "Reborn must be rubbing off on me," she said. Tsuna glared at her and she laughed. "But to be honest I've been really tired lately but watching you guys made me feel a lot better. Sorry Tsuna, I'll teach you if you want."

There was no lie to her words. Mia was being entirely truthful. Now that she mentioned it, she did look tired – he wondered if she was having nightmares again or if her insomnia kept her up than usual. He didn't ask though because he remembered that he still didn't know how to swim. Mia had taught him everything else, he hoped she would do the same for swimming. She gestured to the pool.

"We'll start on your breathing exercises then I'll show you some simple swimming strokes."

Mia did not treat him like a child. She did not give him compliments like Haru would. She stayed quietly observant as he did each thing that she asked. Her teaching was simpler compared to the others and easier to understand. She guided him through with stern patience. Somewhere along the line his friends joined in on the lesson. She had him watch Yamamoto do a freestyle and Gokudera a breaststroke and then had him imitate them.

The friends gathered to the side, watching as the Tenth boss struggle to keep himself going. Mia had not once gone into the pool and was standing by the edge of it providing instruction when needed.

"Mia really knows what she's doing," Yamamoto observed.

"Of course," Gokudera boasted. "She is a fine Lady."

"Mia is really extreme! If only she did sports then I can convince her to join the boxing club!"

Off to the side, Haru was biting down on her thumb, trying not to glare at Mia as she suddenly burst out laughing at Tsuna's attempt for a doggie paddle.

After a day at the public pool, Mia deemed that Tsuna was ready. She thumped him on the back the next day before gym and gave him a thumbs up before joining the girls. She believed he would pass. And he did.

* * *

**Summer Hearts**

Mia wasn't usually a beach type of girl. The woods and mountains were more of her kind of terrain but everybody was insistent she would come and she did. Ryohei-senpai had invited them over to the beach and so here they were. It was hot, the sand was getting into her feet and she was annoyed that she had to wear a swimsuit as per the rules of the beach. She didn't want to wear a skimpy little two piece bikini but Bianchi had dragged her away with Kyoko and Haru to get changed.

Her torture was completely embarrassing. Bianchi practically had to strip her bare and forced her to wear the damn things.

"Hmn… you're well average. I think you'll get bigger." Bianchi studied her chest.

"That's not something I want to talk about!" she cried.

When she was done changing, she looked down on herself. Not really feeling comfortable at wearing almost nothing, she hugged herself as if she could hide. Bianchi approvingly looked her up and down. "You're growing to be a fine young woman Mia."

"I look stupid," she grumbled.

Bianchi reached out and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. The older woman smiled down at her and tilted her head to make her look up. "You should be more confident at how you look."

Mia stared up at those green eyes and sighed. "I'll try," she promised.

"If it makes you feel better – looks aren't just for show. You can use them to your advantage," Bianchi told her. Mia actually paused at the thought of it. She never really did think about it that way before… "We've been here too long. Go on, Haru and Kyoko are waiting for you." The hitwoman handed her bag of clothes. "I'll be going on a small trip to look for poisonous ingredients."

Jarred back to the present, Mia remembered what she was wearing. She awkwardly made her way to her two friends with her head ducked. She didn't want to see if people looked at her. When Kyoko and Haru saw her, Mia held a hand up, her face glowing red.

"Please," she pleaded. "Let's just go."

Kyoko and Haru didn't talk to her. She was thankful for that. She didn't want to talk or do anything. Maybe she'll just sit underneath a nice shaded umbrella and spend the whole afternoon there. While walking, she observed the two girls walking ahead of hear. Now that she was getting used to her suit, she thought how pretty daring theirs was. They were string-tied bikinis. Easy to take off and pretty sexy to wear. Compared to hers, hers was actually pretty modest (as in it covered her feminine parts just well enough) and admittedly cute with its shade of azure. The only thing she that still bothered her is that the band around her chest was meant to snuggly fit so it did push her breasts up for an extra dose of cleavage.

She sighed. She was lucky that Bianchi actually considered her feelings as she picked out an outfit. She could have gone with something worse. Thinking like that made her smile.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko and Haru ran towards Tsuna, who was ogling the two girls. He had that dreamy look of pride on his face that Mia thought made him look stupid. Disgruntled, Mia went towards Hayato and Yamamoto instead. The two looked up at her only to gape at her. She could feel her cheeks becoming warmer. This was the least she had to wear in front of so many people.

"So… where's Ryohei-senpai?" she asked casually, trying to sound like she wasn't feeling self-conscious at the least.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and his eyes went to meet hers. "He'll be here soon. But uh… you want to wear my shirt?"

She stared at him.

Yamamoto waved his hands around, pink dusting his cheeks. "It's just that you look uncomfortable and well…"

"You'd rather be wearing something else." Hayato finished. He smiled smugly as Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah… that's what I was trying to say."

"But my Lady, I think you look just fine. It suits you." The bomber grinned widely at her and Mia felt the heat leave her cheeks. She smiled back, feeling less awkward. Hayato honestly meant well when he said it and not the way a lot of people would think. She was blessed at how terribly honest her friends were.

"Really? Bianchi picked it out for me." She placed her bag beside their belongings.

Hayato blanched at the mention of his sister's name but schooled his expression back to normal. "Well… it _is_ sis after all…" he grumbled.

"Think I can count on her?" she asked him lightly.

He turned away, embarrassed to admit that Bianchi was doing something helpful instead of poisoning people. "Sis is still a woman. That's something at least," he muttered bashfully.

"Man I'm so jealous. I wish I had a sibling." Yamamoto chuckled.

Mia nudged him in the ribs. "Don't I count?" she teased.

Yamamoto rubbed her head fondly. "Hahaha… Dad already considers you as family, after all you did at the restaurant. You're practically a sister to me."

Mia's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked, sounding childishly hopeful.

Yamamoto's eyes softened and he patted her head again. "Yup."

"So it's fine if I called you Takeshi right?"

"Of course! Why not?"

Hayato looked at them and couldn't bring himself to be angry. Seeing the Lady be so happy made him feel like his inner guts had grown a tad touch warmer. He had to give it to the baseball idiot for this one.

"First Hayato, then Fuuta and now I have Takeshi." She giggled silently to herself. "That's a lot of brothers."

Being so close to her, he heard it. Hayato felt his face go hot. He couldn't speak. The Lady considered someone like him as her own flesh and blood? It was an honor. An honor that he couldn't bring himself to express through words. He was a bit irritated that he had to share that title with the baseball idiot though.

Tsuna heard his friends were laughing and turned to see what was so interesting when he saw a girl – not just any girl but Mia – talking to both of his friends. His eyes widened slightly at her outfit and swallowed. Kyoko and Haru's definitely left nothing to the imagination but Mia's just had her femininity accentuated. From her eyes and hair, to her curved hips. When she caught him staring, he quickly looked away mumbling stupid things. Actually, he felt like his brain had turned into butter. His words turned into a garble and he shut his mouth instead to stop embarrassing himself.

Mia barked out laughing. Girls… make things so hard.

Thankfully, Onii-san showed up, taking his manliness with him. Seriously, he was rocking that speedo.

Basically, Onii-san was working as a part-timer as a life guard at the beach. They were invited to hang out and Tsuna, wanting to experience a bit of the summer holiday, jumped right into it. But hearing the word 'life guard' he was painfully reminded of the times he was almost swept away or drown in the sea and had to be saved by them when he was a child. It was a position he respected. He just didn't know if Onii-san was the best man for the job with the way he swam but still, he was good person and that's what counted right? Right?

"We can't have you dumping your trash around here. It makes more work for us!" They heard. Three rather large guys were picking on one kid. One of them had the child by the scruff of his shirt. Tsuna could sense a rise coming from Mia.

"I'm s-sorry!" the kid cried.

"Okay then." He dropped the kid. "Clean up this area then." He finished a can of soda and tossed it towards the kid.

"Get going." The bald guy tossed a bag of trashed as well and the last spat on the ground.

"_Ciò che un __testa di cazzo!_"Mia swore angrily beside him. Tsuna and Hayato choked at her choice of wording.

"My Lady!" the bomber, who was a delinquent, was ironically scandalized.

"Mia!" Tsuna couldn't help but crack up. Mia just called the whole lot of those bastards 'dickheads'.

"Hahi, what did you say Mia-chan?" Haru curiously looked at her.

Mia didn't reply and scowled as the supposedly senior lifeguards approached them. How could Ryohei-senpai let these people lord over him? Those being former boxing club members couldn't hide the fact that they were scum. She wanted to shave his hair off.

"Hey, is this your sister?" The guy with the bad shaggy cut approached Kyoko. He looked at her lecherously.

"H-Hi," Kyoko greeted timidly.

"She just might be my type."

Haru was looking at the two who surrounded her anxiously. Mia gnashed her teeth together and marched towards Kyoko and Haru. When they saw her, their eyes raked over her form. She didn't show how uneasy it made her and kept her head up high.

"Come on Kyoko, Haru."

"T-That's right! We'd rather hang out with Tsuna-san and the others!" Haru said. Mia wanted to slap herself.

"Tsuna-san? You mean like Tuna? What, does this guy swim like a fish?" they laughed.

"Go with the crows morons." Mia had enough of these fools and tried to push her way past them. They didn't get to as one of them; the guy with the really crappy haircut blocked her.

"How about you get some fun with us?"

"_Vaffanculo!_" She growled lowly. Hayato let out an appalled gasp from the back.

But ugly-boy didn't seem to heed the warning in her tone. He wrapped a hand around her shoulders. "Don't worry; we'll take _good_ care of you." Then he looked down on her again.

Mia didn't wait for Tsuna to snap. Her fist flew without meaning to and hit him in the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he fell flat on his ass bruised and disoriented. She stood over him, her hand sore and face set in anger. How dare he insinuate such activities with her?

"M-Mia!" Ryohei-senpai was in shock.

That seemed to have snapped Kyoko and Haru. They ran to stand behind her.

"T-These guys are bad news desu," Haru said.

"Mia-chan, you shouldn't fight." Kyoko quietly reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to let them have their way?" she retorted sarcastically. Kyoko didn't reply.

"You bitch!" the guy with the deadlocks growled. She opened her mouth to say something equally insulting but Takeshi, Hayato and Tsuna stood in front of her. Their faces were stony. Ryohei stood in between, not sure if he should stop the oncoming fight, let it happen or join in on it. At least he had the sense to understand what was going on. Tsuna stepped up.

"Leave the girls alone and everyone can walk away without this ever happening," he said in a low warning tone. He was mad.

Mia couldn't help but beam in pride. Once upon a time Tsuna wouldn't dare to pick a fight. He would have avoided fighting at all costs but now he was actively participating in one. He still didn't like fighting but when it comes down to it, he was willing to do what he needed to. Before the other two thugs could do so much, their supposed leader with the bad hair stood up.

He rubbed his bruised jaw. Mia scowled. She wished she could have knocked him out but didn't have the necessary power or muscle to do so. If she could kick him, then that would be a different story. He spat a bit of blood at the sand and smirked at them.

"You think we'll just let this go?" his eyes landed on her.

Takeshi and Hayato stepped up menacingly. For being less buff that their opponents, she was impressed at how intimidating they looked. Ugly-hair guy knew it too and frowned.

"How about we settle this with a competition?" he proposed. "We'll swim a lap around that island – " he pointed to the small island close to the beach. " – to back here. First group to finish wins."

"What's in it for us?" Hayato asked suspiciously.

"If you win, then we won't bother you guys. But if _we _win, the girls will be hanging out with us."

"Not enough." Tsuna narrowed his eyes at them. "You have to quit your jobs if we win."

They looked like they wanted to rip Tsuna into pieces but the leader conceded. "Fine," he spat. "So do we have a deal?"

The boys exchanged looks. Tsuna steadily glared at the leader. "Deal."

They were given ten minutes to prepare and Ryohei-senpai was appointed as the referee. In that time, Kyoko and Haru expressed their worry and their admiration. Tsuna was being showered with praises and was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Mia scoffed and turned to look into the sea. Reborn showed up as Master Paopao and hopped on to her shoulder.

"Jealous?" he teased her.

"No." Her tone was flat and uninviting.

"You shouldn't deny your feelings Mia," Reborn lectured her.

"I shouldn't?" she gasped in mock surprise. "Then should I just shove you off my shoulder? Because I'm feeling pretty annoyed right now."

Reborn hit her on the head pretty hard and she yelped in pain. "Try using that tone on me again and I'll give you a concussion."

Mia grumbled but did not say anything else. She glared into the sea instead as if it could start boiling and was still going strong at it when Tsuna approached her. "That was a nice punch earlier," he absentmindedly told her. She didn't look at him.

"Yeah well, I wasn't strong enough to knock him out cold." She pretended that Reborn wasn't there. Tsuna did the same.

"If you were strong enough, I'd have to watch out for myself." He joked. Her lips twitched up to a smile. "Where did you learn that?"

"Uncle Ben taught me," she replied. "So, playing hero huh?" she teased him. "Bet Kyoko-san and Haru loved that."

He blushed. "Well… they were being…"

"Dicks?" she suggested helpfully. He nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, they were dicks."

Mia laughed. It was so weird to hear him so crude. She shook her head fondly and stared back into the sea. "You really surprise me Tsuna."

"Um, well…"

"What happened to the kid that wanted to run and hide the moment he can smell a fight?" she playfully asked him.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of dog." He pouted at her. "But to answer that… I guess he had to man up. He couldn't let his best friend of a girl get hurt all the time."

"Are you saying that this girl was weak?"

"No, it's actually the opposite." He was smiling softly at her. "She was strong and he admired her for that." His smile turned down a bit. "But there were things she couldn't fight against, things that she couldn't do. So he decided to become a person who can do the things she couldn't."

"They must have great teamwork," she said thoughtfully. "Like two sides of the same coin."

"Where did you rip something so awesome from?"

Mia was offended. "Excuse me but I happened to have made that up on the spot."

He gave her a skeptical look. She swatted at his arm. The two of them laughed lightly then turned quiet. They stood in companionable silence until Tsuna was called. They looked at each other.

"Good luck," she wished him. He smiled and made his way to the starting line. The first to go were Takeshi and the guy with the dreadlocks. It was obvious who the superior athlete was. Tashi pulled ahead from his opponent. Mia was with the other girls cheering. As Takeshi disappeared behind the island, he never showed up again and his opponent finished first.

"What the hell?" what could have happened to him?

Then Hayato came up next. The same thing happened to him. Mia was sure these assholes were cheating. Tsuna shared her thoughts and was determined to win it. He'll find out what happened to his friends. Mia watched as Tsuna dived into the water, proud that he could finally swim (although not that good but passable). What Tsuna lacked in skill he made up with endurance. He held his own against his opponent. They were neck and neck as they swam towards the island.

Reborn gave her a telescope out of nowhere which she took without question. Tsuna had yet to circulate the island when a cry of help sounded ahead of him. She saw it was a small child being carried away by the waves. Tsuna didn't hesitate to save the girl. His opponent, who shamed the name of a lifeguard, tried to take the child away from Tsuna to get the credit. She saw him punch his opponent's face and grinned.

"Is the Tenth winning?" she lowered the telescope. Hayato and Takeshi had returned with at least a dozen of unconscious guys at their feet. She raised a brow at that.

"So that's what happened," she said. "Nice work boys." She tilted her heads towards the remaining thugs. They were staring at their fallen comrades, mouths wide open in shock. "There's still some left." They snapped their mouths shut, turned tail and ran just as Tsuna came out of the water with the little girl in tow.

He was visibly shaking with exhaustion but his expression was triumphant. "You're safe now," he grumbled to the little girl before collapsing on his knees. The child ran off to her mother. Mia quickly joined him at his side. A crowd of people was quickly gathering around them. Mia was going to make a move to leave, uncomfortable with the attention they were getting when Tsuna grabbed on to her hand.

"If you're leaving, take me with you."

"What's wrong? Don't you want the glory?" she asked him, confused.

"Actually, I just want to sleep. I've had enough excitement for the day."

"That's… pretty humble," she commented, surprised. He scowled at her, still panting.

"I'm just glad the little girl is safe," he said.

Her expression was tender. "Because of you."

Tsuna turned pink. People around them began to clap and Tsuna was soon reduced into a stuttering fool that she knew from the beginning. The mother came over and personally thanked him. He stumbled through his words but Mia thought it was endearing. Even when hailed with praises Tsuna still kept his head in shape. Throughout this whole time, Tsuna held on to her hand which she couldn't help but blush about. When Kyoko appeared, Mia literally pulled her hand out before she noticed.

"That was so noble of you Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko clasped her fingers together, thinking hard. With a determined look in her eye, she leaned and gave Tsuna a kiss on the cheek. Mia was stunned, as was Tsuna. He stared at the orange-haired girl, mouth closing and opening like a fish. Kyoko giggled at his expression.

She was blushing when she said, "Thank you Tsuna-kun… for protecting us."

Tsuna swallowed. "Y-you're welcome."

"Me too Tsuna-san!" Haru barreled on to Tsuna to bestow upon him a kiss. He turned just in time for her lips to land on his cheek. "Haru always knew Tsuna-san was her hero!" His head was whirling. Two girls practically just gave him their kisses right now. Two cute girls that had guys all over fall over themselves to get attention from. He was sure several glares were being directed his way, not noticing that it included Mia's. She spun around her heel and marched pass Gokudera and Yamamoto. They jumped away like she was emitting fire. They looked helplessly at each other.

Mia was really upset. Her heart felt like someone had jabbed a fork into one of the arteries. It bothered her to see how close Kyoko and Haru were getting but she was powerless to stop it. She wished she didn't have feelings. She wished she was as heartless as Hibari. Furiously, she ran her hands through her hair. She liked her best friend more than she should have.

"Damn me," she cursed herself softly.

It went unheard to the wind.

* * *

**Nagi**

Nagi was a simple quiet girl that liked to play with stray cats. It was often her way to pass the time she should be spending with friends. There was just one tiny problem. She didn't have any friends. The reason so was because she was too timid, too scared to speak out loud. She never got to express herself, not even in her own home.

How could she not? Nobody wanted her.

Nobody wanted the little mistake. The smudge in their perfect painting called life.

She was painfully alone. Day in and day out it was pure suffering she felt to be treated like air. If there was a god, Nagi thought, then desperately she hoped her prayer would be heard. There was nothing more that she wanted in this world than to have a place to call home. A real home.

* * *

**Chrome is coming. **

**Oh yeah~**


	25. A Different Side

**Dear readers, I'm quite pleased with this one. I'd say this is the best of my chapters at how quick I can change a chapter's tone. This chapter will be delving a bit in the Blackthorn Arc. I'll say this now that two more chapters will follow that are out of canon which tells of Mia's little adventure to Tokyo where she meets Nagi before she became Chrome and runs into Ian again. You know, some typical Mia time. **

**After that we'll be resuming the Ring Arc. So by story time, a week has passed since she left Namimori and came back just in time for picking a fight with the Varia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but cheers guys, it's my youngest sister's birthday today!**

* * *

Mia was lying face down on her bed. One of her arms and legs dangled over the side while the other half of her body was sprawled openly into the sheets. She was staring at the far wall, her expression empty. She felt like the world could burn and she couldn't care less. Her door opened and a small blonde head poked his head into the room.

Fuuta frowned in worry when he saw her. She had been this way ever since she came back list night from the beach. He clambered up her bed and sat down beside her.

"Mia-nee?"

"Hmnn?" she didn't even turn her head to look at him.

"Did something happen yesterday?" She let out a low shuddering sigh and remained silent. Fuuta shook her shoulder gently. Mia rolled to her side to look into brown innocent orbs staring at her with deep concern. Her numb heart warmed at him and she reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Mia-nee?"

"I feel weird Fuuta," she confessed to him. "My heart hurts."

The child's brows scrunched up in worry. "Are you sick?" he asked. "I can go to Hayato-nii or Mama for some medicine."

She shook her head. "It's not a sickness – although I sure wished it was."

"Then why is it hurting?"

"I don't know." Mia burrowed her face into her hair. "I just want it to go away."

"Tsuna-nii would know what to do," Fuuta declared. She flinched and instantly got up. She waved her hands wildly.

"No, no, no, I'm perfectly alright now. See?" She gave him a fake smile. "No need to call Tsuna for anything!"

"Did Tsuna-nii do something?" Mia's jaw snapped shut. Fuuta frowned. "So he did do something," he said disapprovingly. Mia's eyes turned downcast and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It wasn't Tsuna's fault," she said. She wasn't sure if she was defending him or justifying herself. "It was stupid of me to think that maybe he could like me like… that. I don't know what I was thinking." She ran her hands down her face. "Actually, I don't know why I'm even confessing my teenage drama to a kid."

Fuuta didn't look too happy to be addressed as a kid but it soon didn't matter when he realized what she said. "Mia-nee, you _like _Tsuna-nii?" Mia's face turned crimson but she gave him the tiniest of nods. Fuuta jumped up, grinning so brightly he could have been the sun. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "Mia-nee, don't give up just yet. You can still win Tsuna-nii's heart!"

Mia stared at him, her expression a mixture of exasperation, incredulous and sadness. "Fuuta, I'm not sure I'd want to do that. Doing everything that the heart wants doesn't mean it's always right."

Fuuta's grin faltered. "What do you mean Mia-nee?"

Mia voiced out her biggest fear in a whisper. "What if this ruins our friendship?" She bit her lip, waiting to see what Fuuta would think.

"How?" Fuuta was confused.

Mia almost let out an exasperated sigh. It was obvious that Fuuta was still too young to understand. But the little boy _did_ understand. He just wondered how this could have ruined their friendship. From the way his ten-year old mind saw it, Mia liked Tsuna and Tsuna liked her. What was there to ruin it?

"I hear Aunty and the other kids are going to the festival, do you want to go?" Mia suddenly asked him.

"I do! How about you Mia-nee?"

Mia pursed her lips. "I'm really not in the mood to go Fuuta. I'm sorry."

From her tone, Fuuta knew that she wouldn't talk anymore. Discouraged, the little boy sighed and crawled off the bed. He headed towards the door, paused and looked back at her. Mia was staring down at her hands. Then quietly, he shut the door.

Mia waited until she heard the front door shut later that afternoon before she went to change. Four in the afternoon and she was still moping around the house – it was starting to make her sick. A walk had always helped to clear her mind. A festival… she had always wanted to go to one but she knew that for this particular festival, girls had to wear kimonos. She knew the boys were going, as well as the girls. Knowing that Kyoko and Haru would be dressed at their best, Mia lost heart to go. She didn't want to see Tsuna's happy expression every time he saw Kyoko. It used to not bother her, but things were different now.

She found herself standing outside Nami Middle and she stared at the white building. A roar of a motorcycle engine made her jump. A black muscle motorcycle parked beside her, its rider glaring at her with suspicious eyes.

"School is closed for the day, what are you doing here little cub?" Hibari asked her.

"Just… going for a walk," she replied lamely. Lord, even to her it sounded pathetic. Hibari studied her for a little while as if he could decipher her emotions. Mia wondered if he can glare people into confessing.

Then suddenly he said, "Get on."

"What?"

"I said. Get. On." He jerked his head to the seat beside him. Bewildered and more than just confused, she did as she was told. It wasn't like she had anything better to do after all, her mind reasoned. Hibari kicked his bike to life and Mia quickly latched her arms around the older boy's torso once they began to move. Mia had the urge to ask if he had a legitimate driver's license when she remembered this was _Hibari Kyoya_. He practically was the law around here. She did ask though where he was taking her but all she got was a side glance. She only realized where they were when they arrived to a rather large traditional Japanese house outside of town.

Her eyes were wide when she saw it. "This is your house?" she whispered. "Oh wow that's so cool."

"Hn. Follow me," he ordered her and she quickly followed him. The house was old but well kept. She didn't see anybody around so she wondered if Hibari lived by himself. Despite only having what it seems to be Hibari as the only living person underneath its roof, the house wasn't cold. It was daunting, uninviting and wondrously peaceful here. It was perfect for Hibari.

He led her to a room where he ordered her to sit by the table to wait for him. She meekly did as she was told. A few minutes later, Hibari came back and threw something black at her. She scrambled to catch it. The material was finely made in her hands. Sakura petals adorned its glossy black body. She opened it and a dark pink (she didn't know what shade of pink it was only that it looked good) fabric dropped to the floor. She picked it up to find out it was a sash.

Her face wrinkled into confusion. "What am I supposed to do with this Chairman?"

"Put it on." Hibari crossed his arms. "I have work for you to do."

"I thought I was finished with my secretarial duties." That ended the previous school year.

"I'll bite you to death."

Mia pursed her lips. If she was some sick twisted person who was into BDSM then she would have had a thrill run up her spine from hearing on how he will 'bite' her to death but she wasn't. Hibari really meant to beat the crap out of her. She mumbled something on how he needed to get a new catchphrase that wasn't misleading. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked. "And why do I need to wear a kimono?"

Hibari glared at her. "You ask too many questions little cub."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh sod off Chairman. I'm complying to your request so would it kill you to give me straight instructions for once?"

If Hibari gave any reaction to her snarky reply, he didn't show it except for the fraction of his eyes widening. Mia didn't honestly care if he wanted to beat her senseless for her rudeness or not but if he was roping her into some Disciplinary work then she needed direct, clear and concise instructions.

"You will go about checking the stalls at the Festival tonight. Kasukabe will provide you a list where you need to collect profit from stall owners."

"See it wasn't that hard," she teased him then hurried away to change when she saw his murderous glare. It was easy to put on the kimono… well that was a lie; she had to ask for help to tie her sash. Hibari gave her one look and she flushed. He tied it for her. For a guy who loved to beat the living daylights out of anyone, Hibari was surprisingly tranquil as he fixed her kimono. Of course, Mia was just _dying _of curiosity.

"Whose kimono was this?" she asked. Hibari pulled the sash tightly and she squawked like a bird.

"My mother's."

"Oh…" she said, feeling dumbstruck. Hibari had a mother? She quickly scolded herself for that. Of course everybody had one! "It's beautiful."

Hibari stepped aside and she looked at herself in the mirror. Oh the kimono looked lovely but her hair. She frowned and grabbed her brush. She managed to fix her hair to a bun with her bangs brushed to the side. There. She looked like a human being. Hibari made a sound that suspiciously sounded like a scoff. She curiously looked at him. He went outside only to return with a long Sakura hairpin. Mia mused how ironic it was that he was holding it since she knew he now disliked it because of Mukuro. She took it and placed it in her hair. She looked back at the mirror.

A young, solemn girl stared right back at her, looking quite mysterious and graceful. Mia decided she liked this girl. It was definitely more interesting than the other girl wearing the pretty little dress. She turned back at Hibari to see his amused gaze, as if he knew what was going through her mind. She grinned.

"Shall we go Chairman?"

* * *

Tsuna was selling chocolate bananas.

Damn Reborn for scheming. Tsuna didn't want to sell bananas – he wanted to enjoy the festival but no, Reborn roped him and his two friends into doing this instead. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't mind and Tsuna was glad for that. What did bother him though were these stares that his friends would give him when they think he didn't know.

It made him uncomfortable.

"Is… is there something wrong?" he asked out loud.

"Nothing at all Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Then why do you guys keep looking at me like I did something?" he turned around, frustrated. Gokudera and Yamamoto had similar looks of guilt on their faces.

"Well.." Gokudera started nervously.

"Tsuna, how do you feel about Mia?" Yamamoto suddenly asked him.

His heart skipped a beat, blood flooded his cheeks and his words practically died in his throat. "W-Why?" he asked, sounding extremely nervous.

Yamamoto looked uncomfortable to answer. Instead, it was Gokudera who answered him. "Tenth, we just want to know your feelings toward the Lady. Because… we're confused."

"Confused? Why would you two be confused?" He looked at the two of them. Yamamoto ran a hand through his hair, not noticing that he had gotten a bit of chocolate mixed in.

"Tenth, am I wrong to assume that you like the Lady more than... just a friend?" Gokudera asked him meekly.

Tsuna opened his mouth to tell him that no, but stopped. He had always known that ever since Mia had managed to get herself captured by Mukuro that he would do _anything _to save her. Well it would be the same for his friends and family but Mia… she was different. She was _always _different, always the exception. It had dawned on him at that time during the clearing that his feelings towards her had become something more, more than his little crush for Kyoko and more than just friendship. He didn't know what to make of it. But he was certain that when she was around, he was happy.

"I…" he swallowed thickly, feeling confused at the same time sure. "You're not wrong Gokudera-kun."

His friends let out a gasp. Tsuna thought irritably how dramatic they were getting. Then identical grins grew on their faces which made him twitch anxiously.

"Hahaha, I knew you liked her!" Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully. "At this I'll rest easy now that I'm sure."

Tsuna could feel the heat rise to his neck. "Sure that what?" he mumbled.

Yamamoto gave him a resigned look. "That I don't have to feel too guilty for having used to have a crush of her." Then he laughed at the look on both Gokudera and Tsuna's faces. Before Gokudera could make an angry statement, the baseball ace calmly pointed out to him, "Didn't you have a crush on her too?" Gokudera covered his mouth and turned pink.

The young boss stared at his two friends. "You two… liked her?" he said, sounding a bit high-pitched. Knowing that, he felt odd. Something inside him reared its ferocious head and he realized he what he was feeling was possessiveness.

Gokudera grumbled something in embarrassment while Yamamoto nodded eagerly. "Yup!" he said. "But don't worry. I think of her like a sister now, so does Gokudera. So don't get jealous Tsuna!"

Tsuna spluttered. "J-Jealous?"

"Well Tenth… you haven't exactly been discreet about it." Gokudera scratched his chin and smiled apologetically at him. Tsuna was blushing so hard that he turned back front, refusing to talk to them anymore now that he was mortified beyond his entire life. He heard Yamamoto laugh again and Gokudera chuckle but otherwise the two went back to work.

After handing a few bananas, he turned around to procure more of the treats when a familiar voice said, "One choco banana please." Tsuna's eyes turned wide when he saw Mia standing there. Mia had the same look on her face. There was a silence between them.

"Ah…?" she was going to ask.

"Reborn," he explained quickly. She nodded absentmindedly. Then silence came again. Tsuna's heart was beating loudly in his ears. Their conversation from earlier was brought back to mind and he blushed. Mia was blushing too as well, and he noticed how pretty she was right now.

She glanced behind him and exclaimed, "Hayato! Takeshi!"

Tsuna felt his blush die out. At either side of him, Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted her with smiles. Since when was she in a first-name basis with Yamamoto? Even he hadn't managed to do that yet. It made him feel a bit sour.

"I thought you weren't coming to the festival my Lady?" Gokudera asked her.

She shrugged. "Hibari asked me to do some work. Couldn't refuse."

"Is that your kimono?" Yamamoto asked.

Mia smiled uncertainly. "Well… it's actually Hibari's. His mother's to be precise." Astonished, the three boys looked at each other. Tsuna felt a growing sense of unease inside him at the mention of the prefect. It always bothered him whenever he thought of them together. Before they could ask her anything else, a commotion between two disciplinary members and a stall owner happened. Mia's expression quickly slipped into a hard face and she turned away from them with a grace of a hunter. Tsuna recognized the signs as he fondly dubbed as her 'attack mode'. He watched as Mia marched straight to the two harassing members. Her mouth opened and her words started striking the two members like lightning on the spot.

It never ceased to amaze him how utterly aggressive she was when riled up. She quickly sent the two away with an order. Mia huffed and tucked a strand of her hair back, something that Tsuna longed to do himself. She walked towards them slowly, her kimono following her movements like a tree dancing in the wind. She immediately had their attention. Then she stepped on the fabric of her kimono and tripped, falling flat on her face. Just like that, the spell was broken. She quickly got back to her feet, blushing.

"I'll just go… like um… I got more work… and stuff. I'll see you guys around!" she excused and rushed off. Tsuna stared after her.

"She forgot her banana," he said dumbly, holding the very banana on a stick for her.

Gokudera coughed while Yamamoto bit his lip. His cheeks puffed out as if he wanted to laugh. Tsuna stared at them oddly. "Did I say something?" the two quickly shook their heads and went back to work.

* * *

Hibari had always been intrigued with the young brunette. Ever since he had beaten Mochida hands down in his first year, Hibari knew he was someone interesting. He was the first person to smack him in the head with a slipper, the prefect mused. It wasn't everyday a person with a carnivorous side would switch on and off as Sawada Tsunayoshi often would. He was still a mystery to him.

As he clashed with the younger male, Hibari was surprised at how agile and stronger his opponent had become. When the Herbivore refused to hand over the money box to him, Hibari was willing to give him a beat down of his life. He had first taken on the loud-mouthed Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi earlier and had left them unconscious by the base of the shrine which enraged the brunette. He had taken a fighting stance and Hibari charged.

They had exchanged blows. Hibari had felt like he had met an interesting opponent. One minute he was weak, the next he was strong. But it frustrated him that his opponent remained on the defensive. He wanted the other boy to become stronger – he sensed there was great potential there – and fight against him in equal terms. Before he could so much as give the other boy a black eye, a clear and sharp tone ripped their fight apart.

"Enough!"

Hibari did not take orders from anyone, especially from his Secretary Mia Matteis. The girl was an even bigger mystery than Sawada Tsunayoshi. She had the body of a herbivore but her eyes shone with the spirit of a hunter, a carnivore. But despite that, he glared at her through narrow eyes. He refused to back down and he will not be cowed by a little cub like her.

She approached them, her eyes never leaving his. She stopped to stand beside her friend. "Chairman, I hardly think now would be an appropriate time to fight. This is a festival."

Her tone was polite, but her intentions behind them were as fierce as his bloodlust. She didn't appreciate the violence any more than Sawada Tsunayoshi did. Hibari stepped up until he was standing inches from her, his tonfa poised to strike yet she did not move from her position nor did she let her gaze waver. He stared down at the girl. She was mentally strong but physically weak. He could strike her then and there but the thought didn't really appeal to him.

Strong opponents rarely came and the girl was still just a cub. She had yet to grow into the hunter she was meant to be. The same could be said for Sawada Tsunayoshi although he still was unsure where he stood. Herbivore? Carnivore? Hibari did not like to wait but in this case, he will.

Just when he had hidden his weapons, several thugs – more than twenty – had shown up. Hibari growled. This was the very reason why the Disciplinary Committee was supervising the festival. Last year had been a near wreck from a bunch of low-life hooligans. This year was supposed to be different but these thugs had managed to worm their way in. What was even more pathetic was that they thought they could gang up on him.

"I'll call for cleanup in five minutes," Mia said. She pulled out her phone. Hibari smirked. He disliked her snarky attitude but she knew how he liked things done. He had made the right choice to make her his secretary.

"Mia…" Tsuna glanced at her. She smiled at the brunette, hands up.

"I'll stay back," she promised.

The Prefect fell into step with the herbivore standing behind him. Back to back, the two faced their opponents. "I don't need help," Hibari said.

"I didn't do this for you," was the brunette's retort.

Hibari knew that.

He took the first step and soon thugs were flying in the air. The two made quick work with their opponents. It was probably four minutes later that the younger male was panting. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, his brows furrowed. Since there was nothing more for Hibari to do, he let the herbivore keep the money and turned around to leave.

"Chairman." He glanced back. The girl held out the forms and he took it without saying anything. He looked at her, then at Sawada Tsunayoshi. The other boy was scrutinizing him – why? Hibari didn't know. He decided to leave without a word. Dealing with these two was twice more tiring than fighting and that was something.

* * *

Tsuna was still a coward, no matter what Mia said. He didn't have the courage to confess.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Mia looked very much at ease now and was joking with Yamamoto. He smiled when she laughed and turned to face ahead. They went to the spot where the girls promised to save for them before the fireworks. Kyoko-chan and Haru greeted them. Tsuna saw many of his other friends as well. Onii-san, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, his mom and Reborn. Fuuta dashed pass him to hug Mia who caught him with a laugh.

"You came!" Fuuta exclaimed.

Mia chuckled and ruffled his hair. Everybody chatted with one another and Tsuna decided to take his seat beside Mia. His muscles were taut sore but it was a good feeling and having Mia near him just practically made him feel all the better.

"You're not going to sit with Kyoko and Haru?" Mia asked him, her voice soft.

"I actually wanted to sit here."

Mia snorted. "You want to miss your chance with Kyoko? Alright, who are you and where is Tsuna?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Can't a guy enjoy his time with you?" But inside, his heart jumped in panic when he realized another problem – Kyoko-chan. He realized he didn't want her to think that way anymore, that Kyoko Sasagawa was the only girl he was ever interested in. He wanted her to stop thinking that. But how can he?

"That depends," Mia rambled, not noticing his inner conflict. "I mean, he has to be good looking. Great jaw and probably a six-foot-something with rock hard abs – I definitely would make his time enjoyable." she giggled at his sulky expression.

Tsuna pouted, not liking where that thought ended. She laughed at him. "Oh loosen up Tsuna! Always taking things so seriously…" Mia fondly shook her head while Tsuna was dying to do anything. He only began to notice that there was a certain distance between them and he didn't know how it got there. He scooted closer to her and grinned when she sent him a questionable look. After a moment of hesitation, she placed her head on his shoulder.

Tsuna had no words to say when the fireworks started. He 'ooo-ed' and 'aah-ed' with the rest. Soon his eyes drifted away from the sky to look at his friends that were gathered there and noted how blissfully normal they were. There was no escaped convict to worry about, no future responsibilities, no titles and no craziness. Just a group of kids hanging out together to enjoy a fireworks show. A particular big firework exploded in the sky and Mia gasped out, her hands coming up to hold onto his arm. A smile grew on his face.

A single thought formed in his mind. He wished that they could watch fireworks together like this again next year.

It was his ignorance though, that would be his undoing. At the back of his head, something stirred. He hadn't realized there was danger close until he was too late to stop it.

Standing outside the gates of Namimori Middle, the young man stared inauspiciously at the building. No one was around to see him vault over the gates as if they were nothing. No one saw how he easily broke into the student's records like some ghost. He skimmed through the documents until he found what he was looking for. When he held the paper up against the moonlight shining through the window, the image of a young girl with blonde hair appeared.

"Found you."

* * *

It was just a normal night after a normal day of doing nothing. So Mia didn't really have anything to worry about. Ever since the festival the day before, she felt… well she's not exactly moping but a little lighter.

Last night was nice, she thought as she absentmindedly peeled a carrot. If Hibari hadn't given her work then she would have been feeling sorry for herself the whole night. She had given the kimono back earlier and it was sad to say that she would miss it – it was a lovely thing to wear. She smiled slightly when she remembered the thrill of seeing the look on Tsuna's face when he saw her. Well maybe wearing pretty clothes aren't _so _bad, she thought with a giggle. She wouldn't deny also how it pleased her that Tsuna hung out with her even though Kyoko and Haru had gone all out to get his attention.

"Mia-nee, what else can I do?" Fuuta asked her.

"Can I leave it to you to stir the stew please?" Fuuta eagerly went to get a chair to stand on. Dinner that night was a simple, hearty stew reminiscing of Mia's childhood dishes. Afterwards, she sent the little boy to bed while she washed the dishes and took a bath.

Hot showers often soothed her body, no matter what the situation. There was just something to the running water that eased her thoughts to a tranquil flow. Would it be laughable that she thought best when taking a shower? She let herself be lost to it and closed her eyes. Sometimes she didn't think at all, nothing to worry about, just listening to the water as it hit her skin. The peace didn't last though and she opened her eyes.

She turned off the shower and listened. Nothing. Frowning, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She dismissed it and thought that it was Fuuta looking around her room. Wiping a hand across the mirror, she inspected her reflection. She was examining her eyes when a strange rustling sound caught her attention, promptly pulling her away from the mirror. It sounded it was coming from her father's room. Her frown returned, knowing that she strictly told Fuuta not to go in there. Perhaps she left the door unlocked? Fastening the towel tightly around herself, she went outside, dripping droplets of water in her wake. The door was left ajar and a sense of apprehension grew.

"Fuuta?" She swung the door open only to face the barrel of a gun. Her breathing was caught in her throat, her eyes fixated on the weapon.

"_Hullo." _A familiar, English male voice jostled her from her shock. She trailed the gun with her eyes until she saw a hand and then a face. Eyes like emeralds, she recognized him immediately.

"_I-Ian?"_ she gasped in disbelief. _"What are you doing here?!" _Then her jaw clenched tightly, realizing that Ian may not be who he was.

His eyes were cold as he regarded her. She was paralyzed by the hate she saw in those orbs. He smirked. _"Normally I'd enjoy seeing a girl in a towel but I'm not here to screw around_." He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and shoved her hard against the wall. He jammed the gun to her throat and she choked. His arrogant façade melted into a loathsome snarl. _"How did you know where to find us?" _he hissed.

Mia couldn't process what he was saying as she was highly aware of the cold metal digging in to her windpipe. Realizing this, Ian lessened the pressure and she gasped for air. He brought his face closer to hers, their noses almost touching. She could feel his hot breath and she instinctively turned away. He grabbed her face and forced her to look again.

"_You led them to us." _He said. His eyes were tight with anger. _"You tell me where they are!"_

"_I-I don't know who you're talking about!" _she cried and tried to push him away. He stepped closer, trapping her hands between their chests.

"_Like I haven't heard of that before,"_ he snarled. The gun dug harshly against her cheek and she shut her eyes when it jarred her teeth. _"You knew it was us. If you can't rat out your __little friends__," _he spat. _"You're useless to me." _

Before he could squeeze the trigger, a young boy cried out in a terrified voice, "Mia-nee!"

Quick to act Ian directed his gun at Fuuta to shoot him. Mia could not let that happen. She broke free from his grasp and tackled him to the floor before he could even squeeze the trigger.

"Go!" she shouted at the frozen boy. "GO!" she bit Ian's hand hard until she drew blood. He dropped the gun, roaring in pain. Fuuta quickly ran but Mia didn't have time to wonder if he was truly safe as Ian had backhanded her with his other hand and fell to the floor, grasping the side of her face in pain. He reached for his gun to go after Fuuta but Mia quickly got up and jumped on his back. The only thought in her head was that she couldn't let him go after Fuuta. Her sudden weight on his back made his knees collapse for a moment until he regained whatever balance he could and staggered outside the room, trying to get her off. He rammed her against anything, knocking things to the floor with a large crash. What finally did her was the wall and she let go, groaning at the pain that flared in her back.

Ian stepped back, huffing with fury. He stomped into the kitchen and she briefly heard her utensils clinking. She forced herself to stand up and just in time evade a knife from burying into her shoulder. She scrambled backwards into a table where a box of relics – that she still hadn't put away – fell to the floor beside her. Her hands tried to grasp for _anything _she could use. Ian stalked her, his eyes burning deep into her soul. Her hand closed around a familiar object, the size of a miniature horn. It was small but its end was sharp.

"_You,"_ hissed lowly. _"Are harder to kill than I thought."_

"_That's what makes me charming," _she quipped back at him. He lunged at her with her knife. She intercepted it by striking his fore arm with the palm of her hand, sending the blade flying and followed it after by slashing the small horn from his collarbone down to his chest. The small thing turned so hot that she dropped it. She realized it wasn't a horn. It was a claw.

Ian screamed in agony, the wound she gave him flared red as if he were burned. She kicked him off her and scrambled for the knife that lay a few feet away. Before her fingers could touch it, she was slammed to the ground on her side. Hands wounded tightly around her throat and she clawed them with her fingers. He raised her by the neck and slammed her head hard against the floor. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Mia was aware of the uncomfortable wet sticky feeling running through her hair though she could do nothing about it. She was dazed and helpless now. Ian's hands tightened around her throat and she could feel cool drops hitting her flesh. Somewhere in her mind, her towel must have gone undone but she didn't let herself continue thinking that as her oxygen was suddenly cut off. Her body wretched underneath Ian's as it begged for air. Her hands weakly tried to get his hands off her.

"Kghaa – " she choked out. Black spots danced around her vision and she could feel her hands growing weaker, her body becoming less responsive. Was she going to die now? At least Fuuta had gotten away, she thought as her consciousness began to drift. Her eyes rolled up and she saw a figure standing outside her front door with familiar spiky hair.

There was a roar of fury, the hands flew off her neck, and suddenly she could breathe again. And oh how much it hurt. The lack of air, the pain her body was feeling and the disorientation. She curled into herself as though it would lessen the pain. There were sounds of struggle happening around her but it sounded so distant.

She felt something drape over her naked form and she forced her eyes to open to look into a pair of onyx orbs.

"R-R-Reb-orn…" she croaked. "H-h… hurts."

"Don't talk Mia," The hitman said in the gentlest tone she had ever heard from him.

"Fu-gha…?"

"He's at home." Relieved, she struggled to smile.

The sound of glass shattering followed by a growl of frustration made her eyes flicker around, trying to sense where it was coming from. Two very familiar male voices called out her name fearfully but Mia couldn't move her head, feeling that every part of her had turned into lead. Reborn barked out something but Mia couldn't understand it. The pain in her head was slowly consuming her senses and her eyes were slowly closing.

"Mia no!" Reborn woke her. "You cannot sleep!"

Suddenly two pairs of warm hands reached out for her face. "Mia l-l-look at me okay?" Tsuna's frantic face swam into view. "Do not close your eyes!" Easy, her mind replied but she struggled to keep her lids open. She felt herself being lifted.

"Oh god," she heard him say in horror.

"Hayato find Shamal! Takeshi, you stay with me!" She had never heard Tsuna call the other boys by their first name. She supposed that propriety was thrown out of the window. Mia could fell him trembling, as she was taken outside. It was dark and it was late. Nobody was out and Tsuna walked in a brisk pace but was careful to not jostle her injured head.

Tsuna had never been so afraid in his whole life.

When Fuuta began pounding on his door at eleven o'clock at night, he knew something terrible has happened. Before Fuuta could even explain, he was out the door in seconds, leaving his two friends behind. He had feared the worst but never did he imagine the sight he would face when he arrived. The door was hanging wide open and when he looked into the apartment, he saw a man on all fours above his nearly naked best friend, strangling the life out of her.

Rage like he had never felt before burned through his veins. His vision turned red and with an animalistic roar, he threw himself against the man. He knocked the attacker off her but his opponent quickly rolled back to his feet again. Tsuna didn't let him do anything else as he assaulted the attacker with numerous kicks and punches but was blocked every single time. When he noticed that the attacker was favoring his left hand, Tsuna kicked it hard and he howled in pain. He staggered backwards into the kitchen and the young don followed him, his eyes flickering between orange and brown.

The arrival of his two friends made the young man realize that he was fighting a losing battle and jumped through the window before Tsuna could stop him. Tsuna wanted to go after him but he heard Reborn say something sharply. He whirled around to see both Gokudera and Yamamoto frozen by the door but it was Mia who demanded his attention. He flew to her side and cradled her head. He begged for her to look at him, to stay awake. She listened to him. Looking disoriented and weak, he almost cried then and there. But she couldn't stay here and she had to be treated. He carefully lifted her, trying hard not to have the blanket covering her fall and felt something wet soak his shirt. Horror overcame him when he realized it was blood. He barked out orders to his friends and they obeyed without question.

"We can't take her to the hospital," Reborn said. "Take her home Tsuna, I'll have Bianchi keep Maman occupied."

Tsuna could have argued that Mia needed to be taken to the hospital but he didn't. He trusted the hitman to know what he was doing. He tried to go as fast as he could without jostling her so much. He often looked at her to see if her eyes were still focused on him. He was slightly relieved when her eyes blinked at him. He couldn't focus on anything else other than getting her somewhere safe. The door to his home was held open by Yamamoto and he quickly strode in. He passed by the living room where he heard his mother's voice exclaiming that she was happy to go to a spa the next day. He didn't bother listening and went straight up to his room where he gently laid her on her side.

She whimpered in pain. He was agonized that he could do nothing for her. Why? He thought. Why did she have to be hurt? Reborn suddenly materialized by his side.

"Why would – " Tsuna choked. "Why would anyone attack her?"

"We're not sure yet what their intentions were." The hitman was tense too and Tsuna realized that Reborn was _angry_. "But we'll soon find out."

"What if it was because of me?" Tsuna whispered.

Reborn smacked his head with a Leon-Pole and he yelped. "Ridiculous. This is something different."

"How?" Tsuna cried. "I'm Vongola Decimo! What else could it be?" He pounded on his chest to emphasize his point. It _had _to be his fault. There was no way around it. This happened because she was involved with him. Before he could even feel guilty, Shamal arrived. The doctor looked the most serious and most sober he had ever seen him. He quickly tended to her head.

"Is she concussed?" Reborn asked.

"Miraculously, no." Shamal tried to lift the fabric to look at her body but was stopped when Tsuna slapped his hand away.

"Keep your perverted hands to yourself," the younger boy all but snarled. Shamal would have attacked him had it not been for the smoldering orange eyes. He lifted his hands, palms up.

"Tsuna," Reborn placated his student calmly. "Mia needs to be treated. You must calm down." Tsuna looked like he had no intention to as his breathing became heavy, his hands curled into fists so tightly that the whites showed around his knuckles and his shoulders were shaking. A feminine hand rested on the tensed boy's shoulder and he looked up to see it was Bianchi. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't do anything." The hitwoman promised. Tsuna believed her. He nodded slightly, to show that he understood. Bianchi squeezed his shoulder. "Go on outside. Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi are worrying out of their minds." Tsuna didn't want to go, he really didn't want to. But he couldn't hang around either, knowing what they would have to do. He hated it, knowing that Shamal would see her like that. But even worse he was afraid that if he saw anything else that that person did to her he would fly off to the sky, find that bastard, and possibly kill him.

"Tsuna, control yourself." Reborn repeated. "Look into the mirror."

Why? He wanted to ask but found himself turning to look at the Leon-Mirror. His eyes that were usually brown, was now a deep sunset hued orange. "How?" he gasped. Instantly the orange faded to brown and his eyes were back to normal.

"Control your emotions," Reborn told him. "If you can't handle it then get out before you set something on fire."

Set something on fire. Can that happen when he wasn't in hyper mode? He wasn't sure. His own powers were a mystery to him. He didn't want to leave Mia – oh god how he didn't want to – but he had to. It was just as for her sake as it was for his. But before he did, he reached out for her hand and pressed a kiss on her palm. Then, without looking at the people around him, he fled the room. When he closed the door he leaned his back against it.

"Tenth…" Tsuna looked up. Deep concern was etched on his friend's faces.

"Is it… right to take Mia here instead of the hospital?" Yamamoto asked, frowning.

Tsuna sighed heavily. "Reborn has his reasons."

"But that's crazy! She needs medical help!" Yamamoto protested.

"Baseball nut, this is serious!" Gokudera snapped. "Whoever attacked her must have come from a different Family. If the Lady were to be taken to the hospital, anything could happen – an enemy might disguise themselves as medical personnel and we wouldn't know until it was too late."

Tsuna hadn't thought of it that way before. Reborn knew what he was doing.

"Family? You mean that Mafia game we play? This is too much for a game," Yamamoto said, confused. Tsuna held a hand up to the bomber before he exploded at his friend.

"Yamamoto – no, Takeshi," he started, eyes shining seriously. "This is no game. Everything is _real_. I'm Vongola Decimo, the next heir in line for position of boss for the Vongola Family. Gokudera, Bianchi, Reborn… they're all part of the Mafia." Tsuna stared earnestly into his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry I involved you but know that you can walk away if you want. Mia and I won't blame you for it."

The usual cheerful boy fell silent. When Tsuna dropped the mannerism, he knew he was being serious. They waited for his reaction. In the end, Yamamoto Takeshi looked resigned. He smiled tiredly at them and Tsuna let out a breath he was holding. He was afraid that Yamamoto would reject him if he realized the truth.

"I don't walk out on my friends," Takeshi declared, eyes resolute. "I couldn't care less even if you were aliens!"

"As would I," Hayato quickly added, not wanting to lose against the other.

Tsuna smiled despite the worry that gnawed at him from the inside. "Is it alright with you guys if I called you by your first names?" Their smiles were comfortingly warm as they regarded him.

"I don't mind one bit."

"Of course Tenth."

* * *

When Mia awoke it was because she could hear the birds chirping outside. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she heavily rose from the bed, wincing at the pain she felt that vibrated through her body. It felt like Reborn had thrown her off the Grand Canyon, she thought when she tried to sit up straight. Why was she feeling so shitty? Did Reborn throw her off a cliff? She raised a hand to her head and felt bandages wrapped around it.

"Wha – " Her throat flared up in pain and her hands flew to it. Images of last night flashed into her mind and her shoulders slumped as she numbed. Ian. Ian had come here to Japan and found her. He accused her of leading _them _– whoever the hell they were – and tried to kill her. She had fought him with just her teeth and nails. He was about to kill her when… Tsuna saved her. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked around the room she was in. It was Tsuna's room. What was she doing here? She assumed she would have been taken to the hospital instead.

"Feeling better Mia?" Reborn suddenly asked her out of nowhere. When she couldn't reply, he jumped to her lap to look at her with his big black eyes and noticed how her hand was still against her throat. "Mia, what I'm about to do you must not tell to no one. Understand?"

She nodded and the hitman baby placed a small hand against her throat. His pacifier glowed a brilliant light and she shut her eyes. A tingling sensation grew in her throat that quickly became an unbearable itch. "Bear with it Mia," Reborn sternly told her. Her hands fisted into the sheets until it was over and Reborn had removed his hand.

"What was that?" she found herself saying, and then froze in surprise. She was healed!

"Not quite," Reborn told her. He knew what she was thinking. "I've only accelerated your body's healing capabilities. Right now, all you have left are bruises. I've also healed your head to stop the bleeding."

She nodded, accepting the explanation. She realized that she was wearing clothes that were not her own, a baggy t-shirt and women's boxers. She recognized the shirt as Tsuna's and the boxers must have been Bianchi's.

"Where's Tsuna?" she asked, her voice oddly detached.

"He'll be back. Maman sent him to go shopping."

"How long…?"

"You've been out for seventeen hours. It's four in the afternoon."

Mia nodded again, still feeling cold and lied back down again. She felt Reborn's weight disappear and she rolled to her side, clutching the sheets. He didn't talk to her anymore and Mia was content to not speak. Mia didn't know how long she stared at the opposite wall. Even when the room grew dark she hadn't moved an inch. Not until the light flipped on and she felt a weight sit behind her.

"Mia?" she heard. The cold numbness that she felt slowly melted away and she shifted to look at him. From the bags underneath his eyes she knew he hadn't slept at all. Did he worry about her so much? She slowly got up, ignoring his protests to lie down. She stared at him emotionlessly for a second before her mask began to crack.

"Tsuna I…" she broke off into a rare sob.

Tsuna was still as a statue, paralyzed with a kind terror he'd never experienced before. Mia was crying. Strong-willed, stubborn, sarcastic Mia was crying and he had no fucking idea what to do. Nothing could prepare him for this, even if Reborn thought of training him. He had never seen Mia break down. He would have preferred if she was raging to her heart's content. An angry Mia was better than a sad Mia. As he watched her hands cover her face to stifle the sobs that tried to escape her body, it hit him that he wanted nothing more than to stop her crying. He pulled her to his chest, trying to make her feel that she was here, that she was safe.

She was struggling; he could feel, with herself. She was trying to stop herself from crying. He ran a hand through her hair. "Shh," he murmured. "I'm here." Her tears soaked his shirt but he didn't mind.

"It's my fault," she mumbled, repeating her words over and over. "It's always my fault."

His arms around her tightened. "If it's anyone's fault its mine," he said to her. Mia shook her head and pulled back. Tears glittered on her cheeks. His heart broke at the sight of her crying face. He _hated _it.

"Y-You don't understand Tsuna." She bit her lip. Tsuna wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"No, I do." He told her firmly. "I don't know which Family he's from but I'll find him. I promise you." Just thinking of what happened last night… his expression hardened.

She shook her head again. She sniffled and scrubbed the wetness from her face with her hands. "Tsuna… he's not from the Mafia."

He stiffened in shock. "Wha – how did you know?"

"He-He didn't go after Fuuta or the Vongola documents… he was after _me_. I… I…" she recalled the news reports that followed at night after her trip there. Argentum Works had been completely wrecked and people living in it missing. Ian had come for revenge, she knew now. He came because someone _died_. It was the only logical explanation. The rage of his eyes was still clear to her, even now.

"S-Someone died Tsuna," she confessed mournfully. "It was my fault."

But Tsuna didn't understand half of what she was saying. He smoothed her hair made her look at him in the eyes. "Slow it down Mia. I don't understand."

She nodded slowly and began to tell him of what happened from when she was in England. She told him of her broken memories that came to her as a result of Mukuro's interference. The longer he heard, the colder he began to feel. He realized it was fear. If they were dealing with the Mafia, then the Vongola could have handled it. But it wasn't. Whoever Mia had managed to get herself tangled with weren't part of the Mafia at all. Reborn had just informed him earlier that there was no match, no records for the unnamed attacker; it was as if the person didn't exist.

He brought her to his chest again, his cheek on top of her head. "What did you get yourself into Mia?" he said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry," she said brokenly.

He was angry at her for being so foolish, for not telling him before. But he was also angry at this 'Ian'. How dare he hurt her, made her cry like this? Mia would never intentionally hurt anyone.

"He'll come back," she whispered.

"I won't let him touch you," he promised into her hair.

"Tsuna… w-what if he goes after someone else to get to me?" she said in a terrified whisper. "What if he goes after my Papa?"

Tsuna hadn't considered that and his heart nearly stopped at the thought of it. He quickly relaxed his body, not wanting Mia to think her father might be in danger. "He'll be alright," he said lightly, voice optimistic.

"How can you be so sure?" She raised her head to look at him in the eye. She looked so afraid, so fragile that he didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

"Intuition remember?" he lied. He watched as confusion flittered across her face before acceptance settled. She nodded, a bit of hope coming into her eyes. Relief washed over him.

"I…I believe you." His heart clenched at how much faith was in her words. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want her to get worked up over it either. "I always know I can trust you Tsuna. Even with my life." Her expression broke into a watery smile.

He couldn't help it. The urge to kiss her had grown so much he couldn't resist it. But the rational side of him, the one that argued a lot with his other irrational side, said that Mia's feelings were on cracked ice and that he should tread carefully. Instead, he forced himself to be content with a kiss on her forehead. When he looked at her expression, he thought he saw a trace of guilt but it was quickly overshadowed by happiness.

He pointedly looked away even though he knew his cheeks were red. He heard her chuckle and he knew everything was as it should be. He heard something that made him turn even redder. "Tsuna… I'm not wearing a bra."

If that wasn't awkward then he didn't know what. His hands flew off of her as if she shocked him and he skittered off the bed. This time, Mia was laughing now. He thought that he wouldn't mind if she was laughing at his expense. He loved hearing her laugh.

* * *

Later that night, Mia woke in the middle of the night. She rose from the bed, wincing as her back ached. Looking around the dark room, she saw Tsuna's dark silhouette on the floor where he slept. Guilt twisted in her heart at the thought at what she was going to do and she hoped that Tsuna won't be too angry at her for it. She climbed off the bed slowly and silently made her way to the door. Looking back on her closest friend, Mia thought back earlier. At the tingling feeling that fluttered in her heart when he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

But she had no choice. She quietly left.

She walked down the streets of Namimori barefooted when she was stopped by Reborn. He waited for her outside of her apartment complex.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Are you going to stop me?" she asked back, sounding oddly calm.

"Depends. What are you going to do?"

She looked ridiculously haggard and small in her clothes – definitely nothing dangerous – but Reborn was struck at how coldly calculative her expression was. Her eyes were flashing in the dark like two hungry orbs. Hungry for what, he'll know soon enough. Her eyes continued to study him until she sighed.

"No point hiding it," she sighed. "I'm going to Tokyo to check on my Papa."

Reborn actually expected more. "And what happens if 'Ian' finds you?"

Her eyes were forbidding and empty when she answered rather flippantly. "Probably kill him."

If Reborn was an innocent, ignorant fool he would have sucked in a breath. She said it so easily, so surely. He wondered if this really was Mia.

"Why?"

"I want answers and I plan on getting them."

Then she walked pass the hitman. Reborn didn't stop her.

* * *

***whistles innocently* Well... I'll just walk out through this door now... yep. **


	26. Hibari

**What is up guys? I'm really sorry for the delay, I've been balancing my school work with my part time job. Talk about exhausting. To make matters worse, my school made it a requirement for graduating 4th year students to participate in service to the Church for 25 hours until September. **

**This is why I don't take the Church's side on debates regarding the future of the country. Forced spirituality is bullshit. Is it not bad enough that there is a lack of sincerity when participating? **

***wipes forehead* gotta stop my rant there. Anyway, this might take two chapters more. I wanted it to be longer but alas, I am in sore need of a good sleep. But thank you all for the wonderful reviews - you guys make me feel awesome. I really feel grateful so I have a surprise at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. This might be off topic but I have changed my spiritual path to Druidism.**

* * *

Hands that she didn't know who belonged to took her outside of the ruins. They made her sit outside where a crowd of locals began to grow. They murmured to each other fearfully. Mia could hear them. They said that her parents had awakened a curse inside the monastery, that the earthquake was the doing of the curse. Mia pressed her small hands against her ears to block them out.

That was a lie. There was no curse in those ruins. She thought, still rather much in shock.

But her mama was _gone_. She was never coming back and it was _her fault_. The words repeated themselves in her head, taunting her to no end._ Her fault._ Disappear. She wanted to fade into the dark._ Her fault._ The sound of the ground groaning terrifyingly around her, the look on her mama's face when she realized that Mia couldn't save her and the hand that still reached out. _Her fault._ Her papa's voice was loud and it completely silenced the crowd.

"Where's my wife?!"

"Papa?" He rushed towards her. He checked her for injuries but Mia wasn't hurt.

"Mia? Oh thank god – where's your mother? Is she here?" His glasses were broken and there were numerous cuts on her papa's face. Mia couldn't answer. Her papa shook her slightly. "Mia?" Reflected by those lenses she saw her own face. She was scared. But for who? Herself?

_Her fault._

She should have stayed where she was. If she hadn't gone into those ruins and found that door…

_Her fault._

Her eyes snapped open. Placing a hand against her cold cheek she winced as she moved her stiff neck. Sleeping while sitting was never a good idea. She sighed and leaned back on the train seat. It was still dark out but she was lucky that there was still some form of transportation accessible to Tokyo. For now, she was the only one in the train compartment.

Her fault…

She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. No, this isn't the time for her to be wallowing in lost memories. She needed to check on her Papa and trick Ian into telling her what she needed to know. If he really believed that it was her who led whoever 'they' were, she wanted to know who 'they' are. The door from the other cart opened and Mia nervously tugged down her hat. An old woman came inside to sit on the opposite seat in front of her. She studied the other suspiciously. The old lady gave her a wrinkled smile which she politely returned.

Mia Matteis was paranoid. There, hoped that help. She had dressed herself as a boy. Of course, what with the way her body was her clothes weren't appropriate so she had to um… _procure_ clothing elsewhere. Luckily for her, Tsuna had forgotten two or three shirts at her home. She used that, threw on a pretty sweet high collared jacket that was hanging outside of Hayato's balcony, stuffed her hair into Papa's lame cap and voila! Hopefully she looked like a guy. She even went through the trouble of flattening her breasts.

As much as she wanted to meet Ian, she had to know if her Pa was alright first. Rolling her head so that she could look outside, she wondered if Tsuna would high mighty be pissed off.

What was she thinking? Of course he would be pissed! Once he realizes that she left what would stop him from coming after her – or worse – fly after her? A small green chameleon crawled from out of her shirt. She looked down.

"Hey Leon," she greeted it. Leon licked her jaw then crawled back inside her shirt. She had to hold in her laughter as she felt him crawl over her skin.

She did feel better that Leon was with her. It meant that Tsuna couldn't go into Hyper Mode without the Rebuke Bullet. It did surprise her that Reborn let him come with her or that he even let her go in the first place. Smiling bitterly, she wondered if Reborn wanted to wash his hands of her.

She didn't go back to sleep, not wanting to experience a nightmare. Tsuna would be waking up soon. He always woke up early ever since she had gotten him into the habit. A few minutes after dawn she felt her phone vibrate. Preparing herself, she answered the phone and nearly had her ear blown off.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" _Oh boy was Tsuna mad. Still, she didn't expect for him to catch on pretty quick. If he hadn't figured out on his own then Reborn must have told him. The desperation in his tone told her otherwise. His intuition must have caught on to her.

"Tsuna, don't worry alright?"

"_Don't. Worry." _She cringed. _"Of course I'm worried! You're injured for the love of – " _Tsuna broke off into growl of frustration. That was right, she thought. Touching her throat, her fingers grazed the healing bruises. She almost forgot how Reborn healed her but she doubted that Tsuna knew that. _"Don't you understand the situation you're in? That bastard is still walking around! I can't protect you if I'm not near you!" _

But that was the thing wasn't it? She didn't want to be protected. "You don't need to," she told him. "I can take care of myself."

There was silence on the other side. _"You have got to be kidding me," _he said in disbelief. _"Did he hit your head too hard? Did you forget what he did?" _

"How can I?" she retorted. "Damn, my head is still sore."

"_Mia, come home," _he pleaded with her. _"This is stupid. Why are you even out there? Wherever the hell you are?"_

How was she supposed to explain this? She didn't even know what the hell she was doing. There was just this… _pull_, a compulsion to know the truth. She had brought this on herself. So it was her responsibility to deal with it. It would have been easier for her to let the boys protect her but she had never been one to make the easy choices.

"You're right, this is stupid." She admitted. "But you know me – I don't let people do my work."

"_This isn't your fault –" _

"Wrong. It is." She cut him off. "There's more to this than you think Tsuna and I'm going to figure it out."

"_Then let me help you_."

"I'm sorry." Then she cut the call and turned her phone off. She felt like a coward, just leaving him like that. But she pushed those feelings aside and steeled herself. She had brought this upon herself so it was her problem, not Tsuna's.

* * *

He stared at the phone he held in his hand. Mia had deliberately shut him off. Why was she so bullheaded? Why couldn't she let them help her? What did she think friends were for? Without knowing what he was doing, he had set his hand ablaze.

"Gah!" He shook his hand in fright. "I can't put it out!"

Out of nowhere, a huge steel ball – the kind usually used in construction but smaller in the size of a basketball – crushed his ribs against the wall. The flame extinguished itself and the ball was pulled away. He dropped to the floor groaning and cradling his aching chest.

"Dame-Tsuna, I _told _you to control yourself." Reborn hefted the steel ball as if it was nothing in his hand. "She said she'll take care of it so don't worry yourself."

"What do you know?" he found himself snapping at his tutor. He got up to his feet. "Mia isn't like me, Hayato or Takeshi. She's not a fighter!"

"Of course she is," Reborn calmly replied. "If she wasn't, then those Yakuza would have done all sorts of things to her, Mukuro would have taken over her mind. She would have let Ian kill her." Tsuna flinched as each scenario played in his head.

"B-but you said it yourself. She's a _thinker_, not a _fighter_."

"Stupid Tsuna, I told you she was a thinker _first_ before being a fighter." Reborn tossed the steel ball on his bed. The weight made the bed bend into a 'V' shape. "Let her prove herself."

"I don't need to be proved!" he cried. His fists curled and he bowed his head. Was this the reason Mia left? Just to prove herself? Hiding secrets was one thing, running off and leaving her friends behind to deal with her problem was a matter different altogether. It hurt him. All he ever wanted from her was to be safe because apparently, anything dangerous within ten miles attracted her like a Lord of the Rings geek convention.

He turned to leave his room. "I'm going after her."

He hadn't even taken a step when Reborn smashed him down on the floor. His spine cracked loudly and curses both in Japanese and Italian spewed from his mouth like a waterfall. The hitman stomped hard on his head and Tsuna ended up kissing the floor.

"Dame-Tsuna, I didn't let her go alone."

Tsuna tried to say something but was muffled. Reborn removed his foot and his student gasped for air. "What do you mean?" said Tsuna, panting.

"Rejoice, I left Mia in Leon's care."

It took Tsuna a moment to digest that. Leon. Reborn's shape-changing _chameleon_. Well, that did explain why he hadn't seen the little green guy. But wait, wouldn't that mean that Mia went alone with _just _a chameleon for company?

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" he squirmed underneath the weight of his tutor. Reborn pressed his foot at the side of his head, forcing him to look up at his tutor by glancing sideways.

"I gave her _insurance_." Reborn was frighteningly serious. Tsuna stopped squirming. "Leon is _my_ partner and just as much as of a tutor as I am. Mia is much as my student as _you_ are. This is her trial and in my stead, Leon went with her."

"Isn't he supposed to turn into a ball when that happens?"

"He would have if there was anything he could give."

"What?" From his position on the floor, his neck was starting to hurt as he tried to turn to look at his tutor fully. Reborn didn't answer and instead wrenched the steel ball back on to his bed. His bed didn't survive a second one as its metal legs gave out where it resembled a large mangled heap of junk. Reborn jumped off him. Breathing became much easier and he rolled to his back, wincing.

"Now, since you're so eager to go after your fair Lady – " Tsuna turned a wonderful shade of pink. " – I'll let you go on the condition that you have to beat me first."

The blood drained from the young boss' face.

Reborn smirked underneath his fedora, letting out a trickle of intense malicious aura, one that struck dangerous to his opponent's head, fill the room. His student flinched when he sensed it. He watched as Tsuna slowly rose to his feet, fear written into every movement and twitch. Reborn casually took out a gun he had hidden in one of Tsuna's drawers and drew it.

"I don't have a single Dying Will Bullet Tsuna. Just so you know."

Tsuna balked at that. Reborn's smirk widened.

"Still gonna go after her?"

Tsuna visibly gulped. His eyes darted from the door to the window as if he was contemplating which route would be best to take. The brunette sighed heavily. "The things I do for that girl…" he muttered. Reborn would have grinned but it would break his act. He settled for a wicked chuckle.

"You're a thousand years too early to take _me _on."

Tsuna rolled his shoulders back, preparing himself for the beat down of a lifetime. "I'll have to make sure to shorten that to ten then." said Tsuna breathlessly.

"Don't worry Tsuna. I won't kill you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

* * *

Ten minutes after setting foot in Tokyo, Mia was already knee-deep in shit.

It was nothing serious at first. She had just stepped out into the station, realized she had no map, and went to look for one. After buying one from a tourist stall, she had wandered away from the busy streets, wanting to be seen only by few lest anyone who had the brain to figure out she was a girl. After a few random turns she had run into a group of thugs who were mugging an innocent man in an abandoned alley.

"Oh shit," she cursed when they saw her.

There were four of them. All stupid and mean looking… Mia slowly backed away. She _hated_ it when bullies get together. Somehow she wished Hayato was here to blow them to bits then quickly disposed of that thought. She was becoming too dependent. She didn't want that. One of them shoved her back and she hit a vending machine. She winced when her back acted up – it was still sore from her little dance with Ian. Reborn obviously didn't heal that.

"You saw nothing right?"

Mia licked her lips and looked down, the rim of her hat hiding her expression. "I-I saw nothing." From the corner of her eye, she could see the poor guy crawl away but didn't get far. He ended up passing out on the concrete floor.

They shoved her again, rattling her brain. One with a horrible puke-orange beanie brought his face close to her ear. "That's a nice jacket you have on. I like it."

Of course, being Mia, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Thanks, I picked it out from your mother's closet last night."

When deep in shit, one must be ready to duck. Or something like that as Uncle Ben directed her to. Beanie guy was so mad his face turned purple. The combination of orange and purple was enough of a warning sign to duck. Beanie guy's fist rebounded off the glass and he yelped in pain. Mia kicked him off her, sending him down on his back. She felt Leon crawl into her hand.

"You little shi – "

Something grew long in her hand that quickly became heavy. Fingers curling tightly around the object, she winged it as hard as she could and hit Beanie guy square on the jaw. He crashed against one of his friends and they fell backwards. Beanie guy was knocked out cold. Mia gaped in shock at what she had done.

"Where the hell did he get that bat?!" said one of them. "And why is it fucking green?!"

Mia looked down. Indeed, she was holding a green bat.

"Fucking waste that bastard!"

"Oh hell," she muttered and slowly backed away. She was injured, sore and aching. Fighting was out of the option. She needed a distraction. She looked down at the green bat, her eyes locking on Leon's yellow lizard orbs. "Leon, you can turn into a flash grenade right?" she pleaded.

Leon grew shorted, the weight becoming lighter, as he shifted into a new form. Mia grinned, looking to all in the world like a juvenile bomber. Her chameleon friend peered at her with his yellow reptilian eyes.

"W-What the hell is with that bat?"

"Is that… a grenade?!" They backed away from her as she held the grenade up threateningly.

"Back off!" she yelled. She slowly circled around to the unconscious person. Lowering herself to his side, she roughly shook his shoulder. "Wake up. Wake up," she said. "Come on man." The thugs slowly approached them. Her hand gripped Leon tightly. Thankfully he started to stir. She pulled off the pin, grinning, and threw it at her attacker's feet. Light flashed like thunder, completely blinding everyone in the vicinity except for Mia who had hidden her eyes underneath her cap. The thugs were clawing at their eyes and staggering around like drunks. Mia took this moment to get away.

Her companion (?) pushed himself up and she took his arm, wrapped it around her neck and pulled him up. "Let's go while they're still distracted." She hurriedly led them away. As she passed the group, she felt Leon crawl up inside her pant leg.

After hauling the guy's heavy ass, she dumped him on to a park bench and collapsed on her back on the lush green park grass behind it, exhausted. It hasn't even been an hour and already she was in trouble. Did Tsuna's luck (was it even luck?) rub off on her? After catching her breath she sat up.

"Thank you for helping me," said a voice from the bench.

"It's fine." She waved him off. Now that that was taken cared of… "Hey, can you point me out where Tokyo University is?" The guy she helped peered over the bench with thick nerdy black glasses to look at her incredulously.

"Are you a student there? I don't think I've ever seen you on campus before."

Mia took a closer look at her 'damsel'. He was thin, with a head full of bed head raven-black hair. Behind his glasses he had steel-gray eyes. Mia was suddenly struck with a sense of familiarity. "I… um… I was just going to visit a friend. So you're a student?"

"I'm Hibari Eisen, a medical student." He introduced himself and held out a hand to her over the bench.

Mia was too shocked to take it. _Of all the things… _ His hand fell awkwardly. "So you're…?"

Mia blushed and shot up standing. She bowed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I was just… uh… surprised." Eisen stared at her.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"I'm Hinata… Sui Hinata. I'm only in my second year in middle school." Hopefully he couldn't tell that she wasn't Japanese. "My apologies Eisen-san, I didn't mean to be rude."

Eisen also stood up. He pushed his glasses slightly up. "No, it's fine. I owe you for the save back there." She nodded, head still bowed. "Since you seem like you're not from around here, I'll help you. I have classes soon. Come on, it's this way." Mia trailed behind Eisen. Eisen was a Hibari. She wondered if he was related to the Hibari back home. Although judging by his expression earlier, it was likely that he is related to Hibari Kyoya. It was weird because she always had an impression that all those in the Hibari clan were frighteningly scary… and strong. But Eisen looked as harmless as Tsuna did before Reborn began training him.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he suddenly spoke up and nearly scaring her disguise off of her. "I'm not quite like the other members of my family."

Bewildered, Mia said, "Huh?"

He glanced back at her. "So which Hibari did you meet?"

"Um… Hibari Kyoya."

Eisen nearly tripped over himself when he heard that. He stopped and stared at her with wide eyes and jaw hanging loosely. "For real?" She nodded. "Is he still beating the crap out of people?" She nodded again. Eisen ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't seen him in years. He hasn't changed a bit."

"So um…" she started nervously. "You guys are…?"

"Cousins." With that, Eisen turned back around and resumed walking. Mia let it drop there. It was clear that Eisen didn't want to talk about it anymore. She was ashamed to admit that she expected Eisen to be like the Chairman. He seemed like a nice guy albeit a bit withdrawn. He liked people as much as Hibari Kyoya did. He stuck near the road and walked at the edge of crowds. She wondered if all those in the Hibari clan were like that.

When the large gates were clear to her, Mia stopped to admire the view. For every university or college she went with her Pa, she had to admit that Tokyo University was in her top list of impressive institutions because it was certainly impressive although in her opinion, even if she had never stepped foot into the place, it couldn't match Oxford by tradition and grandeur. The shape reminded her of an organ that was found in old churches that could have looked like they had come from _Dracula_'s time.

"Hey." She looked to find Eisen staring at her oddly. "I'm leaving you now."

"Oh! Ah… thank you very much Eisen-san!" she bowed in gratitude.

"Yeah. Good bye Hinata-kun." Without even giving her a final glance, he left. Her mouth turned downwards. Another thing he had in common with the Chairman… crappy social skills. She was exaggerating though – Eisen was definitely much more polite than his cousin. Still, if that wasn't rude then it was hella awkward. The noon sun heated the exposed skin on her neck, reminding her that she had important things to do. Glancing up once more at the building, she went in.

A sense of urgency was steadily growing inside her with each step and worry began to gnaw her stomach. She walked faster, not really thinking but not necessarily bumping into anyone either. The campus was too large. She ended up asking a student to point her in the right direction. Luckily for her, they knew her Pa. After thanking them, she headed off to the direction where the student pointed. She was going to see her Pa soon. If Tsuna was right, then she'll never doubt his Intuition ever again.

Something just felt wrong though. Granted, she knew she could walk into a trap. If Ian was really after her head, he would hit where it would hurt her most – her family would be the first in mind. This would sound really wrong but she would do the same if she was planning on killing someone in revenge. She stopped walking and looked behind her. The corridor she was in was empty and it was quiet. Her breathing hitched in her throat. Where were the people? A feeling akin to ice was sliding down her spine. When did she stop paying around her surroundings?

…Was Ian here?

No. Stop it!

She forced herself to think. Ian couldn't possibly have managed to corner her all alone in the middle of day classes. It felt constricting, like she was boxed in with nowhere to hide. Help. She needed to call for help but before she could utter a word, she noticed that the corner of her vision was blurred. Standing a few meters away from her were two female students chatting happily. Mia remained completely still, unable to move, she was too scared to lose this opportunity. She didn't even move her eyes. Their image was blurry, as if she was looking at a TV with horrible reception. Faces were blurred but somehow, she knew they were real although she couldn't hear a damn thing they were saying. It was like the audio was cut from the footage. They passed by her and she _smelled_ the other girl's perfume of scented flowers. She whipped around, to look at them fully but was met with the mirror image of the empty, silent corridor.

"Am I hallucinating?" she murmured to herself. She felt worried, frightened and perplexed.

The silence was damning to her ears.

Never mind that there was at least ten feet of open space around her – she felt trapped like a hunted animal. But it couldn't be, her mind rationalized. She had walked into a university in the middle of the day while it was still full of people and from her experience, no matter where you are or what country you were; students were bound to be noisy. A professor's voice could always be heard through doors, pens scratching against paper, the tapping of a finger on the surface of a table out of boredom, and constant chatter.

She couldn't hear anything.

She couldn't _see_ anything.

But she could still smell.

A newly waxed floor, the mixed scents of musk and perfume, hell, she could even smell the carbon of a soda from where she stood. Two of her senses have been rendered useless but her sense of smell was still there. After realizing that, small cracks began appearing at the edge of her vision. She _had_ experienced this before but under different circumstances.

Her blood was pulsing hotly beneath her veins as an answer dawned upon her.

_None of it was real._

The cracks became bigger now but things had gotten hazy as well. It was as if someone had implanted glass eyeballs in her head and film covered them like mist. Something inside her rolled, like a switch was flipped and suddenly she could feel the small pinpricks of needles trying to invade her mind.

Illusions.

As soon as she realized it, the cracks had grown all across her sight. Was Ian an illusionist? There was no time to consider that. All that she knew was that someone was using an illusion on her.

"Freaking hate illusions," she growled under her breath. Swiveling on the spot, she headed towards a glass-encased box that was sitting plainly in the open. This illusion was meant to trap her into thinking she was all alone when that was a lie. It tricked her into thinking that there was no one around however her surroundings remained unchanged. Despite her hazard sight, she could make out the fierce snarl of defiance on her face reflected by the glass. Written on the glass with bold red letters was _'Pull during emergency.'_ Inside was a red lever.

Who was the hunted now? She thought and smashed the glass with her elbow. Glass rained down on her feet and her arm stung but she ignored it. She flexed her arm and then she pulled the lever down.

Sound exploded into her ears as the fire alarm sounded off. The illusion vanished like mist and Mia stood there for a moment, admiring her quick thinking before she realized what she had done. Doors burst open and students, all in panic, were running down the corridors like a tsunami. Mia didn't want to be trampled to death and ran. The siren was still wailing wildly and Mia had no idea where she was going. A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and jerked her inside a room.

"Ow! Hey! Hinata-kun it's me!" Mia stopped fighting. She stopped biting the hand that held her to look up.

"Eisen-san!" she exclaimed, horrified and released his poor hand.

The older boy cradled his hand. "Did you think I was going to kill you or something? Man you bite deep." He prodded his damaged bleeding skin. He hissed.

Guilt flooded her. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were – you caught me by surprise."

He glanced at her briefly then back to his hand. "Just wait a minute alright?" He got up and went towards the back of the room. Mia realized that she was in a biology room. Well, she thinks it was. A mannequin of the human anatomy was standing at the corner. Charts of things like the nervous system hung above the white boards. Eisen returned to her, carrying a first aid kit. He began to treat his wounds with practiced ease. Outside, she could still hear the fire alarm still going on.

"Why aren't you outside with the rest?" she asked him. He didn't look at her as he wrapped gauze around his hand.

"And get run down?" he snorted. "I'd rather wait out until I'm sure I won't get trampled over."

"What if there's a fire?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her then jerked his head towards the windows. "We're on the first floor. Pretty sure I can get out from here."

"Well why am I here?"

He finished wrapping his hand and leaned on the high desk to look at her. "I want know why a _girl_ is disguising herself as a boy." Mia stiffened. "You're not a stalker are you? Going after a hot 'senpai'." He quoted with his fingers mockingly.

"I – how did you know I was a girl?" she asked him, still very much in shock.

"Mannerisms. Did you know your hips sway when you walk?"

"You knew just by looking at how I _walk_?" she said, completely thrown off by his observation skills. She didn't even notice him watching her when she was watching him the whole time! He shrugged.

"It was just a speculation. Then you proved me right when you admitted it."

The shock had worn off when she realized he tricked her into admitting the truth. Mia wasn't angry – although she was at herself – in fact; she was impressed by his cleverness. "Huh," she said mindlessly and pulled off her cap. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in a mess. "You're good."

He blinked at her and fixed his glasses accordingly.

"Give me your arm. It's bleeding." It looked like he was unprepared for that.

Mia glanced down. Blood stained her jacket and it dripped down her fingertips. She hadn't noticed it before but now that she did, her elbow was starting to sting badly. She set her bag down and winced as her back ebbed with soreness. She carefully shrugged off her jacket and showed him her arm. Eisen had her sit on a chair while he cleaned her cuts. She tried to ignore the sound of glass clinking on the counter top. She didn't want to think or imagine how it looked.

"So… um, why are you dressed like a boy?"

"I needed to check on my Papa, to see if he was okay. He's a professor here." She hissed when he pressed disinfectant on to her open cuts.

"His name is Nicolas Matteis?" said Mia in a strained tone as he continued to clean her. Eisen didn't answer her until he finished bandaging her elbow. He stood up while she carefully put her jacket back on.

"I know him." Eisen peered at her with scrutinizing eyes. "But why go through the lengths?"

Mia frowned, thinking. She decided it wouldn't hurt to have another pair of eyes. "There's someone who's really mad at me. Wants to cause bodily harm for something I didn't do. I have to prove to him that I didn't do it and find the real assholes that wronged him. I was worried he would come after my Pa and came here. Things got a bit complicated though and…" she waved her hand helplessly, gesturing at the still ongoing sound of the alarm.

His eyes widened behind his glasses in surprise. "_You _pulled the alarm?"

Mia cringed at the patronizing tone and spoke up defensively. "Listen, it was an emergency okay? I had to."

He pushed himself off the desk. "So you're saying he's here?"

Mia didn't answer him immediately. "I'm not sure if it was him." She said after a moment of thought. "But someone was definitely after me."

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. Mia looked at him with surprise. "Whoever is after you, they've baited you by using your father. From what I know, they know you're here. You can't stay here." He frowned when she gave no reaction. It took him a minute to realize why. "Wait, you _knew_? Are you crazy?"

She gave him an 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' look and fixed her hair to be stuffed back in the cap. "Listen Eisen-san, I don't have much time and you're right, I can't stay here. The person who's after me is here – can I ask for a favor?"

"A favor?" he said incredulously. Mia nodded seriously.

"Will you watch over my Pa – er – Father?" she asked him. "I'd feel better knowing he's not involved in my mess."

He stared at her. "Well… um…" he stumbled over his words, suddenly uncomfortable of being asked to do something so serious.

Mia walked pass him to look out the window. She looked back at him, her expression calculative. "Will you help me?" she asked him. He gulped at her expression. It was more intimidating than he liked to admit.

"Fine. I assume you don't want him to know?"

She smiled wryly. "Not a word."

Eisen removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You're insane but whatever, I'll help. Just –" he put his glasses back on and gave her a determined look. "When time comes, you'll do _me_ a favor." Mia's serious expression broke into a smile. She came up to him, turned on her phone and handed it to him. He gave her a funny look but typed in his number anyways and gave it back. She took her phone from him, smiling at the number that showed on screen. She did so likewise with his phone.

"Thank you Eisen-san. I'll remember this." She saved it and shoved it in her pocket. Pausing to consider that she had just made an ally in the most uncertain time, she smiled to herself. A bit of the weight had lifted off her shoulders but it didn't change the fact that things were still difficult. She picked her back-pack off the floor and strode towards the window.

"I suppose you can't take the normal way out?"

"Nope." She opened the window and hopped out. He followed her to the window and watched as she disappeared around the corner of the building. He let out a long sigh.

"I forgot to ask for her name."

She ran as fast as her body allowed her to. When she was far enough from the university, she turned around. A huge crowd had formed outside. Even though she had practically left the safety of her Pa to a complete stranger who she had just met, she couldn't help but look out for her Pa. Her phone suddenly vibrated. When she checked it, it was full of missed calls and a hundred tons of messages from her friends.

"Well shit," she muttered. Leaving her phone in vibration, she put it away. She gazed longingly towards the university one last time before incoming sirens forced her to turn around and leave.

* * *

Nagi stared up at the figure that was deeply asleep up in her family's tree. She couldn't make out the face but she perhaps it was a boy, judging from the clothing. She had just woken up a few minutes ago when she noticed something outside of her window and went down to investigate it. Now that she knew it was a person, Nagi was unsure of what to do. Should she wake him?

"Nagi!" her mother's screech made her jump.

"Y-yes mother?" Nagi brought her hands to her chest, as if she wanted to protect her heart. Her mother, a brunette that Nagi couldn't believe she was related to, marched towards her like an angry bulldog.

"Get inside right now and change!" her mother ordered her too. "What were you thinking going out here? At this time? Just wearing that?" She gestured angrily at Nagi's nightgown. "I didn't raise you to be an idiot!"

Nagi wanted to say 'But mother look, someone is sleeping up on our tree!' but the words died on her tongue as her mother reprimanded her continuously. Her mother grasped her by the elbow and shoved her towards the house. "Well what are you waiting for? Are you deaf?" Nagi shook her head.

"Yes mother," said Nagi hollowly. She went back to her room, unaware of a pair of blue eyes following her inside. She slowly changed into an appropriate attire that her mother would accept. She dreaded t think that her 'parents' were still home. Nagi knew they were going to head out for work soon but she hoped they were gone now. Tip-toeing quietly downstairs, she checked to see if her parents were still there. After a moment of blissful silence, she slowly went back outside. The person was awake now and was watching her with piercing blue eyes atop of his branch.

Nagi stopped herself short. She was paralyzed by the deep depths of the stranger's eyes. They reminded her of a mist-filled sky – unreadable, enticing and dangerous. Her heart started to beat faster when the stranger continued to watch her, his eyes turning more thoughtful than suspicious. Her jaw slacked as she thought she would say… what _can _she say anyway?

He suddenly shrunk back into the canopy, blue eyes alarmed at the figure standing behind her. Nagi turned around. Her mother was squinting at the tree suspiciously. "You've been looking at that tree this whole time."

"I-I just saw a bird," Nagi lied.

"A bird," her mother repeated. She then let out a dignified snort, as if what Nagi said was obviously expected. Her mother had that look that she wondered why she ever bothered to be curious over her daughter's strangeness. Nagi tried not to embarrass herself further by looking down at her feet. "Whatever, your stepfather and I are heading out. Don't make a mess."

What sounded like a normal thing to say from parent to child, to Nagi, it was statement meant to condemn. Her mother didn't want her around. She didn't want Nagi to touch the things around _her_ house. To know that made her feel like she was worthless. Her mother passed her and from the sound of a silent click, she was all alone at home. With misty eyes, she raised her head. The boy was staring at her with a different look, a softer expression, one that made Nagi feel like she could break out in tears just from looking at him. Because it almost felt like he could understand.

There was a glimmer of regret in his eyes and before she could even say a word, the boy disappeared from his branch. The distinct sound of shoes meeting concrete told her that he had jumped over to the street behind her house.

"Wait!" she cried out. She dashed back inside her house and fumbled to put her shoes on. She burst through the door with such energy it surprised her. The day may have started normally as it always did but something was different… and she wasn't just thinking about finding a complete stranger sleeping in her tree.

She circled around the back to find no sign of the strange boy. Her enthusiasm slowly faded, replaced by disappointment. Something brushed against her leg and she looked down. A tabby grey cat with mismatched eyes was rubbing itself against her leg. Nagi bent down and stroke the cat's spine and in response, it purred. She smiled slightly.

In her soft voice she asked, "Have you seen a strange boy around?"

The cat didn't respond. Nagi didn't expect anything – she knew how odd she acted – but it surprised her. It mewed then went towards a certain direction where it paused to look back at her as if it wanted her to follow it. Nagi followed it. It led her through a labyrinth of paths – away from where people dwelled mostly, she noticed – and often waited for her when she lost sight of it. The absurdity of her situation reminded her of a story she once read. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland was a favorite of hers since she was a child. The situation felt similar except that Nagi was chasing after a cat, not a rabbit.

Soon she could see a figure standing in the distance. He had his back towards her but Nagi didn't need to see his expression to know he was somber. His shoulders were tense, the muscles at the back of his neck were straining but there was a certain air of being resigned about him – like the boy was dreading to do something he had to.

The cat that was leading her suddenly sped up and with the finesse that all felines possessed, leaped up at the boy. The strangest thing about him that Nagi noticed? The strange feminine cry that erupted as the boy struggled to get the cat off him. He caught sight of her and his blue eyes flashed. Whether it was the light in the middle of the street or not, Nagi could have sworn the boy's eyes changed into a different color that wasn't blue. The cat dislodged itself and had landed on its feet before Nagi, hissing at the boy.

The boy returned the sentiments likewise with a disdainful scowl.

"You," he pointed viciously at the cat as if knew him. "I really, _really_ hate you and that's surprising because I _love_ cats. You – you're a little furry shit from hell that just looks like a cat. What do want now? My wallet? Oh wait – you were the reason why I don't have a single yen on me!" The boy's face was blotchy red. "Do you own this little shit?" the boy demanded from her suddenly.

"N-No… he's not mine." Nagi frantically replied. She held her hands up, suddenly afraid at the sudden hostility. But as soon as she said that, he deflated.

"Right. Sorry," he said to her, then turned back to berate the cat only to see it gone. The look of shock soon turned into intense aggravation. Nagi could make out the miniscule twitches on his face. He started to curse in a different language, completely catching the young girl off.

Nagi did not know what the boy experienced with the cat and if she were to be honest, she didn't want to know. It sounded like a dangerous topic judging from the way his hands were itching as if he wanted to strangle something. Something came to mind that he said that did tickle her curiosity.

"You…have no money?"

He was quick to close off his expression and just as fast to deflect her. "You're outside of your house?" he shot back calmly. Nagi flinched at the reminder. She didn't know how he knew but she wasn't allowed to leave her house. Her mother didn't like her to wander. Today was the first time she had gone so far that wasn't her house or school. His words stuck fear into her. She didn't want to hear her mother angry.

She heard a sigh. The boy was massaging the bridge of his nose. "Look," he started. "I didn't mean to sleep on your tree or to get you in trouble with your mom. For that and what I said earlier… I'm sorry."

There had to be a record for how many 'firsts' she had been experiencing today. No one had _ever _apologized to her… or be considerate off. Nagi didn't know how to react.

He sighed again, sounding extremely tired. Now that they were on conversational terms, Nagi just noticed how tacky he appeared to be. Despite his overwhelming presence, his clothing was tattered, dirtied and wrinkled. From what she had been able to figure out was that something happened between him and the cat that had him losing all his money resulting in him sleeping in her backyard tree. She couldn't imagine what he went through.

"Um… are you okay?" she cautiously asked.

He glanced at her, eyes widening for a fraction of a second before darting away it was as if he had realized she was there. "First off, I'm fine. Second, you need to get home."

"Eh?" Nagi stared blankly at the boy.

"Go home miss." He repeated sternly.

She continued to stare. "But – " she didn't even know why she was protesting. The boy's brow furrowed and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I have things to do." He turned around. "So please go home."

"But I don't know how to get back!" she cried out then slapped her hands to her mouth. The boy slowly turned around, disbelieved. She lowered her hands, blushing. "I… I've never been this far outside."

"What are you? Rapunzel?" he sighed for the third time. "Nevermind… just… I'll help you find your place."

The thing was, Nagi couldn't remember how to get home. She had never really paid attention to her surroundings while she was following the cat. When she explained this to him, the strange boy merely pursed his lips and headed back towards the direction where Nagi had come from. Nagi didn't want him to be mad at her.

"Did you follow me?" the boy asked her while they were walking.

"N-No… the cat led me here." His expression darkened underneath his cap.

"When I see that furball again I'll skin it…" Nagi tried not to be frightened by his muttering.

"What's your name?" Nagi shyly asked him after his muttering subsided.

"Hinata." The boy replied. There was a pause there but Nagi didn't think so much about it. After walking for a few minutes, they stopped.

Hinata turned around, a gleam of panic in his eyes. "I think we're lost."

* * *

**Writing Reborn and Tsuna's interactions had always been my second favorite to do after Mia and Tsuna. I just love how much of a bastard Reborn is. He gets away with anything but now that Tsuna developed some backbone, he needed to come up with a different way to be a likable character and be an asshole at the same time. It wouldn't be Reborn if he didn't abuse his students, whether they have balls or not. Tsuna's cheekiness is something enjoyable to write too. I'm really happy I managed to work whatever lingering cowardice he still had with it. **

**As for Mia's part in the story, I apologize for future OCs that might be bothersome to read. Though I do think I did the characters justice. I had some fun using Mia's ability to resist illusions. That scene was awesome for me. But of course, let's not forget Chrome. It wasn't easy writing her part. I had to make sure the tone on her side would be different and not like Tsuna's or Mia's. The impression I get when she's thinking is usually either whimsical or faint. Or maybe flimsy. **

**I'll explain the cat on the following chapter or maybe during the ring conflict.**

**The surprise, by the way, was that a friend of mine drew Mia. Her art style isn't Amano Akira's but its lovely. Not quite anime-like either but I loved it all the same. I'd love to share it right now but unfortunately I'm literally yawning right my head off. Maybe on the next chapter I'll post a link to it.**

**Good guess by the way to animagirl and LD-2015. You guys managed to figure out that Mia wasn't going alone. My reasoning for having Leon as her companion? It was a nod of respect to Disney, specifically Tangled. I loved that movie, its in my top 5 favorites. I was thinking that Mia was a bit like Rapunzel, going off on a forbidden road trip with nothing but the clothes on her back and Leon is Pascal. Sadly, Mia's Flynn Rider is currently stuck at Namimori but nevertheless, the idea was hilarious so used it. Turns out that Leon was the best idea to go with - he's a really 'flexible' character. **

**Shout outs to my lovely readers!**

**Anaisse Steighart **** \- salamat sa comment mo. I really appreciate it (can't properly express herself in tagalog) and about TU, I really am working to finish the chapters before I post them. It makes it much easier for my stressful life when I do it like that. With SH, I just can't help but jot the story down on my notebook. I'm sorry for the delay but I'll work hard to post a new chapter!**

**sakuraaddiction - other people said to me that they've liked the way how dark I can get with this story without it being overwhelmingly uncomfortable but you're the first reader I've addressed about it. You're right. They're right. KHR still revolves around the mafia so as the story progresses, it may get darker as well. The example that I want to follow is the new anime 'Gangsta' which is everything I wanted when it comes to a Mafia-revolving theme. Oh yeah, Mia and Tsuna have a lot to deal with but those kinds of matters will be dealt with after Tsuna has officially inherited the title of Vongola Decimo.**

**To everybody else:**

**I'll say it again but thank you all for the support! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AUTHOR NEEDS MOTIVATION**

**REVIEWS FUNCTION LIKE HEALTH POTIONS**

**AND AUTHOR IS SERIOUSLY DEPLETED**


	27. Nagi

**Missed me guys? Sorry for taking so long. It's just that I've been so busy with my thesis and now I'm in the middle of my on the job training. Hotel work is nice and all but it doesn't compare to being a writer. But before I start the story I'll be answering some reviews. **

**To nahc24:**

**To be honest, I actually have an artwork for Mia. Well my friend made it and I've been holding off from posting it because well... just because. Never saw reason to post it considering no one asked for it and its in my friend's personal style. It's not anime-like at all but I find it pretty. Also, it looks like Mia is in college as opposed to her Middle school appearance.**

**To Guest (whoever the hell this is):**

**I'll give you the same thing I've been telling other people. There are plenty of OC stories out there to read other than my own and you're free to enjoy them. If you find something unappealing then I will not keep you tethered to my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do have a cat named Chrome. She's the daughter of my other cat, Nura :)**

* * *

Mia supposed that not all hope was lost.

Sure her wallet was gone, she had to sleep outdoors, lost and is now tasked with escorting a young girl back to her home but at least she wasn't dead right? With this in mind, the disguised girl tried to make up for her snappy attitude earlier by making small conversation.

"So what's your name?" she had asked.

"Nagi," the girl replied. Mia waited for a follow up but never heard a surname past her lips. Her easily sympathetically heart tugged at her consciousness. She tried not to shove her nose into somebody else's business – she had more trouble than Tsuna could have found for himself – but the girl was making it incredibly hard for her not to be kind. It wasn't hard not to. Not with what Mia witnessed that morning.

"Can you really not remember where you live?" she asked Nagi.

The girl shook her head, shame written in her eyes. "I… don't go out so much."

Mia fell quiet, feeling a bit awkward. They walked in silence until they were by the main road. Mia frowned underneath her cap. Talk about putting a dent in her plans. First the stupid cat, now an uncalled escort mission. What next? Ian coming out of nowhere with a gun in his hand and murder in his eyes? Mia felt a shiver run up her spine. Perish the thought, she scolded herself. Thinking of such things was bad luck.

"Meeeeoooooowwww…" She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts and looked up.

"A cat?" said Nagi. Mia had the strangest feeling about the girl she was with. Aside from her somewhat-anti-socialness-slash-awkwardness, there was just something – _something_ that made her a bit uneasy. This cat was different from the annoying one. It was all grey with piercing green eyes. Green eyes that seized the air in her like an iron fist. It looked down on them and began to mewl. It grew in volume and harshness in each and every second. Mia visibly recoiled from the sound, its eerie tone completely dropping down in her stomach like a heavy stone. The sight of it began to blur and her ears was starting to hurt. Its throaty wailing began to attract other cats which joined in the grisly musical. Mia couldn't take it anymore, grabbed Nagi's hand and ran. The sound continued to haunt them.

It probably had been three or four blocks when Nagi had pulled on her hand free to gasp for air. Mia hadn't realized that she too was breathing hard - all that was in her head was to get away.

"I'm… sorry," Mia said in between breaths. "I just… I didn't mean to…"

"Are you scared?" Nagi asked him quietly.

"Scared?" Mia turned around, scowling at her. "I am not scared!" she said loudly.

Nagi shrank back from her reaction and Mia immediately felt bad. She reached out but hesitated. She pulled her hand back and tugged her cap to hide her expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" What was _wrong_ with her? It was just a cat. "But the sound was getting to me." She felt a light touch on her shoulder and looked up. Nagi was looking at her in concern.

"Hinata-san… what did you hear?" she asked.

"Eh?" Mia gaped at her. "What did I hear? A hundred cats were having a symphony of bad news that's what!"

"It… I mean it was scary but… didn't you think it was odd?"

"What do you mean odd?" Okay, maybe she freaking out just a _little bit_.

Nagi squirmed under her tone. Her hands came to her chest and her fingers began to fiddle with each other in nervousness. "L-like it was… there but not really." The last word dropped into a whisper and her eyes were looking at anywhere but her. It dawned to Mia that the girl she was with was more than she thought. When Mia had failed to give any sort of reaction other than staring, Nagi's shoulders slumped.

"You don't believe me." Her voice was sad.

"I'm not saying it wasn't… _believable_… it was… uh…" and so she struggled looking for the right Japanese word.

"Please forget about it."

"No-no-no! I mean I'm okay with that. Can you describe how it was… odd?"

"I-I…uh…" or maybe she could feel it. "W-Well it… was very unstable. It was… shaky."

"Shaky?" Mia repeated. She didn't notice it but it might have come down to her… uh… _nervousness_. She didn't have the greatest night and while sleeping on the tree was a new experience, it left her pretty stiff. So yeah, she may have missed a lot.

Nagi didn't answer, instead she was murmuring quietly to herself but Mia caught a few words.

"… it was shaky… not stable?..."

If her eyebrows could get any higher, they would have disappeared into the sky. _Not stable?_ How did she even get that kind of impression? Unless…A thought came to mind and it was bloody absurd. Nagi can't possibly be…

"C-Can you do it?" Mia blurted out.

"Do what?" Nagi clutched her fingers together.

"Uh… make things that aren't real happen?"

When Nagi didn't reply and worriedly looked away as if she was frightened. Mia's jaw dropped.

"Oh lord." She gaped at the other girl but Nagi just became confused. "And I am not making any sense," Mia muttered awkwardly.

For the sake of her mentality, Mia decided _not_ to alarm her companion. If Nagi was what she expected… no. She shook the thought away.

"I swear I'm not a freak!" Nagi pleaded in a terrified whisper when she caught her expression.

"Whoa, there." Mia backed away from the girl a little. "I never said you were a freak."

Nagi curled her hands tightly to her chest and retreated a little ways from her. Mia watched her move away like a scared little animal. She felt a groan build up in her throat. How was it that she was stuck babysitting? She resisted the urge to take her cap off and run her fingers through her sweaty matted hair. Just thinking of her hair in such condition brought a disgusted grimace to her face. She was never a girly-girl but damn it that didn't mean she didn't care for her hair like one.

"It should be around this time now," she said to herself. Pulling out her phone, she turned her it on and waited for it to update her. Messages and call notifications started appearing. Most came from her friends back in Namimori but Mia ignored all those and searched for one name only. She was so relieved when she saw Eisen's message.

_Matteis-sensei is well. Nothing odd has happened. _

"Right," she said and turned off her phone once again to conserve its battery. "Right," she repeated once more, feeling suddenly drained.

"Hinata-san!"

Mia swerved around. Standing atop of the roof was the same green-eyed cat. Did it follow them? It doesn't matter now. Mia grabbed on to Nagi's hand again and proceeded to drag her but was blocked as their way to freedom disappeared. It vanished into the air and solidified into a concrete wall that Mia almost ran into.

"It's gone…" Nagi whispered.

Gritting her teeth, Mia spun around and pushed Nagi behind her. "It was never there to begin with."

The cat leapt from its post and landed a few feet away from them. Its emerald-green eyes were like poison as it stalked towards the two. As if this wasn't bad enough, the eerie symphony of wailing cats had to happen. It echoed around them, the sound reducing both girls to their knees while their hands were clapped to their ears.

"Ahh..." Nagi whimpered behind her.

"Ian…" Mia hissed underneath the strain.

The cat blurred in her vision. Her lids fluttered. Then finally slipped into a close.

…

…

…

"Hinata-san!" Mia felt the violent shakes wake her. "Hinata-san!" Her hearing slowly came back and she could make out the sounds of snarling cats.

"What… Nagi?" Mia opened her eyes to an unlikely sight. It was that shitty cat with the creepy mismatched eyes that's been causing problems for her since the night before. It was hissing viciously at the green-eyed cat.

"Shitty cat?" Mia squinted as Nagi hauled her to her feet.

The shitty cat swiped viciously at the green-eyed cat, catching it in the eye then glared at her as if to say how dare she call it shitty. As things came to focus, Mia noticed that the two cats were fighting. The grey one was littered with deep wounds while the shitty cat had one of its ears ripped off.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

"Let's go! Please!" Nagi pulled on her arm. Just as Mia had gotten on to her feet, shitty the cat had leapt at his opponent and knocked it aside with a swipe of his paw. It sent the other cat crashing against a trash bin.

"Now!" Nagi cried, dragging her along. As soon as she was able to pull herself back together, she ran on her own two legs without Nagi's support. A distinctly-feline scream of fury sounded distantly behind them, spurring both to run faster. Suddenly a cluster of cats blocked their front and Mia skidded just in time to pull Nagi in a different direction. The cats chased them, flooding the cramped streets with furry bodies.

"Meeeeeooooowwwww!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Mia screamed and made another sharp turn. "I love cats! Why have they forsaken me?!"

This was ridiculous! Absurd! Something that Tsuna usually gets into! But after a glance behind her, she saw there was a ferocious glint of a predator in the eyes of every single cat. But their intention was clear. They were after blood. A fork appeared before them.

"Left! Left!" Mia said. They turned to go left but suddenly a bunch of fur leaped in between them, forcing the two girls to split with Mia taking the left and Nagi the right. The wave split as well to continue chasing them, crushing Mia's hope that maybe, just maybe that the cats would target only her.

She had to make it back to Nagi, Mia swore to herself. With cats blocking her at every way it was very difficult to make her way back to Nagi.

"Leon!" at her cry, the green chameleon crawled to her right arm. Making another sharp turn, the girl entered a narrow street. Perhaps what could be hundreds of cats followed her into the street. They crossed the entire length, their feline paws creating a small tremor in the area as they gallivanted their way to the end of the street before disappearing, forever bound to finding their prey.

When not a single bit of fur remained in the area, a section of the wall began to ripple with light. It faded and shrunk into a small green chameleon. A gasp emerged from the figure hiding in the camouflage. Mia grasped her chest as breathed heavily and slumped against the wall. She didn't expect not to be able to breathe behind Leon's special camouflage skin tarp. How does Reborn hold his breath for so long? It was nearly impossible to breath behind it!

"My god that was the scariest minute of my life…" she gasped at the side. Forget Hibari, Mia will forever be traumatized by cats for life. Leon crawled back into her clothes and Mia just thanked the heavens for… uh… should she thank Hell instead for spitting out her demon of a tutor?

But now was not the time to screw around. Mia still had a friend to save.

While Mia or Hinata-san to Nagi had been able to shake their pursuers, Nagi had not. Her breath became wet as if she drank a whole lake and her legs were turning into noodles; she didn't know how long she would last. They were getting closer while she was becoming slower. When she tripped, she thought that it was finally the end, and then her savior appeared. It appeared before her, clad in mist clinging to its fur. It was that cat that led her to Hinata-san, the very same one that saved them before as well.

It obviously still carried marks from its fight earlier with the emerald cat but it didn't seem to have been hindered in any way. It stood in between her and the horde. Nagi shut her eyes at the inevitable impact to come but when it didn't she opened them to see that all the ferocious felines have disappeared and only the strange cat remained. It sat by her feet, cleansing its face.

"Ah…" Nagi froze when it raised its head. She had known that its eyes were mismatched but had they always been blue and red? Eyes blinked and instead of blue and red, the color was now green and yellow. Did she imagine it? It slowly walked towards her. Only then did she notice that it was limping. She sat up and the cat crawled to her lap, curled, and then fell asleep. To Hinata-san, this cat was nothing but trouble but Nagi thought it was a harbinger of fortune and luck. She was stroking its fur when Hinata-san found her.

"Nagi! Nagi!" Mia was so relieved when she found her safe but stopped short when she saw the cat. She tried not to make a face but it seemed that the cat shared the same sentiments as she did. It peered at her with its weird green and yellow eyes.

"Hinata-san! I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too Nagi. You're not hurt are you?"

"Not really."

"Tired then?"

"Yes…"

Mia held out her hand. "Come on, I still have to get you home."

This time, the air between them wasn't forced or awkward. As they cautiously made their way around the streets, Mai made sure that Nagi was close to her. So far they hadn't encountered any monstrous felines and had even made it to a street that _finally_ was familiar to Nagi. Mia couldn't help giving side glances at the cat in Nagi's arms though.

A lot of people prefer to turn away from the truth, not wanting to face the harsh slap of reality but Mia was determined to look at it straight in the eye, for better or for worse and right now she was looking into the eyes of what could possibly her worst nightmare come to life to haunt her.

* * *

Reborn watched his student go through his class as if everything was normal but by the looks of the tense shoulders of his student, Tsuna was anything but calm or normal. In fact, he looked aggravated. Of course he would be – Reborn was the one that put him in that mood. Understandable, considering how frustrated he must be but Reborn doesn't sympathize. He was very clear that he would not let Tsuna interfere, no matter what. This left his student in an unbelievably bad mood. Even Reborn was surprised at how unapproachable Tsuna was. It was a stark contrast to his usually soft self.

None of his classmates wanted to approach him due to his uncharacteristic behavior and even the teachers avoided him as much as they could. Hayato and Takeshi understood though what their friend was feeling despite not knowing the full extent of Tsuna's worries. They were stony throughout the day. Reborn fully knew that all three boys were thirsting for revenge – Tsuna most of all – and was quite tempted to seek it as well. But he will not interfere, as his student's battles are not his own and Ian was Mia's problem. Doesn't mean he wouldn't interrogate the little runt once he gets his hands on him because he wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't strike fear in the hearts of lowly assassins.

Tsuna was suddenly called into attention and stood up. Reborn listened intently to the short clipped tone that Tsuna used to answer, the teacher spluttered at the correct answer before letting him sit again. As amusing as it was to see Tsuna so out of character, Reborn made note of the miniscule muscle twitching in Tsuna's frame. No matter how well he hid it, to the trained eye of a master assassin, Reborn had fully known that he had pushed his student to the outmost limit. He didn't go full out but he made sure that Tsuna wouldn't be picking a fight with him soon. His body had yet to adapt to his sudden and precise attacks.

Seeing as his student would be sulking for a while, Reborn set off to find Hibari and inform him that Mia would be gone for a week to recuperate in Tokyo under the insistence of her father after an unfortunate encounter of being hit by a car in the middle of the night. Yup, that was the cover story that Reborn fashioned. See? He could be nice sometimes.

When he came back, Tsuna and his friends were eating lunch on the roof. None of them were speaking and mostly ate in brooding silence. Reborn waited until they were finished when Tsuna asked the other two to go on without him, saying that he wanted to cool his head off before going back to class while subtly tilting his head in the direction that Reborn was hiding. He obviously knew where the hitman was. After a few minutes of convincing, the two left bickering and Reborn left his hiding spot to take his place before his student.

"Still sulking Tsuna?"

"I'm not sulking!" the young boy retorted.

"Yes, yes and I suppose glowering at inanimate objects the whole day is _not_ sulking." Reborn quipped. Tsuna made the very same expression he had been making the whole day at his tutor. "You must be hurting still," Reborn noted, noticing how Tsuna seemed to take care of his back. "You won't be able to fight unless you want to damage your spinal cord any more than it is."

"And whose fault was it that I'm like this?"

"I told you it's a hundred years too early to fight me," said Reborn heartlessly.

"Fine, but if I'm suddenly attacked and I'm still like this then don't blame me for dying!"

What do you know, the boy had a point – not that Reborn will admit it. However he said, "Its time I've taught you a lesson about being a man."

From the look of his student's face, he didn't want to hear what his tutor was going to say and strode past to leave. "No thanks, Onii-san already has that covered." Tsuna dismissed flatly.

Reborn smirked, anticipating this reaction. The hitman chuckled. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why Mia won't listen to you?" Tsuna halted though he did not turn around. "Don't you ever wonder why aside from me, she refuses to _listen_?" Tsuna slowly faced him, his expression practically _begging_ the hitman to tell him why although there was a hint of suspicion in there.

"You lack authority."

"What?"

"When _she's _around, she's the boss."

"Reborn, where are you going with this?" The teen said, exasperated.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you're so insistent on being dumb then let me put it in simple terms – in the relationship that the two of you share, _Mia_ is the man."

Tsuna flushed indignantly, sputtering a reply "She is not!"

"Oh?" Reborn raised a brow. "From the way I see it, she's more dominant." Tsuna blushed even darker. "Face it Dame-Tsuna, you lack the testosterone."

"I'm not lacking anything!" It didn't help that his voice cracked half-way through.

Reborn couldn't hold it – he coughed into his hand to hide his laugh. If Tsuna had the ability, experience and power, he would have given an uppercut to his mentor and send him flying back to Italy. It was so embarrassing. He turned around once more and stomped away, not wanting to spend another second with the hitman. Reborn followed him and jumped on to his shoulder.

"Will you leave me alone already?" Tsuna forcefully wrenched the door open and stepped inside.

Reborn smirked. "But I haven't given you tips on how to get the upper hand on Mia yet."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "If it's some kind of move to restrain her then no thanks." He did not want to die an early death. Not that Mia would kill him – they've roughhoused before – it's just that he _wouldn't_ be able to handle her being too close to him.

"Fair enough considering you're such a virgin." Tsuna swiped angrily at his tutor but Reborn merely hopped to his head to avoid the hand. "You're so innocent Tsuna, it's almost adorable." The hitman teased.

Red faced and angry, the teen furiously tried making a grab at his tutor. Reborn didn't let him get the chance and crawled all around Tsuna's torso like a lizard. The sensation of having a small body scramble all over him like mad made him laugh uncontrollably. The torture came to a stop as he suddenly lost his footing at the stairs and fell. Reborn hopped off him with a smirk and landed gracefully at the ground while his student littered the floor with his pitiful form.

"I-I-It hurts…" Tsuna groaned from his position on the floor.

Reborn walked away, being far enough to hear Gokudera and Yamamoto running to their Boss' aid, satisfied that he had gotten Tsuna to loosen up a bit. Those kinds of emotions will not be fruitful… well, if this whole thing doesn't end within the week Reborn will let them do what they want because he can't be favoring the other.

* * *

They were close, Nagi had said. Good, Mia had thought. She glanced at the other girl's back. Soon she wouldn't have to worry about Nagi getting hurt but it would mean that she would have to part with her new friend soon enough. Short their time may have been but it already felt like ages for her. There's nothing like being chased by a hoard of angry felines to bring people closer together, she thought with an amused smile – maybe when this all blows over she'll reintroduce herself as Mia.

"Hinata-san?"

"Hmnn? What is it?" Mia cocked her head to the side.

"Um… uh… well…" Nagi chewed on her lip.

"Yeah?"

"I'm… s-sorry for being so much trouble." Nagi looked away. The cat in her arms stirred when she tightened her hold around it.

"Nah, don't mind it. I made a friend so I don't really mind how crappy today was." Mia grinned from underneath her hat.

"…friend?" Nagi repeated, more than a little stunned. "I'm… a friend to you?"

"She's more pitiable than Tsuna when I first met him," she muttered to herself with a sigh before answering Nagi. "Who else am I calling friend? Cause I'm sure I'm not calling that _thing_ my friend." She glared at the cat.

"Ano Hinata-kun… what did this cat ever do to you?"

"It caused me more grief in less than four hours. Let's just leave it at that." Mia believed that if she were to remember it, she would really follow through with skinning the damn thing. Thankfully, Nagi understood that at least.

She closed her eyes, sighing. Nagi reminded her so much of Tsuna when she first met him – timid with a confidence of a seedling. Easy to nurture as it is to destroy. An odd breeze brushed her face, carrying a certain heaviness that just felt _wrong_. It made her frown. When she opened her eyes, fear struck hard into her heart. It nearly stopped beating as the face of her attacker came into sights.

Ian stood on the other side of the street, a deep scowl marring his handsome features. He bore a number of injuries but most notably his left hand that he was hiding. An ugly mark of bruises that couldn't be hidden by the white gauze trailed up until his forearm. A fractured hand, she guessed and felt a hint of satisfaction even though she wasn't the one who broke it. Nagi leaned towards her, weary of the stranger from the other side. This small action jolted Mia into reality. Conscious that she had someone innocent beside her forced her fear back in her mind as a defensive disposition rose to the front. She had always thought that when the time came she would know what to do once she found him but she imagined it with them _alone_. Having Nagi around certainly complicates that. While she can take care of herself, Mia wasn't confident to protect the other girl – not with her level of abilities. But just because she wasn't certain didn't mean she would let it happen.

Mia opened her mouth, to demand how Ian found them when he cut her first, surprising her.

"Where is she _girl_?" Ian growled, his English accent leaked into the Japanese words. Despite the accentuation, he still sounded menacing. It was then that Mia realized that it wasn't she who Ian was glaring at but at _Nagi_.

"I… I…" Nagi stumbled over her words. "I don't know what y-you're talking about."

Green eyes narrowed. "Don't play around. I know she was with you… where is she?" He took a step towards then. _That_ spurned Mia to turn around. The cat's eyes were blue and red. The red one being marked with a kanji sign of one. The Realm of Demons. Mia didn't have time to think about Mukuro as she quickly glanced at her hands. A faint sheen of indigo mist had clung to her like a second skin. She was hidden behind glamour and only Nagi and the cat could see her.

"I don't mind that you're not talking… I'll just _make_ you." He strode forward threateningly.

Mia grabbed Nagi. "Let go of it!"

"What?" Nagi said, startled. Mia didn't have time to argue with the other girl. She grabbed the cat roughly from the other and threw it at Ian. Spitting and snarling, the cat latched itself to his head, scratching whatever skin was available to its paws. Mia took Nagi's hand to make a run for it but Nagi pulled away.

"Why would you do that?" she said, eyes wide.

"I don't have time to explain!"

"You!" Mia turned around. Ian had thrown off the cat. It lay by his feet, unmoving. Mia felt a twinge of remorse for it.

"No!" Nagi cried when she saw it. Mia held her back by the arm. Ian was glaring straight at her but didn't try to approach them. She figured the glamour must have dissipated. "Le-Let go!" Nagi tried to pry her fingers but it only caused her to tighten her grip. Her eyes remained focused on Ian. The commotion brought attention to them, what with Ian's screams of pain and Nagi's pleading. When people started investigating what was going on, Ian clicked his tongue.

"_You've got nowhere to hide,_" he sneered in English before he basically melted with the scenery in mist. Mia suddenly found it very hard to breath. Ian was an illusionist. Nagi had wrenched herself from her grasp and ran towards the unmoving feline.

Everyone had regrets. For Mia, one of her biggest regrets was letting Nagi go. It all happened so fast that she couldn't comprehend it not until she could smell the blood. Rubber screeched and burned and Mia hadn't been able to make it as the full force of a small truck crashed into Nagi. She had watched as glass, metal and body of the girl fly before hitting the asphalt with a sickening crunch. Blood from the crumpled girl seeped into the pavement and she could only stay where she was, deep in shock at what happened.

Somebody screamed and Mia was pulled back into her senses.

"Nagi." She ran towards the other girl and skidded down to her hands beside Nagi. "Nagi!" she called out again. No, no, no. This wasn't what she wanted. As gently as she could, she rolled Nagi to her back. She bit back a gasp at the other girl's face and at the large shard of glass embedded in her stomach. "No," her voice trembled. Finger shook as she touched the girl's face. "Please no," she begged in an agonized whisper. "Not again, please."

Just as she was starting to believe that the other girl was dead, Nagi let out a shaky and wet gasp. "Nagi!" Mia exclaimed, beyond happy. Nagi turned rigid then, her breaths coming out in short bursts. She was going into shock. Mia had to act fast. After a second of thought she ripped the lower part of her shirt. The glass was still in her stomach; Mia couldn't risk pulling it out without having Nagi bleed to death. She pressed her hands around the wound without agitating it and very carefully applied pressure. She needed to stem the blood flow as much as she can.

"Someone…" her voice was unrecognizable. "Anyone! Call an ambulance!" It reached a pitch borderline on being frantic.

"H-Hin…" Nagi whimpered.

"I won't let you die," Mia said almost as if she was talking to herself. "I won't let you!" Her voice trembled. She wouldn't be able to handle it if Nagi died. The guilt, the remorse, it would destroy her. After a few agonizing moments – Mia knew not how long – an ambulance finally arrived. Authorities wanted her to remain but she refused to leave. As they loaded Nagi on the stretcher, Mia decided to stick with the other girl until she was safe. She wanted to make sure that Nagi would be alright. In the end, they let her but she was banned from entering the emergency room. Mia had been allowed to take a shower and was given the simplest of condiments while she waited. After a short shower she changed into her normal clothes. If Ian had been able to find her while in disguise then it would be useless to continue it she thought and stuffed her soiled clothes in her bag. When she came back to the waiting area, the doctor was speaking with a couple. Mia recognized the woman as Nagi's mother and quickly hid herself but stayed within earshot.

Mia could feel herself go cold as the doctor calmly explained that Nagi needed to have an organ transplant with the same blood type to survive. Too many of her internal organs had been damaged in the accident and doctors were forced to remove some of them. She knew it had been bad but didn't think it was _this bad_. Tears began to spring to her eyes and she covered them with her hands. Guilt overwhelmed her.

"Why should _I_ give my organs up for _her_?" A loud woman's voice said in outrage followed by her husband's shushing.

"Dear… she's still your daughter." The man tried to placate his wife.

"No. No she is not." Mia could feel fury seize her. Her tears disappeared and her fists shook, resentment emitting out of her like waves for the woman. She wanted nothing more than to march to that woman's face and sock it as hard as she could. How could a parent do that? To their own child?

The two began to argue with one another until Nagi's mother stormed away in anger. Mia waited until they disappeared when she stepped out into the open. Doctors and Nurses were murmuring to each other. About the couple and about Nagi. Mia stormed passed them, startling and even agitating some of them. But she didn't care; they stood there reprimanding them under their breaths, cursing them without even lifting a finger for Nagi. No one wanted to help her. But _she_ will.

A kind nurse who heard of Nagi's situation allowed her to come inside the recovery room. Mia was immensely grateful and thanked her for it before approaching Nagi's prone from. Tubes hung from her frame. Her eyes trailed her friend's form only to notice the caving maw that was Nagi's stomach. It felt as much as a blow to her own stomach that she covered her mouth, as if she was about to gag.

After regaining control over herself, she pulled up a chair and chose to sit with her friend. Never mind Ian for the moment. Nagi was more important. Nagi who was as frail as a rabbit, Nagi who was alone, Nagi who had parents that didn't want her… Nagi who she failed to protect. Stricken with guilt, Mia fell into a fitful sleep dreaming about her failures.

When she awoke, it was through the gentle prodding to her shoulder.

"Um… miss?" Hearing Nagi's voice as if she hadn't been run into by a car had Mia springing from her seat. Her chair clattered to the floor.

"Nagi! You're alive!" Mia exclaimed with happiness and filled with relief.

Nagi's one eye blinked at her. "H-Hinata-san?"

Mia took one of the other girl's hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm not a boy and my name isn't Hinata either… it's Mia."

"So… Mia-san?"

Mia nodded enthusiastically. She was so relieved that she almost cried. "I'm so glad you're okay." She sniffed. "I'm sorry Nagi, I'm so sorry for involving you with all this. This is my fault… I'm sorry."

Nagi stared at her for a moment then at their hands before she raised her other and rested it on their joined hands. She squeezed it lightly. "Don't be sorry… you told me not to go."

Mia shook her head furiously. Nagi tightened her hands around hers but her grip was weak. She did have surgery after all. That was okay. Mia squeezed her hand firmly. "You did your best... and you saved me. I remember you were there. You tried to help me."

A weak smile came to Mia's face. "What are friends for?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand I'll end it here. **

**Lol.**


	28. Chrome

**Okay, I sort of lied. The final chapter for this particular arc will end at the next and will feature an Angry! Tsuna oh and retribution will be so very sweet to him. I've got important news by the way, read the author's note at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

Mia almost wept for joy. Nagi probably wouldn't understand how much it meant to her that she was okay and most importantly _alive. _Perhaps no one would ever would. As she watched her new friend sleep with a fond smile her thoughts trailed to a darker route. As happy as she was that Nagi was well, it was impossible for her to be even awake. The body was like a mechanism, if one vital part was missing then whole thing wouldn't be working and Nagi definitely had her important bits missing – namely her organs.

But she had been able to take off the tubes on her own, the tubes that are supposed to be sustaining her life. There was no way that Nagi should be alive and moving around like she didn't lose her insides. Also… her eyes studied the previously caved in section of Nagi's stomach. It looked like she hadn't gotten into an accident in the first place. It was as if someone had stuffed her friend, she thought morbidly. But there was no other way to think about it. It was like in the short span that she was unconscious someone had _magically _given Nagi organs, regardless of the blood type. Mia leaned heavily against her chair. Soon it would be morning and if Nagi's mother was as heartless as she appeared to be, Mia could only imagine her pulling her friend from life support.

Nagi twitched in her sleep and rolled to her side facing Mia. The girl watched her friend a little longer before deciding to stand beside the window to look at the city beyond the glass. Perhaps it was little over an hour later, an hour before dawn showed, when Mia saw Nagi's rising form reflected in the window. She turned around to ask how she was when she stilled at the sight of the unsuitable smirk on Nagi's face. Her lips were twisted into an arrogant smirk, her whole demeanor being one of superiority and bemusement. This wasn't the girl she knew.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice oddly calm.

"I think you already know," she stranger replied in a silky mocking croon. The bangs covering Nagi's right eye fell as she tilted her head to the side, revealing the crimson eye of her nightmares. Her sickening smile widened further when Mia turned pale.

"Mukuro."

"Oya, oya, you don't seem happy to see me."

That arrogant tone, those silky woven words… that eye… Mia fought the shudder that tried to take over her. She couldn't let him see her fear or else he would have the upper hand on her. He would try to manipulate her, she knew. So to prevent that, she masked her fear with a look of disdain. Her usually bright features darkened into a scowl.

"What do you want you _parasite_?" she spat, contempt deep in her words.

"Not a single hello or how are you?" Mukuro replied in mock-hurt. When Mia remained silent, he or she – whichever – chuckled. Mukuro maneuvered Nagi's body to swing her legs off the bed. "I see you've finally learned to shut that impudent mouth of yours."

Mia couldn't help it. She snapped a retort, "And I see you're still going about like a leech."

"This?" he gestured over Nagi's body. "If you must know, Nagi would be dead if haven't _'leeched_' off of her."

Startled, Mia said, "Wait. What? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Mukuro placed a hand over Nagi's stomach and closed her eyes. "I created illusionary organs to replace her lost ones with my power." Her eyes opened to watch Mia as she mouthed 'first path' in horrifying realization. He with amusement as he watched Mia open her mouth then close it, resembling a toad. She scowled as she struggled to accept it. Her eyes danced with hope but it warred against suspicion, he could see that clearly. He waited for her to speak.

When she did, she let out a resigned sigh. "I thought you were in prison."

_That_ incited a dark chuckle from the illusionist. "What makes you think that I'm not?"

Mia frowned at his cryptic reply while he inspected Nagi's delicate hands. "How long have you been following me? No wait – how did you know where to find me?" she asked, eyes narrowing even further when Mukuro merely raised a brow at her.

"My you've grown rather confident have you?" he taunted her breezily with a wave of Nagi's hand. "I see no reason why I have to answer to you."

"Then get the hell out of Nagi's body!"

"Would you really want that?" Mia looked conflicted. They both know that if Mukuro left then Nagi would die. Mia closed her eyes in defeat. "I thought so," Mukuro murmured softly, no longer sounding haughty, instead he sounded almost exhausted. Mia glanced at him strangely.

Mukuro took a shaky breath. "I have not enough time. Mia Matteis, you owe me a boon so listen closely."

Mia, for once, didn't have a snarky reply ready. However she moved so that she was in front of him. No matter how she disliked Mukuro, that was still Nagi's body and right now, Mukuro was slowly draining of energy therefore her friend's energy by default. She held Nagi's shoulders to steady him and intensely stared back, waiting.

"I never expected to run into _you_ of all people," Mukuro chuckled. "But it seems it can't be helped. I propose a deal for _you_ Matteis. Free Ken and Chikusa and I will keep Nagi alive."

For a minute Mia was still. Then with anger flashing in her blue eyes she hissed, "Is that a threat?". Mukuro stared back with Nagi's eyes defiantly.

"Swear to me to free Ken and Chikusa," he repeated. "Swear it!" Nagi's frail hand shot out to grip her wrist in a vice. Mia did not flinch even when nails dug into her skin. She looked into Nagi's eyes - and even if he wasn't really there – Mukuro's as well. How could she agree to this? To someone who wanted to hurt Tsuna and everyone around him? To someone who was bargaining with her dying friend's life? Mia had half a mind to deny him right then and there because she knew if she gave him the opportunity, he would use _her_ and probably backstab everyone else. Also, who was to say that if she helped him that Ken and Chikusa won't come for revenge?

He must have seen the growing rejection in her eyes and gripped her wrist tighter, bruising it. Mia clenched her teeth, unwilling to give in to the pain. She was going to glare at him but faltered at Nagi's face. Sweat beaded her brow and her face was contorted in exhaustion. A question popped into her mind, innocent and worried.

_What about Nagi?_

Yes, what would happen to the younger girl? Stricken with the thought of losing her, Mia floundered in her determination to deny Mukuro. Organs with a matching blood type would be rare and with the kind of mother Nagi had, she wouldn't last long in this world. A surge of passion bled from her heart. It was then that it was not her mind but her heart that decided what to say.

"Swear!"

Mia closed her eyes. "I promise." Nagi's hand fell away and through her, Mukuro chuckled once again, sounding lighter despite the pure exhaustion.

"You're a woman of her word that much I know." Nagi's body swayed and Mia quickly caught her. "One last thing, a warning… that man that's been chasing you…" Mia's breath hitched. "He's part of an organization that's been hiding longer in the shadows… longer even than the mafia." With that, Mukuro closed his eyes and a soft sigh escaped from Nagi's lips before slumping into Mia's waiting arms.

She lowered the girl back on to the bed and stared at the silent form for a while before slumping back into the chair, she wringed her wrists, nervous, before coming to a decision and taking out her phone. After finding the name she wanted to call, she waited for him to answer. When it picked up, a very groggy Eisen answered her.

"_Hello?"_

"Eisen-san? It's me, Mia."

"_Wha – Matteis-san, do you realize what time it is?" _

"I know," she said apologetically. "But I need your help."

* * *

Nagi woke to gentle but urgent shaking. Her eyelids were heavy, her body felt like lead and she was so, _so_ tired.

"Nagi! Wake up!"

But why? Her mind sleepily asked. She liked being in the field of grass. Where the field extended for many miles to see and a sky so blue it twinkled with ineffable light as soft as the tender rays of the early sun. Here she was free. Here, she was free to be _herself_. But what she liked most was the young man that she met in that field. _Mukuro-sama_, she sighed in content. But she was suddenly dragged from her stupor when she was unceremoniously dragged off of her bed by her feet.

"Wahh!" she cried and her eyes flew open. Standing at the foot of the bed, a grinning Mia held her ankles. The faint glow of the hospital night light enlightened her mischievous grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Mia-san?"

Her grin widened almost diabolically. "Come on, it's time we go." Mia dropped her ankle and turned around to ruffle through her bag.

"Go?" Nagi repeated, dazed. Mia threw a shirt over her shoulder that Nagi fumbled to catch.

"Put that on," Mia practically ordered her following with a pair of long shorts at her direction. Nagi stared at the garments in her hands then at the strange girl as she was checking her phone with a small frown. The faint light laminated the other girl's face. Her expression was completely stony except for her eyes which darted left and right as she quickly scanned her phone with frightening calmness and focus. Nagi was completely entranced by her expression until Mia shut her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Is there something on my face?" Mia joked weakly. Nagi blushed and slowly got up to change in a corner after removing her needle. She was grateful that her friend – a small smile appeared at the thought of it – gave her some privacy to change although she was aware at how slow she was. But Mia didn't seem to be rushing except for waking her up.

"Oh, be careful with your stitches alright?" Mia reminded her.

Nagi paused halfway through taking her hospital gown off. She definitely felt better though. She couldn't even feel the pain after surgery. As if Mia could read her thoughts, she added "We better move before the drugs wear off Nagi. Your last dosage was eight hours ago."

She quickly changed after that, as much as she allowed herself to do, which was still slow. But Mia didn't rush her. In fact, the blonde girl had gone back to scanning her phone again except this time she was murmuring under her breath as if she was holding a conversation with herself. When Nagi was done, Mia's eyes finally flicked on to her form and she grinned.

"Ano… where are we going?" Nagi tentatively asked. She felt foreign in the clothes that Mia lent her. She presumed it was the other girl's.

"Somewhere safe." Mia tossed a pair of slippers at her and picked up her bag.

Nagi put them on. "But… isn't this a hospital?"

Mia opened the door a bit to look outside. "Yeah, it is." Nagi went to crouch beside.

"So why are we leaving?" she whispered.

Mia glanced down on her. Nagi felt a lump swell in her throat at the look that she was given. It wasn't condescending nor was it irritation but it was something. It was a meaningful look. She decided to look away. The other girl sighed.

"I'll tell you when we're out." She crouched and lowered her hand down to the ground. "Leon!" she called out in a whisper. Nagi was shocked when a green head emerged from Mia's sleeve, its yellow eyes bright in the dark. It crawled to the ground and scampered out of the door. Mia stood up once more and shouldered her bag. With one last look at each other, Mia pushed the door gently and stepped out cautiously. Nagi followed without a word and stayed close to the other girl as the slinked through the silent halls of the hospital.

It wasn't until they reached another hall when Mia decided to pull them into the shadows of a darker hallway that was less lighted. Less than a minute after hiding, the small lizard named Leon scampered past them. Nagi watched with growing curiosity at what it was doing and decidedly poked her head out a bit to see. Leon's green form was obvious in the hospital's white interior so it wasn't hard to spot him. He crawled up the wall and on to the ceiling where he made his way at a security camera. He clung to the lens then his body began to _stretch_ over it until it was seemingly swallowed whole.

Mia pulled on her wrist. "Come on!" she said, not even the least shocked. But Nagi was and she was stunned. They continued this method until they made it to the fire exit where they were free to head to the garage and there, a rumpled young man stood waiting for them by a black car. He was older than Mia, his clothes looked like there were hastily put on and his hair was in complete disarray and needed a haircut.

"Thanks Eisen-san." Mia beamed and stopped in front of him.

Eisen nodded and glanced at the car. "I have some of the things you wanted and I told the guards that I was here to pick up a friend. If they see her," he nodded pointedly at Nagi. "They'll ask questions."

Mia waved it off. "Whatever. I have a plan for that. What about surveillance?"

"I parked in a blind spot."

"Thank you Eisen," Mia thanked the older boy.

Eisen let out a long drawn out sigh, as if her thanks weren't comforting or heartwarming in the least. "Okay, so how do we hide her?"

"Her name is Nagi and she can hide in the trunk." They both stared at her as if she were mad. She raised a brow at them. "What?" she said defensively. "I don't suppose either of you have a better idea?" Actually, no but Nagi was reeling at the pace things were going. Eisen didn't have anything else to say either and went to open the trunk. He took out all the things in it and dumped it all into the back seat where Mia tossed her bag in as well.

Nagi approached the trunk apprehensively. It didn't smell but as she pressed on to her side where her stitches were, she worried if the ride would be bumpy and quite possibly jostle her injury. Mia seemed to have expected something like it and pulled out a pillow and sweater that's obviously for a man. The pillow and the sweater were most probably Eisen's. Mia handed them to her with a smile.

"It'll be alright. Promise." And Nagi trusted her. She put on the thick sweater while Mia placed the pillow in the trunk. The sleeves were far longer than her arms and the excess dangled but she didn't mind. With an encouraging look from Mia, Nagi carefully climbed in with Eisen's help and doubtfully lied down. She was suddenly glad of Mia's foresight as it wasn't as uncomfortable as she expected.

"Sorry for this," Mia apologized as she held the trunk lid. "If there was another way to get you out I swear I would have done it."

Nagi felt herself smile warmly for the first time for a long while. "Believe me, you've already done enough. Thank you Mia-san."

Mia's blue eyes grew bright and she smiled just before closing the trunk. She waited outside of the car for a moment while she waited for Leon. Her friend crawled towards her from the shadows. She picked him up and carried him into the car where Eisen had already started the car.

Once she leaves this car, she thought, there was no going back.

Going pass the guards was easy. Just mentioning the name Hibari and Eisen hardly even needed to pay the parking fee or be stopped for that matter. The drove in silence and Mia felt a distinct impression that Eisen was very wary of her. It was obvious from the way he kept glancing at her from his mirror. She expected that much, considering what they were doing was pretty much kidnapping.

"You didn't write any of your records did you?" Eisen asked her worryingly.

"I came in dressed as 'Hinata Sui' and came out as Mia Matteis. So no, I tried not to let myself be known." Mia smiled wryly. "You weren't what I was expecting."

Eisen smiled with equal wryness. "Well… I didn't know what to expect at all."

She laughed, though it was tense. "Really though, thank you for letting me and Nagi stay."

"Yes well, I see you're a capable girl and we had an agreement right?"

"Ah, I forgot you were a Hibari." Mia shook her head with a smile then leaned on the car door to watch the street lights passing by. "Have you thought about what you want?"

Eisen stared ahead for a while then glanced at her briefly. "I'll let you know when I find out."

"Eh?"

"What about you? Have you done what you came here to do?" he made a right turn.

"I'm almost done," Mia said quietly. "After I make sure Nagi is alright, I'll finish what I came here to do."

And she will. She had waited too long. If she waited any longer, who else was going to be hurt as well? Ian wasn't exactly a menace to the public but he had a personal grudge against her and nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop him to exact his revenge. He could care less of the innocent people involved. As guilty as she was, she was angry too. Angry at him for letting his hatred blind his empathy for other people. Perhaps he was already like that but Mia didn't care. She wouldn't forgive him for that and because of that _she_ was going to make her move first between the two of them.

Eisen didn't comment and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. When they finally arrived at Eisen's apartment, the sun was already rising. Mia pleasantly found Nagi asleep in the trunk.

"Huh," she grinned. "I think the drive must have been better than I thought." She woke her friend up. Bleary eyed and still very much tired; Nagi followed her into Eisen's apartment.

"You can sleep on the bed," Eisen nodded towards his bedroom. Nagi quietly thanked him and went back to sleep. Mia lingered by the doorway, seemingly thinking of leaving but was stopped as Eisen shut the door. "You too."

"What?"

"Sleep on the couch at least. You look awful." Mia began to protest but the older boy steered her away from the door and towards his modestly comfortable couch which he promptly pushed her into. He batted away her protests with a stern look. "My home, my rules. Take a nap at least. If I had to guess, you haven't slept at all."

"I'm not tired!" she insisted rather tiredly but in truth she was anything but. Her eyelids began to droop as her body was finally taking its toll. It was heaven, she thought sighing happily. She heard Eisen mutter something disapprovingly before she sunk into the couch, the fight and all the energy, completely spent. His couch wasn't the softest thing but it was comfortable enough. He muttered something about breakfast and disappeared from her sight. Finally, her eyes slipped to a close as her body succumbed to its needs.

The first to wake up was Nagi and when she rose, it was midday, nearly half a day had already passed since her accident. She remained seated on the bed, a thoughtful look on her pudgy face as she thought about the conversation she shared with Mukuro-sama in her dream land. She felt better, like she was a whole new person. When she told as much to Mukuro, he smiled and said that to go along with that, the new girl that wasn't Nagi but…

"Nagi-san?" Eisen poked his head into the room. "Nagi-san?"

"My name isn't Nagi anymore!" she suddenly blurted out and blushed.

Eisen blinked at her owlishly. Obviously confused but he humored her anyway even if she sounded a bit off of her mind. Slowly, he asked "If it's not Nagi then what is it?"

Nagi paused. This was her rebirth, Mukuro-san said and her name in this new life would be... "Chrome. Dokuro, Chrome."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness but I must r****egrettably end it here. Didn't feel right to continue it from this point. Really sorry but after one more chapter we will be back to our usual KHR schedule and lots of fluff romance! It was fun writing Chrome - I really thought Mia needed a best girl friend, one that wasn't Haru or Kyoko - that she could honestly be close to without being judged.**

**Anyway, my special news is that I'm editing Trinisette, Unleashed. Lots of mistakes and plot holes to fill by my teenage self. Really embarrassing now that I look back on it haha but I guess no one wants to hear an author's mistakes when they were sixteen. I guess what I'm trying to say by fixing TU, is that I'm getting my drive back to write it. I've always had the motivation but with all the school work I was kept busy and eventually I stopped writing till I forgot what the hell I was doing. **

**Well, after editing the first three chapters and let me tell YOU guys, there's a lot that I've tweaked and changed, and some of my old readers might find TU refreshing to read again after I finish editing the whole story. But most importantly is that after the edits, I _will_ be updating TU again. I have a chapter ready and I know I'm quite the asshole for not releasing it but really, I feel like I'll keep it as a surprise until I fix everything first. **

**But back to SU, what did you guys think? Review and let me know!**


	29. Valentine Special: Twilight Edition

**Hahaha dafuq is this shit? Twilight? I know, crazy ain't it? When I finally update its a Valentine Special and not even released on valentines! Way to go author! **

**But let's get real for a second guys. I know its been a while since my last update and I'm really sorry about that but rest assured that the next chapter is coming soon, probably up by tomorrow. I know its late but never late than never right? I didn't know what I was thinking because I'm not quite fond of Twilight. I have the books (it was given as a gift I couldn't refuse them) and while they're not horrible, they're pretty okay. I was never much interested in romance to begin with and Bella wasn't that memorable but I can't outright say that the Twilight Saga sucked balls. That title belongs to Fifty Shades of Grey. **

**I thought it would be funny to use it, I got better material than I thought and I really enjoyed writing this. Not gonna lie, Vampire!Tsuna is really hot to me, I enjoyed the hell imagining it. Just remember though readers, while this chapter is does have some Vampire Romance sprinkled in, it's not full-on Twilight. Come on, Mia and Tsuna are better than that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and Twilight. Stephenie Meyer can keep her rights to that.**

* * *

He had never craved for human blood. Not once in his entire seventeen years _dhamphyr_ existence. He lived the simple human life but ever since he met her, the slumbering vampire inside of him woke violently and suddenly his whole world was pulled from underneath him. He began to crave for the one thing he hated the most: blood. He hated what it was for it meant that he was a monster who was merely born to hurt others. He hated himself and he hated her for bringing out this side that he had worked so hard to suppress.

He was living a normal human life before she came in. He was just a student studying at the local high school, struggling like a normal human with his classes and suppressing his abnormal abilities while coming off as the clumsy goofy guy that everyone makes fun about. He even had a crush on a human girl named Kyoko Sasagawa. She was the epitome of humanity, something that he strived to become and be with. Then _she_ came. The new girl named Mia Matteis. Why the buzz you ask? Their town was small and word travels fast but he knew that the talks and excitement would die down eventually. Again, their town was small. Something like the arrivals of newcomers wouldn't be enough to hold their attention.

When he saw her he nearly had a heart attack. The scent of her blood was so strong that when it struck him, it felt like a flame had lit inside him. It filled his veins with a rushing heat that ran across his whole body. His senses came alive to the point that it felt like he had been reborn.

He absolutely _hated _it.

He tried to avoid her whenever he could but fate eventually brought them together as partners for a science project. To say they disliked each other was an understatement; no one would have believed they hated each other from the start. They argued always with one another. He wanted nothing to do with her and her blood and she vice versa. However as soon as she and her scent disappeared, guilt like nothing he had ever felt weighed on him like a boulder. He hated feeling he was sorry. If things were different and he was human he probably would have been great friends with her. Their arguments always left him exhausted.

One day he had been cornered by a group of bullies. He knew that he could break their necks if he wanted to but he loathed violence. He didn't fight back and was left to bleed on the concrete. She found him there and he hated her for that. Because suddenly he realized that her touch was far gentler than her tough nature implied, her hair smelled just as good as her blood and that her eyes were the bluest sky he had ever seen.

"Tsuna?" His name sounded so good coming from her. As his eyes began to shut, he felt a hand caresses his cheek and he smiled.

Maybe that's where it all started. Their love.

Since then they had become friends. A strong friendship formed between them for months which then grew into love. He hadn't realized such bliss could be his. It wasn't just the scent of her blood that drives him mad, there were her touches and her kisses. He couldn't count the times where he had almost lost himself from just the sight of her. He sounded like a love struck fool. He was and apparently his coven thought that too. They had warned him that humans would never accept their kind, a painful reality that he had to face. He couldn't bear to be apart from her but even more so if she rejected him, he knew he would die then if she did. He was deathly afraid of that. But Mia, his stubborn-as-a-mule Mia, saw that he was troubled.

"What's wrong?" she had asked, her blue eyes worried.

"It's nothing." He mumbled, looking away from her eyes. "Just a family problem."

"You can tell me," she insisted. She held his hand tightly in hers. He remained quiet about it. Mia wasn't going to let it go and jumped on him. They rolled around the grass until they ended up in a position that Tsuna did not like to be into at the moment. "Tell me!" she demanded while straddling his hips.

"Okay fine!" he cried, exasperated and red. He hadn't planned to reveal it this way but since when did something ever go according to plan around her? He had covered his face with his hands, too ashamed, too afraid of himself to even look at her.

"I'm not what you think I am… I'm not normal like you… I'm different."

"How?" she asked.

All the anguish and the shame tumbled out of his mouth, "I'm a monster." As soon as he said the words he felt a sharp pain over his chest where Mia had hit him. He coughed and clutched his lungs.

"Don't you say that!" she cried, slapping him for good measure. "A monster? How could you say that? You're the kindest person I know!" Tears welled in her eyes and he was beyond shocked. He had expected her to make fun of him. Could she have known of what he was? "If this is a joke it's not funny!"

"Did you know?" he asked in a whisper, too stunned to do or say anything else.

She sniffed. "No." Mia replied.

"Then why – "

"Blast it!" she exclaimed. "If you were a monster, would you have hurt me?"

"Never." He immediately replied without thought and sat up. She smiled. She reached for his face and brushed her thumbs across his cheeks. Her touch left a soothing warmth that quickly quelled his worries.

"If you were a monster, you wouldn't be here with me." She leaned forwards, her nose touching his. Her breath tickled his want. "If you were a monster…" she whispered against his lips. His breathe got caught in his throat. She grinned and pulled away. "I would have kicked your ass a long time ago."

He suddenly barked a laugh, startling her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Mia… I'm half-human and…" he hesitated. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He could see in her eyes that she was encouraging him. "Half-vampire." Whatever he expected afterwards were far from what he imagined.

"You're a… _dhamphyr_?"

"Yes, I am." He said with a hint of nervousness.

"Do you have any special powers?" she asked him, her curious eyes glinted in the day. She was taking this well. _Too _well.

"Ahm… well… I can summon and control fire… um… I have heightened senses and well… I'm stronger than an average human." He said in embarrassment.

"Stronger?" her eyes widened. "How strong?"

"I… uh… I can lift a car I guess." He said and rubbed his neck.

The surprise slowly faded and a sly smile took its place instead. She pressed her body against his, letting him feel her curves. His hands immediately came up around her, so used was he to her body. She giggled softly and reached up to his ear. "So you were the one that broke the bed huh?" she asked him in a whisper. His whole body stilled as red colored his cheeks. His mind suddenly flashed to the other night when they did it. He had gotten carried away a bit and one of the legs of the bed gave away…

He buried his face into her shoulder and she laughed, her voice sounding like a tinkle of small bells. "Oh shut up," he mumbled.

"Do you drink blood?"

Tsuna pulled back. He licked his lips unconsciously. "I… it's not necessary for me. I don't need blood to survive."

"But you can right?"

"Yes."

"Have you thought about drinking my blood?" she asked him. He thought about lying to her but Mia knew him – she would know. He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I always do," he replied honestly. "There is not one moment where I didn't crave for you."

"Would you like to?" she blurted out.

"What?" he pulled back to look at her. Her cheeks were deliciously red as she looked pointedly away from him. She began to fiddle with the tips of her hair.

"I asked if you would like to taste it. You know. My blood."

What was she thinking? He had thought but his vampire side growled with pleasure at her words. Was she seriously considering letting him drink her blood? Mia glanced at his face then looked down at her hands. Too dumbfounded, he waited her to say something because gods know he barely had the concentration to form words. He was too busy holding himself back to take her then and there.

"I've given to you most of myself already," she started, her cheeks flushing darker. "I wouldn't mind giving you more."

Her words didn't just affect his vampire side but his human side as well. An emotion swelled within him that he could barely find the words to express with and his desire that he was fighting so hard to keep in control rose in leaps and bounds. He had been told once by his Ancestral Father that love was the highest gift a vampire could receive from a human. He had constantly yearned for it for all his life, dreaming for someone who accepted everything that was he and she was here, sitting on his lap, practically offering more of herself to him. He had already taken her purity and her heart. Did he have the right to ask for more? But can he refuse it? The dryness in his throat was excruciating. It was becoming harder to ignore now. However the one thing that kept him from jumping on her like an animal was the thought of hurting her. Fear had overrun his thirst as he thought about losing control. As if she sensed his thoughts, she reached out to cup his face.

"I trust you." She said. "Everything will be alright."

If there was one thing he knew definitely was that she was always right. He was stronger than a mindless vampire bent on drinking blood. He could do this.

* * *

His feet barely made a sound as he flittered through the rooftops, too eager to see her. Everything about her entranced him: from her blue eyes, her golden hair, her soft skin and the pleasurable taste of her blood. Tonight he will meet with her at her home. When he saw her through her window, she was waiting for him to arrive. Without restraining himself, he had revealed he was quite the graceful acrobat and demonstrated as so when he swung himself inside. Mia wasted no time and pulled him in for a kiss, just as eager to see him as he was.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"About meeting your coven filled with hungry vamps? Hold on, I'm still packing my stakes and garlic," she replied, shrugging a bit. He rolled his eyes.

"I told you – vampires can't be killed with stakes and garlic does nothing. Sunlight is a vampire's weakness."

Her hands slid down his chest. "Except for your coven. You guys are like way overpowered – you told me your coven doesn't get affected by sunlight!"

He chuckled. "Not all of them. The lesser vampires can be hurt from it. It's just the Heads and his Guardians that are not. I'm half-human so I'm barely affected by it." Mia seemed less worried as he said it. To assure her further he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "If you're still worried just know I won't let them hurt you."

"I know you won't," she grumbled. "What if they disapprove of me though?"

"Ancestral Father will love you," he immediately replied. "I know I do."

"He's just one guy."

"He is the founder of my coven," he corrected her while trying not to laugh. "The first Head. The others will have no choice but to accept you."

"How do you even know he will?" she asked him as he picked her up. Looking down on her worried face his expression softened. "What if they decided I'm not good enough because I'm human?"

"His wife was a human. I heard that she was forest fire compared to you. Ancestral Father loves humans, he won't _not_ like you." He bounced her in his arms, eliciting a yelp from her. "Since when did you care about what others thought of us?"

"But – "

"I love _you_," he cut her off. "And you love _me_. If you think that's not enough then Ancestral Father's approval is all that matters and trust me, he _will_ love you like his own."

He seemed to have rendered her speechless and chuckled at her expression. "You didn't forget anything did you?"

She shook her head. "You sure?" She nodded, her eyes still locked on to his face as if she was seeing him in a new light. "Is there something you wanted to say?" he asked her, amused.

She blinked and slowly relaxed in his arms. "It's just… you can be such the rebel at times you know? It's quite a turn on."

He smirked teasingly at her. "Really?" His fangs glinted in the light. "I'll be sure to hold you to that when we get you home later."

She blushed. "Just… just don't break my bed again." She stammered out. He winked.

"No promises."

* * *

**I bet a lot of people wished this was longer. Sorry guys, anymore of that and it would have become a full-blown story. Do not encourage the plot bunnies to reproduce! **

**In case anyone wondered who Ancestral Father is, it's Giotto. Yeah, the man is alive and is still shaking that groove thing. Gotta love him! **

**I like aggressive Tsuna. I think I'll use more of him in the future. But enough about this, I'll see you guys on the next chapter! Love ya!**


	30. Blackthorn Order

**Well this came out later than I wanted to. Honest I was gonna update the next day but suddenly my net got cut. Turns out the bill wasn't paid. But hey, I updated right? I'm still a terrible updater but I stay true to what I write.**

**Now first of all, I see that a lot of people enjoyed the special chapter. I'm glad everyone liked it. I had fun writing and imagining it but I have to apologize that I will not continue it so to everyone that wanted a full story, I'm really sorry. It's bad enough I take a long time to update my stories, adding another to my pile will certainly make things worse. **

**A lot of things are going on in this chapter where it concludes the Blackthorn Arc which was my answer to a certain plot hole in the series. I didn't just write this arc because I wanted a few awesome chapters to dedicate to Mia's growth, it was also to fill in that said plot hole. It was just one of those things that were never answered. I thought, if I were going to fill that hole, might as well make it worth it at the expense of my OC and voila! This Arc was born! Now if anyone could guess that plot hole I was talking about, I would write another special chapter. It would probably be set in one of my other stories like _Kingdom of KHR_ (fantasy) or _Reaping Blood _(zombies). Either which, I entertain both. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. My cat Nura gave birth though. Hooray for the gift of life!**

* * *

Mia knew she was being incredibly ignorant and stupid. Usually she was more reasonable than this. After all, jumping into the arms of her would-be murderer was completely out of character for her even if she lacked self-preservation. But she knew that she just had to get to the bottom of this, to free herself from this gnawing pursuit of knowledge that was practically eating her from the inside. She didn't think that Tsuna would understand how much it meant for her to _know _when she herself didn't understand it all that well.

She was stroking Leon's head when Eisen poked his head from out of his tiny kitchen. The university student had heavy bags underneath his eyes – a testament of the all-nighter he had pulled to help her. Mia smiled at him and gestured at the simple breakfast she made. "Is Nagi well?"

He blearily blinked at her, too tired to reply immediately but took a seat. Mia stood up to pour him a cup of coffee. He yawned. "Her vitals are stable… I replenished her blood supply too… and… why are you looking at me that way?"

Mia was giving the older teen a look of surprise. "Well… I… you had packets of blood stashed in your apartment?"

The silence between them barely lasted for a minute when Eisen took a swift chug of his coffee. He shook his head in weary amusement. "Of all things you ask that?" he muttered into his cup. Mia tilted her head, a bit confused at what she heard.

"I knew the Hibari clan does a lot of shady stuff but I was still surprised ya know?" she said. Eisen proceeded to gag into his coffee. How she even knew that he didn't want to know. It was bad enough she was too comfortable with his family's infamy. He went ahead to eat breakfast instead and found himself pleasantly surprised at how good it was.

Mia smiled at his reaction and went to check on Nagi. It was the least she could have done for him after all he had done. Looking at the sleeping form of her new friend, Mia frowned at her agreement with Mukuro's request although she wondered if he really knew what he was doing. She had no power over this matter. Briefly she had thought about the black phone that was at her home but eventually shook that thought away – it wouldn't be right to use her connections like that.

Nagi was sleeping soundly. Now that the recent events had finally sunk in, Mia wanted nothing but to follow her friend to the land of slumber. She hadn't slept at all. Mostly because she was full of tension and partly because she was worried that Mukuro would have possessed Nagi and go psychopath on them while she slept. Yeah, there's just nothing to keep you up at night than worrying over being stabbed in the back. After watching Nagi for a few moments, Mia went to tuck the sheets better around the younger girl.

She will think about Mukuro's request some other time. Right now it would be important for her to focus on one thing at a time. It seems that sleep would be nothing but a fantasy to her right now. She pulled out a chair and sat on it. There she began to contemplate in complete silence. When Eisen went to check on his patient late that afternoon, she barely even acknowledged him.

"M-Matteis-san… do you even blink?" he asked, slightly disturbed with her unwavering gaze.

Mia snorted, finally relieving the other from his discomfort. "Of course I do. I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what may I ask?" The words left his mouth before he even thought of it, too curious he was. He grimaced at the growing grin on her face.

"Nothing that you don't need to concern yourself with." Eisen wasn't assured. If anything, he seemed haunted by her words as if they were an omen. Mia frowned when he suddenly excused himself to the toilet and shrugged it off. The rustling sound of sheets drew her attention towards the bed where Nagi was beginning to stir. Two large violet eyes peeked from underneath dark purple hair. Mia smiled.

"Hullo." Nagi blinked owlishly then slowly rose.

"M-Mia-san?" Mia slightly frowned at how lethargic Nagi sounded but chalked it down to being the pain killers that Eisen dosed her with.

"Did you sleep well Nagi?" she asked. The other girl murmured something that she couldn't hear. Mia brought her chair closer. "What was that Nagi?"

"Chrome. Chrome Dokuro" She said softly. "Call me Chrome from now on."

Mia stared incredulously at her. "W-What?"

"Mukuro-sama gave me that name… so please."

With a jolt of alarm, Mia stood up straighter. "You've had contact with him? When?" she asked.

Nagi – Chrome – whichever, looked away, the tell-tales of a blush appearing on her pasty complexion. Mia waited for her answer patiently.

"Um…"

"Yes?" Mia pressed on.

"M-Mukuro-sama visited me… in my dream."

In her dreams. Mia sat back, stunned. Nagi seemed concerned, as she tried to sit up but Mia raised a hand and stopped her. "No," she said. "Lie back down." She ordered the other girl. Nagi hesitated but heeded her order. So okay, Mukuro can apparently do that shit. Mia felt like this time would be appropriate to play the X Files right now because it was too much to take in. But once the shock wore off, dread began to set in. Nothing about this sat well with Mia. She didn't trust or liked Mukuro and he had nothing to prove that he was anything else. What if he was just manipulating her friend? Using her like she was some tool like he had with his other 'friends'? She didn't like it how Nagi somehow developed an questionable close relationship with him that seems to transcend the boundaries of normalcy. She didn't like not one bit of it but decided to humor her friend.

"If that's what you want… Chrome." Chrome smiled a little bit when she heard her new name but it fell when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"You… don't like it… do you?"

"I think Chrome Dokuro is a cute name," Mia assured her, smiling faintly.

"But… you don't like it… because it came from Mukuro-sama?"

Mia sighed, feeling a headache build in her temples at the mention of him. "I'm not going to pretend Na – er - Chrome. I've had bad history with him."

This piece of truth seemed to upset Chrome and Mia sighed once more. It was obvious that Chrome greatly admired Mukuro, telling her otherwise that he was a horrible person would cause a wedge between them. The thought soured her a little. She met Nagi first before he did but Chrome liked him more than her. Goddamn pineapple.

"M-Mukuro-sama is very – "

Mia cut her off with a shake of her head. "Don't Chrome. You don't need to defend him."

"But – " Mia's expression tightened.

"He's done some things in the past that I hate him for… well actually a lot of people don't like him but that doesn't matter now. Just because he helped you does not mean I'll change my mind about him anytime sooner," she said, speaking slowly as if she were trying to explain something rather complicated to a child.

Chrome was disappointed. "Mukuro-sama had warned me. I'm sorry."

"At least he knows," Mia muttered though she felt a bit sorry as well that Mukuro would be the strain in their budding relationship. "Buuuuut…" she dragged on, a small smile on her face. "I am grateful that he saved you."

Mia didn't want to admit it but seeing the look on Chrome's face made it worthwhile. She seemed a little bit more relieved by it. Seeing that her friend was doing well, she bid her to get some sleep and left. She had only wanted to make sure Chrome was okay before she would leave. After she closed the door she leaned against it and stared thoughtfully outside the window where the sun began to set. Leon crawled up to her shoulder and flicked her ear with his tail.

Mia let out a breath. "Showtime, I guess."

* * *

Chrome had once more found herself in her dream landscape and there, waited her kind savior. Mukuro was sitting on an elegant wooden chair, watching the clouds high above the heads drift across the sky. She approached him, awed by the sight of him.

"Come closer Nagi," Mukuro beckoned to her with a gentle smile and reached out a hand towards her. Nagi took it and he stood. For a dream, his hand was really warm.

"Mukuro-sama," she greeted him shyly.

Mukuro chuckled. "I see you're doing better now. That's good. How did little Miss Vongola react to your new name?"

"Miss Vongola? Mia-san?" She wondered with wide eyes. Mukuro lowered their hands. She realized that Mukuro was still waiting for an answer. "Ah… she said that it was cute."

"That's all?" he said, a brow rose. "Kufufufu, she's too generous. I would have thought she would have been swearing up a storm as soon as you mentioned me."

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome scolded suddenly then slapped her hands on her mouth in horror for what she had done. Mukuro looked as taken back as she was. She lowered her hands. "I-I'm sorry I – I didn't mean to-to…"

Mukuro stared at her and began to chuckle. "Kufufufufu there's nothing to forgive dear Nagi. I suppose I _do _have to get along with her for a while."

Chrome sighed in relief.

"However…" she looked up. All lightheartedness that Mukuro was displaying earlier had vanished as he said the following, _terrifying_ words. For a moment she was frozen there in terror, her mind still trying to process what he had just told her.

"Hurry," Mukuro urged, breaking her from her thoughts. "There's not much time left."

She stumbled backwards and broke to run, unsure of where to go except to that she had to leave as soon as possible. Her foot suddenly caught on a tree root and she fell. But the pain never came; instead, she woke up gasping in the dark just as the front door shut with a click. Her eye darted around in panic and she rose.

"Mia-san… No no no…" She fumbled with the needles attached to her arms and whimpered as she pulled them out. She swung her legs over the bed and got up, staggering a bit at the sudden lightheadedness. As soon as she cleared her head she left her room. Eisen was passed out on the couch; snoring and Chrome couldn't find a single blonde lock anywhere. She looked towards the front door and remembered hearing it close just a few minutes ago.

After a finding a pair of shoes that could fit her, she gave chase after Mia, who had already left the complex with her bag in hand. Chrome went after her despite the stitch in her breathing and the sting of pain on her side. Mia suddenly turned in a corner and when Chrome followed her there, she found the girl had completely disappeared.

"Chrome." She jumped and quickly turned around. Mia stood there, her arms crossed against her chest. She wasn't very happy. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah…"

Mia glanced behind her before taking Chrome by the wrist and dragging her off to a dark corner. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she hissed. "Let me remind you that you had surgery _yesterday_. I don't care that Mukuro gave you organs – you're still recovering!"

"Mia-san, Mukuro-sama sent me." Chrome ended up regretting what she said as Mia's eyes narrowed, her blue eyes flashing with steel. She ended up shrinking against the wall without thinking about it.

"What did he tell you?" she asked.

"That there's someone following you." Mia looked unimpressed and Chrome hastily went on. "He-He's an illusionist." Mia didn't look all that surprised.

"Is there more to this? I have a feeling there's more."

"Mukuro-sama… Mukuro-sama says that he's not an ordinary illusionist. He comes from an old organization… that-that has odd powers. He says that running away is… futile."

Chrome waited for the terror to enter Mia's eyes but the steely look never left. A smile crept to the other girl's face instead and Chrome felt a shiver run up her spine at the sight of it. "Did he send you here? To warn me?" she asked her.

"I-I… uh…"

Mia patted her shoulder. "Thank you," she said earnestly with a smile which quickly turned stern. "Now go back before Eisen freaks out." Chrome was suddenly led away by the shoulders. She looked behind her, to see a pleased grin on the other girl's face.

"You're not scared." She stated more than asked.

Mia shrugged. "Not true. I'm terrified actually."

"But Mukuro-sama says you'll be killed!"

"Did he now? Terribly kind of him – ironically."

Chrome could not believe how flippant the blonde was. Helpless against such a strong personality, she could do nothing but let herself be led away. It was then when another familiar consciousness brushed against her mind, whispering to let _him_ speak. Without meaning to, she had given her consent and let the second persona take over her being.

Mia looked up in surprise when Nagi – Chrome had dug her heels to a stop and was less pleased at what happened next.

"Kufufufu how terribly mean of you to ignore my warning." Chrome turned around with a half-assed smirk on her cute face. Mia made an annoyed sound from the back of her throat, obviously not happy to see Mukuro.

"Like I didn't know this was dangerous already," she snapped. "Ian being an illusionist doesn't surprise me either."

"Yet after that you know absolutely nothing about him."

Mia scowled. "I know enough."

"I warn you Mia Matteis that this illusionist possesses abilities that are unlike I've ever known. I'm sure that even your beloved tutor would know nothing about him."

Something that even Reborn knew nothing about? Mia looked to him with suspicion. "You've told me before that he's from an organization that's older than the Vongola… now you tell me he has freaky powers or something?"

Mukuro frowned, a hint of uncertainty in Chrome's features. "No one knows the name of their group. They operate in outmost secrecy to the point that even within the mafia, they are heralded as a myth."

"But you believe they're real."

Mukuro stared hard at her. Slowly, he told her "I had come across them once…when I destroyed the Estraneo Family they swooped in like shadows and scourged every last research document that the family had. They beat me to it." Mukuro loathingly stared at the wall as he recalled the bitter memory. "I was planning on erasing everything. I remembered nothing of how they came or when they left only that I recall an image of a black tree. It reminded me of a desolate age long forgotten by man."

"I searched for them," Mukuro continued. "But they disappeared into the wind… as if they were an illusion."

Mia could not control the shock that coursed through her. Not only did Mukuro give her a little insight to _what_ she had gotten herself into but he seemed to have encountered them like she did. Hearing it from someone else made it all the more real. She couldn't understand the feeling that suddenly lit inside her – was it excitement or fear? She didn't miss the look of weariness that Mukuro shot at her.

"What?" she said rather defensively, feeling more than a little unnerved.

"You'll grow to be a dangerous woman someday, I hope you know that." He sighed.

"Hah?" Mukuro refused to say anything else and she scowled at him. "You mentioned about special 'abilities'?" She quoted the word with her fingers.

"I can barely explain it."

Mia snorted. "So much for your knowledge."

Mukuro glared at her. "If it were not for Nagi's fondness I would have you punished for your impertinence."

Mia hid a wince, knowing full well that Mukuro would have acted upon his words. A sliver of fear reminded her that while Mukuro was locked away somewhere, he was still a dangerous criminal. She better put a cork in it. "Then explain what you _do _know."

"This one that seems dead-on on killing you seems to find you no matter what you do and tracks you with an ease of a hunter, does he not?"

Mia frowned slightly. "He does," she confirmed. "I don't know how he does it. I've tried everything to be inconspicuous – no matter how much I limit contacts – and he still manages to find me."

"An elusive hunter indeed." Mukuro murmured.

"I'm honored to be called so." A lone figure stepped out of the shadows from behind them. Ian tilted his head to the side and regarded them thoughtfully. "Usually I like chasing after girls but this is getting old."

Mia placed herself in front of Chrome. "I agree. How about we go someplace? I heard there's a great restaurant around here." Despite the tease, Mukuro could detect a waver in her voice. The blonde's shoulders were stiff with tension and her hand continued to twitch.

Ian laughed coldly, his eyes flashing venomously. "That's a lovely suggestion." He dug his hand into his pocket. "However," they heard a click. "I have a better idea."

"You better do something Mukuro," Mia whispered frantically behind her.

"You owe me one."

"Just do it!"

Before Ian could so much as lift his pinky, Mukuro summoned a pillar of scorching flames right into Ian's face. He fell backwards with a cry, his hands clasping his face. Mia felt Chrome sag against her back in exhaustion.

"That… is… all… I can do…" Mukuro panted. Mia knelt and motioned quickly for him to get on her back then quickly making a run for it. She booked it as fast as she could go, thinking of how absurdly lucky that Eisen lived somewhere at the outskirts of Tokyo. She turned a sharp right where she knew it would lead to an abandoned storage warehouse but to get there she had to go through a number of labyrinth-like ways.

"Left, right, left, left, right…" Mia recited through gritted teeth. While Chrome weighed less than she thought, the girl was still heavy and remembering the directions she had researched beforehand was difficult. Lucky for her she had a Spartan for a tutor and while she could never compete against the boys for strength, she was lucky enough to be able to endure this much.

"Mia… san?" Chrome finally returned which was good – she didn't want to be stuck with Mukuro.

"No time… don't talk right now!" she panted. Finally the warehouse came into view. Mia strode towards the door to find it was locked. A set of heavy chains kept the doors firmly closed. "Leon… if you will." The green chameleon crawled from out her sleeve to examine the lock while she set Chrome down. Her knees almost gave out in relief. Leon flicked his forked tongue once and morphed into a key which Mia used to unlock the door. The chains fell off and the doors swung open to reveal a heavy darkness from within.

"Flashlight." Leon morphed into the requested item. "Thanks," Mia said and gestured for Chrome to follow her inside only to shut the door behind them. Mia turned back around and went deeper into the building.

"We don't have a lot of time before Ian gets here," Mia hastily explained. "So I need you to hide somewhere alright? There!" She pointed to a set of clustered lockers by the side. There was enough space in between for a person to hide in.

"But…" Chrome tried to protest.

"No buts, hurry up!" she said just as the doors were violently flung open. Mia did not hesitate to shove Chrome in and quickly turn off her flashlight. Scrambling madly in the dark, Mia dove behind a bunch of crates and waited with bated breath as Ian angrily stormed in the warehouse, his footsteps thunderous.

"You think I don't s_ee _where you are?" Ian snarled into the dark. Mia tensed as she felt him approaching. "I've been looking for you for _weeks_. Now that you're finally here I will _end _your miserable, wretched – "

Mia swerved out of from her hiding spot wielding a shotgun at point blank with scary precision. For whatever strange power that Ian possessed, he had enough sense to get out of the way. From her hiding spot, Chrome had slapped her hands against her mouth to prevent herself from screaming from fright at the sudden shot.

As quickly as she had fired, she ran away blindly to another hiding spot, bumping into all sorts of things and making a godly racket that would have woken the dead. Then suddenly, she stopped running and the warehouse fell into silence once more. Breathing heavily, she knelt beside tarp-covered machinery and tried to calm her madly beating heart. She neither had the skills nor the experience to take go head on into a fight with Ian. Fighting against him would be suicide.

Bianchi's lesson floated into her mind. _A hitman finishes the job in one strike._ Into which Reborn had added helpfully at the time when he overheard it, _Listen Mia, hitmen don't fool around with their targets. It's not a hitman's job to fight them but to kill them. _She could feel her heart slowing down as she absorbed the lesson into her mind. She didn't need to fight Ian. All she had to do was _kill_ him. Oddly enough she didn't feel any sort of discomfort at the thought, like it was natural to think that way.

"What should I do?" she pondered to herself. Just as she was thinking of how advantageous the cover of darkness was, the lights came to life and Mia could faintly hear the humming of a generator somewhere from within the building. She risked poking her head out and saw Ian striding back towards the mess she made, a hint of victory over spoiling someone's plan written all over his handsome face. She quickly ducked back down. Letting a string of curses fly from her mouth she flattened herself against the machinery. It was alright, she thought. She still had Leon and Ian had no way of knowing of what she had, things could still play in her favor.

But of course things just _have_ to go downhill from them.

When she sprung out of her hiding area with every intention of raining lead bullets, instead of a gun she was holding a green bouquet. Ian stared at her and she back at him. An awkward silence stretched between them, both staring at the bouquet then back at each other. Dread overcame her at that moment and inside she was screaming internally. She shook Leon, hoping that he would turn into something else.

"Come on buddy, don't do this to me now," she begged but Leon remained flowery. She ducked when Ian fired at her with a silver gleaming gun. She ran away for what else could she have done? Give him an allergic reaction? Ian continued to shoot after her with terrifying accuracy. She was sure that if he was in better condition and there were no obstacles, he would have shot her in the head. She covered her head as a crate near her got hit, spitting splinters and chips.

"Leon please!" she cried but Leon just turned into a brass knuckle and refused to turn into anything else. She groaned in frustration. Of all times for Leon to refuse working with her it had to be _now_. She growled. Knowing Reborn, he _would _love to make things difficult at the most critical time. She didn't know what the hitman was thinking but he probably wanted her to work what she had and assuming the form that Leon had taken, the chameleon wanted her to fight. If that were the case… she skidded sideways and slid underneath a tarp. She rolled underneath it only to come out the other side… Just in time to collide with Ian. She lunged at him with all the ferocity she mustered and knocked him down.

Like their last squabble, Ian was determined to kill her but unlike last time where she was paralyzed by the hatred in his green eyes; _she_ was fighting back with the same intent. Her blue ones were flashing with ice fire. She knocked his gun away like last time and he grabbed hold of her shoulders. They struggled with each other and rolled around the floor like wild beasts, knocking crates and things over. She managed to grab on to his left hand and twisted it hard until she heard it break. Screaming, Ian kicked her hard in the stomach and she rolled off him, gasping in pain. The wind totally knocked out of her.

Through the tears in her eyes, she could see him cradling his injured hand. She felt Leon slide through her fingers and into her palm where he morphed into a heavier form. When she clasped her hand around him, he had turned into a gun. Finally! Her mind cheered. She pushed herself up from the floor and flinched when a terrible ache assaulted her side. Did she break a rib? God she hoped not.

Ian was still on the ground when she approached him slowly. He moved so quickly she didn't see his leg sweep hers until she was down on the ground. Ian descended on her, a knife in his right hand held against her throat. His face was blotchy red, as all British were when they were mad, and he was trembling with rage. Mia remained perfectly still as he held it.

"I'm going to ask you… one last bloody time!" Ian pressed the knife till it drew blood. "Where _are_ they?"

Mia remained firm. She stared coldly back at him. "I don't know who 'they' are."

"Cut the crap!" He leaned towards her face.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" she retorted, equally angry as he was. "I came to your shop because I wanted to figure something out – I swear I didn't mean to get anyone hurt!"

His eyes narrowed, thinking. After a moment's breath he said, "Your words are empty to me." He raised his arm to strike her. Just before she could be stabbed, Chrome appeared from behind and had knocked Ian out with a broken-off locker door. The knife slid out of his hand and he slumped against her uncomfortably. Mia released the breath that she was holding. She raised her head to look at her friend with grateful eyes.

"Your timing is impeccable," she complimented the girl.

Chrome blushed but smiled back. Mia laughed a little before rolling Ian off her. She touched her neck where she could feel the blood. "Is it deep?" she asked. Chrome dropped her impromptu weapon and knelt beside her.

"I think it's just the skin…" Chrome said. Mia wiped the blood off with the inside of her shirt.

"Good, good…" Mia turned back to where Ian lay. She glanced at Chrome and they nodded to each other. When Ian woke up an hour later, he found himself bound tightly to a pole with green rope and the barrel of his own gun pressed against his forehead. He glared at the person that held it.

"What are you waiting for?" he jeered. "Pull the trigger."

"Don't tempt me." Mia warned him though her finger was ready to pull it.

"Kill me." Ian said lowly. "KILL ME!" Mia did not flinch. Ian's eyes bore into hers as he breathed harshly. She looked at him and for once, since she had set out to do this, she felt a trickle of remorse.

He snorted. "I knew you couldn't pull the trigger."

He had spoken too soon. He howled through his teeth as blood streamed down his left arm, the shot having only grazed the skin yet it was too deliberate to have been an amateur hit. The end of the gun that Mia was holding had curls of smoke coming out of it. "You were saying?" says Mia coldly. She had hardly flinched while Chrome jumped in fright.

He hissed and goaded her to shoot him again, almost desperately.

"No," she said quietly as she realized something and lowered her weapon. "There's some misunderstanding here that I need to clear it up."

"Misunderstanding?" he laughed humorlessly. "What's there to misunderstand? Also – you shot me!"

Her expression hardened. "You asked for it – and whoever you think I am, I'm not." She started slowly but her words demanded absolute attention. "I came to your shop that day looking for the people that took my memories away." Her accusation may have been groundless but she never felt so liberated before after saying it. Somewhere inside her, she _knew _she was right. "Several years ago, there was an accident that happened in an excavation site at Livorno, Italy. A woman fell to her death after an earthquake caused the floor beneath her to give away. I was that woman's daughter and… " she blinked as she held in the rising lump in her throat. "I was taken away from the site and I remember very well the people who took me away. One of them had a pocket watch with the mark of a tree."

When Ian didn't say anything, she continued on, her voice lowering as she did so. "Deep in that old monastery there was a sealed locked door and if I'm not wrong, etched against its surface was the mark of _your_ organization. The same thing I saw on that pocket watch."

Recognition flashed through Ian's eyes. She could see the fire of his hate simmering down in his gaze. He stopped struggling from his bonds and looked up at her instead with deep suspicion. "How did you regain your memories?" he had asked her off-handedly.

It was the first time that he had spoken to her without hostility and despite being surprised by it; Mia knew it was better than when he was spitting hate at her. She glanced at Chrome, who stood by the side with an iron bar in her hands. Funny how she looked holding that.

"An illusionist had put me under mind-control and I broke through it. After that, bits and pieces then started to came back to me. " she explained.

Ian actually burst out laughing. "Mind-control? _Codswallop love_," he mocked her in English. _Love_, Mia despised how he twisted the word into something hated.

In retaliation, she kicked him hard at his injured side and he curled in himself, coughing harshly. "_I'm perfectly serious._" Heavily insulted, she resisted the urge to whack him around with his own gun and wipe that annoying look from his face. She breathed heavily through her nose. He laughed at her again, the sound somehow getting under her skin. Her fingers unconsciously curled tighter around the gun. "_In case you forgot, I broke through _your_ illusion._"

_That _got him to stop laughing. His head lolled around a bit then settled to look down at the floor. His shoulders shook but Mia wasn't too sure if he was still laughing. Eventually he spoke.

"_Do you know anything about the Cervello?_"

She stared at him. Something in her mind was telling her that she had seen that name from somewhere before but cannot recall where. She felt that it was crucial to know. She bit her lip when she came up blank. "_No. I haven't_." She hoped he didn't hear the lie in her words. "_Were they the ones that attacked the shop?"_

"_What's the use in telling you?_" he snorted. "_Doesn't matter now. All I've done was a wasted effort."_

"_What do you mean?" _Mia demanded, suddenly alarmed at the bitter tone of regret in his words.

He leaned against the pole and kept his eyes glued to the ground. "_My brother is half-dead, I left against orders. I'm a deserter. Tough luck love, that's as much you will ever get from me. I'm practically a dead man."_

"_Your brother?"_

"_Is in a coma_," he answered in muted anguish. Mia however, felt the load of guilt in her chest to lift a bit though it didn't relieve her. Someone wasn't dead but was as good as dead._"Caused by a severe blow to the head – happened when Cervello attacked us. Doctors told me he might never wake up." _Ian finally looked at her. _"Do me a favor – since you seemed mad to do me right – and kill me."_

Mia instead turned the safety on and shoved the gun in the back of her jeans while replying, "_No_." A little bit of the old fire trickled back into his eyes when she refused him.

"_What?_" he seethed.

She looked at him coolly. "_I said no. I need answers."_

"_And like I said before – that's all you're ever going to get."_

"_You said you've gone against orders – bet they told you not to go for revenge or something stupid like that." _Her guess was on point. He glared icily at her and she grinned back to spite him. To his surprise, she sat down before him so that they could look at each other at eye-level.

"_I never meant to bring any harm to anybody – I didn't even know I was being followed! But believe me all I wanted to know was what happened then…" _she rubbed her hands together. _"I'm sorry for what happened, I really am." _She was sincere. More than anything she wanted to right this whole thing. She must have convinced Ian because he merely grunted in response instead of brushing her words away.

"Cervello…" she quickly looked towards Chrome. "Chrome! Does Mukuro know anything about them?"

Suddenly startled to have two former enemies to look at her expectantly, Chrome fumbled for an answer. Ian glanced at Mia.

"_Isn't she supposed to be in intensive care?" _

"_No thanks to you," _Mia shot back, her anger suddenly bubbling up to the surface. They may have made-up-ish but he still was very much an asshole.

"Kufufufu… congratulations Miss Vongola, you managed to capture your target." Chrome whole demeanor changed as she mockingly clapped her hands together. Mia frowned.

"I didn't _ask_ you to be here Mukuro."

Mukuro ignored her and strode forwards towards Ian. He bent down and tilted Chrome's head to study him. "Hmnn… pleasure to finally meet you fellow illusionist."

Ian's face colored with confusion and Mia sought to make things less confusing than it already was. "The illusionist I was talking about? He's the one you've been going against this whole time now and as of the moment – he's currently possessing my friend." She glared at Mukuro when she said that. "Which I really appreciate he wouldn't do."

"Possession? But that's – "

Mukuro cut him off with a chuckle. "Impossible? For being part of an organization that makes its duty to know the world's darkest secrets, surely this shouldn't surprise you?"

Ian's eyes widened while Mia rounded on Mukuro. "You said you didn't know anything else!" she accused him.

Mukuro chuckled. "Correction, I merely didn't mention it. You didn't ask what they did." He turned back towards Ian. "It would be in your best interests if you were to give what the miss here wants," he pointed at Mia. "Otherwise," his laugh grew sinister. "Kufufufu… I will take over that body of yours and force the answers out myself."

"There's no need for that," Mia told him sharply. "You're not going to be taking over anyone you leech."

Mukuro shrugged. "Suit yourself. It would make things much easier."

Mia snapped her fingers business-like. "Back to the topic on hand, Cervello? Know anything about them?"

"Servants of the Mafia – they're a Family with questionable motives. However they are loyal for whatever reason so long as their masters are worthy."

"And who are they serving now?" Mia asked.

"Who knows? They're better known than your friend here but they are just as a mystery." Mukuro continued to study Ian and the other merely drew away from him, obviously trying to get away. Mukuro smirked and leaned his face in closer. "After this I would very much like to possess you – I would love to know your secrets for your strange powers."

"Fine!" Ian snapped. "I'll tell what you need! Now get _that _away from me!" His expression was one of disgust. Mia had a similar look on her face although it was toned down so that it wouldn't be noticable. She was immensely grateful to have Mukuro by her side though, as his unnerving creepiness helped in breaking Ian down.

Mukuro scowled and looked like he would have struck Ian if Mia hadn't shoved him away. "Well?" she said, waiting.

Ian breathed sharply through his nose. "_Our organization is called Blackthorn, named after the infamous tree of ancient lore. Like your freaky mate had put it," _Ian inched away a bit from Mukuro. _"We make it our business to know the world's darkest secrets. Not entirely accurate but close." _Mia waited for Ian to say more but realized he wasn't willing to reveal anything else as long as Mukuro stayed in the same room. A wise choice, she grudgingly thought in agreement. Mukuro was a crafty guy – clever and powerful. Who knows what he could do with such information?

"Mukuro – " she started. "What the – Chrome? Are you okay?"

Chrome's eyes were disturbingly blank as she sat there limp on her spot, as if there was no spirit dwelling inside her body. Mia touched her shoulder and she started, jolting upright as if Mia had electrocuted her.

"Ah!" Chrome gasped and shuddered. Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head. Mia caught her just before she hit the ground. Bewildered at what just occurred, Mia checked her friend's vitals.

"She's asleep," said Mia, relieved. After laying her friend down on the floor, she turned back towards Ian who was staring at Chrome with weariness. _"I think both of them have reached their limit. Mukuro's out now."_

"_Thank God," _Ian said, relieved that the creepy pervert was out. _"The Blackthorn Order has existed since feudal times – at least from what old records say – in which our goal was to observe, record and intervene when necessary."_

"_Like the Men of Letters from Supernatural?" _Mia asked.

Ian stared at her and nodded slowly. _"Something like that. Things that we've deemed too dangerous had to be hidden, away from humanity. That monastery in Italy was one of the Order's many hidden Vaults."_

Flashes of images suddenly appeared before her eyes. Markings of an ancient dialect written on frames of the door, the sounds of a complex mechanism coming to life, whirring and groaning the doors swung open… and rows upon rows of shelves in a dark, never-ending hallway that seemed to extend into oblivion. She shut her eyes and hissed as the memories continued to burn their way to the surface.

"_I opened the door_," she whispered in a small voice. "_Was the earthquake a coincidence?"_

"_Most probably not_." Ian answered her. "_It must have been a trap."_

A large stone dropped into her stomach. She had always believed the cause of her mother's death was a tragic accident but hearing this now, could she have killed her mother instead? Upon thinking of this revelation, her chest began to ache as she gasped for air. She had always blamed herself but did she know the whole time that she knew truth?

Ian watched as she struggled not to have a panic attack. _"You said you opened the door right?" _he asked her.

She shot him a look. _"I-I did."_

He leaned against the pole and closed his eyes. _"I remember that monastery now. It was old – one of the oldest Vaults in the continent. No matter what happened, the trap was bound to have been set off in time. You were fortunate to have seen inside the Vault before the earthquake happened. Not even the Order knows anymore what was inside the Vaults."_

Mia blinked. Was Ian trying to comfort her? Now that he wasn't trying to kill her, Mia could see how much he had aged in the short time since she had last seen him all those months ago. There were hard lines on his forehead and mouth. Now that the hate had left his face, all that was left was misery. She hesitated but the guilt that was still churning in her stomach made her decide to let him go.

"Leon," she called softly. The rope began to unwind itself, causing Ian's eyes to fly open. Leon glowed softly as he shrank back to his original form. Once back to normal, the small green chameleon crawled into her outstretched hand. She looked up into Ian's wide eyes.

"_He's my tutor's partner."_ She explained. Ian looked like he wanted to say something but held it in instead. She paused as she considered her last question. _"What does the Cervello have against the Order?" _

"_I don't know,"_ Ian answered. _"They were looking for my father. Best luck to those twits, my father had left the Order four years ago and was never seen again, even by his own family." _He watched her with guarded eyes as he absentmindedly rubbed his splinted hand. She had personally made the splint. Despite the fact that he tried to kill her, she didn't want to hurt him _that _bad. Grabbing her pack nearby, she took out a small first aid kit and began to clean and dress the bullet wound she inflicted on him.

"_Don't get me wrong, I still would very much like to shoot you. But you said you were a dead man, why?" _she asked him.

He didn't look at her and kept his head bowed. _"I left the Order's protection. Once they realize that they will be coming after me although I have nothing to give them." _His words were slow and slurred and Mia realized that he must be fading into unconsciousness.

"_Can't you go back?" _She tried to get him to answer.

She worried he might have lost consciousness by then if he hadn't answered her after a moment, _"I basically betrayed them after I went against orders… I'm…" _he didn't finish though Mia knew what he would have said. He was ashamed, something that she could very much relate to. She raised a hand to shake him when she was suddenly struck with the thought – what if he still tried to kill her? She hesitated then mentally scolded herself. While she won't forgive Ian for a lot of things – like almost killing her and Chrome – she had to admit that he was driven by grief. Grief she can understand well. Still though, she didn't regret shooting him earlier. She shook his shoulder and when he didn't respond, Mia concluded that he had finally given in.

Looking around herself, she sighed. Chrome was out cold and Ian had succumbed to his injuries. While she entertained the idea of just leaving Ian here, she didn't want to give him another reason to hate her. She took out her phone, dialed a number and waited.

* * *

Tsuna was told that he should go out and stop brooding his room. He didn't see what the problem was – for once he was studying all by himself. It was like no one wanted him to be good at school work for once. Reborn himself had personally shoved two tickets to the zoo at him. He stared at the tickets, frowning.

"The Zoo? Really? Don't you think I'm a bit too old for this?" he asked his tutor.

"Don't be ungrateful – I set this up for you."

Tsuna eyed his tutor with deep suspicion. "What are you planning Reborn?" Just then, the doorbell rang. He glanced once more towards his tutor and went to answer it. Standing outside of his door was Kyoko-chan! She smiled at him.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan! Ah – um… what brings you here?" he asked her, feeling more than a little confused.

"To go with the Zoo with you of course," Reborn piped in from behind.

A trip to the zoo with Kyoko-chan? Tsuna didn't know why at first, but he grew more than a little annoyed with his tutor. He frowned. "Is it true? Did Reborn put you up to this?"

"Eh? Well he did." Kyoko-chan blinked at him, a little taken at his mood.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I'm just not feeling well today. But here! You can have these tickets. I'm sure Hana-san or Haru would be thrilled to go with you." He handed her the tickets and smiled apologetically. Kyoko-chan remained standing there, stunned. "I'm really sorry you had to come all this way," he apologized again.

"Wait!" She grabbed on to his shirt. "I understand that you're worried about Mia-chan but you're really letting yourself go Tsuna-kun!"

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna hadn't the faintest clue as to what to do or say.

"You haven't been smiling lately and you're always frowning… you always seem like you're mad and…" Her face scrunched up. "I know I'm not Mia-chan…" Tsuna stiffened. "But if she were here right now, seeing you like this I bet she would be very worried as well."

Tsuna wanted to tell her that Mia was the very root of his foul mood but he can't tell anyone that now. Almost everyone was given the story that she went to recover in Tokyo. Looking down at Kyoko-chan's pleading expression, he sighed and gently pried her hands away.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'm sorry for worrying you Kyoko-chan. I'll be out in a minute." He turned back around to look for his jacket when he looked back on her. He smiled. "Thank you." He hadn't seen the blush bloom in her cheeks, nor had he noticed her shy glances towards him as they headed towards the zoo. They chatted on the way and chatted more as they went around looking at the animals. Surprisingly, he _did_ feel a little bit better. Being around Kyoko-chan reminded him of the simpler things in life where he didn't have to worry so much.

That's what he liked about her. She reminded him of the simple things that he wanted. The mafia, the burdening responsibility… all that seemed to disappear when he was with her. He felt… normal. As they watched Shimatta-kun – the only Zen-meditating Red Panda in the world – meditate, he couldn't help sighing in boredom while Kyoko-chan gushed over the animal.

He honestly wondered what was so fun about the zoo. He felt sorrier for the animals than having pleasure from seeing them. How awful must it be? To be ogled at? If anything, the bears he saw at Death Mountain was more of a novelty than this and even Skull's octopus was something to admire – how many people could have seen an armored octopus in their lives anyway? Normal meant looking at these animals like they were paint on the wall. Normal meant turning a blind eye from the truth. Normal almost equated to ignorance, he thought. Being normal meant that he would be like this forever. Somehow, he didn't like that. It was too… boring.

Just as he was beginning to think that this was going to be terribly dull, he began to see his friends all over the place and when his friends were around, all sorts of weird things are expected to happen. Almost by the end of the day his worry for Mia had been somehow pushed back into his mind as a headache began to build in between his eyes. Things just started to happen one after another. He tried to avoid it, really, but in the end he had to round up his friends so that they wouldn't destroy the zoo. In the process of doing so however, the animals were still released.

"You guys…" he started at them. They flinched at his stern reprimand. Somehow Haru and the kids showed up as well. He scolded them too just because. Once they were properly scolded, he looked around.

"Takeshi isn't with you guys?" he asked.

"The baseball-nut said that he had to make a delivery today," Hayato told him.

"So why did you guys come here?" he didn't need his Intuition to know that this wasn't a damn coincidence.

So they told him why. Apparently they went looking for an animal partner for him like Reborn and Dino. He pinched the bridge of his nose; something that he was sure would become a habit in the future and sighed. His friends really were just… he smiled. He looked up at them. "What did you guys picked for me?"

"A hamster!" Kyoko-chan suggested.

"A hippo!" Lambo.

"An extreme bear!" Onii-san.

"A snake." Bianchi.

"Monkey!" I-pin.

"Hahi! A giraffe would be good!" Haru.

"I think a proud lion would be perfect for you Tenth!" Hayato exclaimed.

He grinned at all of them. He was glad his friends weren't normal. It made life interesting however… "Now then… it's time to take responsibility guys." They flinched. "And get those animals back in their cages!" They scattered quickly. Tsuna watched them go with his hands on his hips. Once the zoo in hell was over, they went back to his house because there was some unspoken agreement that his house would be everyone's favorite meeting place. He was sat beside Reborn, watching his friends bicker and joke when his phone went off. One glance and he was bounding through the chilly streets at night towards the train station.

He arrived, panting and looked for a familiar head of blonde hair. He finally spotted her sitting on a stairway, leaning against the handles. He approached her slowly, his heart beating wildly in his ears. When she heard his footsteps, she turned around. All the stress that he had been feeling that past week just dissipated in the air as he looked at her. She was safe, alive and whole. He wanted to run at her and engulf her in a hug, hold her just to make sure she was really okay and maybe shake her a little bit for what she had done but he couldn't move. His legs wouldn't move.

The immense relief at seeing her well was quickly fading and anger he seldom felt was quickly rising. It seemed that Mia knew what was happening with him as well as she approached him cautiously. She stopped just in front of him. He could feel his face deepening into an angry frown. They stared at each other, barely saying anything.

The first thing he noticed was how utterly exhausted she looked but despite looking like crap she was glowing with triumph. But he didn't care about that.

Mia decided to take the first move. "Tsuna…" she started.

"Don't 'Tsuna' me," he cut in sharply. She winced. "Have you any idea how worried I was?" he asked her quietly. "You just took off into the night without saying anything!" his voice began to rise in volume. "It's not just me who's worried – everyone is! You were hurt so much before – you shouldn't be going around in your condition! I thought you were smarter than this! Reborn wouldn't let me come after you - did you have any idea how helpless I've felt? Just waiting? I – " he stopped himself. Mia was shrinking in herself but for each rebuke she didn't shirk away from it.

"Go on," she said softly. "Don't stop. I know what I did was wrong."

"If you knew then why did you still go?!" he asked her, desperate to know.

She fiddled with the straps of her bag. Her fingers abruptly stopped as she breathed in deeply. She shook her head then, unable to answer and it made him mad.

"I'm getting sick of you hiding things from me Mia. Really sick of it," he spat out bitterly.

She shook her head again. "That's not what I mean. I just-just don't know." Her lower lip trembled, like she was about to cry. He stiffened, his anger giving away to panic. The last thing to happen is for her to suddenly burst into tears. He hated how she distanced herself sometimes but hated it even more when she cried. "I can't explain Tsuna. I really can't." She kept shaking her head. "I don't doubt anyone's abilities but this was _my _fault. _My_ responsibility. If I had let anyone else do this for me… I don't think I'll be able to face myself because I feel like… like I'm running away."

Once again proving how much of a tight leash she had over her own emotions, Tsuna was astounded. He knew what she was talking about. It's like some fights were meant to be fought on their own but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt by all of this. He turned away from her, not wanting to forgive her so easily. Mia did not cry but her expression was of deepest apology.

"Are you still mad?" she asked him after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," he replied a little gruffly.

"I'm sorry for making you come here all the way."

"It's alright."

"You should go home now."

He turned around. "What about you?" he asked her.

Then she did the thing. He hated when she did the thing because it made him feel sick and elated at the same time. She smiled. He could tell her smile was anything but happy and it made him feel bad. "Home." It didn't sound anything like it though.

"No," he said immediately. "You're coming to my place." The last thing he wanted was for her to have nightmares.

Her smile widened and became a little more genuine. Her eyes shined. "I'll be alright," she reassured him. She sounded so certain, so confident, it reminded him how strong she was when she wanted to be. He _believed_ her. Little by little his resolve crumbled a bit. He didn't want to forgive her just yet… not yet he kept telling himself. Not trusting himself to speak, he jerked his head into a nod.

"Come on," he said as he strode past her. She stumbled to go after him.

"You don't need to take me back!" she insisted. "Honest, I'm okay!"

He didn't answer her. Seeing as that he won't answer, she shut her mouth instead and sighed. He saw to it to make sure she was home and left before she could even say goodbye. When he came home, his friends were waiting for him.

"Where did you go Tenth?" Hayato was the first to ask.

Despite what just happened with Mia, it was safe to admit here how happy and relieved he was that she was back. He smiled. "I just took Mia home."

"Mia-nee is back?" he heard just before small mass barreled into him and knocked him down. "Is she okay? Is she alright?" Fuuta fired one question after another. He patted the young boy's head.

"She's okay," he echoed her words. Fuuta's eyes gleamed in relief.

"That's a relief," he summed their feelings.

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed softly.

It almost seemed like everything was back to normal but at the same time was not. When Mia came to school the next day, she was swamped by their friends and then continued to spend the whole day assuring everyone that she was alright. It was pretty crazy.

"Matteis! Join the boxing club!" Onii-san barged into their class in the middle of their math class.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko-chan stood up to scold her brother. "You shouldn't disturb other classes!"

"But Matteis – " Wham! A steel tonfa knocked the boxer out of the doorway. Hibari Kyoya appeared then and glared at the whole class. Everybody was petrified in their seats. His eyes scanned the room until he found the only person with blue eyes. Mia waved a bit at the prefect. Tsuna found himself crossing his arms and scowling when the prefect gave the smallest of nods at her. Hayato and Takeshi glanced at each other knowingly as their friend sunk deeper in his seat, sulking.

"Hmph," was all Hibari said before shutting the door and dragging an unconscious boxer away.

Bianchi came with Lambo and I-pin to deliver a homemade bento during lunch. Mia took it gratefully but wisely did not eat it. Tsuna later found out that the bento had made its way into the stomachs of some unruly students, Hayato informed him. He had thought that Mia may have… but no… then again… did she? She didn't seem bothered by it when Takeshi brought it up. She smiled mysteriously.

Fuuta had won the hearts of many when he suddenly showed up, unable to wait for school to end to welcome Mia back. If Tsuna didn't know any different, he would have thought of them siblings. Fuuta had been a good kid this past week. Tsuna had admittedly almost forgotten that Fuuta had been there when it happened and remembered only a few days after. Fuuta hadn't been scared out of his mind entirely as the rest of them were.

Fuuta told him that he was often targeted by many Families – a fact that was still processing in Tsuna's mind – and wasn't all too bothered by it. However, he had said, "Tsuna-nii… what scares me the most is when bad people go after people I really care about." He had made believed it was his fault as to why Mia was attacked which Tsuna quickly rectified. When he sent the kid to bed, Tsuna made a quiet request to Reborn to ensure Fuuta's safety, no matter what.

He watched as Fuuta snuggled into her bosom, happy and tried not to let the tick in his eye bother him. They spoke in quiet Italian that he couldn't hear. A lot of people – girls more like – were watching the exchange until the moment was disturbed when Hibari walked by.

"Little cub," Hibari addressed Mia with a frown. "Underage visitors are not allowed during class hours. I will bite you to death."

Mia looked down at Fuuta and whispered something in his ear. Fuuta nodded and let go. To everyone's shock, he stood next to Hibari. What a feat! _Nobody _ever dared to stand that close to the prefect except maybe for Kusakabe.

"Thanks for escorting him outside Chairman!" Mia thanked him cheerfully. "Now Fuuta, be nice to him." Fuuta nodded.

"Little cub…" Hibari lowly said.

"No can do chairman!" Mia said up, a knowing grin on her lips. "It's against school rules to wander around the school during class."

People expected her to be clobbered then and there however Hibari merely deepened his scowl and turned on his heel towards the entrance. Fuuta scampered after him not without one last look towards Mia before following after the older boy. Mia then went back into the classroom like being cheeky with the Demon Prefect was perfectly normal. Then after class, Haru had been there waiting for Mia with a box of cake, definitely bizarre because those two don't usually get along but they chatted and giggled. Girls were so weird.

But as mentioned before, everything had gone back to normal while at the same time it wasn't.

Tsuna hadn't spoken with Mia the whole time despite wanting to know what happened. He wasn't ignoring her per say but the lack of interaction between the two was obviously noticeable. He kept it up for a few more days, up until his friends began to ask him about it which then he escaped to the mountains. He didn't want to answer their why's and why not's. So he trained on the mountain, where people won't bother him so much about it. Reborn was with him, as customary as his tutor, and had pointed out that someone had joined them.

He looked around and saw Mia. Also, there were little things that weren't often noticed, but Tsuna and a few others had. Mia had worn her hair down, her sleeves were never rolled up at even the hottest of days and her movements were stiff. She was good at hiding things. But he knew. He glimpsed long bandages on her arm, bruises that extended to the back of her neck and the slightest of movements where she covered her side sometimes. They never talked about it, fearing as to what her reaction would be or to be more accurate, _he_ was afraid of what his reaction would be.

"Ciaossu Mia! Leon tells me how successful you've been," Reborn congratulated her as she approached them, her arms crossed against her chest. She smiled slightly, the action never reaching her eyes.

"I wouldn't have gotten through it without Leon," she said sincerely. "Thanks buddy." She nodded towards the chameleon.

Reborn smirked. "Leon told me quite a few things but I need to hear most of it from you Mia." Mia nodded slowly, though her eyes were focused on him. He evaded her gaze to look at the cliff side.

"Tsuna, you haven't spoken to me for almost a week," she said, clearly upset. Tsuna tried his best to ignore her. Let her stew a little, a mean little part of him said. She had put him through so much worry only to come home and pretend like everything was okay… that was her way. Pretend that nothing was wrong while keeping everything inside. Well he wasn't okay with it.

"Tsuna!" she jumped into his view and he turned around, heading towards the trees.

"Damn it Tsuna!" She ran after him. "I'm trying to say sorry here!"

He kept ignoring her. She let out a little noise of frustration and stomped away. He stopped when he couldn't hear her following. "Tsuna!" she shouted distantly. "I'm going to jump!" He spun around and nearly had a heart attack. Mia stood on the edge of the cliff, shaking from anger or fear he didn't know. They stared at each other. He stepped towards her in long strides.

"You wouldn't dare," he challenged her. Her blue eyes were defiant as she stared back at him.

"Try me," she retorted. He snorted. As if she would do it – and turned around once more. She gave a good, loud stomp in frustration. He would have laughed at her childish actions if her little tirade didn't cause the ground beneath her to crack from where she stood. The sound drew him back towards her and he whipped around. There was one moment of when she sent a look of panic at him before she disappeared from his eyes.

"Mia!" he ran towards the edge and without a second thought, leapt after her closely followed by a gunshot. He sped towards her and reached out just as she did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her tight against him. With his other hand around her waist, he flipped them a whole hundred and eighty degrees vertically and pointed his other hand down, propelling them upwards.

They flew past the training ground, going higher and higher till the landscape became nothing but a picture on canvas.

"Tsuna!" they hovered in midair, several hundred of feet above ground. Adrenaline hanging high, coupled with his stress finally breaking out, Tsuna clenched his jaw and dropped like a stone. He was aware that Mia was screaming in his ear and his arm tightened around her. Before they hit the ground he softened their descent until they were only a few feet where Tsuna completely extinguished his flames and switched to holding her bridal style. If it weren't for the small grunt that slipped out of him he would have pulled the move off flawlessly. His knees ached from when he touched the ground but that wasn't the problem.

Mia hadn't stopped shaking like a leaf. He lowered her feet down but her knees gave away, so he caught her again.

"I-I guess I d-deserve that." Her voice shook.

"That was too much, I'm sorry." He told her. Now that his consciousness had caught up, he felt horrible for scaring her like that. He squeezed her shoulder a bit and she flinched out of his grasp. She stumbled a bit and fell backwards when her shaking legs couldn't support her.

She shook her head at him. "D-Don't apologize. Gods… just don't… I had it coming." She placed her hands against her face and breathed deeply.

He knelt before her. "No, no, no… I was still angry and I didn't mean to scare you." He pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his pocket. Then he began to gently pry her hands away from her face. "I just wanted you to know… that I'll always be here to catch you fall. Always… and I forgive you."

She sniffed. "That's really corny," she pointed out.

He let himself smile. He pressed their foreheads together. "But it's true."

Tears were in her eyes but she blinked them away. Even if they did fall, he would have caught them. That was a promise. She pressed her hands against his and he noticed she stopped shaking. Her fingers rubbed against his. His hands were instantly intertwined in hers and he lowered them. They stared at their conjoined hands for a while.

"You know Tsuna?" Mia began.

"Hmnn?"

"You can be scary at times you know that?"

"Only if you don't scare me first." He replied and looked straight into her eyes as he said it. The blue in them were soft today, like the gentle sky they had right now. She smiled and this time, it _did_ reach her eyes. Then she began to laugh and he joined her. There was nothing funny to laugh at but they laughed anyways.

Ways away, the hitman watched his students laugh their heads off, pleased. He couldn't bring himself to tease them at the moment. Maybe later.

* * *

**I bet a reader out there was thinking 'just kiss already goddamnit!'**

**Hahahaha I'm such an asshole at times. To be honest, ever since I've created Mia, I started to convince myself that Tsuna never really ended up with Kyoko. That would probably be the fangirl in me, sorry. But seriously, Mia has grown to be a character that I love. She's right up there with my boy Mare (Trinisette Unleashed). When this story ends I don't know if I'll cry or not. Probably cry myself a waterfall. **

**Anyways, to the Varia arc! Finally! I've been itching to write it. I've got so much bashing for Iemitsu... **

**EVERY DAY, AN AUTHOR DIES WHEN NOT GIVEN REVIEWS**

**IT'S A TRAGEDY**

**SO DROP A REVIEW EVERY NOW AND THEN**

**AND REMEMBER**

**DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE**

**(lol) **


	31. The Vongola Rings

**Sup lovely readers! It's me, Syrlai coming back with another chapter! It's great that the Blackthorn Arc was well received. Made me feel awesome for a while. I know a lot of people have been waiting for me to cover this and here it is! The Varia Arc! Yeaaaaaaaaaaa! Somebody give me a high five! I think I'm the only writer in FF that actually had gotten this far with an OC who covered the series without omitting most of it. I just hope I don't screw this up because that would really suck. **

**Anyway, there's not much for me to say other than I have a few replies for readers at my end note. Don't let me keep you guys waiting, start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just the cd set, a few dozen posters and figurines.**

* * *

That morning, Mia woke him up by body slamming into him. It was an interesting morning to say the least. He had almost locked her in a chokehold in retaliation but she slipped from his grasp and yanked him down the floor. She laughed at him.

"Morning," she said brightly.

He couldn't bring himself to be annoyed with her. Her laugh was a good wake up call. "Good morning," he replied and sat up. She watched him get up and turned around to let him change into his uniform.

"Hey Tsuna?"

"Hmn?"

"What's up with your mom?"

He fixed his vest. "Why?"

"You should see for yourself when you down."

As soon as he was decent, they went down and were greeted by a feast fit for a king on their dining table. He looked towards his mother who was _still _cooking and was more cheery than usual. "M-Mom? What's going on?" He couldn't keep his face from freezing into a state of disbelief.

"I've never seen Aunty like this before," Mia murmured beside him.

"Tsuna, what's the meaning of this?" Bianchi asked him.

"Did Tsuna-nii do something worth celebrating?" Fuuta asked. Both child and hitwoman looked towards Mia. She stared blankly back at them.

His cheeks went warm. "T-That's not it!" he exclaimed. Fuuta and Bianchi went back to eating their tempura, disappointed. He sighed then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But I don't think I did anything worthy to deserve this." He thought back to yesterday. Yesterday was pretty normal, as normal as his life could get. Nothing in particularly interesting happened.

"Then what happened?" Bianchi wondered.

His mother continued to cook, oblivious to their conversation and was humming cheerfully under her breath. "Mom," Tsuna called. She didn't appear to have heard him, lost in her own world. "Mom!" Tsuna yelled. His mother finally looked at him but dangerously waved the knife in her hand around.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother called out to him.

"Mom the knife! That's dangerous!" Tsuna scolded her but she only made a terrible pun of his words. "What's going on? What's with all this food?" he asked her as she turned back to her cooking. "You're acting really weird."

"Really?"

"Definitely weird!"

"I suppose Tsuna has yet to understand an adult woman's emotions," Reborn commented as he suddenly appeared.

"And y_ou _do?" Tsuna shot back.

His mom gave a delighted gasp and faced him. "Oh! I haven't told you yet."

"About what?"

"Dad's coming home!" Tsuna started at that. "For the first time in two years!"

He didn't know how to feel about that. He settled for worry. He looked towards Mia, a similar expression of alarm was mirrored on her face. "Tsuna…" she started. "Your dad's been found?"

"Found?" his mother asked with a tilt of her head. "What do you mean from that Mia-chan?"

"But mom," Tsuna interjected. "You told me Dad disappeared!" Both Bianchi and Fuuta reacted to this. They both started to suggest different scenarios that seemed like they came from a movie. Though their guesses were probably off the mark, Mia and he had a better idea. When he had first learned of his heritage, Mia had come to the conclusion that perhaps his Father was part of the Mafia. His mother certainly wasn't mafia material but on the other hand, his missing father who he didn't see often… he felt a hand touch his wrist and turned to see Mia looking at him in concern.

He knew what she was thinking. What if their theory was right? If so, he thought a little heatedly, he owed his dad a fist to the face.

"Oh Tsuna. Did you really think he disappeared? Who do you think has been paying for your tuition, our food, the mortgage, and our costing for living? We've been in contact in years!" Another thing he was annoyed with himself for not thinking about ealier. "Tsuna's dad is always out of the house earning money by digging in an oil field. He's a man of the earth!"

Tsuna loved his mother very much, but sometimes she was just… Mia coughed behind her hand. "_Benedici tua madre, Tsuna,_" she said with a grin and he groaned ("Bles_s_ your mother Tsuna"). It was obvious that Mia did not buy what was probably crap that his father fed his mother.

"How ordinary," Bianchi sighed in disappointment. How was being a man of the earth ordinary? "Well, I can understand why Tsuna misunderstood. But I thought that talking about Papa was a taboo since Mama never did."

"I thought he died!" Fuuta added.

"B-But mom! You told me that dad disappeared!"

"Oh that?" His mother sighed dreamily. "Well, before he left he said…"

He could feel Mia shaking in laughter beside him. He couldn't believe his deadbeat father. Who the hell tells their wife to tell their kid that he disappeared and became a star _just _because it sounded romantic? What kind of person does that? As if he would be satisfied with that! He ran a hand down his face.

"What an interesting Papa," Bianchi commented. Mia snorted softly.

"So when is he coming home?" Fuuta asked.

"Soon!" his mother happily replied and pulled out a postcard from her apron. Tsuna sidled closer to his mother to get a closer look at it, curious as to where it was sent from. Goddamnit. Freaking. Alaska?!

He couldn't help himself from saying, "Is there even oil in this place?" He jabbed a finger at the postcard.

"See! It says he's coming home soon!" She turned back and resumed her cooking. Tsuna stared at his mother, wondering how in the world how she could be so… airheaded about this.

"You don't know when he's coming to come home but you're already starting to cook?" he could feel the headache coming and groaned. Mia tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on," she said. "Have a little bit of breakfast." He glanced at the assorted dishes on the table. He somehow didn't feel like eating. All that food made him a little sick. A feast. That's what's going to happen until his father comes home. A feast every day. Somehow he didn't feel well. Everybody sat down to continue their meal except for him and Mia.

"Can't. I've lost my appetite." He said to the floor. She took the postcard from his hand and pinned it on the fridge.

"Go on, get your stuff ready. I'll make a sandwich," she said and pushed him out of the hall. A few minutes later she handed him a simple sandwich to eat. He took it gratefully from her. They said goodbye and left for school. They met up with Hayato and Takeshi on the way, the sandwich eaten. He broke the news to his friends.

"It's great that your old man's coming back!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"So the Tenth's father is coming back? Once he returns, I, the Tenth's right-hand man, must be the first to greet him!" Hayato said.

"There's no need for that." Tsuna exhaled grumpily. "You don't have to do it for that irresponsible guy."

"Irresponsible?" Takeshi asked with a tilt to his head.

"You mean that weird shit your dad used to tell you when you were young?" Mia frowned at him. Tsuna nodded at her. His father was often a favorite topic of his to rant about. Mia didn't have a great opinion of his father after all she heard from him. "Didn't he tell you that he worked at construction sites and managed traffic around the world?"

"Eh? That's pretty wild!" Takeshi said.

"It's stupid," Tsuna corrected. "Ain't it?"

"Er… well…" said Hayato nervously.

"It's bullshit," said Mia.

"It's bullshit," he repeated in agreement with her. He looked up at the sky. "He says a lot of weird stupid things. Besides, it's just unthinkable that he couldn't return even once in two years." He kicked a stone away bitterly. "To be honest I don't want to see him again."

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head. "Hey! Want to go hang out somewhere?"

"You mean skip school?" Mia raised a brow. Takeshi nervously evaded her gaze.

"Nice going baseball idiot! Let's do it Tenth! My Lady!" said Hayato eagerly.

"Eh?"

Hayato smugly placed his hands on his hips. "It's best not to worry so much about family issues."

For once, Hayato had given some wise advice. Mia was impressed. He grinned reassuringly at them and gave them a thumbs up, saying, "My family is messed up beyond recognition!" Mia did not know how he could have said something so disturbing while being so cheery. They didn't have a reply for that. Tsuna gave a sigh and smiled expectantly at Mia. She shrugged at him as if she were saying that it was his call.

"Since today is a review day…" he grinned. "Let's head out then."

* * *

Mia disapproved skipping. Surprisingly for some people, she was a stickler to rules. Education was important to her parents. Her mother, who had nothing but her brains, fought tooth and nail with her parents to go study in a privileged university by working two jobs and earning a scholarship. Her father had always been a smart man. It wasn't a surprise that when she came along that she would take after her parents. Even if today was a review day, she was still a bit reproachful over the whole thing.

But Tsuna was depressed. Maybe she could loosen a bit for him. It was just one day.

From everything that she heard from him about his Dad, Mia was already forming a rather negative opinion about him. He wasn't a horrible parent like Chrome's mom but he sure did suck at it. She often wondered though what kind of person he was but never asked. He never asked about her mother and she didn't ask about his dad.

As they headed towards the promised meeting point with the others, Mia's thoughts drifted towards Eisen and wondered how things were going on with them. She had left both Chrome and Ian in his care when she left Tokyo. Last time they had contact was the day before when he informed her that Ian had flown back to England. Did he follow her advice? She hoped he did. As for Chrome, Mia had tried to follow up on her promise with Mukuro but came up with absolutely nothing. She didn't understand how he would even think that she had any say whatsoever over _anything_. What can a Middle Schooler do?

"My Lady? Is something the matter?" Hayato asked her. She blinked and then cursed herself for getting lost in her thoughts. She waved him off with a smile but he didn't seem to buy it. He came closer to her and lowered his voice, "Having trouble sleeping my Lady?"

In an equally quiet voice she replied, "I've been sleeping alright Hayato. I just have a lot on my mind."

"If you ever need an ear I'll always be here to listen."

She giggled a bit, always endeared at his eagerness. "That's sweet Hayato. I'll remember that." He blushed a bit and stuttered a reply that was incoherent. Tsuna looked back on them from over his shoulder and she waved at him. He didn't seem reassured by that and fell back to walk in step with her. He didn't say anything when she raised a brow in query and eventually decided to ignore his strangeness. Ever since they made up Tsuna had been acting a little – who was she kidding? – extremely over protective. He wasn't the only one as well. If Tsuna was bad, Hayato was worse. Usually it was Tsuna who he hovered over but since they were neighbors, he had more chances to hover over her more. Takeshi had also begun a habit of carrying his bat-sword around as well. There was nothing she could do about it. She decided to put up with it until this whole thing blows over.

She idly wondered who Takeshi had called in and she had to agree with Hayato on point – not the moron part but the noisy part – that calling Lambo was anything but a good idea. He was loud, obnoxious and was making her babysit him for the day. Tsuna had only given her a look of sympathy as she apologized to a store owner because Lambo thought it was hilarious to play with bras. He thought he could fire off imaginary lasers from the pointed tips. Thank goodness that Fuuta and I-pin were there otherwise she would have borrowed Leon from Reborn and put Lambo on a leash.

"Mia-nee look!" Fuuta pointed towards a shop. "Didn't you say the other day you wanted one?"

"Hahi! It's so dangerous over there!" Haru exclaimed.

"You were interested in that kind of stuff Mia?" Takeshi asked her.

Mia didn't reply, too interested with the models the shop had in display. She had never taken an interest with guns before until she had asked her uncle to give her lessons. Unfortunately possessing a gun wasn't allowed in Japan but what was allowed were air soft guns which were basically guns loaded with pellets. These 'toy' guns were used in gun games and when she heard of it, she had mused of owning her own gun for the heck of it – after all, knowing how to use one proved to be useful.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to out a few things!" she said before going inside. Tsuna was going to leave with the others when two idiots passed by and he really couldn't help overhearing them.

"Did you see that?" a guy eagerly said to his friend in a hushed tone. "A girl went in!"

"Damn she's cute."

"Looks like my type."

"Dude, I dare you to ask her out." He stilled for a moment then spun around on his heel to look for Mia. He entered the shop and stared warily at the guns all around. Usually guns and violence caused unease for Tsuna. He didn't like them. Period. However, catching the sight of Mia turning a Draganov Rifle in her hands and testing its weight was incredibly… well… _stimulating_. He didn't want to admit that she looked hot with a gun with her hands. He didn't want her to think him crude. Actually, he didn't want to encourage her interest in weaponry anymore than she already did. Reborn was there with her giving her advice. She kept nodding as she listened to him.

"Mia." She looked up at him then placed the gun back on the shelf. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His finger itched from wanting to do it himself. "You done?"

"Pretty much." She went to reach for his wrist when he caught her hand instead. His fingers immediately laced around hers and he smiled innocently at her. Her cheeks reddened but didn't scold him. Instead, she squeezed his hand a bit in return. They left the shop and passed the two guys he overheard earlier. He felt a smug sense of satisfaction when they grumbled in disappointment. Reborn hopped on to his shoulder and nudged his ear approvingly. He couldn't help but grin.

As soon as they were back with the others, Mia had pulled her hand out of his faster than a king cobra could have attacked. He wanted to ask of her what was wrong but she didn't give him the time as she went straight ahead to Kyoko and Haru. Tsuna wanted to sigh at the lack of warmth while Mia desired the feel his stronger hand around hers.

Mia had to smile as she watched Tsuna laugh. He had a really lovely laugh. It reminded her of her Mama. It was gladdening to hear. He had probably seen her eyeing him from across the arcade and bounded towards her.

"What's wrong?" he stopped in front of her. "Did I have something on my face? You were staring at me."

She shook her head. "Nothing really, just glad to see you cheered up."

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah… I know you didn't really approve of skipping but thanks Mia for going along with this."

"What are you talking about?" she smacked his shoulder. "You don't need my approval to do anything!"

He winced as his shoulders stung but smiled widely. "If that's the case then come here!" he dragged her towards a photo booth. If someone were to ask what the best part was that day, it would have been in that small booth. Mia would fondly look back and say it was when they were taking their picture. Her favorite one was the last. In it she had her arms around his neck, her cheek against his as they faced the camera, laughing and – in Tsuna's case – blushing. Why? Because it looked so innocent. In that one moment they were just two best friends who were enjoying each others company.

Afterwards, as their luck would have had it, change had begun its move. They were only taking a break then, when explosions rocked the whole district. Kyoko had screamed that someone was falling from the sky. The body landed on their table, causing the structure to break under his weight. Mia rushed to the stranger's side. He was injured. She was about to check on his vitals, to see if he was alive, when she stopped at the sight of the blue flame on his forehead. A Dying Will flame! What was someone like him doing here?

"Ugh…" The person didn't look much older than she did and he obviously was a foreigner. She shook her head. No, now wasn't the time for her to suspect him. She got down beside him and lifted his head gently.

"Can you hear me?" She held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

He squinted through his long bangs. "T-Three."

"What's the color of my eyes?"

"Cornflower blue or steel blue."

"Wow, that's pretty accurate. Can you get up?"

In response, the boy pushed himself up. Tsuna stood next to her. He was tensed at the sight of the blue flame on the boy's forehead. "How is he?"

"He didn't seem like he has a concussion. Most likely disoriented instead." She replied. "Know anything about a visitor?" Tsuna hauled the person to his feet while she supported the other side.

"Not that I remember." He muttered at her to keep from Kyoko from hearing them. At the sound of his voice, the guy that they were holding looked up at him and jerked in their grasp exclaiming "Thou!"

"The hell?" Mia said, clearly unable to understand the older dialect. Tsuna was pretty startled as well.

"He said, '_Thou'_," he translated for her in English.

"Tenth!"

"Mia-nee!"

"Tsuna, Mia, you guys alright?"

Several voices exclaimed in worry. Their friends had come back. Mia stepped up to be embraced by Fuuta. "Are you okay?" she asked him and the boy nodded fearfully. She nodded herself. "Okay, okay." Her eyes searched their surroundings and saw everyone else evacuating the area. She handed both Lambo and I-pin to Kyoko and Haru. "Girls, go and hide okay? Fuuta you go with them. It looks like something went wrong. A transformer exploded I think."

"But what about - ?" Kyoko was cut off as another explosion almost blew them away.

"He'll be fine." Mia assured her. "Now go!" They were hesitant to leave but one look from Mia sent them running away with the rest of the evacuees. Once they had gone from her sight she turned back around just as the boy was getting his bearings. She rushed back towards him. "Easy," she said. "You took a hard fall."

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" A loud cry pierced the air. They all looked up. Standing on top of the building, was a man in an all-black uniform with long silver hair. He had the air of a predator around him with a matching feral grin. He pointed a long double-edged sword at them that was attached on his arm. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of them and said, "What's this? A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd. Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be _cut_."

Mia felt the boys behind her react at his words. "Don't you guys _dare_ to engage him!" she hissed at them.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsuna asked out loud. He looked towards his tutor.

But Reborn did not give them an answer. "I feel a storm brewing." Was his grim premonition.

"Get back!" the man shouted and raised his sword up high. With the force of only his s_trike_, the man had them guarding against the torrent of air strikes that were strong enough to blow them off their feet. He continued to assault them. Mia nearly fell over herself if Hayato and Takeshi hadn't put themselves in front of her. As dust began to rise, Mia could faintly smell gunpowder but was unable to process this little tidbit of information due to the circumstances at hand.

"Mia! You should have gone with them!" she heard Tsuna's voice. Mia bit back an angry retort. Now was not the time for them to argue!

"I apologize Sawada-dono! I was followed!" the boy said ruefully. Mia fought her way through the wind to push a shocked Tsuna aside. She stared down the boy in front of her, her hair billowing around the place like angry rays of the sun.

"Mia!"

"Explain now!" she demanded. Surprise filled the boy's face at her sudden fierceness.

"That I cannot do."

Before Mia could say anything, Tsuna grabbed the boy's shoulder, his expression dead serious. "Just do as she says," he ordered. The ground near them exploded and Tsuna grabbed Mia by the waist to pull her away.

The boy said, "I-I have been looking for thee but I must apologize for I have brought thee into a dangerous situation as this." Another slash and the ground between them erupted into a heavy cloud of dust. The boy blindly grabbed onto a wrist and began to pull away. "Come this way!" There was a cry and suddenly they were running. The voices that shouted after them went unheard as they escaped the dust plumes. "We must go to a safe place – there I have something to tell thee!"

"That's nice – but you've got the wrong person!" Mia screamed from behind.

"What?!" the boy stumbled just in time too from getting sliced in half. Their escape was suddenly blocked by an accurate air strike from above. Concrete exploded and if it weren't for the boy's grip, Mia was sure she would have been really blown off her feet. The crazy whacko intercepted them from behind. The boy suddenly released her and she lost her balance, fell and now her ass hurt.

"So who is that?" demanded the man while he pointed his sword at her.

He readied himself for battle and raised his odd weapon. Despite having his back at her, he directed a very sincere apology towards her. "I apologize for dragging thee into this." Mia very much wanted to express her annoyance but was cut off as the man spoke again in a low undertone.

"Now tell me!" He raised his sword high. As the boy tensed for a fight, Mia looked around herself for anything to use as a weapon. She caught sight of gleaming silver that was soaring high over the man's head towards her but she will never be able to catch it in time – the man's swing was faster than gravity. The boy moved so fast she was barely able to comprehend what happened. First he was in front of her, and then suddenly he was knocked aside into the nearby building and crashed through the glass.

"No!" she cried out towards him.

"That's right." She turned back to face the man. "What's your relationship with that brat? Spill it or I'll cut you." He threatened her with his sword.

"Mia!" she could hear her friends cry out. But she didn't pay them any notice for her eyes were drawn to a crest pinned upon the man's breast. A crest that she faintly recognized. The object that she had seen had fallen beside her heavily. It clattered loudly against the stone. It was a gun. She grabbed it before he could chop her arms off and rolled to the side where she turned the safety off and began consecutively firing at him. It was only a single moment but his eyes widened at her. He jumped away from her but with skill that she could have only seen in movies – he began to parry her bullets like they were tennis balls. But if she didn't get him then she hoped Hayato would. Bombs rained on him but the man was more skilled than she thought as he leap away and bouncing off of walls to evade the bombs. A cold realization went through her. Their opponent was of higher caliber, the likes of which she was sure the boys couldn't handle it.

"Nice shooting Mia!" she heard and looked through the smoke. She saw Hayato and Takeshi.

"Don't even try to lay a hand on the Lady!" Hayato shouted at him. "Or else you'll never walk away!"Mia wanted to shoot the bomber. Her fear of that nickname coming to haunt her had come true and the man shot her a narrowed look before facing her friends.

"We'll take you on!" Takeshi goaded them.

"No!" she said. "Don't fight him you idiots!" But they didn't listen. A hand firmly gripped her shoulder.

"Mia, they can do this." Tsuna appeared beside her. She glared at him.

"No they can't!" she told him at the same time the boy cried, "Please do not! That is not a person you can handle!" Hayato and Takeshi continued to ignore the boy's warning. The boy turned to them instead and pleaded, "Please, he is simply that dangerous. You must stop them!"

"But who is he – " Tsuna never got to finish his question as Takeshi rushed towards the man. They clashed, their swords tangled with each other. A few seconds after the fight began, Takeshi was engulfed into smoke and gunpowder as the area around the two fighters exploded.

"Explosives!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Takeshi!" Both Tsuna and Mia cried, horrified. The smoke cleared and they saw their friend fall. Tsuna had gotten up, his fists curled. Hayato raised his bombs but wasn't even given the time to throw them much less detonate them as the fuses were sliced off. The man flipped and landed a heavy blow upon Hayato's shoulder with his leg. He collapsed hard to the ground.

"Hayato!" her voice had grown frantic. Both of her friends were down and now it was only just Tsuna and her.

"Not even worth talking about later on," the man said with a huff as he swung his sword. He raised his sword over Hayato. "Just die!" The fatal blow was blocked by the boy from earlier. His injuries were great but he held strong against the other man's strength. "Hey there trash," the man said conversationally. "Feel like spilling it yet?"

"I refuse!" the boy cried.

"Then this will be your grave!"

But the boy was at his limit and could not guard. He succumbed to his wounds and the flame on his head extinguished. He fell to the ground like their friends and was unable to get up any longer. They made a move to go help him but the man turned to them once more.

"He's just a stray dog," he said. "I'll hear what I have to from that girl over there."

"Tsuna no!" she tried to grab on to him but Tsuna was faster than her. In a blink of an eye he had his gloves on and in another blink of an eye he lost all of his clothes. It hadn't even registered that she heard the bullet being fired.

"REBORN! I WILL DEFEAT THE LONG HAIRED BASTARD WITH MY DYING WILL!" he roared.

"Eh?" stunned, Mia could only stare as a half-naked Tsuna engaged the other man in battle. The only thing that could run in her mind was 'I haven't seen that in a while.' Tsuna had grabbed on tightly to the other man. The man stared at him.

"I see now. He came to see you!" He began to chuckle. "What are you up to? I'll have you tell me and then die! You're weak!" He let out a guttural growl. They exchanged blows and it was obvious that Tsuna had improved but in this form he was too single-minded. His emotions were overwhelming him. He was out of focus. His attacks were simple and primal. If Mia could see that, then the man could too. He batted Tsuna away with a heavy strike and he collided with the building. Hard.

"Tsuna!" she cried. He got up again and charged once more and again, he was knocked aside. When he got up for a third time, Mia knew his efforts were futile. Brute force wasn't going to beat this guy and she didn't want Tsuna to be hurt any longer. But what can she do? A truck couldn't stop Tsuna when he was in this mode, what could _she _do? She glanced towards the boy and went to his side. She rolled the boy so that he could look at her.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I…"

"This is not time to hesitate! You brought him here so you have something that he wants!"

The boy began to get up. He glared at her. "Only Sawada-dono is permitted to receive – "

She cut him off with a glare of her own. "If you don't give me what you came here for there won't be a Vongola Decimo to give whatever you have to!" She never noticed it, but the boy did and he could have sworn that her eyes sharpened in color that froze him. He stared at her, then at the losing battle that Tsuna was fighting.

"B-But my Master said – " she took him by the shoulders, her grip firm.

"Tsuna's life is more important." He looked at her once more before taking a sleek box from inside his coat. On it, the crest of the Vongola was etched upon its surface with gold. The boy opened the box and inside was seven half-rings.

"My name is Basil and I came here to deliver these to Sawada-dono. Reborn-san knoweth what to do with this – "

"The Vongola Rings," she whispered in awe.

"T-Thou knows what these art?" She snapped her gaze from the rings to his eyes.

"I know a lot."

Astonished, he could only hand her the box. "Who are thou?" he asked her.

She stood up, her face set in deep resignation. "Just a dumb blonde," she answered him and paused. "Thank you," she told him before running in a different direction, holding the box up high and screaming "I got the Vongola Rings!"

_That _caught the man's attention. He turned towards her, a sudden hungry look coming into his eyes at the sight of the box in her hands. He knocked Tsuna down one more time and it seemed like it would be the last as the flame had finally extinguished. He dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. The man looked down on him.

"I'll finish _you _later. After I'm done with the girl."

Tsuna looked up in panic and saw Mia hugging a black box to her chest. The man strode towards her. He wanted to move but all his injuries were making it known to him as pain seeped into every inch of his body. "Mia!" he called out. "Mia!"

Mia took a step back as he came closer. "This isn't an emergency I can't let go," he said. "I'll kill you and get those back!" Mia had no wisecrack to say to him, so she just flipped the bird. He threw back his head and laughed. "I'll tell ya one thing girl. You've got spunk!" he lunged at her and she rolled to the side. She continued dodging him but his blade grazed her shoulder and hissed. Her blood splattered the ground and she faltered. "I got you now brat! This is the end for you!" he slashed at her and she ducked. She wasn't that fast and was caught. Half the length of her hair was sliced off. The strands littered the ground around her like threads of gold but she was radiant in her defiance.

"Give me the rings!"

"Kiss my ass old man!" she yelled at him and was surprised at how _angry _she sounded. Well, maybe her hair getting cut got to her. The old man things must have gotten into his nerves because his expression turned murderous. She was certain then that he was going to kill her. Before he could lay a finger on her, a voice cut across the fight.

"You haven't changed, Superbi Squalo."

"Dino!' Both Tsuna and Mia cried.

Dino Chiavarone stood along with his men. The sight brought hope to Mia because she just knew that he wouldn't fail them at this moment! "You haven't changed Squalo. Getting so serious against children…" his eyes wandered to Hayato and Takeshi to Mia and Tsuna. His gazed hardened and he pulled on his whip. It cracked in his hands. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

Squalo seemed to hesitate on taking Dino on. Mia wondered if Dino's "Bucking Horse" title actually had influence. "If you insist on continuing your tasteless little game… I'll take you on." She wanted to cheer. For once Dino was letting his good looks put to good use! She might actually swoon if she didn't exactly know how lame he was sometimes.

"Voi! It'd be fun to take you here and now, Bucking Bronco! The boss won't like it though if I take on the Family Alliance." That piqued her interest. Was Squalo from another allied family? "So I'll go home quietly… There's no way I'd do that!" He suddenly grabbed her by her hair.

"Ah!" He laughed at her pain. Well Mia had other thoughts… wouldn't she just _love _to shave his hair. She could hear Tsuna's voice calling her out.

"Let go of her!" With a crack, Dino's whip slashed across the air. Squalo intercepted it. Boom! It went. Smoke filled the area, leaving the whole place completely in a state of confusion. Mia couldn't defend herself as she was violently flung away, the box wrenched from her hands. She bounced on the ground and rolled. She was caught by Tsuna just before she hit a couple of vending machines. He cradled her in his arms, his hands touching her face to see if she was alright.

"Mia?"

"Gek." Was her intelligent reply. She was too dazed to give an answer and her scalp stung painfully. The smoke cleared and Dino ran towards them. Squalo had disappeared along with the Vongola Rings.

"Are you alright?" Dino asked them.

"Soft as ever. Bucking Bronco!" Mia looked up. Squalo was standing on top of the building. He sneered down at them. "For your sake, I'll leave their lives in your hands. But I'll take these with me!" He flashed the box at them. There was a gasp when Basil saw it. Mia and Tsuna jumped to their feet. Squalo flashed them one last grin, turned, and disappeared. Basil tried to go after him but he fell unconscious instead.

"Pursuing him wouldn't be smart," Reborn sharply said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna turned towards his tutor, angry. "Why didn't you help us?"

Mia put a hand against his bare chest to stop him. He looked at her. "He can't attack him Tsuna," she said and grunted as she sat up. She answered the question that was so obviously written on his face, "Because he's probably part of the Vongola Family as well. Is he?" She directed towards their tutor. Reborn only nodded once. The shock was so deep he barely could make a reply.

"Tsuna, let's talk later. We need to take care of their wounds first." Dino had picked Basil up. The rest of his men handled Hayato and Takeshi. Seeing his friends hurt, Tsuna bit down whatever he had to say at that moment. He looked down at Mia who was watching Dino's men move about. Their friends began to stir by then. They had wanted to go after Squalo but Reborn had thoroughly told them, in the bluntest of ways, that they were outmatched. It hurt her to see the expression of loathing over their own weakness on their faces. The arms around her tightened and she felt Tsuna's head bump into hers. She looked at him but his face remained turned away from her. She sighed. Tsuna felt the same way they did. They were all bummed.

Sirens began to approach the area where they were at. They decided then to leave before the police started to ask questions. Hayato and Takeshi were cleared to go home. They shortly left after with the deepest of grimaces on their faces. Mia however, under both Tsuna _and_ Dino's persistence, went to the hospital although she suffered only minor injuries. She sulked when they didn't let her join in on their super important boss meeting in Basil's room and stayed outside. She wished she could hear what they were talking about but Reborn strictly told her not to come inside until he told her to. She didn't have to wait long as the door slid open and Romario beckoned her to come in. Tsuna had a very troubled expression on his face. He was also wearing a spare uniform. She wanted to ask what was wrong.

"Mia, you recognized the rings at sight didn't you?" Reborn asked her.

She glanced hesitantly at Tsuna before answering, "Yeah, I did."

"Wait, wait, wait. How come _Mia_ knows so much?" Tsuna demanded from his tutor.

"Let's just say that she was granted by the Ninth privileges to know certain things." Reborn turned to Mia. Tsuna shot her 'we-need-to-talk' later look as Reborn went on, "Explain to him."

And so she did. Originally, the rings were supposed to be bestowed on Tsuna once the former Boss retires as it was at tradition that he should inherit them. Reborn had added it was supposed to have been given in three years. It was the Vongola's greatest treasure. She spared him of the gory details of the feuds that were incited by the rings but told him that they had a very dark history. Tsuna always believed her so he never asked. He sighed in relief instead.

"I'm glad that long-haired guy took them then."

"About that…" Dino sheepishly pulled out a familiar-looking box. "I have the real ones here."

There were several reactions. Reborn barely reacted. But point was he did. Tsuna looked like he would have screamed and Mia didn't know if she wanted to strangle him or kiss him. She settled for a nervous laugh. "Glad to know that I didn't just give away a priceless heirloom to a bad guy."

Dino smiled tenderly at her. "What you did today was brave Mia. You chose to protect Tsuna instead of the rings."

She turned pink. Compliments were hard things to accept. She didn't think she was brave. "I think you meant stupid." She blurted out. Tsuna had this look that he agreed with her one hundred percent but Dino merely chuckled.

"Bravery is often taken with a grain of stupidity." He strode towards Tsuna and offered the box. "Here. A certain individual asked me to give these to you."

Tsuna didn't take the rings. He stared at it. Mia knew he had more or less accepted the position but that didn't mean all of his doubts were gone. Then he took a hold of it. "Mia?"

She was right there by his side. "Yeah?"

"Will you stay over at my place tonight?"

He still sounded so unsure about this, about everything. Her heart hurt. "Sure." He smiled faintly and took the box from Dino's hands. After that, they left. There was a somber silence that surrounded them as they headed towards his place. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. Terrified in the sense that it was too sudden and he was lost at what to do. With Mukuro, at least he had a goal. The rings brought nothing but trouble to him. Said thing was in his bag and even if it only weighed a few grams, it felt like he was carrying the whole world.

"Are you worried about the rings?" she asked him, jolting him from his thoughts.

His grip on his bag tightened. "Yeah."

She gave him a careful look. "Don't be. Those are yours."

He shook his head. "I know but why do I feel like that something is wrong? Reborn said it so himself – I was supposed to inherit these when I'm seventeen – why am I being given them now? I really have a bad feeling about this."

Mia frowned. "I'll be honest – I'm not sure of it myself but I think I have a hunch."

"My Intuition's got nothing. What is it?"

"The process of selection for the next boss was very strict. For a candidate to be chosen, they had to have three things." She raised three fingers. "One, they must be a legitimate heir to the Vongola. Two, the current boss must approve and three, the External Advisor as well."

"External Advisor?"

"He's the Legolas to his Aragorn." She blushed a little at Tsuna's blank stare. "The External Advisor isn't really part of the Vongola. He's actually the head of a separate organization with close ties to it. Basically, he's the one person outside of the Family that the boss can trust to call him out on making a bad mistake. You know, an advisor."

"I didn't know that." Tsuna frowned. "How much do you know?"

"Enough to know how things run like clockwork."

His frown deepened and she feared he would pry. He didn't, to her relief. "So what's the hunch?"

"Well… the Vongola Rings are kept in their half forms, one goes to the Boss, and the other goes to the External Advisor. Both parties must agree on a single candidate. My hunch is that probably whoever the External Advisor is – doesn't like you."

"Great, just great!" he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "If he doesn't like me, why the hell am I the heir?"

"It's just a speculation. I might be wrong."

"You know what bothers me the most? That Squalo guy that tried to kill us was Vongola. Basil isn't. How screwed up is that?"

He stopped walking. She did as well. He stared at her with a face that was just begging for answers and Mia? For all that research that she had done, she could only look back at him in utter helplessness. Mia wished she had an answer for everything. But the longer she thought about it, the more confused she became. Some things were not adding up – Reborn had said that Tsuna was the _only_ living candidate left. Who else was there? Or better to be asked, what would there be to disagree about? Tsuna released a groan and tried to resist the urge to pull his hair out. He tried focusing on the street instead.

She raised a hand to run her hair through when her fingers felt nothing but air. A sense of loss came over her when it finally sunk in. She was immensely grateful that it was only her hair and not her head that was lopped off but she couldn't help but feel saddened about it. She instead played with the ends of her hair and noticed how her thick locks had already begun to curl in.

"Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" he covered his mouth and leaned against a street light. His usual tan complexion was pale, his shoulders were hunched and his eyes were spinning as nausea threatened to overcome him. She quickly went over to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"What's wrong? Did you eat something?" Tsuna looked up at her, his expression teary and pitiful. Mia suddenly felt a familiar feeling welling up inside her.

"It's just… it's so damn _scary_." He whimpered. She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. There were times but not often, when Tsuna would revert back to his timid self. It doesn't happen a lot. Only with her. She brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Maa, maa," she said comfortingly. "We'll deal with this like we'd always done – together. As corny as that sounds."

"B-B-But…"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't mind it for now. If I've got nothing then you shouldn't over exert your brain thinking about something that would just make yourself sick."

He leaned back on the street lamp and hugged the thing. "Ah... times like these I wish I wasn't Vongola Decimo."

She stared at him for a good long while and sighed. "Sometimes I wish for that too," she murmured to herself.

* * *

**Replies:**

**To nahc24 \- I'm always happy to converse with my readers. Personally I always love a good talk but when I tried to reply to your comment your messenger was disabled. So here I am! I did, as a matter of fact, read your reviews on the previous chapters and have taken notes from them. Thanks a lot for those! **

**To Seere Klein \- Huh, now that you've brought it up I have a _different_ scenario running through my head though not quite as you would expect. I bet a lot of people would want an overly-jealous Tsuna but instead I thought about having Mia be french-kissed by a woman and have Tsuna be frozen in shock somewhere in the background. That was inspired by the anime Nobunagun. I can't help it lmao, I still want to keep the spirit of KHR comedy running. I always laughed at the fact that Tsuna lost his kiss to Dr. Shamal. **

**To _hotxhotguy_ \- you win this chapter for the funniest comment. I chuckled for almost ten minutes man. TEN MINUTES.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **

**AND REMEMBER**

**ALWAYS REVIEW**

**(meow)**


	32. The Guardians

**Writing this was sooo fun. I get fluffy romance, angst and comedy all in one! There's a great deal of changes here where Mia's influence finally starts to have a great deal of impact on the story. When the Future Arc starts rolling, there's gonna be some _major_ changes in it. **

**I ain't gonna keep my lovely readers waiting so enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do have a the Ocarina of Time on the 3ds. Awesome game!**

* * *

Tsuna's dad was home.

Tsuna spared only a glance at his father before trudging up the stairs. She stared after him worriedly. Tsuna had exceeded her expectations over the whole thing. Half of her had expected him to freak out as it was his usual reaction to anything mafia-related. She followed him to his room where he sat on his bed, hunched and miserable. Her hand reached out over his shoulders as she sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to confront your dad later?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I want to punch him in the face."

"Seriously Tsuna."

"I _am_ serious. That bastard owes me and mom an explanation."

She swatted at his arm. "You shouldn't call your dad that!"

"Whatever." Could you believe the nerve? She gave him a look that he avoided. He tried changing the topic. "You want to get changed?" he nodded at her slightly singed and dirty uniform. She grimaced at her state of dress.

"Shit. Yeah, could I borrow your shirt?" She had no idea why she asked him for his shirt when she could have borrowed Bianchi's stuff instead. He didn't say anything though when he lent her his clothes. After a bath she came back to his room, freshly dressed. Tsuna was sitting on the floor reading her 'Return of the King'. She leaned on the door sill, smiling fondly at the sight. Tsuna saw her and stared. She frowned.

"What?"

"Your hair is short." He set the book on the table.

"You just noticed?" She plopped herself beside him. His hands were immediately on her face. She almost sighed in comfort, her eyes actually fluttering shut at his gentle touch. She felt him stroke her hair with his other hand. It felt really good. His fingers were long and they combed through her tresses perfectly.

"You almost lost your head earlier." The disapproval was so strong she could have smelled it and there it is. Mother-hen Tsuna mode has finally activated! Her face pinched as she opened her eyes. He was staring down at her with intense brown eyes. God, why can't he just let the moment roll?

"But I didn't and that's all that mattered."

"You were reckless and almost got yourself killed."

She scowled at him. "What was I supposed to do? Let him skewer you?" She hadn't thought of her feelings at the time but she was deathly afraid of losing him. Just the thought of it alone scared her. It scared her more than her nightmares or dying itself. "I didn't want to lose you!" She hadn't meant it to sound so desperate but it did. Tsuna had always come out of things okay and the thought of dying never crossed her mind because he had their friends and Reborn with him. That is, until now.

For a moment, she thought that his eyes glazed orange and she stiffened at the expression he had as he gazed at her. She couldn't name it only that it made her highly aware of herself like her short hair, the freckles that peppered her nose, the pimple on her forehead and the burrito that she ate earlier that afternoon. His gaze dropped from her face. Heat pooled in her lower abdomen and she looked away before it burned her. She really hated it sometimes. He could make her feel vulnerable and uncomfortable with with just one look. She didn't like feeling vulnerable. His hands fell from her face and instead wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer and buried his face in the crook between her shoulder and neck.

His breath was heavy with warmth when he said, "There's no winning against you." His breath on her skin made her shiver a bit.

Flustered and heavily confused, Mia could only let him stay there. Her hand went to comb his hair when he decided to speak again, "I feel the same way Mia – I don't want to lose you either." His grip on her waist tightened. "So for the love of God please don't do anything stupid."

She cracked a smile at that. "It's not my fault danger is attracted to you."

"Yeah, but you love it."

He made a little humming sound in reply. "Mia?"

"Hmnn?"

"Just so you know, you still look pretty cute with short hair."

* * *

Mia had been woken up in the middle of the night by a bear of a man that was Tsuna's dad. She had been sleeping on the bed, the covers drawn up over her head when light filtered through her blanket from the door and she frowned, slightly disturbed. Then, out of nowhere she was suddenly yanked from her cozy bed and was dangling upside down by the heel.

"Tsuna! How about you and I go fishing?" he was grinning. "Tsuna?" He looked down at her. "When did I have a daughter?! Or Tsu-kun, is that you?!"

Agitation rolled off of her in waves and completely dispelled her sleepiness. She suddenly realized, with a jolt of panic, that her shirt – which was considerably loose – had fallen to reveal her stomach. "Ah!" she squealed in an attempt to cover herself. "Tsuna!"

Tsuna had already begun to wake by then and when he heard her cry for him he quickly grew angry. "Dad! Put her down!"

"Tsuna?" He took at look at his son then at her. Maybe Tsuna had gotten impatient for his dad to get the message and just jumped kick him. His father flew out of the room and Mia dropped to the floor. She stared at him from the ground as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Good riddance. The hell was he thinking? Can't even recognize his own son…" Tsuna muttered to himself. "You okay? I'm sorry about that."

"You just…" She looked from the door then to him in disbelief. "That was your _dad_."

"He was manhandling you," he retorted. She was still in shock when he picked her up and placed her back on the bed. "Don't mind him alright? Just go back to bed." He lied back down on his futon on the floor. It was hard not to mind. Tsuna was apathetic to the whole thing which was really out of character for him. The last thing that she thought, before sleep overcame her, was how sorry she was gonna feel for his old man.

* * *

His dad was weird and seriously awkward. Tsuna really did not want to talk to him especially about his personal life. But like all parents, his dad persisted and eventually they touched upon the subject of his love life.

"You're quite the sly one huh Tsuna?" his dad nudged him, waggling his eyebrows. Tsuna was glad that Mia was still asleep upstairs. This was embarrassing. He suppressed a sigh. "Not just two but three!"

"I'm not dating any of them dad!"

"Really? Kyoko and Haru seem like very nice girls. Mia was it? Was she the one from last night?"

"Yeah." Tsuna wanted to go burrow into his covers. This was _not_ a conversation he wanted to talk about with his dad. _Especially _with his dad.

"Your mom told me a lot about her. You nervous about asking her out because you two are best friends?"

"Th-that's none of your business dad!" Tsuna spluttered, embarrassed and red-faced. _Definitely _not a conversation he wanted! His father let out a laugh.

"You should live life a little Tsu-kun! Go at it while you're still young." His dad then wiped away an invisible tear. "My little tuna has grown so much. He's got not just one but three girls!" he beamed proudly at his son. "But I can't wait to talk to Mia – your Mom absolutely adores her you know that? Wouldn't stop talking about her when I asked."

At that Tsuna smiled. "Mom got way too excited."

"I'll tell you something good Tsuna. If you can't find the words to tell her how you feel…" he shoved his face closer to Tsuna who leaned back at the absolute seriousness that his dad was radiating. His dad's amber eyes bore into him.

"What?" Tsuna had to ask because it seemed like his dad wanted him to ask.

"Just grab her and make sweet, sweet magic with her!"

"Dad _w-what_? _Sweet magic?_" Why was he even still there? Why was this man even his dad? He should have stopped talking to him the moment he brought Mia up. Though the idea of just winging it certainly had its appeals but _no_. The way his dad say it made him think of things about his parents that he was really better off not knowing.

"It works I tell you! Your mom and I – "

"Stop! I don't wanna hear any more!" Tsuna cried as he flung his arms around. His father barked out a laugh. He let his dad finish before he dropped the drama bomb. "Hey dad?" he asked carefully.

"Yes Tsuna?"

"When were you ever going to tell me and mom about the Mafia?" The silence that erupted between them was heavy and tense. To his credit, he did not crack under the intense pressure – though he wanted to. Iemitsu Sawada owed him answers.

"Figured it out didn't you?" His dad leaned back. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat when his dad didn't deny it.

He slightly blushed. "Not really. If it hadn't been for Mia I probably would have been ignorant the whole time."

"Smart girl you have there," his dad commented.

He smirked a little, feeling a rush of fondness at the girl. "Oh yeah, she's a real smartass." He glanced at his dad who was watching him. "Don't change the subject dad."

"Alright, alright." His dad surrendered. "But you won't get anything from me right now."

"What? Why the hell not? Don't you think I deserve to know especially at what I'm going through?" He tried his best not to keep his voice even and not blow up at his dad. _Calm down, _a faint voice whispered in his mind. It sounded a like a lot like Mia. He breathed sharply through his nose.

His father distantly looked away. His expression turned stern and business-like. Suddenly the man that Tsuna had always known as his father changed into someone completely different but for some reason it didn't frighten him as he thought it would. Iemistsu Sawada as his father he couldn't deal with, Iemitsu Sawada the Mafioso he could. He straightened his back and stared back at his father the way Reborn taught him to hold himself. They sized each other up.

Finally, Iemitsu spoke. "You have more important things to worry about."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Like appointing your Guardians for one."

"Tsuna, he's right." They turned around. Mia looked like she had just rolled off of bed. Her short hair stuck out in all sorts of odd angles. Though she appeared that way her face expressed alertness that could only have been worn in emergencies. On her shoulder was Reborn and in her hands the Vongola Rings. The first thing he thought when he saw her was of how right she looked wearing his stuff. Also, she was wearing Bianchi's shorts. A very nice bonus. She nodded towards his dad. "_Buongiorno, _sir."

"Ah! Sorry about last night Mia-chan I didn't mean to frighten you." Iemitsu rubbed his head.

"Try to be more conscious in the future Sawada-san. Tsuna might not let you off so easily next time," she replied stiffly. Her eyes brows were high as she looked at him as if she was suddenly a teacher reminding a student that their behavior will not be tolerated. Tsuna turned his head away, snickering.

"Eh?!" Stumped, his father could only gap at her. Mia ignored him and went to address Tsuna.

"We have at least until ten days before the Varia arrive," Mia told him. That immediately sobered him up and he stood up. He stopped in front of her and he looked down at the box. Guardians. He remembered Mia explaining it to him. A queasy feeling grew in his gut as he thought about it.

"Wait, you said Varia?"

She nodded. "That guy, Squalo, the crest on his uniform – I remembered it now. He's part of the Varia."

"Are you sure? Aren't the Varia supposed to be the strongest organization in the Vongola?"

Mia nodded once. She was putting up a brave front in front of Reborn and his dad but he could tell that she was feeling unsettled. He himself wasn't feeling any better. She opened the box and pulled out a chain, at the end of it dangled the center ring. The boss ring. "Reborn said it would be easier to wear this way," she explained. Handing the box over to the hitman, she held the chain for him to wear. He let her slip it on. Her hands remained over his chest.

"My Guardians…" he had avoided thinking about it until now.

"Some of the rings had been delivered to those who are worthy of protecting the next boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn handed the box back and they shared a look. "You know what to do with the last one," he told her.

Tsuna's forehead wrinkled. "Do what exactly?"

Mia patted his cheek and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be back this afternoon. Till then go train hard okay?"

He caught her hand, worry beginning to overwhelm him. "What are you going to do?" He had forgotten that they were in plain sight of his tutor and father but he didn't care.

"Calling a friend." And with that she slipped out of his hold to disappear back upstairs. Reborn remained with him.

"She's something, I'll give you that," His dad said. He could have teased him about their relationship but he didn't. Tsuna was grateful he had enough sense to respect them at least. That little action elevated little of his aggravation towards his dad. He nodded in reply.

"Tsuna, your chosen Guardians will be waiting for you at Namimori General Hospital. You should get ready," Reborn told him.

"We'll talk more later dad." He glanced over his shoulder. "I've got things to do." Then he went to follow Mia upstairs. Once Tsuna disappeared, the tutor and the father looked at each other.

"Tsuna's changed a lot." Iemitsu noted with a touch of sadness.

Reborn snorted. "You bet your ass he did."

"Oh come on Reborn, you're still not mad right? I swear, I hadn't known!"

Reborn threw a slipper at Iemitsu's face with the force of a cannon ball. Nodding in satisfaction at the sound of a nose breaking and a rush of profanity, the hitman replied in a cheery tone, "Mad? I was before but I'm not now."

"Oh honey! What happened to your face?" Nana appeared, the sound of her husband cursing drawing her to the living room. She put her hand to her mouth at the sight of her husband's bleeding nose.

"Papa accidentally hit himself trying to kill a fly," Reborn dutifully told her. He could feel Iemitsu emitting huge waves of resentment at him while his wife fussed over him. It was too bad that Nana was in the room otherwise he would have ripped the little monster apart with his bare hands.

Meanwhile, when Tsuna came up to his room, he could hear Mia speaking hurriedly into her phone.

"What do you mean she left? When?!"

He opened a crack in his door and peered inside. He choked when he found himself unable to look away. Smooth skin came into his view. Mia had her back to him and was parading around his room wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white bra. The shirt that she was supposed to wear was clutched tightly in her hand. Her injuries and bruises had faded a long time ago, leaving her usual smooth complexion. Without meaning to his eyes drug up the image of her curvy back. From her shoulders down to cuddlesome waist… and to think he had the privilege to be intimate with her! Times like this it felt great to be alive, Tsuna decided as he mentally brofisted at the world.

"You have any idea where she went?" Mia asked.

Who was she talking to? He wondered. Mia didn't seem to like the answer she got as she growled, vexed. "Who picked her up?"

…

"_Cavalo!_" Mia suddenly swore and then hastened to put on her shirt. Tsuna pulled back in surprise. Cabbage?

"Thanks for the help Eisen, call me if you need me alright?" He quickly closed the door before she turned around. Eisen? He wondered who the hell that was. A minute later Mia came out of the room. She paused when she saw him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I took so long." He shook his head. She smiled and reached over to hug him. His arms immediately went around her waist. At that moment he thought at how snuggly she felt. "Remember, don't freak out – the boys will be with you. Listen to Reborn and I'll be back later alright?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Buona dalere_, I'm _not _going to lose my shit Mia." ("Good grief")

She flicked his nose. "Yeah, yeah, I'll believe that when you're as mofo as your grandfather."

"Hey!"

She giggled and pulled away as he pouted. "Don't worry about me okay? Just focus on this for now."

"How can I not worry about you?" he muttered. She smiled understandingly.

"Consider this even Tsuna – I'm worried about you too because this time, _you're _the one in danger." She squeezed his arm. That was true, he realized. Somewhere deep inside him he was glad she was feeling anxious for his safety. It made him feel fuzzy in the inside. "Now I gotta go, I've got a surprise to prepare."

"A surprise?" he raised a brow at her. She didn't reply but winked at him as she descended the stairs. He stared after her. Well, his Intuition wasn't going bananas. Hopefully Mia wouldn't go looking for trouble. Before he went to change he actually prayed a little for extra measure.

* * *

If there was one place that she knew where Chrome could be it had to be here, _Kokuyo Land_. She stood outside of its rusted gates, eyeing the whole place with growing skepticism. Her memories of this place were not fond but she had a job to do and that was locating her friend. With her she brought a plastic filled with food and drinks. She was worried for Chrome's appetite since the girl ate very little.

Taking a small deep breath she went in through the gates. Nothing had changed as far as she can see – everything still looked run down. A perfect place to be haunted. With that thought in her mind she sped up her walking towards Kokuyo Center. She wandered its halls calling out for Chrome. After ten minutes, she stopped to wonder if her guess was actually right. But it had to be though, where else would they go?

"The hell you doing here byon?" To her credit, she didn't jump and turned around.

"Kenny!" she cried at the sight of Mukuro's lackey.

"My name is Ken!" For someone who came from Vindicare Ken sure looked pretty darn good. He was back to wearing his Kokuyo uniform. She wondered if they kept spare clothing here. Beside him, another stepped out of the shadows.

"Chikusa!"

"How come you remember his name but not mine?!" Ken demanded from her. Mia ignored him.

"Where's Chrome?" she immediately asked.

Chikusa was the one who answered her. "In the auditorium."

"Kakipi! Why are you answering this blonde chick? She's a Vongola!" Ken rounded on his friend. He then threw a poisonous glare at her. Unfazed at all, Mia flipped him the bird in response. He slowly pulled out a set of teeth from his pocket but was stopped by Chikusa's hand.

"Mukuro-sama says that the girl is expecting a visitor," he said very calmly. His expression was inscrutable. Mia was reminded of an eerie mannequin at his questionable gaze. "He must have meant her." He must have been wondering the same thing why Mukuro wanted her to be there.

"Is Mukuro here?" she asked. They both stiffened at the mention of his name and their faces turned downcast. She frowned. "Explain."

"You don't get to order us!" Ken barked at her. She stared him down, her blue eyes darkening like pitfalls, daring him to bar his teeth towards her. Disconcerted, Ken faltered for a moment before he was glaring daggers again. Chikusa pulled him back once more; his grip on his friend's shoulder tight.

"Mukuro-sama gave us the chance to escape from Vindice," Chikusa explained shortly.

Mia let that quietly brew in her mind. So Mukuro went ahead and freed them anyway? Or perhaps they weren't free? She glanced at the two. After another look over, she confirmed that they did look awful. They had this haunted look about them as if they had seen horrors beyond this realm. Maybe they did. They were in Vindicare after all. She wanted to ask what happened to Mukuro but at the pained look on their faces she decided not to.

Mukuro obviously did not make it.

"How many of you are here?"

"Just us three."

"Here," she offered the plastic bag to them. "I've got some food."

Ken's face screwed in disgust. "We don't want anything from you Vongola trash."

Mia stared at him and shrugged. "Whatever asshole, all the more for Chrome then. Take me to her."

They brought her to a room that she recognized as the place where they kept her hostage before. Sitting on the couch, under the dusty light, sat her friend Chrome.

"Chrome!" The younger girl's head shot up. Mia had to process it for a moment that the girl before her was the same girl she met at Tokyo. Chrome was wearing a Kokuyo uniform, she held a trident that she knew belonged to Mukuro, a skull patch over her missing eye and her hair was pinned up in a god awful pineapple hair style.

Chrome hugged her, happy to see her. "Mia-san!"

"I've brought food." Mia showed the girl the plastic bag. Chrome led her to take a seat on the old moth-eaten couch. She peered into the bag and smiled.

"Did you make all this?" she asked.

"Sure did."

Chrome's smile widened at that. She set the food aside for later and faced her, her smile slowly disappearing. "Mukuro-sama said you would come."

"I have a business proposal to him, if he'll hear me out." She faintly noticed that Ken and Chikusa were lingering in the background. Chrome hesitated and Mia frowned. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. "Is Mukuro asleep or something? I can wait." Chrome shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "He's here."

Mia felt a faint shiver in the air as Mukuro settled himself inside Chrome's body. Not a moment passed after Chrome had spoken that a small breath passed through her lips.

"Miss Vongola." Mukuro greeted her.

"How am I supposed to do as you ask if you go and do it yourself?" she reprimanded him immediately. A little annoyed that he thought she was incapable. Mukuro chuckled a bit though there was a tint of exhaustion seeping into his tone.

"Kufufufu… are you offended?"

"No." She was worried he might ask something different from her.

"My request still stands Miss Vongola. It won't take long for Vindice to find Ken and Chikusa again. I'm sure you already have figured out what to do."

Mia pursed her lips. He was damn right she had a plan but she had expected him to be there, as in, flesh and blood. She wondered how he was going to do this _if_ he decides to take her up on her offer. "Okay, here's my deal – In ten days, the Vongola's Varia will be coming here to Namimori to fight for the Vongola Rings. I'm asking that if you become Tsuna's Guardian of the Mist, Ken and Chikusa might be free from their charges." She wasn't sure if it would be possible but she had to _try_. Maybe if Mukuro becomes a Guardian Vindice would let them off the hook. Possibly. But she must have him as Tsuna's Guadian. She didn't know who else would fit the role. Tsuna might think of her crazy but if Mukuro was a powerful enemy, he would be one of Tsuna's greatest allies if he became his guardian.

"Kufufufu you do realize you're just making my dream of world domination possible."

Mia scoffed. "Please, Tsuna had taken your fruity ass down. He'll do it again if he has to."

Mukuro narrowed his eyes at her. "How can you be even sure of your proposal?"

Huh, so he was a bit sore about that. She found that amusing but she was also getting impatient. "Beggars can't be choosers." She argued. "There won't be another chance like this Mukuro."

"I refuse to bow down to any."

"That's a ballsy thing to say considering you're the one trapped in prison." she retorted.

Chrome's eye seethed in anger but Mia remained resolute and even cold towards him. "Face it, you're on your own there."

"Why are you asking me of this?" Mukuro asked her with barely concealed bloodlust.

Goosebumps popped all over her skin as a trickle of fear began to creep in. Hold it together, she thought. This was for Tsuna. She licked her dry lips. "I believe you're suitable to be the Mist Guardian." More than in a lot of ways. After she received the Vongola documents, she felt that their meeting with Mukuro might have been more than a coincidence. The silence that came between them after she said the words was heavy with thought. Mukuro stared at her, the flames of hellfire no longer burning in his gaze.

"Very well." Mia let out a sigh of relief. "However," Mukuro added. She frowned, not liking where this was going. "As you can see, I am locked away. In my place, Chrome shall be my proxy."

"What?!" she jumped to her feet.

Mukuro looked up at her coldly. "Beggars cannot be choosers," he recited her. Mia clenched her jaw.

"Why Chrome?" she asked, her voice barely shaking.

"In terms of compatibility, Chrome is most suited to channel my spirit for long periods of time. I have also discovered that she has great talent to become an illusionist. It would be like having two Guardians. I'd say that's killing two birds with one stone."

Mia wanted to punch him in the face but his body was somewhere far, far away - an impossible fancy at the moment. He was right about a lot of things but she was worried for Chrome. She didn't want to bring the girl into this. She had already dragged the poor thing through enough already.

"Chrome shall tell you herself," Mukuro said, his tone suddenly tired. Her eyes shot up.

"Wait!" But Mukuro had gone and Chrome was looking up at her, her expression determined.

"Mia-san… please," she pleaded with her.

Mia wanted to say no. But Chrome was obviously blinded with loyalty for Mukuro. She would never be able to dissuade the other girl from helping her savior. She swallowed a heavy lump. "Are you sure about this?" Chrome nodded unwaveringly. Feeling like she was making a very bad decision, Mia pulled out a chain from her pocket. At the end of it was the Mist ring. She wanted to cry as she presented it to Chrome but when she spoke her voice was mechanical.

"Chrome Dokuro, as you Mukuro Rokudo's proxy you are hereby chosen in his stead to guard the next Vongola boss, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. This ring signifies that Guardian of the Mist, your duty is to be the illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature."

Chrome reached out of the ring but Mia did not let go. The girls shared a meaningful look. Chrome smiled at her, assuring her that she could do this. Her face said it all, _'It's all right. I'll be fine.'_ In just the short time she's met her, Chrome had grown to make her own decisions. As she looked into those determined eyes, Mia knew she couldn't bring herself to take it from her. She would never take anyone's choice from them.

But why did she feel that she was sentencing something so good and pure down a stairway to hell?

* * *

Mia did not understand why Dino brought her to Hibari. She _needed _to see Tsuna but he promised her that he would take her to him since she didn't know where he had gone with Reborn.

"I just needed help to convince Kyoya," he explained.

"Ah," Mia said, finally understanding what the problem was. "He won't accept the ring."

They were currently making their way to the roof where she knew Hibari would be napping at a time like this. She set her feelings aside at the moment to focus on how to convince Hibari because out of all the others, he was the hardest to persuade.

"Yeah," Dino said, a little bit exasperated. "Reborn made it my duty to tutor him. How am I supposed to tutor him when he's so stubborn?"

"Bribe him," Mia suggested. Dino glanced at her then looked away.

"I tried already. He hit me in the face." Mia winced at that.

"Hey, where's Romario?" she asked, suddenly noticing the lack of the henchman's presence.

"He's at the hospital taking care of a few things." Dino rummaged through his coat.

"So basically you're useless at the moment," she deadpanned. He pouted at her.

"Don't worry! I got a plan!" he assured her brightly. She gave him a doubtful look. "Hey, look – you're closer to him than the rest of us. You know how he is and you're the least likely to be maimed."

She stared at him with a straight face. "Thanks."

"Oh, I got something else to help you out!" And he pulled out the item. Mia stared at it in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

He wasn't kidding. Hibari stared at her like she was some sort of bizarre creature as she stood in front of him wearing a pair of adorable doggie ears on her head. She wanted to go jump off the roof as her face burned with embarrassment. Behind her, Dino was grinning widely. Pretty boy wasn't going to be so pretty when she's done with him…

"Chairman…" she started and looked hopefully at him. Let her suffering end, _please_. "If-if you accept the ring you'll be able to fight some strong people and I can assure you they're dangerous." She touched her hair with a hint of sadness.

"Your hair." He pointedly looked at her.

"It was cut," she replied shortly, not wanting to talk about it.

From the back, Dino said, "Somebody tried to kill Mia yesterday and tried to behead her!" Hibari glanced sharply towards the blonde man. Mia glared at Dino.

"Damn it Dino!" she hissed. He shrugged, not sorry at all. He turned back to the prefect.

"She was lucky to have been able to walk away."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and he turned back to her. "Was he strong?" he asked her. "Stronger that Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah."

"Give me the ring."

She handed him the ring. He stared at it for a while and Mia feared he would throw it or something. He then did something she never expected him to do – he patted her freaking head. What. The. _Fuck._ He didn't realize it either as his hand suddenly froze and his eyes widened. An awkward silence ensued between them. Hibari pulled away his hand away and she could only stare at him.

"Do I remind you of a _dog_?" she asked him.

For the first time, he evaded her look. Eventually he replied, "Of the sorts."

Behind them, Dino dissolved into a fit of laughter. Hibari even had a small smile! Turning red with anger and humiliation, she spun around and kicked Dino at his side as he was still laughing. She cut him off and his laugh became into a painful groan as he held his hip.

"I'm leaving!" she cried shrilly.

* * *

***whistles***

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK**

**SERIOUSLY**

**ALSO, STAY AWESOME!**


	33. Uncertain

**Much love to my readers, you guys were so nice :) Thanks and for all those reviews, here's another chapter! I don't have much to say here except for the disclaimer. So let's get a move on shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I just own my imagination.**

* * *

She had received an anonymous message and it was pretty damn creepy. All it said was 'Meet me at Namimori's shopping district.' As if she was stupid to do that. But she _was_ curious to see who it was so she texted back with, _'Mukuro, is that you?'_

The reply was instantaneous. '_Bloody hell woman, just meet me at the bloody park.'_

Now she was worried. The only British guy she knew had disappeared off of the face of the earth and now it seemed he was back at the worst of times. Would he still have the urge to punch her? God she hoped not. When she left Tokyo, he was less than happy to see her after what she said to him. The exchange was basically her suggesting something naïve and he blowing up at her face. It wasn't a good way to start things off.

She had managed to extract the information she needed from Dino on Tsuna's whereabouts after delivering a swift punishment on Dino. Her ears were still warm until now at the humiliation she suffered. But instead of heading immediately to Tsuna's training grounds, she went to the park instead against her better judgment. When she got there, there was no one and that in itself was pretty suspicious. There should have been a few kids with their parents still out... or maybe there were people about and she just wasn't aware of it.

The sound like shattering glass notified that she hit the illusion right. The image gave away to show Ian waiting for her expectantly on the swing. However there were still no people around. Just him and her.

"_You're getting better at that_," he noted as she approached him. He was dressed casually. If Mia didn't know better he looked like any other University student ready to chill out but behind those good looks was a relentless man.

"_T-Thanks_." She stopped in front of him, weary. No matter what would happen in the future their relationship will be forever strained.

Ian continued to stare through her as if he was seeing something she didn't. "_Illusions are fickle things_," he says. "_The moment a weakness is detected it begins to fall apart. The final blow is only delivered when the target is sure of it and the illusion breaks._"

Mia scrutinized him. She was unsure why he was telling her this but without a doubt it was oddly fascinating to listen to. Now that she thought about it, she doesn't understand how her ability works. Reborn had explained it to her that she was a rare case but did not go into detail about it. Mukuro was too much of an asshole to ask and Chrome was a novice. Her curiosity piqued, she sat on the other swing beside him. However, now wasn't really the best time to poke about.

"_Why are you here_?" she asked him straight to the point.

"_I was ordered to_." He sounded so damn miserable that it immediately annoyed her.

"_By who?" _her Italian accent leaked into her English, giving it a rather rough emphasis as she growled.

"_By my superiors_." He obviously wasn't pleased by the sounds of it. _"They wanted me to observe you_."

Observe? Suddenly her problems and worries tripled. It felt like she swallowed a bullet. The Order wanted to observe her? Her voice was small when she asked, "_Why?_" He glanced at her then resumed to staring hard into whatever he was looking at. He never answered her but she felt that his silence was damning enough. She felt sick to her stomach. Somehow it felt like a pair of great hungry eyes were looking at her. "_Is that what you came here for?_" she asked her voice oddly quiet. "_To warn me_?"

He let out a short laugh. "_Don't misunderstand. I have no intention of being chums with you but someone really thinks you're interesting. Mind your pretty head now before you lose it._" He glanced pointedly at her head and she realized that he must have seen her when Squalo attacked them. "_Never expected you to be part of the Mafia, let alone the Vongola_. _You dance dangerously and with the Varia with all people?_"

"_H-How did you…?" _

"_There is nothing in this world that can hide itself from us."_

Mia wondered just how far their connections went. But Ian didn't seem impressed that she was part of the Vongola. In fact, it was written all over his face – a look that Mia was accustomed to seeing whenever extra work was given to them from school – the 'do-I-really-have-to-do-this-?' look. But did he know everything then? It wasn't like he was all-seeing.

"_Did you know about my friends?"_

He waved his casted hand. "_The little bastards from last time? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out and it explains so much why that little shrimp is such a vile beast."_

"_That 'vile beast' you're referring to happens to be the next boss of the Vongola_." If Ian made any recognition that he was shocked by that, it would be when he completely froze on his seat. Whether he believed her or not, it left him greatly unsettled. _"That 'vile beast' also really hates your guts," _she added with a hint of glee. He shot a withering glare at her.

"_Great. Just absolutely fantastic_." He stood up. If possible it seemed that she troubled him more. Not that she regretted it. He paced a little, a hand to his mouth. He gave her a glance before snapping his fingers. It was like a veil had been pulled away as sounds of playing children filtered into the silence then people appeared like they were never gone to begin with. No one paid any attention to them. They went about their business as if they weren't there. She stood up and looked around trying to understand what was going on. She was going to ask but when she turned around, he was gone.

Ian was a very different illusionist and in his own way, much more dangerous than Mukuro.

But she wiped the troubled look that had taken root on her face as she went back to Tsuna's house. Soon he would be home and the last thing she wanted was for him to throw a fit. It would be fine not to tell him, she thought. It wasn't like Ian was out to get her anymore. If she had a say it would be that Ian didn't want to have anything to do with her. She was taking her shoes off when Tsuna's dad suddenly popped out from the living room.

"Mia-chan! Back so soon? Is Tsuna with you?"

She had been a tad bit cross with the man earlier. He doesn't seem like a bad person, just a lame father. For that, she pitied the fool. She kissed him on the cheek like she would have with Tsuna's mother.

"Tsuna went out to train with Reborn but I know they'll be back for dinner." She went straight to the kitchen, leaving Tsuna's dad stunned.

"Mia-chan!" she squealed when she was suddenly pulled into a bear hug. Iemitsu Sawada reeked of alcohol and sweat. It was sort of gross. "I was so worried about his future before but then you came into his life! One moment your son cries at the sight of you the next he kicks you out of his room like a man! I have you to thank for."

"S-Sawada-san!" She clawed for air.

"Oh honey!" Nana Sawada appeared. At the sight of Mia, who was considerably smaller than Iemitsu, trapped in her husband's arms, she burst out into giggles. She walked over to them and swatted his arm. "Don't hurt my girl now or else I'll set Tsu-kun on you!" He set her down and patted her head.

"Tsuna picked a really good one eh?" Nana smiled fondly at her and Mia blushed. No matter what, Iemitsu is not getting any points for that. She wanted to speak up and say that Tsuna liked Kyoko, not her but hearing his parents talk of her that way made her happy. She went upstairs after that and waited for Tsuna to arrive in his room. She sat on his bed, her knees drawn to her chest.

Would it be alright to think that way? She let herself wonder but then quickly shook it all away. What she had with Tsuna was more than she could ask for and now was really not the time to think about romance. She had better things to worry about, like the Varia. What was she going to do though? Just then, an exhausted Tsuna stumbled through the door. Mia would have run up to him if he wasn't shirtless. Perhaps she would have noticed before – like in the last fight with Squalo – if she wasn't preoccupied with her injured friends and dying but now that she wasn't so busy she wondered when the hell Tsuna developed _abs_? Before he was skinny – all bones and skin – but now his body bore evidence of Reborn's tutelage. He had developed muscles – not like Sasagawa-san – but enough for a lean and defined physique.

Mia would be lying if she said that she wasn't feeling hot that moment.

He saw her and dumped his torn shirt into the laundry basket before collapsing on his backside on the bed beside her. "Everything huuuurtssss…" he moaned into the mattress. She looked away, not wanting her eyes to wander to places where best friends were not supposed to go. "You'd think Reborn would let me off of school but no… I still have to attend morning classes tomorrow."

"Uh-hmnn."

"Hayato looked so happy to have the Storm ring. He would, wouldn't he? It is his dream to become my right-hand man," Tsuna mused.

"Hmnn." She hummed.

"Takeshi went off somewhere but Reborn said not to worry."

"That's good."

"Colonello came here under Reborn's request. He's training Onii-san."

"Cool."

Tsuna frowned and turned his head. Mia was looking intensively at his alarm clock. "Dino said he had some problems with Hibari-san but now it's all okay. He called saying you helped a lot."

"Uh-huh."

"D-Did Reborn switch my clock with a bomb?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she replied.

He sat up, ignoring the ache in his muscles and touched her shoulder. The reaction was instantaneous. She flinched and her face went red. "Mia, is something wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong!" she cried and jumped off the bed. "Does your back hurt?" she asked him.

"Wha - ? Yeah." He was confused as to why she was suddenly jittery.

"I'll give you a massage."

"Massage?"

"Just lie down on your stomach!" she said loudly. Tsuna wondered what was going on with her but did as he was told since the offer sounded really good at the moment. His heart suddenly jumped into his throat when he felt her weight as she sat on top of him.

"M-M-Mia?!"

"Shut it," Mia muttered as her hands began kneading into his shoulders. Immediately he melted and laid his head back down, a happy sigh leaving his lips. Meanwhile Mia was panicking in the inside. What was she _thinking_? Offering him a massage of all things?! All she could think about was laying her hands on his skin – which was just marvelous by the way – and she just blurted it out. Now she knew just how effective Reborn's training was but he _did_ have a lot of knots. Her heart slowly calmed down as she kept on her work, letting her mind focus on her task. She rubbed and kneaded his shoulders and arms. As she made her way down his spine, she began to rock so that she could apply more weight to her hands.

Tsuna turned rigid, the motion spurning unwelcoming thoughts into his brain, things that he _shouldn't _think about _especially _with Mia. She must have felt him and stopped.

"Tsuna?"

"I-I-I'm okay now," he told her shakily.

"Why are you guys stopping?" Reborn said from the window sill.

"Reborn!" Both exclaimed. Tsuna pushed himself up with his arms so fast Mia fell off of him. Their faces were matching shades of red. The hitman turned to Mia.

"As expected of my student – you took the initiative." Reborn had a sparkle in his eye as he nodded appreciatively at her. Mia blew a fuse as smoke came out of her ears.

"I-It's not what you think Reborn!" she tried to explain.

"Right! Right!" Tsuna agreed with her.

"Really?" He sighed. "But it seems you're now ready to move on to the next part of your training Mia."

"Huh?"

"You've worked on learning as much as you can from the Vongola documents, you learned how to wield and shoot a gun and have taken basic self-defense from your Uncle. The next part of your training will begin now."

"Training? What training?!" Mia asked.

The door slammed open and Bianchi walked in. "The art of Seduction," she said in that business tone of hers.

Mia could only gape in shock. It was like someone had told her to strip on the spot. "Se-Se.."

"SEDUCTION?!" Tsuna bellowed startling Mia from her position on the floor.

"There's intel that the boss of the Varia, Xanxus, has a thing for blondes." Reborn nodded towards Mia. "Lucky for you with a little work he might be licking whip cream off of you." Her mind couldn't load the image of herself with a faceless man. She couldn't. Another fuse went off. Tsuna meanwhile was seething. He had long gotten up and was standing in front of her.

"Over my dead _body_," he snarled.

"W-Wait Tsuna I think this might be help – " He rounded on her, his eyes darkening frighteningly.

"You will do no such thing. You are _not _going to s_educe anyone._" He growled and she stared in shock for the umpteenth time that day. "She is not going to do it Reborn!" The one who answered wasn't Reborn but Bianchi. She stared the young don with obvious distaste.

"A woman cannot expect herself to survive in the mafia without using all that she has." She knelt before Mia and stared into her eyes. Bianchi was obviously trying to communicate a deep message with her but she hadn't recovered from Tsuna's order. He had _never_ talked to her that way. He was just concerned for her well being like he always had but what else could she do? Stand and watch like a good girl? All their friends will be putting their lives on the line and even Chrome was going to fight! She wanted to help however she can and if seducing this Xaxus guy would help then why not? She wanted to argue with him but Tsuna had gone and pulled her away from Bianchi. He pulled her to his chest protectively and she squeaked at the closeness.

"No."

And just like that she couldn't find the words to argue against him. Something told her that if she did that Tsuna wouldn't just be angry. More like along the lines of a cosmic explosion of catastrophic proportion. His rage was unimaginable and she shuddered just from thinking about it. It was wrong. Correction. It would be _terrifying_.

"Okay Tsuna," she relented. "I won't do it." She rubbed his bare shoulders soothingly and he searched her with those eyes of his that she knew he was using his Intuition. He didn't need to worry. She had no intention of doing it if he was so vehemently against it. If he needed convincing she turned towards the hitman. "I'm sorry Reborn. Surely there's something else I can do?"

"Very well," the hitman sighed in clear disappointment. Bianchi did as well.

"If I'm not needed here then I'll be going." Before she left she glanced back at Mia. She didn't look at the hitwoman but she knew that if she ever wanted to take those classes, she would know who to ask. She turned her attention back to Tsuna who was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Tsuna, could you let go? I still need to go home."

"You'll be staying here in the meantime Mia." Reborn fixed her with a look that told her not to argue with him as well. "It's dangerous for you to be alone. Some of your things were brought here by Dino. It won't be long just until this whole thing is sorted."

Mia wished she could be casual about it like the tutor did. Like everything was going to be fine. But she wasn't that much of an optimist. When things finally calmed down and it was time for sleep, Mia once more took Tsuna's bed. She stared at the ceiling in the dark, her insomnia refusing to let her sleep a wink. Too many worries burdened her mind as she laid there.

"Mia?" a voice whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"You can't sleep?"

"No…" She rolled to the edge of the bed to look down at Tsuna. A beam of light from the moon shined over his face. He was worried and regretful.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier."

"I deserve it."

"No you don't. I should never treat you like that. I felt like I was too controlling, like I was…"

"My dad?" she suggested. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"You were just worried. You always were and always will be," she said softly.

"I just hated thinking that you would have to use yourself to-to…" She imagined him gritting his teeth because that's exactly what she was hearing.

"Careful." She joked. "Your blood pressure is rising."

He released a sigh. In a quiet voice that she had to strain her ears to hear he said, "Other guys touching you, _using _you like you were a thing to screw around with pisses me off. I can't believe Reborn and Bianchi thought it would be good for you…"

She felt a little disappointed that he didn't act like he was jealous in the least. He sounded like his normal chivalrous self. But that's what she liked about Tsuna – he was good. Much too good for the mafia in her opinion. She could see herself going that low but Tsuna was better than that. She didn't want to show him how sad she was so she joked about it.

"I know right? Who in their right mind would do me anyway?"

Unfortunately Tsuna didn't laugh in the least. He was quiet for a while before he said, "Don't sell yourself short Mia." He turned away from her then. Instead of feeling better she felt like a fake. She wished he didn't have a high opinion of her because it would have made doing degrading things easier. She faced the wall. _This_ was why she didn't want to confess. Because she was that kind of person. Rotten, selfish and incredibly dumb at times. If Kyoko and Tsuna were to ever go out she would support them all the way. She would be good to him which can be said was more than Mia could ever do. Tsuna's parents would like her too. There wasn't a single thing about Kyoko Sasagawa to dislike and for that, Mia was grateful to have her around. It meant that Tsuna could have a shot of happiness with someone he genuinely felt for.

Thinking like that, she hadn't noticed the tears slipping till she felt it on her pillow but she never made a sound. Crying never did anything for her. It didn't bring her mama back, heal her papa's shattered spirit or solve her own heartbreak. With that thought she willed her heart into steel. She had better things to be concerned with than pitying her pathetic self.

The next day at school, Mia had come across an unexpected event. Someone called her out to confess to her. She didn't know who was more shocked, the boys or herself. Definitely the boys, she thought as Hayato began to glare at every single guy in the room as if one of them was the one confessing. It was definitely a first. Also the letter was pretty romantic. Props to the guy.

"I want to go," she automatically said. She missed the look of concern the two directed towards their boss who went a few shades paler at her declaration.

"Mia…"

"Don't follow me," she cut in and her eyes narrowed warningly at them.

"But my Lady!" Hayato tried to convince her but she brushed him off with a calm look.

"For crying out loud guys this is a simple middle-school confession. There wasn't anything like this in Italy or in America, I'm sort of interested how this thing works and damn it guys, it's not like he's going to jump me in school where _Hibari_ is." They didn't have a comeback for that.

To their increasing worry, the boy in question had asked to meet up after school which was at the time where they wouldn't be around as they had their own respective training to go to. They were only staying up until lunch time after all. Tsuna was especially worried but Mia merely waved him off. It was just a confession after all. When she arrived at the meeting place someone was already waiting for her. He was someone she never met before. He had black hair and eyes and while he was attractive, his face wasn't all that memorable.

"Matteis-chan." He beamed when he saw her.

"Tobio-san I presume?" she asked. He smiled widely at her, his cheeks reddening as he bobbed his head into a nod. She smiled back. "So you called me out here to…?"

"I like you." Well wasn't he straight to the point? But his confession sounded flat, bland even. Maybe he was just nervous?

"I'm sorry Tobio-san." she answered immediately, a little remorseful. "But I'm not interested in dating."

"Do you like someone else?" he asked her, looking oddly curious even though he had been just rejected.

She sighed. "I think so."

"Who?"

She glared at him. "None of your business. I really am sorry Tobio-san but I'm just not ready for dating. I'm sure there's another girl out there that would love to date you." She bowed. She expected him to get angry or sad like from the scenes from a shoujo manga. Instead she got a "Shishishishi…" snicker and it was creepy as hell.

"That's a first time someone said no to a prince." She slowly looked up when a knife was suddenly pressed against her neck. Tobio had gone and instead a blonde guy with long bangs that covered his eyes took his place. His lips spread into a sinister grin. She felt the knife's tip drag across her skin lightly up to her cheek. She dared not to move and sweat trickled her brow. Her eyes wandered to his black coat where a crest boasted arrogantly on his chest.

Varia.

* * *

**Was it too short? Not enough? Am I a bastard or what for leaving it like that? Haha I bet this screws the timeline up a bit since I cut their training period short or did I? Who knows what will happen! Will this be the arc where the two will confess and fulfill the wish of every reader who is following this or will the author make a dastardly move and postpone it? Look forward to the next chapter dear readers!**

**AND REMEMBER KORA**

**THAT REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**THEY FILL MY HEARTS THE WAY LINK DRINKS HIS POTIONS**

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK**

**Happy Holidays by the way to some!**


	34. Ignite

**We're getting closer guys. The moment we've all been waiting for is coming. I'll be summing the training and occasional episodes in a single chapter next time. This is a bit long and I'm very happy how it turned out. I won't keep you guys waiting, enjoy readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I got a great tan right now. Happy summer!**

**Warning: Dark themes up ahead.**

* * *

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. He had a bad feeling about that confession. After all, what if she said yes? What if Mia thought that the guy was super attractive? But hang on, what _is_ her type anyway? He seemed to recall how she liked guys with abs. But she was joking then… or was she? B-But he had abs. Did he fit her criteria? Tsuna released a groan that channeled through his phone.

"_Tenth! Shall I go back and blow that bastard up?" _Hayato suggested. They were in the middle of break from training. At the moment he was conversing with friends and having some quality 'boy talk' as Mia would have put it.

"N-No." Blow that swine to hell.

"_Shall I threaten him?_"

"Having feelings isn't a crime Hayato." Please do so he won't even think of coming near her.

"_I have a better idea! Let's castrate him instead!" _

"Hayato!" It was a great idea! Definitely extreme but a great idea nonetheless! What was _with_ _him_ lately?

"_You sure it's okay to let it happen Tsuna?" _Takeshi asked him through their three-way call.

Tsuna took a swig of water from his bottle before replying, "Mia is her own person." But in reality he was regretting his decision. He hated thinking of another guy being with her. Thoughts he couldn't stop thinking about was taking over his mind. His friends told him plainly in the face that he got jealous easy. Well they were right – annoyingly right damn it guys – he was a jealous and apparently a possessive moron. But he didn't want to control her if he couldn't help it so the words he spoke rang true.

"_Tenth, would it not have been better if you confess first?" _Hayato followed up.

"I-I don't know," he confessed. "Guys, I know you think that I should be strong and tough but I'm really not. I'm…"

"_Are you afraid of being rejected?"_ Takeshi asked.

"Yeah."

"_That's understandable. Girls are scary. Mia is no exception."_

"_Sis is the most horrifying one of all." _They let that sink in and shuddered. Bianchi murdered her ex-boyfriend when she found out he cheated on her.

"_Tenth, I think you should just do it_," Hayato said bluntly. Tsuna nearly dropped his water bottle. _"You'll regret it if you don't." _That was the last thing he expected from Hayato, the eager-to-please-self-proclaimed-right-hand-man.

"W-W-What if she never liked me that way?" He bit his lip. "What if she was happy with things the way they are? I don't want to ruin it." Hayato and Takeshi made similar groans of frustration. Tsuna blushed.

"_Trust us Tsuna, just go for it. Even if Mia didn't feel the same she wouldn't let it ruin you two."_

"_Stupid baseball freak! Don't go and tell the Tenth that the Lady might not say yes! That would discourage him!" _

"_Wha – ? Oh damn! Sorry man – Anyway, Tsuna, just do it!"_

"_Your suggestions suck."_

"_Hey, that's not nice."_

"Guys…" Tsuna tried to get interfere.

"_SAWADA YOU MUST CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS LIKE A MAN!" _They all cringed. Tsuna dropped his bottle as he clapped a hand to his injured ear.

"_HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET INTO THIS CALL TURF-HEAD?" _Hayato shouted back.

"_Hahaha how's training with Colonello senpai?"_

"_Master is extremely wise! We did nothing!"_

"_Nothing? How the hell are you supposed to fight the Varia if you don't train?" _

"_I am training octopus head!"_

Tsuna sighed as they began to shout at each other and held the phone away from them. School will be ending soon and Mia will be off to meet with the guy confessing to her. Just before he could pity himself any longer, he received another call. He glanced at the screen. It was an unknown number. He frowned, thinking whether or not he should answer it.

"Hey guys, I'll be off first. I got another call coming in." He answered it. "Hello?"

"_Tsuna my boy, have you been doing well_?" the deep baritones of Mia's father asked him. He nearly dropped his phone and frantically caught it.

"M-Matteis-san?!"

"_You sound startled_." He sounded amused.

Tsuna blushed. "I-I was just surprised you knew my number sir."

"_Please Tsuna, call me Nicolas."_

"A-A-Alright… Nicolas-san."

Nicolas sighed. _"I suppose that will do. So, how are things? Has Mia been well?"_

"Yeah. She's gotten into air soft guns lately though."

"_My brother, Benedict, taught her after she asked for it during her visit in England." _Of course Mia would do something like that. Tsuna could imagine Nicolas pinching the bridge of his nose from the sound of it. He smiled, sympathetic to the older man's feelings. _"Anyway Tsuna, I just wanted to check on things. I wanted to tell Mia that I would be dropping by tomorrow but her phone was busy earlier. Let her know for me alright?"_

"O-Of course!" he exclaimed nervously.

Nicolas' reply was warm, like his daughter's. _"Thank you Tsuna_." Tsuna could feel his face grow hotter. He had never been so nervous before an adult like Mia's father. Before he knew him Tsuna thought he was like his father, a deadbeat, and when he finally met him, he had never been so glad to be wrong. There was just something about the man that seemed to evoke respect out of him, maybe because he tries to be a good parent or maybe because he was Mia's father.

"_Also," _Nicolas added suddenly. _"Her grandfather will be visiting within the week. Sorry for the sudden call."_

"It was no bother Nicolas-san."

"_Call me if there are any problems. Please excuse me, I have a date with my grading sheets." _He sounded so bland about it that Tsuna wanted to giggle. After that he tucked his phone away.

"Dame-Tsuna." He looked up. Reborn was perched on top of a boulder. The hitman looked down on his student. "You're not focusing on your training."

Tsuna winced. He rubbed his neck. "W-Well…"

"Worried about the confession?" His cheeks reddened and shook his head to deny it. It didn't work on Reborn. He saw right through his shitty lie. Though instead of being reprimanded, the hitman surprised him by saying, "Go."

"Eh? You want to cut training just like that?"

Reborn polished his gun. "I can't train you if you're bothered by a simple confession."

Tsuna stared suspiciously at his teacher. "You're not mad?"

Reborn snorted. "Have you fallen so hard for her that you don't see how much of a bigger idiot you've become?" Tsuna spluttered an unintelligent response. "You were completely out of kilter and as a result you're out of form." To make his point, Leon elongated into a whip that swiped Tsuna's feet from underneath him.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelped as his back made contact with the hard ground.

Reborn tutted at his pitiful form. "You see? I need you to concentrate. The next part of your training will be difficult. Your absolute concentration is necessary otherwise you'll die." Tsuna blanched. "Also, a boss shouldn't let his woman be touched by another man." Reborn's figure casted an intimidating shadow over him. "I'm getting tired of this dance that you two are doing." He pointed his gun towards him, the green metal glinting sharply. "So get your ass to it before I make you."

He didn't need to be told twice and booked it. As soon as he was far enough he slowed to a jog. Did Reborn figure out his feelings or was he just obvious from the start? God he hoped it was the first. It would be so embarrassing if everyone figured it out before he did. He leapt over an edge and grabbed on to a branch where he swung himself down a slope that he slid down on. He hopped over a road fence where he began to jog on the road back to Namimori. He was anxious to know of what became the confession. All his worries came back and it spurned him to move faster. He was running through the shopping district when a figure jumped into his path. He skidded to a stop.

"Haru!" he exclaimed as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Tsuna-san! I was just on my way to give you this!" she held out a bento wrapped with hearts. He stared at it, then at Haru. For as strong as everyone made him out to be, he was still a coward. He had avoided this long enough.

"Haru, can I talk to you?" he asked her.

She clapped her hands together in delight. "Is Tsuna-san asking Haru out? Haru will be happy to!"

"N-No Haru, I meant – "

She never let him finished as she suddenly dragged him towards a very popular café. No way. He was not going to do that to her. "Haru!" he cried out. "How about we go somewhere quiet. Just the two of us yeah?"

She stopped pulling on his arm which he was very grateful for. They managed to find themselves by the riverside. Funnily enough, Tsuna remembered it as when Haru became his friend and to Haru, this was the place where she stopped seeing him as the scum of the earth to the prince of her dreams. He wanted to drown himself when he thought about it. Apparently she was thinking the same thing as she twirled around and beamed at him. A ball of anxiety kept bouncing around the walls of his stomach. He had put this out long enough.

"Haru."

"Yes Tsuna-san?" she asked him. He stared at her expecting face. Haru was a good friend and unfortunately, that was all she would be to him. He felt horrible doing this to her.

He sighed. "Haru… about your feelings about me…"

"Haru will not lose to Mia-san!" Haru declared.

He backed up. "What?!" he gasped.

"Haru knows that Tsuna-san likes Mia-san a lot but that doesn't mean I'll give up! Haru wants to be your bride!" she got into his face like really close, as if she was going to kiss him but he jumped away. His face was on fire. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Haru that-that's – " he floundered for words. "Please, I'm not saying this for my sake but yours as well!"

"Then don't say it!" she cried. Her hands were clutched into fists by her sides. "If you say it, Haru… Haru will have to… to…" then she started to cry.

"Haru please don't cry…" he didn't know how to deal with crying girls. In this aspect, he was still Dame-Tsuna.

"I'm not crying!" Haru denied. She totally was though.

"Haru…" He closed his eyes. He heard her sniffle. He didn't want to do this but was he supposed to let things stay this way? "I don't want you to get hurt Haru." He thought about the mafia, the deep shit that he and his other friends were in. People like his mom, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Fuuta and the kids… he didn't want them to get caught up with it. Mia literally jumped in with him without doubt – something that he was grateful beyond anything he ever felt – and as a result she's been put in more dangerous situations than he could count. "I don't want to hurt _you_." He opened his eyes and stared at her gently. "I also think it's not fair to you. Do you… do you understand me?"

Haru sniffled again. "Haru wants to say no but… Haru understands. Tsuna-san is kind."

"I-I'm not… like that…" he turned away.

Haru giggled tearfully. "Tsuna-san… is very hopeless desu."

"Haru…" Tsuna reached a hand out but she jumped out of his reach. He pulled back hesitantly.

"Thank you for being honest with me Tsuna-san… but it seems it's too soon." Haru wiped her tears. "I-If you'll excuse me." Then she ran away. Tsuna watched her form disappear in the distant, his gut wrenching as if Bianchi made his lunch. He ran a hand through his hair where he paused at the sight of his bracelet.

"A good luck charm…" he recalled Mia calling it. There was no point regretting it and resumed his search for his friend.

Where in the hell was she? He thought with dread. He couldn't find her anywhere and he couldn't contact her phone. It was dark already and at this point, he was beyond himself with worry. It must have been the hundredth time that he called her and he nearly cried in relief when it was finally answered. But it wasn't Mia's voice that spoke to him. His blood ran cold as a masculine tone spoke to him.

"Hellooooooo ~ is this blondie's boyfriend?"

Tsuna couldn't speak at first. When he finally found his voice, his anger had already begun to climb. "Who is this? Where's is Mia?"

"_Shishishi… don't be so mad now. She's in good hands – here_ _I'll allow you to talk to her_." There was a rustling sound before he heard a familiar gasp.

"_Tsuna?!" _

"Mia what the hell is going on?"

"_My admirer turned out to be a psychopath who's delusional about being a prince." _She grunted. _"He also has a fetish for knives."_

"_That's enough of that blondie."_

"_You're blonde too!" _Mia pointed out. Tsuna wished she would shut up. His heart had jumped into his throat, making it very hard for him to remain calm. The other person was back and it seemed he was annoyed.

"_I don't get why a prince like me has to babysit over a commoner of a girl." _He sighed.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"_Shishishishi….If you want the girl to live then you should come and hand yourself over."_

"No… Varia?!" Tsuna backed into a wall feeling faint.

"_Tsuna don't listen to him!" _Mia shouted in the background. There was a loud crack of skin hitting skin and he froze. _"Don't do it Tsuna! Trust me, I'll be okay!" _There was another slap, this one sounding much stronger than the last.

The words flew out of his mouth before he could control himself. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!"

"_A prince doesn't take orders from the likes of you. But if you want the girl whole and untouched – come here alone Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Simmering in fury Tsuna could only stand there in helplessness. Reborn had warned him that surrendering were not an option. Xanxus will only kill them no matter what but Mia… there was no competition. Between him and Mia, there was only one choice to make. Before he could give his answer there was a yelp and the sound of the phone clattering loudly on the ground.

"_I'll beat your ass if you do that!" _Mia cried. _"Don't you even think about it!" _Then the call began to break off with sounds of cracking. Tsuna realized that she was probably destroying her own phone.

"Mia no!" but the line had disconnected. Tsuna stood there and his arm dropped. His arms hung limply at his side. It was like Mukuro all over again but a hundred times worse. He suddenly punched a wall so hard he left a cracked dent and gained a sore hand.. "_Accidenti! Accidenti a tutto cazzo l'inferno!" _he cursed painfully ("Damn it! Damn it all to hell!").

* * *

She was pinned down on the carpeted floor by two large goons. Her head spun from having been struck twice. Her completely destroyed phone lied a few feet away in bits and pieces. Belphegor, the person who kidnapped her, picked it up and examined it. It was thoroughly destroyed, Mia beamed smugly. After all, she bit it in half before crushing it entirely with her heel. He tossed it away and glanced at her with contempt.

She smirked back at him that was equally filled with enmity despite her face being squished unpleasantly on the floor.

"Having trouble Bel?" A hooded baby materialized into the room. Mia stared at the newcomer with newfound fear as she saw the chained indigo pacifier that hung around his neck. An Arcobaleno. She figured an illusionist had been hiding nearby but she never expected an Arcobaleno!

"She jumped on _me _and tried to _bite me_. A _prince_." Belphegor stalked towards her and motioned the goons to take a hike. They left the room and he pushed her with his foot to make her lie on her back. He stared her down, a knife twirling in his finger tips. Mia put on a mask of confidence as she stared back unwaveringly at him. "You have pretty eyes you know that?" He commented. Mia tensed, sensing his malicious intent. She whipped her head aside in time, barely evading the blade that buried itself deep through the thick carpet and into the rich wood. If she hadn't dodged that she would have lost an eye…

"Bel," the illusionist warned him. "We weren't paid to torture her."

"You and money Mammon." Belphegor wrenched the knife out of the wood. "Shishishishi… it was just a little fun. It's not like the Boss would like her. She's a bit young don't you think?"

"Age doesn't matter if you're a whore," Mammon replied. Mia went rigid. "As long as she looks good it doesn't matter."

"Awww." Belphegor pouted. "I can't hurt her at all? I think she would look a bit better if I cut that mouth of hers even wider. She'll be louder then."

"Nobody would want ruined merchandise you fool."

"The prince thinks it's a pleasant addition. Oh? And where do you think you're going?" he asked her. She had been trying to inch herself closer to the wall. "You've been quiet too – are you afraid that we'll kill you?" Belphegor approached her slowly and knelt in front of her. His hand brushed her cheek. She wanted to bite him again but he still had a knife in his other hand. "Don't worry," he crooned. "You won't be. You're just going to be sold off after we kill that Sawada kid. Right Mammon?"

"That is, unless boss decides to keep her." Mammon floated towards them.

"Shishishishi either way, you'll end up as someone's plaything."

Mia was afraid. It was a natural reaction but she was also very, very angry. First off, they threatened Tsuna, second, she had gotten herself into _another_ kidnapping situation, third, Tsuna was going to be out of his mind with worry and fourthly, she was getting really damn sick of being the damsel in distress. Let these _bastardi_ threaten her. She'll bid her time. What mattered was that she needed to escape but her hands were tied, her feet too, so in the meantime she had to be patient. Fortunately she was good at that. Besides, they were still ignorant of the rings. She can hold on to ten days if she had to.

Belphegor frowned at the lack of fear she was displaying. In fact, Mia was silently glaring at them, the shadow of the world's greatest hitman lingering in her searing gaze. For all the shit Reborn pulled Mia was proud to have him as her teacher.

"Hmnn…" Mammon thoughtfully looked down on her. "I'm going to go report this. Make sure she's presentable." He then dissipated in the air. Belphegor let out a grunt of frustration.

"Why does the prince have to babysit?" he asked himself again, disgruntled. He bent down, grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up. He peered at her uniform. "This is not going to do." He raised his hand that held the knife.

"What do you mean 'it's not going to do'?" Mia said a tad bit terrified. His hand moved so fast her eyes were not able to keep up and when his blade was up again Mia realized that her clothing had sheared off leaving her in her underwear. A strangled shrill cry battled for release in her mouth as she tried to contain her humiliation inside. Her face burned as he stared at her black boy shorts where stitched upon its garter it wrote in gold lettering, 'You shall not pass'.

"S-So what if I like the Lord of the Rings too much?" she stammered out in her defense. It was a fandom choice! These happened to be her favorite too!

"Pfft…" Belphegor burst out into 'Shishishi'. His grasp loosened and she wrenched herself out of it. She stumbled because her feet were still tied and bumped into the four poster bed. "Ushishishishi… because you're so funny I'll let you keep that on." He sauntered over to the armoire and opened it. He tossed a short black sleeveless dress with a very low neckline on the bed.

"You're too savage for a prince but I'll admit." He was suddenly in front of her, her cheeks pinched together in his bandaged hand. "With a little work you'll be ravishing."

She shook her head away from him and glared. "I'd rather stay a bimbo," she spat. "What kind of fucked up country did you come from anyway? Were your parents part of an occult or something to have named you after a demon?"

Belphegor tilted his head to the side and grinned manically at her. Mia backed what she could away from him. Her legs bumped into the mattress and he pushed her down on it, pinning her arms above her head. She stayed completely still as the tip of his blade lightly dragged across her stomach, through her breasts until it rested against her neck. This was it, she thought with heart-wrenching dread. He was going rape her. She preferred it if he killed her and be done with it instead. She shut her eyes.

"Shishishishi… still a little girl." She felt the blade lift and she slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt ashamed of herself for she felt like crying. Belphegor moved off of her and sat on the other side of the bed.

"You're an interesting girl but you're still just a girl. Be good and make yourself nice. The Boss will be here soon." He began to sharpen his blade and Mia, feeling like she wanted to burst into undignified tears, sucked in a breath and raised her hands over her head.

"I can't dress myself if I'm tied like this."

"Hmnn. I suppose you're right but don't try to do anything." He cut her bonds free.

Mia took the dress and stared at it distastefully. It wasn't that it was ugly – it was made from expensive material and was very fashionable – it's just that it was too… god it looked like something Bianchi would wear. She bet that if the older woman wore it she would be hailed like a goddess. It was too revealing for her but she had no choice. She put it on and found it a bit tight and as she expected, it revealed a good deal of cleavage. She stripped off her socks as well. When Belphegor saw her changed he told her to stay in the room saying that 'it was that a prince deserved a break'. He may appear lax but Mia could not afford to be naïve and try to escape.

From the appearance of things she was in some fancy schmancy hotel room. The quality was nothing to scoff at. Glancing at the window, where it was dark, it was obvious that escaping through the window was impossible. She must have been in one of the top floors.

Her phone was gone so she had no way to communicate outside and she wouldn't dare risk using the hotel's phone. She searched her room for something but could not find anything of use so she moved to the bathroom. Well, if she ever decided to go against the Varia at least she had a toothbrush to defend herself with.

She slapped her hands against the marble counter in frustration. She should have stayed with Tsuna. She should have guarded herself better. Besides, why would anyone want to confess to her anyway? If she hadn't been so stupid she wouldn't be in this situation where her best friend had to choose between her and his life because that's what was at stake here. His life. She had resolved herself not to get in his way but it seemed that things won't go as she expected. She raised her head and glared at her image. She touched the side of her head where she was struck and winced when it throbbed.

Tears were stuck in her eyes and she washed it away with some water. She let it cool her down as she washed her face. She had to remain calm at all times. The moment she loses it will be her end. She wiped her face and went back to the room. She glanced at the door then decided to listen through it. She could hear voices but she couldn't make them out. Giving up she plopped herself on the bed and lied there. Time passed while she stared out the window. The moon continued to steadily climb higher and higher in the sky. She closed her eyes hoping to get a little rest but her insomnia refused to let her sleep and also the tapping from the window was beginning to annoy her.

Wait.

Tapping?

She quickly looked to the window. Perched outside of it was a bird but around its neck hung a very familiar symbol. She ran towards it and opened the window. The bird was a small falcon with dark blue feathers. It looked up at her with wise and intelligent eyes.

"A merlin," she recognized. She touched the small silver disk tied around its neck with a black ribbon. It was thin but the detail on it was astonishing. She also noticed a small note tied around its foot. She hesitantly reached towards it while nervously looking at the merlin and its sharp beak. "May I?" she asked it. It raised its leg towards her and she quickly untied the note with a fast beating heart.

Her eyes scanned the small note and her heart filled hope. A small mad laugh escaped her. It was crazy but certainly worth a try. If she survived this then Tsuna would never believe what she will tell them. She looked back at the merlin that was watching her. If she manages this then she hopes she'll leave a lasting impression on the Varia.

"I got the message but I'm afraid I don't have anything to write on." She didn't know why she was talking to a bird but seemed to understand her. It puffed its chest as if it wanted her to take the medallion. She took it off and after a moment of considering, decided to wear it around her neck like a choker. "Thank you," she told it earnestly. Its work done, the merlin fell backwards – an odd movement for a bird – and soared into a downward spiral. She watched it fly with giddy trepidation. A knock on the door made her turn around.

"Escaping won't do you good. We're on the forty-ninth floor shishishishi." Belphegor grinned from his place by the door.

Mia fully faced him. The token around her neck matched the glint in her eyes as she replied, "I wasn't thinking that at all."

* * *

Tsuna was a mess of nerves. He sat on his house's porch while his father, Reborn, Colonello and Bianchi were discussing behind him.

"To think they managed to swipe her under our noses that easily…" Bianchi punched her palm. "To think they would lure a young maiden with a promise of love… detestable!"

"Oi Reborn, they didn't figure the rings out so soon did they?" Colonello asked.

"Of course not," Iemitsu answered with a sharp glare at the arcobaleno. "Identifying those rings as fake so soon would be impossible. They were made with the best materials."

"Why do they want me out of the picture? Does the Vongola hate me that much?" Tsuna spoke up while not looking at them. He stayed where he was, his hands clasped over his mouth as if he were praying. "I'm finally trying to accept my role and this happens?" Pain tinged his tone which quickly turned into barely suppressed rage. "If they hurt her… I'll never forgive the Vongola." A brief silence followed after his threat.

"The reason they took her because you were the other candidate," Reborn said and Tsuna whipped around to look at his tutor.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"W-Wait a minute Reborn!" Iemitsu tried to interfere but Reborn ignored him.

"Tsuna may be your son but he is _my_ student. I decide what to tell him and not you."

"Reborn…" Iemitsu said warningly. The hitman brushed him off.

"You can't use that on me. I don't work for you."

"Tell me what?" Tsuna pressed.

"There was another candidate other than before you." Reborn watched as Tsuna looked at him in disbelief while he continued to ignore Iemitsu's glare, warning him not to say anymore.

"W-W-What?" he said. "If there was another one then why was I picked then?" He thought about his friends. Most of them were dragged into this fight that they never wanted and Mia… he clenched his fist. Mia wouldn't be in the Varia's hands if he wasn't the candidate.

"Because at the time you were the _only _candidate." At his student's confused face Reborn went on explaining, "I mentioned once before that you were the only living candidate however recently I came to know that Xanxus, the Ninth's fourth son, had returned from god-knows-where."

"Then make him the boss!" Tsuna cried. He jumped to his feet. He pulled out the ring from under his shirt. "I don't care about being the boss, he can have it!"

"That won't bring her back kora!" Colonello snapped, instantly making him unable to retort. "Don't be so naïve as to believe that! Even if you hand over your position it doesn't change the fact that you're still a legitimate candidate!"

"So what am I supposed to do?" He looked at each of their faces, his voice filled with desperation. "I can't leave her there. I can't."

"Without knowing the full details of the situation I can't make a move." Reborn's mouth curled down. He sounded genuinely frustrated by it but Tsuna didn't care. Bianchi came to him and pulled him gently into a hug which he hesitantly returned.

"Mia is a strong girl." Bianchi patted his head. "You may find my words shallow but right now all we can do is trust in her. She's smart. She'll keep herself safe in the meantime."

Tsuna didn't reply. A sudden thought struck him that completely froze his blood. What about Nicolas?

* * *

Her feet hurt. Belphegor had given her a pair of matching stilettos to wear and she was struggling not to fall flat on her face. The last thing she needed was to embarrass herself further. She glanced at the blonde assassin walking beside her. Belphegor didn't react when he saw her. She thought that her choker would draw attention but he acted like he couldn't see it. Maybe he can't. Whatever strange power her little trinket possessed, she hoped it would stay unnoticeable.

They went up a floor to the penthouse. Despite the beauty and splendor that surrounded her, Mia could feel nothing but cold dread as the corridor they were walking on became darker and darker as they walked through it. The fear was still there but she would get through this. She refused to let the Varia corner her and her friends. Belphegor threw the doors open into a large spacious dimly lit room with a long table. Seated at its head was a man marked by scars with an aura of overwhelming capacity and she knew then that he was the Varia Boss. Her caretaker left to take his seat, cackling with that freaky laugh of his as he did so.

"This is that trash's girl?" His eyes trailed over her form.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mia from the dumps," she responded with mock pleasantry. She even threw in a smile in there for him, the asshole.

"Heh." The man chuckled lowly. "As expected from trash. You're not even the least bit ashamed of it."

"Ashamed?" Mia echoed, still smiling. She tucked her arms behind her, her posture straight and dignified. "Even a flower flourishes from the most unnatural of places."

"Trash flower. It suits you."

"Thank you but I've yet to know your name." Mia tried not to flinch when a man seemingly hidden beside his boss jumped out of his seat to glare at her.

"The likes of you don't deserve to hear the boss' name!" he told her angrily. Loyal to a fault, a bad case of puppy love… suddenly she was reminded of Hayato but in a bad way. Her friend wasn't so bad – after she taught him some manners – but this guy reminded how annoying Hayato had been in the beginning.

Her eyes narrowed, the urge to rectify this fool rising out her. "I can't call him 'boss' because he's not _my_ 'boss'."

He took a step towards her, his shadowed face emerging into the dim light. Mia wished he didn't do that. She would have preferred his ugly mug to stay in the dark where it belonged. "Boss, I'll take care of this impudence."

Goddamn elites knowing how to speak proper Japanese. Mia suppressed a frustrated sigh at that and focused instead on the man glaring at her. But surprisingly their bossed waved him away. "Sit down Levi. She's a guest." Grudgingly Levi sat back down. "I am Xanxus, boss of the Varia." Her eyes flickered to the other shadowed figures sitting around the table. Someone was missing.

"Superbi Squalo?" she asked.

"You remembered Squalo? Shishishi the shark ain't here. Thank god for that!" Belphegor twirled his blade. "It would be a hundred times louder if he was here." Mia thought about Squalo's impressive vocals. She nodded in agreement with him. A hand suddenly touched her shoulder and she reacted without thinking. Her elbow struck up but was caught so she maneuvered her body to twist around to punch him with her other hand but suddenly she was slammed on the table with both her hands pinned.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" A muscularly feminine voice asked her. Her respond was a head butt. She soon regretted it as the room spun around her. "Gah!" the sunglass wearing guy with a Mohawk said. He released her as he stumbled backwards clutching his head.

"Oh! You actually got a good hit in blondie!" Belphegor commented from her side.

A heavy slam came from the other end of the table and suddenly the whole table tilted upwards. "Woah!" she cried as she abruptly slid from one end to the lap of the last man she wanted to be on. "Holy shit." She gulped as his red eyes silently judged her from his lap. But she must not show fear. Keeping a tight leash on her emotions she stared silently back at him while noting inside her head how goddamn awkward this was. A hand went up to catch her chin.

"You're going to be a nuisance if I let you live."

"Then what's stopping you from killing me now?" She daringly asked him. He actually burst out laughing, surprising everyone. Mia waited patiently for his answer. When he was done he glanced down at her.

"You've got quite the pair on you trash flower." His fingers stroke the underside of her jaw. A shiver of repulsion ran through her body and she wrenched her head away from him.

"_Non mi tocchi_." She hissed lowly. ("Don't touch me.")

He smirked at her. "Got yourself pegged for that impostor trash?"

"Impostor?" she frowned. "You mean Tsuna?"

Levi thumped on the table. "The only true Vongola Heir is Xanxus!"

There is no way that was right. The Ninth himself was the one who chose Tsuna himself and wasn't Tsuna the only living candidate? No. She wasn't wrong. Tsuna being the heir wasn't wrong. Something fishy was up and this bastard who was holding her knew it. "Tsuna is the direct descendant of Vongola Primo. Wherever you're from, you can't claim superiority over that!" The smug look was wiped off his face. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her arm.

"What do you know about that?" he challenged her. "I am the Ninth's son!"

She grabbed his arm that held hers and she looked back into his eyes with equal ferocity. "The birthright to be Vongola Decimo belongs to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not you who came from Secondo's line, nor anyone else!" She seemed to have struck a nerve as his grip turned crushing. She bit back a choked scream.

"You dare…" he growled.

"Try me _borsa di cazzi_." There was a heavy silence that came after her words. Xanxus' grip did not lighten in the least. In fact, her wrist was quickly growing hotter. Sharp stinging pain pricked all over the skin he touched.

"I'll burn you to a _crisp_." Her nails dug into his arm as she frantically struggled to pull her arm from out of his grasp. She could feel her skin becoming hotter and hotter. _Anytime _would be _perfect_ right now! When her skin began to fizzle she began to smell burning but even then she refused to scream. "I'll prove to you that I'm the heir." He threw her aside and stood from his chair. He looked down on her trembling figure on the ground. "And when I do I will kill that Sawada trash and his guardians and I'll make sure to put the mouth of yours to use _properly_."

Holding her smoking arm, Mia glared at him through her bangs with such intensity that the presence around her changed. It was like something inside her lit up and it was slowly growing to consume her entire being. She couldn't bring herself to be scared of him, too furious at what he said. Her rage was stoked by his arrogant words. Kill Tsuna? _Over her dead body_. When she spoke her words carried a heavy premonition, as if she was sentencing him to a fate he cannot escape from.

"You will _never_ become Vongola Decimo." She stood up, her eyes acting as an arbiter. Were her eyes deceiving her? Xanxus actually _took a step back_ from her. Why did he do that? A slightly fearful part of her asked. Why was he looking at her like _that_? From the corner of her eye she saw Levi move and she pushed those doubts aside. She cradled her arm and backed to the window. Xanxus' face contorted into a rage once he had realized what he had done.

"You…" Before any of them could touch her, a single bullet broke through the glass showering shards all over before making its mark dangerously close to where Xanxus was standing. She whipped around as a screech streaked across the window at the same time Xanxus began barking out orders in Italian. _That _was what she was waiting for. She gave the Varia one last defiant look before breaking into a run and crashing through the already cracked window. It gave away and suddenly she was falling. Wind screamed in her ears but none of it seemed to matter to her, as the world began to fade before her eyes in a whirl of heavy mist. A hand came out of nowhere to snatch her and before she knew it she was gasping and trembling on the hard concrete under a sky filled with stars.

"Ah… ah…" her body was so deep in shock she could barely speak coherently.

"_Jesus Christ…_" Ian was there beside her. He was just as badly shaken up as she was but for different reasons. _"I'm _never _doing that again_."

"_W-What did you do?_" she asked through chattering teeth.

He tiredly glanced at her. _"That's a trade secret but right now you have nothing I want." _He shrugged his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. _"Does anything hurt? Felt like something was torn?"_

She hadn't realized she was cold until he gave her his jacket. She pulled it tighter around herself and shook her head. Her wrist though, was stinging badly. Ian carefully pulled her injured arm straight, his features twisting unpleasantly. Mia didn't watch, a bit afraid of knowing how it looked. Eventually she had to ask, "_How bad?"_

"… _Second degree." _He hissed as he slowly twisted her arm around. _"It's like his hand is a red-hot iron. It's completely all around." _

"_Thank you for that," _she snapped, feeling sick at the mental image now stuck in her head.

"_Blisters are already starting to form_," he quietly pointed out. _"Do you want to rest or do you want to go back to your precious Decimo?"_

"_Go back," _she rasped out. _"I want to go back_." She didn't protest when he picked her up. Her legs didn't seem to want to move, which was concerning but Ian assured her that she would be able to walk in a while. She hadn't noticed it before but they were in an empty parking lot save for a single white van. When she asked where they were, Ian replied that they were in a neighboring town near Namimori. She blinked when the car door slid open and a middle-aged man with bright coppery hair met them with keen grey eyes, holding a sniper rifle in his hands.

"_Thes th'lassie?"_ he asked them gruffly. His accent was heavily cockney.

"_This is Tyr. He's the guy who nearly blew your head off_." Tyr sent Ian a dirty look.

"_I never noticed_," she admitted. _"I was actually thinking how much of a godsend your shot was."_

Tyr grinned. _"Ah loch'er." _He pointed at her. His accent was so heavy she could only guess what he said. She assumed he said that he liked her. Ian rolled her eyes. "_That's a mingin' burn thaur. Hae ye taken ay it? There's a first aid kit in th' van." _

"_Thanks," _Ian said shortly and pushed his way inside. _"Tyr, we have to go now. The Varia are close by." _Tyr grunted and jumped into the driver's seat. Mia watched Ian as he tried to treat her injured wrist while on the road. He finished by wrapping her wrist. _"We'll be there soon so try to rest a little." _She nodded a little, too tired to even reply verbally. She leaned on the window, her injured arm resting on her lap. She stared listlessly outside while Ian was checking something out on his laptop that he must have pulled somewhere.

A night. All of this had only taken in a span of a night.

"_Ian… is there something I can call with?"_

"_What happened to your phone?" _

"_It's broken." _

He lent her his phone. As she punched Tsuna's number, she paused and glanced at Ian. "_How did you find me?"_

Ian was looking outside when he answered flatly, _"Trade secret."_

Tyr chuckled from up front. "_It willnae be a trade if ye joined us lassie."_

Ian scowled at the older man. "_That's not for her to decide. I hardly think she's qualified!" _

"_Qualified?" _Tyr repeated with a snort. _"Efter whit she did back thaur? She's mair than qualified. Huvnae seen somethin' 'at ballsy in a while."_ He winked at her and Mia smiled slightly at the older man, quickly warming up to him.

"_You mean to say that I'm being scouted?_" she asked, suddenly interested. It wasn't a bad idea and after seeing what Ian can do, she wondered if she would be able to do things as well. "_What is it that you guys do?"_

"_Lots," _Tyr told her with a short laugh. _"__Naethin' shady min' ye. Nae unlike th' mafia."_

Ian let out a suffering sigh. "_You're supposed to shut up by now Tyr._"

She leaned towards Tyr. _"What is it I'm supposed to do to get in?"_

Tyr kept his eyes on the road but he happily answered her. _"__Naethin' particularly difficult - ye jist hae tae prove yer worth."_

"_How?"_

"_Make sure the Vongola wins." _She looked in surprise at Ian. He fixed her with a firm look. "_You make sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi becomes Vongola Decimo. If you do that, you can join."_

* * *

**If anybody is wondering what Mia called Xanxus, she called him 'bag of dicks'. lol. **

**Well I've got work to do for the next chapter which I can predict will be longer than this one. There's a lot to do so I'd be very happy if you guys could leave a review telling me what you guys think. It's a great start to summer I think, that I've written and posted so much already and I hope I can keep it up even after I graduate from college. **

**See you guys next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**lol**


	35. Foreboding Sky

**Recently it has come to my attention of how inconsistent the chapter titles have been getting. Sometimes they relate to the chapter and sometimes only a part of it which is true especially when it concerns several episodes compiled into a single chapter. So I'm thinking of changing the titles. I hope no one is too attached to them haha but I will be keeping the titles for my Wattpad.**

**Anyways this was a chapter that I struggled a bit to write, not because I lacked motivation or had writers block, but because I just really, really wanted to get into writing the more juicier scenes between Tsuna and Mia if you guys know what I mean *wriggles eyebrows suggestively*. I have to constantly remind myself that this story is no ordinary love story. It's more than that and I'm always grateful that I have a broad cast of characters to work with and have Mia interact with because while it is a Romance, it's still an AU. But yeah, I myself am getting frustrated with the sexual tension but I can't rush the story so I apologize in advance. **

**But the real question is for some of my readers, "Will Author-san write smut?" **

**It's in the works guys. I couldn't just _not_ write it. **

**Stick around for the end notes! I have a very IMPORTANT question to ask and I'd like to hear my reader's opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how to help because what did he know? Mia was the smart one, not him. He mostly rolled with whatever seems better. He never thought things through like she did. That was the problem now. Mia wasn't here and he was back to being useless. That wasn't right. He had forgotten how useless he really was. He didn't know what to do or how to do it. He went up to his room when he realized that he couldn't help the others downstairs. He sat heavily down on his bed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

He was so uncool. Like really lame. Mia would laugh at him if she saw him now.

He glanced outside his window, where the moon shone dimly through the clouds. He recalled a conversation he had once with Mia when they were early in their friendship. He had asked what she was doing at that time when they met. She replied that she often took nightly strolls when she couldn't sleep. It helps, she confessed and that fresh air does wonders. What would he give to be joking with her like before… He stood up, rigid. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. That was _not_ a path he wanted to go down on right now. He wanted to do s_omething_. Restless and agitated he left his room. If he stayed in his room he would probably lose his mind. He was passing through the hall when a conversation stopped him dead on his tracks.

" – anything on Mia?" he heard Reborn say.

"You're snooping on the girl?" He heard his father scoff. "That's low Reborn."

"I'm doing my _job_ unlike _someone_," Reborn bit back snidely. Tsuna moved closer to the door to the living room.

"She's a civilian. Not really a person to be concerned about." There was a pause. Tsuna felt anger flare up inside him. Not a person to be concerned about? He thought in outrage.

"If Tsuna heard you…" Reborn said warningly.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" Iemitsu quickly said. "Don't look at me that way, Reborn! Colonello!"

"Just shut up. You're loud kora."

"One more intelligent-lowering comment Iemitsu and I'll shoot you myself." It wasn't often that Tsuna thought of his tutor as awesome but when he did, he felt a swell of fondness for the hitman.

"She's not _just_ a civilian. Your hunch was right Reborn, I managed to find something through old connections." Colonello sounded troubled.

"But you said Reborn that you already did a background check on her?" Iemitsu asked.

"I did," Reborn's reply was short. "Are you going to tell me now or what Colonello?"

"Her grandfather. His name is Nero Matteis."

"And?" Reborn pressed.

"But when he served in the army, he was known as General Nero Matteolli. General "Terror Gold"." Tsuna heard his father spit his drink out and wondered how shocking it must be. Well, it was a little shocking if truth be told. Mia's grandfather was a former general _and_ he had a pretty impressive title… said man was also coming for a visit this week he remembered with a jolt.

"The man who was once very infamous for selling his country out to the Allies – he was the reason they managed to take back Sicily during the war. After it he was declared a war hero but completely disappeared without a trace…" Iemitsu said, sounding like he couldn't believe a single word of it.

Reborn took a sharp breath. "That wasn't what I was expecting."

"He's a legend in COMSUBIN. Lal told me that our training was based on his regimen when he trained his troops back in the war. There have also been rumors that he made deals with devils kora."

"Oh god. I need a stronger drink – Reborn! I need that!" Iemitsu cried.

"I need you to stay sober you moron. Can you imagine if Terror Gold were to find about this? It isn't just Tsuna now – if he ever finds out that his _only_ grandchild is missing or worse dead he will not stay quiet. The last thing we want is having him come out of retirement." Tsuna had never heard his tutor talk about someone with such esteem other than the Ninth. "If he finds out we're going to have a Romeo and Juliet situation at our hands." Reborn sighed somberly.

Romeo and Juliet? Reborn couldn't possibly mean… but for once in his life he managed to figure something out on his own. If Mia's family ever found out about her involvement in the Mafia, with _him_, they'll never allow for them to be together. He didn't want that. Not wanting to listen to anything more he strode through the front door, intent on getting that fresh air more than ever. The cool night air only made him feel colder the longer he walked.

Why did this have to happen to him? Couldn't he just live a normal life without the pressure of being an heir dangling over his head? None of his friends would be fighting, he wouldn't be fighting and Mia wouldn't have to get hurt all the time. He wanted to be angry at the world over the unfairness of it all. Why was the world so intent on making him miserable? It probably didn't occur to him that he was thinking similarly back then before he met her or that he was walking the same path. He only noticed it when he stopped at the same streetlight he ran into once. He stood under its light, his worries churning over in his mind like peanut butter.

If he was thinking about peanut butter then he was _definitely _stressed.

In fact, he was so stressed he was starting to imagine pretty blonde girls walking in the dark. Talk about cray-cray. Wait a minute. He squinted at the dark and spluttered a little. _Blonde_ girls? Why would he be imagining blonde girls – who looked a lot like Mia – in tight revealing outfits barefooted in the middle of the night? It might be some sick fantasy or… or… or she could be _real_.

"Tsuna."

Holy sh – maybe he _is _losing his mind.

Then she stepped into the light disheveled, dirty, scratched… and a goddamn sight for his aching eyes. She saw him and broke into a smile. "God, this is awkward… huh?" The first time they've been met up after being separated, she greeted him after waking from the hospital, the second time he turned her away in anger and the third time, _this_ time, he nearly suffocated her in a fierce hug. A single arm wrapped around his waist and she hugged him back tiredly. He pressed a long kiss on her forehead, so happy he was that she was okay. He noticed that her skin was cold.

"Mia? Did they do anything to you?" he asked her as he took off his jacket.

She smiled wryly. "Just the usual death threats." He frowned as he secured his jacket around her shoulders. His Intuition sensed that she was hiding something.

"Mia. What did they do to you?" he asked her once more. "And don't even try lying to me."

Her eyes averted his but he gently took her chin to make her look at him. "Can't we talk about this later? Please?" She whispered. If he let it slide she would never talk about it. He didn't want to wait for her to break down again before she told him. His hand slid up to cup her cheek. A blush slowly bloomed on her face.

"No." His voice dropped to a low tone as he frowned. "Tell me." Her eyes darted from left to right and she bit her lip like she always did when he cornered her. "Look at me." When she still hesitated to answer him his worry grew. His mind was bombarded with horrible thoughts and it suddenly occurred to him… the way she was dressed, her disheveled appearance… his entire being went cold. "D-Did they… you…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Her eyes widened and she furiously shook her head. Her hand went up to catch his hand. "They didn't do that to me, I swear!"

"But did they threaten you with it?"

"N-Not exactly…"

"Mia!"

Her hand enclosed around his and she looked up at him, her eyes pleading. She was begging him not to lose it. "I…" she closed her lips and took a breath. Finally she said, "They were planning on selling me..." she trailed away but she didn't need to finish it. He knew well enough what could have happened to young women like her. It was so hard trying not to lose his shit. So. Damn. Hard. Mia was here, she was safe, he tried to convince himself. That was never going to happen – not on his goddamn watch. She wasn't violated. He breathed sharply through his nose. He felt her hand squeeze his.

"You okay?"

He jerked his head into a nod. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'm alright."

"Also…" she trailed away. He stiffened. There's _more_?

"Is it your head?" he immediately asked in worry. His hands began to precariously touch and prod her cheeks to her temple. She tried to bat his hands away.

"Why do you always assume it's my head?!"

"Well that's the first thing that's always wrong with you!"

Mia looked at him in a very offended manner. He didn't regret it. It was true after all. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers and he could tell she was trying not to lose her own temper at him.

"My head is fine!" she pressed. "I could get hit by Yamamoto's bat and still be okay!"

"No you won't. You'll have a concussion."

"My head's nothing to worry about."

"You sure about that?" he asked her doubtfully. She opened her mouth to answer him and decided not to answer him after all. Instead, she stood out her other arm – the one she hadn't been using and was hiding deliberately. He now knew why. His eyes trailed from her shoulder down to her forearm and she watched anxiously as his eyes processed the sight that was her arm. She didn't want to look at it herself but knew that the blisters had swollen to a frightening degree making it look like her arm had mutated. The loose bandaging around it was becoming undone exposing the angry red ballooning bubbles. Tsuna's eyes darkened to black and his jaw was clenched so tightly she swore she could hear his teeth cracking. His hands retracted to his sides where he was clenching and unclenching them.

"Tsuna – " He stepped back away from her. His whole frame was shaking from fury and when he looked up at her, she saw his eyes burn, a ring of blood red circling his pupils. The sight of it paralyzed her. That wasn't her Tsuna. This wasn't like him at all. As if he sensed the change he closed his eyes shut and she watched as his face contorted into a deep frown. He took several short breaths and when he opened his eyes, the red had gone though there was a lingering shadow behind them. "Tsuna…" she tried again after mustering her courage.

"You're cold." He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Let's go back and get your injuries looked after. School will start in a few hours." He sounded so detached.

After all the crap she had been through, school was the last thing she wanted to think about. He smiled a bit, a semblance of his old self resurfacing, at her reaction and pinched her cheek lightly. "Don't make that face now. It can't be helped."

Mia didn't reply and let herself be taken back to his home. She was shaken by what she saw and she would be lying if she said she wasn't frightened by him. Tsuna would never hurt her, she knew, but the look in his eyes… she shivered which caught his attention. At this point she didn't dare complain when he picked her up and sped up towards his house. Due to the fact that she had only been gone for the whole night, very few knew of what happened. She was sure that Tsuna's Guardians were kept in the dark about her capture and found it to be right.

Bianchi and Tsuna were more than enough to smother her to death with concern and in Bianchi's case it was literal. She was taken from Tsuna's arms to be shoved into Bianchi's boobs and was fussed over like she was some sort of invalid. While she had been taken away for a much needed bath and treatment, Tsuna went to inform Reborn. No doubt to tell them how despicable the Varia was but soon they would need to know of what she learned. Before she was led away she caught a glimpse of Tsuna's face.

It was void of emotion except for one. Rage.

Bianchi had stripped her off her clothes and helped her get into the tub. She went out to retrieve some things and returned shortly wearing a nurse outfit, sterilized white gloves and a threatening-looking needle. She didn't bother to ask about the cosplay thing. Mia tried not to flinch as the woman approached her.

"Will it hurt?" she had to ask. Bianchi smiled.

"Compared to when you got it? You won't feel a thing."

Mia watched as Bianchi drained the blisters with the needle then cutting the skin off with a pair of sterilized house scissors. She watched with grim stoicism as Bianchi reeled away in shock once the last of the burned skin was gone. She grimaced a bit. The burned area was formed in the mark of a man's large hand. The look of revolted outrage on Bianchi's face made it obvious to what she thought.

"Mia. You must _never _let Tsuna see this" Bianchi said in a calm but serious tone. Mia slowly retracted her arm back, a ball of foreboding making its home in her stomach.

Well, she thought sincerely as Bianchi wrapped her burn, at least she got to learn something out of this. Like treating burns with household items.

Who was she kidding? She was fucking upset at the gouges in her skin and was goddamn glad that they are hidden behind the dressing. Once she was in her uniform she felt like the events of last night could have been a dream. Tsuna waited for her at the breakfast table by himself. She supposed the children were still asleep and took a seat beside him. His eyes glanced at her bandaged arm before moving up to her face.

"You okay?" he asked her as he placed a plate of food before her. There were no traces of his dark mood from before so she smiled at him.

"I always bounce back up." Tsuna smiled but it was tight.

After breakfast, Tsuna handed her her bag that someone kindly brought back. As she fumbled through her stuff seeing if anything went missing, Tsuna patiently waited for her outside the gate. Finding that everything was there she went to him outside.

"I suppose that there's a meeting at school?" she asked him lightly. Tsuna reached out and intertwined their fingers together. She looked down at their conjoined hands in bewilderment but he didn't seem to be bothered by what he had just done.

"We should get there while there are few people." Then he proceeded to pull her in tow. She followed after, her heart fluctuating with all sorts of emotions. It had taken them less than twenty minutes to reach the roof of Namimori Middle and waiting there were all of Tsuna's chosen Guardians. Hayato, Takeshi and Sasagawa-senpai started at the sight of them and she realized that they were still holding hands. She tried to pull her hand out but Tsuna firmly grasped hers, his intention clearly that he did not want to let go. She helplessly blushed at their teasing stares.

"Oya, oya, oya." Dino was there sniggering with Hibari standing to the side, separate from them all. Mia threw her bag at him but ended up regretting it as she had used her injured right arm. Her muscles, her skin had stretched her burns and she clamped her mouth shut to stop the painful cry that came out of it. Dino caught her bag.

"Mia?" he asked out of concern.

"You _idiot_," Tsuna hissed as she grasped her arm hissing and cursing in Italian. She jumped around resisting the urge to kick his legs and knock him off his feet. They all moved towards her but one look from her flashing blue eyes stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Every day you're looking more and more like a hit woman Mia," Reborn commented. They swerved around. Reborn stood with Colonello beside him. "With everyone here we can commence. Most of you don't know but Mia was abducted yesterday by the Varia." Just as she expected there were varying degrees of reactions from their friends. Reborn held his hand up. "Do not lose your calm. Obviously she's here. Alive. Not without repercussions though."

Mia held in a wince when everybody turned to her. The burn on her arm felt warmer than it should. "Report on what you've found Mia."

"Wait, Reborn," Tsuna spoke up. "Before Mia starts, I want to say something to Onii-san."

Sensing that it was probably serious, the boxer straightened. "What is it Sawada?"

Mia felt him squeeze her hand before saying, "I haven't been totally honest with what's been going on." He looked up to stare the older boy right in the eyes. "I – uh – well…" he faltered. Mia tugged at his hand and gave him an encouraging nod. He straightened at that. "What I meant to say was, Onii-san, what you're about to get into is really dangerous – life threateningly dangerous and it's not just for you, probably for your friends and family too. There's no backing out once you're in and… to be honest I don't want to involve you because it might put Kyoko-chan at risk as well." Her heart clenched a bit when she heard it. Sasagawa Ryohei's expression turned into a troubled frown.

"Kyoko…" he said sounding a bit unsure.

"Tsuna's right Senpai," Takeshi said with an air of rare seriousness. "Someone could really get killed." At this almost everyone turned to look at her. She gave them all a flat stare.

"Yes, yes, remind me of my near death-experiences would you?" she flippantly told them off. "They're great stories to share at the dinner table. In fact, I have a new one to tell." She raised her right forearm. "Senpai, believe me you wouldn't want anything like this to happen to anyone else." The look of growing horror on his face reminded her of when she found out the first time. The first thing she had thought then was how it would have affected Tsuna and her family.

"Onii-san, I won't blame you if you want to leave." Tsuna bowed his head. "I just wanted to give you a choice."

"Sawada…" Sasagawa actually looked serious as he considered it. The sheer effort of thinking was taking his toll on him as sweat trailed down his brow. Mia was actually starting to feel sorry for him because it looked so hard. He impressed them all when he shook his head furiously. "A man would never abandon his comrades!" He shouted in declaration.

A smile grew on her face and looked to find that Tsuna had one too. "Really?" he says lightly. "Thank you Onii-san, I'm really grateful."

"Of course Sawada!" the boxer said. "Aren't we friends?"

This seemed to stun Tsuna for whatever dumb reason. She sighed and nudged his side. She looked at him with raised eye brows as if she were saying, _'Are you done now so we can start?'_ He gave her a nod to proceed. Mia then prepared herself for the onslaught of reactions that will follow and began. She could hear Ian's voice as she told them her story from a conversation they had before they left her.

"_Make sure Tsuna wins?"_

"_Make sure your side wins" Ian corrected her._

"_Why?" She had to ask. _

"_I hope you noticed but what's happening right now – bloody ridiculous as it is – is history. The Order stands as Chroniclers of the ages." Ian paused and rubbed his mouth with his hand. "Apparently a fight between a bunch of teenagers and the world's best assassination group is considered historical… a historical massacre."_

_She glowered at him. "If I wanted to join the Order then why should I interfere? Chroniclers write down history. They don't make them."_

"_Unless history has been threatened to move away from its natural course. To be altered."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_When the natural courses of events are altered, the Chroniclers will rise to rectify or to observe!" He answered her impatiently. "Someone is purposefully twisting the Vongola's history. Some things are not meant to be changed love and that's where you come in."_

"_I make sure things stay their natural course" she whispered. "Avevo ragione!" ("I was right!")_

"_What?"_

_From the front, Tyr barked,_ "_Jist gie oan wi' it Ian! We're almost thaur."_

_Ian grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him in the eye. "Make sure Sawada Tsunayoshi reaches his potential."_

She watched with growing weariness as their expressions became stormier by the second. The scariest of them all was Tsuna who remained stoic yet his eyes gave way to his emotions. She lightly tip-toed on the part where she jumped off the window where there were several exclamations of disbelief and quickly finished her story. They gawked at her with so much incredulity that she gave them back a deadpan stare. She didn't omit anything except for when Belphegor had her pinned on the bed. She had a feeling that everyone would go ballistic if she did. They were already angry enough as it is. Tsuna's expression was incredibly intense and so was Hibari's. The chairman had this look that could have curdled milk.

Dino was the first to speak up "Glad to know that they still don't know anything about the rings."

"YOU EXTREMELY JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW?" Sasagawa-senpai all but shouted.

"Uh…"

"ON THE TOP FLOOR OF THE HOTEL?"

"Well… yes."

"Xanxus can use flames too?" Tsuna questioned. She nodded hesitantly and his eyes turned downwards. He left it at that and brooded in silence.

"Can we trust this random organization kora? What are their motives?" Colonello asked her. She knew her story would be sketchy if she told them she got away by herself – Tsuna might even sense the lie. The Order's part in her escape couldn't be overlooked so she had to include them in her story but of course the finer details were excluded.

"You don't have to trust them," she answered with complete certainty. "Believe it or not they have a similar goal – to bring down the Varia." She fixed them with a heavy look as she recalled something she had heard when she was young. "But don't think for even one second that they can be trusted. Just because we are united by a common enemy that does not mean we can have a wary eye on our ally."

Reborn and Colonello exchanged a loaded look at each other and she frowned. Did she say something off? She felt Tsuna shuffle uncomfortably beside her as well. Maybe he didn't sit well with what she thought. Well to be honest, practically everyone was giving her a look. She ignored them.

"You make a good point Mia," Dino told her. "Are you sure though that they are not a threat to the Vongola?"

"No." That was a lie. She harbored a large amount of distrust at Ian but she said it anyway without hesitation.

"We know where they are. We should strike them before they do!" Hayato suggested.

Before Reborn, Colonello or even Dino could say anything, Mia beat them to it. "That's a stupid idea. You, Takeshi and Tsuna couldn't even take on _one_ of them. What makes you think we can defeat _all _of them?" Hayato flinched at her rebuke. "You're not ready. _None of you_ are yet. You must _never _underestimate the enemy. Going at them now will result in a massacre." She shot that one at the prefect. He glowered at her reminder when he went against Mukuro. "We still have time so train. _Prepare _yourselves for the fight to come."

"Mia's right," Tsuna spoke up and stood beside her. "We're not ready. We can't afford to be careless, not after what Mia went through and when they come," he glanced at her. "They will be picking their asses up from ground when we're done with them." His voice carried all the confidence and bravado of a teenage Mafia boss. They locked eyes with each other and nodded.

Smiles and smirks grew on their friends' faces.

"Hmph. Guess we weren't needed to be here anyway kora."

"It's our duty as tutors to watch our students grow."

The school bell rang signaling that their meeting had to adjourn. Hibari walked up towards her and stopped. "I will _bite_ them to death." His eyes simmered with unrestricted hate as he promised her. To her sudden shock she was pulled to Tsuna's side and was held there rather possessively.

"Yeah, well get in line," he snapped irritably. They faced each other. Mia would have once compared them as a small frail kitten versus a large Doberman but the way Tsuna stood up to Hibari was like watching a stirring lion and being caught in the middle of all that testosterone was seriously short of unpleasant especially the way Tsuna gripped her waist.

"Tsuna… come on we have classes." She tugged on his shirt. "And chairman, you've got duties to fulfill." They hesitantly broke their staring contest with each other. Hibari left first but not without squeezing her shoulder lightly as he left. Dino followed his student but as he passed he messed her hair. She was startled when Sasagawa-senpai took her by the shoulders screaming EXTREEEEEEEMEEE! Her hair stood on end at the force of his enthusiasm.

"Sa-Sasagawa-senpai…" she said faintly.

He shook her again. "Matteis! You're beyond extreme! Join the boxing club as our manager!"

She shot a pleading glance at Tsuna but all he did was smile angelically at her. Oh? So he wasn't going help her out of this predicament? She pried his hands off her shoulders and smiled at him. To be honest, she had enough on her hands as it is but… "I'll think about it Senpai."

"Really? YOSHAAAAAA!"

"Would you put a cork in it Turf-head?!"

"Maa, maa you guys. Don't fight now. We got class soon."

"Taking care of a bunch of guys takes a lot of responsibility Mia," Reborn chimed in as he hopped on her shoulder. "You'll have to deal with a lot of sweat and muscle."

She shrugged coyly. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You have a problem Tsuna?" Reborn directed at Tsuna, who was scowling.

"N-No," he replied through gritted teeth. Mia and Reborn exchanged smirks.

"Ah, one more thing Mia – while everybody else is training, you'll be keeping them up to date with their lessons." She accepted her role with a nod. "You're not going to complain?" Reborn asked her. She shrugged and smiled a bit.

"I'll help however I can," she said determined.

"I suppose since we have a new ally you'll be the one to get in touch with?"

She nodded. "I'll let you guys know if I hear anything from them."

"Good. Good." Reborn pulled off his hat and pulled out a gun with a matching garter holster with an extra magazine out of it. He handed these to her. "Since you've made it clear that you get into more trouble than Tsuna on your own, this is for you. This is a Glock nineteen Generation four – its easily concealable, it has a dual recoil spring system to reduce recoil and I've already modified the grip for you."

She turned the gun around her in her hands, a smile growing on her lips. "It feels perfect Reborn."

"Consider it as an early birthday gift."

She was smiling so wide her cheeks were hurting but she didn't care. She was too happy. "_Grazie Reborn_."

Colonello coughed what sounded suspiciously like 'Spoiler' but if Reborn heard it he didn't show it.

"Tsuna look!" she showed it to him excitedly. Her friends gathered around them. He didn't seem to be as happy as she was about it but he nodded approvingly anyway. That was enough for her, she thought. Mia bent down to attach the Garter Holster to her thigh by lifting her skirt. Several of the guys jumped away from her in equal shades of red. She stared at them with amusement and snorted as she revealed her cycling shorts underneath. Perverts, she chortled. The laces were dark blue, she noted. "Bianchi picked that out for you." Definitely one of the best birthday gifts she had gotten ever. After she was done she holstered her gun and stood up to see if it was completely hidden.

"_Eccezionale!" _she exclaimed.

As happy as they were to see Mia happy, the boys could not help the sense of weariness that came from thinking of her armed. She was already scary but with a gun she was going to be terrifying. As they headed down for class Mia felt like she was surrounded by a group of blood-thirsty vultures. People evaded them like they were spitting fire which could be true in Tsuna's case.

"Isn't this overly excessive guys?" she asked as Hayato literally snarled at the face of an approaching junior. She shoved him away to receive the class record and smile apologetically at the poor boy while being fully aware of the intense atmosphere behind her. "Thank you Kouta-kun." She had to smile extra kindly for the poor thing. The boy brightened and his young cheeks filled with color.

"It was nothing at all Mia-senpai!" he exclaimed before running off.

Mia watched the boy go before slapping the class record against Hayato's chest and walking into the room. "Seriously, it's not like every boy that approaches me will be Belphegor in disguise."

"But my Lady, what _if_ someone is under an illusion?"

"Not a problem." She jerked a thumb at Tsuna's direction. "I have the illusion-detector with me." Tsuna snorted at the name she gave him.

Takeshi burst out laughing. "That's true."

She opened the door to their class only to stagger as a wave of lightheadedness overcame her. It lasted only for a second but already she felt uneasiness grow inside her but she quickly covered it by making it seem like she tripped. Tsuna caught her like he always did. She sent him a grateful smile and hurried to her desk.

"Good morning Mia-chan!" Kyoko greeted her which instantly dropped her mood if that was even possible.

"Morning Kyoko-san," she returned. Last night was starting to make its toll on her as she sagged into her seat or maybe she was more tired than she thought.

"Did something happen?" Kyoko asked her. Mia forgot to pull her sleeve over her bandages and quickly did so.

"Just a cooking accident," she said reassuringly. Kyoko didn't seem that assured but she left her alone well enough. Kyoko instead went to Tsuna and stuck a conversation with him. Feeling like she swallowed soap detergent, she sunk even lower into her seat. Class was a nightmare as her arm throbbed uncomfortably. It'll heal, she thought as she dutifully wrote notes down.

* * *

**Giannini, the Second-Rate Inventor**

"I can't believe we have to do homework!" Tsuna complained as he placed a box on the living room table. Mia smiled from across it and brought out a large envelope.

"We _are_ middle schoolers." She set it down on the table. Tsuna watched as she set the table for their group study session with Kyoko and Kurokawa. He leaned across the table and propped himself on elbows.

"How was dinner with your Dad?" he asked her. "Was he suspicious?" His eyes flickered pointedly at her forearm.

"You could have warned me earlier but to say it was really nice." She chuckled at the memory. "We went out to this fancy restaurant Pa had reservations for. I uh… I accidentally ran into a waiter and uh…" She grinned at him bashfully. "I got dumped on with food. After that we just went for some Japanese take-out." Tsuna laughed with her, happy that she had a good time. "As for this," her smile dimmed a little. "As you would expect, he was worried. I told him I got it from a cooking accident."

He frowned. "I'm sorry you have to lie to him."

She shook her head. "Don't be. It's the same for your mom."

There was a thud upstairs and Mia looked up, sighing in exasperation. "I see Giannini is hard at work."

"Why didn't you have your weapon upgraded?" Tsuna asked her. There was another thud. "Argh I hope he doesn't wreck anything in my room!"

"Ahhh… well I wanted to ask for some tips from my Uncle Ben." She scratched her cheek. "I feel that Merry is perfect the way it is." Tsuna snorted at the given name for her Glock gun. He knew she was planning on getting a partner for it so she could have both Merry and Pippin. As funny as it was, it was also very cute.

There was a knock on the door and Tsuna went to answer it. To his surprise, Haru had come along to join them. After their last meeting he thought she wanted to avoid him at all costs. She greeted him cheerfully but not as enthusiastic as before. The air between them was awkward at best but he didn't let that ruin them, he gestured for them to go inside. As they went in he ignored Kurokawa's distasteful look. Lately she had been giving him those a lot more lately. Like Mia taught him, he smiled at her which seemed to infuriate her a lot more. Mia waved at them and he took a seat beside her.

"Let's get started shall we?" she said in an obviously fake cheery manner. They started first with Kyoko, who dreamed of becoming a ballerina or a police officer when she was young. Mia bit her lip to stop a chuckle. She glanced at Tsuna to see his reaction if he would freak out but he didn't seem bothered with it. Kurokawa wanted to become an adult because she didn't like kids… well she was on her way there, Mia thought with sarcasm. Haru wanted to be Japan's best costume maker, a dream she taught was suitable for the girl. As weird as her costumes were, they were made really well. Tsuna wanted to be… a… be a…

"A robot?!" she exclaimed and burst into giggles. Tsuna scowled at her.

"_Chiuderlo!_ I was a kid back then!" He defended himself. "Besides, I'm not that No-good anymore. I've got you to thank for that." He raised his fist. She laughed and bumped fists with him. Kurokawa made an unimpressed noise at their little display. If there were anyone else in the room she probably would have given the other girl a very condescending look.

"So what did you write?" she instead asked her. Mia handed her her written essay from when she was a child. Kurokawa took one look at it then glared at her. "What is this? It's written in Italian!" Mia snorted as she took the paper back, her arm throbbing as she did so.

"Obviously." As her eyes scanned the paper, her expression softened tenderly. "'Mama and Papa always take me with them on their adventures. The world is so big and full of stuff! It's like my picture books came alive! When I grow up I wanna be like my parents and…'" she stopped reading at that point. "Whoops, it ends there." She didn't continue reading as what she wrote after that was too embarrassing.

At that point Hayato had walked in tears after listening to them then eagerly presented his newly upgraded weapons. To say the least, it backfired. Spectacularly into confetti. Mia would have laughed if she hadn't had a situation in her hands where the other girls could have found out. Reborn also came down to test his gun but the bullet merely dropped down like lead as soon as it fired.

"Ah… he downgraded them," Tsuna said. A bad feeling grew in them as Reborn went back upstairs. A few minutes later they could hear Giannini's frantic screeches. They exchanged looks of terror. They really just might kill him! They excused themselves then ran upstairs. While they were sorting out things with Giannini to fix their weapons, Lambo came in and had gotten into a fight with Hayato. Mia tried to break them apart when the Ten-Year Bazooka dropped on them from the ceiling where it had been hung.

The result was that Lambo was still the same but Hayato and Mia… both had turned into a couple of five year olds. The two pointed at each other in shock. "W-W-Whaaaaaaaat?!" they exclaimed at each other. There was a _thunk_ as Merry dropped on the floor from seemingly out of nowhere. Mia examined her body in disbelief. To make matters worse, they had bypassed the five minute mark. She lowered her head in the shadows while Hayato berated the poor mechanic.

"I-I'm not seriously going to stay like this right Tsuna?" she tugged on his pant leg. Tsuna looked down and had to cover his mouth from making fawning sounds like _nnnnnngggggggg _because of how adorable she looked. He reigned in his urges and picked her up.

"You'll get back to normal. Don't worry," he assured her. She looked up at him again and he felt his knees weakening. An image suddenly entered his mind of a little girl running around with her eyes before being scooped and cuddled up by an older Mia. He could just literally see it. The little girl would have her smile and _his_ brown hair tumbling down her back like waves. Whoa. He froze when he realized just _what_ he was thinking. He shook his head with heat flooding his cheeks. When he finally cleared himself of those thoughts, Mia was staring intently outside at something he couldn't see.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her. Mia glanced at him and smiled.

"Nothing." She tilted her head to the side. "You gotta go back downstairs Tsuna. The girls would wonder where you go." He hesitantly set her down. "Hayato and I will wait for the effects to disappear okay?" As soon as Tsuna was gone, Mia dragged Hayato over to the window.

"Did you see it?"

"See what my Lady?"

"Those guys hanging on the pole like chameleons."

"Eh?"

"Go on. Look," she urged him to look out of the window. Hayato poked his head out and quickly ducked down to nod at her.

"I see them."

"What do you think they are?"

"I don't know my Lady but I don't like them."

Mia scowled. "Damn it! I can't hold my gun when I'm like this and your weapon is useless at the moment. What can we do?"

"What about the Tenth?"

"Tsuna can't see them. I think we're the only ones who could." She looked out again and gasped. "Hayato they're gone!" Hayato had disappeared before the words were even out of her mouth. She scrambled after him as fast as her little feet could take her. She could hear Hayato angrily shouting at Takeshi and Sasagawa-senpai who were somewhat conveniently there. She stopped though, when she nearly flew off the stairs and flailed to catch her balance. She failed. She fell down the stairs with a crash. She was stuck there on the floor, her face flat on the surface.

"Tenth!" she heard Hayato exclaim. There was a commotion as a scuffle broke out. That got her rising and running into the room just as Hayato was knocked aside but Tsuna managed to catch him.

"Idiot!" she cried as she stopped beside them. Tsuna pushed her closer to their friend.

"Watch over him okay?" he said then got up, cracking his hands rather menacingly with his two friends as he faced the green-screen wearing intruders who were somehow seeable now. The girls were standing by the wall away from the oncoming fight which didn't even last long what with Tsuna going full Jackie Chan on them but she didn't watch as she helped Hayato lean on her.

"I managed to damage their suits my Lady," Hayato said with a wince. For him, she beamed widely full of pride.

"Well done Hayato!"

He flushed at her praise.

Now, trying to explain the situation was easy when people were so gullible. Also, they were really lucky that the girls were so dense… well that wasn't all too true. Kurokawa was proving to be a very annoying what with her questions. Luckily Reborn managed to come up with a very believable lie – which was still bullshit in her opinion – but whatever powers of persuasion he had he managed to convince the girls that it was all just a burglary. After that they praised the boys of how brave they were. Kurokawa even grudgingly admitted how skilled Tsuna had gotten which earned him a bunch of praises from Kyoko and Haru although hers weren't laid so thick. Mia tried to ignore that in favor of her friend who was still a bit out of it after the blow on his head. As soon as the girls left though, Reborn informed them of a few things.

Surprisingly the goons were sent by Verde, another Arcobaleno.

"So Tsuna, how was your first assassination attempt?" the hitman asked.

Tsuna bent down to scoop both of his shrunken friends up. "Ridiculous. If Verde was such a genius why did he send a couple of morons?"

At this Mia couldn't help jeering, "Ohhhhh – he needs some _milk!_"

Reborn actually turned away with his hand to his mouth while Tsuna tweaked her nose laughing.

* * *

One of the many, many things that Tsuna had vehemently disagreed to was letting Lambo be his Lightning Guardian. Mia had to hesitantly agree with him. However, Reborn was right in a way that only Lambo could fulfill that role. Not his child form but his older one. So she was very conflicted about it. She had made it her business then, to watch over Lambo and try to teach him as delicately as she could. But combined with the constant minor pains and the occasional headache, even teaching Lambo was proving to be a challenge worthy of walking into Mordor.

"Mia-nee, I got you some aspirin." Fuuta kindly handed her a glass of water.

She gratefully took it from him and popped the pill. Lying down on the mat, fast asleep, was Lambo. He twitched a little in his sleep murmuring, "Tsuna… let's play video games again… Mia… you're boring sometimes… Lambo-san dun wanna study stupid… stuff…" then proceeded to roll and drool all over the floor.

Fuuta giggled beside her. "How's it going?"

"Horrible… Neh Fuuta, is Bianchi around? I'm too tired to change my bandaging."

"You called?" Bianchi knocked against the door sill.

Mia smiled tiredly at the older woman. "Sorry that Lambo made a mess of your room. I'll clean it up later."

"I'll do it Mia-nee," Fuuta said as he began picking up sweet wraps littered on the floor. "You just rest for a while." Once he had picked up every single trash in the room he left to dispose of them while Bianchi brought out the first aid kit. As she undid the bandaging, Mia closed her eyes to get a bit of rest. She heard Bianchi breathed in sharply.

"Mia…" Hearing the alarm in her tone her eyes flew open.

"What's wrong?" Bianchi was staring at her arm. Like a cold stone was suddenly lodged in her throat, Mia swallowed heavily before looking down. Her flesh was bright red but what concerned her were the black twisted veins that ran on it as if another hand had grown on the very mark. "Is it an infection?" she asked in a whisper.

"No… are you sure you hadn't gone into contact with any poison?"

"Xanxus just touched me."

Bianchi briskly cleansed and bandaged her wound. "I'll try to look into this. Try to get some sleep alright?"

"Okay. Bianchi?"

"Yes?" The elder woman paused.

"Don't tell anyone else. Please."

Bianchi didn't promise her and left.

* * *

Hidden under a canopy of trees, she watched as Tsuna completely immersed himself in his sparring with Basil. He was more focused, his forehead crinkling into that battle-hardened expression as he attacked and defended. Mia had honestly tried what she could for her friends. She had visited all of them except for Hibari who was god-knows-where with Dino. The only problem she saw was Hayato and Tsuna. Chrome couldn't be contacted. With Hayato, it was more of Shamal not being a suitable teacher that was the problem and her friend therefore struggled to improve on his own. She tried helping him by conversing about the several possibilities he can do with dynamite but she knew, that in the end, she would have to trust and leave it to him to figure it all out.

As for Tsuna on the other hand… there was no problem with his training whatsoever. What she did have a problem with was the dark subtle change inside of him. Mia wasn't blind or stupid. Sometimes Tsuna didn't hold back on his punches, almost to the brink of wildness. It wasn't right and frankly it scared her. Tsuna had always been considerate and gentle so to see him so… so… _aggressive_ it felt like she didn't know him anymore. She hadn't seen his eyes turn red since she came back and she hoped it would never appear again.

A twig behind her snapped but she didn't turn around. "It's dangerous for you to be so close," she said quietly.

Ian stepped closely to her, his face covered by a fox kabuki mask. "Worry about yourself. They won't notice me."

She turned around at that, frowning. "How do you do that? Make yourself invisible?"

"I can't make myself invisible, " he scoffed. "I use illusions obviously."

"Mukuro doesn't do what you do."

"He's different. He's a powerful illusionist that can bend minds to suit his wiles. If he grows stronger he might even produce illusions that could affect the real world."

"And you?"

Ian gave her a thoughtful glance before replying, "I merely coax people's minds into believing my illusions. You have no idea how fickle human minds are."

"That's… very subtle."

"I don't have the level of power your psychopath of a friend has so I have to be flexible with my skills."

"But… you don't just use one illusion… do you?" She looked up at him expectantly.

He smiled wryly. "You're catching on love. I don't just make use of one illusion. I use several."

Mia looked back at Tsuna and watched him flip Basil to his back. "An illusion within an illusion," she breathed in fascination. "You weave several illusions together, like a giant web. You can break one strand but the whole thing still holds." If Ian was surprised with her, it wouldn't be seen through his mask. However the frustratingly annoyed sigh from him made her smirk. It meant that she had gotten her guess right but it also mean that it was at most she would get from him.

"Careful now or you might lose yourself in my web."

She leaned against a tree trunk, her smile dimming. "Wouldn't dream of it…" She felt his fingers pressing against the side of her neck. She was too tired to move. She could hear the frown in his tone as he spoke.

"Your blood pressure is falling."

"I don't need your concern," she snapped a little irritably. Ian removed his fingers and stepped back. "How did you even find me?"

"You still carry with you the Order's token." Underneath her shirt, said token was resting coolly against her breast. She had put a chain on it to wear it. She had a feeling that it was more important than it seemed.

Over at the other side of the clearing, Tsuna had caught Basil's leg and practically sent him spinning in the air but not before getting a kick to the face. He had been training Hapkido for months now but he never had someone to spar with. Now he did. He never liked fighting but he had to admit he didn't hate it either and it helped him deal with a lot of things.

Like the Varia.

His questionable inheritance.

Mia.

_Xanxus_. Just thinking of that name made him want to break something in half.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil cried out in pain. "I yield, I yield!"

He hadn't realized that he had already disarmed Basil and was pinning him on the ground by his arm and released him. He stepped back a little. "Sorry Basil, I didn't mean to be so hard on you." The odd thing was that he didn't sound sorry. If he had continued he probably _would have_ broken his arm.

Basil smiled at him, ignorant of his tone. "Thou must not apologize. As expected of Vongola Decimo!"

Tsuna turned around to hide his expression. "Vongola Decimo huh…" he trailed away darkly. He roughly took his training gloves off suddenly. He closed his eyes to stop the wave of fury that had been building slowly inside him but lately it had been getting harder to suppress it and also this new power he had developed… "Reborn," he quietly called out. "Can I try it one more time?"

"Again?" The hitman asked him with pointed eyes.

"I won't fail like last time," Tsuna assured him. "Trust me, I've got a feeling I won't screw up." He slipped on his X gloves. A moment after he felt the familiar rush of calmness take over him but he was still aware of the constant negative emotion brewing inside of him. Focusing on that alone he placed his hand on a large boulder. His breathing hastened and he could feel the power building in his hand. The stone beneath his hand exploded into dust as he reduced the large boulder to a pile of jagged, smoldering, molten rock.

"Sawada-dono… that was…" Basil didn't finish as he stared in shock.

Tsuna curled his fingers into a fist and turned to face his tutor and sparring partner. From the shadows, Mia saw Basil freeze up while Reborn remained composed but from the way his mouth curled at the end told her that something unexpected had happened and by the looks of it, it could be either be good or bad. The hitman wasn't surprised in the least so it was safe to assume that he knew about it. She slowly stood up as an unnatural icy feeling of fear took her. Tsuna was changing and it felt like it would be in a way she wouldn't like. She just _had_ to speak with him but the firm grip on her shoulder stopped her from doing so.

"Let me go," she said coldly.

"You're getting worse. I suggest you head back and rest."

There was a click as she pressed her gun to his stomach. "I said. Let. Me. Go."

He let go off her and raised his hands. He backed off as she held her weapon sturdier. "You'll need me soon." He told her and glanced at her arm. "When you do, just call for me and I'll be there."

"Your concern is unwarranted," she bit back though her arm shook. "My friends will help."

"Will they though?" he asked. "They won't know like we do."

"Your knowledge comes with a price."

"And are they any different?" He returned cynically. "Or did you forget that you're dealing with the Mafia?"

"I never forgot I never did." A headache had built behind her eyes. They were practically burning but she kept them open. "I'll keep your offer in mind but right now, _back off_." The menace in her tone made him take a step back. As she tried to step away from him, her leg buckled and she tumbled backwards. Ian rushed forward and caught her. The action knocked the breath out of her and she gasped for air.

"Eisen was right." She could hear the amusement in his voice. "You're too reckless."

"W-What are you going to do about it?" she asked, gasping.

He pulled out a syringe from his pocket, nodding. "This." She felt the prick of the needle on her neck and immediately felt the numbing sensation lull her into unwanted sleep. In a matter of seconds she was out cold. Ian pocketed the syringe and picked her up. When Mia would wake hours later, she would find herself on Tsuna's bed. The boy who owned the bed was sitting on his table, studying the notes she wrote for him. She watched his pen scratch across his notebook. When he looked up and saw her watching him, he stood up and walked over to her. Whatever Ian had given her, she hadn't been able to fully move but she managed to turn as he sat down beside her. He brushed away the strands of her hair away and smiled down at her.

This was her Tsuna and she was glad to see him. She smiled drowsily back.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked her.

She wanted to say yes but her mouth wouldn't open. Goddamn it Ian. She settled with a gentle hum. It made his smile widen. He ran his fingers through her hair. It would have been nice if a single strand hadn't gotten into her mouth and distracted her. She tried to blow it out but didn't work. Tsuna chuckled and pulled that annoying strand away but his fingers lingered close to her lips. Come closer, she wanted to say to him. By some miracle he did until their noses were brushing against each other. She looked into his eyes. There was no red, no darkness behind them. There was only warm orange that reminded her of a sunset and released a sigh of relief. He smiled widened and leaned down to press his lips against hers, his fingers caress sing her jaw.

It was wonderful. More wonderful than anything she ever dreamed of. His kiss ignited the feeling back to her nerves and she reached out to kiss him back. Her stomach was doing flips. His lips molded against hers, tender, coaxing and teasing all at once. Her hands went around his neck, feeling his pulse beat rapidly under her fingers. She wanted to stay here where they had nothing to worry about, nothing to fear; where it was just the two of them together in each other's embraces… it was all too good to be true.

So it nearly shattered her heart when she realized it was all just a dream. She woke up the same way but instead of crying, she was seriously pissed. Couldn't she have _one_ good dream? She rose and turned to see Tsuna snoring soundly on his desk, a pool of drool drenching her hand-written notes. It annoyed her to no end to see him. Grabbing a pillow she threw it at him so hard she knocked him off the table.

"M-M-Mia?!" Tsuna scrambled up. The sight of him standing there with a goofy grin on his face and a piece of paper plastered on his forehead infuriated her more and she threw another pillow at him. "W-Why are you so mad?" he asked her as she decided to throw his books at him. "Did I do something?" he asked her desperately. He was alarmed when her hand slid up to her thigh to reach for her gun and rushed to grab her hands. "Mia, seriously, are you on your period or something?"

She shot him a venomous glare and he flinched. Mia was angry before but now she was _really_ angry. "Mia." He tried again. "Did I do something wrong?"

Her expression cracked a bit, so did her voice when she spoke. "That's the thing Tsuna. You didn't do _anything_."

"Huh?" He gaped at her. "But why are you so mad?"

She wrenched her hands from him and got up from the bed. She strode towards the door and wrenched the door open. Bianchi and Basil jumped aside as she went straight through them, a flabbergasted Tsuna following her heels. "Mia!" he kept calling out to her. "Where are you going?" Several curious heads popped out at the commotion. "Mia?!"

She spun around and pinned him where he was by her glare alone. Her blue eyes were burning like blue hell fire and it paralyzed him from head to toe. Forget Reborn, for one moment Mia appeared before him like a goddess scorned and was ready to strike divine punishment if he so tried to approach her. He was helpless as she left his home and sunk to the ground staring at the door.

"What did you do Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked as he came out of the kitchen. "I've never seen Mia-nee look so-so… mad." The last part was said in a quiet whisper.

"I wish I knew," Tsuna said, completely perplexed and at loss at what to do. "She said I didn't do anything but I don't understand."

A hand firmly gripped his shoulder and he looked up. Bianchi gave him a sympathetic look. "For your sake, I hope you learn to understand the hearts of women."

"Unfortunately that's something I can't teach him," Reborn spoke up after watching the whole thing.

"Definitely Terror Gold's granddaughter," Iemitsu muttered but Tsuna heard him. If that was how Mia was, he shuddered to think on how her grandfather would be like.

"I-I should go after her," he started saying. "It's not safe."

"Leave her be," Reborn stopped him by blocking his way. "What does your Intuition say about this?"

"I'd probably die," Tsuna confessed honestly. "But I think she'll be okay." Or maybe a part of him sensed that anything to get in her way while she was like this would pay very dearly. He stared forlornly at the door, wanting to chase after her but she might not appreciate seeing him right now. What exactly had he done to deserve this?

* * *

Mia stayed at Kokuyo Land that night. She gave the Kokuyo gang a real fright when she arrived and didn't give them much of a choice to refuse her. She spent her time calming down but every time the kiss sprung up, instead of growing angry, she became even sadder. Maybe it was the depressing environment around her but the longer she thought about it; the more she realized just how much she had been yearning for it. She didn't need this right now, not when the Varia was so close. Also… she peeled her bandages earlier and a putrid stench came from her injury. Her wound wasn't healing in the slightest; it was red, raw, bleeding and most probably slowly becoming infected.

Her feelings for Tsuna were becoming a distraction. Love was both a blessing and a curse, she thought with resignation. She didn't need this. He didn't need her like this. She had a lot of baggage. She couldn't afford to weigh Tsuna down just because she wanted a little romance. For crying out loud she was also still in _Middle School_. Tsuna can be her first love but he won't be her last. One more year and it would be High School. There's plenty of time to date after studying, after her friends, after _surviving_. That was more important. Not her stupid flimsy feelings.

"Mia-san?" She looked up to see Chrome. The other girl shyly offered her a bottle of green tea.

"Thanks." She accepted it and twisted the cap off. "How's your training?"

Chrome sat down beside her. "Mukuro-sama says that I'm almost ready."

Mia downed almost half the bottle before setting it on the dirty coffee table. "That's great."

"It may be for me but what about you?" Chrome asked her. "You… don't look so great."

Mia let out a short laugh. "I look like this every day."

Chrome looked at her sadly. "Mia-san…"

Mia blew her bangs out of her face. "Chrome… Nagi… whoever it is… please…" She looked towards Chrome pleadingly. "I just need a friend right now." Chrome didn't question her anymore but she stayed by her side until morning came. That was all she needed to bury everything again. She buried her grief for her mother, her sorrow for her father, she can handle her love and apparently, excruciating pain. When she went into school the following morning it was like everything was back to normal. The look of utter relief on Tsuna's face further cemented her decision.

It was a good thing that she regained her composure because later that afternoon Tsuna literally had punched his dad after finding out the truth that he was the External Advisor. She pushed him back as he spewed hate towards his father. Nana had been kept in the kitchen while this happened. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to punch Iemitsu herself but Ian informed her that the Varia was on the move and all the Guardians had to be gathered before they got picked off one by one. Right now, it was only Lambo they had to be concerned about who was the most defenseless of the lot.

"Tsuna!" she slapped him. He stared at her in shock but she wasn't going to let him lose sight of what's important. She grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him outside. She didn't care if it was demeaning to see Vongola Decimo be dragged around like her dog. She already felt like her body was slowly losing to whatever she had but damn it – like hell she would let things fall apart like this. Her breath was short when she spoke to a struggling Tsuna. "Be pissed at your dad later but right now we have bigger things to worry about." She pulled all her strength inside her to haul him up to get him walking. "The Varia are coming. You can stay here and have your family drama but I'm going to meet them. I owe Xanxus a bullet."

"Xanxus?" Tsuna repeated, his voice going odd at the mention of the name.

"Let's split up," Mia suggested as she briskly walked ahead. "It would be faster then."

"If the Varia are here then we shouldn't!" Tsuna grabbed her shoulder but she shook his hand off and faced him. "I can't leave you alone!"

"I'm not going alone." Right at that moment, Ian had stepped out of the corner wearing his mask to stand behind her. She jerked her head towards him. "I'll be with my contact." Ian courteously nodded in respect at him. Tsuna looked from her to Ian but she didn't give him the time to ask as she dragged Ian this time in the opposite direction.

"You have a way with words," Ian drawled lazily.

"Shut up," she said shortly. "If you're going to stick around I'd rather you be useful."

"A man with my talents and you decide to make me find a couple of kids."

"I don't know anything about your 'talents' so yeah, I _do _think you're qualified to look for a couple of kids."

"I'll let you know then that we are completely going the wrong way." They skidded to a stop and she slowly turned around to glare at him.

"Well?" she asked him.

He took off to the right and she followed him. An explosion nearby alerted her that her friends were close. She could see the Varia and her friends readying for battle. Xanxus was there and he had his hand out. Slowly it grew brighter and brighter, without thinking, she pulled her gun out and fired. Xanxus jerked his hand back just in time as the bullet sped past. Several pairs of eyes turned towards her. Xanxus' snapped to hers as she slowly came to a stop beside Tsuna. She never once broke eye contact. Tsuna's hand twitched as if wanting to reach out to her but he didn't. Good. If he had they would have taken it as a sign of weakness. For a while, both sides stared at each other in tense silence until it was broken by Iemitsu. Mia winced a little at his obviously broken nose but the man showed dedication as he calmly dealt with the Varia. He handed both sides letters from the Ninth.

As she read the letter over Tsuna's shoulder, she growled. "This has to be fake."

"Shishishi, it's real alright. It has the Ninth's fire seal on it." Belphegor peered at her from his perch on top.

"I beg to differ," she scoffed. "There are plenty of ways to acquire it. Who knows? The Ninth may have been forced to."

Tsuna stuck out a hand to stop her. He crumpled the letter in his hand and set it on fire. "This arrangement works enough for me. _In conformità alla volontà del nono, _I, Sawada Tsunayoshi accept the challenge." Mia beamed in pride and watched as Xanxus repeated the same vow. He gave Tsuna a one look over before turning to her. His gaze was red-hot.

"Trash flower..." The way he just _looked_ at her made her uncomfortable. She still wanted to put a bullet between his eyes but she also wanted to be as far away as possible. Her dreams were nothing but filled with terrible scenarios of dark rooms, screaming until her throat became raw, rough hands digging into her hips as she was toyed with like a doll and the worst part was that hundreds of eyes would be watching her hungrily. At the center of all that were a pair of red glowing eyes. She knew that was the fate that would befall her should they lose. Just remembering made her break into cold sweat.

As if the man himself read her thoughts, Xanxus broke into a terrible, sadistic laugh. "Which Guardian are you trash?" he asked rather conversationally.

"None," she replied calmly but inside she was becoming nervous. Xanxus was going somewhere with this and she didn't like it.

"Training to be his whore then?" Several exclamations of outrage exploded on her side but the scariest among them all was Tsuna. His voice dropped to a frightening tone and was so quiet that it simply overshadowed every other sound.

"Don't you _dare_ call her that again." She paled at the sight of red beginning to emerge in his eyes.

Xanxus was hardly fazed as he went on to rile them up but she wasn't going to let him. "I'm actually aiming for something higher than being a Guardian," she said loudly sounding smug and cocky. At the incredulous looks she was receiving she smirked and looked towards where Iemitsu was standing and everybody followed her gaze.

"An External Advisor." Belphegor gave her an appraising look. "Not a bad goal blondie."

"You either go big or go home," she said while never taking her eyes off of Iemitsu. If the situation wasn't so serious she would have laughed at Iemitsu's subtle nervousness and Basil's open mouthed shock. She expected them to have seen through her bluff but not even Xanxus laughed at her. She felt like she had painting a large target over her forehead. When she looked at Tsuna he was staring at her, as if realizing just how heavy her bluff was. It was then that the Cervello appeared and everything started to come together like a jigsaw puzzle. Ian was like a ghost among them but she could feel the resentment and aggression rolling off of him like waves. Tsuna must have felt it as well as he stepped closer to her.

The Varia were the first to depart, their absence leaving behind a grim premonition for her. Tsuna touched her shoulder lightly. He had a frown on his face.

"Careful, otherwise that look is going to turn permanent."

"Did you mean it?" he asked her.

She sighed. "I was bluffing you dummy. I don't want a sucky ass job like your Dad's."

"But why did you say that?" he said, exasperated.

She hesitated to answer. The truth was, was that she didn't want Tsuna to attack Xanxus. He was too angry, too raw... too unstable. Seeing him use the flames of Wrath wasn't right. Ian stepped into view behind him, shaking his head. She felt her brow knit together in confusion. Tsuna looked at her then at Ian. "Why is he still here?" he said rather rudely.

"Because I need to talk to him," she retorted.

"You mean _we _need to talk."

"We just did."

Tsuna grabbed her hand. "We're not finished."

"For now we are."

"Master Decimo, if you would, I would like to discuss some matters." Mia gave Ian a sharp look. What was he doing and what the hell was up with 'Master Decimo'? The distrust was evident on Tsuna's face as he regarded Ian. His frown only deepened the longer he stared at him.

"Have I met you somewhere before?" Mia's heart jolted in shock.

"Possibly," Ian replied simply. "Pardon my impudence then, Master Decimo."

"Were you the one who helped Mia?"

Ian glanced at her. Even though she couldn't see his face she was sure he was thinking something like, help or forced? Watching Ian be polite was totally bizarre. "Indeed."

"Why?" Tsuna asked, stepping closer. Tsuna may be shorter but his gaze was loaded with authority. Mia could feel herself shiver just from looking at him.

"Tsuna, you guys still need to prepare – "

"No." Tsuna silenced her and turned back to Ian. "I'll ask again, why?"

_Please don't be an asshole, please don't be an asshole. _She prayed but when Ian glanced at her, his emerald eyes glinting mischieviously through the slits of his ask, dread dropped into her stomach like an anvil.

"I guess I have a thing for brilliant girls like her." The way he said it, coated with obvious attraction, had an effect equivalent to someone dropping a grenade.

* * *

**Well, it's not what the readers exactly wanted but - *offers flowers* - I guess it will do for now? (Is very unsure) **

**I have to admit, writing the Varia arc will be really hard especially since its the one arc with official one-on-one matches. I can't shoehorn Mia into those matches or react to them but I have thought of something so I can only hope people will like it. Anyways, the question I wanted to ask, judging of how I portrayed Tsuna so far, what do you guys think he will be like in bed? Just curious really. I know only I get to decide what happens in my story but I'm truly curious. **

**But once again, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**AUTHOR IS SEVERELY LACKING IN IT**

**lol**


	36. Sun and Lightning

**Hello dear readers. I've added quite a lot to the table and you'll see what I mean as you go on reading the story but basically what I've done is add more to the lore of KHR and introduced a few things for future plots after Shimon Arc. I'm not going to do the Arcobaleno one - while I loved its high-paced action and adrenaline pumping scenes, it's plot was rushed and was the weakest out of all arcs in the Manga. So we won't talk about that. **

**WARNING: Incoming!**

**Also, I'd like to address the anonymous "Guest" who commented in the last chapter.**

**As light as I make myself out to be I don't play around with the original content. I am very well aware of character backgrounds and the history of the Vongola. As I have warned readers who came before you, this story will eventually delve into darker, grittier topics and no matter how light the Manga and the Anime made it out to be, the Mafia is _not _a wonderful place to be. But in the light of unclear history of the Vongola, we can't be sure of what they have done only that we have a vague description of 'dark and bloodied' therefore as the author of the story, I have every creative right to fill in the missing pieces. **

**Xanxus' mother is _not _a prostitute. It is not clear but it's debatable if it weren't for the fact that his mother was mentally unstable in the first place. She has a mental issue. Proven when Timoteo wrote in his journal that he had never met the woman in his whole entire life. She was delusional and people who have a rocky psyche like that tend to be wild and mad. They could abuse their own children without realizing what they are doing. It would explain why Xanxus is a hardened character. He didn't just live in the slums but he had to deal with a very sick mother (who might have died shortly after he was adopted for unstated reasons) who's background has never been revealed. So is she a prostitute or not? Can't say without proof and I'm talking about canonical proof taken directly from the series' creator, Amano Akira.**

**You also said that I portrayed Xanxus as a rapist.**

**My dear mysterious fellow, I'm honestly offended. **

**He _threatened _Mia with sexual implications. I don't think he's beneath threatening such things especially how he has no qualms attacking women. Remember the Lightning match? He blasted one of the Cervello without thinking twice and practically approves of killing children. He's the boss of an assassination group, I doubt he has no problem killing. Now there's a difference between making the threats and then _acting _on it. There is no point in the story where I insinuated that Xanxus has raped any other woman - sexual relations with prostitutes yes - so I plead you to learn how to distinguish between the two. He's proven that he can be smart, that he can be manipulative so how do you not know if his threats to Mia were just mind games? Perhaps he could tell she was the type that couldn't be intimidated by death but you know what women are afraid of more than death? Rape. As a woman myself I'm highly aware of the mental damage inflicted on victims and I do not condone nor encourage of the sorts through beloved characters or any of my works. I could elaborate on my character analysis over Xanxus but I don't like to keep the other readers waiting. **

**However I will say that you forget that this story is mostly set on Tsuna or Mia's viewpoint and not the Varia. What they do, what they think and how they feel will be left to the readers as how I allude them. Like maybe perhaps that my abhorring writing, in which I attempted to make a villain out of Xanxus I've** **"_changed his personality on a fundamental level, making him a poor excuse of a human being, a creature without conscience or morals, the exactly kind even Vongola abhors_" is actually me showing my readers how Mia perceives this menacing and intimidating character which is the whole point of having an OC. This is a new look into KHR from a different set of eyes. **

**"You made him a twisted Sky... it's ugly to see."**

**Yes, well this review is as pretty as Levi's face. It's not even the sort of criticism a writer needs - it's mostly a criticism of a writer's conception. Lastly though if you do not like the way how I write... well you could try other stories. There's plenty of OC fanfictions scattered around the internet which isn't exclusive to FF. There's no need for you to stay and continue reading this story then as it disgusts you somehow with my god-awful characterization. Because dear guest, I haven't even _begun_ to go _too far_. If you want a sample on how far I go, I suggest reading or watching _Gangsta_, _Psycho-pass, CSI _and _Cory in the House._ **

**I shit you not. These are wonderful references. Especially Cory in the House. That's my favorite anime.**

**End of Reply**

**Back to usual schedule readers! I've kept you guys waiting long enough - onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Warning: Contains dark stuff so prepare your butts from getting hurt!**

* * *

Mia wanted to die. That is if this disease didn't kill her by the end of the week but not before taking Ian to the grave with her. That bastard… just thinking about it gave her a new sense of purpose to live. After Ian stated his intentions – which everybody didn't see through expect for her – he purposely stayed close to her knowing that she would protect him. Why wouldn't she? If the others knew who it really was behind the mask… the horrors that awaited Ian are unspeakably frightening. He was here because of her and she owed it to him for his brother.

Despite reminding herself of that, she really, really wanted to put a bullet through his leg and leave him bleeding on the ground.

There was a thud as she planted her forehead on her desk hard. She remembered for one moment how Tsuna had this look like he wanted to break Ian's legs until he completely wiped it away so that his face remained impassive.

He replied to Ian very calmly, "You're not her type."

Not her type he said. How the hell did he know that in the first place and who was he to decide her type? A vein in her head pulsed painfully and she shuddered as she tried to contain the wince. Tsuna hadn't spoken to her since them. She was sure that his head was filled with the first match that was going to be held tonight. Obviously the boss match was last but until then they don't know who will go first.

"Matteis!" She jumped in her seat.

"Yes Sensei?"

"You're needed at the Faculty Office."

Head heavy; she went to do as she was told. She can't keep this up forever. Ian was right, she needed his help. As she opened the door, she was suddenly bombarded by their gym teacher. "Matteis!" He got to her face holding a notice. "What is this supposed to mean!?"

"Exactly how it was written sensei," Mia took the paper from him and showed it to him. "The school is allowing the following students to participate at the tournament for tonight." The 'tournament' being the cover to excuse Tsuna and the others from afternoon school.

"I know that but a martial arts tournament?!"

She tilted her head to the side. "All the necessary actions have been taken right Sensei? What seems to be the problem?"

"Sawada's name is on it! I get Gokudera and Yamamoto but Sawada?!"

Her expression dropped and she regarded the man sternly. "Sawada-kun has been able to comply with the school's requirements for participating athletes in regional and international competitions. I made sure of that." She handed the paper back to him with an air of finality. "If you'll excuse me then Sensei, I'll be returning to class."

"W-Wait Matteis!" She turned around with an impatient glint in her eyes. Sensei flinched a little, chagrined. Well he should be, Mia thought a little heatedly. People change and Tsuna was no different. She raised her eyebrows high.

"Sensei?"

"W-Well the truth is the real concern isn't Sawada… it's Sasagawa."

Ten minutes later Mia was marching towards the third-year rooms like an angry spitball of doom. She stopped at one of the classrooms and politely asked the teacher for her soon-to-be victim. She wasn't disappointed as Ryohei Sasagawa cautiously stepped out of the class. He must have sensed her mood.

"Have you decided to join the boxing club Matteis?" He asked her jovially. Maybe not.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Senpai, have you been studying properly?" He turned rigid and turned away from her. He started to sweat nervously.

"W-What brought this out Matteis?"

"Senpai." He flinched at her tone. "Do you realize that your position as Captain of the Boxing club is being jeopardized because of your grades?"

"T-That's uh…"

"But that doesn't matter does it?" She stepped closer to him. "This is your last year here in Middle school. You've managed to scrap by but if you fail your final exams you. Will. Be. Held. Back." She backed him to a wall. Her words driving into him like knives. "Despite being a talented individual, you're not excused from taking the final exams to be held next week. Starting today you will be studying with me during break and every hour after school. I don't care if a group of assassins are coming for our heads – you are not going to fail. Understand?"

Face pale, he nodded. Satisfied, she turned around and left but not before hearing one of the eavesdropping seniors say, "I don't mind getting tutored by _that_."

Somehow, despite feeling awful, it made her crack a smile.

* * *

She closed the book, a heavy sigh leaving her. Sasagawa senpai never looked so desperate to run away from anything before. Well, she thought with a bit of humor, studying was never his strongest suit. At least she managed to help him understand. A random student sat in front of her, their image flickering away as Ian made himself known.

"That was supposed to be the Sun Guardian?" he asked her.

She began clearing away her notes, not wanting to look at him. "He can take you apart with one blow."

"Hmn… looks exhausting."

"Not really," she flippantly told him. "I find that British illusionists much more tiring."

"Were you really bothered by what I said yesterday?" he said, smirking.

She glared at him. "Not in the least. Why did you have to say that?"

He blinked at her, momentarily stunned. He began to chuckle. "Oh this is just _rich_. You're not aware are you?"

"Aware of what?" she snapped.

His smirk widened. "Of your friend's _feelings _for you." He wriggled his fingers at her suggestively.

"Who?"

"Never mind that that now," he batted her question away. "How are you holding up?"

She was deathly curious of what Ian meant but her health mattered more. She looked to the side and bit her lip. "I-It's getting worse," she confessed. "I need help."

Placing his head on the palm of his hand, he analyzed her with keen eyes. "You really want to know what's wrong with you?" She nodded. "Well then." He crossed his arms over the table and leaned closer to her. "I'm sure you're aware of the flame that your shrimp of a friend uses?"

She ignored the jab at Tsuna. "The dying will flame? What about it?"

"That's what they call it? Within the organization we call it _Ignis Vitae_ or Flames of Life. No being on this earth exists without it. It is everywhere and everything. The shrimp, you and I – we all have it."

"Are you saying I can spontaneously combust at will?"

"If you'd like," he offered her seriously. She tried to slap his arm but he pulled back. "The problem with you is that your _Ignis _has been overwhelmed." The words completely went over her head as she tried to understand him. Seeing that his explanation was lost on her he tried a different approach. "What you don't understand is that the _Ignis_ is not limited to the ones who wield it, like the shrimp."

"And?"

Ian snorted at her impatience. "Everything and I mean _everything_ including living beings is connected. A living web of power. Everybody possesses this power but bringing it out of dormancy is tricky business see. There are tools, like the Vongola's special bullet, that brings out the potential out of the individual by killing and reviving the body. The short span of that time allows the body to adapt to the Flames so they won't be hurt and giving them a false sense of invulnerability. Kind of like when your character dies in a game and they keep blinking when they revive. Until then they're invulnerable. This is the safest method. The body learns by adapting. The bullet merely helping to e_ase _through the process safely."

She let that sink in. Not even Reborn explained that in detail. "B-But what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there," Ian told her. "There's another way to drawing your Flames out. It's highly dangerous and the results end up being more harmful to the host. Though I'm not sure where you fall. Has your teacher used the bullet on you?"

"Once," she replied. He looked thoughtful at that.

"Huh," he said. "Usually the method is to be continually struck until your dormant Flame is drawn out to resist it but I'm sure you're aware that the Flames have their own destructive properties?"

She swallowed. "You'd burn before you can use your power."

He nodded. "Exactly. Though in your case it's different. Your power had been drawn out once but it's susceptible to being corroded. Like a little sapling it must be nurtured properly to grow into a mighty tree." The words jarred her as she was overcome with a sense of déjà vu. Hadn't she talked with this to Fuuta once? "You have to understand that you are vulnerable to other stronger forces. This," he pointed at her hidden injury. "Is what happens when your pitiful flame has been stoked by a stronger, more powerful one. Your body is trying to adapt itself so you wouldn't get hurt but everything has a limit."

"Xanxus' flames somehow touched mine… and my flames were too weak against his…" she said with growing realization and horror. "What happens to me if I don't get better?"

Ian stared at her. "What do you think? You'd die."

* * *

Mia was beyond distracted as she followed the others to the school where they were told to gather. Tsuna noticed and touched her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry alright? Everything will be okay."

"I know that it's just…." She sighed. "I still worry."

"Welcome to my world," Tsuna said. She smiled back at him. Truth be told, she had been left in a state of shock after Ian told her that she might really die. It sounded surreal to her. Unbelievable even. Ian spared her the details but she could not deny what she was feeling then. She had changed her bandaging earlier only to discover that her arm was oozing out blood. Her blackened veins had spread out to her wrist and elbow like twisted webs.

"Mia?" she felt a hand press against her forehead. "You're on fire!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What?!" She frantically patted her body to see if she spontaneously combusted. "Put it out! Put it out!"

Tsuna grabbed her by the shoulders. "I didn't mean it literally! Your temperature is high!"

Realizing how stupid she was, she blinked. "O-Oh."

"I think you should go home."

Mia shook her head, the action making her head spin. "N-No… I want to see this through."

Tsuna sighed and held out his hand. "Well I wouldn't want you to collapse." She stared at his hand. One part of her was screaming to take it but the other, the older and wearier one wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep forever. She smiled reassuringly. She had enough strength to do this.

"I'll be okay."

Tsuna let his hand fall. "Mia," he started.

"We're keeping the others waiting," she said. "We should go." She didn't stay to watch his expression fall, her mind focused on keeping one foot forward at a time. As they neared the school, Mia saw a figure clad in black waiting for them at the entrance and rushed forward to meet it, eager to talk to him. Ian nodded at her, his fox mask making him eerily docile. Mia kind of liked that. It meant that she wouldn't have to look at his mug. He tilted his head to the side.

"You're thinking rudely of me are you miss?" he said.

"Oh you have no idea."

Tsuna stared at their interaction and felt the rise of growling lion inside him. He had never been bothered by other guys as much as this one did and hated the way how Mia seemed at ease around him. They shared a bond that he didn't understand and he didn't like it. Then he offered her his arm. Mia gave it a look. Tsuna scoffed. She had already refused him what makes him think she'll take him up his offer? But to his shock she tentatively laid a hand on his arm and immediately looked like a ton of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her cheeks colored with life and she sighed as if he soothed a terrible ache she had.

His thoughts instantly took a dark turn. His fingers itched, wanting to pull her to his side and keep her there away from the fox. He wanted to show him – the damn fox that wouldn't even reveal his name – who she belonged to.

But Mia wasn't an object. She was Mia and she belonged to no one but herself. He adored that part of her. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry but that didn't mean it was easy to watch them. He shoved pass them, unable to look at her. He heard them exchange a few quiet words before the match started. A giant caged boxing ring was set outside of school. The first battle to commence was the fight for the Sun ring. The set-up was very impressive and everything but he wondered why the hell they picked the school of all places.

"Yoohoo! Mia dear!" Mia physically cringed as the opposing Sun Guardian, Lussuria, called out to her. She raised a tentative hand in response and waved. Tsuna shoved his jealousy to the side.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"W-Well he _was_ the only one to be nice with me. I'm sort of glad that he didn't hold it against me when I punched him." Mia looked away.

"Sawada."

"Onii-san…" He thought back earlier to their conversation at school. Even if they had already talked about it, he was still concerned. A slap on the back nearly sent him down on the ground.

"Believe that I'll win Sawada!" Sasagawa Ryohei regarded him seriously. "No need to wish me luck. But…"

"But?"

Before he realized it everybody had been drawn into a group circle, their arms linked around each other's shoulders. "H-How…" he said.

Across him Mia was looking equally perplexed. "Ugh Senpai… what's with this?"

"Team spirit!" Ryohei exclaimed. A long suffering sigh came from the masked fox.

"Let's just get on with it already!" Hayato cried, embarrassed to be caught in it while in front of their enemies.

"With this we're definitely a team!" Takeshi said, laughing.

They put their arms together and in a cried out all at once, "RYOHEI FIGHT!" Though the fox did it half-heartedly.

"Oi you! Do it right!"

"Would you just go in Turf-top!?"

* * *

Sasagawa-senpai won.

She didn't know what she was expecting when she walked in on that match but it blew her mind. Never again was she going to look down on boxing and manliness. Also, she had to admit that Sasagawa-senpai's new skill Maximum Cannon was pretty sweet. At some point on the match, when it seemed that Sasagawa-senpai was about to lose, Kyoko appeared with Kurokawa. Because she appeared, her brother was able to jump back right into battle with newly acquired strength and won.

It must be nice, she thought. Having siblings. She wished she had a brother or sister that gave her an extra dose of energy. Kyoko was hard to placate though because of the state her brother was in, but with everybody's support they managed to convince her that it was just a match. She was afraid that Kurokawa would ask but she merely led Kyoko away after that. She wondered if Kurokawa decided it was best not to ask or… she glanced at Ian. Or perhaps she saw things differently.

It wasn't long after everybody had gone home and Ian disappeared did she finally cave in. Tsuna carried her back to his house without a single word to her or his father. When she woke up the next day, feeling slightly worse, she found that he was gone.

"Now is a better time than any for you to try." Ian flipped through one of Tsuna's mangas. Mia could hardly be surprised at his sudden appearances by this point. "Remember what I taught you. _Listen_ to your heartbeat. Exclude all other sounds around you until you can only hear it."

"I'd like to see you try when you feel like shit," Mia mumbled but did as she was told and closed her eyes. She felt his hand touch her forehead.

"I granted you temporary reprieve last night. Don't think I'm going to spoil you like the shrimp. Now listen to your breath flowing moving out of the air around you. Feel my touch, the connection we share that ties us together as one."

Mia struggled to maintain control but eventually gave up on it. "I-I can't do it. Do you really have to say things like that? It sounded really wrong."

"Perhaps it's your surroundings that are interfering."

She slowly sat up and rubbed the palm of her hands against her eyes. "Then where?"

Ian took her to the outskirts of Namimori where there was plenty of woodland. She'll admit, she was a bit doubtful but at this point she hardly cared as long as she got better. It had been difficult sneaking past Bianchi and the others but with Ian's help she managed to get away. She stood on the grassy undergrowth and breathed in deeply.

"Better?" Ian asked her.

"Better." She sighed then took her position on the ground. She slowly sat down, careful not to make any sudden movements. Ian sat across from her. He took off his mask and gloves off and set them down. He offered his palms to her.

"This is not training," Ian reminded her. "You _have to_ do it. The fact that we're not using any tools to mediate your flames makes this all the more difficult."

"Then why don't we get some?" she asked him.

"It's not as easy as you would believe. Enough! Focus already, you're wasting time."

"I still don't see how this is going to work."

"You need to understand how it works. Flames don't flow like blood. To purge Xanxus' flames out of your system you have to see the damage done on a wavelength where you can see it."

"Will you just keep it simple? My head is about to explode." He slapped her hands and she yelped.

"I _am_ making it simple you twat. I'm teaching you to see the web of power. If you can learn, you won't be able to just see your own flames but _others_ as well but to do that you must enter a state of meditation." He grabbed her hands. "Now _focus_."

It was easier said than done. Her breath and body were heavy with exhaustion. Trying to meditate was hard if your head was pounding like thunder claps. After a few minutes she broke down. "I-I can't focus at all," she said feeling like a complete failure. Her hands balled into fists on his palms and he watched her unforgiving.

"Again," he said coldly to her. She glared at him. Didn't he understand how hard it was? She was barely struggling to keep her body upright. Maybe it would have been better if she had come out towards Reborn. She lowered her head in defeat. She can't do this. She was too weak to do it. Ian dug his fingers into her flesh and she cried out in pain.

"Do not think of you for one moment," he said heatedly as he dug his fingers even deeper. "Lose yourself to your surroundings. Give up your pain and your emotions!"

"L-Let go!"

He pulled harshly on her arms. "Not until you _learn_. Don't think I don't know – you have an aptitude for this! Is this really the girl who sought my head out? You didn't even _need_ a reason to come after me the way you did yet you were resolved to get to me by any means necessary. And for what? Use that driving force – your conquest of knowledge."

Her hand unfurled and she retaliated by digging her nails in like he did. Ian hid his pain well. She glowered at him. Her conquest of knowledge? He made it sound so easy. "What is it that you desire then?" he instead asked her. "What is it that your heart is set upon?"

Her lips trembled as she thought of a reply. "I want to help Tsuna." More than anything. That's what she wanted the most.

"Then _focus_." His hold on her wrists loosened. She copied him, a new sense of purpose giving her strength to try again. She released a tired sigh and closed her eyes. This wasn't for her, she thought to herself. This was for Tsuna like it always had been. Even if she didn't have feelings for him she would still have trusted him with her life. He was her dearest friend and she loved him. Keeping that resolve in her heart she began with emptying her mind of all thoughts, letting her breath slow until she couldn't hear it, the pain that wracked her body forgotten. The sounds around the forest faded in a dull echo. She vaguely felt Ian move his hands to her temples.

"That's it…" his soft voice commanded over her head. "In… out…slow deep breath… then exhale." Eyes closed, she breathed with him at his order. She felt a rush of heat from his fingertips and suddenly the solitary darkness in her mind filled with sparkling vines of light. She felt something rise out of her, spilling into the ground, soaking the grass and the trees. She felt it drip into a nearby stream, following the water deep underground. "Open your eyes." His whisper seemed like it came from her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes.

The sight will forever be one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

The small clearing where they sat in was already vibrant with color and life, was veined with shimmering fibers. Everything green stemmed from emerald threads. Awed, she plucked a flower beside her. The needle of fire that formed its spine flared and went dark. She gasped softly, a little remorseful. "I didn't mean to – "

"Shut up," Ian muttered, his eyes still closed. "Look at the bloody ground will you?"

A pale bronze mist of threads lay on the piles of dead matter around the trees. She let the flower fall and watched as its spine turn the same dim bronze when it touched the ground. She had learned about biological life cycles at grade school. Eventually everything returns to the earth. Seeing it happen before her eyes filled her with deep reverence. The stone beneath and around her were veined with dark silver. A wicked shot of copper fire shot past as a bird flew overhead.

Mia looked down at her hands. They were laced through with strands orange light, almost as if her veins had the power to glow. Half twisting, she managed to see Ian. He too was laced with power although the color was indigo. Upon closer inspection he had a two or three stands of white that connected him to the earth.

"Sit straight," Ian instructed her. "I have to remain in contact with you to keep this going."

"I wish I could see this on my own," she whispered.

"You can learn," Ian murmured quietly. "The vision is in your mind. Just remember how your flame feels like and reach out for it."

"Reaching for it _how?_"

Something between them shifted, and she knew she was looking inside her. Deep inside her center, there was a large lake of orange fire, its shores glittered with golden specs. She gawked at the sheer size of it. _That_ was inside of her? She _felt_ Ian frown. "What is it?" she asked.

"_By the Queen…" _She felt him search for words. "That's not right."

"What is?"

"Nothing. Now that you can see your flames, I want you to search in yourself. The damage isn't on your arm. It's _inside_." By his guidance she meticulously scanned her flames. There, clinging to the edge of her flames, was an angry blazing orange inferno. It aggressively swiped at her vulnerable flames like grass. Being very aware of the foreign presence inside of her, she winced at every strike. Waves of pain reverberated. Her face screwed up in her efforts to maintain control. It was an angry thing. From it all she could sense was the desire to _burn_.

She wanted it gone. At the thought, a slender seam rose for the lake and she caught it. She threw it at the thing but it dissipated before it reached it. Ian snorted. "The hand motion wasn't necessary. For this, the thought is the deed. You would have to _want_ it."

It was easier than she thought. Her flames moved to her will and pulled away from the menacing blaze. Xanxus had been terrifying when she met him. He had power, he had skill but inside her mind he was nothing but a puny speck. Her flames rose in height, churning angrily as it towered over his flames.

_Drown him_.

"H-Hey wait – !"

At her simple thought, her flames crashed down like orange lava. She felt her arm shudder as Xanxus' flames had been overpowered and washed out of her. It wasn't just Xanxus that she had pushed out though, as Ian suddenly released her, his face twisted in deep pain. For a moment, as her flames settled down into tranquil state, she felt _powerful_. When she opened her eyes, Ian was staring at her with the same look that she recognized as the same one that Xanxus had given her.

As her sights faded back to normal, she noticed how the pain had disappeared and quickly pulled back her sleeve. As the last of her bandaging fell, she stared as her arm had finally begun to look like it was healing. The black veins were gone and the infection was completely purged. It was no longer bleeding as well.

"Oh my god," she breathed in wonder only to wince as her entire body ached. She realized that they haven't moved at all. "Ugh… how long have we been here?" She carefully picked herself up from the ground.

Ian winced similarly as he craned his back. "Almost all day," he replied.

She gaped. "Hours?! We've been here for _hours?!" _She looked up. Dark clouds rumbled above them. She instead pulled out her new phone to check the time. It read four in the afternoon.

Ian gave her a very flat look. "You're lucky we didn't take a whole _week_ to have gotten as far as you did."

Mia stopped. "Why did it take so fast?"

"Your mental ability is extraordinary," Ian answered her grudgingly as if he didn't want to admit she was special. "I wouldn't have expected less from someone who has a resistance against mind control."

"That's… wow." Overwhelmed she leaned against a tree trunk for support.

Ian mirrored her as he collapsed against another tree. He looked drained. "Ten minutes?" he said to her.

"We can't stay long though. It looks like it will rain soon."

"Ten minutes!" Ian groaned grouchily from his hunched position.

* * *

Mia halted in front of the gates just in time as the others were making their way inside. "Mia!" Tsuna looked surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? Weren't you sick?" He went up to her but she just grinned at him. In all honesty, she was feeling better than before.

"Mia!" Lambo cried at the sight of her. He jumped straight into her arms. "You gonna cheer for Lambo?"

"Are you going to cheer for me?" she immediately corrected him. "Remember Lambo, we've talked about this before. You're six years old now. A big boy okay?"

"Are you gonna cheer for me or not then?" Mia sighed and patted his afro.

"Yeah, you got it."

"Careful Lambo," Tsuna warned the child. "Mia's still sick. Don't make trouble alright?" He looked around. "Where's the fox?"

"He had some other things to attend to," Mia quickly explained. Tsuna left it at that. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Tsuna opened the umbrella he had with him and pulled Mia close just as rain began to fall. Hayato suddenly pointed upwards.

"Look!"

They looked up. Another flash of lighting illuminated wicked spikes attached to the roof like jagged pikes.

"What are those supposed to be?" Takeshi asked out loud.

"The next stage," Mia answered. They quickly went upstairs and up to the roof. It was worse at close. When it was declared to be the stage for the Lightning Guardian match and that their opponent would be Levi A Than, Mia subconsciously held Lambo closer to her. Being a child, Lambo couldn't fully understand what was going on. But what he did know was that he was the Lightning Guardian. Why did he have to be focused on that? He squirmed in her arms for release.

"I wanna play on that!" Lambo reached out towards the rods.

"Stupid cow thinking this is just an amusement park…" She heard Hayato say through gritted teeth though she knew he was just worried.

"You have to let him go Mia-chan," Iemitsu told her. She didn't want to hear that from _him_ but found that she was powerless to stop this. She squeezed Lambo, pressed a kiss on his cheek and uttered a quick prayer for him.

"Do your best Lambo." After that she handed him over to Tsuna. He said a few words to him and stuffed something that suspiciously looked like old horns into Lambo's afro before setting him down. The little boy immediately ran towards the Cervello to pester them. She heard Belphegor snicker across them and she glowered in response. Lambo can do this, she had to convince herself. He was more than qualified for the role.

And then the match began. Mia had always felt that Levi was the type to follow orders without fail and was proven right. He had no problem trying to kill a child. It relieved her when Lambo finally summoned his ten year version into the fight but she bit her tongue when he turned tail and ran as soon as he was hurt.

"Get your ass back there stupid cow!" Hayato shouted beside her but the teen had already jumped into the bazooka again.

"Yare, yare, yare." Twenty year old Lambo stepped into the fight. Mia stared at him at shock as she took in his appearance. His clothes were tattered and old. A passive aura emanated from him. The air around him literally reeked of ozone. Sparks of electricity cackled and cracked from his fingertips. He gauged the battle with seasoned eyes before sweeping to where they stood. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Meeting you all again…It's been such a long time." Lambo's expression turned tender when his eyes found Tsuna and her. Mia may not have Hyper Intuition like Tsuna but she could tell that he had missed them dearly. Her heart ached for the young child. What could have possibly happened in twenty years for him to look at them that way? "I'd like to cry but it's no time to be sentimental." His sad gaze went to hers.

"_Amata Madonna_," Lambo softly called her. There was a slight jolt of incredulity as she gaped at the man. He had called her 'Beloved Lady'. She wanted to call him out but time was ticking and Lambo turned back around to resume the fight. She could feel Tsuna's questionable stare weighing down on her back. Unfortunately she had no answer for him. She was just as lost as he was.

Adult Lambo was a force to behold. His skill in battle was definitely a product of his years and it showed as he calmly battled Levi. The difference in skill was obvious especially when Lambo released a powerful current from his fingers that shook the whole building and probably shattered every single one of its windows. Just as when it seemed that victory was at hand, Adult Lambo reverted back to Child Lambo.

"No!" She gasped as Levi picked Lambo by his head. The others made a move to rescue him but Reborn stopped them.

"If you interfere you will be disqualified," he told them grimly.

"Correct," one of the Cervello confirmed. "Step into the Electtrico Circuit and you will be disqualified. Your ring will also be confiscated."

"Reborn!" Both Tsuna and her turned to the hitman but Reborn remained stoic as he stared at Lambo. The smell of ozone and the cackling of static made them look back towards the match. Levi was frying Lambo alive. Without thinking, the two of them sprinted into action, Reborn shouting at them from behind. Their thoughts clicked into one. Mia didn't care what happened to her as she dived for Lambo's falling body. She caught him just in time to twist her body up to a kneeling shooting position with one arm holding Lambo securely to her chest and the other pointing a gun towards Levi.

"You little!" He growled and reached towards her.

Mia barely moved as the rods around her began collapsing, halting Levi from advancing. A strong voice filled with conviction spoke up. Tsuna raised his head, his orange eyes simmering with certainty. "Like I would sit back and watch my friends get hurt. I'd _never _die in peace."

Mia slowly backed away with a smirk at the gob smacked look on the Varia's faces as they saw Sawada Tsunayoshi in all his flaming glory. Their friends didn't seem to recognize him either at first until Mia remembered that they had never seen Tsuna like this before.

"There's no mistaking it," Hayato announced with pride. "That's the Tenth."

"Definitely Tsuna!" Takeshi grinned and Sasagawa-senpai nodded in affirmation with him.

"Only Sawada could have pulled that off!" Their absolute faith in Tsuna astounded her but it made her feel fonder towards them. _This_ is what it meant to have a bond with their boss. Safely out of the arena Mia lowered her weapon down.

Tsuna slowly stood up. "The rings, the Vongola… I could hardly give a damn about that. I draw the line when it comes to my friends being hurt!"

"Shut up!" Tsuna barely had gotten his arms up when it hit him. The sheer force of the attack made him skid backwards. He lowered his arms cautiously to silently glare at the figure standing on top of the water tank shrouded by smoke. Xanxus looked down on him, his red eyes simmering with animosity.

"You really think you can defeat me and become the successor?" The man challenged him. Mia watched him carefully. Xanxus was taking Tsuna seriously. She felt indignation swell inside her at the unfair treatment. Oh, so just because she was a girl he could scare her like the scamps of Italy's slums?

His flame dissipated from his forehead yet Tsuna kept the same look in his eyes. "Just try laying a finger on any of them outside the matches Xanxus."

"I see," Xanxus said as if he had confirmed something. The look in his eyes flared and he raised his hand, preparing to blast Tsuna to pieces.

"Tsuna!"

"Stay back!" he barked at them.

One of the Cervello intervened as she tried to placate him but Xanxus barely acknowledged her and directed his attack at her instead. They watched as her body fly across the roof only to land sickeningly on the ground. The smelled of charred flesh immediately made her gag and Mia covered her mouth in horror. The woman convulsed in pain. Iemitsu pulled her away from the sight.

Xanxus… Xanxus just c_huckled_. "I haven't snapped yet. In fact, I'm amused. I finally understand why the old man chose you even if it was brief. That sickeningly sweet speech of yours, that _pathetically weak _flame, of course he would sympathize with you." He let out a mocking laugh. "The irony of this situation is hilarious."

Then he shifted attention. His eyes focused on her. "That girl isn't even a Guardian yet she interfered in the match." Iemitsu's arms tightened around her.

The other Cervello, who didn't seemed as concerned of her partner as she should be turned towards her as well. "That is true. Due to the interference of Sawada Tsunayoshi, he shall be disqualified. Both the Sky ring and Lightning ring now belongs to the Varia." Protests broke out from their side as Tsuna let her take his ring away quietly.

"It's alright Basil, really." Tsuna smiled a little.

"However the outsider…" Mia stiffened. "For your interference your movements shall be restricted henceforth." The masked woman pulled a thick, metallic bracelet from her pocket. "Should you interfere again, this bracelet will activate an electrical current higher than a hundred volts."

"What?! That could kill her!" Tsuna shouted from the side.

"That is the price of her meddling," Xanxus cut in. His red eyes seemed to taunt her as if he was saying, 'What are you going to do now?'. She felt like he was testing her. Maybe he was. She felt her flames brush her consciousness as it reacted to her emotions and remembered how it felt to crush Xanxus' flames. She pried herself off Iemitsu and handed Lambo to him. Let him threaten her with all kinds of things he wanted, she will _never_ cower before him. She went to take her punishment regardless of her friend's protests and Tsuna's pleading. The cool band of metal was locked around her wrist like a shackle. It felt a bit heavy but what concerned her was its remote feature. Suddenly she regretted having a defiant personality. The Cervello were an enemy to the Order. They claimed to be under the Ninth but the Ninth's actions had been questionable as of late. She didn't trust them.

"It's alright. As long as I don't interfere again I'll be alright. Right?" She asked the woman.

"That is certain." The woman returned to Xanxus and offered the ring to him. He took it and combined it with his half.

"It's inevitable that I would get this ring. Can you imagine anyone else besides me being the boss of Vongola?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Mia almost regretted saying it as soon as his eyes honed in on her. They narrowed dangerously and she felt his killing intent aiming towards her. Tsuna was by her side immediately. His glare possessing such malice that she never knew he had. "Tsuna…"

"Mia please, just _shut up_." He stressed. She promptly did as she was told.

"I won't kill you yet." Xanxus declared. "The old man chose you once. I'm interested on what fool he thought could best me. I'll kill you after I've made you taste true despair during the Ring Conflict starting with your pathetic Guardians." Hayato and the others bristled. "Then I'll be coming for your trash flower." He gaze focused solely at her. There was no lust, only contempt. "She would have been useful but she proved she cannot be ordered around. She'd probably cause more problems than pleasure. I'll let you watch as she burns alive and make sure her screams will haunt you forever." Tsuna stepped in front of her, his whole being radiating with fury.

"_Xanxus_…" the change was instantaneous and Xanxus paused. Tsuna's eyes had gone red and his hands began to glow red hot.

"Impossible!" Levi exclaimed as Tsuna's hands seemingly began to smolder.

"Oho? You actually have that?" Xanxus raised a brow but Mia could tell – he was alarmed. "Interesting Sawada Tsunayoshi. Come at me with all your rage!" he threw his arms wide before them. "I will have you crying in despair like the old man."

"Tsuna!" Reborn's sharp warning had them standing on edge. "Control yourself!" Mia hurriedly grabbed on to his wrist. He wouldn't look at her, his eyes fixated on Xanxus but the glow coming from his hands faded slightly from her touch.

"What have you done to the Ninth Xanxus?" Iemitsu demanded angrily.

"That's your job to find out External Advisor." Belphegor chuckled.

"Calm down Iemitsu," Reborn said. "We don't have any proof."

"You should put your gun away then."

The tension was thick. Mia suddenly found it hard to breath. Xanxus laughed again. "Rejoice trashes, I'll be giving you another chance. I will allow the remaining matches to be conducted. If you manage to win, I'll give the Vongola Rings and the position as Boss."

Mia's first thought was how much of an asshole Xanxus was. She wanted to scream at him that they didn't need his charity. Her second thought was that this did not seem right at all. Xanxus had a point. He has the Sky ring so he could have had them killed if he wanted them to but he didn't. Did he want to seriously watch them struggle? Or did he have some other ulterior motive?

"But if you lose, everything that is precious to you will be gone."

Tsuna's gloved hand tightly clenched into a fist.

"Show me the power with which the old man was so obsessed."

* * *

Lying to people you love was hard. Tsuna collapsed into his bedroom after coming from the hospital. The look his mother gave him when he asked her to take care of Lambo… it wasn't like he wanted this. He should have never let Lambo fight that match. They could have just forfeited – one ring. That's all it would have cost them instead of two and a penalty akin to a death row sentence on the girl he liked. He should have –

"Dinner!" Mia announced obnoxiously as she strode inside carrying a tray. Tsuna lifted his head to look at her tiredly, unable to understand how she still had so much energy after everything.

"I'm not hungry," he said and rolled to his side. He heard her set his table, humming.

"Really now?" He could hear the smirk in her tone. A moment later, he knew why. A pungently sweet aroma wafted into his nose. His stomach churned and his mouth salivated in reaction. He abruptly got up, scowling at her innocent form. Her eyes looked pointedly at his stomach. "Your stomach says otherwise."

He groaned and sat himself at the table. A bowl of risotto sat before him in all of its delicious glory. He could practically feel the tension leave his body the moment he took his first bite. Without realizing it, he had finished the entire thing. Mia was still eating but she had a smile the entire time. Lord he loved her smile. As a teenage boy, he had a lot to deal with but being a teenage mafia boss was over killing it. There were things he wished he could run away from but he had responsibilities, expectations and obligations to fulfill. Not just to his friends and family but to the man who started it all. But that didn't mean he wasn't a teenager.

He eyed her, then at the bracelet hanging on her wrist. Several emotions twisted inside him.

"Mia." She paused from eating to look up at him, the spoon she held still in her mouth. "Thank you."

She pulled the spoon out. "What brought this up?"

"You went in there earlier to save Lambo without a second thought. You do realize how brave you were?"

She frowned. "You did too."

"I know. I don't regret it." She lifted her wrist where the bracelet was. Her eyes shone with acceptance. "I know that I can get overbearing sometimes – " she snorted. He blushed. "Okay, _always_ but I just can't think about you getting hurt. I'm the boy, I should be protecting you but you've proven more than once you can take care of yourself. You're… you're… you're like Ẻowyn!"

She burst out laughing. "_I am no man!" _she quoted, her smile brighter than the sun. Tsuna watched her with tenderness. "Does this mean you won't freak out whenever something happens?"

"No promises."

She gaped. "I thought you've finally respected my worth and skill!"

Tsuna raised a brow. "Oh believe me, I respect and admire you. But your bravery has another word for it – it's called insane." Mia looked like she wanted to argue but he cut her off. "I can't help being worried."

"Or angry," he heard her mutter hotly. He ignored it.

"But please, just – just promise me you'll let us handle the following matches? I'm grateful really, don't get me wrong, but I don't want you hurt." Her expression fell. "Mia?" he asked her hopefully.

She sighed. "Alright. I understand. But you have to promise me something too."

He leaned across the table, curious. "What?"

"Promise me Tsuna, that you wouldn't use the Flames of Wrath." Taken aback, Tsuna stared at her but she remained firm. Her blue eyes were sharp in her seriousness.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Please," she begged him. "I just… I feel like you don't need it."

He frowned. It was a power with great destructive abilities. Not using it would mean he would lose advantage over Xanxus but he could tell how uncomfortable it made Mia. Maybe she was right – he didn't need it. He still had the First's Zero Point Breakthrough though he had yet to perfect it. It was hard because he couldn't find the balance he needed to perform it but it wasn't impossible.

"Alright," he gave in. He watched her shoulders sag in relief. He wanted to tell her something else but felt that it wasn't the right time to say it but he was done waiting. He didn't want to give another guy the opportunity to sweep her off her feet. "Mia?"

She looked up at him inquiringly. "When all this is over… I want to tell you something."

"Why not now?"

"Because I need your head dummy." He picked up his pillow and threw it at her face. His cheeks burned as he crawled into his bed. It was even hard to think about saying it.

Stumped, she stared at his form on the bed and all she could think about how much of a tsundere he was acting. She brought him his pillow back. Tsuna faced the wall, his face hidden by his bangs. She sighed. He probably was asleep already but wondered what he meant by he needed her head.

"Couldn't have changed before going to bed." She placed the pillow beside him and pulled his covers up to his shoulders. She placed the dishes back on the tray and headed towards the door. Before she turned off the lights, she glanced back at him.

"_Buona note_."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**To the kind readers that answered my question from the last chapter - thank you! It was a fun read. Some of you guys suggested femdom, others think Tsuna is forever Uke and then there were who he believed he had hope to become Seme. I'll be honest, my sides hurt from laughing too much.**

**To my fellow Filipino Anonymous "RJ" **

**Thanks so much for your kind words! I also understand how you feel over telenovelas. The cliches never end. Almost every single one has the same basic plot premise. I don't even bother watching those shows since "Kilig" doesn't work on me. Please look forward to more! **

**Since you guys were kind enough to answer my last question, here's a new one: For a cultural festival chapter, what do you guys think their class would do? **

**And yes, I will be covering that on their last year of middle school. The Varia Arc is set by the end of their second year of middle school. Ryohei is supposed to graduate two weeks after. Their last year is going to filled with Daily Life episodes and a trip to Italy where the gang get's to join Mia for a Blackthorn adventure. Yup, though that one will be in a completely new fic. Title yet to be determined.**

**See you guys for the storm and rain battle in the next chapter! **

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW**

**REVIEWS ARE THE OREO TO MY MILK**

**(what)**

**I MEANT THAT REVIEWS ARE MY SUN AND MOON**

**(no)**

**MY HINATA AND TSUKKISHIMA**

**(wrong fandom damn it!)**

**I APPRECIATE REVIEWS**


	37. Stormy With a Chance of Raining Wariness

**Holy crap this one is really long. To be honest I was considering splitting this chapter into two but decided against it because I wanted to tackle both Mist and Cloud in one single chapter. So a lot of things are going on here so take it as you will as maybe, two or three chapters in one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Contains fluff.**

* * *

When he came down that morning he saw Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin huddled together by the living room door, staring at something. Curious, he went to take a look himself. Mia sat on the porch with her legs tucked underneath her. Her eyes were closed and her expression was enticingly serene.

"Why are you guys watching Mia?" he asked Bianchi.

"She hasn't moved for two hours."

Tsuna's brows disappeared into his bangs. "Not at all?"

"Mia-nee can be really weird sometimes," Fuuta commented. I-pin stared long and hard at Mia with great fascination. Tsuna didn't bother thinking about it too deeply. I-pin was still shy around Mia but he knew the little girl admired her a lot. Bianchi tugged on his shirt and pointed towards the kitchen. Wondering why, he followed her there.

Bianchi rubbed her temples, frowning. "Tsuna, did you know where Mia went yesterday?"

"I thought she was resting here?"

The poison scorpion's frown deepened. "Tsuna. She was gone for at least ten hours. I went to check on her an hour after you left. She wasn't in your room. I went looking for her after that."

Tsuna sunk in one of the chairs, feeling a growing unease in his stomach. "Did you find her?"

Bianchi shook her head. "She came back later in the afternoon looking better than ever." He sighed in relief.

"Eh? Then what's wrong with that? Maybe she just went out for a walk after feeling better." Bianchi slammed her hands on the table, startling him.

"You don't understand. I checked on her temperature before you left. It was _thirty-nine_ degrees."

"Bianchi, maybe she's just a fast healer – "

"Tsuna." The way she said it so seriously made Tsuna know that something was wrong. "Mia had asked me to keep this quiet but that girl has no sense of self-preservation. Her health was steadily declining for the past few days because of an infection she had on her wound. She shouldn't have been able to move on her own with the way she has been."

Mia had been sick before she had the fever? He knew she was often tired lately but he never expected it to have been so serious – how was it that he never noticed it before? Because she knew how to hide, a small part of his brain whispered to him. Because Mia didn't like worrying others so she keeps to herself. That's just the way she is. But Bianchi had a point – where had she _gone_?

"She couldn't have been able to move by herself. Someone had to be with her."

"But everybody was busy with their training and you and the kids were here at home with mom so…" his words slowly fell. There was _one_ other person who they didn't know that came and went as he pleased. The masked fox. Who was he exactly and why was he so close to Mia?

"Tsuna, do you have someone in mind?" Bianchi asked him.

"Yeah," he said with a low growl. "He won't tell us his name but he wears a fox mask."

"From the sounds of it you don't like him all that much." Tsuna scowled. He was about to begin a long and winding rant about him when Mia came in with Fuuta and I-pin at hand. He put on a smile for her immediately though the corner of his mouth did twitch a bit.

"Morning Tsuna! What do you want for breakfast? The others already had theirs." She asked him. He carefully searched her expression. If he had to put it in words, Mia seemed oddly pleased about something. He knew that look. It meant she found something to be delighted with.

"Anything would do I guess," he told her. Beaming, she went to start making him breakfast while all the while chattering with the kids. Bianchi and he shared a look. He had training with Reborn soon; he wouldn't be able to be around to watch over Mia. Bianchi took his silent request and nodded. He turned look at Mia just in time as she nearly dropped a hot pan but caught it just in time from hitting the ground. The three of them gave out a collective sigh.

Bianchi patted his shoulder. "I'll try to make sure she won't hurt herself."

"T-Thanks Bianchi."

* * *

Mia looked at Hayato apologetically. She didn't mean to bring Bianchi with her but the older woman wouldn't budge. It was likely her fault why Bianchi followed her the way she did. She honestly forgot about how worried Bianchi would have been. Hayato gave his sister the wary eye but Mia knew he needn't have worry. Bianchi had her goggles on. They were at Namimori Middle's clinic.

"You okay Hayato?" she asked her friend. He tore his eyes away from his sister to her.

He instantly brightened. "Of course my Lady! I'm as ready as you can expect of me!" He thumped his chest to emphasize it. "Just watch me defeat that eye-less freak!"

"Just don't take it too far okay?" She gently pulled on his arm. "Be cool, be rational. If anything happens, don't pull anything crazy." This was rich coming from her but this wasn't about her. This was about Hayato who can arguably be more reckless than she is.

Hayato's eyes shifted uncomfortably away from hers. "Understood my Lady." His smile was strained.

"I'm serious. Winning isn't everything."

His expression contorted into frustration which was a first for her. "We already lost two rings and the Lady had to take a penalty. I can't afford to lose!"

"It would be pointless if you die. Start using that brain you're so proud of having Hayato," Bianchi told her brother off. He didn't take kindly to that and glowered hotly at her.

"Stay out of this! What I do doesn't concern you!" He spat.

"Not unless it affects your boss!" Bianchi shot back.

There voiced began to get louder and louder and Mia decided to wedge herself between them before they start bringing out their weapons. She pushed an advancing Hayato away from his sister and turned to face Bianchi. She shouldn't have come with her. She knew they didn't have the best relationship but to think Hayato could get that hostile that much when he wasn't down…

"Bianchi, come on. Let's go out." Then to Hayato she said, "I'm really sorry for this."

He turned away. "It's not your fault my Lady." He sounded sorry too. "Don't worry about me." His eyes, which were green, reminded her of spring leaves. They brimmed with assurance. She smiled hesitantly at him.

"All right," she said. "I trust you." He looked surprised. He didn't have to be. Mia trusted all of them and there was no one who wanted to be a Guardian as much as Hayato did. He faltered for a moment and she had never seen him look so vulnerable like he did then. He chewed his cheek, looking like he wanted to say something her.

"You shouldn't baby him, Mia," Bianchi chided her. Hayato reddened and Mia thought it was time for her to leave. She pushed Bianchi towards the door. She bid Hayato a hasty goodbye and dragged Bianchi all the way outside. Once outdoors she rounded on the older woman disapprovingly. Bianchi met her gaze coolly.

"Did you have to do that?" she interrogated her.

Bianchi tossed her hair back. "If Hayato wants to become Tsuna's right-hand man he needs to learn. He's flailing around like a baby – did you see him? He's still unprepared."

"He's _unguided_. Shamal can't be the best teacher in the world."

"You've no idea what Shamal means to Hayato." Mia pulled back, shocked at the biting words. Bianchi continued on, "You may think you are helping him but all you have been doing has been holding him back. He's a child that grew up in the mafia – if you keep treating him like that one day it could get him killed. Do you understand Mia? In our world, softness isn't a luxury we can have."

She heard it. Knew it even but it hurt her. A lump was stuck in her throat and her heart squeezed painfully. But even though Bianchi's words struck her, she had to disagree. She didn't feel like she had done wrong.

"That may be true but Hayato isn't with the mafia now – he's with Tsuna and in Tsuna's world, everything is different." Without another word she spun on her heel and briskly walked away. She didn't look back on how Bianchi reacted but as soon as she turned the corner, a black leathered glove pulled her to the side. She felt a ripple, the sensation as if she had been pulled underwater and watched as Bianchi stopped in front, looking around for her.

"Where…?" Bianchi asked herself before running off into a completely different direction.

She slapped the hand that was holding on to her shoulder away as soon as Bianchi disappeared. Ian peered at her through his mask. "That wasn't very nice." She breathed sharply through her nose and exhaled. The tension flowed out of her leaving the hurt behind but with Ian around, she was more annoyed. "You know what else wasn't nice as well? Leaving me like a vegetable yesterday. Do you have any idea what you _did to me?_"

"No, so why don't you tell me?" she hissed at him.

He jabbed a finger to her collarbone. "I couldn't move for two _hours_. Your mental tsunami left me drained. Is that how you give thanks to someone who helped you from dying?" Okay, he got her there. She felt a little bit guilty especially when she recalled the lightning storm yesterday. It rained a lot before, so Ian must have been soaked to the bone. It would explain his testy mood.

"I'm… sorry?" she half-asked. She could feel his glare burning through his mask.

Disgusted, he shook his head. "Daft girl – have you been meditating?"

"It's much easier than before," she informed him. "Although it took me a while I've managed to catch into it." With his mask on she couldn't tell what he was thinking but she had a feeling he might be displeased. "Did you watch the match?" she instead asked him.

"I did," he replied as he began walking. She hurried to catch up to him. "Xanxus is quite the character isn't he? Nice man. I bet he's quite fun if he has that circus act following him." Sarcasm was dripping from him like thick honey. She didn't know whether to laugh inappropriately or snort agreeably.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh? There's finally a 'we'?" He said rather teasingly.

Mia shut her mouth, horrified she had said something so friendly. Her cheeks colored. "T-That's um… I still think you're an asshole."

"_Careful love, otherwise I'll start thinking you're interested in me_," he said flirtatiously in English. Her blush darkened. She may dislike Ian but she couldn't deny his attractiveness. Damn college guys. He chuckled. "Such a girl," he chortled. Mia forced herself to watch as people pass by them without a single glance. She figured it out for some time that Ian's range is bigger when he's standing but when he uses his camouflaged illusion while moving his range becomes limited to a few meters around him. As long as she stayed close, she can hide within his illusion. It was a good distraction. So good that she pulled out her small notebook from her pocket to write down her findings.

"Back to your original question," Ian started, leading her to his bike that was parked in an alleyway. She looked up. "We'll be observing Master Decimo train today."

* * *

When Tsuna arrived at school after being assured by Hayato earlier, he saw that Mia was waiting at the school's front gates. But she wasn't alone. The fox stood behind her like a shadow. His face immediately turned into a scowl at the sight of him. Bianchi apologized profusely when she lost Mia and now he knew why. Mia appeared to be troubled by something but the fox bent and whispered something in her ear. Her frowned deepened only to disappear when she caught sight of him. She ran towards him. "How was your training?" she asked him.

His eyes flickered towards her mysterious friend who stood rigidly in attention when he came close. She caught on. "It's okay," she whispered. But it wasn't okay with him. There was something about that guy that got under his skin and he wasn't talking about his obvious jealousy. He felt familiar and not in a very good sense.

"Stay with me tomorrow?" he asked her. She agreed to it without thinking twice. He felt himself smile. The others began arriving shortly after and they headed inside the building where the supposed match was to take place. Hayato still hadn't arrived. They gave each other worried looks but Tsuna reassured them. His Storm will come but Hayato made it quite hard to believe in him when the Cervello began counting down his disqualification if he didn't show up in time. Mia was chewing her lip nervously while Tsuna started biting down on his nails.

Across from them, Belphegor laughed in his creepy laugh. "Shishishi did he turn tail and run? I don't blame him. He doesn't stand a chance against the Prince after all."

"The Prince should just shut up and polish his tiara. Hayato will come," Mia said scathingly.

She struck a nerve. "It is a c_rown_, not a _tiara_ you peasant!"

"Who's asking?" she shot back.

"I should have cut off your tongue while I still had you under my blade." His knives slipped into his fingers.

"Voooooooiiii Bel! Quit bitching! She's right – it looks like a goddamn tiara!" Squalo ended up joining.

The Prince Reaper turned to his teammate, angling his knives dangerously to kill. "Would you like to turn into a classic piece of modern art?"

"You can't even paint for shit!"

"I paint with blood old man."

"Vooiiiiiiii who are you calling old man you fucking brat?" The other members hardly reacted to them, it was either they were used to it or they really just didn't care.

They stared at the scene blankly. "They started fighting among themselves," Takeshi commented off-handedly. Ian coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'circus freaks' that set off a chained snort reaction off from their group. To their immense relief, Hayato finally arrived. Fashionably late in true bad-boy fashion, Mia thought if girls were around, they would have swooned at the sight of him. But at his arrival, it meant that it was time to commence the battle.

The Cervello explained the field. The entire floor would be rigged with storm turbines that would start blasting randomly but set to explode after a certain time limit had been reached and would blow the entire floor apart, killing the participants if they haven't pieced together the ring by then. It was certainly in every gritty sense, a battle of storms.

"Meaning in the worst case scenario, it would be all right to blow the Storm ring as well. He must be the one who thinks the Guardian's rings don't matter," Reborn deduced grimly from his place on Takeshi's shoulder. Tsuna physically bristled and Mia's eyes narrowed.

"These designs for the Guardian fields… who decides for them Cervello? You or Xanxus?" she asked the masked women, her voice quiet with a slight edge to it.

They sensed the shift in her demeanor and straightened. "We create fields suitable to the Guardian's role that draws out the participant's full potential. Xanxus-sama has no influence over these decisions."

"If that is the case." Mia stepped forward. "Why set up a field that could blow everything up _including_ the Storm ring?" Even the Varia had gone silent to watch her but she wasn't paying attention to them. Her eyes were focused solely on the Cervello. "Just because Xanxus declares he has no need for the other rings it automatically gives you the go to kill them both? I'd say he does have some influence over your plans."

"If the candidates are truly inept then they should finish the match under the time limit. If they fail it means neither is worthy."

"A man's worth isn't measured by your standards but by their actions." She quoted, saying what her Nonnino told her when she was going to move to America. He told her this so that she wouldn't feel like she had to change herself just so she could fit in. A Guardian's role isn't something to fit into – it was something to _grow_ into. "For mediators you're quite biased aren't you?"

"Now, now ladies, no need to fight. Is there anyone here in need of medical assistance?" Shamal suddenly appeared, shamelessly encircling the high-strung Cervello in his arms. He saw Mia and winked. "Every day Mia-chan you're looking more and more like a Roman Goddess with that wicked sharp tongue and condescending look. Well, I suppose it runs in the family ne?"

The Cervello elbowed him off and he fell to the ground, rubbing his pained jaw. "What do you know about my family?" she asked the doctor.

"Only what Reborn told me." He got up and pulled her by the waist to his side. "If you'd like we can talk about it after this match and some dinner." He wriggled his eyebrows roguishly. Mia never gave him a reply as Tsuna kicked him by the back of the knees. She disentangled herself from him as he toppled down and went to stand by Tsuna's side.

"What the hell are you even doing here Shamal?" Hayato asked his teacher in disgust.

Shamal winced from his position on the floor. "I came here because I heard an explosion. I thought Mia-chan here was hurt – " The cold and heartless stares directed at him made him change topics. "I also came to watch your match." He pivoted to face the Varia. "I'll be with them," he declared to their faces. They looked like they swallowed a couple of lemons when he said that.

Mia knew Shamal was sort-of amazing but to see the Varia acting like a hundred million had walked away from them made her reevaluate the doctor. It was only Belphegor and the huge guy in the back that seemed to enjoy what was happening. Sasagawa-senpai began to pull on Hayato's arm to draw him in a circle. The bomber refused, saying that it was too embarrassing.

"Hayato," Tsuna called out. "I think we should do it." They all turned to look at him. He smiled at them. "This may sound cheesy but when you go in there fighting, just know we have your back. We're together in this – all of us." He pulled out a pair of horns and held them out. "Doing this reminds us of that. What say Hayato?" Mia and the others beamed at him proudly.

The bomber's eyes grew glassy and he nodded. "You care so much for the family – !" He bowed his head. "I had no idea Tenth!"

Tsuna waved it off. "Come on then," he invited his friend. The others, sans Shamal, Ian, Basil and Reborn, gathered in a circle. They cried Hayato's name loudly.

"Must be embarrassing to be young," Shamal commented.

They ignored him as they watched Hayato face his opponent. "Now both of you, please come to the center," the Cervello said.

"Tenth, I will go and fight, and as your right-hand man – I won't shame you."

Tsuna gave his friend a steady look and nodded. "Don't be reckless Hayato."

"Hayato wait!" Mia called out.

"My Lady?"

She grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. "For luck," she said to his dumbstruck face. He stared at her as the red bled into his cheeks which quickly paled to horror as he turned around mechanically to face his boss. But Tsuna wasn't angry or jealous. He looked more like he was trying hard not to grin. Hayato visibly sighed in relief. He gave the two of them one last nod and headed towards his opponent while Mia and Tsuna went with the others to the spectator's area where many monitors were set so they could watch. Infrared lines sealed them inside.

"No fair Mia-chan, how come Hayato got one but not me?" Shamal complained.

Her eyes were glued to the screen. She ignored him. Would he really be alright? At the Cervello's signal the match began.

* * *

Hayato had been cornered. Even though the Lady informed them that Belphegor used knives, it wasn't an advantage at all. He slightly underestimated his opponent. A blade whizzed out of nowhere and scratched his cheek. How did he do that? He was outside in the hall! Another set of blades came at him, grazing his side.

"Damn it! How!" he exclaimed in frustration.

Belphegor laughed at his cry. "Jackpot already? It doesn't say much about your boss if his Guardian of Storm is like this. What's more, you're wasting a Lady's favor – if you can call her that." He laughed again but this time it sounded like mockery. Hayato's jaw and hand clenched at the insults. Belphegor hadn't just insulted the Tenth but the Lady as well.

Think he told himself. Think.

Back in the spectator's area, Mia had her hands clasped together tightly. To think she had been able to get away from _that_. Belphegor smirked as he showed a fan of knives to the screen before releasing them into whirl of blades heading straight for Hayato. It happened all too quickly but they heard the sickening sound as the blades found their mark before they saw it. The body crashed through the door. But it wasn't Hayato but an atomic figure.

She squealed and embraced Tsuna when their friend appeared unharmed. He figured out Belphegor's trick and was beginning to prepare himself for his counterattack.

"Bombs?" Tsuna wheezed out, still trapped around Mia's arms.

When Hayato unleashed his attack, the bombs' ends popped and they changed directions, avoiding the powerful wind gusts and hitting Belphegor straight on. A maniacal grin spread across her lips and she cheered, finally releasing Tsuna. She listened to Shamal's explanation and had to admit that Bianchi had been right. She was glad she was wrong about Shamal. But her exhilaration quickly fell to wariness as Belphegor began to laugh madly despite his many wounds.

He charged wildly towards Hayato, throwing his knives without aim but even if her friend still dodged them, he was still getting cut. Could Belphegor be using the wiring? She looked behind her towards Ian who twiddled his fingers. Her brows knit together as a memory floated to mind.

"_Careful not to be caught in my web."_

She snapped her head back to the monitor just as Hayato was trying to put distance between himself and the sociopath. He was limping and injured. Things just happen to get worse when it was announced that in six minutes, the entire floor will explode. Hayato hurriedly ran and he disappeared from the camera, followed by Belphegor who moved like a possessed string puppet.

"He's in the library!" Takeshi pointed to the left monitor. Hayato was hiding behind a bookshelf.

"There's only one entrance in the library," Tsuna said, his eyes wide. "He's planning on taking Belphegor on in there!"

Belphegor jumped into the room to collide with Hayato's bombs and like before, sliced without touching it's target.

"It's like kamaitachi," Sasagawa-senpai said, his usually loud and boisterous voice muted down in worry.

Mia had no idea what that is and she didn't have enough time to ponder over it for long. Hayato was trapped. "Just how much can he do with wires?" she asked out loud.

"You figured it out Mia?" Reborn asked her. She nodded, eyes still attached to the scene.

"Well spotted then," Shamal said as Reborn explained to the others Belphegor's trick. The doctor began into explain into deeper detail. Tsuna's hand found hers and she looked to him. He was worried as she was but he there was a gleam in his eye that told her not to give up. Her words from earlier came back to her. _"I trust you." _She meant it then and she'll mean it now. She tightened her grip around his hand.

"The end." They heard Belphegor say through the howling wind.

Hayato looked up, a fire in his eyes. "For you."

"H-Hayato," Tsuna said beside her, almost awed. He jerked his head. "Can you hear that?" Mia listened intently, hearing abrasive hissing.

Ian whistled appreciatively. "Nice touch." The split power all around Hayato found their destinations. Bookshelves exploded, engulfing the entire area with black smoke. Hayato stood among it, standing and whole. This time it was Tsuna who got a little more than enthusiastic as he pulled her into a one-armed hug. Hayato strung his bombs along the Prince's wires with hooks.

_This_ was the Storm of the Vongola. Belphegor exploded in black plumes. Hayato threw a set of rocket bombs after that. They cheered. "F-Fearsome," Tsuna said a little weakly amongst the noise the boxer was making.

She smiled against his shoulder. "He is _your_ Storm after all. It's part of his job."

But just as when they thought they won this match, Belphegor reached out a burned hand and grasped Hayato's ring just as he was to take his. Driven by some mad obsession, Belphegor struggled with inhuman strength against Hayato and they rolled on the ground trying to take the other's ring. Hayato had difficulty fending the freak off and was slowly weakening.

"The bombs!" Ian warned but the first had already gone off setting a chain reaction.

"Hayato!" she shouted, pulling herself away.

"If he stays he'll die!" Tsuna cried.

"What are you doing octopus-head? Hurry!" Being so close to the Library, the shouts carried over to him. They rolled around the floor.

"Shut up! I know!" Hayato growled through the monitor. They topped over shelves, books rained on them heavily.

"There's no other choice – " Tsuna rudely cut the doctor off.

"Hayato! Pull out!" he bellowed.

"B-But Tenth! With one win and three loses, we'll be finished! I can't shame you here! I can't fail as your Right-Hand man! I'll win if means I have to die!"

"Knock that off!" Tsuna growled. "You think we're fighting for more than just the rings. For each other, for the things to come – damn it Hayato we still need to graduate from Middle School! Then you'll follow me into High School and after that…I can't have a right-hand man if you're dead!"

The last turbine beeped and the library exploded. The monitors had gone static but everybody couldn't tear their eyes from the screens.

"Hayato?" Tsuna whispered. "Hayato!" both he and Takeshi shouted. Mia couldn't move and stay rooted to the spot, her eyes wide. Her shoulders trembled. Hayato couldn't be dead. He _couldn't _be. Her breath fell short and it suddenly became hard to breathe.

"That idiot." Shamal turned away. Basil gritted his teeth and Ryohei released a cry like a wounded bear. Tsuna swayed from his position, unable to believe it while Takeshi numbly stared at the screen.

"Over there!" Reborn suddenly pointed out. A figure appeared in the smoke, staggering towards them. The infrared had been turned off and they all rushed forward except for Mia. Ian stayed behind, quietly watching as he always did. Tsuna was the first to reach him. Reborn looked back on his other student who didn't join in the heartwarming moment. He walked towards her.

"Mia, its okay. You can go to him." Reborn watched her cover her face, heaving deep breaths. He watched as she tried to forcefully regain her breathing and not fall deeper into shock. "That's right Mia. One, two, three." The hitman counted with her until she was able to calm down enough. "Go." It was with slightly trembling legs that she approached the happy group. They saw her and fell silent. Hayato looked up at her with deepest apologies in his eyes.

She didn't want that. Tsuna cautiously held him a bit away from her in case she tried to slap him. Good thing he did because she felt like doing it. She probably would have given him the worst tongue-lashing of his life but no sharp words came to mind. She was relieved. Relieved that she didn't have to go through grief again. So she sunk to the floor in front of him and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"M-My Lady?" Hayato spluttered. "Y-You'll get dirtied."

"Shut up," she said, sniffling. "I don't care about that you dumbass. Now hug me back or else I'll cry."

Hayato flailed a bit in her grip before settling his arms around her awkwardly while he looked around helplessly. Tsuna gave him a look that said 'You deserve it.' Hayato gave up. He looked over her shoulder at Takeshi.

"Baseball nut… the rest is up to you. I-I don't want to be asking you! You of all people…"

Takeshi grinned in return. "I know."

Hayato closed his eyes and sagged unconsciously against her.

They lost this match but Mia felt that it was alright. What mattered was that they were all okay. The next match to follow was Rain. Mia turned her head to Takeshi.

"Try dying on me and you'll know what's coming to you."

"Haha that may not be a bad thing you know." Takeshi grinned at her. She hiccupped tearfully and he froze. "I promise I'll be okay. You'll see." He tried to placate her. "Tsuna!" Takeshi turned to his friend for help but Tsuna wasn't willing to save him from Mia. "Come on man that's just cold."

Tsuna shrugged. "Not my problem. Now if _you_ made her cry deliberately that's a different story."

Takeshi blanched.

* * *

Ian sought her out after the match. He separated her from the others just as Dino showed up and brought her to an empty classroom on the floor below. With the two of them alone, Ian pushed her towards the teacher's desk. "He's different." He all but growled.

"I don't get it," she said, not knowing why his knickers were in a twist. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying – " He shoved his face to hers. "That you did something."

Her hip bumped painfully against the desk. "I didn't do anything! Tsuna's training has been going well! When his turn comes he'll be ready."

"_Rubbish_. Sure, he might be on fighting on equal ground with Xanxus with that technique of his but he lacks the firepower to overwhelm him." He ripped off his mask, exposing his angry emerald eyes. "_I told you did I not? He needs to be in his full potential."_

"_The Flames of Wrath? That's what you're talking about?_" She had no idea how he knew that.

"_Didn't I teach you how to see the Web? I saw it as soon as I got close enough. The shrimp has avoided using it." _He can do that? She accidentally voiced that one out loud. He scowled at her, trapping her in his arms from either side as he leaned down on her on the desk. _"I can do more than that_."

She shoved him off her. _"What if Tsuna decided it by himself? That he didn't want it?"_

"_Wrath isn't an emotion you can just shake off. He can try to suppress it but it's there… simmering in the darkest pits of his heart."_

"_Tsuna isn't like that," _she hissed but her mouth went dry. Angry maybe but Tsuna wasn't capable of something so… dark. However doubt began to creep. She had seen it in his eyes before, the overwhelming intent to destroy. She felt the wrongness when she touched him during the Lightning match. With her new ability to sense, she _felt_ just how raw his wrath was. He had been wronged and he wanted to right it in the most unrestrained way.

"_Look at you lie to yourself." _Ian circled her, all the while scoffing. _"You really believe he would win with a technique he's still struggling to learn? You saw how hard he was trying."_

"_Tsuna won't fail," _she said with certainty. _"And he doesn't need power like that."_

"_Mark my words love, he'll lose to Xanxus without it."_ He stopped behind her and leaned over her shoulder. _"You can try stopping it but as long as you're around that power will never go away_." He whispered in her ear. She jumped away from him, her heart racing.

"_What do you mean when I'm around?" _she asked him. Ian smiled eerily at her. Unsettled, she hadn't realized that he had backed her against the windows until she felt it. Feeling trapped and nowhere to go, her breath went short when he slanted his head in front of hers as if he was going to kiss her. If anything, she thought he was going to spawn fangs and rip her face off because that's exactly what he looked like.

"_Poor little Mia." _His breath made her shudder. _"So smart. So clever. Yet oh so oblivious. I feel so bad for him."_

The door rattled loudly as it was forcefully opened. "What are you doing to my student?" Reborn asked, his tone low and dangerous. Ian straightened and calmly put his mask on again.

"Just having a little chat." Ian sounded light but his eyes were flashing warningly at her. Then he strode out, passing the shadowed hitman as he did so. Mia blinked and licked her dry lips. Reborn approached her.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Knees weak, she heavily slid down on the floor, her head falling into her hands. "Reborn… the Flames of Wrath… will you tell me more about it?"

Reborn considered it. "Why do you want to know?"

She looked up. "I want to know how it works. Why Tsuna has it when he's a descendant of Primo and not Secondo. Is it hereditary?"

He didn't question how she knew about it, that Tsuna had it. He probably expected it. "I can't say. Xanxus is the only other person ever recorded to have it after Secondo."

"Primo and Secondo were cousins. Both were able to use dying flames but they had never been more different."

"Dying Will Flames differ from one person to another Mia and in some cases, shows exclusively special traits. You've seen mine."

"Yours is yellow."

"And it heals," Reborn added. "That' not something Tsuna could do. Now give me your arm, I heard everything from Bianchi." Mia seized up in guilt but did as she was told. Reborn began to heal her and casted a soft light from his pacifier, illuminating the dark room and filling it with warmth. "You should have come to me earlier," he reproved her.

She bowed her head. "You already had a lot to do Reborn. I didn't want to bother you."

"Stupid child. You're making me look bad as your tutor." Even though the words were harsh, they were spoken with a kind of tenderness that the hitman rarely showed.

Despite being almost fifteen years old, Mia felt like a little girl in front of the strange baby. She felt small and shameful. "You didn't have to take me in as your student. You could have just gone on teaching Tsuna."

"True," Reborn agreed. "But you were interesting and it didn't look like you two were separating any time soon. Are you unhappy as my student?"

"No," she said immediately. "It was… hard sometimes but I never hated it."

"Then it's pointless to ask in the first place."

She smiled a bit. When the itching started to become unbearable, she decided to return to their earlier topic to get her mind off it. "The saying was that when Secondo got really angry, his Flames become destructive to the point it could reduce things to ashes. But does that mean that when he's not angry, his flame is normal like Tsuna's?"

"False. He only showed his Flame when he was angry and he always was."

"So in other words he just had a really, really bad temper."

"That's a mild way of saying it. You know how bad he got with his 'tantrums'." She cringed remembering the Vongola Documents.

"And Xanxus?"

"Even I don't know much about it Mia. Xanxus is a man shrouded in mystery. There's not much that can be said about him. The Ninth heavily guarded his sons."

"Apparently not enough though," she murmured remembering the other dead candidates. Reborn didn't say anything to that. "But Flames resonate with emotions right?"

"They do."

"What about hatred?" The glow faded and the room was slowly engulfed in darkness once more. "What happens to the Flame if you're filled with hate or anger?" Reborn gave her a look.

"Are you seriously trying to rationalize this?" She nodded as she expected her half healed arm. He released a short sigh.

"It would probably boost the Flame's destructive properties because that's what anger and hatred makes you feel like doing – destroy."

There was a pause as she let him confirm her theory. She stared at the ground, unwilling to accept it but unable to deny it. She closed her eyes. "I didn't know Tsuna had it in him to feel like that."

"Anger is the result when you feel threatened or wronged in any way. Hatred is when you can't let go of that anger and it grows. It's normal for humans to feel that way Mia. Tsuna may be the most forgiving naïve guy there is but he's still human." Even so… she drew her knees to her chest and placed her head on top. She felt Leon crawl up her pant leg to her arm where he flicked her hair with his tongue. "Are you worried?"

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I don't want Tsuna to be like Xanxus."

"That's stupid," says Reborn. "Tsuna will never be like Xanxus."

"I know," she groaned. "I know it's stupid. Please Reborn, can't I be stupid every once in a while?"

"No. Get your ass up already and let's go before Tsuna notices how long you've been gone." At first she didn't want to move but eventually she had to agree with him. Leon crawled to her shoulder as she slowly got up. "And Mia?" She paused. "Never mind."

"Eh? Reborn?" But the hitman was already leaving. She quickly followed him outside where the others except Hayato were waiting. Tsuna looked relieved to see her.

"Mia," he said. "Where did you go?"

"The toilet," she answered immediately. Her eyes flickered around for a mask but there he wasn't there. Ian had told her everything he wanted to say and left.

"Are you okay? Your face is pale."

"How's Hayato?" she asked, deliberately avoiding the question.

"Romario is currently tending to him," Dino told her. That was good, she thought with relief. Tsuna looked like he was going to talk to her but Reborn drew him away so as they walked home, she had time to brood over on what the hitman told her. Flames were so hard to understand. She wished someone had written a book about it so that she wouldn't have to rack her brains trying to find an explanation for everything. This was borderline supernatural… completely out of the realm of science.

When they got back to the Sawada Residence, Bianchi was there waiting for them with a bowl of steaming hot poison cooking. Mia swallowed heavily. She had a feeling that it might be for her. Bianchi's eyes zoomed in on her and she smiled.

"Mia ~ " Bianchi sung her name.

"Uh… Bianchi…" Tsuna tried to intercept her but the older woman pushed pass him and headed straight for her. Mia didn't wait for Bianchi to come to her. She went ahead and grabbed the bowl from her fingers. She chugged it down without looking at it. This was her way of apologizing to the woman. As she imagined it to be, it was absolutely vile. Her innards churned and she had the strongest urge to throw up but through the force of her own will, she handed the bowl back to a shocked Bianchi.

"Thanks for the meal," she croaked and staggered past Tsuna, who was freaking out.

"That was _poison_! Are you okay? Does your stomach feel like exploding?!"

"It's not so bad," Mia laughed out weakly. "Tastes better than Pa's cooking…" she passed out.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't understand sometimes how he fell for someone so crazy like Mia. What kind of person willingly drinks poison and walks it off? Granted she did collapse afterwards but still! Who does that? Apparently, Mia Matteis. Even though Bianchi assured him that she would be okay, looking at her twitching face didn't comfort him in the least. He spent the whole night asleep while holding her hand. But he didn't have a very nice dream.

He had been wandering the halls of Namimori Middle, alone. Why was he there? Oh, now he remembered. He was looking for something. But what was it again? He continued to walk. The sound of his footsteps bounces off the walls as he walked deeper and deeper in the never ending hall. Eventually he stood in front of a door. His slid it door open and stepped into a lush green glade filled with flowers.

Sitting on the middle of it all was Mia but at the same time she wasn't. She was younger, probably around eight years old. But he recognized her for the shape and color of her eyes. Her hair was tied into two braids, she wore short overalls and had a smudge of dirt across her nose. He approached her and knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Little Mia looked up at him and showed him a snake. "Snakey!" It hissed at him, its sharp fangs gleaming dangerously.

"Hieeeee!" he slapped it out of her hands. The snake didn't seem to like that and rose, hissing and spitting. He picked Mia up and ran like his life depended on it while the snake chased after them, slithering like a damn demon from hell. He charged into the forest, Mia giggling and laughing on his back. They manage to lose it in foliage of trees. Tsuna sighed and they stepped out from their hiding place. Mia pulled on his sleeve.

Her blue eyes were mischievous. "Let's play! Let's play!"

"What would you like to play?"

"Tag!" And so they played. He chased her even though he never caught her. Whenever he was close to catching her, she would dart away from his finger tips as if she had an extra dose of energy. She actually managed to lose him but he could hear her laughing. It was all around him. The whole forest twinkled with it. He chuckled as her laughter faded. "Alright Mia. I give up – where are you?"

When she didn't answer him he started to worry. "Mia?" He pushed through several bushes, calling for her name. He squinted and saw a flash of blonde hair. He went over to where he saw it. He saw her standing in a shadow, her back turned against him. "Mia?" She slowly turned, her little blue eyes filled with terror.

"I don't want to play with him Tsuna," she whimpered.

"If you don't want to, don't. It's okay." When he took a step towards her she backtracked deeper into the shadows.

"I can't stop playing with him," she said, her eyes and voice steeling. "If I do, he'll come after you."

"Who?" The entire forest had gone silent.

"The trickster," she whispered. Her head angled to the side as if she heard something he couldn't. "He's coming." Dead leaves crackled as the weight of the faceless monster as it came closer towards them but the sound didn't come from one direction – it came from _everywhere. _He twisted around trying to pinpoint its location while Mia remained completely still. Her ever sharp blue eyes were transfixed on a form that was approaching her that he couldn't see until it was too late. Her scream shattered the silence as she was suddenly yanked down to the ground. Tsuna only had a fleeting glimpse of her leg locked in the jaws of a black fox with dark green eyes and her terrified face before she was dragged, braid and all into the abyss, her screams leaving behind a haunting melody.

He woke with a start. Tsuna lay on his back, panting heavily as if Reborn had him run around Namimori. A think sheen of sweat covered him and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked to his side where Mia was sleeping undisturbed, her hand held out where he was gripping it before. He must have slid down when he fell asleep.

It was just a dream but it had been so _vivid_. He couldn't forget the look on her face… he pressed his hands to his face. Why did he have such a dream? And why did it make him feel uneasy? He glanced at his clock which said four in the morning. Deciding he won't be able to go back to sleep so soon he went downstairs and fixed himself something to eat. He wasn't a great cook like Mia or his mom but he can make himself something… like instant noodles.

Reborn found him slurping noodles midway. He stared at his tutor, a long noodle dangling from his mouth. There was a wet sucking sound and the noodle was gone.

"Mia would disapprove," the hitman told his student.

Tsuna swallowed. "Well she's not in any condition to do so."

"You're not usually awake at this time," Reborn noted. Tsuna thought back to the dream and considered telling his tutor but decided against it.

"Nothing, I just wanted to start earlier – I need to master this and soon." He stared into his now empty cup. For two days he had been trying to master the First's technique. He knew the theory and its repercussions – something that he wouldn't tell Mia – but whenever he tried to apply it, he runs into a mental wall he can't get through. He couldn't focus long enough to lower his Flame enough into the negatives and it was starting to frustrate him.

"Rushing will get you nowhere. This technique requires patience."

"But how am I supposed to learn it if I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong?!" He pushed back away from the table and looked towards his tutor for help. But Reborn didn't give him any.

Instead, the hitman asked him, "Why are you fighting?"

"What do you mean why?" His brows furrowed. Wasn't it obvious? To protect his friends!

"Just answer the question Dame-Tsuna."

"To protect the people I care about," he automatically replied.

"Is that all?" Reborn pressed him. "If that were the case then why is it that you look like you want to rip Xanxus' head off every time you see him?"

"Maybe because I want to," he growled to the faint surprise of his teacher though the difference between a surprised Reborn and a normal one was hard to tell.

"Is it because of Mia?" Reborn quietly asked.

Tsuna glared at the wood. "No."

"But she's mostly the reason."

"… Yes."

"I see. Be ready in five minutes. We're going."

Tsuna didn't understand why Reborn asked him those things. Five minutes later he was dressed and rearing to go. Seeing the reflection of a much-better looking Mia on his closet mirror, he hoped that she wouldn't be strong enough to leave the bed and met with Reborn downstairs. When they got to his training grounds, Tsuna looked around for his sparring partner.

"Basil won't come until later," Reborn told him on top of a high rock. "We're going to try something different today. Sit down." Unsure of where the hitman was going with this but decided to roll with it, Tsuna sat down on the ground. "I've told you what this technique can do – how it can easily kill you at the slightest mistake – you've learned how to enter the state needed to perform it but so far you're actually unable to _do_ it." Being reminded of his constant failing didn't exactly fill him with encouragement. It felt like someone shot him with a dozen arrows each time he remembered. "I'll admit. This has only been passed down from Boss to Boss in the family so my knowledge of it is limited. What I've had you doing for the past few days are based from what I could deduct but it seems I failed to look deeper into it." Tsuna blinked in surprise. Reborn failing? It was beyond unheard of. For the first time ever the teen could see a crack in the apparently infallible hitman and it was… incredibly humbling.

"Mia helped me understand something."

"Mia did?"

"Most of the time that girl is trouble's daughter but her insight is remarkable for someone so young." Tsuna thought that the way the hitman worded it was sad. Reborn distantly looked into the horizon, looking aged despite his young appearance. "There are two conditions to fulfill: first your body has to be able to stay in Hyper Mode for long periods of time and second, your ability to control your flames needs to be at a level where you can freely shift in all three states… Hyper, Median and Negative or we could call it Plus, Neutral and Minus. There is one other condition that I haven't realized until now… your psychological state."

"Wait… can I actually be crazy like everyone else?" Reborn slapped his head with a Leon crop. "Ow!"

"You've got issues Dame-Tsuna – whether it's a byproduct of your crappy childhood or daddy issues – it's interfering with your training. Sort it out."

Tsuna stared at his tutor in disbelief. He couldn't just _sort it out_. "I can't do that!" he cried.

"You can and you will if you want to beat Xanxus. Whatever internal turmoil it is that you have, you can't concentrate long enough to shift."

He would like to do that if he knew _what_ was wrong with him. He wasn't emotionally unstable or anything. In fact, he felt _fine_. At loss of what to do, he sat there stumped. He hadn't the faintest clue where to start. Reborn can't help him in on this because apparently this was his problem.

"If I may…" Tsuna's brain froze. "Perhaps I could assist you?"

He hadn't been able to turn fast enough when Reborn suddenly struck with lightning speed. There was a small blast as the newcomer was blown off his feet and hit a wall of rock. Tsuna jumped to his feet. "Reborn?!" The hitman had disappeared from his spot and was standing over a groaning form clad in black.

"Where did you come from?" Reborn demanded. Tsuna recognized the fox mask.

"Eugh… I followed you here." The fox replied, wincing as he held his injured side where Reborn kicked him. Followed? Tsuna stood beside his tutor, expressing confusion. How was it that neither of them was able to detect him?

"I'm giving you five seconds to explain why, where and how." Tsuna thought that was unreasonable but he didn't say anything. He was curious too.

The fox seemed hardly fazed in the face of his tutor's threat. "I simply kept my distance Master Reborn and appeared when I thought best. It seemed that Master Decimo has been experiencing a bit of difficulty as of late. The Miss shared her concerns about it and I decided to ease her worries." Mia was worried for him?

"I don't need your help," he said indignantly, his ire rising.

Leon elongated to a sharp pike that Reborn drove with inhuman strength into the rock right next to the fox's neck. "Men like you are troublesome."

The fox unflinchingly stared back to what Tsuna would have been shaking to already if it had been him. "Perhaps. But is now really the time to be picky? The eve of Master Decimo's battle is drawing nearer."

"And what can _you _offer that I can't?"

"It's worth a try Sir. Surely a few minutes can be spared at least?" He picked himself up from the ground and rose to his full height. Reborn's eyes narrowed dangerously from under his hat. The fox dusted his coat. "Please, allow me to assist."

"If I refuse?" Reborn asked.

The fox shrugged. "I suppose I shall keep the miss company."

"What do you have in mind?" Tsuna beat his tutor less than one second. Reborn gave him a look and he tried not to feel like a moron. His cheeks were tinged with pink. The last thing he wanted was to have this fox around Mia.

"Since my stupid student insisted on it, fine." Tsuna winced at the irritated tone of his tutor.

"Let us commence then Master Decimo." The fox had him sit with his legs tucked underneath him and do breathing exercises while he was in Hyper mode. He didn't see the point of doing this when he was already calm and opened his eyes to fix him with an impatient stare. The fox didn't seem perturbed by it at all and it annoyed him. "For as calm as you look, your mind isn't in the same state of tranquility."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your head is full of clutter. You must clear all that."

"I feel, think and act calm. I. Am. Calm."

"Not with that attitude." Tsuna wanted to punch him so bad… "Let's it put this way then – discard whatever thought or worry you have until you have nothing to think about. Everything that distracts you must be ignored, focus solely on your breathing or your heart."

"Are you teaching me to meditate?"

"Good grief you're a handful. The miss is much more cooperative than you are."

"Doing what?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask with suppressed jealousy.

The damn fox tilted his head and kept his silence but Tsuna could _feel_ the smirk hiding behind that mask. The implications that came with the silence slowly brought his blood to a boil. _He wants to get a rise out of you_, Mia's voice came up in his mind. _Don't mind him._ Easier said than done especially when he just _knew_ he didn't like him.

The fox let out a chuckle. "Now Master Decimo – _distractions_, you have to let go of _all_ of that. That includes your charming princess." The way he said it so obviously had him blushing to the tips of his ears though to his credit he kept his face cool. Inside he was screaming at how crystal clear his feelings were that even a goddamn fox who he barely knew can figure it out.

He cleared his throat a bit, trying to regain his dignity. "Alright, I'll do as you say but you have to tell me something first."

"Of course."

Since the cat was out of the bag, Tsuna thought to hell with it. "Do you like her?" Thank god he was in Hyper mode otherwise he would have stuttered and further embarrass himself.

"_Le c_œ_ur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.__"_

What language was that supposed to be? "What?" he said, bewildered.

"I have given you my answer, shall we proceed?"

"That was an answer? I didn't understand it!"

"Yes well, you didn't say I couldn't answer in French."

The goddamn nerve of this fox… Tsuna had the strongest desire to perform a triangle choke. He had never tried it but he would sure like to test how long the fox can last under _his_ fangs. Mia was a smartass but she never grated his nerves like this one did. Lord knows he needed the patience and everybody knew how bountiful his god-given trait was.

"He had you there Dame-Tsuna," Reborn unhelpfully commented from the sideline. "Enough chit-chat you two and get on with it already." Tsuna shot a glare at his tutor. But… a deal was a deal no matter how cheated he felt. While he didn't grumble, he sulked.

Three hours later, Tsuna finally felt like he was moving forward. The fox was irritating, the first person he had ever considered strangling and a dick to boot… but he was also a good teacher which he loathed to admit. As long as he didn't think, he was good. He felt the change at the first shift and heard Reborn grunt approvingly, meaning that he did something right at last. Then the second… third…. His flames began to flicker abnormally; it's faded roars like a continuous blast of wings in his ears. However staying so long in Hyper mode was hard on his body and eventually he had to give in to the exhaustion. He fell back, panting hard, his t-shirt soaked with sweat and feeling like he had been trampled by a horde of horses.

When he opened his heavy lids, he saw Basil looking down at him with awe.

"That was marvelous Sawada-dono!" The lad clapped for him. Tsuna struggled to smile but his facial muscles were tired too. At the edge of his vision, he could see the fox getting up.

"As for maintaining that focus in battle, I suggest you come up with a thought to anchor yourself to." Tsuna managed to push himself up by his elbows and thoughtfully considered it. It was true that it would be harder to keep himself focused in the middle of the fight and he would also be very vulnerable. He wouldn't be able to move while performing this.

"I'll keep it in mind," he said. Ugh, just agreeing with the fox left an awful taste in his mouth.

"One hour Tsuna," Reborn told him. Too tired to complain that he probably needed half a day to recover, he let himself fall back on the ground and shut his eyes. In a matter of seconds he was out cold. Seeing that his student had worn himself out, Reborn sent Basil down the mountain to fetch a cooler filled with ice. He was serious about the hour-long break. If Tsuna didn't wake by then the hitman would. "You're staying right here by the way," he told the ominous fox that tried to escape his notice.

"I had the impression I wasn't welcome."

"You're not," Reborn replied curtly. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight. I don't know how Mia had gotten herself tangled with you but it's clear you have ulterior motives."

"Who doesn't?" The fox said cheekily with a dignified shrug. "Worry not sir, I can assure you that we have the same goal."

"And what is that?"

The fox eyed the teenager sprawled on the ground. "To put Sawada Tsunayoshi on his rightful place as Vongola Decimo."

Reborn inwardly cursed at how inscrutable this person was. It wasn't just the mask, his entire presence was perplexing. He couldn't get a read on his true intentions. It was like the man before him was the personification of the Japanese Kitsune. Oh how he hated cunning little tricksters. In his line of work they were the most troubling to deal with – they were difficult to track and they loved leading people into circles while watching from the shadows with glee. Reborn hated to be played with but the fox had him where he wanted to be. He could threaten the damn bastard and hopefully more but unless Mia gave him permission to do so he can't lay a single finger on him because of his oath as their tutor.

But did Mia really understand what she was doing? He hoped she did otherwise it would be a first for him to break his word.

* * *

It was around mid-afternoon that she had mustered enough strength to get out of bed. Bianchi's poison cooking definitely deserved to be feared. She didn't know how Hayato managed to live through all that. Her admiration for the bomber just grew then. She managed to take a shower and head downstairs to the kitchen where Fuuta was writing in his book.

"Mia-nee!" he happily greeted her. "You're not dead!" He said as if he was saying, 'You're awake!'

"Who are you and what have you done to my adorable Fuuta?!" she pointed accusingly at him but Fuuta smiled at her as sweetly as he always did before melting into a mature frown.

"Try to think more about your health Mia-nee," Fuuta told her off patronizingly. "You made everyone worried." She didn't talk back, knowing how he had every right to be cross with her. "It's bad enough that Lambo is in the hospital and that Maman is getting mad at Tsuna-nii." Okay, since when did Fuuta get so good with guilt-tripping? Wait.

"Auntie is mad at Tsuna?" she asked, hardly believing that the woman had it in her to be mad.

Fuuta sighed sadly. "Maman wants to know what you guys have been doing but… we can't tell her."

Mia deflated as she took a seat in front of him, feeling suddenly glum. Not telling their parents was the hardest part of the whole thing. She could only imagine how scared and confused Tsuna's mother must be feeling and was grateful that her Pa was out of Namimori. Hiding the truth would be harder with her Pa around. Thinking about her family suddenly reminded her of her grandfather's arrival and she straightened in her seat. She had forgotten that, she thought with panic. Her Nonnino would be arriving tonight. Things had become so complicated that she could only bury her face in her hands.

"Mia-nee? What's wrong?" Fuuta asked her in concern. He closed his book.

One thing at a time, she told herself. But how was she supposed to hide this from her Nonnino? There was no way around it – she had to miss Takeshi's match. It wasn't that she thought that her Nonnino was more important at the moment – hardly really when your friends could possibly die – but she couldn't simply fib out of this one. Her Nonnino was a sharp man and it would be dumb of her to make excuses in his presence.

"Mia-nee?" Fuuta had abandoned his seat as he appeared beside her. He pulled on her t-shirt. "Are you okay?"

She gathered him into a hug. Placing her chin on the top of his head, she looked up at the clock that hung over the doorway, in a few hours Takeshi's match would start and she would be at the hotel where her Nonnino will be staying. Despite being overwhelmed by everything happening around them, she couldn't help but look forward to seeing her Nonnino again.

"I'm okay," she assured him earnestly and pulled back. She fondly brushed his bangs aside and stared into his young eyes. "I just had an idea." For some reason, Fuuta looked terrified at the thought. "W-What's wrong?"

"B-Because whenever Mia-nee comes up with an idea it's either insane or downright suicide."

"Where did you hear that from?!"

"Tsuna-nii." Her facial muscles started to twitch as she tried to maintain her smile. Whatever lingering effects the poison had on her body it was all quickly washed away by the burning urge to throttle her best friend. "You're not mad at Tsuna-nii are you? He's really just worried." Nice try, she thought but patted his head comfortingly.

"I'm not." She just had the strongest desire to tackle him. Fuuta had this apologetic look on him that she knew wasn't meant for her. With one last final pat and some parting words as to where she would go, Mia left the house to Takeshi's dojo. Mia had been quite surprised at first when she found out about it. Yamamoto-san was kind to have shown it to her when she expressed an interest in swords after seeing him hold his knife in a unique way during the time she worked at Takesushi. Sadly she couldn't trust herself to wield a sword in case she accidentally impaled herself. She wasn't sure what Takeshi had learned from his father in this short amount of time but she trusted her friend.

The dojo was named Asarigumi. Coincidence? Mia thought not. As she stood outside the dojo, staring at its sign, she wondered if this is where the kind Asari Ugetsu had settled all those years ago when his boss left Italy behind. It wouldn't surprise her if he did and that Takeshi was somehow his descendant. It was just speculation for another time though and she left herself in. Takeshi was practicing his footwork when she knocked against the door.

He turned around and beamed when he saw her. He wiped his forehead and set his shinai down. "Yo Mia! What are you doing here?"

"Came to give my best wishes before the match."

Takeshi frowned. "You're not going?"

She let regret seep into her features as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Takeshi, it's just that my Nonn-Grandfather will be arriving shortly here at Namimori. Pa expects me to be there to greet him."

He smiled slowly in understanding. "It's too bad you won't see me be awesome." Right, Takeshi's opponent would be Squalo. Now she really felt awful. He noticed the look on her face and quickly led her inside. "Hey now, I'll be alright."

"I don't want to miss your match Takeshi," she said as she plunked down on the mat. "But I can't ditch my grandfather. He's… I…" She fumbled for words. Eventually she gave up and hung her head. "I'm just really sorry."

Takeshi knelt before her and gripped her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay Mia. I get it."

He was going to fight Squalo, who was meant to be the Varia boss and she wouldn't be around to see him. He could get hurt or worse killed. While her friends would be fighting for their lives she would be sitting with her Nonnino having dinner like nothing was wrong. Pathetic. Useless. Weak. But she expected this didn't she? She once told Hayato how glad that he was around because she knew she wouldn't be able to help much in a fight. She knew how much of a burden she would be but it still felt awful no matter how much she tries to reason with herself.

Takeshi suddenly pulled her into a one-armed hug. He sighed into her hair tiredly. "Mou Mia, you're gonna turn Tsuna green with envy if you keep worrying about me like this."

She blushed and pulled herself away. Takeshi grinned mischievously at her. "Tsuna envious?" she let out a laugh. "Of what?"

"Of this!" She shrieked when he suddenly picked her up and bounced her in his arms. "There's nothing that can make a guy feel like winning than a pretty girl telling him to do his best. So, where's my 'do your best'?"

She gave him an unimpressed look which would have been unnerving if she wasn't blushing, Takeshi cocked his head to the side, seemingly thinking about something. "I've got a better idea!" he exclaimed. "Ne Mia, say 'Do your best onii-chan!' and make sure you say 'onii-chan' really cutely okay?"

"What?! Screw you baseball nut!" Her face was an impressive shade of red. She couldn't believe the nerve of this idiot. Takeshi just laughed at her. He bounced her in his arms again, startling her.

"Come ooonnn…" he whined. "If I'm gonna win this, you gotta say it!"

"B-B-But…"

"I thought I was like a brother to you?" he pouted. She wanted to bite her tongue. She did tell him that. He was also a few months older than her.

"F-Fine," she conceded at last, burying her face in her hands once more. Takeshi set her down and when she lowered her hands she found a phone awaiting to capture this embarrassing moment. She immediately went to grab it but Takeshi held it high where she couldn't reach it. She glared at him. "No," she flat-out denied him.

The grin never left his face. "Think of it as my good luck charm," he said but at her stubborn refusal he sighed and dropped his grin, disappointment showering his features. "Okay."

Mia hated it. First Fuuta now Takeshi. What was it with people today and guilt-tripping her? She groaned in frustration. "Fine!" she all but cried. "Just stop it with the face!"

Takeshi instantly brightened. He reminded her of a dog eagerly waiting to be fed. She let him take the video and instantly sought a corner to seriously rethink her life's decision. Meanwhile Takeshi was chortling with mirth as he watched it. He later patted her head and she looked up. He smiled down at her and she thought how befitting the role of Rain was for him. His easy going nature would be able to balance the high-rising tempers in their circle, including her own. If they lose him… she nearly had a panic attack with Hayato but for some reason, looking into his chestnut eyes, she could ease herself of the worry just a little bit.

Takeshi could take care of himself. She had to trust him with that.

* * *

Tsuna listened wordlessly as Mia talked to him on the phone. A sense of relief just seemed to stretch all across his nerves and he just lived in it. Somehow he felt it was safer for her to be away from the Varia. Unlike Mia though, he didn't forget about her Grandfather's arrival in Japan. He hadn't even met the man yet but already he had the strongest impression not to provoke the old general. He doesn't plan to and he hoped to the heavens he never has to.

"I understand. Try not to worry so much alright?" he told her.

She snorted. _"That's what I should be saying."_

"I'll hold the fort while you're gone," he promised her jokingly. He heard her chuckle from her end and his insides squirmed but not in a bad way. He wanted to tell her so much… it wasn't the right time yet. This much is enough for now.

_"I better get ready soon. Call me before you guys start the match alright?"_

"Don't worry, we won't leave you out."

After saying their goodbyes, an interloper decided to grace him with their irksome presence. The fox had been listening in on their conversation the whole time while standing two feet behind him. In some ways he still wanted to hurl the fox off a cliff but he was grateful for the lessons he learned so maybe he can act a bit nicer around him.

"Did the miss not ask for me?"

"She didn't know you were here," he replied, irritation quick to rise.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because you're staying with me today!" he snapped. Okay, nice was out of his hands.

The fox backed away, seemingly horrified. "Why… I never knew I was so interesting to you Master Decimo. Forgive me, I rather like girls."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. He wasn't… he _thought_ he was…? He started swearing incoherently in Italian. He was so done with this bastard! He let out a loud and frustrated snarl that had Basil, who was ten feet away from them, startled and dropping his weapon. He didn't bother looking at the fox in case he did something rash. He angrily stomped away but despite his angry outburst the fox stayed. He was rather quiet the whole way too. Tsuna preferred he stayed that way.

When they gathered once more at school, Tsuna found that he didn't have to tell the others about Mia. Takeshi beat him to it but he hardly seemed bothered by it.

"Did Mia visit you?" he asked.

"Yup!" Takeshi cheerfully replied. "She gave me an awesome good luck charm!"

"What are you waiting for Baseball idiot? Are you gonna show us or not?" Hayato said restlessly, curious as everyone else was. Takeshi waved them to be closer so they gathered around in a circle around him as he took out his phone. He played a video. In it, Mia was blushing like a cherry as she stared bashfully at the camera.

Slowly, in a sweet manner that was rare for her she said, "Do your best onii-chan!" Then she clapped her hands over her face and the video ended. There was silence for a few moments before Onii-san began roaring into the sky, so filled with envy was he.

"YAMAMOTO THAT'S REALLY UNFAIR! I WILL EXTREMELY GET KYOKO TO DO THAT FOR ME TOO! DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!"

With a sharp snap, Takeshi put his phone away. "Hahaha that would be great senpai but in terms of cuteness, Mia wins hands down."

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Maybe," Takeshi shrugged and laughed.

"Challenge accepted!"

In the back, Tsuna could hear Basil asking Dino if Mia and Takeshi were related which the older man replied with a perplexed no.

"T-That was…" Hayato said shakily then just as quickly became angry. Takeshi clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Maa, maa don't make such a scary face. I'm not the one who got a kiss from her!" At the reminder, the bomber quickly sobered. He looked away, unable to admit the baseball ace's claim. Tsuna meanwhile, merely pulled out his own phone.

"Ne Takeshi, can I have a copy of that?"

Unaware of the shenanigans going on between her boys, Mia turned to face her Nonnino as he stepped out of his hotel room. Weathered by age he was, he still possessed a large amount of vigor and offered his arm to her like the gentleman he was. Clad in a simple cream dress, she took his arm with a smile. Nero Matteis' eyes flickered once at her strange bracelet and bandaged arm before returning to his granddaughter's face.

"Did you have a nice flight Nonnino?" she asked him.

The old general smiled obscurely. "It was pleasant but not much compared to seeing you my dear."

* * *

**(1) "_Le c_œ_ur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.__" - _The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of. (Blaise Pascal)**

nice flight Nonnino?" she asked him.

The old general smiled obscurely. "It was pleasant but not much compared to seeing you my dear."

**The funnest scenes to write were the ones between Tsuna and Ian. Ian knows their feelings towards each other and doesn't hesitate to exploit that. **

**I know there wasn't much romance here but other than being a romance fic, it still is an AU. The whole story doesn't necessarily revolve entirely on Mia and Tsuna's love but for the sake of the readers who have been gnawing on their nails for the long awaited confession... well you won't have to wait that long. If you guys thought _this_ chapter was long, you won't _believe _how much I've planned for the next one. But in the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy the fluff between characters.**

**If there is one thing I regret not including in this chapter it would be more of the Varia. Frankly I wanted a bit more of an interaction between them and Mia but I thought it would be better to save that for when they go to Italy instead. That and a scene where Mia goes to the hospital to encounter Nana Sawada. There were things I wanted to address about her character which were rather negative but with the chapter being so long I decided to omit it instead as it didn't fit with the 'tone' I had going on. It's rather depressing and grim.**

**Hooray though for Mia's grandpa! I've been dying to write him in for so long! **

**ALSO! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**I'm currently thinking about another special chapter centered around gaming. I have a poll set up on my profile page. There are only two choices though on what game I'll be basing it on:**

**HARVEST MOON**

**or**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SKYWARD SWORD**

**Either which tickles my fancy so I hope that when I finally come around to writing this, readers would have decided then. If anyone has any questions, I'd be more than happy to answer them so without further ado...**

**I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT IF I WERE TO RECEIVE REVIEWS**

**LIKE REALLY**

**I WOULD DIE HAPPY**

**BUT NOT NOW**

**BECAUSE I STILL NEED TO WRITE**

**OR ELSE MY READERS WILL HAUNT ME IN THE AFTERLIFE**


	38. Dissipating the Illusion

**Wow, I've been cranking these long chapters out like machinery. Not gonna lie I can't wait to get back into the more lighthearted chapters. I wanted this chapter to go on a bit longer and cover the Cloud match but it was really getting long so I ended it after Mist. I wanna say thanks to the readers who reviewed the last chapter, some of you guys cracked me up! Because of that and every single reviewer who came before, I have an awesome surprise!**

**FANART WHOOO!**

**Flowers and thanks to Frost190! Or Miyako190 (as known in deviantart)! It's a really cute fanart. It had me in tears really when I saw it. Before I forget (because I always do), here's a link to it! **

** www . deviantart art /Mia-OC- and -Chrome- 604737587**

**Just delete the spaces in between. ****Remember to check out Frost's other works!**

**Also the poll is still open so I encourage anyone who wants another special chapter to vote on it while you still can. Its on my profile guys! Now with the important stuff over with, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Some mature stuff. **

* * *

Mia supposed that shouting Takeshi's name to her phone in the women's toilet wasn't the most sensible thing to do. Heads poked out from the stalls and a woman who just entered paused unsurely while holding the door open. As awesome as it felt to have made an idiot of herself, she couldn't deny feeling optimistic for Takeshi's match. It probably was thanks to Tsuna's firm belief that their friend would be fine and that she was included in the circle even if she wasn't physically there.

Ignoring the strange looks that were being sent her way, she walked back to their table where her Nonnino was examining the menu. For an old veteran, her grandfather was the picture of health. His tanned wrinkled skin betrayed his age but his eyes were as clear as ever as he vigorously searched the menu. Man that's some intense choice-making right there.

"Have you decided on something Nonnino?"

"Ah yes Mia." He set the menu down. "Could you read these for me? I don't understand Japanese." He let out hearty laugh at the look on her face. She joined him good-naturedly and explained to him the menu. Dinner was nicer than she thought. Such was she in a good mood that it was surprisingly easy to tell her Nonnino all about her friends and her life in Japan. For a while, the rings were put out of her mind.

"I know Pa said that you would be visiting but Nonnino, why did you come to Japan?" she asked curiously when she ran out of topics to talk about.

Nero Matteis wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering, "Hasn't your father told you anything?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "Not surprising Nicolas wouldn't. Well, I am here for a business transaction."

"A business transaction? What sorts?" She wasn't aware her Nonnino _had_ business trips given his age.

His smile became wicked and her heart jumped in excitement. She knew that look. It meant he was going to tell her something that her Pa wouldn't like. "My dear, your grandfather has a hobby for collecting rare, antique weapons. I could spend my time on the family farm, growing crops until I my knees give out but where would the fun be in that?" She couldn't contain her grin. No, she imagined that he wouldn't. "Your father often comes across such things. Despite disapproving of my hoarding – as he calls it - he _does_ have some sort of appreciation."

"Wow." And here she thought she knew almost everything about her family.

He nodded, sipping from his glass. "Indeed. Half of my collection is thanks to your father and he finds the most _curious_ types of weaponry I have ever seen. Though he has no interest over the items themselves, he seems to deem their history more important. I don't know how to feel about that."

"Like a dog being fed scraps?" she suggested.

"I like to think that my son is giving me gifts – not scraps."

She giggled at his disgruntled frown. She was really enjoying this. She never asked anything personal of her Pa – too afraid it might set him off – so when she did find something new about him, she tucked that piece of information close to her heart. Little by little, Mia would get to know more about the man that was her father. She just wished she could learn more about her Mama too but no one knew her better than her Pa and she dared not ask.

"So have you found yourself a sweetheart yet?" She jumped in her seat, the tips of her ears fizzling with heat.

"W-What?" she spluttered. Her Nonnino's eyes were sparkling with knowing mirth. She remembered him asking a very similar question before. Had he known then? If so, this was a hundred times more embarrassing. But then she shouldn't be surprised. He always had a knack for figuring her out better than she could do so herself. So she sighed and fought the urge to drop her head into her plate. She mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that my dear?"

"I just have someone I like. That's all," she said a little clearly but still small in volume.

"Why sound ashamed?" he asked her gently. She looked up to see him genuinely concerned. Somehow everything that had been bearing down on her shoulders became lighter. There was no one, not even Tsuna, who understood her better than her Nonnino. He always took her seriously, no matter how silly or hopeless it was. Looking into eyes so much like her own, how could she not answer him truthfully?

"Well… he already has this girl he's pinning on. He has the crush bad," she said, training her eyes on her glass. Just because she trusted her Nonnino not to laugh at her didn't mean she wanted to see his reaction – if he had one. She wouldn't know. He had at least eighty years of experience over his facial muscles.

"And?" he pressed kindly.

"And… well… must I say it?" The look she got was yes, she had to. If there was one thing about her Nonnino she wished he wouldn't do is his persistence to drag the experience out of her so that she would 'learn' from it. He wouldn't impart any wise words if she didn't which she sorely needed at the moment. Other girls would be getting relationship advice from other girls or their mom but she didn't have one and the only girl friend she had had a complicated spiritual relationship with a nefarious pineapple.

"Look at me Mia." Unwillingly but found that she couldn't disobey, she lifted her head. "And?"

"And… It's just that he might not like me back," she finished slowly. Each word that came out left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Back in my day, ladies were the ones being chased," he huffed.

She chuckled a bit. "Times changed."

"_Infatti_. But my dear, you forget what I've taught you." She frowned, not able to recall a single thing to mind. This was the first time she had asked of the sorts. "Fear is not an excuse to venture into the unknown. Whether in war or discovery, love is no different."

She wanted to speak out loud in her defense that she wasn't afraid lest of all love but the words never left her tongue. If she said anything after that it would have made her look like a petulant child. How did the conversation even got here anyway? She had long ago decided to push that aside in favor for more serious things – like helping her friends any way she can from getting murdered by a group of assassins, dealing with the Order and ultimately Tsuna. Because that's where everything ends and begins again, with the boy she met almost by fate. In an attempt to swerve things her way, she said instead with a small sigh, "Nonnino, can I ask you something else?"

Maybe he sensed the change in her but his eyes took on a more distinct form. If she looked any closer she probably would be able to count the shades of blue. "What would that be dear?" he asked her calmly.

Where to start… her mind raced to put the question together. "Have you ever made… allies with people you don't trust?" She waited with bated breath as her Nonnino considered her question. He probably would ask her why but he didn't. He never did. That was his way of teaching.

He gave her a careful look-over. "More than on one occasion Mia," his voice was gruff when he replied.

"But how do you deal with them?" she was pushing it, she knew but he hardly seemed perturbed by her questioning. It wasn't surprising, given how inquisitive she was when she was a child.

He placed his hands on the table. They were large and wrinkled but they bore scars from the war. She wondered how he got them but never asked. Everybody had their scars, it wasn't her place to ask. "It becomes a matter of waiting then to see who betrays who first." Something inside her shivered at the cold but understandable words. But she wasn't the least surprised by it. She had always suspected Ian and what happened last night, after the Storm match, she caught a glimpse of his old fury that she had gotten very intimately acquainted with. What had he said?

_Wrath isn't an emotion you can just shake off. It's there… simmering in the darkest pits of his heart._

She had a feeling that he wasn't speaking from knowledge.

Everything that they had until now, she wondered if all that was an act. If that were true, he was even more dangerous than she thought. It seemed she wasn't the only liar hiding in their midst. At the very least, she managed to hold on to something firm and that helped immensely. She didn't like it when things would spire out of her control so having this bit of information helped her stand on equal ground with him.

She fell silent, her mind churning in deep speculation. So deep she was in her thoughts she hadn't realized that her Nonnino went on to order dessert and was enjoying himself rather fondly with his white chocolate and passion fruit mousse. He was halfway through his dessert when she realized that she hadn't touched her dessert even though it had been sitting in front of her the whole time.

"I enjoy our talks Mia – why stop now?" he asked her cordially. "I'm sure you have many more questions for me."

"Uh… um… right, sorry. It's just that…" Just that what? She was worried of how such a power came to develop in her friend? If Ian thought the flames of Wrath to be important then it's something to worry about. Flames react to emotion and it could just be possible that something different could manifest from it. This was just her theory but with nothing to disprove of it, she could go on forward with confidence but she lacked information to back it up so before she could make her move, she needed to be sure first and for that to happen, she needed to begin with the fundamentals.

"There is no need to rush dear if I may suggest, you _must_ try this." Her Nonnino tapped his glass, smiling at her knowingly. "Food for your thoughts."

The little tidbits of wisdom over small things made her laugh. That didn't mean he wasn't right though. Once the cool mousse touched her tongue, she relaxed not having realized how stiff she had been. She savored the flavor, her thoughts slowing down to a tranquil stream.

"Better?" he asked her.

Lowering her spoon she looked right back at her Nonnino with clearer eyes. "Yes sir."

* * *

They all stood in shocked dead silence.

The only sound that was heard was the aggressive lapping of water inside the building and Takeshi's frustrated growls over his failure. He won the match but they all felt his defeat. Their friend hadn't wanted to kill his opponent but to beat him only yet Squalo… the waters were tainted red around Takeshi and all Tsuna could think about was why his friend looked so devastated.

They won and a member of the Varia was gone.

Why was he so affected by it? These people are trying to _kill _them. If they die on their own accord, then they shouldn't be so distressed by it. So why Takeshi?

"He shouldn't be upset," the cold and heartless words tumbled from his mouth without thinking. Tsuna didn't realize it even came from him until he felt every single person's eyes on him.

"Tenth…?" Came Hayato's unsure inquiry.

A force similar to a truck slammed into him when he finally registered the otherworldly words that came from him and his hand came up to cover his mouth as if he could have stopped it. But the damage had been done. His friends, his allies were staring at him with varying degrees of disbelief. Guilt consumed him. How could he have s_aid _such a thing? It was true Squalo was a threat that if given the chance, wouldn't spare them if given the opportunity but did that mean that his death should be brushed aside like it was nothing?

What was _wrong _with him?

He couldn't take it and stormed away from them and sought a dark corner at the edge of school. A place befitting his mood. He rubbed his hands into his face, trying to understand where those thoughts came from. This wasn't like him. Someone still _died_. Enemy or not, nobody deserved to go that way. Nobody.

_He deserved it._ A voice said darkly inside his head. _They all do._

These people came here with an intention to kill them. They hurt his friends, especially Mia and Lambo. He hated them. Hated them with deep-rooted passion. So why shouldn't he wish ill-will against them? Why should he care?

_Because it's not you._ A smaller, softer voice said but it was too faint for him.

"Master Decimo." He jumped and whipped around. The fox did not react to his jittery manner. "The next match is to be Mist," he announced dutifully. Tsuna wanted to ask why he was the only one who approached him but remembered the looks he was given, including the heavy-laden gaze of his tutor. They were unsettled by his words. He couldn't blame them for that.

"Mist." He licked his lips. He still didn't know who his Guardian was. Reborn knew of course but he never actually asked the hitman. He was too focused with his training then. But since the hitman wasn't perturbed in the slightest, it meant that whoever his Mist Guardian was, they could be trusted. "Right, thanks for telling me."

"Do you know who it is?" The fox asked him.

His eyes narrowed. "Do _you_ know?" he returned but had the sneaking suspicion that the fox knew.

"Indefinitely," the fox responded vaguely. "I may know a great number of things but the identity of your Mist Guardian lies with the miss. Only she can tell you."

A memory sprung up of the past days. When the rings were being handed out to his chosen Guardians, Reborn said that Mia knew what to do. That could have been the ring right? Shortly after Mia had given him an impish smile when she said 'surprise' but there was also a hint of uneasiness in her eyes that suggested that he might not like it. Could this be the 'surprise' that she was talking about? He didn't know. He could ask Reborn but had a feeling that his tutor won't answer him. But _who _could it be? Curiosity began to eat at him. For some reason and probably the first time, he actually _doubted_ Mia. What other person out there could possibly be his Mist?

He remembered, when they were discussing this that he expressed that he didn't want her to be a Guardian which she snorted at.

"Do I look like Guardian material?" she asked him, her eyes dancing with the mere thought of it. "Nah, I'm better off doing the back stage work."

He believed her then but he felt unsure of it now. He hoped that it wasn't her. His eyes flickered to his silent companion. Mia called him her contact. Could it be possible that _he_ was his Mist? God he hoped not. They may have settled in a tolerable relationship but Tsuna couldn't brush off the feeling of familiarity and the large amount of dislike towards the fox.

"However," the fox drew him out of his thoughts. The young don glanced at his companion skeptically. "I do believe that the miss is meddling where she shouldn't."

Worry and frustration slowly began to build inside him. "What do you mean?" What did Mia get herself into _this_ time?

The fox took a step closer to him. His whisper evoked dread. "A dangerous gamble has been made Master Decimo. The miss believes that the good far outweighs the bad and ignores the consequences."

"What?" he gasped and grabbed the fox's coat to pulled him down. "What. Did. She. Do?" he asked, each word rising as his panic grew.

But the fox never lost his composure and studied him with infuriating calmness. "How is it that you do not know?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. "Does she not tell you anything?" The question struck him deep and he shoved the fox away. He never knows because Mia _never _tells him anything. To make it worse, the fox had to rub salt on the old wound. "I thought that the two of you were close. I guess I was wrong."

Tsuna gritted his teeth, his lithe body trembling with emotions he had been turning a blind eye to all this time. Over and over he had asked her to _trust_ him… why was it so hard for her to do that for him? But if she can't tell him… why did the fox know? He slowly looked at other, who had gone oddly quiet, as if he was expecting him to ask something and Tsuna realized, a moment after, that Mia had confided in _him_. A complete _stranger_. Hurt, bitterness and betrayal didn't even cover it.

"She told you." It wasn't a question and the damn fox didn't even bother denying it. His Intuition spiked warningly but he ignored the sharp needles digging into his brain as his anger overshadowed everything else. "Why?"

The fox straightened his coat and glanced towards him. The slits in his mask glinted emerald green. "You can say that… we have peculiar bond. She can't help but share the strangest things with me."

He was too wired to have been able to sense the lie. "What is your relationship with her?" He demanded unreasonably but damn everything he wanted to know _why_.

The fox sighed in sympathy at him which made him flare. "I feel quite sorry for you Master Decimo… even though I'm the one wearing a mask it seems that I'm not the only one who has them." Tsuna turned rigid when he felt the fox clap a hand on his shoulder. The fox leaned down and spoke quietly to him, "If you would like to know the truth I suggest you ask the miss. Beware though, for the truth can be quite ugly." With one final pat, the fox walked away from him, leaving him frozen on the spot and a great deal of uneasiness. He quickly turned around though but the fox had disappeared without a single trace. Not a hair or even the sound of his boots. He was gone.

Deciding not to stay any longer and worry his friends, he headed towards the school gates. By then his anger had faded to a dull echo but it was there, waiting to be reignited. When his friends appeared he apologized to them for his out of character moment. None of them had taken it seriously and laughed it off to his immense relief. They thought his nerves just got to him and Tsuna went along with it, smiling shyly but through all that there was one person who saw what he really felt.

Reborn did not question him but his heavy gaze spoke volumes.

But Tsuna didn't care. He really couldn't.

* * *

Mia scoured the Vongola documents in her apartment, searching and looking up on Secondo's history. After her talk with her Nonnino, she immediately came here after – dress and all – to find _anything_ useful. As she was riffling through several papers, she had her phone wedged between her ear and shoulder, making a quick call to Tsuna so he wouldn't worry. But as she relayed her message, Tsuna had seemed detached and she wondered about that because to her immense joy and relief, Takeshi had won. But she didn't dwell over his weirdness and chalked it off to him being nervous for the next match. She didn't blame him concerning that she hadn't told him about Chrome and Mukuro. She was nervous too but she had complete faith in – well not Mukuro – but in Chrome – and by extension, the pineapple's – skills.

She just hoped he won't flip out.

On a side note, she wondered what Ian had been doing while she was gone. She hadn't seen him the whole day either and it worried her. She couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason why but there was something about the way their talk went that bothered her. Ian was planning something, she was sure of that but didn't know what it was. Not knowing where he was and what he was doing… it unnerved her.

As the night wore one, Mia found what little she could find. She gathered a small collection of papers in relation to her search. Little as it may be, it was enough. It won't back her idea much without something on Xanxus but it was enough to support it.

She had researched all about Secondo. There wasn't much about the First before he founded the Vongola but Secondo had plenty on him. Primo and Secondo were cousins, that much was well-known already but what few knew was that Secondo, Ricardo, had been raised in a rich and powerful family in comparison to his bastard cousin Giotto who had been abandoned in an orphanage ever since he was just a baby. However, Ricardo was the youngest of twelve children.

'Utterly deprave' didn't even cover the treatment for the children. In a family where power was what mattered, the household that Ricardo had grown up in was cold and merciless. It was like the survival of the fittest. The family was painted to be cruel and dreadful – which really helps when you want to build a reputation on death and strife – but if there was anything that she knew well about history, is that there was never one version of it and that sometimes, a few things are omitted. His older siblings were accomplished and being the youngest, that surely had to have a lot of pressure. Other than his older by a year sister, ironically the one family member that _did_ care was Giotto and by then he had already established the Vongola but by the time the First had taken the young Ricardo under his wing, the damage had already been done.

Ricardo had no qualms over murdering his own father and older brothers in revenge many years later when he had become a young man. The reasoning behind it was unknown but Mia suspected it had to do with Ricardo's favorite sister that gone missing recently around that time. She had found a letter written by the First to Ricardo about it but the man's writing was so damn narrow, the cursive looked like squiggles. But she managed to read it anyway. Its contents saying things like he shouldn't let hate dictate his actions and would only bring him misery... but if history hadn't made it obvious enough, Ricardo ignored his older cousin's advice. Men and women who stood in his way were killed without mercy, just as how his father once did.

She imagined a young boy who only had his sister to look out for him, unaware of the harshness surrounding his family until the cruel truth bit him as he tried to seek out affection as children always do. The struggle to compete with his older siblings, seeking for approval but always being overshadowed by his older brothers, to be criticized and made inferior… She wasn't surprised how he came to be when he grew into adulthood.

She knew she might be reaching out a little bit, making it more dramatic than it was but you can never truly know. One thing that was for certain was that Ricardo wanted to be respected and earned so through blood and strife. He wanted _power. _He wanted the world to grovel beneath his feet. But what set him down this path was the loss of his sister.

She didn't need personal documentation to figure it out. Among the other eleven siblings, his sister, Lucy, had the least amount of information on. It could be that she hadn't done anything remarkable or perhaps anything concerning her memory had been struck out of history through grief. She had disappeared shortly around the time Ricardo was teetering on the edge of a knife. Ricardo wasn't perfect. He wasn't a good man but he wasn't evil or particularly cruel in the least. He was just a very moody person. But when Lucy died that's when things turned a darker turn and he became the man that the Mafia would sooner learn to respect or die.

By then, the First had abdicated his position to pursue a life in Japan and Secondo came to be.

When she was done piecing together the tale, she sat back and drew her knees to her chest. It played out like some dark Shakespearian drama and it saddened her because while she didn't agree, she _understood_ where he was coming from. Love was both a blessing and a curse. If it was a curse, it could destroy you or everything around you.

His ability to wield Flames started around the time he met the First. Maybe the man taught him maybe not, Mia didn't know but it was clear that his Flame had turned out to be the Flames of Wrath. She knew that Flames responded to emotion but she believed them something _more_ than just a window to a person's heart. It was a testament of the hardships that he had suffered.

She slowly began to pick and sort the papers back. After searching for hours, her legs were sore. She took a shower shortly after. Glancing at her alarm clock at her bedside table, it read three-fourteen in the morning. Mia didn't feel like sleeping. As she sat down on her bed, it struck her how much she missed her bedroom and her apartment. It was her fortress of solitude. A place where she could keep to herself without being disturbed. Tsuna's home was nice but loud and she missed the silence that her own place offered.

But after twenty minutes of letting the information sink in, she got up and dressed into her uniform and set out to the hospital. She hadn't had time to visit Lambo lately which made her feel quite guilty. Visiting hours were over in Namimori Hospital but being the unofficial secretary to Hibari Kyoya had its perks. The receptionist barely troubled her when she strode past. None of the staff that were awake even wanted to look her in the eye. Well, she must have left a real left impression on them when Tsuna had been here after that time in Death Mountain.

When she went into the hospital room, she saw Nana Sawada fast asleep with her head in her arms on the edge of the bed. Her heavy, blue eyes swept towards the small child who lied peacefully in his sheets. She approached Lambo and brushed his hair back, her eyes pricked. This was wrong and there was no one to blame for it but herself. Tsuna had disagreed but it was her who hesitantly pushed it that Lambo could have made a fine Guardian.

First Chrome then Lambo.

She led them into these roles that weren't meant for people who were so young.

But the hardest and most painful one of all was Tsuna.

_She_ was the one who encouraged him and if this darkens his heart, Mia would never forgive herself. If she was right, if Tsuna tips over into darkness like Ricardo did, he'll be changed. Forever. The Flames of Wrath weren't flames born out of hate for the world – they were born from the suffering that the world has inflicted. It was their way of protecting themselves. Tsuna had been oppressed and treated less before she met him. She wouldn't be surprised if he harbored deep resentment for the way he was treated. As for Xanxus… not everyone was born evil. Surely Xanxus had his own tale to tell but with the way things were going, he was past the point of forgiveness.

Her eyes wandered up and saw small hand-sewn dolls hanging on the rails of the bed. It was Tsuna and the other boys, she saw, with a hint of fondness. There was even one of her.

"Mia-chan?" Nana Sawada rapidly blinked as she tried to focus on her.

"Aunty," Mia responded calmly. "Sorry for the late night intrusion."

"Oh, it's nothing at all!" Nana stood up to get a chair for her but Mia quickly but politely refused it.

She smiled. "I won't stay long." She glanced back at the dolls. "Where did these come from?" she asked.

"Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan came by today. They wanted to surround Lambo-kun with friends." Her heart twisted bitterly but at the same time she was grateful. People don't always realize it but the little things _do_ matter and she was grateful that Kyoko and Haru were here when she and Tsuna were not.

Nana sunk back in her seat, her expression uncommonly worried. "Mia-chan… whatever in the world is Tsu-kun doing?" She sounded so helpless, so lost, Mia felt sorry for her. If this was how Nana reacts to their deception then she didn't want to see the woman when the truth was laid bare to see. She made her way around the bed to put her hands comfortingly on the older woman's shoulders. Looking deep into dark-chocolate pools, she was painfully reminded of her son. She pushed those feelings back as she conveyed her assurance in a smile.

"Aunty, no matter what happens. You have to trust in him." The clarity of sincerity in her words blew the older woman away. Nana's brown eyes were wide but she hung upon every word that she uttered. Mia was beginning to become uncomfortable at the staring and pulled back. However Nana clung to her wrists, her brows knitting together in worry.

"I trust Tsu-kun Mia-chan. You have my promise but please, take care of yourself. Your father…" Mia froze before pulling her hands free. She stared at the woman. She _never_ expected _that_. She could just imagine the look of horror or hate in her Pa's eyes if he ever found out. What if he decides to take her away from it all? Lock her up in some asylum or something or worse… hate her? Lord knows she knew he was capable of that.

"I'll be okay," she managed to say mechanically. She will be. She has to be.

Nana looked heartbroken at her reply. Mia wanted nothing more than to leave. "Mia-chan," Nana approached her carefully.

Mia forced a clamp over her emotions and her entire being went cold. "Everything will be alright Aunty," she said and fled from the room, unable to look the woman in the eye, afraid that she would see her for what she really was.

Just a girl.

* * *

She grabbed her bag from Tsuna's house and went to school early, not wanting to run in with anyone. School hadn't even opened yet but she walked in anyway and hid where she knew she wouldn't be bothered until it was time for school – the library.

There she spent her time preoccupying herself to writing notes. She wanted to be focused on _anything_ that didn't concern the mafia, her friends or her family. She wanted something _normal_.

When light began to creep in through the windows, Mia was leaning against her chair, her notes for Sasagawa Ryohei completed. She had her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. She was meditating for a different reason. She found, with delight, that mediation well… wasn't exactly fun but it eased her frizzled nerves. It was a little while later when she was drawn out of it when her name was called.

"Yes?" she opened her eyes slowly.

Standing beside her, looking more than a little nervous was Sasagawa Kyoko. Being the object of Tsuna's affection and an all-around perfect angel, someone might as well have driven a knife into her eyes. Kyoko was _not_ a welcome sight for her and her already depressing mood but she could hardly fault the girl for things that happened that was outside of her control. So she plastered on a pleasant but tired smile for her.

"Mia-chan, do you feel alright? Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

Mia let out a short laugh without humor. "Trust me Kyoko-san, this is how I always look in the morning." Kyoko nodded and stared down on her shoes, wringing her hands nervously. Mia waited for her to say something. Kyoko couldn't have been here only to talk about her health.

"Um… H-How is Tsuna-kun lately? I haven't seen him much what with the tournament and everything."

Ah, there it was.

"He's okay," she replied simply. What other answer was there to give?

"I-I see…" Kyoko trailed away downheartedly.

Mia wanted to groan but held it in. Kyoko didn't mean to annoy her, she just was. As much as her feelings pained her, they were beginning to be a distraction for her that she just didn't have the luxury to have at the moment. Sometimes she wished she was like Hibari – hardcore right down to the very cell. But… she glanced sideways at the girl who looked like her puppy was taken away from her and repressed a sigh.

Mia wanted to comfort her, tell her that Tsuna would find her concern appreciated but held her tongue. She promised herself to let go of her feelings but that didn't mean she would encourage another girl to take her friend. If Kyoko really liked Tsuna, she would have to _earn_ her best friend's affection _without_ help from her. If they do manage to get together… well… she'll deal with it when the time comes.

She stood up and started packing her things away. Taking the notes that she had finished just a while ago, she handed these to Kyoko. "These are for your brother. Will you give it to him? I might not have time to do it myself."

Kyoko took them curiously. "What are these for? Are these notes?"

Mia wanted to tell her that her brother was an idiot and that she wasn't that much different in that aspect but felt it was too rude to say. Kyoko wasn't an idiot – oh no – she was just an airhead. What kind of person believes in Reborn's crap anyway? Other than Takeshi of course – he was in his own category of idiocy.

Ugh. She can be such a bitch when she was cranky.

"It's for your brother's finals next week. His sensei asked me to tutor him or else he'll be held back a year. These should be able to help him. Until the tournament is over I won't be able to have him to sit still long enough to learn all this. Until then, I hope he would review these." She shouldered her bag and headed towards the exit when Kyoko suddenly stopped her.

"Mia-chan!" Mia turned around and Kyoko was staring at her in shock. "These – these notes…"

She waved it off. "Thanks for taking it to him and also… thanks a lot. You and Haru both. Thank you," she said over her shoulder and quickly left the library. Even when students were filing in their classrooms, Mia only went inside hers just as class was about to begin and paused when she noticed that one of her three friends was missing. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen. Hayato and Takeshi were there, the latter sporting some injuries and an eye patch.

He was absent and probably for good reason but it didn't stop the uneasiness from growing. Something about this was wrong. She couldn't tear her eyes from Tsuna's empty seat without feeling like an icy worm had crawled into her gut but surely there wasn't anything to worry about right? Tsuna was with Reborn and Hayato and Takeshi didn't seem all too concerned. They were more worried about the mysterious Mist Guardian. Mia didn't tell them. She wouldn't want her 'surprise' ruined. But the bad feeling may have something to do with what she had uncovered in the past hours.

She wanted to find Ian. It unnerved her that he wasn't around. Not a single hint of his presence. She had gotten so used to him being her shadow but ever since their little spat, Ian had stopped. He worried her because of what he could do and being the only one who knew how dangerous he could be, she had to keep an eye on him. But where would she even begin to look?

Mia kept expecting the worse to happen. Her fingers tapped nervously against her desk, she kept biting her lip and she couldn't focus ten seconds on the board in front without her thoughts being drawn back to Ian. She fretted for hours. After school she spent her time looking for him before anybody could have stopped her. Before the sun had set she was wandering the park, one of the few places that he haunted. He wasn't there even when she called out for him discreetly. She scowled. What happened to 'at her call he'll be there'? Time was wasting and when darkness fell she had no choice but to go back to school for the next match. To her shock, Ian was there, standing behind a very sullen and scowling Tsuna. Blood drained from her face when she saw him and she went cold all over. Ian was the first to notice her and his mask whipped towards her direction. Somehow she _knew_ he was smirking underneath that mask and it infuriated her. She marched right towards him, past Tsuna, her fists clenched to her sides until she was standing toe to toe with him.

Ian coolly looked down her while she tried to incinerate him with her gaze alone.

"Where were you?" she asked him, her voice tight.

Ian chuckled lightly. "Did you miss me?"

She ignored it. "What were you doing all this time?" Mia demanded, unaware of Tsuna's strange behavior.

Ian shook his head slowly, humor coloring his tone as he said, "You're starting to sound like a clingy girlfriend. Not that I mind."

She was going to retort with a vicious comment when she was pulled back harshly away from Ian. Everybody had gone silent around them. Tsuna's grip on her wrist was like a vice and his eyes were dark. Mia got chills from the way he looked at her but he wasn't angry at her… or maybe he _was _angry with her but he was even more so towards Ian. If Ian had been a lesser man he would have run for the hills with the way Tsuna was looking at him. Mia would have thought Tsuna really could have turned Ian into a pile of ash if he can.

"He was with me," he informed Mia rather coldly. "Really annoying actually." Dread ate at her guts. Ian had been with _Tsuna_? Her eyes quickly roamed his form for any sign of _something_ but Tsuna was physically in top form. Even though his grip on her was tight, it wasn't so hard that he was hurting her. In fact, he seemed really irritated.

"I can imagine," she said faintly and Tsuna let her go. He was still glaring at Ian, a warning in his eyes that she couldn't understand. Her gaze kept shifting between the two wondering what on earth happened. Could Tsuna have found out Ian's identity? She wondered fearfully for one minute. That wasn't possible! She quickly denied. Ian wouldn't be walking around like the jackass he was if Tsuna did.

"Discord among yourselves? Shishishi not that we're complaining." Their opponents had shown up. Belphegor waved a bandaged arm at them, the Storm ring glinting provocatively. Hayato made a sound, frustrated but didn't retaliate. Levi was giving them a curdling look which just served to make him even more butt ugly. Xanxus was there but what held her attention was the silent baby that was floating in front of them. Mammon. The Arcobaleno who was going to be Chrome's opponent.

"Why didn't your pacifier glow Reborn?" she asked. "I thought they were supposed to when one of you was nearby?"

"I'd like to know myself." Reborn said from Takeshi's shoulder. "Where's the Mist guardian?"

"They'll be here," she guaranteed. "And thanks Reborn, for helping me sort out some of the things to work out."

"Negotiation wasn't easy Mia. Next time I'm letting _you _handle it." Mia grimaced but accepted it. It wasn't long when the doors to the gym opened and Ken and Chikusa appeared. As expected, there were many who were against seeing them, Hayato being the loudest but the protests died away when Chrome showed up from behind them wearing a dark trench coat.

Mia raised an eyebrow at the dramatic display when her friend revealed herself. That was definitely Mukuro working through her.

"Mia, what is this? Who is she?" Tsuna asked her, his face laced with confusion. She was slightly relieved that the darkness has left his features. For the moment at least. "I-Is that Mukuro…?"

"Tenth, that _is_ Mukuro! The trident, the eye patch… even the hair style! It's him alright!" Hayato accused. Mia choked at the hair part. She had to admit, Chrome bore a coincidental appearance to Mukuro. When Chrome saw her, Mia rushed to greet the girl in a hug. Mia turned back towards her friends, all who wore the same stunned expressions.

"Guys, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Chrome Dokuro." Mia carefully watched their expressions go from shock to unsure. Hayato approached her.

"My Lady, this has to be a misunderstanding. Surely that has to be Mukuro?"

Mia was going to speak up in defense but it was Tsuna who surprisingly spoke up. "She's not Mukuro Hayato." He had said with the most perplexed expression yet his tone was full of certainty. With that, all of the bomber's objections died off. Hayato wouldn't argue when Tsuna says so. Mia wondered how Tsuna would feel when he finds out that Mukuro really is his Guardian. Chrome brightened and Mia was relieved that the girl wasn't rejected by Tsuna. She went forward to Tsuna and boldly kissed his cheek.

There were several reactions and most were surprised. Hayato seemed adamant to blow Chrome up but Takeshi held him back. Tsuna blushed a bit but stared at the girl like he was trying to figure out who she was. Maybe he was. Meanwhile she felt put out over the affectionate display. Hayato's protests came back until it got to the point where Ken and Chikusa were rearing up for a fight. Chrome had stopped them and Mia held Hayato back.

"Boss, am I unfit to be your Guardian?" She asked Tsuna. "If you don't want to, I'll obey." It was strange seeing this subservient attitude from her friend but Mia didn't try to interfere. She may have chosen Mukuro (and Chrome) to be his Guardian but the decision lies with Tsuna if he wanted them.

"Is this your surprise?" Tsuna turned to her.

Mia nodded. "Chrome is the only person I know who can fight as your Mist Guardian."

Tsuna frowned, like he couldn't quite believe her. She knew all of this was shifty. The Kokuyo gang, Chrome's appearance… they all suspected Mukuro and she didn't blame them for it. Hayato looked gob smacked.

"My Lady… you _chose_ her?"

Mia turned to her friend. Hayato would probably be the hardest to get along with Chrome. She needed to fix that. That is, _if_ Tsuna accepts her. "I did Hayato, for good reason. I trust her."

Tsuna studied his Mist. "Mia trusts you… if she does, then I will." Tsuna looked to her and Mia felt warm when his chocolate-brown eyes focused on her longer than they should have. Hayato swallowed his protests, hopefully for good. He couldn't go against the two of them. Chrome sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Chrome said earnestly. Her single eye wandered to the only one hanging at the back and froze.

Ken noticed. "What's wrong byon?" Ken asked her. Chrome shot a fearful glance towards Mia and Mia remembered that she never told Chrome that Ian was there. Mia pulled the girl to her side as she led them towards the center. Sasagawa-senpai was crying out for a circle which Chrome politely declined.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Chrome whispered to her.

"Don't worry," she tried to assure her friend. "He comes as a…. friend to the Vongola."

Chrome gave her a long and concerned look. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Mia-san… he hates you." Did he? He wouldn't have been flirting or teasing her if he did. But Chrome looked genuinely worried. Ian can't have been too fond of her after what happened between them but surely he doesn't hate her _that_ _bad _right? Mia wanted to ask more but they had reached the center.

Mia relented. "Alright, let's talk about this later but for now good luck and don't try to get yourself killed."

"Why would I want to do that?" Chrome curiously wondered. Mia gave her friend a flat look.

"At the first sign of serious trouble, _forfeit_. I don't care if we lose, I am not about to lose you."

Chrome blinked at her, honestly touched. Mia didn't care if it sounded cheesy. She was serious. Chrome nodded. The Cervello then asked impatiently if they could start the match now. Mia made a face at them. With one last look at each other, Mia went back to stand with the others.

"Mia, what were you two talking about?" Tsuna asked her quietly.

"The usual stuff – don't be like Hayato. That's what I basically told her."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll do something unspeakably horrible to her."

The whole gymnasium flared up as Chrome released an impressive illusion of the earth collapsing. Tsuna and Mia continued their muted exchange even if the others were losing themselves in the illusion. Sasagawa-senpai was screaming and trying to swim towards the edge of a large piece of rock. Hayato was clinging to Taeshi's leg.

"Where did you even _find_ her?" Tsuna asked as they seemingly appeared not to be affected by the illusion. Mia wanted to frown because Tsuna made it look easy ignoring the illusion. She was focusing really hard on Chrome so that she wouldn't be swept away. She was barely managing to keep herself out of it.

"Tokyo," she answered simply and tensed as Chrome suddenly cried out. Blue tentacles that came from underneath Mammon's hood wrapped around Chrome's body, choking the life out of her. Suddenly it wasn't Chrome that was in its grasp but a container filled with basketballs. A fight between illusionists was incredibly confusing and disorienting. It was hard to keep up. Chrome floated down safely ways away from the tentacle-sprouting baby. The tentacles retreated, becoming toilet paper that rolled back underneath Mammon's cloak.

Seeing as that his opponent wasn't an ordinary illusionist, Mammon returned to the ground. There was a clinking sound as small chains clattered on the floor from underneath his cloak. Reborn and Colonello's pacifiers glowed. Compared to the time she had been captured and now, the difference was obvious that Mammon had been using the chains to conceal himself from the others. It was only after Mammon revealed himself as the Arcobaleno Viper that Reborn and Colonello were sure of his identity.

Mia wondered how they could not recognize one of their own when it was a talking _baby_ like themselves. Surely there wasn't that many talking babies and she had outright told them too. She didn't bother calling them out of it, too focused on the battle before her. Mammon's pet frog had turned into a halo of white and bright yellow scales that never stopped spinning above his head. Mia felt a surge of energy emanating from the flying felt it too and went to attack. Mia admired how quickly the girl had learned. Chrome attacked with sharp jabs and thrusts, handling her trident with the fluidity of a master fencer. She backed Mammon into a spot where she summoned a knot of snakes to drop on him.

It was obvious to their group how eerily similar to Mukuro she was. She could practically feel the unsaid question on her back. "I know what you guys are thinking." Her friends looked to her. "But Chrome isn't Mukuro. He taught her those skills."

"Mia… just _who _is she?" Tsuna asked her. "I look at her and sometimes she gives me the feeling of… well Mukuro but I know she's her own person."

"It's a long story."

Mammon blasted the snakes away, the force driving Chrome back but she quickly got back to position. She summoned columns of fire that engulfed her opponent but Mammon countered by freezing everything. Mia's teeth was clattering as she hugged herself for warmth, the others seeking heat similarly. Tsuna was surprisingly caught in it as well as he shivered. An illusionist's battle was unlike anything they have ever seen. It was almost like a battle of magic. Ice froze Chrome's legs in place and with a twirl of Mammon's finger, she was sent flying and crashed against an icy pillar. The ice, the cold, it was all gone as Chrome fell, the trident falling out of her hands.

She desperately grasped the trident and Mia knew her friend made a mistake. Mammon had noticed it and raised a hand.

"No…" Chrome held her trident. "No!" she cried as Mammon's fingers curled into a fist. The trident shattered into pieces. There was one moment of horror on her face before she started retching into her hand.

"Chrome!" Mia cried, more than willing to be shocked with a hundred volts to aid her friend when she was held back by a pair of strong arms around her waist. "Let me go!" she said as Chrome fell. "Let me go you bastard!" She was smothered when Ian's other arm went around her neck. He held her against him effectively.

"He broke the core of her illusion," Ian grimly says.

Mia cried out loud as her the pallor of her friend's skin quickly paled. There were gasps all around when Chrome's stomach began to cave in and a trickle of blood began running down the side of her mouth. Mammon circled around like a vulture, revealing the horrible truth of Chrome's condition. Mia didn't bother listening to her friends, she couldn't look at Tsuna or anyone else not wanting to see what their reactions would be. She just continued to struggle against Ian. Chrome turned her head towards them. Tears ran down her one eye and Mia was devastated to see it.

"I-I'm sorry…" she choked out shamefully.

Mia shook her head furiously. "You did your best… you did." Her voice never trembled but her eyes were ready to shed tears. Chrome squeezed her eye shut and whispered a name that would change the tides of the battle. Tsuna had a hand against his head as if he was struck with a sudden headache.

"Tsuna?" Ian released her and she ran to him.

Pain danced across his face and his eyes were wild. "He's coming."

Mia didn't need to guess who it was and whirled around. Steam emanated from the edges of Chrome's clothing until it completely hid her body from view.

"He's coming!" Tsuna repeated, his face screwing up. He grabbed on to her shoulder to steady himself.

"He?" Takeshi said.

"What are you talking about Tenth?"

"Mukuro Rokudo," he softly growled. They all looked towards the silhouette that rose over the steam. Suddenly a great force of power exploded all around, unearthing large chunks of rock and sending it everywhere. Tsuna immediately shielded her from stray debris. There was a mighty shake as a strike ripped through the floor and smacked Mammon out of the air. It wasn't Chrome but the lithe form of a boy they had long last seen at Kokuyo Land before he had been taken away to Vindice. Mukuro smiled eerily at them as the mist dissipated. His mismatched eyes focused on Tsuna greedily before turning to hers.

"If you could have done that earlier why didn't you?" she snarled at him. "Chrome wouldn't have needed to have fought if you had!"

Mukuro scowled at her. "You forget how much power this costs me." Mia didn't care. "Impatient and reckless as ever." The boy shook his head. "Oya… I never thought of seeing _you_ here. Miss Vongola, you certainly do like keeping dangerous company."

Tsuna's arms around her went rigid but she ignored it and tried not to panic. Mukuro better not say anything to give away Ian's identity or else she was _screwed_.

She forced a smile. "I'm _always_ in dangerous company. Everyone around me are certified badasses."

Mukuro's eyes focused on Ian. "Really? Does he count? Last I saw he wanted you dead." The pineapple couldn't have said it any worse. Their whole side froze and stared, mouths hanging open. Tsuna in particular was drained of any emotion. Mia herself felt faint. Before any of them could get their bearings, Ian calmly spoke up.

"I remember you now. This is what you really look like you freak?" The mischief, the seriousness, the cheekiness… everything that Ian had been pretending before them crumbled as he regarded Mukuro with nothing but spite. He was bitter and cruel. "You should focus on your battle if I were you Mukuro. Lest your doll would have suffered for nothing." The insult of calling Chrome a doll brought nothing but anger in Mia and she easily slipped from Tsuna's slackened grip to slug him in the face. Ian caught her fist though and pulled her down.

"Easy miss," he consoled her with mock politeness. "How about we settle this later hmnn?"

The reminder of the ongoing fight woke many of them up. They glared at Ian but understood that they couldn't exactly duke it out in a confined space without pushing each other through the infared barrier.

"Mia… he's right," Reborn called out to her. "Stand down. We'll deal with this later."

Still glaring she wrenched her fist back and grudgingly turned back to the fight. Mukuro had already engaged his opponent who he had entangled with lotus flowers. Mammon broke through it and unleashed an onslaught of illusions that distorted the very fabric of reality. The floor melted, reality itself had blended into a sea of blood red. Mia cried out, as several others did, as pain seeped into their minds. Reborn and Colonello had called it 'Illusionary Poisoning'. The only other person who didn't seem to have been affected would be Ian.

Mukuro put a stop to that as columns of fire wrapped with lotus flowers jagged Mammon's illusion into place. Fire became ice as the Arcobaleno retaliated by freezing everything. Tsuna dropped to his knees in pain.

"My head… it feels like its splitting open!" He threw his head back and his eyes glazed over.

"Tsuna!" she cried. "Tsuna are you okay?"

At the sound of her voice his eyes turned to her. He was disoriented and he blinked furiously. The others held him steady as the fight continued on. Mammon became a cloak of darkness that engulfed Mukuro, his halo of scales turning into a ring of death as two-feet long spikes all around stabbed into Mukuro. Mia actually thought for on second that it was the end for him until Mukuro broke out of it, vines of lotus flowers all around him and the whole Mist ring in his hand.

Particles of Mammon was building into a whole but Mia knew, that Mukuro had won this by a landslide. Mammon had lost his perception and Mukuro knew that. As if realizing this, the realm Mammon had created began to crumble. His partner wrapped around him, choking him. He staggered over the edge and fell. Mukuro finished him off by overwhelming the Arcobaleno. He turned into black smog that forcefully entered Mammon's mouth, filling him. They watched with horror as Mammon began bulging in size until he resembled a misshapen lump the size of a wrecking ball. His body not being able to handle it, he exploded.

With Mammon's demise, the illusion ended and Mukuro stood triumphantly in the middle, the Mist ring in his hands.

"Mukuro." Tsuna's voice caught the illusionist's attention.

Mukuro eyed Tsuna and frowned. "It seems things have changed since we last met Sawada Tsunayoshi. The darkness in your heart is new." Mia's own heart jumped at this. Tsuna's face twisted into confusion.

"Oi Mukuro, did you kill him?" Takeshi asked.

"He had saved enough energy to escape since the very beginning. What a shrewd Arcobaleno." Mukuro chuckled.

For the first time since the beginning of the match, Xanxus finally spoke and it was to issue an order to Gola Mosca to kill Mammon. This brought Mukuro to facing the tyrant. "You truly are an embodiment of the Mafia's darkness, Xanxus. Even I feel awe from the dreadful scheme you have in mind." Heart racing, Mia looked at Mukuro. The damn pineapple knew. How does he _know_ about these things? Where does he get his information? To her shock, Mukuro also addressed Ian. "As for you… how devious you are. You wear the mask of the fox, the spirit of the trickster. Yet you are more than just a simple kitsune. You are a _nogitsune_."

Mukuro chuckled once more. "I don't have any intention sticking my nose into any of that, as interesting as they are. I am not a good person… however: a word of warning." This one he directed to Xanxus. "You shouldn't toy with the seemingly weaker and smaller candidate." The words were instilled with heavy foreboding. It wasn't like Mukuro had faith that Tsuna would win, he _knew_ it. Felt it deep in his soul like when she had foretold it herself.

He headed towards them, his eyes focused solely on Ian who was stiff as a statue. "For all the things that I am, I am no hypocrite though I will say _one_ thing. You may think you have the King checked but so long as his Queen is standing, you are doomed to fail."

Mukuro turned to her. He dropped the ring into her awaiting palm. "With this I have upheld my end of the bargain." She closed her fingers around it. Mia looked up at him.

"Thank you." There was no sarcasm, no hate, it was just pure sincere gratitude. His eyes widened a bit before letting out his usual string of creepy signature laughs.

"Beware of the nogitsune," Mukuro told her in a whisper, his eyes falling shut as he reverted back into Chrome. Mia caught her just as she fell. She was sleeping soundly, exhausted from fighting. She gently laid the girl on the floor. Mia didn't know what a nogitsune was but she didn't have long to think about it. Mukuro had blatantly exposed Ian in front of everyone for the smarmy git he was. She knew that as soon as the Varia left chaos would erupt. Accusations would be thrown about and Tsuna… her eyes searched for him. He looked ill. Whatever happened when Mukuro showed up, it left him sick and nauseous. There was a shadow that lurked behind his eyes and it was growing clearer as he slowly recovered. Soon, she would have to face him because she knew what was coming next. She couldn't hide it away any longer.

"Now, now, before you all try to kill me – there's a perfect explanation for all of this." Ian held out his hands peacefully.

"Is it true you tried to kill the Lady?"

"Don't talk shit about Mukuro-sama!"

Hayato and Ken closed in on him but Ian didn't look threatened. "Like I said you _dogs_." He pointedly looked at them. The two bristled. "I have an explanation."

"I'm waiting," Tsuna short reply cut through the air. He straightened himself. His entire presence was practically screaming 'danger'. It wasn't just them who was affected by it, everyone else in the gym did. Mia actually _saw _Xanxus sitting straighter in his chair.

"On one condition." Ian lowered his hands. "Only you can hear it."

Objections erupted. Mia was one of them. She got to her feet and moved towards him. "Like I'll leave you alone with him," she said. Because she can't, can't, _can't_ let him do that. Reborn and Colonello stepped up.

"Can't you see? You're surrounded kora."

Ian laughed. Honest to god _laughed_. With a sinking feeling, Mia knew why. "Am I really? Did the miss tell you how I swiped her underneath the Varia's very own noses when I saved her?" Mia withstood the stares directed towards her, the questions evident in their eyes. Levi made an indignant sound from the other side at the jab.

"I don't blame her for not divesting the truth. It's quite hard to explain really but it's curious as to how she covered it up. Tell me, what sort of elaborate lie did she tell? I know she's quite good at them."

She wanted to tell him to shut up. Her hand was already on her gun. Hayato was shaking in anger. Numerous sticks of dynamite were just waiting to be ignited in his hands. "Shut up," he hissed.

"Or what?" Ian asked innocently. "I could just disappear, never to be heard from again and none of you would be able to know the truth. You think she will tell you?" Mia flinched.

"Fine." Tsuna was gritting his teeth. "You're not lying. I know. I'll come with you."

"It's nice to have someone cooperate for once. Remember, only _you_ can hear what I say. I'll know when someone tries to."

"What makes you think Tsuna will just go along with all this?" Reborn asked. "What makes you think _I'll _allow it?"

Ian lazily lolled his head around to look down on Reborn. "Because he's sick of it. Aren't you Master Decimo?" Tsuna didn't reply. "And besides, if he wants to can you really stop him? You're his tutor, not his advisor."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Mia cowered at the unbridled anger in the hitman's tone as did everybody else. Ian seemed a bit wearier of the Arcobaleno because of that. He turned back to Tsuna.

"Shall we?" He held out a gloved hand. Tsuna took one long look at the fox. Ignoring the protests from his friends, he moved forward to take it.

"Tsuna you can't!" she cried out. His eyes turned to hers and she recoiled at the red tainting his brown eyes.

"I can't?" he repeated softly. "I don't even know if I can even believe what you say anymore."

Everything that day or any day before couldn't compare to the pain that she felt after hearing those words. Tsuna grasped Ian's hand. She felt it come before it even hit them. A dull roar steadily built in her ears until it was screaming. Heat blew into their faces so fierce it was as if a dessert sandstorm was conjured in the gym. They shielded their faces and then… and then it was over. When Mia lowered her arm Tsuna and Ian were gone.

"_Straif!_" The Cervello cried out in fear and alarm.

"Tsuna… they-they just…" Takeshi ran a hand through his head in disbelief.

"What _was_ that?" Sasagawa-senpai was gaping at the spot where his boss once stood. "They're extremely gone!"

"T-That wasn't an illusion." Chikusa was also staring.

"My Lady?" Hayato was the only one who approached her. Mia wondered if she looked as devastated as she felt. Tsuna didn't _trust_ in her anymore. She saw it in his eyes. What had she _done_? The bomber grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "My Lady! Whatever that bastard said… I know you did it for a reason. You always do."

"Hayato…" his green eyes, so different from Ian's, was shining resolutely. He believed in her. But did it matter? "Tsuna… he-he…" she wanted to cry.

In a more gentle tone that she didn't expect from him, Hayato spoke, "He doesn't hate you for it my Lady. Angry and hurt maybe but he can _never_ hate you."

"How can he not?" she said, her voice dropping into a whisper. "I-I'm…"

"Because he cares for you more than anyone else."

The blood rushed to her head and she felt faint. "T-That's absurd Hayato… you're making it sound like-like.." The feelings that she had buried were beginning to resurface. No! It wasn't possible… was it?

"Mia." Takeshi was behind her. "Hayato is right. Tsuna …"

Reborn hopped on to Takeshi's shoulder. "Is downright in love with you that hopeless idiot. Even if he doesn't say it, I _know_." Her heart was slamming itself against her rib cage, trying to bust out of it with unbelievable hope. Love? They were pranking her, that had to be it. This was ridiculous! Tsuna loves her? This had to be some sort of horrible joke. She waited for someone to say, 'Just joking!' but not one of them did. Not even Basil! She couldn't believe it but she badly wanted to. For some random moment, her thoughts flew to the cultural accuracy of her situation. Tsuna was Japanese, surely the proper term would be 'like'? But if that were the case… her heart hardened and dropped like stone.

"We have to find them," Mia spoke out loud, dread seeping into her tone. She was careful not to let herself be overheard by the Cervello or the Varia but it was difficult. She gestured wildly for all of them to gather closely to her, including Ken and Chikusa. "There's not much time. I don't know where to look but they can't have gone far. They will still be in Namimori." It would be a wild chase but they didn't have _time_. "I know I've lied and done a lot of shady stuff but you have to believe me – we can't leave Ian with Tsuna."

"Did you say Ian?" Takeshi repeated.

"The guy who tried to kill you?" Hayato was alarmed.

"That was _him_?" Mia winced at Reborn's sharp demand. Damn, well that secret was out.

"Look, it doesn't matter right now. He won't hurt Tsuna but…" she bit her lip. "He… Tsuna might be different. He could _change_ and probably for the worst. Please, trust me on this and I swear I'll come clear… except for you two." She pointed at Ken and Chikusa.

"We don't give a damn about your stupid drama!" Ken angrily said. "That bastard insulted Mukuro-sama!"

"That's something we can't let go." Chikusa pushed his glasses up. "But if this concerns Sawada Tsunayoshi then we don't really care."

Mia paused as if considering something then said, in a slow and cautious tone, "When Ian and Mukuro met, Ian thought Mukuro was trying to hit on him…"

"What?!" they both exclaimed, turning into similar shades of anger. "Whatever! Just tell us where to go byon!" Ken spat.

"I don't get what's going on exactly but you can extremely count on me!" Ryohei pumped his one good arm up.

"I as well, for Sawada-dono's sake." Basil also volunteered.

"We'll help too," Colonello gestured to both him and Reborn. "If it's as serious as you say it is then we shouldn't be wasting time."

Mia nodded. "Okay but go with caution. We can't let the Varia see that we're freaking out. Takeshi, the school. Senpai, you take the streets and the parks. Hayato, the shopping district. Ken and Chikusa, the warehouses near the edge of town. Reborn, Colonello, Basil… anywhere that I think I didn't cover or missed."

"What about you my Lady?" Hayato asked her. Mia bent down and hauled Chrome to her back.

"First I'll get Chrome somewhere safe… then I'll go looking on my own."

"Why aren't you guys taking care of her? Isn't she your comrade?" Sasagawa-san accused the Kokuyo gang. Ken stuck out his tongue.

"Like we care!"

"You should be!" Mia cut in sharply. "She's your link to Mukuro!"

Chagrined, the two Kokuyo delinquents looked away. Chikusa eventually went to help her carry Chrome. "We'll drop her off where you want before we go." She nodded gratefully. Mia turned to the Cervello who were looking at her with narrowed gazes and announced that the next match would be Cloud and signaling for both sides to adjourn. The Varia got up to leave. Xanxus stared at her curiously and she stared right back. Here was another problem she had to tackle but didn't have enough time to figure out but she'll worry about it later.

They sprung into action as soon as they were able too. Mia and Chikusa went to her apartment to drop Chrome into her room. As soon as her friend was on the bed, Chikusa left to join Ken, leaving Mia all alone.

She still hardly believed what Reborn said about Tsuna loving her. That was too much. But she knew that he cared a lot for her but if that were the case then Ian was sorely in advantage. She needed to find him and _fast_. So she closed her eyes and focused. Driven by the intense need to find them, when she opened her eyes a second later, she could see the lines of fire everywhere. Reaching into her shirt, she yanked the disk pendant of its chain. It rippled with indigo flames running all over its surface. Like she suspected, it was more special than she thought. The longer she looked at it, the more obvious the single strand that was coiled around it. Ian had used this before to accurately pinpoint her location every time he went looking for her. If this strand belonged to him then all she needed to do was follow it.

* * *

Tsuna was thrown into a tree feeling like his guts were ready to come out through his mouth. The fox meanwhile was trying to stand on his feet while staggering around like a drunkard. Shaking, he pushed himself up and tried to get his bearings. A soft fresh breeze had him looking up to an endless black sky with twinkling lights. It would have been a beautiful sight if he wasn't fighting the urge to spill his guts on the ground. He lay there for what must probably been an hour until his insides stopped reeling.

"Ugh…" he got up on weak legs and looked around. He recognized the area as where he trained. "W-Why did you bring me here?"

"Not by choice mind you… also it's perfect. We won't be disturbed here." The fox recovered faster than he did. He bent down and dug something from the ground. Tsuna saw it was a small little disk the size of a coin. "Now… to business." He pocketed the small item and stood up.

The fox patiently waited for him to recover though Tsuna had to say he looked quite shaken himself. It was several moments later, after he got over the gagging sensation, he was able to stand without falling on his ass. He shook the last remnants of confusion out of his head and viewed the fox.

"Who are you?" Tsuna started off.

The fox chuckled and picked a twig off the ground. He studied it. "You know the answer to that."

"I never met you."

"Are you sure?" the fox returned swiftly. "You say I'm familiar. That's because we _have_ met before."

"I would have remembered someone like you." Heart racing, Tsuna's mind was working furiously to remember. He did say the fox was familiar but he couldn't place _where_ he could have met him.

The fox bobbed his head into a nod. "True, I'm hard to forget. I can assure you though that we met once. It wasn't the most ideal of circumstances really; you didn't seem pleased to see me." When Tsuna didn't speak, it was probably because he had been holding his breath. _Something,_ a terrible memory was just sitting there in the corner of his mind. He was close, so close… the twig that the fox was holding snapped in half by itself. He tossed it away and looked up into Tsuna's eyes. "Of course, who wouldn't be happy seeing a stranger strangling the life out of his beloved?"

It clicked into place. The memory came rushing back to him as he remembered that night. The tremors started with his hands which then spread all over his body until he shook from head to toe. It only took one brief second for Tsuna to cross the gap between them and even less to strike out.

"You!" he snarled.

The elusive Ian managed to catch his attack but underestimated the force of his punch. There was a crack, as the mask he had been wearing was knocked off. When he raised his head, brown met with poisonous green.

He smirked. "Yes, me." Ian shoved him away. Tsuna staggered backwards.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled.

Ian pretended to think about it. "Hmnn… well that sounds amusing but unfortunately it won't be a while before I'm dead. Aren't you interested about knowing the truth?"

"You hurt her, you made her cry…" Tsuna couldn't help but remember all of it. As he looked at the face that hurt Mia, all he could feel was hate. He surged forward, intending to smash his brains in with a kick when Ian simply slipped away.

"Why is she so important to you? She's nothing special."

The words only served to infuriate him more. He was wrong, Mia is special to him. He lunged forward with renewed strength, aiming with blows that were no longer to disarm but fatal. Ian kept dodging and parrying his attacks with calm perception but there was a crazed look in his eyes as they continued their violent dance.

"I've seen what she has to offer – you could do better!" Ian locked his arm, pinned the other and twisted to deliver a harsh kick to the side of his head at the same time releasing him so he was thrown on the ground like a rag doll. Tsuna got up, a headache building where he was hit. All he could think about was beating Ian. He didn't pay attention to the bells ringing in his head as a warning.

There was something wrong.

Shut up, he told it. _Shut up!_

Ian let out a laugh that transformed into something he _knew_. He would know it from anywhere, especially if he was the one who brought it out. Unwilling to believe it, he looked up. Mia stood in Ian's place, her features twisted into an expression of haughtiness that didn't look right on her. She wore nothing but a bath towel, her hair and skin moistened with water as if she had just stepped out of a shower. Even though he knew it was just an illusion, he couldn't help take his eyes off her. She knew this and smirked.

"It's funny how I say she has nothing but really, she's just lacking in growth." Her voice, it was hers but… it sounded wrong. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, almost lovingly. His breath hitched. Her hands went up to her hair, her fingers winding around golden locks. "Such a pretty thing," she purred. "Would you like to take a look?" she asked him in a shushed whisper. He heard it from where he was.

"Stop it…" his voice shook.

"I remember every single de-tail Master Decimo…" He froze when her hands ran down from her hair, to her chest then to her hips in agonizing motion, tracing her curves with such delicacy. "I saw quite a lot." Her blue eyes flashed to green. "And I enjoyed every single moment of it. She would have looked exquisite as a corpse. Pity she didn't die."

Tsuna silenced him with an animalistic roar. Like a damn bursting, power he never knew he had surged through his entire body filling him with such rage for Ian's disregard for Mia's modesty. He was tainting her image… He felt his eyes burn while his hands grew hot. He held out his hand and watched with cold satisfaction as her illusion was swallowed up with flames. Ian emerged from his fiery attack frantically trying to put out his jacket that caught on fire.

He was going to _burn_ him until nothing was left but ash.

When Ian saw him advancing he laughed, despite his hair standing on end and smoking. "That's it Master Decimo. _This _is the power that you need." Tsuna socked him hard and he went flying, crashing into a boulder. He spat out a tooth and continued to laugh despite blood running down the side of his mouth. He was pale and was exhausted but Tsuna didn't care.

He smelled burning flesh and his hands were stinging painfully but he ignored it. He didn't care if this new found power of his burned him from the inside out. As long as Ian was gone, that's all that mattered. Each step he took towards the fox was heavy with memories, each one filled with blood and tears. Mia meant more to him than he could ever understand. She saved him. She gave him a reason to love life. Ian tried to take that from him and that was unforgiveable.

It was enough to warrant a death sentence.

When he got close enough, Ian struck with the speed of a cobra and swiped his feet from under him. Tsuna rolled to the side to avoid getting his ribs broken and got back at his feet before lunging like a lion at his opponent. They exchanged punches and kicks the likes Tsuna had never experienced before but he could sense that Ian was growing tired. Tsuna meanwhile had plenty of energy to spare. He backed him into a corner. Ian chuckled. His lip was busted and he cradled his arm that Tsuna had dislocated.

There was an odd sick satisfaction from seeing your opponent trying desperately to survive. Tsuna wondered how it would look like to paint the earth with Ian's blood. He blasted Ian off his feet and he crashed against a tree. Ian gasped, his chest smoking from where he had been struck. Tsuna watched him with cold glee as he touched his burn with one shaking hand and nearly screaming at the pain it caused him. He gathered all his power in the palm of his hand. It glowed harshly. It burned like lava and he knew it reduce the fox into ashes.

Ian looked up at him, not with despair but with satisfaction.

Why wasn't he scared? A small part inside him asked.

Tsuna didn't care. He was going to burn that smug look he abhorred so much from the face of the earth. Just as he was about to lay down his wrath, a new weight pressed behind him, embracing him.

"No!" a cry, feminine and compassionate, resonated behind him. "Tsuna don't!" He spun around so quick the hands retreated. Mia was there, disheveled. It was like she had run miles to be there. She looked to him, pained. "Don't do it Tsuna," she pleaded with him. "He's trying to change you. Can't you see that?"

He stared at her coldly despite his heart clenching. She looked real, she sounded real… the look of pain on her face hurt him too for some reason. She was a really good illusion if she could illicit a reaction like that from him. His heart immediately hardened at the thought.

Mia stared at him but Tsuna's expression remained unchanged. _He wasn't listening_, she thought. When she stumbled into the clearing, she was beyond horrified with what she saw. Tsuna was standing with Ian by his feet, bloody and barely hanging on to consciousness. He was going to finish him off and Mia couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let him kill, not like this, not in cold blood. She begged him not to do it and for one moment, Tsuna hesitated before his expression hardened.

He stepped forward menacingly towards her but she wasn't frightened. Tsuna was caught too much in his rage and was blind to everything else, including common sense. There was only one way to snap him out of it. So she kissed him.

Mia didn't have a clue on how to kiss. How do you even do that? Do you just smash faces with each other? She thought of how much of an idiot she must have looked. Her eyes were shut so tight. It almost seemed like she was practically head butting him instead of kissing. She never imagined their first kiss being this way but it didn't matter because it _did_ have some sort of effect on Tsuna.

He practically turned into stone. She tentatively opened one eye. Tsuna had his eyes closed and the flames around his hands died down. She pulled back, hands still on his face. "Tsuna?" she whispered, afraid to move. It was sudden, but his one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him while the other cradled the back of her head. She yelped but was silenced when his warm mouth closed over hers and she was subjected to an onslaught of sensations that left her weak in the knees. His hands gripped her possessively, his mouth hot as he roused her long hidden desire. Her limp hands, which had been trapped between them slid up to wrap around his neck. She kissed him back with equal want. It was sloppy, it was wet and it was more of a teeth knock-off than anything else but it was _perfect_. Her heart swelled with happiness despite the seriousness of their situation.

Tsuna pulled back slightly, gasping for air before diving back in for more. His hand moved from the back of her neck to cupping her cheek. Her hand went out to hold it in place. Fingers brushing the back of his hand, her heart thumped erratically when his rough kiss became tender, becoming more of the Tsuna that she knew. She was losing herself, she knew and Tsuna knew it too so he slowly pulled back, leaving light kisses and pecks on her lips.

Foreheads touching, there was nothing but their breathing that can be heard in the clearing. There were Ian's pained groans but that wasn't really important. Slowly, Mia raised her head to look at Tsuna. His eyes were still closed but at her movement, his eyes opened. The red and rage was gone. His warm-chocolate eyes were filled with wonder.

"Mia…" he said her name. It brought shivers to her. The good kind. "You… we…" he was lost for words.

She couldn't help it. She smiled and hugged him fiercely but was easily overwhelmed with relief. "I'm so glad I made it in time!" she cried into his shoulder. Not knowing how to react, he hugged her back.

"I'm dying here and you two are snogging. God, just kill me already," Ian groaned from his place on the ground.

The red crept back into Tsuna's eyes as he turned around to face his opponent. Mia jumped in between them, her hands held out. His anger faltered into confusion. "Tsuna you can't kill him. It's wrong."

"But he hurt you!" Tsuna argued. "He – he…" his fists shook angrily.

Mia took his hands into her own. They were alarmingly dry, almost like paper. "He only went after me because I was stupid and endangered his family," she reasoned quietly. "He had every right to hate me. I'm sorry if I lied to you and hurt you but I can't let you kill him. He's my responsibility." When Tsuna still didn't look convinced, she let her remorse show. "His brother is in a coma because of me… I can't… I… I don't even know where to begin to say sorry."

"You can't," Ian said bitterly from behind her. "Just let him kill me and be over with it."

She shook her head. She needed to right this. She kept her eyes focused solely on Tsuna. "I know he's a real bastard… but he did help. He saved my life_ twice_. Please Tsuna, this isn't like you." Her voice cracked near the end and Tsuna's glare slowly fell apart. "He's not evil… he's a victim of circumstance. I know you think I'm smart and everything but I really am not – I get myself into the shittiest of places for the dumbest of reasons. It's stupid – really stupid and I'm even more stupid for letting it all happen and I'm sorry and please just let him go – " Her rambling was put on a stop as Tsuna pulled her into a hug.

He deflated as he held her. She could feel the rage bleed out of him when he sighed.

"I can't forgive him," Tsuna said and she froze. "But I'm willing to hear him out."

Was it true? Can she really believe it? The resignation in Tsuna's tone was more than enough to convince her. She was so relieved she would have kissed him again, which she did.

* * *

**At long last the two are together! *roars of cheers from the fans that have long awaited this moment***

**I bet some of you guys expected to be real hot and steamy. Sorry, but that stuff will have to wait after this arc is over. I'm very excited to turn teenage affection into full blown erotica with sprinkles of fluff. I know I could have worded that better but I shan't because I'm blunt like that. I'd like to give out apologies for some people who wanted more Grandpa action - sorry again but I'm saving that for the next chapter. **

**But hey, Ian is a real bastard but between him and Xanxus, who do you think is worse? (When it comes to evil scheming I mean)**

**Tell me in your reviews, let me know what you guys think on the whole chapter, the match, character interactions, Ian's plotting or Mia and Tsuna's kiss. How did I handle it, good? Bad? 'Damn that could have gone better'? I'd like to know, also I would like to hear some musical suggestions to listen to while writing the story. I'm partial to alternative rock, some of my favorite being We Are The Kings, Yellowcard and The Cab. These are what really inspired me to imagine Tsuna and Mia's romance back when I first started writing Sunset Hue. I don't have time nowadays to look for new music (or anything at all) so if you have a suggestion, I'd be happy to check it out :)**

**I might as well return the chapter titles as well. Even I'm confusing myself. Goodness I'm so random at times.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**BECAUSE I LOVE KNOWING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK**

**AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL**

**IT'S STILL OPEN**

**OH**

**AND THE AWESOME FANART!**


	39. Sky Hearts

**I'd like to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! I couldn't imagine getting this far without all your support and love so again, thanks a bunch!**

**Now this chapter is basically an extension of the last one but the main focus being on the romance aspect. Bear with me dear readers, I'm still pretty new to romance. I haven't gotten the shifting tones down just yet. Also I'm returning the chapter titles! Yay! I'm so damn random! I'm currently in the process of correction past mistakes as well. Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys long so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. **

* * *

Mind still reeling from the fact that they _kissed_, Tsuna didn't hear the first few words Mia directed at Ian. He tuned in when Ian barked something at Mia in English when she tried to get close and she flinched away, hurt in her beautiful blue eyes. Tsuna was immediately in front of her.

"Watch it," he warned menacingly. Ian scoffed and pushed himself up so he could sit. His face was screwed up in pain over the effort.

He looked at the two of them with distaste. "Or what? Obviously love here won't let you." He gestured at Mia.

"Love?" Tsuna repeated, incensed.

"It's sort of my pet name for her." Ian smirked at him. Before he could as much punch the bastard Mia went ahead and did it for him. Ian wheezed a painful grunt and blinked his eyes out.

"What is the matter with you?" she silently shrieked at him. "_I'm_ the one you have a problem with. Why are you doing this?"

"What's the matter with me she asks." Ian shook his head, laughing to himself. He sounded a bit unhinged. "If you must know it seems you have a knack of ruining my plans."

Her expression fell. "I thought you've forgiven me."

"Forgive _you_?" His laughing abruptly stopped. His eyes flashed angrily. "Not after what you cost me. My brother was everything I had left that was worth keeping! Because of you he might never wake up!"

Mia thought that things would actually be okay between them after Tokyo. Sure they may have gone off separate ways on a bad note but when she expected to see him again, she thought they would be civil with each other. But _this_. She felt betrayed but even more so she felt guilty. "How much will it cost _me_ for your forgiveness then?" she asked, her voice barely shaking. He glared at her, nostrils flaring. His eyes flickered to Tsuna.

They were speaking in rapid and hushed English. Tsuna, for all his linguistic gifts, didn't have the same aptitude for English as he had with Italian. It was a bit difficult to follow their argument but he could see that the longer Ian talked, the more upset Mia became. Then Ian's eyes swiveled to him and Tsuna felt like the things that made bad stuff was in that one look he was given. Mia seized up as if she had been slapped, then her expression became scarily fierce. She closed her eyes to quench the fire burning within them.

She slowly began to speak, "You've saved my life twice Ian. You may think nothing of it or me but I owe you a lot and I'm… grateful." She opened her eyes, the fire was gone but her eyes remained fierce. "But you said this was _my_ opportunity to prove myself to the Order. It's my call, not yours so stay _out of it_."

She turned around and began walking away. Tsuna spluttered, gave one look at Ian then to her before scrambling after her heels. "Mia! You're letting him get away with just _that?_"

She stopped and he almost ran her over. "No – I mean yes! I mean no!" She ran a hand down her face and groaned. "Everything is so messed up."

He skimmed around her. Mia looked torn. That didn't look right on her. He wanted her to smile, not look like she was making a choice between cutting the blue or red wire. Maybe if he kissed her… the feeling of her soft lips on his again was very appealing.

"Mia…" she held a finger up, silencing him. She had her phone up and was speaking quietly into it. When she was finished, Tsuna tried again only to be held back _again_ by another finger. Mia was talking to someone _again_. Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh. "Who are you even calling?"

She gave him a look. "Everyone," she said. "They were worried you know."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's fine," she brushed it off and looked into his eyes, smiling. "I'm just glad the worst didn't happen." They stared at each other for a long moment and Mia's smile faltered. "Something wrong?" she asked him, worried. "Do you feel strange in any way?" She held his arms, her eyes frantically searching for something. She was right though. He was feeling strange but not in the way she thought it was. He gently pried her hands away and held them. Her eyes kept flicking down and up, from their hands to his eyes, red pooled in her cheeks.

"Well," he started softly. "I feel pretty good." He bit his lip to keep himself from grinning from the adorable and comical look she had.

Her eyes were wide like saucers and she squeaked. "Oh," she said breathlessly. "That's… that's wonderful."

He hummed in agreement and leaned down slowly. There was a sharp gasp of pain ways behind them from Ian and Mia scrunched her brows in a concerned frown. She pulled away. "What was I thinking? I should have done first aid!" she muttered angrily to herself and went back to tend to the wounded fox. Tsuna blankly stared at his empty hands then at the girl who was arguing with the fox to tend to him. Frustrated and deeply annoyed, he went back to them.

Mia had gotten Ian's jacket and shirt off and was examining the burned flesh. Looking at what he had done after calming down, it hit him that _he_ did _that_. Reborn hadn't wanted to cultivate this power for a reason and now he understood why. Ian's chest was a mess of scorched skin, several parts of his skin was burned in varying degrees. He turned his head away from the uncomfortable sight. Mia was distressed she didn't have water to pour on the burns and Ian muttered something that was probably insulting. Tsuna knelt beside her after they finished arguing.

"If I don't treat this soon it'll be infected." She took off her jacket and searched her pockets. "I have some gum, a receipt from the supermarket… where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" Tsuna asked her.

"A band aid."

"A band aid?" Ian repeated, as though she said something incredibly stupid. "What for? My goddamn pinky?"

"It's actually for your face." She fished the item from her jean's pocket. Tsuna watched as she placed it on the underside of Ian's jaw where a small cut was. She did it so carefully and tenderly it bothered him. Ian didn't say anything. He was too busy glaring at his boots like a brat.

"So… when are you going to talk?" he asked bluntly. The fox ignored him, seemingly thinking hard.

"Ian," Mia chided him. He still refused to talk. Her brows rose. "Alright. Be that way but you'll be talking soon enough."

Despite the pain he must have been experiencing, Ian pushed pass that with a grimace that resembled a smirk. "Only time you'll ever get me to talk is in bed. Care to try?" He began to laugh as both of them turned red. Before Tsuna could even punch the guy, Mia had beat him _again_ to it and this time, she knocked him out for good. The crunch of her fist hitting Ian's jaw actually made him cringe as though he could feel the pain behind that dainty hand. His head slumped into his chest, unconscious. She rubbed her knuckles, glaring.

"That's a really good hook Mia but it could use some work." They looked up as Reborn descended from the sky like a big-headed freak of an angel, dangling on Colonello's foot. The other Arcobaleno was trying to shake the hitman's foot off and by the look of frustration on his face, he wasn't a willing transporter. Reborn let go and Tsuna got a taste of fine Italian shoes crushing his face.

"Ugwah!"

The hitman was _not_ happy with his student. Reborn was grinding his heel on Tsuna's cheek, the weight behind it not belonging at all to a child. "Dame-Tsuna…" Tsuna had every right to fear for his life and he cowered under the might of his tutor who he knew could break his skull in half if he wanted to. The weight was alleviated from his poor face as Mia picked Reborn up and placed him on her shoulder.

"Don't be mad Reborn. It's not his fault Ian was a manipulative git." She sighed heavily. "Speaking of which I knocked him out… sorry."

Reborn's eyes gleamed with sadistic mirth. "You don't have to worry about that. Just focus on getting your story together. From the bits and pieces we could get… it's big."

"And long," she added quietly.

"The night is young Mia. You've got plenty of time."

"But in the meantime, tell us how you found them." Colonello landed on her other shoulder.

"Oi!" Reborn said. "Off my student's shoulder you freeloader."

"Freeloader? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself kora?"

"I get paid to do this and you? How's the amusement park salary?"

"It gets me all the toys to make this interesting," Colonello replied smoothly but it was obvious he was annoyed. Salary? It never occurred to Tsuna that they get paid. It would explain why Reborn had been able to afford his extravagant bullshitting. Feeling stupid, he stood up, rubbing his aching jaw.

Mia was able to hold her spine well with two babies sitting on her shoulders and one holding a really heavy rifle. She was quiet, her eyes were dulling. She let the Arcobaleno bicker and Tsuna didn't try to disturb them lest the two shoot him. He knew Reborn was mad at him. The others broke through the trees later like mad hounds, in Ken's case he was one. When they saw Ian on the ground, a bloodied burnt mess, they stopped and their eyes turned to him in horror.

"He didn't kill him!" Mia quickly told them. Both babies abandoned ship to study their soon-to-be victim.

"Why isn't he moving?" Takeshi asked. "Is he even breathing?"

"He's alive." Reborn was smirking. "Mia just put him to sleep."

"Reborn please, don't do that," she pleaded exasperatedly. Reborn was poking Ian's face with a green _iron poker_. "Be careful not to puncture a hole please?" Reborn ignored her and pushed Ian's face a bit to show the bruise her fist left.

"I won't do anything else to his face that you haven't already Mia." Her friends stepped wearily away from her and she scowled as if she was in the mood to punch them randomly. She held out her hand and Hayato handed her a plastic bag. In it were cans of diet coke.

"Mia, what are those for?" Tsuna asked. She didn't answer him as she proceeded to rip the top off and chugged the whole can. She finished it off in less than a minute and shook her head. She smacked her lips. The dullness in her eyes receded and she shuddered. She stood straighter.

"Right, let's do this." She rolled her shoulders back. "Ken, Chikusa, thanks for helping out."

"Uh…" The two stared as she moved on to another can. She finished it as fast as the last one. "Sure… can we go now?" Ken asked, unsure. She nodded and they left while shooting her looks. Mia glanced once at them and they scurried off quickly. As soon as they were gone she smoothed her hair back as if she was preparing herself for the worst. They gathered around her. His friends only gave him one glance before turning their attention to her, relief evident on their faces that soon turned attentive. Tsuna realized they were waiting for her to speak.

"Straight to the point huh? I like it," Mia said, smiling at her diet coke. That was her third can. "Before I start you guys must let me finish – don't interrupt me or anything. I mean it. Understand?" There were a few hesitant nods but Mia pressed them with a dark look until they were bobbing her heads until their necks ached. "I think I'll start in the beginning – Ian isn't an enemy."

Protests came everywhere in loud angry voices, including his. Mia didn't budge. She crushed the can in her hand, silencing them. "Technically he's not an enemy of the Vongola. I wasn't lying about that. He's mine – which is really interesting because I've pissed a few professors and kids in the past and none of them ever tried to kill me. Never thought I'd get my own arch nemesis but everything I told you guys was the truth. The Order he's from is an organization I've come in contact before… last time was a few months ago when I visited England." Her eyes wandered and caught his. Tsuna couldn't breathe. He had forgotten how to. "And the first time being when I was a child. Ian came last time because of a personal vendetta but when he came here, he came to... assist." She pursed her lips and cradled her diet coke. She was done speaking.

"Assist in what?" Reborn inquired. Her eyes flickered to his before settling on the hitman.

"To have the rightful person become Vongola Decimo."

"I knew it!" Hayato exploded. "That bastard is a spy sent by Xanxus!"

"He is not!" The bomber recoiled at her sharp tone. She softened and ruefully glanced down at her can. "I'm sorry Hayato. I – he doesn't really care about Xanxus. He supports Tsuna, as crazy as that sounds."

Basil stepped up from the back, his youthful face shadowed by seriousness. "I mean no disrespect my Lady – "

"Mia please, Basil." She interrupted him. "We're all friends here."

"Um… well…" Basil shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He probably couldn't imagine calling her anything else. Tsuna didn't blame him. Mia often gave the impression of a higher status when she meant business and she _is _intimidating whether they admit it or not. "His presence is questionable. If he truly is an ally of the Vongola, why did he act the way he did tonight?"

"Because he's not an ally. I've said this before to the others and I'll say it again – I don't trust him and he shouldn't be trusted. Ian thought I should have pushed you guys farther to win. I… I disagreed."

"Well don't you two sound cozy around each other?" Colonello hefted his gun on his shoulder. "He has you eating from his palm Mia – Reborn told me the guy doesn't exist. There's nothing on him to prove who he says he is. How do you know his organization is even _real_?"

They hadn't considered that. The others were doubtful and in the boxer's case, downright confused. But Tsuna couldn't agree with Colonello. Mia had told him about it before after the first time he saw her in tears. It was also the first time she told him the honest truth without being pressed for it. For someone like Mia who kept secrets close to the heart, to tell _him_ about it… She was drowning in them, slowly and him being… well _Tsuna _– as she would describe him – he couldn't let that happen. "She's telling the truth," Tsuna interjected quietly. "She told me about them before."

"Your Intuition isn't all-seeing Tsuna." Tsuna looked down into the black pits that were his tutor's eyes. "Just because she believes in their existence doesn't make them real."

"They are real!" Mia insisted. "Mukuro knows it too!"

"Mukuro? How the hell does he know?" Tsuna gaped at her.

Mia grimaced and brushed her bangs back. "Tokyo. Ian really did follow me there and Mukuro saved me a few times. That's how they met and as you can see, they really didn't like each other."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried!" Tsuna accused her suddenly. He expected her to drop her head guiltily as she always did but she surprised him.

"Because you never asked!" she snapped. "I came back okay didn't I? Not a single limb missing!"

She was right, as loathed he had to admit it. After everything that happened he had forgotten to ask her, too relieved to have his life back. But he didn't want her to think she won. "That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" she challenged him boldly. He saw the raging emotions swirling in the back of her eyes like thunderclouds but he wasn't afraid of it. He had his own storm stirring inside. He closed his mouth, lips pressed into a thin line as he glared at her. Some part inside of him wondered how was it they went from kissing euphoria to tearing each other's throats out. He hated it. However that didn't mean he didn't want to knock some sense into her head.

A long arm sliced through their vision and Tsuna blinked. The arm belonged to Takeshi.

"Easy you two," Takeshi said. His usual cheery expression was gone, replaced by worry. "This has been a rough night for everyone."

"Tenth." Tsuna slowly faced his Storm Guardian. Hayato looked serious. "I know you and the Lady have things to sort out but we can't waste an entire night with you two arguing."

Takeshi dropped his arm, shooting both of them concerned looks. He glanced over to Mia, who seemed to have deflated at Hayato's words. She sighed and lifted her head up. An apology was in her silent stare. The storm grumbled as it faded away. The longer he looked into her eyes, the more Tsuna couldn't muster the energy to be angry at her. He looked away. "Okay… so what does Mukuro know?"

"They came as soon as the Estraneo fell. They took research documents – everything they had. Then they disappeared. Mukuro says there's not much known about them but they're real. They're a secret organization so secret I doubt even the Vongola knows about them." Mia reached into her pocket and held out her hand. They craned their necks to view the small little disk on the palm of her hand. It glinted, a black tree engraved in its surface like a haunted vice. Tsuna's hair on the back of his neck stood on end at the sight of it. Its branches looked so detailed he could almost see its gnarly branches moving with life.

"What is that?" Colonello asked disturbed. "That thing feels odd kora."

"Odd?" She closed her fingers around it and Tsuna could finally look away.

"Doesn't matter." Reborn brushed it off. "Just tell us what it is."

"It's… a token from the Order. Blackthorn Order. They gave it to me when they sent Ian to rescue me from the Varia. I don't know what it is exactly but it's useful."

"Well doesn't that sound ominous," Tsuna muttered sarcastically.

"I've never heard that name before in my life." Reborn pinched the edge of his fedora thoughtfully. "Let's say this Order is real and that this little problem here works for them – just what did he want with Tsuna?"

Mia bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know how to say it…"

"Then make it simple," Reborn commanded.

Her hand tightened around her can and she blinked. "He wanted Tsuna to win. No matter what…" Her other hand came up to steady her grip. It was only for a brief second but he thought he saw her hands shaking. His mouth went dry.

"How?" He asked her.

"He wanted to change you." Mia didn't look at him when she answered but that one sentence was enough to make him cold all over. His hand went up to his chest, where he clawed area over his heart. The fabric of his shirt twisted in his fingers as he tried to control the wild racket it was making.

"Into what?" he had to ask.

"I don't know." Lie. She knew what Ian was planning. He would have pressured her into telling the truth if he hadn't heard the slight quiver in her words. She brought the can to her lips, drinking heavily. He watched her with increasing worry, his own concerns fading. He pushed it down, to the bottom of the pit, not wanting to think about something that Mia risked lying about when she knew he could tell. His Intuition was hammering at him that it would be unpleasant.

"This Order, just who are they? What do they do?" Reborn asked after a period of silence.

"They watch." Mia lowered her can. "Observe."

Reborn studied her for a moment. "You're a smart kid and you make most of the adults I've known into brats. You decided to work with these people, tolerate someone who you knew could possibly pose threat – why?"

"Cervello," she replied then her lips went thin.

Colonello's gun slackened from its holster. "_Cervello?_ The hell you have with them?"

Mia pointed at Ian. "Ian hates them more than me and the Order? From what I managed to gleam the two aren't at the best of terms. Cervello attacked Ian in London and having them here now, with Xanxus and probably a hundred extra clones… I find that the Order is the lesser evil so I picked them. Besides… having an extra pair of eyes always works." Mia made a point that none of them could argue with. Tsuna thought she was still pretty insane.

Takeshi shook his head, bewildered. "You're the craziest girl I've ever met Mia."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Hayato approached her. "But my Lady, it's too risky working with these people. Who's to say they won't turn on us?"

"Who's to say anyone else we ally ourselves to won't?" she retorted swiftly. "It's not an issue of trusting them; it's whether we're capable of working _with_ them."

"Could everyone just extremely stop?! I'm extremely not getting it!" Onii-san was groaning as he clutched his head.

"Ever partnered with someone on a science project before?" she asked the boxer.

"Science project?"

"Whatever school project. Think that your partner is a real asshole and your teacher won't let you change partners. This is sort of like that. You gotta work together even if you don't like each other and you do it because you need a good grade."

"A good grade?" He repeated, comprehension dawning on him like the light of Jesus.

Mia nodded seriously. "I really need that good grade."

"Yooooooosh! Matteis, do your extreme best!" He grabbed her by the shoulder with his good arm. He shook her, eyes burning passionately. "I feel bad for you because he's you're partner but good luck!"

"He's not my – " She was interrupted as a groan captured their attention. Heads turned to the unconscious figure lying on the ground. Mia made a move to tend to Ian but Tsuna stopped her. She looked to him, frowning. "I've left him long enough, he needs to be treated Tsuna."

"I know," he said. "Reborn, could you please?"

"Stick to being polite Tsuna and you might just rule the world." Reborn gestured to Basil. "I'd love to leave him to be eaten alive by wolves but since my student has kindly asked me, let's bag him."

"Reborn, you will treat him right?" Mia asked unsurely. "Because if I see him in a body bag…"

"You won't," Reborn promised her. "I'm a bit disheartened that you have so little faith in me."

"You said you wished you killed him," she deadpanned.

"_Wished_. Past tense." Leon stretched over Ian's form, cocooning him like a green sleeping bag with only his face poking out from an oval hole. A long green strap burst out of the end like confetti streamers. Basil caught the end.

"Why isn't he on a stretcher instead?" Mia asked. "Are you guys planning on _dragging_ him down the mountain?"

"Don't mind the details. Just know I'll take _good_ care of him." The evil way he said it brought shivers down their spines. "You should all go home now – except for you Tsuna. You stay behind."

"Me?" he pointed at himself. "Why?"

"I think I'll stay too Reborn." Mia stepped forwards but the hitman shook his head.

"No. Go home Mia. You look like you need a decent night's sleep."

"Reborn's right Mia," he added.

"But…"

It was getting annoying how Mia was so worried for Ian after all he did to her. He could understand why she felt responsible but this is getting ridiculous. He took a calming breath – which didn't help in the least – and said, "He'll be taken care of." In her eyes he saw worry… and fear. There was terror lurking behind her eyes… terror of _him_ he realized like a punch to his gut. She didn't want to leave him with Ian.

He didn't want her to look at him like that.

Swallowing his feelings, he said, "I promise Mia. He'll be okay."

She bit her lip and looked up to him. "You sure?"

"Presto but I can't guarantee if it's Reborn," he added jokingly but inside he was desperate. She took his hand and noticed it trembling. She rubbed gentle circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Okay."

"And Mia?"

"Yeah?"

He wanted to tell her that he was never going to lose himself like that again, assure her that she had nothing to worry about but he couldn't form the words to say it. Mia waited for him but it stuck to the roof of his mouth. "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

In her languid state, she was surprised she managed to put one foot over the other. There were times when she almost kissed the ground but Takeshi always caught her. She refused to get a piggy back ride, insisting that if she has legs, she'll walk on them. Her mind had completely turned into a puddle of sludge. None of the others spoke to her… except for Hayato of course. He blabbed the whole away of her dedication to her 'duty' as he liked to call it.

"Your loyalty is without match my Lady! I could only dream of achieving what you have done!"

"Don't say that Hayato. You're hardcore compared to me." She tried to brush it off but that only made Hayato sparkle even more.

"Are you sure you're not digging too deeply Mia?" Takeshi asked her in concern. The mist of sleep that was creeping on her mind withdrew quickly and she wondered how long he waited to ask her that. Hayato stopped talking, suddenly sober.

She stopped in the middle of the street. "To be honest, I think I haven't dug enough."

"Tsuna won't like it."

She nodded. "I know he won't but I have to do this." She could see it their faces. Her friends were one step away from showing her to a therapist, she was sure.

"You don't need to put yourself into something so dangerous." Takeshi's concern was muttered softly.

"You're right. I don't have to but…" She trailed away as her thoughts went to the token sitting in her pocket and muttered to herself, "Even if the situation wasn't like now… I would have looked for the Order anyways." They didn't hear her quiet confession. Afterwards it was a blur. She remembered stumbling into her apartment, Chrome's sleeping figure on her bed and the rocky embrace of her couch. The next morning, she woke up on the cold, hard and unforgiving ground.

Back aching and spine bent in a way that was not possible for a human, Mia didn't have a very good start on the day. Chrome was still asleep and was curled up blissfully on her bed. Poor girl must have been sleeping on that rotted couch the whole time they've been here. Well, at least one of them had it nice. There was a knock on her door and she went to open it. Tsuna was there, smiling like the male protagonist of a shoujo manga. Mia immediately slammed the door on him.

"M-Mia?!" She heard him through her door.

After what happened last night she expected him to be a little morose… she had a feeling he was annoyed with her too. She opened her door cautiously and Tsuna brightened. His smile was blinding and she squinted at the sight. Noticing the dark circles underneath his eyes, she frowned.

"Drop the act Tsuna, you're not fooling me." His smile faltered. "Are you still upset from last night?"

"No."

She gave him an unattractive stare.

"Okay! It's still bothering me! And stop with the face! It's disturbing!"

She pulled him inside and showed him to the table where she had prepared breakfast before. "I bet you haven't eaten yet if you're this early…" Tsuna shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," he said and continued to remain standing.

She sighed and went back inside to retrieve her bag. Together, they set off towards school. "How's Ian?" she asked him.

"How's Ian?" He repeated with a displeased grumble.

"Tsuna, you promised me."

"He's alright… we brought him to the hospital. After that Dino took over. He'll live."

"That's great."

When he saw her smiling, he scowled."I get that you feel like you owe him but… do you have to be so _nice_ to him? What is it about him anyway? He's a dirt bag and a pervert." She stared hopelessly at her seething friend thinking _what _Ian could have done to get under _Tsuna's_ skin of all people.

"Tsuna… how long was Ian around you?"

"Two days – since Takeshi's match."

"What did he do?"

Tsuna crossed his arms. "What does it matter? He won't be able to do anything now."

Mia was a morning person but dealing with Tsuna like this made her wish she wasn't just so that she had a reason to be a jerk. She stamped down on her temper. It wasn't his fault that he was acting like a brat. She didn't want to antagonize Tsuna any more than what Ian had done. She remained silent, letting her mind mull over the entire thing. Mia didn't get Ian. There were plenty of opportunities where he could have let her die but he saved her anyway, he also taught her something monumental about the world they were living in and that he heavily supported Tsuna. Regardless of his actions, he genuinely wanted Tsuna to win.

She just didn't get what his true motive was. Was it out of duty to the Order? Or revenge? Or both maybe? Maybe she was looking into it too much.

"Hey Mia?" Her attention was drawn out from her thoughts to Tsuna. He was blushing and suddenly she was too.

"Y-Yes?"

"Um… ah… about last night…" he trailed off.

All of her thoughts came to a screeching halt. Was she still capable of breathing? She quickly looked away, chuckling nervously. She held her bag in her hands, her fingers drumming. "Oh yes! About that! I wanted to apologize for acting out of character – it's just that I had to do _something_ and well I really didn't think it through." She said in a rush. "So… uh…we still cool?"

When she checked on his reaction he was gaping at her, his expression akin to being slapped. "You're _apologizing_?"

She held her bag close to her chest, suddenly unsure why he was offended. "Well… um… yeah?"

"_Why_?" They stopped walking.

For once, Mia couldn't formulate a proper sentence. Tsuna took her by the hand and led her away. Her ability to speak returned to her when she realized how far they were from school and stubbornly dug her heels to the ground. "Tsuna, I still have classes!"

"Forget school for once!" His outburst attracted random pedestrians. They began to mutter but Tsuna went ahead to lead her to an empty alley. A little unusual from their normal meeting places but it was clean. There he continued his interrogation. "Why?" he repeated, more slowly this time. "Why are you apologizing?"

He still had her hand in his and his grip was tight. "U-Um… because I did it without your consent?"

"Consent," he repeated flatly. "You don't need consent if it was mutual! I kissed you back didn't I?"

Well yes, yes he did and he was very good at it but it didn't change the fact that she did it so suddenly. "It was probably because of the heat of the moment. You couldn't help it," she tried to rationalize logically despite her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. "Besides… it wasn't right for me to do that if you have somebody else you liked." She wanted to tell herself to shut the hell up but the words stumbled from her mouth. She couldn't help it. Those short moments will always be precious to her but if Tsuna wanted Kyoko or some other girl, who was she to make things complicated?

For a moment, Tsuna looked like he would be pissed. "You're right." Growing cold, his hand slipped out from hers. Even though she prepared herself for the inevitable heartbreak, it didn't stop her from hurting. She dipped her head to the side, trying to stop her feelings from showing on her face. "What was I thinking?"

"It's not your fault," she automatically replied. "I was the one who led you on." He was probably disgusted with her right now but no matter how strained their relationship became she desperately hoped they would still be friends. That is, if he still wanted to. In her desperate little act to bring him back she might have destroyed their friendship for good.

"You're right about one other thing Mia." She didn't look at him, too scared to see what sort of expression he wore. "I really can't help it. Not anymore at least." Not understanding what he meant, she turned her head and he captured her lips in a kiss.

It was fleeting and sweet like sunlight in the morning. It was powerful enough to shake her down to her very core.

It ended as quick as it happened and Tsuna pulled away slightly, leaving her speechless and in very deep shock. He was still close to her when he murmured, "Sorry I'm not sorry." His hot breath against her lips paralyzed her even more if that was possible. Without another word, he left the alley, leaving a very flustered mess of a blonde.

When she managed to get back to school, she was an hour late and she stumbled into class, dazed. The teacher shouted at her but she ignored him, not giving a damn that she interrupted him in the middle of his lecture about theorems. Her teacher grumbled, having used to such treatment from Hayato. Her friends tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear them.

Tsuna _kissed_ her.

She felt like collapsing on her table and laughing her head off. She didn't know what to _think _about it. He had to have liked her otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her. Tsuna wasn't the kind of guy who went around charming every other girl around. No, he was too silly for that. Though he was far from silly earlier… if anything, he was alluring. She let out a quiet groan and buried her red face in her hands. Everyone had been telling it to her face that he liked her for a long time now but she just wouldn't believe it and was now faced with the truth that Tsuna may have more feelings than friendship for her.

But she still had doubts and the main reason for that was the other girl that was sitting with her in class. Kyoko kept shooting her worried glances from up front but Mia didn't look at her. She didn't want to. The sounds of the classroom were raking against her ears like an annoying buzz. Suddenly she just wanted to be anywhere else but here. So when the first break rolled around, she made a wild dash straight to the Disciplinary Office, home to the school's very own and Namimori's one and only demon.

Hibari was not happy to see her. "Get out," he ordered her immediately.

"Please, I just need five minutes. Hear me out Chairman?" she begged the prefect. "All I need is an outlet."

The look he gave her basically said no. He picked the paper he was reading, swiveled his chair so he was facing the window and continued reading the report. "Bother the herbivores."

Mia slumped on his desk, desolated. "This isn't something I can go to with anyone. I need a brutally, blunt and honest opinion." Hibari raised his tonfa suggestively. "That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed. He lowered his weapon and turned so that she could see him looking annoyed.

"Stop whining and get to the point already."

"Okay so _I think_ Tsuna likes me." Hibari was a person who talked in very little words and preferred to express himself through actions. In this moment that followed after her statement, his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was going to have a head ache and he looked at her with such strong dislike she cringed. So coming to Hibari for relationship advice may not be such a good idea.

"You came here to bother me for _that_?" He might as well have said, 'You realized that now? Stupid.'

"It's sort of important…?"

The look on his face was murderous. "Little cub," he started slowly and dangerously. "Whatever is going on with you and Sawada Tsunayoshi…_Figure. It. Out._"

She stared at him. "Oh wow, that was the longest and most sensible sentence I've ever heard from you."

After that, Hibari chased her out of his office. She didn't go back to classes and went to look for Tsuna instead, a new found resolve burning in her heart. Hibari was right – as scary as that sounded – she had to figure this out. She spent months, days and hours agonizing over her feelings when she could have simply talked it out with him.

But she had to admit, the closer she got to Tsuna's training grounds, the more nervous she became. Her legs were starting to become noodles. She had to take a break three-fourths of the way through and leaned against a tree to calm herself. "I've jumped out of buildings, survived assassins and did not die in the hands of a psychotic pineapple… I can do this. Hibari's advice was solid Mia, don't over think – just do it… I'm procrastinating. Yup, definitely procrastinating!" She hugged the tree.

"What are you doing?"

Mia jumped and cried shrilly. Reborn was there, staring at her inquiringly. "Reborn! I was um… I was bonding with nature." He knew she was lying. Her red ears gave her away.

"Your 'contact' is in good condition by the way. Other than a broken rib and burns, he's doing alright."

"He broke a rib?"

"Two," Reborn clarified. "But what I want to discuss before whatever it is you have to do with Tsuna is about this Order. Why did they approach you of all people?"

Mia regarded the hitman with surprise and momentarily forgot her nervousness. "Maybe it's because I'm a familiar face?"

"Cut the crap Mia."

She sighed. "Okay, they want to recruit me into their super secret mysterious Order but don't worry I won't – "

"Join them," Reborn ordered. Her jaw dropped.

"B-but why?" she asked. "You said you don't believe in them!"

"Well I do now. I've had a little talk with 'Ian'. They've taken an interest in you."

"But what about the Vongola?"

Reborn smirked. "It's good to know you're loyal however you and I both know that the Order is abundant with rare knowledge that not even the Mafia are privileged to."

"Are you asking me to spy on them for the Vongola?" she asked her tutor. Reborn was difficult to read. He looked up at her with those blank, black eyes. Mia was reminded of a dark and deep well. She shuddered slightly.

"Are you saying you won't?" he returned.

She looked away. She thought about it, she'll admit. They piqued her interest and surely they must be hiding amazing secrets but after observing Ian and the Order's grip on him, she reconsidered. These were the people who messed with head. If they were capable of such things then what else could they do? Who's to say that if she joined they won't brainwash her or something? The terrible itch came back, demanding her for answers and she had a feeling that she would find those answers with the Order.

"Tsuna won't like it."

"Not if he doesn't find out."

She shook her head. "I'm tired of hiding things from him Reborn. I want to be honest with him. He deserves to know that."

"Are you planning to come clean with your feelings then?"

The blush from earlier returned with full force. "Y-You knew?"

Reborn snorted. "I'm your tutor. I know everything." Everything? Her blush darkened. Just how much did Reborn know? "I've been waiting for this for a long time so I'll let you go ahead." But Mia did not leave immediately. The hitman raised a brow. "You're getting the cold feet now?"

"I can't help it… I'm terrified."

"I see. I can help with that." He whipped out his gun and cocked it. "I'll give you the extra kick you need. I'm sure Tsuna would appreciate it too. What's the color of your underwear today again?"

"T-There's no need for that!" she backed away from the hitman.

"Then get that flat ass of yours up there now before I _make_ you."

Mia slapped her hands to her bum, what little of her feminine pride wounded. "M-My butt is not flat!"

Reborn flatly stared at her. "I'm counting until five. One…two… three…"

Mia booked it. What sort of encouragement was that? She angrily thought as she tore through the greenery. Reborn gave her very little choice…. And she was grateful for it. With the hitman behind her, she won't be able to run away and will be forced to move forwards. This was exactly what she needed. She arrived on the site, disrupting Tsuna from his meditative state. He was surprised to see her.

Panting, she said, "We… need to talk…"

Basil lowered his weapon. "My Lady, did something happen?"

"Uh no." She noticed his stance and cursed herself for her awful timing. Tsuna and Basil must have been at the final stage of training. "I'm sorry, I'll just wait for you two to finish."

"No," Tsuna cut in and then turned to Basil. "Would it be alright? Just ten minutes will do."

"If Sawada-dono requests of it then I will gladly comply." Basil bowed his head and Tsuna sighed, a little unhappy at the princely treatment he was getting from the other boy. Still in Hyper Mode, Tsuna gestured for her to follow him somewhere private. As soon as they were alone and away from nosy ears, he turned to face her formidably.

"What is it?" he asked her bluntly. She winced at his tone. He was very unhappy with her. How could he not? A voice inside berated her. She had been pretty insensitive earlier but in her defense she didn't know he liked her then.

"It's… about earlier," she started and looked down on her shoes. "I want to say sorry."

Tsuna scoffed and crossed his arms. "This again Mia? I've heard you the first time."

"I meant about being insensitive to you earlier!" she burst out. "I… um… well…" Dealing with normal Tsuna was hard enough but _Hyper _Tsuna was really intimidating. She wished he would get out of it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she decided to get the worst of it out first. "Whydidyoukissme?!" It all came out in a rush of words.

"Pardon?"

"I said… why did you kiss me?" she finally looked him in the eye. It was Tsuna's turn to evade her gaze. Her heart raced when she spotted the hint of a blush on his stoic face.

"Wasn't it obvious enough?" he muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"But why me…?" Because the truth is she was lost. She couldn't fathom why Tsuna would like _her_ of all people. She got that they wouldn't be friends if he didn't like her but to like her more than that – what did he exactly see in a messed up girl like her? The bitter insecurities she had been holding inside bubbled up to the surface. "You could have chosen someone else who wouldn't grate your nerves, someone who was pretty, kind and… honest."

"You mean like Kyoko-chan?" She flinched but nodded. Tsuna's expression softened. "Mia…"

She interrupted him. "I don't know why you would pass Namimori Middle's Idol for someone like me…" she was cut off when she was suddenly shaken by a very pissed of Tsuna.

"Someone like you?" he repeated, his orange eyes flared. "You're more than that Mia. You're _more_. You're more than pretty – you're beautiful! You're the kindest person I know!" He drew her close to him. "Honest?" He paused and thought about it. "We'll work on that." Her eyes pricked but she laughed even though it was weak.

"It still doesn't explain why you're not into Kyoko," she murmured.

Tsuna sighed. "What is it about Kyoko-chan anyway? Why do you keep insisting that she's my one-true love or something?"

She pinned him with a sad look. "You had me convinced."

He grimaced then he sighed. "It's true I had a pretty bad crush on her back then." He tilted her chin up slightly. "But then I fell for you." Her breath hitched and he continued, his gloved hand stroking her cheek, leaving her skin on fire from where he touched. "Before you came, Kyoko-chan was the only reason I went to school. I dreamed of marrying her. Stupid right? I could barely pass middle school. How was I supposed to marry this girl and provide for her? I was a loser. Useless but even so, I dreamed. Then you came along." He chuckled. "Meeting you… a lot of things changed. _I _changed. Studying became fun, I went to school because I _liked _it, and suddenly I was _happy_." He planted their foreheads together. His flames showered her with warmth from her head to her toes and she shuddered when her own Flame reached out instinctively to meet his.

Tsuna didn't seem to notice. He kept his eyes on her and only for her. "Kyoko-chan made life bearable but _you_ made it worth living."

Just ten little words were enough to open the waterworks. She shut her eyes but a few tears slipped through. He kissed those away and she giggled despite feeling like something was stuffed down her throat. It was all she needed to hear.

_"Il mio cuore è tuo,"_ she said confessed softly and felt him stiffen. She watched as red dominated his tanned skin and he was _still_ in Hyper mode. It had to be the most amusing thing she'd ever seen and giggled at his stunned reaction. She decided to repeat it once more in Japanese. "My heart is yours."

She did it. By the grace of J.R.R Tolkien, she did it. She reached out and cupped his cheeks. He leaned in, their noses touching and stared at each other's eyes. His eyes dropped to her lips. Her eyelids fell to a shut just as he closed the gap between them. Unlike their first kiss, they knew better than to knock with each other's noggins. Unlike their second, it was just as heated but more on a slower pace and unlike their third, it lasted longer. It started out gently at first, then with greater pressure. Tsuna smelled of crisp leaves and sweat from training. It didn't gross her at all and only served to excite her more.

Then something peculiar happened. Something inside of her connected with him on a very deep level like two separate strands coiling into each other to form a single strong chord. The effect it had on her made the kiss ten times more intense than it did. She couldn't resist the low moan that came out of it. Tsuna's flame sparked unexpectedly and they broke apart, panting. His eyes faded back to brown as his gloves returned to normal.

Tsuna surmised the whole thing in a single word: "Wow."

_Click_.

They whirled wildly around. Reborn was smirking smugly at them while holding a Polaroid camera. "Congratulations you two, you're officially a couple."

"What the hell Reborn?" Tsuna demanded for both of them. Mia was too embarrassed to speak.

He waved the picture around then looked at it. "It's a good thing you guys confessed now instead after the Ring Conflict – I'd hate to lose to Colonello – he betted that one of you had to be dying before confessing to the other which was a plausible scenario."

"_What_?!"

"I'm not the only one who's in on it. Everybody else is too."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**I can't express how tired this chapter made me. I didn't have a hard time imagining, oh no, its just I'm still very new to romance. Fluff I can do but romantic scenes are hard. I've written like ten drafts before I managed to be happy with this scenario. But since I'm getting the hang of it, I'd still love to hear what you guys think. Also, shit will go down on the next chapter. Two more and the Varia arc will be officially over YEAHHHHH!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Also I love the ship name bestowed on Tsuna and Mia**

**"TsuMi"**

**(hilariously calls it 'TsunaMi')**

**Funny enough, wattpad readers thought the same thing. Only thing left is giving Mia her own KHR number**

**Ciao!**


	40. Sins of Thy Father

**Damn Author-san! Back at em again with them chapters! (Kudos to anyone who gets this reference)  
**

**I'm sincerely grateful for all of those who reviewed the last chapter. Also the many reactions to Tsuna and Mia's ship name were fun to read. Many thanks but I think I'll stick with 'TsunaMi' just because like one reviewer said, 'they sound like a force of nature together' and I really liked that. **

**Also to Wolf626 \- I'm really sorry but I'm afraid I might not be able to do that omake, not because I don't want to but I really can't imagine it. I'm new to romance. Heterosexual relationships were hard enough for me to write, goodness I don't even know where begin with Yuri. I guess I might be able to but you'll have to squint really hard to find the romance in my friendship-heavy fanfic. **

**Yumi014**** \- if you think Ian is a dick then he's doing his job right. He's meant to be despised lol.  
**

**ALSO: Right after the special chapter, when resuming the Daily Life arc that's only when I will reveal who were part of the betting pool and what they bet. **

**AND as some of you could see chapter titles are returning yay! I'm mostly going through a process of editing the previous chapters and those chapters with names are the ones that are finished. Promise, last time I'll change anything. Thanks for bearing with random'ol me.**

**Japanese -** This is how you know when they're speaking in Japanese.

**English -** _This is how you know when they're speaking English._

**Italian - **_Mi piace cactus._

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I just own a shit-ton of merch.**

* * *

When the exhilaration faded, it just hit her that they were a _couple_ now and that left her awfully dazed. She had no idea what to think. It's not like she thought this far ahead. Before, anything concerning dating was a well laid-out plan in her mind and she had expected it to happen in College, not in Middle School. She thought she would meet a really nice guy who she could relate to, go out with him, marry him, have three kids and settle as teacher like her Pa.

Pretty straight forward right? But the guy she imagined was a blank slate. Now that Tsuna's image has been uploaded into her brain, she hadn't been entirely able to process it and resulted with a shut-down.

Confessing also took a lot out of her and now she was unsure of how to proceed. Luckily Tsuna knew her – faults and quirks included. He gave her time. So here she was, sitting on a rock watching as he resumed his training. She had never seen him move with so much purpose before and even Basil was surprised by it. He had to put in extra effort just to keep up with the young Don.

"I never pegged Tsuna for a romantic but he's always been ridiculously sentimental." Her cheeks went warm at the teasing lilt in her tutor's tone. For dignity's sake she didn't groan or anything. It was expected for Reborn to tease them. She tried hard to ignore Reborn and focused instead on the two teens.

Tsuna was obviously working hard but he was still struggling using his new skill in battle. The longer she watched them the more her eyes began to be drawn to the flame on Tsuna's forehead. Curious, she slipped into meditation. When she was tracking Ian and Tsuna down before, she kept losing sight because she wasn't focused enough. It wasn't easy when you were worried out of your mind but she managed to find her way.

Her sight was suddenly filled with brilliant lights. Tsuna glowed with brazen but gentle orange while Basil emanated a soft blue. She was thrilled that Tsuna and she shared something even if it was as ridiculous as a _color_. She turned her head and squinted at the yellow light coming from Reborn – well she says yellow but his seemed like the shade of medallion. Orange, indigo, blue and yellow… where there more?

Like Ian, Reborn had white strands connecting him to the earth. She counted that it was less than thirty. Basil had one and Tsuna seemed like he had the same number as Reborn. She looked down on herself and was disappointed to find not a single white strand.

"Hyah!" Tsuna caught Basil's blade in between his hands. His flames began to flicker abnormally and along with it, his entire figure. It was like watching a light show. His figure blazed brightly then quickly dimmed until it almost seemed like his entire being lost its vibrancy then grew bright again but in his center there was one small part that dimly glowed constantly. Immediately she knew it to be where the Flames of Wrath originated from. It looked wrong on Tsuna who was like a beacon of warmth.

There was a yelp as Basil kicked Tsuna right in the stomach, making him lose focus and the boy staggered backwards, tripped on his feet and fell flat on his back. The flame on his forehead extinguished. She could hear the face palm in Reborn's sigh. Smiling, she went to him and reached out her hand to help him up, still using her second sight.

He smiled back and took her hand and an immediate change came to him. "Mia?" he called her name out. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She blinked, losing her second sight. She stared at him. "I was just…. Surprised."

He frowned and stood on his own. "Surprised? At what?"

"That you could still trip on your own feet," was her instant reply. Embarrassment colored his cheeks and he snatched his hand from hers sulkily. She laughed a little at him but inside she was shaken. The small part inside him, the part that allowed him to use the Flames of Wrath brightened when he touched her hand. What was that supposed to mean? "A few days ago you were having a hard time with this technique but you somehow managed _that_ so how is it you can't keep your balance?"

She expected him to reply sarcastically but Tsuna's expression turned uncomfortable. The joking mood vanished. "I… I didn't learn it on my own. I got help." He turned away, frowning.

"Help?"

"From Ian." The distaste was obvious in his tone but she was too shocked to notice it.

"That doesn't make sense," she said, touching her head. "Why would he do that if he was so hell bent on you becoming a rampaging warlord?"

"You were right. I don't get that guy either." He sighed and dropped his frown. "But when he was teaching me I didn't get any malicious intent or anything."

"That's because he never had any ill-will towards you Tsuna," Reborn intervened. He jumped on Tsuna's head and nestled there.

"Reborn! Your shoes are filthy!"

"So are you. You smell."

"I do not!"

"Just because Mia is too nice to say it doesn't mean I won't."

"Can we go back to what you were saying before Reborn?" Mia cut in their banter impatiently. "No ill-will? You do remember his evil scheme right?"

"All I saw was a brat's puny revenge at you but I had to give him credit, it was pretty vicious plan. In the long run it might have benefited Tsuna but you would hate it." Reborn settled comfily on Tsuna's head.

Tsuna's expression darkened. "I don't want power like that. It's just hate and fury… I don't want it."

"Were you thinking like that before or after you used it?"

"… After."

"After Mia stopped you from killing the brat?" They flinched at the reminder. "If Mia hadn't stopped you things would have been different. Regardless if you still wanted that power or not, you killed someone in cold blood and that makes all the difference."

The horror on Tsuna's face said it all. Reborn nailed that one hard. "Seems pretty extreme if you asked me," she muttered. "Going as far as to get himself killed…" But she stopped there. Ian's only family was as good as dead and even if it wasn't directly her fault, she still had a hand in it. Was his grief so strong that he didn't care if he lived or died?

"If he had succeeded then Tsuna would have power that would match against Xanxus but he didn't." Mia looked up at Reborn. "He must have been aware there was a chance it would fail so he assisted to bolster our chance for winning because that's what he had been ordered to yes? The revenge thing must have been some contingency plan. In the end his objective was still the same. Assist Vongola Decimo."

"That's fucked up." Tsuna yelped when Reborn pinched his ear. "Ow! I'm sorry! Geez… I can understand him a little bit now. But I still don't like him." He glowered at the ground. "He's done too much for me to forgive him but… I get it."

"What I'd like to know is how he knew Tsuna had the potential for that." They both looked towards her. "Do you?" Reborn asked her.

She thought about telling her tutor about the second sight but the token she kept in her pocket reminded her that she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the Order. Ian may have hated her but he taught her this ability with full confidence she would learn. She didn't want to betray what little she had with him. She shook her head in response.

"I'm not too sure about it either."

Reborn smirked. "But you have a theory?" She smiled a little. "Good. We'll talk about this after the Ring Conflict."

"A theory is just a theory if I don't have anything to back it up."

"Um Sawada-dono… are thou in pain?" Basil asked anxiously while he awkwardly stood away from them.

"Not at all! I'm alright really sorry to keep you waiting! Reborn, would you please?" The hitman transferred from his head to Mia's shoulder in one short leap. Mia watched as he jogged back towards Basil. Just then her phone vibrated. When she saw her Pa's ID she immediately answered it.

"_Mia_._" _Her Pa sounded stressed which immediately worried her. _"Did your Nonnino return to Namimori? I can't seem to get a hold of him."_

"Not that I know of," she replied. "I'll go check at his hotel right now. He might have come back."

"_See that you do. Also Mia – KOIZUMI!" _She nearly dropped her phone. Her Pa rarely raised his voice. He barked something to what she assumed was to the troublesome student. There was a deafening crash coming from her Pa's line that made her flinch. Silence. Nicholas Matteis gave a long suffering sigh.

"…Pa?" she called out tentatively.

Her Pa was back on the line, wearier. _"Sorry about that._"

"Who was that?"

"_A freshman." _Her Pa said it as if it was the most dreaded thing ever. _"Send me a message when you find out more will you?"_

"Promise."

"_Ah and tell Tsuna I said hi!" _By cue, her cheeks went warm.

"S-Sure." She didn't even want to think what her Pa's reaction would be when he finds out about them. Her Uncle Ben though would probably have his automatic shotgun at hand, gun ban in Japan or not and her Nonnino? Her thoughts quickly shifted as a ball of dread began to form in her stomach.

Surely he had to be okay right?

* * *

Levi was a man devoted to his work. Heart, body and soul. There was no one in the Varia that could match his devotion. He would do anything for his boss and ever since he had joined the Varia, never had he displeased Xanxus… until now that is. The pretentious 'Vongola' brats have humiliated him. Tarnished his image before his boss and making him out like a damn fool. But they will get what is coming to them.

When they win this conflict the first thing he would do was to get his hands on that blonde and fry her disrespectful and insolent mouth to a crisp. The boss had been too kind to threaten her. Levi believed they should have killed her and sent her mangled corpse to the brat. The things she said to the boss deserved a punishment worse than death. After her would be the Sawada impostor. Unfortunately the boss wanted those two to die by his hand.

But at the moment he was stuck with guard duty. The boss had given strict orders to bring a certain individual to their temporary base and guess who was charged with the task to guard? Him. Levi A Than. The boss' most trusted subordinate. It frustrated him to no end that a job that could easily be given to a lower rank ended up with him. He didn't spare a single glance towards the two members of his squadron and proceeded into the room where the captive was kept.

He stood imposingly in the center of the room, silently glaring (staring) at the old man who had his back to him.

"Now what would a group like you want with an old man like me?"

Levi instantly hated the old man that slowly turned to finally face him.

"You're our prisoner now old man so if I were you, behave yourself." Levi's aggravation rose when the old man quirked an eyebrow humorously.

"Well," he says. "I haven't been a prisoner for sixty years now. Last time I was captured I woke up in a beautiful woman's room. Ohhh feisty that one was – I met her before I met my wife. Liked crossbows."

Levi pulled out one of his parabolas and pointed it at their captive. "Shut it. I don't care."

The old man studied his weapon with unnerving calmness. His blue eyes were hauntingly familiar. "I have been threatened with many things in my lifetime – the strangest being a spoon but an umbrella? Quite a first."

"It's a parabola!"

"And it's a fine one I'm sure."

If it hadn't been for the boss' order Levi would have struck the old man into ash. But he should have anticipated this. After all, the old man was the grandfather of the blasted girl. They shared the same god damning eyes. He hated it. He could see nothing but mockery in those eyes.

"Don't be smart with me old man." His parabola sparked to emphasize his threat. "Do anything out of hand and we'll pay a visit to your sweet little granddaughter here in Namimori."

He had expected the old man to break down, to be begging like all the others to come before him but instead he met with a hard and cold stare. The old man then spoke, his voice rough and low, "What is it you want? Money? Revenge?"

"We want nothing from _you_."

Blue eyes flashed with indignation. "I have little to do with the _Cosa Nostra_ yet here I am. What impudent _Famiglia_ did swine like you come from?"

"You're asking for it old man – !" Face turning red with rage, he would have stabbed the old man had it not been for the urgent knocking on the door.

"Captain Levi!" calls one of his subordinates. "Preparations are done!"

Levi clicked his tongue and sheathed his weapon. "You'll regret what you've said old man. Just like your bitch of a granddaughter. The Vongola will not forget this insult!"

"Vongola?" The old man's hardened exterior finally wavered at the name. Levi smirked, triumphant. But the fear he had wanted to see still did not appear. His smirk faltered. Cold fury lined every wrinkle on the old man's face; a sense of power radiated faintly from the aged man like a volcano preparing to erupt. The most frightening sight though was the eyes. He had seen a glimpse of it in the girl before but the old man far surpassed her. Levi had found it hard to breath, feeling as though he was being marked for death. "And you," Nero says. "I will not forget _this_."

He quickly left the room, away from the old man and his terrible eyes.

Nero Matteis watched as the pathetic fool flee from him then turned his eyes back to the window where it overlooked a beautiful blue crystalline sea. It was a glorious day but it was a shame that such a sight couldn't be enjoyed at the moment.

Such a shame indeed.

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to keep anymore secrets from Tsuna," Reborn says.

The acorn that she was fiddling with cracked in her grasp. "I'm not. Pa said that Nonnino might just be bar hopping or taking leisurely strolls. Apparently he does that often."

"But you're worried." Reborn noted.

Mia had picked up a rock this time. Unfortunately she couldn't break it. "I am," she admitted. "It's awful timing Reborn. My Nonnino just happens to go missing while the Varia are around."

"I'll send some people to look for him."

Mia shot her tutor a grateful look. "You've done so much for me… thank you Reborn."

Reborn did not react and Mia inwardly smiled. She wasn't the only one uncomfortable with gratitude it seemed. In a way, it felt pleasant to share something in common with the hitman. She turned her eyes towards Tsuna. He was close to completion but he was racing against time. The sun was slowly beginning to set and soon Hibari's match will commence.

"Do you want to go ahead with the others?" Reborn asked her and she shook her head.

"I want to see Tsuna master this."

Reborn snorted. "As if, you just don't want to see Hibari because you skipped school." Mia didn't even bother dignifying it with a response knowing that it was partly true. To try and calm her unease she slipped into meditation to watch Tsuna's progress with her second sight.

Tsuna's flames truly were beautiful. She could watch him all day and not get bored. However, a considerable strain began to build behind her eyes and the colored lights were starting to make her nauseous. There had to be some way for her to prolong its use though but she'll get to that when she has more time. For now, she went to look inside of herself instead. It was harder without Ian's help but she persevered.

After a while of blindly groping about in the darkness of her mind, she finally was able to look inside for her lake of fire. It scared her to think that something that big was inside of her and wondered if it was normal. She noticed thin threads of fire spiraling downwards into the center of the lake. That was new. She came closer to look at it. The threads were loosely tangled and they felt different. Somehow she could tell it was not hers.

It didn't seem to hurt where it made contact with hers. It actually felt natural. Curious all the same, Mia willed for a thread of her own to wrap around it. The moment she touched it, she felt a vast emptiness of nothing. It was cold and she didn't like it when suddenly something powerful slammed into her, pulling her deep with it like an ocean wave.

Her consciousness quickly snapped back to her body. Her eyes flew open just as a bright light filled the entire clearing forcing her to cover her eyes. When the light died out, Basil was on the ground and Tsuna was staring at his hands. Both of them shared similar expressions of shock.

"He did it," Reborn said beside her. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Tsuna did it," Mia repeated faintly. Then much more strongly she cried, "You did it!" Even though her body was stiff from meditating, she charged straight into him, knocking him down. "Tsuna? What's wrong?" He was looking at her strangely but he blinked and turned serious. She frowned.

"We need to head to the school," he says gravely.

"What's with the urgency?" She quickly got off him.

Tsuna turned his head to the side. His eyes seeing what she couldn't as if he knew where the school was from where they are. "Something is wrong."

"Did your Intuition pick up on something?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna's expression twisted into concern. "I'm not sure. All I know is that we need to get to Namimori Middle – immediately."

"Getting down from this mountain to the school shalt taketh fifteen minutes at most!" Basil said.

Tsuna's flames burned strongly. "Five minutes if I go ahead." He clenched his fists and fire burst from his hands.

"Wait!" She cried. "Take me with you!" Tsuna was shaking his head but she won't have it. They were her friends too and if Tsuna says something bad is happening then by God she wasn't going to stand and do nothing.

"I need two hands to fly if you haven't noticed!"

"F-F-Fly?!" Basil gasped. They ignored him.

"I'll just hang on your back!"

"That's an awful idea."

She scowled. "Why won't you let me ride you?"

Tsuna's mouth dropped open but he quickly shut it and shook his head again. "That's – you know it's _dangerous_. Last time you almost choked me to death!" His voice cracked a bit at the end. Mia would have burst into laughter if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Was that before or after you almost knocked us into a tree?" she shot back.

"Ah…" Poor Basil was caught in the middle of it all. He had his hands up but he couldn't decide which of them to calm down. Mia would have felt sorry for him if Tsuna wasn't being stingy. She knew he was strong enough to carry her to Namimori.

"It will slow me down," Tsuna argued. "I can't fly and make sure you don't fall at the same time Mia."

She felt something crawl on to her shoulder and Mia had the greatest idea ever. "Then I'll use Leon!" she cried as the chameleon scurried into her palm. "He'll turn into something suitable! How's that?"

Tsuna turned to Reborn and gestured helplessly at her. The hitman smirked. "I don't mind and Leon doesn't either. Just get on with it Dame-Tsuna – you're wasting time meanwhile Basil and I will leave now."

Tsuna scowled but couldn't argue back. "Fine," he said.

A minute later they were airborne. Mia was riding a Leon glider that was attached around Tsuna by a long green rubbery thick chord. It appeared that way but it was hard as steel. "I told you this was a great idea!" she said loudly, smug.

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted irritably in response. With an extra _oomph_! They were speeding off towards Namimori Middle.

The last time she was in the air with Tsuna, they almost crashed and burned. Mia didn't really give a damn about the view back then but now… wind sang in her ears and the entirety of Namimori opened up to her. It's almost two years but already this little town felt like home to her. Looking from their height, brief as it was, Mia allowed herself to appreciate Namimori. This view would only last a moment after all.

Five minutes later Tsuna began to descend in front of the gates. From the outside, they couldn't see nor hear anything. He dropped out of the air first then swiftly caught her after. Leon burrowed himself inside her pocket. They looked at each other because the silence really was unnerving. Wasn't there supposed to be a match? How many illusions were needed exactly to cover this up?

They proceeded through the gates cautiously and were immediately taken to a whole different place. Smoke was rising from behind the school and explosions rocked the grounds. Tsuna and she dashed to the back to a sight painted with flames. The entire second building was reduced to hollow ruins and the school field was an image of war. In the center of it all, rising from the smoke like an austere giant was Gola Mosca.

"That's not human," Mia whispered. "Where is everyone?"

Gola Mosca was rampaging and attacking everything in its sight. His gaze suddenly locked on three figures and Mia recognized them as the Kokuyo gang. The gaping hole in the middle of Gola Mosca's chest began to glow and a Gatling gun nearby had turned to the three teens who were surrounded. Both fired off at the same time.

But the attacks never reached them. A wall of fire shielded them and the one enforcing it was Tsuna. She didn't know when or how he got there but thank God he did. There were cries of surprise and Mia found her friends. She ran towards them. "Guys!" she shouted.

"My Lady it's dangerous to be here!" Hayato met with her first.

She ignored him and scanned each of them to see if they sustained injury. Finding none, she quickly turned her attention back to the field. Tsuna had already begun fighting Gola Mosca. Mia truly hadn't seen Tsuna in battle, only in training so it wasn't a surprise when he blew them all away as he effortlessly battled the machine and ripped one of its arms off. Pride swelled strongly in her to see how strong he had gotten. Tsuna was strong and in a matter of minutes, reduced Gola Mosca into an immobile pile of junk. Everybody was stunned, including the Varia.

The one person who didn't seem concerned by the power display was Xanxus.

The smallest of smirks that he had was the sole reason why Mia hadn't felt like they won just yet. A chill went over her just before Gola Mosca staged one last desperate attack at Tsuna like a kamikaze. He stopped it with one hand and with the other, delivered a single blow to end it. His hand sliced it open like a blade and Gola Mosca finally stopped as it dropped heavily into the ground.

A lighter body fell by Tsuna's feet from inside the machine and Mia watched as his face went white.

"G-G-Grandpa…?" His voice shook.

Mia sprinted towards him at the same time Reborn did as well. When she was close, she had to stop for a second to absorb the sight that was the Ninth. He had been bound and his face had thinned since the last she had seen him. His lips were taking on a blue tint but the most terrible thing he had was large wound on his chest given by Tsuna. She bit down hard on her lip, enough to draw blood, in order to make use of herself.

She dropped beside Reborn who was checking the Ninth's vitals. "He's still alive but barely," Reborn said to her.

"Uh…" She was going to cut the binds off but paused. "Spinal or any broken bone injury?"

"None." Leon turned into a knife for her and she cut the bonds loose.

"Reborn, I know I'm not a doctor or something but even with a wound like this why is he…?"

"He's severely weakened." Reborn looked up at Gola Mosca. "I've seen Gola Mosca's schematics once. It would seem that the Ninth was being used as a power source." After hearing that, what was left of her shock and fear gave away to anger.

"W-Why?" Tsuna said faintly as his flame fizzled away.

"It's a little late for questions." Xanxus' eyes were filled with glee. "You attacked the Ninth. You killed him." Tsuna was frozen in shock. He looked at his shaking hands, horror filled his eyes.

Reborn clicked his tongue. "First Aid won't be enough – he needs to be taken to the hospital!"

"N-No!" Tsuna cried in despair.

"Who was it?" Xanxus pressed on. "Who struck the old man with no mercy whatsoever?"

"_**Come ti permetti di accusarlo di omicidio!"**_ Mia was so angry she had taken to speaking Italian ("How dare you accuse him of murder!"). How _dare_ he? _How dare he?_ Tsuna was staring buy-eyed at her. His hands weren't shaking anymore. She let out a shaky breath to calm herself. _"Hai un sacco di palle dicendo che quando siete quelli che hanno messo la Nona in Gola Mosca!"_ She said lowly, her anger begging for release ("You've got a lot of balls saying that when you're the ones who put the Ninth in Gola Mosca!").

"M-M-Mia..." She turned around to face Tsuna. The guilt was crushing him and tears were forming in his eyes. She cupped his face. "I-I killed him. I _killed _him." He said to her.

"No, no you didn't. You didn't know," she whispered, her heart honestly aching for him. "It's not you're fault."

"Listen… to her…. Tsunayoshi." The two of them whirled towards the Ninth, who had gained consciousness. He looked upon them with deep regret and pain. "The one at fault… was me…" he wheezed.

"Grandpa!" Tsuna exclaimed. The two of them were by his side instantly.

"It was my… weakness… that allowed Xanxus to wake up from his long sleep…" he panted heavily.

"Ninth, please don't push yourself!" Mia said, terrified. Her mind couldn't help but ask 'Long sleep?'.

"What do you mean sleep?" Reborn asked. "After the cradle affair, Xanxus was casted out from the Family and was kept under strict surveillance wasn't he?"

"Cradle affair…?" Tsuna looked at his tutor.

"It happened eight years ago. It was the largest coup d'état in Vongola history," Reborn answered.

"I… I didn't know that," Mia said faintly.

"Xanxus lead the rebelling army." Reborn explained. "The truth was treated with outmost secrecy and the only ones who knew it were the upper echelons of the Family and the Vongola's highest elite that fought back then."

The Ninth coughed weakly. "Xanxus… he was stopped there… eight years ago… since then he'd been asleep…while his hatred and grudge grew to frightening proportions."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna begged.

"What happened?" Reborn demanded but the Ninth suddenly coughed out blood.

"Grandpa please! Don't talk anymore it's alright!" Tsuna held the Ninth's shoulder. Timoteo smiled warmly at him. Kindness, admiration and hope reflected in his eyes as he looked at Tsuna.

"I always hear about you Tsunayoshi from Reborn. About the girl you like…" His eyes flickered to her and Mia's expression crumpled at the sincere gratitude towards her. She gripped Tsuna's arm for support. "About… your school… and your friends… you are a child with a heart that… truly is… really mismatched for a mafia boss… I also know you only fight battles willingly for those you care for…" he chuckled faintly and raised a shaking hand. He pointed it in between Tsuna's brow. "You always have these lines in between your eyebrows… clenched your fists as if praying… and that is why I… chose you as the tenth boss of the Vongola!" His finger touched Tsuna's forehead. A small flame lit on the tip of the Ninth's finger and Tsuna began to cry.

Timoteo smiled one last time at his grandson. "Forgive me Tsunayoshi… but I'm glad… it was you." His hand dropped and Tsuna caught it.

"Please Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Due to her awakened abilities Mia sensed the Ninth's life force slowly slipping away. Whether it was instinct or desperation, she moved forwards and placed a hand on top of the Ninth's heart and the other at his back. She forced herself to take deep calming breaths. She blocked every sound around her until she could hear nothing but hers and the Ninth's heart.

She could feel his Flames and from her touch, she took a peek inside. His flames were small that they weren't even enough to be a roaring hearth. They were terribly weak and were slowly fading away. There was too little – too little of his Flames left. Most must have been consumed by Gola Mosca. He would have been able to regenerate more but with his wounds, his body wasn't able to produce any more. Desperately, Mia scoured her mind for some way to save or at least keep the Ninth alive. He can't die. Not just yet.

He was the boss of the Vongola Famiglia. If he was truly sorry then he can't die. He can't do this to Tsuna.

Then an idea sprung into her mind – she's been full of those lately hasn't she? – and thought, if he can't produce anymore then she would give him hers. She had more than enough. Her Flames came swiftly to her hold and she willed them to travel from her fingertips and straight into the Ninth. Her Flames, which were brighter and filled with vigor, flowed inside like a rushing river, it touched the dying flame and immediately it began to grow. It was like feeding a camp fire with gasoline. It burned bigger and brighter.

Her hands were warm but were beginning to shake. Maintaining a continuous stream was hard work. Her back and head began to ache. Her knees wanted to buckle. No! She thought fiercely. She can't let Xanxus scar Tsuna this way.

"Mia… you…" she could hear a faint voice nearby. Was that Reborn's? "Stay strong."

He didn't need to tell her that but her heart jolted once in her chest then another and another. Her heart unexpectedly began to race. She could hear her heart beating erratically, screaming at her and forcing her to lose concentration. She fell back with a shuddering gasp, her eyes flying open but dark spots filled her vision. _Don't freak out. It'll go away… _She felt something warm press against her back. Two hands held her shoulders.

"Mia?"

"Tsuna…" she whispered and blinked. "Don't worry about me or the Ninth… just focus on Xanxus." The spots were disappearing and she looked towards the Ninth. He was still bleeding but he was breathing, as faint as the movement was. Hopefully it was enough.

Just as she finished speaking to him, Reborn began and spoke of Xanxus plans. Xanxus knew the Family well and had calculated everything from the very beginning. He was smarter than she gave him credit for. But…

"We would all ask that you all refrain from idle speculation," the Cervello intervened. "We are recording every word spoken here."

Mia would have stood up and accuse them of being biased bitches who were siding with Xanxus all along but she couldn't muster the strength to even stand. Her heart was still clamoring about trying to turn back to normal but at least it wasn't beating erratically anymore. Instead, Reborn was the one who struck them down and more effectively than she ever could.

"Do whatever you want," Reborn said, suppressed fury underlining his every word. "But my patience has run out." The Cervello and even the Varia flinched. "But I will honor my promise to the Ninth Boss and not interfere… with my student's battle that is. Having said that, I don't know what my student, who hates fighting, will do."

The hand on her right shoulder squeezed tightly. Her hand went up on top of it, silently giving him support. Tsuna stood, his hand taking hers and pulled her up with him. Even if her legs felt like lead, she stood defiantly with him against Xanxus.

"Xanxus…" Tsuna began. "I'll be taking that ring back. I won't let you succeed the Ninth!"

"Well said Tsuna," said Reborn.

Xanxus let out an arrogant chuckle. "I'll make sure history books mention the foolish twerp who defied Xanxus by himself."

"But he's not alone!" Hayato cried out. "The boss' will…"

"Is our will!" Takeshi finished. The sight of them, all of Tsuna's Guardians including Hibari, taking up arms was a moving sight. The Varia raised their weapons as well.

"Heh," Xanxus said. "Exterminate the traitors." His red eyes sought her. "Trash flower, this would have been your chance to step away from the Mafia."

"The hell you mean by that you bastard?" she snarled.

"There's no running from this world anymore. Tonight you'll get a taste of what it means to be part of this world. Your family will suffer for your actions!"

Face going white, she said, "No-Nonnino?" His smirk widened. Did… did that mean that her Nonnino was… was…?

"Xanxus!" Tsuna roared along with the others.

"Ca-Captain Levi!" Two members of the Varia appeared on the field.

"You!" Levi recognized the one on the front. "What are you supposed to be doing here? You were supposed to be guarding the old man!"

"S-Sir he's – "

"_You've been a great help Mathias. Thank you._" Swiftly, the person behind him snapped the man's neck as easily as he would break a toothpick. The lackey dropped to the ground, dead.

"_You! Who the hell do you think you are?_" Levi turned his weapon to the hooded man.

"_I told you did I not? I will not forget._" The person who killed him pushed his hood back, revealing the elderly face of Mia's grandfather.

"Nonnino!" she cried, relieved then stopped. He looked like him but at the same time he didn't. The moment he revealed his identity the whole area had been swooped down upon with deathly dread. She had never seen him so furious before. Her body trembled with fear and Tsuna held her closer. He too felt the sensations rolling off of her grandfather.

Her Nonnino turned to her and the anger receded a bit. _"My dear, it's good to see you're well."_

She could only jerk her head into a nod. His striking blue eyes made a quick sweep of their side before turning to the Varia where they darkened drastically. Xanxus stared right back at him. Nero Matteis shook his head and went towards their side while shrugging off the Varia's glares and uniform. The coat dropped to the ground but her eyes couldn't tear away from her Nonnino.

Her grandfather was a different man. His expression was cold and hard – there was no trace of kindness or humor in his aged face. His teal shirt and khaki pants were splattered with dried blood. His eyes held no remorse whatsoever for the men that died from his hands. Mia shuddered involuntarily. _This _was what her father and uncle was afraid of angering. _This _was the man that lived with war. The only injury he sustained was the apparent bullet wound on his left shoulder but it he felt any pain, he didn't show it.

"_Don't let this old man interrupt you._" He stopped beside the Cervello and they took a step away from him. "_Continue."_ Mia never thought being polite would be so terrifying. Her Nonnino continued his way and only then did the Cervello speak.

"W-W-We will supervise the battle to avenge the Ninth. It is our duty to confirm the whereabouts of the Vongola Rings."

That immediately sent people's tempers skyrocketing that they couldn't help but express themselves. "What?!" Hayato cried in outrage. "You're nothing but Xanxus' lackeys!"

"Watch your tongue!" One of them replied sharply. "We have a degree from the Ninth himself."

Despite her shock and fear over her Nonnino's arrival, she grew angry at their declaration. "And who's to say that he wasn't forced to give his seal?"

"Refrain from idle speculation. We are hereby declaring the match to determine the next Vongola Boss: the Sky Ring battle. You're thoughts Master Xanxus?"

Xanxus didn't answer right away until he saw her grandfather position near them. "Not bad."

Mia peeled herself away Tsuna to check on her Nonnino. "Nonnino…" she started out uneasily.

"_I don't know what you've gotten yourself into but I demand an explanation after. Understand?" _She flinched but nodded. _"Blast this language! I can't understand nothing!" _he muttered after. Well, her grandfather was in good health at least. She nodded towards Tsuna.

"Then, tomorrow night… you must all assemble at Nami Middle."

No one from the Varia dared to make a comment, probably because her Nonnino was giving them his infamous stare. She wasn't even on the receiving end and she couldn't even look at him. No one from their side said a word either probably because of the sheer pressure of intimidation her Nonnino was emanating.

Xanxus wordlessly threw half of the sky ring at Tsuna. He caught it and true to his dramatics, Xanxus filled the whole area with blinding light causing them to shield their eyes. When the light died out, the Varia and the Cervello were gone. Her Nonnino stumbled and she tried to help him but he batted her hands away.

"_I'm fine, I'm fine." _He said but he sounded tired. The heavy pressure that had been weighing down on them lifted. It became easier to breath.

"We're we too late?"

"Bucking Bronco!" Hayato exclaimed. "The hell you've been? The Ninth's been injured!"

"Ninth?" Alarmed, Dino immediately had his men springing into action. A few went to the Ninth while others carried metal detectors and began de-bombing the area.

"Dino," Mia called out. She held her grandfather's arm. "This is my Nonnino. I'm sorry but could you please help him as well – he's injured."

Dino smiled at her. "Anything for you." The moment he locked eyes with her Nonnino he swallowed heavily. Nero Matteis was foot taller than him and the way he looked down on the Cavallone boss was nothing short of intimidating.

"_Nonnino, he's a friend. We need your wounds tended to." _

"_Is he now?"_ His stare became a smile. Dino clutched his chest and returned a shaky smile.

"_Dino Cavallone. It's nice to meet you sir." _They shook hands.

"_Cavallone? I remember now – you know Cirillo Cavallone?" _

Dino blinked in surprise. _"He's my grandfather sir!"_

"_Ah yes. He tried to kill me." _Dino froze and her Nonnino let out a short laugh. He clapped a hand on Dino's shoulder. _"It's all in the past now boy. Even though the army and the mafia got well enough back in the war, Cirillo wasn't the only one who wanted me dead." _

"Ah…" Loss for words Dino turned helplessly at her. It was obvious that her Nonnino was scaring him. Well, he scared her too. Her Nonnino knew about the Mafia.

"_Nonnino, you – you know about the Mafia? The Cavallone?" _She couldn't help but asked.

Her Nonnino gave her a look and she immediately shrunk from his gaze. She shouldn't have asked. _"We'll talk. Later. But for now go," _he nodded towards Tsuna. _"He's the one isn't he? Looks peaky. In the meantime I'll get this shoulder of mine fixed."_

Mia didn't hesitate going back to Tsuna's side where it was less dangerous and comforting. He was brooding and worrying at the same time into nothing. She touched his shoulder. "Tsuna… the Ninth will be alright."

"How can you know?" he asked her hollowly. Not that the Varia were gone, Tsuna's exhaustion was finally appearing.

"I just do," she assured him. He looked into her eyes, paused and then nodded. He broke into a small smile but it quickly warped into worry. "What's wrong?"

"Your grandfather… I should have expected the Varia would do something like that. I'm so sorry."

"You saw my Nonnino. He eats steel nails without milk for breakfast."

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear. "He does?!"

"Tsuna, it was a joke. He's not…" she bit her lip. After what she saw tonight she wouldn't be surprised if he did. "Um… he's strong?" He stared at her but his sight eventually slid away. "Are you worried about the match tomorrow?"

"I'm not."

"Liar," she accused him softly.

"I'm more worried about your Grandfather."

"Why?" she frowned. "As you can see, he's alright."

"Mia…" His forehead scrunched up. "Don't you know anything?"

"… Not as much as I once thought." All she knew about her grandfather was that he fought in the War but was part of the Allied Forces. He didn't tell her much about his days as a soldier and no one in the family talked about it. She never asked now she regretted not doing so.

"Whatever happens after though Mia…" Tsuna took her hand. "Please stay with me?"

"You don't need to ask you idiot." He smiled at her before he was knocked down on the ground by Reborn.

"Reborn! Why did you do that!?" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn jumped on him and he wheezed painfully. "Seeing you flirt annoys me. You're so corny Tsuna."

Mia covered her mouth and giggled a bit. She watched Reborn torture Tsuna a bit more before intervening. Their friends gathered around them and she was happy to see that all of them were alright. Each of them expressed their determination to win, surprisingly even Hibari did although he did nothing but grunt.

"Chairman, aren't you pissed that the building was wrecked?" she asked Hibari.

His eyes narrowed dangerously but he didn't speak. Mia realized why. Her Nonnino was watching them from his place next to some of Dino's men.

"I want to fight the Carnivore," Hibari declared.

"Carnivore?" Sasagawa-senpai repeated.

"Carnivore… you don't mean Mia's grandfather Hibari?!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Are you nuts you freak?" Hayato said.

"My Nonnino is eighty-nine years old!" she hissed. "You even pick on seniors?"

"What matters is that he is strong. Why? Are you keen to fight in his place? You're still just a cub." Mia didn't know why but that comment really annoyed her. Hibari huffed and didn't wait for a reply. He turned his back and left without another word. If even Hibari acknowledges her Nonnino then it was without a doubt that he was strong despite his age.

"Huh. Your grandfather is older than the Ninth almost by two decades." Reborn mused. "It's been a long night everyone. Get some rest – tomorrow will be the final match." The mood sobered after that. One by one their friends began to bid goodbye until it was only Tsuna and her left. They went up to her Nonnino, who was chatting pleasantly with Romario. They stopped talking when they were close enough.

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pleased to finally meet you." _Her Nonnino extended a hand which Tsuna readily shook. _"Nero Matteis."_

Tsuna took a deep breath. _"I am honored to meet you sir." _His English was still heavily accented butNero didn't appear to mind.

"_Romario has been kind to inform me of what's been happening lately." _Romario kindly inclined his head. _"The Mafia Mia? Of all things to be involved with the Mafia?" _He scolded her. Mia hung her head.

"_It – It is not her fault sir!" _Tsuna intervened hastily. _"It is my fault. Not Mia's." _Nero pinned him with a heavy look. Tsuna bit his tongue but didn't break eye contact.

"_I don't blame you for what you cannot control Tsunayoshi. I'm aware of how strict the Vongola are but even so I want to know what foolhardily thoughts were running through my granddaughter's head!" _Both teens flinched. _"Have you not once thought of your family Mia? Of your father? Losing your mother nearly broke him but if anything were to happen to you – "_

"_I know!" _Mia blurted out. Then in a much quieter tone she repeated, "_I know and I'm sorry."_

"_If you knew then how could you have been so foolish?" _

When Mia didn't reply, Tsuna was seized with panic. It was his fault why she was part of this. Unlike him, her family's safety wasn't ensured. Her grandfather would want to take her away somewhere safer, away from the Mafia, away from _him_. He couldn't take that. He _needed _her by his side and after telling each other how they felt, he couldn't even imagine not being with her.

"_At first it was to help a friend who needed it but now it's because I have something I want to protect."_

Nero's eyes slightly widened. _"It's the first time I've heard you want something."_

With a jolt Tsuna realized that Mia had never once said what she wanted. She smiled in response. A silent conversation passed between the two that Tsuna couldn't join in. He nearly jumped when Nero suddenly let out a long and tired sigh.

"_I did not stop your uncle from enlisting in the army; I did not stop your father from making his decisions whether it was right or wrong so I will not stop you. Your choice is for you alone Mia, not mine, not your father's or anyone else. All I ask is that you will proceed with caution." _

Tsuna stared at Nero, unable to believe what he was hearing. Nero looked at the two of them and chuckled but it had a tinge of nostalgia.

"_I know what the both of you are thinking – I could but I won't. I no longer give out orders." _

"_No but you deserve respect." _Reborn finally appeared and his English was damn flawless. Nero did not seem surprised of a baby talking to him. _"And that is enough for many to obey. It's finally nice to meet you General Matteoli." _Reborn saluted.

Nero snorted. _"I haven't been called that for years. Reborn was it? You have my thanks. I know little but from what I managed to hear you've been looking out for Mia." _

"_Thank you sir but this boy here," _Reborn hopped to his shoulder. _"He's done more and would go beyond for Mia."_

Nero fixed him with a knowing look. Tsuna felt his face go hot. _"Ah youth…" _Nero said wistfully. Romario coughed and both teens turned matching shades of red. _"I heard there will be a battle tomorrow. I wish you all the luck Tsunayoshi. Mia, kindly meet me in the morning before you head off to school understand? Good. Good. I'll be going now. My bones are aching."_

* * *

Kyoko was brimming with excitement. In her pocket she had several victory charms. It might have been a little late to give them out especially since most of the boys were already through with their matches but it was the thought that counts. Their luck might even combine so that the last person would be the luckiest! Conveniently enough the last one was Tsuna-kun! Tonight would be Tsuna-kun's match and she couldn't wait to give it to him.

Thinking about the brunette, Kyoko couldn't help blush. Tsuna-kun really had matured this past year. He was more confident than before and his smile was beginning to be one of her favorite things to see. She didn't know when admiration turned into affection but it just did and she realized that she liked Tsuna-kun. She liked him a lot.

She hoped to confess to him soon perhaps even now if they were alone while she gave him his charm. Would he accept her feelings? Kyoko hoped he would. If he did… her face instantly turned warm.

"Earth to Kyoko…" Hana poked her cheek.

"Hana!" Kyoko pouted.

"Thinking about Sawada again?" Kyoko blushed, unable to deny it. Hana frowned. "I still don't see what you see in that guy."

They've gone through this a hundred times but Kyoko never lost her temper because she understood that her best friend was just concerned. "Tsuna-kun is a really kind person. He cares a lot for his friends and he's funny too. He has a lot of good things."

"You forget that he cares a lot for Matteis." Hana pointed out.

This is where Kyoko's optimism faltered slightly but she quickly bounced back. "They're best friends Hana-chan. Just like we are."

Hana gave her a long look, almost disappointed even. Her friend sighed. "Just… take care of yourself alright? You and Sawada… both of you are good people – Matteis too even if she's a bit of a stuck-up know-it-all."

Kyoko accepted her friend's concern. "I will so have you seen Tsuna-kun?"

"Uh… I think he was heading to the other building's roof," Hana said. Kyoko quickly got up.

"Thank you Hana-chan!" she said and headed towards the roof. However, when she arrived there was no one. She walked a little, looking for Tsuna when she spotted him on the other building's roof. His signature hairstyle was hard to mistake for. He was leaning against the rails overlooking the school's front. She ran up to the fence and was about to call him when another person walked in. It was Mia-chan. Kyoko didn't know why but her voice died out when she saw her.

Even though she was on the other building, she could still make out Tsuna's expression. He always wore the most sincere of faces around Mia and in this moment it was so tender it was heartbreaking. Would Tsuna-kun ever look at her that way? Her fingers gripped the fence tightly. She watched as the two interacted. They looked so happy despite their weary appearance. Then Tsuna-kun brushed a hand against Mia's cheek. Kyoko's breath caught short.

Mia nuzzled his hand while her own traveled to his wrist where he wore a bracelet. She thumbed the bracelet's shiny surface. Kyoko couldn't make it out what it was but they exchanged some words and Mia snorted loudly. Tsuna shook his head, amused but his expression softened. Kyoko should have turned her eyes away but she couldn't. She knew it was coming but she didn't want to until she saw it. Tsuna leaned down and kissed Mia.

Hana had been telling her for so long but she hadn't listened. No, that was wrong. It had been there but she never took notice of it and now she couldn't stop the pain in her heart. Tears began to fall and she turned away from the sight.

It was too late for her.

* * *

**If anyone was wondering where Ian was, he's still recovering at the hospital.**

**KHR Rants:  
**

**(1) Ninth miraculously lives - I truly believed he should have died right then and there. Even if Tsuna hadn't landed the killing blow the Ninth should be, by all rights, dead with all the energy Gola Mosca was sucking up. A machine that size, moving around the way it did and firing weapons would need a powerful energy source. If Iron Man's Arc reactor could power an entire major city then what is a single man in comparison? And Xanxus making that statement about the Ninth dying and avenging him was utter horse shit. What if Tsuna lost and the Ninth lives because he didn't die at the precise moment he should have? Well shit Xanxus, at least make sure the old man is dead first. **

**But Tsuna wasn't ready to become the Tenth then and Amano must have realized this so she miraculously saved the Ninth. If the Ninth died I'm sure the series would have taken a darker route as Tsuna struggles to take up his position but sadly, that didn't happen. My solution to this little plothole was Mia's ever growing ability with her Flames. It's not much. She can't blow stuff up or fly but she did something and that matters. I'll go around explaining Flames more in the future.**

**(2) Cervello - Bitches man. I really don't like it when they're around. They mostly make no sense other than to serve as judges. Even when the manga ended we barely get an explanation about them. If the only explanation was because this was the nature of their Family then screw that - I want to know why they have an endless supply of clones! **

**My solution? The Order who has a sort of rivalry with them. **

**So those were mostly my concerns for this chapter and I hope to see you guys again for the conclusion of the Varia Arc! Tell me what you guys think, too much? Too little? Or should I have just split the chapter? All I can say about the next chapter is that my only concern is having Mia as a spectator. I don't want that because that's not the point of having an OC. She's much as a part of Tsuna's Famiglia as the rest are so the next chapter might not heavily focus on the match. Everyone knows what happens already so I won't bother recapping when we know Mia's not part of it. So see you all next time!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**REVIEWS ARE LIFE**

**(kudos for anyone who gets this reference)**


	41. A Battle of the Sky

**I'm baaaaack!**

**I usually would have updated faster but my old laptop died. Obviously I mourned and even held a funeral for it but my biggest worry was recovering all my files. It took a while but I was able to retrieve all of it! Thank the heavens! Sorry for the long wait. The special chapter will be up soon so thanks for all who voted! The winner of the poll is Skyward Sword but don't despair Harvest Moon fans! I'll be releasing another special shortly before the Future Arc. **

**But enough about that, I wrote a pretty long chapter. Go and dive right into it Readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Mia wanted to drag Tsuna with her while talking to her Nonnino because the truth was; she was a bit scared of him. When she saw him kill a man with his bare hands, a chill ran up her spine. Somehow, somewhere, deep inside her, a part recognized that her grandfather was a killer and accepted it. Hell, even the way he executed the man with such finesse and grace was nothing short of admiration.

If she had been more honest with herself, she would admit that she was more scared of herself for even thinking like that.

She nervously wrung her hands as she waited for her Nonnino to show up for breakfast. The dining room had a few guests mingling about as it was too early for most to be up and Mia sat alone far into a dark corner where it matched her dreaded mood. It was bad enough that it would be Tsuna's match later that night but having this talk early in the morning left her with another sleepless night. It wasn't her insomnia that kept her up but the mere thought of _talking _to her Nonnino did. Yes, it was that bad. They were back in his hotel where he previously stayed. Dino was gracious for paying for his stay but Mia suspected it was more likely he was afraid of incurring the wrath of her Nonnino.

"Are you and Tsunayoshi together now?" Mia blushed.

"Well… yeah I guess," she mumbled as he took her seat in front of her. He was dressed neatly, as if the events of yesterday never happened. If anything, he looked like he always did during his Sunday walks around the block. He also had a noticeable stubble growing. But his shoulder was stiff and his eyes never lost the hard edge from the night before. Without meaning to, she averted her eyes away from him. "Um… what was it that you wanted to speak to me about Nonnino?"

"What is your next plan of action?"

"Huh?" She stared at her Nonnino. "My… plan of action?"

Nero Matteis casually picked up his coffee and sipped it. "My dear, while I have fully accepted your decision…" She froze in her seat. "I am still your Grandfather and you are my only granddaughter... what matters to me the most is your success so I ask again, what will you do next?"

"Eh? But Nonnino, this last match will decide everything…"

Nero closed his eyes. "I sometimes forget how young you are Mia." He got up from the table to stand by the window. "Tell me, what did you see in that man's face yesterday? The one with the scars? Did he look the least bit discouraged?"

"…No."

"And what does that imply?"

"That he's confident he's going to win."

Nero turned to face his granddaughter. "Do you think he will?"

"No!" Mia jumped up from her seat. "Tsuna will win!"

"And you think that is enough?" She opened her mouth to say that yes, Tsuna was strong enough to beat Xanxus but the stern gaze of her Nonnino made the words die in her mouth. If she truly though about it, while it would be true that Tsuna would be able to hold his own against Xanxus, she didn't think it was enough. It scared her to admit it. Nero knew this well. "War is not won with one strategy alone Mia. Winning requires staying ahead of your enemy – being it three or ten steps. Precautions must be taken, opportunities to consider." Hard blue eyes bore into hers. She nodded.

"I understand Nonnino," she said. "It's just… Tsuna he – I know he can win! I just don't want him to think I don't believe in him because I really honestly do."

Nero's old face relaxed into a smile. "It is not a bad thing to have faith Mia. I only say this, as your grandfather and former General that you must think beyond the battle. Never underestimate your opponent as well. I know this is fairly obvious but you cannot truly expect what will happen – you can only prepare for it."

He sighed deeply. Mia looked to her Nonnino and saw a man who had gone through trial and suffering. He had spoken with so much weight. She approached him.

"Don't look at me with such sad eyes my dear." Nero patted her head gently like he used to when she was a child. "I speak with experience though I have many regrets."

"There's only so much I can do though Nonnino…" she raised her arm where the shock device had been put on. She glared at it. "I'm not even allowed to interfere with the match." He stopped patting her head and thoughtfully tucked his hands behind his back.

"You do not need to be in the center of that fight to lay a hand within it. Consider your abilities and resources my dear. Never overlook not even a single asset, no matter how insignificant they may be."

Her mind instantly wandered to Ian who was currently isolated in a hospital room in Namimori General Hospital. Her Nonnino was right. Who's to say Xanxus hadn't plan on cheating or something else? There was also the matter of the Cervello.

"Nonnino, I'm grateful but why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I am old Mia, I do not wish to see anyone dear to me die before I do," Nero said quietly. "Your Mafia friends treat me with wariness as if I would spring back to my days as a General but I'm merely a token of the past – there is not much I can do. I can only give you the necessary tools – my knowledge of warfare."

She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "You're not _that _old Nonnino," she murmured thickly. "You've still got it."

He chuckled warmly. "Indeed I still do."

"But don't push yourself too much!" He smoothed her hair back.

"Of course dear. Now, I think it's time for you to go now – remember what I've told you. Also feel free to ask anytime Mia." She nodded and after one last hug she left the hotel. She didn't head to the school right away. There was only so much she could do – this wasn't just Tsuna's fight. This was hers too. Lately she had been nothing but a burden. She had to change that.

Xanxus is a scheming bastard. Two can play that game. She barged into the hospital and headed straight to one of Dino's men stationed there. She requested to be taken to where Ian was. She didn't know what Reborn told Dino about Ian but the floor where he resided at was heavily guarded. She stared at the amount of black suited men loitering around the top floor. The Ninth wasn't even being treated here. Why the excessive manpower?

"Mia!" Dino had seen her from across the floor. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yeah but my Nonnino wanted to talk to me – I'll be coming in a little late."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak with Ian."

Dino frowned. "That guy? He's dangerous Mia. Why do you want to talk with him?"

"To clarify some things and why are you stopping me? Did Reborn say that Ian isn't allowed to see anyone?"

"Tsuna said he's a menace." Mia felt a spike of annoyance towards Tsuna. Dino continued on, "If my little brother thinks he's a threat then by under no circumstances I'm letting you of all people near him."

He was treating her like a child and that made her mad. She didn't show it but stared steadily at him until he started squirming under her gaze. "Tsuna's right. Ian is dangerous." She had let her voice become cold and detached. Her eyes wandered around the hall. "Are you hiding something Dino? There are too many men here if you ask me."

"If you know that he's dangerous then you can see why – "

"Ian's dangerous but he's not _that _dangerous." She pushed pass him to stand in the center of the hall where she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she scanned the hallway. Multicolored lights shimmered in her sight, red, blues, greens, yellows, purple and even indigo swarmed her entire visage. It was curious that there was no orange but when she turned only she and Dino were orange. But what attracted her were two very faint but still distinguishable colors. In one room to her right there was a single person with indigo flames and on her left was someone with blue.

Ian was definitely the person in the right room as for the one on the left… she made a move towards the left and immediate ten guards blocked her way.

"Mia!"

She tilted her head back to look at the Bucking Bronco. He was anxious. He didn't want her to go into that room. She blinked and her sights faded back to normal. "Ian's on the room on the right, the Ninth isn't here so who's in this room?"

He froze up. Mia would have laughed but she kept her expression composed. When he still wouldn't let up, she narrowed her gaze. "Are _you_ hiding something Dino? Does Reborn know who that person is?"

At the mention of his former tutor, Dino scowled. "That's dirty play Mia."

"So who is it?" she asked and turned to face him fully.

"Fine! I'll let you meet with this guy!" Dino threw his hands up. Mia shook her head.

"No. Now I want to see who it is."

Dino set his jaw. "I can't let you do that."

She raised her brows. "Are you going to throw me out Dino? Because," she dropped her bag to the floor. "I'm not leaving until you drag me out of here by my feet." Dino blanched and several of his men shifted uncomfortably. She was dead serious and she wasn't kidding. "That is, you're willing to try." The thing about Dino was that he was a gentleman. It was his mistake to indulge her further than he already did and now that she had come to this point, brawl or not she wasn't leaving.

His subordinates looked from Mia to Dino, unsure on what to do. Dino scratched his head furiously in frustration. "I can't tell if you're serious or bluffing…" When she wouldn't respond and only continued to stare coldly at him he broke down. "All right! All right! Christ – just stop looking at me like that!" Was he really that easy? Mia thought. Romario then appeared to whisper quietly with Dino.

Dino, being the numbskull he was sometimes, was not entirely quiet. "She's a lot like her grandfather!" he whispered furiously. Well duh, she thought. They were family. There was bound to be some family resemblance. But knowing that the only reason he caved was because she bore resemblance to her Nonnino irritated her a bit. Romario whispered something again. "I don't want to hurt her – I'll never forgive myself… and Tsuna might kill me. It's fine. It's fine."

Romario pulled away but he wasn't pleased. Dino waved the guards away. "Okay but keep this to yourself alright?" He told her sternly. She nodded and picked her bag up. He opened the door slightly and she peeked through the gaps. Lying down on the bed, covered with wraps from head to toe was Squalo.

Shocked, she uttered, "I thought he…"

"We saved him," Dino murmured quietly. From the belly of a shark? She recalled Hayato telling her that Squalo had been eaten whole by one.

"Has he woken up yet?" she inquired in a whisper.

"A few times. When he does I try to make him talk but he stubbornly refuses to."

"Nobody knows he's alive?"

"No one," Dino confirmed. "So I'd appreciate it if you keep this to yourself for a while."

"A while?" Mia repeated with a slight frown. "Are you planning on bringing him out soon as a bargaining chip?"

"Jesus Mia, you'll fit just fine in the mafia with that line of thinking and no. To be honest the best thing for me to do is to get information. What with the External Advisor's team working hard in Italy, this is the least I can do." He closed the door. "There's still so much that we don't know. I'm afraid of what Xanxus is planning." He said the last part so quietly only she heard it. She was surprised.

For him to admit that he was afraid was a lot especially with his position as a boss. Without realizing it, she reached out to hold his hand. "That's what I'm partly doing right now," she admitted. "Perhaps we can work on it together?"

He looked down on her in surprise. "But how are you going to accomplish that?" The fact that he readily accepted her offer and didn't decline it bolstered her confidence.

Her eyes fell on the door to Ian's room. "My contact isn't for show Dino. He does know some things."

He studied her but eventually gave in. She let go of his hand and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez Mia… okay, you've made your point." He led her towards Ian's room. "But I'll be with you alright? Tsuna really made it sound like he's worse than Xanxus."

Mia had to stop and process the sight in front of her. "Dino… isn't this over excessive?!" Ian was indeed in the room but was strapped against the bed. "And is that a muzzle?!" At the sound of her voice he turned his head towards her. He was in fact, wearing a muzzle. She turned to Dino, exasperated, "Why would you put a muzzle on him?"

"Wasn't my idea. Reborn did it."

"Well can you take it off?"

Dino motioned to have the muzzle removed and they also loosened his bonds so he could sit up but still tethered tightly to the bed. When it was off Ian moved his face as if to rid of it entirely. He looked awful. Parts of his face were a mess of yellow and purple from where she punched him. He licked his lips and said, "I'm thirsty." Dino ordered to give him water. Someone came forward with a glass of water with a bendy straw. After he took his drink Ian said, "I'm going back to sleep," and tried to get back under his covers.

Oh no he wasn't. She tore the covers off the bed, exposing his bare legs and he glared at her. "Listen love – "

"You're wasting your time on me. " She cut him sharply. "Did you forget who's your real enemy? They've been in front of you this whole time yet you've never taken the shot instead you waste your efforts on a middle schooler – talk about pathetic." Killing intent flooded the room but Mia paid no heed to it even when Dino was trying to pull her away. She kept her feet rooted on the spot.

"Why are you provoking him?" Dino hissed as his men tensed. She ignored him.

"We're you ordered not to attack them?" she asked. "Is that why you were so agitated and instead took it out on me and Tsuna?" Ian didn't reply but the look of loathing on his face deepened. Her heart began to race. So she hit it right on the mark. But just as he was quick to anger, he calmed down immediately as well.

"Nobody said I couldn't make it hard for you," he said disdainfully. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little challenge?" He mocked her.

She had no time for his childish bullshit. She came close to him and leaned down until her lips where close to his ear. "Is the Order intimidated by the Cervello?" she asked quietly. She struck a nerve.

He slightly snarled. "No such thing," he hissed.

"Then what's stopping you?" she pulled back. Ian glanced at Dino and his men that were in the room with them. Mia felt the subtle touch of an illusion as it blanketed the two of them. "What did you do?"

"A simple illusion. They won't hear us and will think we're having a staring match." He huffed in annoyance. "The Cervello are similar to the Order but they are much more… direct. They interfere directly into matters so things go in their favor like the entire Ring conflict. The Order…" he scowled. "As much as I want to massacre every last one of them I'm not allowed to. Not while they still have a hand in this."

"How about after? Haven't you ever thought of that?"

He gave her a very dirty look that was basically telling her that she was stupid. "You think we never thought about it? As soon as it's over, they're _gone_. They don't disappear like an illusion - it's like they never existed to begin with."

Can humans even _do_ something like that? She was suddenly struck with a strange feeling. How in the world were they able to accomplish such a feat? What means did they use that not even the Order could find them? Ian's expression turned wary. "Oi," he said. "Get your head out of the gutter."

She blinked and the feeling vanished. "Right… well, can't you just plant a tracker on them or something similar?"

He snorted. "They would be able to sniff it out within ten meters, what makes you think they'll let it be put on them?"

Ian was starting to become annoying. She resisted the urge to muzzle him. "Then mask its scent or whatever it is. You _are _an illusionist aren't you? Isn't it in the job description to fool people?"

"That's right! I'm an illusionist! Why ever did I not think of that before?" He said sarcastically. "Oh wait... You think that little token was made from scrap metal? It's made with the same material as the Vongola rings were. Putting something of that value on their person would be like giving a hundred million pounds away for free. It's not worth it."

She was taken aback. A hundred million pounds? She was carrying a fortune around with her?! But she recovered quickly. "Then some other way then."

His emerald eyes narrowed. "The only other way is - " he stopped himself and his eyes grew wide. This time, he really wasn't being sarcastic but the way he was looking at her was making her skin crawl. "I'll use you instead," he said.

"What?!" She wanted him to elaborate but then she felt the illusion lift.

"I'm interested," he said, sickly mirth coloring his tone. He lay back against the bed. "Alright love, whatever it is you're planning I'll go along with it."

Dino's jaw dropped. "You guys didn't even talk!" Ian shrugged.

"Wait, you can't just decide on your own!" Mia argued.

"I can't?" He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "I assume you came to me because you needed something?"

She bit back her insults. He was right. She needed him. "Fine," she spat. "But try _anything_ towards Tsuna - "

"Or what?" he taunted her.

Cold fire seeped into her breast. An image of his lifeless body flashed into her mind and she couldn't even bring herself to be guilty about it.

"I really hate that look in your eyes," Ian said with distaste. "But it suits you."

The coldness receded a bit. "Then let's not waste anymore time. If I'm later than I already am, the Chairman will kill me."

* * *

"It's good that you're thinking ahead Mia," Reborn told her when she informed him. She was at school and so far she had only missed first period. Right now she was waiting for her teacher to leave so she can come into class before the next one starts. "What's the success rate?"

She pursed her lips. "Seventy-eight percent."

"You sure have thought this through."

"Well, I'm done with schemes. If Xanxus plans on doing anything else I'll personally snuff it out before he does. He's going to fight this match fair and square," she said.

"Are you planning on sharing this with Tsuna?" Reborn asked the million-dollar question. Ah yes. In truth she was afraid of telling him but it had to be done. If all goes well – and that was just the best case scenario – then he had nothing to fear and she would have organized all this for nothing.

"Yeah," she said softly. "It wouldn't do planning behind the boss' back. Right?"

"Are you sure there's nothing for me to do?"

She stared in surprise at the hitman. Was he serious? "Reborn," she started out disbelievingly. "You don't need me to tell you what to do."

Reborn smirked. "Good because you're a hundred years too early to order me around." She giggled fondly at the hitman. The door to their classroom suddenly slammed open.

"Mia!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Ne Tsuna, can we talk for a bit?"

* * *

Tsuna really hated her plans. Some were downright insane, others were annoyingly reasonable. This particular plan she set up was of the latter, the logical one and while it didn't necessarily put her in any more danger than she already was, she was still pretty much in danger. He can't deny her reasoning though and that's what made it hard to swallow. Also he hated that Ian was part of it but it made him feel better that Dino was there too.

It was really hard to refute her when she was calm and sensible. When she managed to get him to agree, he went to sulk on the roof. As he leaned on the fence looking down on the courtyard, he heard the door open.

"Are you mad?" Mia asked him. He didn't look at her.

"No," he said with a slight grumble.

Pause. He could hear her shuffling her feet and looked around. Her sight was downcast as her expression was twisted into worry. "You've already been put through so much just this past week… I just want you to focus on your match without worrying about what happens outside it."

"Mia…" Looking at her honest face, he felt his heart race. Ah, it was really starting to become dangerous for him. It made it hard for him to be worried for his own match. "You know, I've been thinking about something for some time now."

She snorted. "Don't over exert yourself."

He poked her ticklish side and she jumped away. "Ha-ha." She laughed a little bit. "Well… It's just that… I want to succeed the Ninth as the Decimo." Silence stretched between them and Tsuna felt like he needed to explain himself. "It's a bit sudden huh? I know I've said it before but I wasn't completely a hundred percent sure about it then. I agreed but I didn't want to. Now…"

"What changed your mind?" she asked him quietly.

"A lot of things to be honest," he confessed. "But the final straw was Xanxus. Someone like that in a position to hurt so many… I couldn't let him become Boss. I can kind of understand why Grandpa chose me. Xanxus is full of hate and hate does nothing but generate more hate. You said that the Vongola wasn't always like this. I want to see that. I want to see the Vongola my ancestor created."

Mia didn't speak but that was alright. Her eyes more than enough gave away of how she felt and confidence swelled in him when he saw the pride in those blue orbs. He went up to her to brush her cheek with his fingers. She caught it and nuzzled his palm. It was a simple sweet gesture but it sent his heart soaring. She looked so happy when she did it too. It was too much. He leaned closer and kissed her. Her own hand went up to trace his fingers to his wrist where her gift for him was. It was a simple sweet kiss. Nothing too passionate but he enjoyed every moment of it. When he pulled back she ducked her head, embarrassed. She began to play with the edges of her vest.

He laughed at her even though he was a little red himself and pinched her cheeks. "You're not used to it yet?" He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing when she blushed even darker.

"N-No…" she admitted.

A sly grin worked its way up to his face. "And to think, you're the one who kissed me _first_. Where did all your bravado go?" he teased her. She slapped his arm but he went on thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, it's always me who makes the first move – don't tell me you're getting shy now of all things?"

She gaped at him indignantly. Really, Mia can be hilariously cute sometimes. He burst into snorts and laughter. She kicked him in the shin and he went down like a tower. "Ouch! What if I broke my leg and can't fight?!"

Mia huffed and crossed her arms. "Then fly. You still have three limbs."

He was going to retort but then the bell rang. They shortly went back to class. When they got there, Tsuna noticed that Kyoko-chan wasn't around. He worried a little but didn't think too deeply about it. There were more important things to be worried about. After school, the two of them headed towards the hospital where Lambo was. Best news he heard all week was that Lambo had finally gained consciousness. He heard he was annoying as usual but it relieved both of them that he was alright. Looking at the face of his Thunder Guardian, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're not thinking something stupid again are you?" Reborn had gone along with them.

"It's just… he's so young. It's not fair to him."

"Huh, if it's a matter of age then Mia should have taken Lambo's place. She's fit to take on the role of a Guardian as unsuitable the position of Thunder is for her."

He glared sharply at his tutor. "Not funny Reborn."

"I wasn't making a joke Dame-Tsuna."

"Alright guys, I'm back with some coffee and I've got bad news… er… is something the matter?" Mia came back holding an espresso and a latte. She paused in the doorway after sensing the tense atmosphere.

"What bad news?" Just like that, the hitman swiftly swept their conversation under the carpet. He reached out for his espresso. Mia handed it over to him.

Her expression darkened. "I just heard from Hayato and Ian that the Cervello had sent out summons for _all_ Guardians."

Tsuna jumped from his seat. "Wait, you don't mean - "

"Lambo too," she said in quiet helplessness. "All _living _Guardians must be present. There's nothing we can do."

"But Lambo - "

"Is a Guardian." She cut him off. "I hate it too but doing so otherwise would disqualify you. It's not just Lambo who's forced into it. The Varia aren't exempt either." She sat next to Lambo and smoothed his hair back. It sprang back. It didn't stop her from continuing it. "'A Sky that encompasses and accepts all' Your match embodies that."

"But still!"

"You're not fighting this one alone. This time you have your Guardians with you."

Why couldn't she see? He thought, frustrated. "And Lambo? He can't exactly be fit to use the bazooka huh?"

"Have faith in your Guardians," Mia said gently but firmly. "Like I do in you."

Did she have to go and say something like that? Whatever angry retort he had died in his throat. Mia can sometimes speak the most convincing of lies but when she speaks the truth, there was no hint of deception, only honesty. She believed what she was saying. With all her heart. What was he supposed to say to that? He gave up. She was right, a small part of him said.

Reborn had been watching them carefully. "Or maybe an External Advisor isn't all that bad after all…" he muttered. Both teens looked to him questionably. "I have something to give you Tsuna."

"What is it?"

"Something to wear later."

Almost every mob and gangster movie came into mind, each outfit looking even more ridiculous than the last one. Mia was very interested to know too. Knowing that he had captured both teens' attention, the hitman took out a suitcase from god-knows-where and opened its contents to them. Tsuna was surprised at how… ordinary it was. It was just his usual school uniform. He held a vest up.

"At least I have an extra uniform," he said dryly.

Mia touched its fabric. "What's different about it?" She asked, curious. She squinted and Tsuna suddenly felt a small shiver come over him. She studied his vest with shining eyes. "What's it made of?" she asked, while thumbing the fabric. "It's not cotton."

Reborn smirked. "These clothes are actually woven from the thread made from Leon. They're resistant against flames." He tapped his hat and the small green chameleon poked its head out. "Look, he's tired see?" Leon was pooped. He was lazily lying down on the rim of Reborn's fedora. Tsuna couldn't help but stroke Leon's head in appreciation. In return, the chameleon licked his finger. He chuckled a bit.

"That's amazing though." Mia leaned close to study Leon. "Did Leon spit them out like Tsuna's gloves or did he really produce threads? If so, where do they come out?"

Tsuna left her to her questions and began taking his normal clothes off. When Mia saw him, she pointedly looked elsewhere to give him privacy. It didn't feel any different from his usual clothing. He fixed his collar. "Well, at least it's convenient. Would be a pain to fight in a suit or something."

"If you were going against an opposing Family then yes, you would have worn a suit but these are inter-Family matters. You can fight bare naked if you want."

Tsuna tried to ignore his tutor. He was agitated because his match was drawing close so fast. Did any of his friends feel like this before theirs? He was having problems with his tie when slim hands came into view. Mia took over and she fixed it for him. "Nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "But I'm not scared," he declared quickly at the look on her face. She smiled. She tucked his tie under his vest and patted it. For a moment, Mia looked like she was going to say something but then changed her mind. She hugged him instead. He hugged her back tightly as she did. There were no words that needed to be said. He buried his head into her shoulder. He hadn't noticed that Reborn discreetly left them alone.

His eyes flickered to the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost time. He didn't want to go but he had to. Mia must have sensed it too. He only had a split second to register her soft palm as she turned his face, and pressed her lips against his.

Holy hell she was _kissing him_.

He was so into it he didn't noticed that her hand lingered a little too long on his bracelet. He hadn't even decided where to put his hands when it ended and she pulled back. He looked at her with shock, his face bright red. She laughed. "I guess I can get use to this."

* * *

He put his game face on when they entered the school grounds. Mia shadowed him from behind, her blue eyes striking in the moonlight. Xanxus was already there along with the Cervello. In addition to Levi and Belphegor, Lussuria and Mammon were also there. He handed the oxygen tank to Takeshi as he took his place in front of Xanxus.

He was smirking at him.

Tsuna could still feel the rage simmering somewhere deep inside him. But Mia's face came into mind, dirty and frightened. He will _not _let it take over again. Like Mia predicted it to be, it was a match that involved all of his Guardians. He already expected it but he still hated it. Then he turned around to face them. A sense of calm washed over him as he drank in their expressions. He met eyes with Mia and she smiled, her blue eyes shining. _Have faith_. She seemed to be saying.

Looking into each face Tsuna felt braver than he ever did before. They can do it. The boys gathered around for a circle except for Hibari. Mia stood next to Chrome while holding Lambo. Like they did in the other matches, they cried out his name like a war cry.

"Guys, be careful alright?" He told them.

"We've got your back Tenth!"

"And Mia's got ours," Takeshi said quietly. They turned to look at Mia, who had closed her eyes. She was deep into concentration. Doing what, they didn't understand. "Maa she's making us look bad. Let's work hard."

"Extremely defeat the enemy!" Onii-san suddenly punched the air. "Sawada, Xanxus is all yours!"

Tsuna nodded. Just before they left to their designated areas, the Cervello went around collecting the rings. He saw Mia returning the rings stealthily to Ryohei and Takeshi as she stood behind them just before they relinquished their rings. Mia sharpened her eyes to a glare when another Cervello came forward to take Lambo. She looked like she would have bitten the dark-skinned woman's face off but handed Lambo over without much of a fuss. There was a warning though, in her eyes. The Cervello seemed wary of even touching her.

When everything was set in place, the Cervello finally revealed the true horror of the Sky match. Tsuna had only thirty minutes before the poison kills his friends and within that time, must have gathered all rings to win unless his friends are able to stand and retrieve the rings on their own. It was a match where his friends' lives were ultimately in his hands.

"Tsuna." Mia reminded him. "Remember that this isn't your fight alone. It's everyone's."

Xanxus burst out laughing. "What nonsense is this? Is your stupid friendship going to defeat me?"

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if it did?" Mia retorted cheekily.

Xanxus ceased his laughing immediately. "Trash flower, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Mia scoffed. "That's the best you can come up with? My _grandfather_ has better threats than you do."

"Enough!" Tsuna hastily intervened. He shot a look at Mia. This wasn't the time for pissing people off! "Let's just get into the match already!" Perhaps he shouldn't have spoken too soon. A second later, he was sent flying, crashing so hard against the building he blew a hole in it.

"That was a cheap shot Xanxus!" Mia screamed angrily.

"He said he wanted to start. I did him a favor," said Xanxus in a drawl.

The Cervello were already pushing them to the spectator's area and Mia was still glaring at Xanxus when Tsuna stepped out of the rubble, seemingly unhurt, a flame blazing brightly on his forehead. The end of Reborn's gun was smoking. Mia sagged in relief when she saw him. He brushed dust off his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Was that it?" taunted Tsuna. "Mia hits harder than you do."

Mia actually laughed. A tick appeared on Xanxus jaw. The area seemed to grow hotter as his rage began to climb. The Cervello took it as a sign to forcefully shepherd them into the Spectators Area. Mia gave him one last look before Basil pulled her away. Tsuna couldn't remember if he made the first move or not, only that the whole area had been consumed with bright flashing lights and the roar of flames.

Mia made it seem like watching was easy when it was really killing her from the inside. Every cell in her body wanted to jump right into it, to fight alongside with her friends. She couldn't. It wasn't her place.

But it didn't make it easy watching her friends suffer. What concerned her the most was Lambo who was the most vulnerable of them all.

A powerful explosion rocked the entire area and she stumbled. Xanxus had cleanly incinerated a large gaping hole in the school. _That _was what the Flame of Wrath could do. Tsuna barely dodged that. Despite the powerful display, Tsuna wasn't fazed. Instead, he _taunted _Xanxus and proceeded to attack him. When they collided, an even stronger explosion happened in the courtyard. Mia felt like the wind was suddenly knocked out of her. Her heart throbbed painfully and she grasped her chest.

"My Lady? What's wrong?" Basil asked her. She shook her head as the pain quickly disappeared. What was _that_? She quickly looked back to the screen. Tsuna had overwhelmed Xanxus. Despite what happened, a sense of triumph shot up. Xanxus had been knocked into the other building much like how Tsuna had been earlier and had disappeared through the rubble. She hoped it ended there but that didn't happen. As Tsuna rushed forward, they all heard the distinct sound of a gun's click.

Tsuna raised a shield but a stream of fire issued out, breaking through the shield and grazed Tsuna's shoulder. Xanxus flew overhead and landed behind him, a pair of pistols in his hands. Mia clicked her tongue at the sight of it, recognizing it for what it was and what it meant.

Tsuna was thinking the same thing. He rolled his injured shoulder back. His 'suit' definitely took most of the damage though a part on his neck's hair had been singed off.

"I was thinking that I would mark you before I killed you just so that the world would recognize that you had been defeated by me, Xanxus," said Xanxus. His brow furrowed.

"Mark me?" he repeated.

Xanxus' hands glowed. "Mark your flesh like the swine you are… just like how I did to your trash flower."

He knew he was just baiting him. But he couldn't stop himself. "XANXUS!" he roared and shot towards him.

Tsuna barreled into him after, dragging him upwards and they crashed against the roof. As the dust settled, they stood on opposite ends. Tsuna was struggling with his emotions. His flames kept flickering from bright orange to red orange as he tried to keep his rage under.

"What's this?" Xanxus noted. "You're not going to use it?" Tsuna didn't answer. "Your trash ideology won't save yourself, your pathetic friends, or that girl. That flame alone won't be enough."

"I promised her." He remembered the look in her eyes. Mia hid things so well it was hard to know sometimes but her eyes gave it all away. She had been afraid. Afraid of _him_. Tsuna swore he would never use it and he intends to keep it that way. "I won't give in to it!" A second later, he was blasted off his feet.

"Pathetic," Xanxus sneered.

Tsuna flipped back on his feet. "Say what you want Xanxus, I'm not like you."

"As if trashes like you are any close to the likes of me."

"My flames are more than enough." He entered a fighting stance. Holding one finger out and with all the insolence only a teenager could, silently beckoned Xanxus to come at him. They shot into the sky. Tsuna chased Xanxus but his opponent had gained equal mobility. He slipped and Xanxus got into his blind spot. He could have dodged but his eyes glanced to the side and saw that the gym was in the line of fire. _Chrome_. He took it instead and with his gloves, redirected it somewhere else.

"I see," said Xanxus as they stood sideways on the building, held by the subtle release of their Flames. "Trying to save your Guardians? And what did you gain from that? I don't care if my subordinates die." To prove his point, the monitor switched to the Varia members. All were pleading to let them live. Disgust coiled in his stomach as he looked at Xanxus' uncaring expression. He really didn't care.

Xanxus pointed downwards and propelled himself himself to the sky. Two short bursts followed after, both speeding towards the Storm and Lightning areas.

"Here's some charity!" Xanxus said. Metal groaned as the towers collapsed. Xanxus laughed at the look on his face. "What's the matter? You didn't expect me to use this method? If you want to try it out, throw your gloves at them!" Then he laughed.

He didn't know what to do. He tried rushing towards the Lightning area but fire streamed across, effectively blocking him. "Did you forget that we're still fighting?" Xanxus smirked at him.

Defeating Xanxus first had been his plan but now…

_Have faith_. He remembered Mia saying. It was sort of hard to do that when two of your friends are in danger of dying in the next few minutes. He was stuck deciding on helping his friends or fighting Xanxus. Each second dragged on like an eternity, he was about to make a decision when the screen suddenly changed to show Hibari. He was challenging Belphegor to a fight. How in the hell was he moving around? As if to answer him, the screen changed again to show that the metal tower had been destroyed. Did Hibari do that?

That son of a monster. Tsuna wanted to laugh at his own foolishness. Mia had been right once again. With Hibari's appearance, it set the motion for the rest to move. Hayato had been able to intercept Levi just before he killed Lambo and even defeated him.

"So much for your 'charity'," said Tsuna, the cheekiest smirk on his face. Xanxus' eyes narrowed. The smirk melted away into a serious frown. Both Skies looked at each other before propelling upwards, colliding against each other like comets.

From below, Mia watched in stoic silence. She hadn't spoken since she parted with Tsuna. Seventy percent was worried about the others and the other thirty was wondering if everything on the outside was doing all right.

Ian had assisted by scouting the area before hand. Mia had to grudgingly admit that his skills as a hunter and as an illusionist benefited them greatly. They had been able to find over twelve Varia teams scattered around the block surrounding the school and how many members were in each group. A total of fifty men. It made planning easier. In less than an hour she and Dino had been able to devise eight teams, tactically positioned for damage control in case Xanxus planned something shifty.

Not that Mia was undermining Dino's men. They were all brilliant people but she worried for the east and southern parts which were less defended than the others. To this Ian had declared to leave the east to him. She didn't know what he could do but decided to give it to him anyway.

Her stoic mask finally began to crack when Tsuna was suddenly hit with a barrage of shots and her heart did a dive. When she saw him fall and crash into the field, she clenched her fists to the point of almost drawing blood but unwilling to make a sound.

"Was… the difference in power always this great?" Colonello wondered. No one answered him.

"Don't make that face Mia," said Reborn.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. Her voice was shaking.

"That last blow was hard but luckily he avoided it."

"Avoided?" Basil repeated.

"His vest." Mia realized. He had been saved by his equipment. "But…"

"Next time, there won't be a lucky break," said Shamal grimly. They knew it and he knew it too. He was battered, bloodied but still standing. Seeing him like that hurt her more than her own limbs breaking. Tsuna readied himself and brought his hands together with great effort.

"Tsuna plans on using _that_." Reborn seriously gazed at his student.

The tips of his index fingers and thumbs touched and a soft light emanated from the triangular space in his hands. His flame began to flicker while hope bloomed in her chest. But at the sight of it, Xanxus' expression drastically changed. He attacked Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to avoid him in the sky but he was worn down. Hunted like an animal, Xanxus shot him out of the sky. He spiraled downwards, crashing into the ground. But he stood up again and proceeded with the Zero Point Breakthrough. Xanxus tried again to stop him and Tsuna dodged his attack by jumping and sliding away.

"He doesn't have any energy left to fly!" Colonello exclaimed.

She wanted to scream but her horrified eyes remained fixed to the screen. Xanxus wouldn't let Tsuna get away and fired another barrage at him. This time Tsuna didn't dodge. A great cloud of dust exploded upwards. Mia felt her Flames crawl over skin as she sensed a great amount of Flames accumulating then vanishing at it was absorbed.

Never had she been more thankful for her abilities than at that moment. It was the only thing that convinced her that Tsuna was still alive but… her lower lip trembled. Tsuna wasn't getting up. His flame was gone.

"Get up please," she whispered under her breath. "Please."

Xanxus approached Tsuna's still form, ready to incinerate him when the Dying Will flame blossomed to life. She felt his Flames surging out of his body and into the earth as he brought himself to a stand. Cheers erupted from their side but Mia was just glad he was alive. So very, very glad.

"My Lady! It was a success!"

She nodded, too choked up to speak. She was so going to lay it on him when this was over. Celebration had to be cut short, as Xanxus burst into manic laughter. He sounded relieved.

"I don't know who told you, but that's not the Zero Point Breakthrough!"

"How the hell would he know what it was really like?" Mia asked. Indeed it was a Vongola technique but doubt began to creep in. Tsuna had taken so much damage as well…

"He's right," Reborn admitted.

"He's right?" Mia couldn't believe what he said. "You knew and you still had him learn it?!"

"Coming from someone who's mad enough to risk her life, you of all people should understand the risks Mia."

"That's - !"

"What Xanxus fails to see is that this technique is an opportunity for new techniques. The Minus state isn't just for a hollow shell waiting to be filled - it's a state for evolution. But even if Tsuna reaches this state, there's no guarantee that the technique he comes up with will be like the First's." Reborn set his eyes on the screen, waiting.

She stared at her tutor.

"Was this a failure then? Why did Sawada-dono go through such training then? To what end?" Basil asked. "To what end?"

Mia placed a hand on his shoulder. Basil looked to her but her eyes remained on the screen. "Evolution… let's not count Tsuna out just yet Basil."

"My Lady…"

Tsuna then attempted to do it again but this time, he changed its sign. He flipped his other hand, forming a diamond sign instead. "Aim carefully," said Tsuna, daring Xanxus to attack him again.

Back on the battlefield, Tsuna wasn't letting Xanxus deter him. He was _sure_ he was doing the right thing. He may not know what it was but his Intuition never failed him yet. "I'm going to use my Zero Point Breakthrough to the end."

A cruel smile twisted Xanxus' mouth. "You're a smartass piece of trash."

"I learned from the best."

He should have learned that being a smartass wouldn't do him any favor. Still, he didn't regret being one even if Xanxus proceeded to kicking his ass around. His body was at his limit but he forced himself to get up even if he could barely stand. Xanxus took to the air again and circled him, constantly shooting him from all sides. He cried out in pain. His left side was trickling with blood. Was he going to die?

But if he died then surely Mia would cry.

There was nothing on this earth that he hated more than seeing her cry. He would never forgive himself for being the cause of her tears. They had only expressed their feelings for each other, he was supposed to go on a date with her and spend the last year of Middle school dicking around with his friends before getting serious for High school. There was still too much for him to do. Death can kiss his ass. He wasn't done yet.

Xanxus shot the most powerful blast he had and his world faded to black. He felt pain that was not his own. It clawed at his heart, desperate and anguished. He wanted it to be soothed. It was alright, he wanted to tell it. He got this. Everything clicked together and power surged through his veins, filling him with energy. Xanxus was in shock but quickly broke out of it as he shot upwards. Tsuna followed him and was flying parallel. He flipped, hitting Xanxus in the jaw with his foot.

Xanxus got angry. He charged towards him but Tsuna distracted him with a wave of flames then flipped behind him to backhand him down to the ground. Xanxus landed with an almighty crash. He hung in midair, upside down, waiting for Xanxus to get up. Furious, he shot at him again. His Flames took the foreign Flames, trickling into it, influencing it, making it his own before absorbing it. He felt the rush of power as his reserves were filled.

"This is impossible." Xanxus wasn't willing to accept it. "This is impossible!"

Tsuna was immediately in his face. He knocked Xanxus' arms away and punched him hard, sending him crashing into the building.

Tsuna felt the animosity even before Xanxus got up. It built up like rising lava. "I-I can't lose to an imitation Zero Point Breakthrough. To that piece of trash!" Steam began to emanate from him. "Shit, piece of shit… TRASH!" Xanxus' scars began spreading all over his face and hands. He was consumed with hate. Tsuna could feel Xanxus' powers rising. He couldn't stop the feeling of revulsion as dark energy gushed out of his opponent.

Xanxus attacked him once more but he dodged. It was too much for him to absorb. His body wouldn't be able to handle the conversion alone. Xanxus came to him and he abandoned his guns, opting to overwhelm him with sheer power alone. Then he felt it. A closure was about to happen. He could _sense_ it. Tsuna caught him in a grapple but his Flames continued to flicker. He gritted his teeth as he felt the force of Xanxus' flames. He battled it with his own, unwilling to give up. His hands became so hot it was almost cold but he pushed on. Slowly, but surely he could feel his flames crawling over Xanxus'. The whole field was suddenly consumed with light as their powers reached their peak and they blew apart. A great deal of thick smoke filled the entire area and when it cleared, Xanxus' hands were trapped in ice.

He stared at his gloves with shock. They were steaming. He froze Xanxus' flames.

Xanxus didn't want to believe it and screamed in denial.

Mia couldn't believe it herself. The opposite of Flame… Frost? An ability to seal Dying Will Flames? Unheard of! But most of all she was in awe. There was no doubt in her heart that Tsuna had mastered the First's technique. The 'true' Zero Point Breakthrough that Xanxus had been yapping about the entire time.

"Impossible…" Squalo, who Dino brought with him, said through gritted teeth.

Squalo recognized it and so did Xanxus. Tsuna seemed to have figured it out himself as well. How Xanxus knew. "You must have been hit by it all over your body once," said Tsuna through the screen. He had been right. "You lose Xanxus."

Xanxus wasn't ready to be defeated. He chuckled, almost madly. "I was wondering what you would say." He laughed, unhinged, and then went on to slamming his hands down on his knees, slowly chipping away the ice. Cracks appeared and his Flames began leaking out.

Tsuna regarded his opponent warily. "If we continue, you'll receive wounds greater than those given to you by the Ninth." Tsuna had been full of surprises today now isn't he? Even Mia was caught off guard but soon realized that he was right. Who else would put that on Xanxus?

Xanxus lost it. "Shut it! I am the one worthy to be the Tenth! I am the man destined from birth to become the Tenth! A man who has two titles of 'ten' in his name!" If he wasn't so scarily deranged, Mia would have laughed at the logic. There were two tens in his name. It would have made twenty. "Do you think I would falter before you?" He charged at Tsuna. "I am Vongola Tenth!"

Tsuna met him first with a strong punch to the gut. Xanxus fell to his knees. Tsuna stood above him in his neutral state, his expression conflicted but determined. He went in, his mittens becoming gloves. He grabbed both of Xanxus' arms. Ice burst from his touch, spreading all over Xanxus' body.

"Why?" He had to ask. He needed to know. What could have possibly brought so much hate? "Why do you - "

"Don't you dare sprout the same thing that old did!" Xanxus snarled. Tsuna looked into his eyes and saw the fear and shame that was hidden with pride in his red eyes. His pained cries disappeared as the ice fully covered him, effectively sealing him. Tsuna stood back, pained by what he had done. He didn't kill him but he as good as did anyway.

"The ice will never melt." He knew. Not by normal means.

Fatigue suddenly besieged him and he collapsed on his knees. He couldn't end it here. Not yet. He still had to gather the rings. His friends…

"Killing you now won't take much effort," said Levi as he suddenly appeared with Lussuria.

"Nothing personal honey, but work is work!" said Lussuria. Parabolas surrounded him. They crackled with lightning. Exhausted as he was, Tsuna knew an illusion when he felt it. Knowing that, the illusion fell apart.

"Good work seeing through that," Mammon congratulated him. "But you don't even have the strength to crawl."

"It's no use," he panted out. "Xanxus will never wake."

"It's far from over boy." Mammon floated about Xanxus. "The ceremony for the succession of Boss is just beginning. The boss will revive again." Light shone through his hands. He opened them and revealed the Vongola rings. His friends? What happened to his friends?

"Do you know why the rings are given to the proper successors? It is because they hold a special power."

So that was how Xanxus had been defrosted. Mia began to understand what Mammon meant a 'special power'. Ian had once told her before that the rings were made from special ore, type of metal that could only conduct Dying Will Flames. She entered her second sight - not even bothering to care whether if it worked on screens or not - and gasped. Mammon was an accumulation of several colors. Indigo was the most dominant color but there were thin streaks of red, blue, yellow, green and purple. They were weak but she could see it. The rings detected it and each began glowing a different color. He only leaked a little of those colors out but the rings burst into different colored flames.

She felt the sensations from where she stood. Tsuna's own ring reacted in response to the others. It glowed and burst into orange flames. Mammon turned his back to Tsuna and went to Xanxus. The ice began to melt.

"They say when the seven Vongola rings are handed down, they say power is granted to the new Blood of Vongola."

"Blood of… Vongola?" Tsuna repeated. Suddenly, his ring had been snatched out of his hand by a knife as Belphegor appeared. The psychotic prince passed him but he was unable to do anything. He was too tired. He didn't have the energy left to move. Xanxus collapsed into the wet puddle, breathing shallowly. They were going to give Xanxus the rings.

"No," he protested out weakly. Not after everything. They _can't_ just lose like this. His friends suddenly arrived. They called his name but it was too late. Belphegor had slipped the ring on to Xanxus' finger. Mammon placed the other rings in their slots in the chain. When all rings had been inserted, each began to glow. Light emanated from them, becoming brighter and brighter until a beam shot up to the sky as if the heaven itself was bestowing power.

Xanxus began to laugh loudly, drunk on the power flowing through his veins.

But something wasn't right.

The light was fading too quickly and the area around Xanxus cackled dangerously. Xanxus looked confused until a great spasm wrecked his body. He coughed, blood coming from his mouth and he shuddered. He fell forwards and remained still on the ground.

Tsuna couldn't believe what just happened. "The rings… they rejected Xanxus." But what did this mean? How could they reject a blood of the Vongola? Unless… he wasn't? He remembered very clearly. Mia said that to be an official candidate, first and foremost you _must_ be related.

"Rejected?" said an angry Mammon. "What do you mean by that? Explain!"

"Don't feel so good… about yourself…" Xanxus sat up with the help of Belphegor. "That's right… I'm not related to the Ninth! So… Don't you dare feel sorry for me trash!"

That was the farthest thing he was feeling right now. If Tsuna still had any strength left, he would have said so. If anything, he finally understood. Reborn hadn't been wrong. He really was the only candidate. The Ninth must have chosen him to save Xanxus from the rejection. But… he wondered if this was the source of his hatred. Then, suddenly, a voice they all thought dead was projected all around.

Squalo spoke, empathy coloring his rough and beastly voice. "I knew."

"So you lived shark-trash? What do you know about me? Don't talk to me as if you understand."

"No! I know!" Squalo insisted. "I know!"

"Then tell me what you know!"

There was a brief silence but Squalo slowly began to speak. He spoke, recalling the coup d'état that he had been awake then, that he had heard everything. He went on about Xanxus' history. His delusional mother, the Ninth taking him in and his growth as a candidate, however he must have stumbled upon the truth at some point, bringing them where they are today. The betrayal was still raw on Xanxus' face as if it had happened yesterday.

Tsuna couldn't bring himself to feel sorry, not after all that Xanxus had done but he understood. The hate he had for Xanxus, quelled as understanding filled him. But Xanxus… he wouldn't let go.

"Pathetic."

Tsuna had enough. "You can't see it can't you? The Ninth didn't kill you even after you betrayed him was because he still loved you as his son! The Ninth acknowledged you more than anyone else did. The Ninth really did think of you as his own child!"

"Shut up!" Xanxus barked. "It's disgusting. Love is useless! I care nothing only but the position of Boss! You will all revere me! Support me! Serve me!" He really lost it. There was no convincing Xanxus otherwise. The ring slipped from his finger and the Cervello came forward.

"Xanxus-sama, we must consult to determine if the ring is suited to you."

"If it won't come true then I'll defeat everything in my path until it does!"

Belphegor and Mammon came closer to the Cervello when bombs came in between them. Hayato and the others faced them. "It's two against five! Give it up!"

"Two against five?" said Mammon. "What are you talking about? Your opponents are a force several times larger than this. An elite Varia squad with fifty members will be here any moment."

This was what Mia had been waiting for. The speakers were still on so she spoke up, "Technically, it _is _two against five." Her voice resounded across the entire school, calm and deadly.

Mammon scoffed. "You bluff girl."

"No, she's actually right," Dino spoke up. "My men as we speak are detaining several squads."

"Chavalone?!" Belphegor scowled.

"As if I'd let you bastards cheat," said Mia. As if on cue, a shot fired out of nowhere, nearly hitting Mammon. Everyone looked wildly around.

"A sniper!" Mammon cried. They were losing, Tsuna could see. Mia effectively boxed them in.

Three members of the Varia appeared. "R-Reporting for duty… our forces had been crippled and a man approaches from the south… with a strength of a demon…" said one. At that moment, a great gust of wind entered the field and the remaining Varia members were blown away by the devastating attack. Tsuna couldn't believe who he was seeing.

The steel ball returned to its owner, landing heavily beside him. Lancia greeted them with a smile.

Tsuna couldn't speak at first but he managed. "L-Lancia-san!" How was it even possible? Then Chrome said something, somewhere around the lines that Mukuro even had a hand in it.

At the sight of the strongest man in Northern Italy, Mammon and Belphergor switched tactics and attack him instead. But their attacks never landed because his Guardians rose to protect him. Hayato came to his side. "You alright Tenth?"

Tsuna grimaced. "I've got all limbs attached. S'okay."

Hayato smiled before taking his place among the others. Seeing as that there was no other way, Belphegor dropped his knives and they surrendered.

"Damn it," Xanxus continued to grief for his loss.

Hearing him deny it made Mia look away. Seeing someone so arrogant in their most pathetic state gave her no pleasure to see.

"Oi girl." Mia turned. Squalo's eyes were burning as he gazed at her.

"You and the other brats are now part of our world," said Squalo. "You will all regret it someday. All of you would have been better off dying in this fight."

Mia quietly regarded the Varia member with serene eyes. That could be true but only time will tell. "Maybe," she replied ambiguously. She turned back to the screen where she watched as the Cervello quietly exchanged words with Xanxus.

"Now we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results." Mia stiffened in anticipation. "Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Match is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Happiness and relief burst inside her, almost making her cry. Tsuna looked shocked as well until the full weight crashed on him hard. He smiled despite being battered. They can all go home now. They didn't have to fight anymore. It was over.

His friends' smiles came into his mind, happy and carefree, a promise of good things to come. Mia's bright smile filled his mind.

With that, his eyes fell shut.

* * *

Mia watched Tsuna sleep, unable to get a single wink herself. They were at the hospital at the moment. As soon as the match was over, he had been rushed here to treat his wounds. Everybody who wasn't too hurt went home to rest after her insistence but she stayed behind with Tsuna. She had been assured by Dino that Tsuna would be alright but she couldn't stop worrying. She was afraid of going to sleep and having nightmares of him falling from the sky. That and the incessant ache in her breast won't let her.

She didn't know what was happening but ever since the Cloud Match, an ache that she couldn't put her finger on was constantly felt. It felt like she had a bruise on her chest which was ridiculous since she hadn't even set foot on the field.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Mia. A nurse stepped inside carrying a clip board.

"He's sleeping like the dead," noted the nurse. Mia frowned.

"Ian?"

The illusion faded away and Ian appeared, looking like he had gone to war, went home, then went to war again. His clothes had many burned edges and holes. There was a cut on his bruised cheek and his hair was slicked back with sweat. They were quiet for a moment then…

"Told you so," Mia quipped.

"Shut up," said Ian shortly.

She smiled fondly at Tsuna. "I knew he could do it." Ian didn't try to come closer, as if he was afraid that Tsuna would spring from his sleep and attack him. "I take it that you completed your other objective?" She pointedly looked at his clothes. She'll admit, most of the match she spent worrying on Tsuna.

She didn't care about the Cervello - not until by the end of it and by then, there wasn't a single hair or mask of them anywhere. Contracted construction workers immediately arrived on scene, repairing damages. They didn't speak or made eye contact with anyone as if they were paid to keep their distance. Maybe they were. She wondered how much the Cervello paid them.

"We captured one of them alive."

Mia turned her head around. He didn't look happy about it. "Then what's the problem?"

"She killed herself before I got to extract anything," said Ian bluntly. She winced. "They've scattered among the wind but because traces of your Flame are on them, it's still possible to track them down."

Mia remembered putting short strands of her Flame around the rings just before the match started. It hadn't been easy because if she had put too much they would have sensed it. Luckily it was scathing enough not to be noticed. They touched it so her strands would have attached themselves to them. She didn't know how that work but Ian assured her that they did. She had expressed her concerns that if they were so good at detecting flames, won't they sense hers? Ian then replied that the rings would be able to conceal her Flames. That was just how much of a powerful artifact it was.

"How long will that last?"

"A few hours at most."

A heavy awkwardness permeated the air. Mia didn't know how to proceed. Ian wouldn't leave so he must have been waiting for something. At last, she plucked a bit of her courage and said, "It's over now. Tsuna is Vongola Decimo now."

"Indeed," Ian agreed. "It is done."

The way he said it with finality, raised goose bumps on her skin, as if something great had finally come to pass.

"Bear in mind, this is not over." She sharply turned to him. Ian's emerald eyes bore into hers. "There is nothing but hardship waiting for all of you on this path."

Mia snorted. "That's life. What's up with this? Are you worried?"

Ian gave an equal snort. "Don't think of yourself too much."

Mia frowned. "Ian… I truly am sorry. For your brother."

He instantly stiffened. "Save your apologies."

She sighed. She tried. That was more than enough. Her chest throbbed and she absentmindedly rubbed it. He noticed this and his eyes narrowed. "What?" she said. He was staring so intensely it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"What have you been doing?" he inquired her unkindly. "You've been rubbing your chest the whole time."

"Was I?" she hadn't even noticed. He stared at her for a little longer then shook his head.

"You've been using it _and_ probably more." Seeing as the she wasn't even denying it, Ian went on. "This may seem obvious but if you push it there will be serious repercussions on your body Worst case scenario is dying." She flinched and he took pleasure in seeing that. He chuckled. "You're actually quite the masochist."

"S-Shut up," she muttered. "But… will it go away?" she asked.

"In time." She sagged in relief in her chair. Ian eyed her a little longer before donning his illusion once more. Without another word, he left. Mia wanted to thank him, despite what he had done but knew her thanks wasn't welcome any more than her apologies. She leaned over and brushed Tsuna's bangs back then slid her hand down to his cheek.

"Wake up soon okay?" she murmured.

* * *

Tsuna woke up a day later in his bedroom. He squinted at the sunlight streaming into his room and slowly got up. He couldn't remember everything that happened, but he recalled the match just before he blacked out. They had won. Remembering that, he became more awake. With the memories came the pain as well. He was sore all over. He was trying to check on his left side when the door opened when Mia came in.

They stared at each other.

"Mia…" He was so happy to see her but Mia looked like she was still in shock. His expression dropped. "Mia?" He was alarmed by the tears gathering in her eyes and he quickly stood up, only to sway where he stood.

Mia wordlessly steadied him. He looked at her face and saw that she was trying so hard not to cry. She blinked furiously and her lower lip was trembling. It made him both guilty and happy. If it was any consolation, he felt the same thing whenever she did something dangerous. He cupped her face with his hand. He suddenly remembered something.

"Mia… remember what I was telling a few days ago? I wanted to tell you something after it was over."

Her cute cry face turned into a cute cry-frown. "What?"

He grinned. "Will you go out with me?"

Her reply was swift and stony. "No."

"What?!" said Tsuna, pulling away, aghast.

She burst out laughing and he scowled at her. But he couldn't help it. He ended up laughing with her. Whenever they were going to stop laughing, they would look at each other and burst into snorts and giggles. He didn't even know what they were laughing about but it felt good. Finally, their laughs trailed off.

Mia smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to go out."

His chest filled with affection and leaned forwards to kiss her. She blocked him with her hand and he ended up kissing her fingers. She smirked. "Oral hygiene comes first." He flushed and she laughed at him again. "Nah, I'm just kidding." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His eyelids fluttered to a close. "That's the second time you got me," he whined at her when they pulled apart.

"I know right? Want to see how I'll get you the third time?"

* * *

**And that's a wrap! The Varia Arc is officially over folks! **

**It's been a ride writing this one but I bet the next Arc would even be more so and before you guys go around suggesting, I do have an outline written out beforehand and I've gotta say, there's a lot of drama and angst. Prepare for edgy Tsuna :P Also have you guys seen the preview for Eldlive X KHR? Gosh that fired me up sooooooo much! I've been writing non-stop since I saw it. Though I do have my reservations since it's being done by studio Perriot.  
**

**But wow this is getting long! By this point I might reach a hundred chapters! Had I split the story into each Arc, Sunset Hue would probably have been a four or five part series with 10-15 chapters. But of course it's too late for that and that's alright. I'm also readying myself for the Readers who have been waiting for Trinisette, Unleashed to update. I feel like someone's gonna crucify me if I don't get my ass back into it. A promise is a promise and TU is going to end soon. So keep an eye out for that! **

**Another thing I've been working on is chapter editing, as most of you can see by title. So close... *cries***

**AUTHOR IS DOWN TO ONE HEART  
**

**AS NAVI ANNOYINGLY KEEPS REMINDING ME**

**TO SAVE AUTHOR AND CONTINUE ON WITH THE QUEST**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**AND REPLENISH HER HEARTS**

**Also don't play Pokemon Go while driving**


	42. Special Chapter: Skyward Sword

**For those who didn't know, yes, Skyward Sword won the poll! Yay! And here it is! Double yay! **

**But for those who were hoping for Harvest Moon, do not despair, I'll be posting another Special just before the Future Arc starts. It really would be too much of a shame if I didn't after all and I do love both games. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR (Amano Akira does) or Skyward Sword (praise Nintendo!)**

* * *

When Tsuna had been young, his parents died from air raiders. He thought he would be all alone since he had no family. That is until he met a blonde girl his age. She wasn't from the island, he knew. He didn't recognize her and he knew almost everyone. He remembered all too well how she looked like. They had just been introduced to each other then. She was thin, her hair was the color of the sun, she had a small but stubborn chin and her eyes, which were red from crying, were strikingly blue. The first thing she did when they met was smile.

He looked at it and wondered how she could smile when the world was so bleak.

They told them that they would be living together at the Academy and still she continued to smile. At first they didn't talk much. That was okay with him. No one ever wanted to talk to him. He was the resident clown of Skyloft. But then Mia began probing him to explore and play around the Academy. Even if he thought it was pointless, he went anyway. Slowly, he started to feel less lonely. He started to smile again.

However he felt that Mia was keeping her distance. It wasn't just him, it was everybody else too. It worried him because he had grown to care for her. One night, he caught her crying and thrashing in her sleep. Scared, he woke her up. The look she had given him was so sad he started crying too and he wasn't a pretty crier. For the first time, she opened her heart out to him. She told him that she hadn't been born on Skyloft; that she had grown up in one of the smaller islands. When her parents had been killed by Raiders, she had been left all alone to take care of herself.

Her parent's loftwings abandoned the small island shortly after they died and she was too young to have one of her own. She told him that it had been hard being alone. She had even eaten a poisonous mushroom by mistake once and nearly died if it hadn't been for a group of knights passing by. They saved her and brought her to Skyloft. She told him how much she missed them. Even though she had food to eat and a bed to sleep in, she didn't feel like she fit in. She was an outsider. Tsuna wanted to argue with her, tell her that it wasn't like that all when she suddenly thanked him. Startled, he asked her why and she replied, with that pretty smile of hers,

"For being a friend."

From then on, they were inseparable. If he had known then he was going to suffer so much in the future, would he be still friends with her?

* * *

The nightmare began when she fell down the sky.

He would remember it every time he closed his eyes. They were gliding through orange tinged clouds, laughing until it faded away with the wind. She looked to him, her expression so tender his insides were bubbling inside, ready to burst.

"_I wish we could always stay like this." _She said, sounding almost like a prayer to the gods. He was going to tell her how he felt. Honest to the Goddess that he was but she interrupted him. _"Tsuna…" _It was her nickname for him. She called him that ever since they were children. She always said it as if his name was filled with light but at that moment it carried heavy foreboding. She never finished what she was going to tell him. A great and terrible cyclone ripped her away from him.

When he woke up he was told that she was gone.

He thought it had been a nightmare. It was too terrible to be true. But when his peers continued to look at him with pity, the harsh reality crashed down on him. He was so numb. No one could console him. Not his other friends or anyone else. He sat on his bed and hid in the shadows hours. He had even stopped speaking. Mia had no family to grieve for her except for him. They were orphans. He was all she had to call family and he couldn't save her. When he was asleep he would relieve their last moments and when he was awake he would remember all the times they've spent together.

He couldn't take it. In the dead of the night, he ran towards the Goddess statue, dropped to his knees, and broke down before it.

"I want her back!" he cried to the ancient monument, his voice hoarse for being unused for so long. "I was going to tell her…" tears clouded his vision. "I… I wanted to stay with her too." He choked. Mia had encouraged him since they were young. He had been laughably weak then and cowardly to boot but she saw through all that. She helped him become a knight. But what was the point to being a knight if the one they wanted to protect was gone? There was a large gaping hole in his heart that the cyclone tore open and he feared it may never be filled again.

It was there that destiny called for him. A spirit of a man with considerable presence appeared before him and led him to an ancient relic. He looked at it, burdened by doubts and fear. The spirit, named Reborn, told him that he would suffer, that he would go through many trials as foretold by prophecy. It daunted him. He was frightened by his so-called 'destiny'. But he was also given hope. That the person most dearest to him was waiting for him in the land below. Knowing that Mia was down there, there was no way in the entire world would he abandon her again and so he grabbed destiny by its hilt and raised it skyward.

He was going to bring her home.

* * *

After three-hundred and ninety-four times of nearly dying, Tsuna was near the end of his wits. These dungeons that he had been traversing for so long had the hardest puzzles he had ever encountered in his entire life. He wasn't cut out for this. He can free-fall above a thousand feet in the sky but he _can't - _Goddess can you hear him? - _Can't_ solve these confounded riddles! He took a respite in a dark corner. Sweat trickled down his brow as he leaned against the wall, thinking. Could he really do this? He thought to himself. He was taking so long in these dungeons he wondered if he will ever see the light of day ever again. The spirit of his sword wanted him to pass these puzzles on his own but he secretly felt like it enjoyed watching him suffer. Had it not been for the helpful spirits he had met and befriended along the way, he would have been stuck for a thousand years in there. If Mia were here, she would have been able to figure it out in a matter of seconds.

If Mia were here…

His spirits crumbled at the thought. He wanted to see her. So bad that he was starting to forget his frustrations. It doesn't matter how long it took, he _will_ find her. A burning fire of determination blossomed in his chest as he recalled his meeting with the young guardian of the Temple of Time. She went by the name of Yuni. She told him that she was alive. It was all he ever hoped to hear.

Gathering his bearings, Tsuna set off once more in search of his friend.

_Mia. _

_Are you scared right now? _He faced an undead monster, terror shaking his bones.

_Are you eating enough?_ He nibbled on stale bread. It would be a while before he would be able to find something edible in this dungeon.

_Are you warm? _He took shelter underneath a large overgrown plant from the rain. He blew into his hands for warmth.

_Are you hurt? _He held his arm as it oozed blood. He staggered through the hall, making his way to the next room.

_Are you lonely?_ He sat by himself all alone in the deepest bowels of the dungeon. Not a living soul in sight. He huddled closer in on himself. His sword was oddly quiet.

_Do you miss me? _He missed her. Every second, every minute, every hour of every day. He missed her terrible jokes, the way she spent most of her afternoons reading and her constant teasing of his clumsiness even though she wasn't better off.

After what felt like an eternity, he found her in the ancient temple on the Sealed Grounds, a thousand years in the past. She had been making her way to the dais when he called out to her and she stopped. She turned around. It was all too surreal because she was _there _and she was _real_. He had been searching for so long he thought it almost a dream.

Her eyes shone with wisdom beyond her years. She was clad in a pure white dress like a beacon of light, the image of serenity and benevolence. She was different but he probably must have been the same too her. This journey made him change too.

They stared at each other for a moment, studying each other's faces, drinking in expressions. He broke into a smile. "Mia…" he said. But Mia did not smile. He was confused when her expression saddened.

"You came," said Mia softly, as if she hoped he didn't do so.

He was too deep in shock to notice her odd behavior. For some reason, he couldn't move his feet. He was afraid that if he moved she might disappear again. "Why wouldn't I? I was so, so worried."

She blinked and her expression became unreadable. Her eyes though, were bright with emotion. "It must have been hard for you Tsuna. Yuni must have told you that you needn't have come but you did anyway."

"Of course I did," he swiftly replied. "I could never leave you."

Still she did not smile. She bowed her head. "Sephira and Yuni must have told you about the evil lurking in our world."

His stomach churned nervously. "They did."

"And about your destiny."

He swallowed and averted his eyes to the mural decorating the inner sanctum. Mia sighed softly. "It seems that the stories we heard while growing up aren't that far from the truth. I think it's time you learned the whole story. Let me try to explain…" She followed his gaze to the murals. "The old gods created a power unparalleled to any other that gave anyone who possessed it to shape reality and fulfill any desire. It was called: the Triforce. In his thirst to conquer the world and make it his, the Demon King rallied monsters for far. He sought to take it by force. The goddess feared for her people. Do you remember the legends?"

He was suddenly compelled to answer and fumbled with the words. Mia patiently waited for him. "Um… ah… She gathered her people on a huge rock and… uh, sent it to the sky." He couldn't have put it more eloquently than that.

Humor sparked in her eyes. He ducked his head and blushed.

"That's right," she murmured. "After a long and fierce battle, the goddess succeeded in sealing away the Demon King. However, soon after he had been imprisoned, it became clear to the goddess that the seal will not hold long against his power. She suffered terrible injury in her last battle with the Demon King. She knew that if he broke free again, there would be no stopping him. And if he were to free himself… do you know what will happen Tsuna?"

Fear slowly began to build inside him and he gulped. "End of the world?"

Her eyes darkened and she nodded.

"Knowing that, she devised a plan and set it into motion. The first was the creation of Reborn, a spirit of fortitude and austerity, to serve as the soul of Evil's Bane and assist the goddess' chosen hero. Which was you."

Tsuna kept shaking his head in denial. "I-I'm no hero. You have no idea how much I screwed up. I think the goddess chose wrong."

"You underestimate yourself Tsuna. That's precisely why you were chosen."

"I almost impaled myself on my sword!" he burst as if he was begging to be proved wrong. "What kind of hero almost gets himself killed by _his_ _own sword_?"

Her eyes twinkled with amusement and he almost thought she would have laughed but she didn't. She snorted instead and the mystical and magnificent image she had been carrying vanished. "Indeed. Tis truly a question that might take a millennia to answer." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "But," she noted and began walking down the dais slowly. "She hadn't chosen wrong."

He couldn't look at her. "She made a mistake," he said. "I'm useless. I'm not smart, I'm only passable with a sword, I'm - "

"Pure and kind. Gentle and understanding. Someone who encompasses all and accepts all. A true child of the sky." She was standing before him now. She cupped his face and he flinched but she didn't mind and turned his head so he would look at her. "She chose you for your heart Tsuna," she said. Her voice was thick with emotion. "For your heart."

He himself was feeling really emotional too. He swallowed heavily. "You make it sound like you knew her personally."

She blinked and the light in her eyes dulled. She retracted her hand. "Which brings me to her second plan - to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to a mortal body."

He stiffened. "W-Why would she do that? She's a goddess!"

Mia looked down on her hands. "But you forget that the Triforce can only be used by mortals. If the Demon King were able to get his hands on it, do you think the goddess would stand a chance? No. It was her last and only hope. Knowing that, the goddess gave up her divine powers and immortal form." She looked at him, eyes begging.

His breath stuck in his throat. It couldn't be… she can't be…

Seeing understanding dawning in his eyes, Mia closed her eyes. "You are the chosen hero and I… I am the goddess reborn."

He stared at her in shock.

Mia continued to speak. "When that tornado tossed me down the land, I was almost captured by demonic forces but was rescued by the young guardian who lives in the Sealed Grounds. I don't remember anything about my existence as the goddess but she explained it to me. She helped me remember who I was… what I had to do."

"But why us?!" he cried out suddenly. "Why does it have to be you?" the anguish that had slowly been building inside him was unleashed. He had hoped that once he found her, they would be able to go home and live happily together once more. Not more of _this_.

"Tsuna…" she tried to placate him but he jumped away from her touch as if appalled. Hurt flittered into her expression that quickly went away. "Please understand that the Demon King _must not _revive. He's capable of destroying the land if we allow him to do as he desires."

He knew that but he couldn't understand why _him_. Sure, he had his heart but if he was incapable then what's the point? He felt like he only lived this long because Reborn kept him alive. Mia looked at him with sympathy. "You've always lacked confidence Tsuna," she said quietly. "But you've grown so much. Don't you see? You've grown wiser from the many devious puzzles and traps."

That wasn't true at all. He shook his head in denial. "I got help. I never did any of that on my own!"

"But," she interrupted him. "You acknowledged those around you and drew strength from them. You did not dismiss their advice or their warnings and neither did you blindly follow them without pondering it on your own. That, in itself, is wisdom." He started to protest again but she went on, "You also gained power from honing and tempering your sword."

"This?" He pulled his sword out of its sheath and proceeded to drop it. An awkward silence stretched between them.

After a moment, Mia spoke. "Reborn won't be happy with you for dropping him like that."

Tsuna hastily picked the sword up, his ears burning. "You see? I suck."

She sighed, a little frustrated. "You do not suck Tsuna."

"You know I'm not that good! If the hero was a swordsman, Takeshi would have been better off." He looked at his reflection in the blade bitterly.

"That's because that is not the sword's final form. Its true form takes after the heart of its chosen master." At his confusion, she touched his hand that held the sword. "Kneel Tsuna," she commanded gently.

Even if he was confused, scared and angry, he did as he was told because he still trusted her. She took his hand to hold the other end, so that the blade lay flat in his palms. She touched the tip of the sword with her finger and began speaking, "Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place." She dragged her finger across the blade. Where she had touched began to glow softly. "Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"

The brightness intensified and Tsuna shut his eyes. He felt the weight of his sword disappear and instead felt a strange sensation as if he was growing a second skin over his hands. When the light faded, he slowly opened his lids to find that his hands had donned a pair of gloves. They gleamed like the magical steel of his blade, sturdy as the most ancient of foundations and flexible as his riding gloves. On the back bore the insignia of the Triforce. He looked at his gloves with awe and twisted his hands around, admiring the detail.

"Well, you never were suited to hitting things around with sharp pointy objects." Her dry comment brought his attention back to her.

"Mia…"

"Look at how far you've come Tsuna," she said softly. "What you've done was no easy feat. The fact that you're here speaks much of your courage… even if you refuse to admit it."

Her eyes were beseeching him to believe but it was hard. "I… I still don't get it," he admitted. "I don't understand why I'm the chosen hero. You can't expect me to believe that it was because of my-my heart." He blushed. "Besides! Why would the goddess - er… you - would need a hero anyway if you're here!"

Her mouth quirked and he knew he was setting himself up to look like an idiot. "You're right Tsuna. Why would a hero be needed when the reincarnation of the goddess is here?" She said sarcastically though her words held no true bite. She stared him right in the eyes. "Because I can't do this alone."

Startled, he gaped at her. "Huh?"

"Look at the back of your hand. Do you see the mark of the Triforce? Its proof that you are the hero of legend and that sacred power dwells within you. If I cannot obtain it then _you_ can. If you are able to acquire it, we will have the power to vanquish the Demon King once and for all. The goddess needed someone with an unbreakable spirit to wield its might. That was you Tsuna. "

She looked at him with such intensity he couldn't break away. "But spirit alone wasn't enough," she continued. "You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within so you could wield that power."

Suddenly the full weight of his destiny crashed down on his shoulders. "W-What if I fail?" he whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

"You won't be alone." She turned around and he watched her climb up the dais.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly asked her, voice small with fright. Seeing the way her shoulders were set terrified him for some reason.

She paused on the steps but didn't turn back to look at him. "Back in our time, you've already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you enough for that Tsuna but you've seen it for yourself - the seal is weakening. That is why I intend to remain here in this time and place… to sustain the seal as the best as I can."

"What?" Tsuna gasped.

Determined, she spoke, "As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the Demon King from fully reviving himself in our own time. I must maintain the seal that the goddess - rather, I - created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I can. There's also something else… Tsuna... I've used you." Her shoulders began to shake.

Tsuna was frozen on the spot from her confession and strangely enough, he wasn't angry.

"I knew that if it meant saving Mia, you would throw yourself headfirst into danger without a moment's doubt… I forced you to be who you are now." She continued walking up the steps, each step burdened by guilt.

"There's nothing I can say to make up for it. I needed your strength to tip the scales in our favor but… while all that might be well intentioned and true, it doesn't mean it was right… and it doesn't excuse what I've done." Standing on top of the dais, she turned, tears streaking down on her face. Seeing her cry jolted him out of his shock as he felt his heart squeeze painfully at the pain in her tone.

"Mia - "

She shook her head. "I'm prepared to be hated by you Tsuna."

"No… I would never have hated you." He disagreed. "I could never do that."

"That's relieving to hear." She gave him a watery smile. She studied his face, her eyes sweeping his every feature as if she were burning his image in her mind. "To ensure the seal holds, I will remain here in this time… deep in sleep for thousands of years."

He sprung into action and sprinted up the steps. "No Mia!" he cried, reaching out for her.

A quiet roar of light that grew in intensity cascaded down from the ceiling and dowsed her figure, cocooning her slowly in amber. He slammed against the hard surface. Mia continued to smile for him. He pounded the surface with his fists, desperately begging her at the same time not to do this.

"I can't say it enough how sorry I am Tsuna. But before my memories of my past life returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny." Her voice reverberated through the crystal but was slowly growing fainter as the hollow inside was slowly being filled.

"You don't have to apologize!"

She chuckled sadly. "No. I have to. I just wanted you to know…" her voice quivered. "Before all this I really was happy just spending my days with you. I wanted that feeling to last forever."

_No, _he wailed in his heart. _Don't say it like you're saying goodbye! _His pounding began to weaken as he started to cry too. "Me too Mia," he sobbed. "I was happy being with you."

"While it's true I'm the goddess reborn, I'm still your friend… I'm still your Mia."

He looked through the crystal and her eyes, so blue in their magnificence, began to flutter to a close. "Goddess or not… you'll always be Mia to me." After all he went through, was he going to lose her again?

"Don't despair Tsuna." Her voice now came as a whisper. "When the Demon King is finally gone, there will be no need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up."

"I'll wake you up," he swore fiercely to her. "I'll wake you up and we'll live together again. Alright? That's a promise!"

"Promise…" A few more tears slipped through the edges of her eyes just as the crystal had been fully formed. Another flash of light and Tsuna shut his eyes. When it faded and he could open his eyes again, she was entombed in a great crystal. She had been crying, just as he was. He sunk on his knees before it, desolated.

She had been wrenched away from him again. He didn't know how long he knelt there but it occurred to him that he couldn't stay there forever. He wiped his tears and snot away. He had to get the Triforce, no matter what. It was the only way to get her to wake up. He slowly got to his feet, his hand still against the crystal. Beneath his gloves, he could feel it hum with Mia's life force. It was also warm like her.

Suddenly he couldn't care less about being scared of his destiny, not when Mia mattered to him more. He had no words to say - what was he going to say anyway? It's not like she'll hear it - so he decided to engrave this image in his mind before he left. He stood there; memorizing her like she did with him and tore away. He couldn't linger here. He had a promise to keep. He turned his back to her as determination grew with each step he took. He strode confidently to the door, ready to face his 'destiny' once more.

He was going to get her back.

* * *

Tsuna was startled awake as a loud crash happened in the room next door. He blinked, realizing he had fallen asleep on the table while taking a break from playing. He stretched the stiffness from his joints and noticed that the TV was still on. Skyward Sword's paused menu was open. He had been readying himself for the last boss battle with Demise when he suddenly fell asleep.

As he was musing about his game, he suddenly recalled the dream he had where he had been Link and Mia had been Zelda. He rubbed his chest morosely. Not because it hurt but because he felt incredibly sad. It had been the saddest scene in the game and now Tsuna can fully appreciate what Link must have been through. Knowing that, made him feel even more determined to kick Demise's ass. Him and that Ghirahim prick.

A quiet moan brought his attention to his bed where Mia had been sleeping, a book in her open hand. There was a small frown in between her eyes as she slept. He sat beside her. She didn't seem to be having a bad dream. He glanced at the window where it was evening already. Mia often took naps but watching her sleep now, right after that dream of his, made him want to wake her up. He poked her cheek and watched as she batted his hand away.

"Mia…" he poked her again.

"Knock it off Tsuna," she growled softly when he kept on poking her. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Yeah but…" he trailed off. She opened one lid and saw him looking down on his hands, frowning. With a small sigh, she sat up.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," she conceded with a yawn. "What's got you so down?"

"Well… um…" his eyes wandered to the nun chucks on his table. She followed his sight.

"How you doing anyway?" she asked him. "You were pretty annoyed with the controls earlier. You gonna finish the game?" He nodded with such fierceness he surprised her.

"Yeah, I will." He was determined to keep his promise.

Her gaze softened. "Look at you fired up," she uttered. "A few hours ago you look like you were ready to rage quit."

"That was before I remembered that I had a promise with Zelda."

She nodded slowly in understanding at the same time looking confused and a bit put out. "Right…"

"You remind me a lot of her Mia," he said, suddenly inspired. Her eyes widened as did his smile. "In a way, you're my Zelda."

Red-faced, she grabbed the pillow and smacked him with it in embarrassment. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

They stared at each other then…

"Well aren't you going to save her?" she questioned him impatiently. "You don't keep a girl waiting!"

* * *

**If anyone is wondering when this chapter is set because it mentions Yuni and Sephira - you've guessed it right then if you think its after the Shimon or Inheritance Arc! They're older here and both are in senior high school. Don't take this too seriously. It's a fun little chapter without no greater impact on the overall story.  
**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think if you enjoyed it or not! Did I do Skyward Sword justice or did I fail?**

**AUTHOR IS VERY THANKFUL FOR THE ASSISTANCE GIVEN**

**SOMEONE WAS KIND TO GIVE ME AN UNLIMITED HEART CHEAT**

**I AM IN YOUR DEBTS READERS**

**ONWARDS WITH THE QUEST!**


	43. Vongola-Styled Date

**So I have this goal of trying to update every week. Obviously I suck at it but I'm still trying!  
**

**Thanks for all the love from the previous chapter you guys, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. However, I'm sorry to disappoint but I won't write any continuations for the special chapters :( it's not that I want to but Sunset Hue is already a big thing on its own. Although maybe in time, when I finish both of my major fics I'll take up Kingdom of KHR again. A lot of my old characters will surely return there, including Mia because I'm sort of lazy creating new OCs.  
**

** But now we're back with out usual program and I can't help but be stoked even though its a Daily Life arc. Why? Well that's my surprise :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**What If**

Because Mia had handled everything before them, their return to school life had been pretty smooth. They were given a fake trophy by some random guy Reborn managed to snag from the streets and they were back with school work, which for the most part, had been almost ignored for an entire week. Tsuna had wanted to talk with Mia about their first date - the mere idea made him super giddy - but she told him, that under no circumstances would she even _consider_ it until exams were done. Their education mattered, she said. No, I won't kiss you until you pass your Algebra with flying colors, she said.

Only Mia would prioritize education.

The only reason he didn't argue was because she looked so stressed with the overload of work Hibari and Reborn were putting her under. For Reborn, it had something to do with the Kokuyo gang and for Hibari, apparently in exchange for his participation in the Ring Conflict, he demanded she be his formal secretary again and now she was dealing with the damage done to the school like replacing lost things that the students unknowingly lost and precious school records.

It was the first time he had seen her so frazzled and wisely stayed out of her way. The others wanted to help but Tsuna knew she didn't need it (he also thought that they would cause more harm than good). Mia was good with her job - even if he was annoyed at Hibari for overworking his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

A silly grin worked its way to his face. It was still a little unbelievable that they're a couple now. It made him annoyingly cheery - as Reborn often tells him - but he didn't care.

The only real thing that brought his mood down was Kyoko's avoidance of him. Kyoko hadn't looked him in the eyes since the Conflict ended and she seemed to avoid him at every chance she had. Kurokawa was also a pain in the ass. She treated him like the dirt beneath her shoes which angered Hayato on several occasions. Mia would have been too if she wasn't too busy but Tsuna didn't have to think much - he could take a hint. It probably was his fault.

But what with the exams and everything he couldn't find the time to approach the girl. He decided to bring it up with Mia while they were studying.

"Kyoko?" Mia didn't look up from her notebook. "Might be a family problem."

"I already asked Onii-san but he doesn't know." He stared at his notes. He couldn't focus on studying.

"Maybe she's on her period," Mia suggested. Tsuna made a face. Mia sighed and finally looked up. "If it's bothering you so much why don't you just go to her?" she snapped.

"Are you sure _you're_ not on _your_ period?" he countered. Mia went red and for one moment he was horribly reminded when she stormed away from him last time. Instead, she let out a long sigh that her anger mostly went with.

"Just do what you think is right," she said shortly and began packing her things.

He felt bad. He hadn't meant to snap at her like that. "Mia, I didn't mean to - " She cut him off.

"I'm tired," she muttered. "This was a bad time for me. Sorry Tsuna, but I'll go home first."

"Wait, it's late. I should walk you back." He started getting up but she glared at him.

"No." She said, almost coldly. "I'll be alright but I'd really like to be alone right now."

He was going to protest when he was suddenly felt Reborn's weight on his head. "Go. I'll take care of this," he told her. Mia nodded and without another word, she left. Feeling like he made a mistake, he tried to knock Reborn off his head. The hitman gracefully evaded his hands and landed on the table.

"Reborn! What the hell?" he said angrily.

"I know you've mostly grown out of your stupidity but you're still pretty stupid," the hitman told him bluntly. "And don't argue with me," he warned him when Tsuna was about to argue. "It was tactless of you to mention Kyoko to Mia you idiot." Even though Reborn didn't show it, he was a bit mad.

He fell silent at that. Not because that Reborn was ticked off at him but at his own stupidity. His tutor was right. He was such an _idiot_. He bit his lip. They may be together now but for the longest time Mia believed he had liked Kyoko. He groaned and slammed his head on the table. "I'm _such_ an _idiot!_" he cursed.

"Yes Tsuna. Yes you are."

He couldn't even get mad at his tutor. He just groaned again.

"Why did you ask Mia about Kyoko anyway?" Reborn asked him curiously.

"Because she's a girl…" he muttered and curled in on himself when he heard the face palm in his tutor's sigh. "I know I screwed up already! Ugh… how am I supposed to make it up to her?" When Reborn didn't answer him, he looked up. "Reborn?"

Reborn gave him a look. "I'm your tutor, not your pillar of love advice. Go ask Bianchi."

That was more horrifying. "Reborn!"

But the hitman continued to ignore his pleading. Tsuna didn't want to ask Bianchi and slept on it, hoping that the solution would come to him in his sleep. It didn't. He spent most of his morning worrying all the way until school. To his horror, Mia suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled him to a deserted corner. Holy hell, if she broke up with him _because _of this_… _

He started to apologize almost immediately. "Mia, I'm really sorry about last night - " She cut him off with a finger to her lips.

"Shut up!" she shushed him and he went quiet. "Look, I'm sorry too but anyway, I managed to convince Kyoko to talk to you." He stared at her, dumbfounded. "She's in this room. You guys have about ten minutes before Hibari inspects this hall."

Before she could leave he grabbed her wrist. "You didn't have to do this for me," he told her.

"Maybe," she mumbled. "But I never held it against her. She's a good person and still your friend. Don't ignore her in favor for me." Despite saying that, she looked worried.

He stared at her, surprised at the level of maturity she was excluding before she got impatient and all but shoved him inside the room. She shut the door sharply behind him and he stumbled, knocking into a table and drawing the attention of the girl waiting for him inside. Kyoko was startled by his sudden arrival and Tsuna sheepishly rubbed his head, all the while cursing Mia for being so straight-forward.

He righted himself and began tugging on his vest. "Um… hey Kyoko-chan," he greeted her awkwardly.

"Tsuna-kun…" They stood there in awkward silence.

He couldn't stand it and spoke first. "Kyoko-chan!" The girl jumped a bit. "Um… I… did-did I do anything wrong?" he asked her.

"Eh?" Kyoko became flustered.

"Well, it's just that you've been avoiding me lately and Kurokawa's acting like I did something wrong so I just… well… wondered if I did anything to offend you."

Kyoko frowned. "Hana-chan," she sighed in exasperation. She shook her head. "Tsuna-kun… it's nothing really." She touched her shoulder and turned away.

Tsuna frowned in worry. "You're lying," he said and stepped closer. "I really did do something. Please tell me. I don't want my friends feeling uncomfortable around me." She stilled and he wondered what he did wrong this time.

"Friend huh?" she said to herself in a murmur. She looked up at him and he waited. Breathing deeply, said to him in a frenzied rush, "Tsuna-kun… I-I l-like you!"

Whatever she was going to say, he didn't expect it to be _that_. Feeling faint, he steadied himself on the table behind him. His head was spinning. Kyoko _liked_ him? "W-What?" he gasped when he got his bearings.

Kyoko turned pink but she didn't say anything. He realized that she was waiting for an answer to her confession. He swallowed heavily. He hadn't been prepared for this but the answer was plain. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan," he apologized politely. "But I like someone else."

Kyoko nodded. "I knew that," she said softly. "But I just wanted to tell you. I didn't know when but one day I realized that I liked you." Her small hands tightened around each other.

"I used to like you too," he blurted out suddenly and she looked at him with shock. "I've liked you since our last year in elementary but…" But then he met Mia in the most uncommon of circumstances, triggering a set of events that led where they are now. He wanted to put his feelings into words but he couldn't describe it. How can he put this lightness he feels in his heart into words?

"You fell for Mia-chan instead," Kyoko finished sadly. He blushed but nodded. Kyoko looked pained and she turned away to look outside instead. "It's frustrating," she admitted. "But… I don't blame you for it. I took too long."

He didn't say anything. He did think 'what if' but trying to imagine a life with Kyoko now felt like remembering his dream of becoming a robot. It just didn't feel real to him anymore.

"Ne Tsuna-kun," she suddenly asked him. "If - If by chance, had I confessed sooner… would we have been…?"

Tsuna shook his head and her face fell. Maybe they would have but a large part of him roared in retaliation against that thought. It was too close to betraying Mia. Too close to losing her to someone else. Kyoko sighed.

"I'm sorry for saying something like that," she said. "I-I didn't know what came over me."

"I'm sure that the person you like will appear one day," he tried to encourage her. "You just have to keep an eye out for him."

"Tsuna-kun…" she paused in her words and nodded instead. "You've changed."

He blinked. "Yeah," he laughed a little bit. "I guess I did huh?"

"Because of Mia-chan, right?"

He softened. "Didn't really have much of a choice," he joked. "Mia doesn't tolerate laziness."

They smiled at each other. Even though the awkwardness hadn't been banished entirely, it was comfortable enough for them to stand there in contentment. That was until Tsuna remembered and hurriedly checked his phone. A minute was left until Hibari's supposed inspection.

"Hiieee!" he silently whined. "Hibari-san is coming. We should go now Kyoko-chan!" At the mention of the prefect, the auburn girl hurried after him. Together they left the room and headed to their own classroom.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!" Hayato and Takeshi suddenly blocked him, both looking equally worried.

"Guys!" He frowned. "Did something happen?"

Both of them looked nervously at each other. "Guys!" he repeated, a little impatient and a little frightened at their secret looks.

"Um…" Takeshi started anxiously.

"The Lady is in the clinic," Hayato informed him bluntly. Blood drained from his face. Seeing the look on his face, Hayato hastily went on. "But it's not that serious!"

"What. Happened." The two of them winced at his tone.

"Someone thought it was funny to give her a wasabi-filled donut," Takeshi said.

"And you know how she is Tenth. She hates that stuff."

"She got like a real mouthful."

"And now she's throwing up," they both told him at the same time. He stared at his friends then ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Only Mia… He was slightly relieved it wasn't serious.

"I'm going to go check on her. You guys go on ahead." He headed straight to the clinic without waiting for any of them. As soon as he got there, before he could even open the door, it slid open and Mia appeared. He was taken aback by her appearance. Her hair was in disarray, her skin was pasty and her mouth was twisted in deep disgust. They looked at each other and she raised a brow at him, daring him to comment about her appearance.

"I heard you got pranked?" he asked lightly and her expression darkened, a sadistic glint appearing in her eye.

"Yes. Yes I was. But don't worry, I've got this."

A shudder went through him. He knew she was going to carry on with whatever diabolical plan she had in mind but he was glad she was alright. Now he felt sorrier for the poor soul that pranked her. They didn't know that Mia had a _lot _of ways to get back at them. While she was muttering under her breath, he sought to smooth her hair down. She stopped muttering and just watched him.

"How did it go?" she asked. Underneath all that casualty, he knew she was dying to know. She can be such a kid sometimes - he wanted to pinch her cheeks.

"It went alright," he replied instead. "You don't have to worry about me falling back on Kyoko-chan. We sorted it out." She blushed that he had figured her out so easily. He chuckled warmly and finished fixing her hair. "Jealous much?" he joked. Mia didn't find it funny. She took it seriously and just quietly shook her head.

His faltered slightly. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. That worried him. Noticing this, Mia hurriedly said, "Alright, I give… I'm a little itty bit jealous."

"Oh." He grinned. "I can fix that." He leaned in but Mia blocked him again with her hand.

"Exams, remember?" she reminded him sternly and he groaned.

There was a loud gasp and they turned. Hayato and Takeshi stood there, shock written plainly on their faces. Hayato in particular was pointing at them, speechless, as if he saw an alien. Mia laughed. "Sup."

Tsuna coughed, embarrassed that they were caught. They hadn't told their friends yet. They wanted to keep it a secret a little longer. But this was okay too.

* * *

**Test of Courage**

Mia had milked the information from Hayato and Takeshi about the bet. Reborn wasn't kidding when he said everyone had joined in. The only people who weren't part of it were Kyoko, Haru, Hibari, Chrome and Shamal. Apparently the doctor was pinning for her, to Tsuna's annoyance. To her surprise even Tsuna's mother was in on it though she really shouldn't be. Their affection for one another was obvious - anybody might think that they liked each other.

Anyways, some betted that they probably would have gotten together in senior high, some said that one of them had to be dying before confessing, there were like Reborn, who betted that they would express each other's feelings under the pretense of danger or before the Conflict ended, then there was Bianchi who betted that they would argue so bad, forgiveness could only be sought in a furious passion of love maki - _ahem _\- explosion of their feelings for one another and there was Fuuta and the kids, who made the bet that one of them would confess first to the other.

The winners were Reborn and Fuuta. Fuuta won because he specifically betted that Tsuna would be the first to cave, no matter the circumstances. Mia didn't know how to feel about kids betting on her love life but she _definitely_ needed to have a word with Bianchi about her… uh… _inappropriate_ bet.

But really, she should be mad, like Tsuna but it was just too funny. Even more so when the bet had reached over a million yen. She shook her head and continued on her way to the graveyard where Reborn had planned a little test of courage for them. She had never gone through a test of courage before and it was exciting. Tsuna and the others already went ahead since she had to finish a few things for Hibari but when she arrived, there was no one around.

"You took so long Mia, everyone already started." It was only out of sheer discipline and force of mind that she didn't jump when Reborn showed up. He smirked at her.

"I'm supposed to have a partner right?"

"Unfortunately the number of people was odd and since you're the last person, you don't get a partner."

Well that was daunting. Mia weighed her pros and cons. Should she leave or nah? Nah, she decided and surveyed the area. Graveyards were creepy, that's true but it was nothing in comparison to rotting, mummified remains or a morgue and besides, she always liked a challenge.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Here. To add to the mood, the only lighting is a single candle." He handed her a lighted candle. "There are arrows to guide you so try not to go off course." She nodded. "Since you seem a bit harder to scare than Tsuna, I'll go inform everyone to try and scare you extra hard."

She grinned. Challenge accepted and Reborn whisked off to the night. She waited for a couple of minutes before moving. Japanese graves were fascinating, she thought as she studied the worn but carefully taken cared-of graves. It was interesting how everything fit. The first pairing she encountered was Hayato and I-pin.

They had their back to her. She called to them and had to give them props for startling her when Hayato's faceless head elongated. Instead of being scared, she was more impressed. She stared in appreciation at their props and Hayato sighed in disappointment that they couldn't scare her. She grinned and bid them goodbye as she went on. The next group she encountered was Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi. They ambushed her from behind the graves.

She wondered if they were even trying. Well, Bianchi was good. The woman had crept up behind her while she was distracted with Haru and Kyoko's ridiculous costumes. When she realized that someone was behind her, she reacted without thinking and let a punch fly - she didn't care what or who it was - and had her fist grabbed and arm twisted behind her.

"It was a fight reflex! Sorry!" she apologized profusely to the hitwoman. Bianchi let her go with a sigh, her prosthetic add-ons wriggling disturbingly as she did so.

"You're supposed to be so scared you would run crying for Tsuna." Haru and Kyoko reacted to that while Mia blushed. "It seems I underestimated you."

After that embarrassing moment, Mia hurriedly sped on ahead, not wanting to look at Kyoko or Haru. God, was _everyone_ trying to scare her? Probably. She wouldn't put it past Reborn to have organized it unfairly. The next were Takeshi, Ryohei and Fuuta. Now _they_ were much more of a challenge. A dying soldier of edo, bloodied and injured crawled into her path when it was jumped on by a smaller figure, greedily feeding upon it and sucking what little life remained.

She almost pulled out her gun and started shooting right then and there if she hadn't noticed quite a few little things.

The corpse who was Sasagawa-senpai, had stopped screaming in pain and was now trying hard not to roll around from laughter as Fuuta clutched on tightly to him. She had been truly looking forward to getting scared but was disappointed instead. Takeshi tried to sneak up on her, like Bianchi did but when she turned around, her scowling face lighted by the candlelight, she frightened him instead.

"I was so sure we were going to get you Mia-nee!" Fuuta said. Mia patted his head.

"Eh, you guys almost got me." She shrugged. "Hey, where's Tsuna?"

"Lambo was with him but they passed us when the girls scared them," Takeshi answered. He frowned. "It's been a while. I hope he didn't get lost."

They were regrouping when a bunch of small blue lights came into life. Mia shuddered at the sudden invasion of cold to her senses. She had thought they were will-o-wisps. Her guess was close but they really were souls of the departed. Now _that_ was spooky. Harmless but spooky. They started looking around for Tsuna but Mia chose to stay behind, noting that Bianchi had left her bag of blood and other grisly stuff. A wicked grin spread across her face and she blew her candle out.

Ten minutes later, when they had found a shaky Tsuna and an unconscious Lambo, the group discovered that one of their own had gone missing.

"Eh? Wasn't she just extremely behind us?" Ryohei wondered.

Suddenly Tsuna's phone went off and they all jumped. The young don looked at it, exclaimed, "It's Mia!" and answered it and set it one loudspeaker.

"_Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long. I finally finished! Can't believe the work Hibari puts me through." _Everybody fell silent._ "Hey guys….? Is it over already? Guys? Is something the matter?" _Tsuna slowly lowered his phone, his eyes wide as saucers.

"I thought Mia was here?" he hissed.

"If that's the Lady…." Hayato shook while pointing at the phone. "Then who was the person we've been trying to scare the entire time?!"

Faces white, they were startled when a shrill scream ripped through the entire graveyard. Tsuna accidentally snapped his phone shut. Terror rippled through their bones and they made a mad dash to the exit, only to find a figure clad in dirty-white blocking their way. A shrine priestess. She had her back turned to them but she looked like she had just crawled out of a grave. Her nails were caked with dirt and her hands were stained with blood. Clumps of dead hair were falling off of her head.

"Oh my god…" Tsuna said in a silent, terrified whisper.

The figure began to convulse grotesquely and they stumbled backwards. A whisper, a terrible, _terrible_ whisper began to fill their ears. It was coming from the priestess.

_Hateful, hateful, hateful, hateful, hateful, hateful, hateful, hateful… _

She continued her manic mantra. Fuuta and the children had taken shelter behind him. She suddenly halted and slowly, like the joints in her neck were rusted, turned her head. Two black gaping holes for eyes were looking at them and a mouth split wide to her ears greeted them. She smiled morbidly at them.

_You came. _It rasped and they screamed. They screamed so loudly they drowned out Bianchi's yell when fell on top of each other in their desire to get away.

While they were screaming, the ghost laughed and it sounded _alive_ and _very familiar_. Throat raw, Tsuna stared at disbelief at the ghost, now doubling in itself in laughter. "Mia?!" he exclaimed. The ghost wiped its face with its sleeve and pulled its rotted wig off. Blonde hair curled down and Mia's wicked grin came into view. Her eyes were bright with mirth when she saw their disheveled state.

"So worth it!"

* * *

**A Vongola-Style Date**

Like Mia promised him, they would go out on a date as soon as the summer vacation rolled about. He had been looking forward to it for so long… but not everything goes according to plan and he was having trouble looking for something suitable to wear. Not a good omen to start things off. He had never had any trouble with clothes… until now. He must have gone through his entire closet. What should he wear? Something a little bit fancy? Nah, it's too hot. That shirt is way too kiddy. Why does most of his stuff have tunas all over it?! His whole casual wear also was mostly compromised of hoodies.

To his despair he also noticed that some of his pants became tighter on him and were shorter.

He was on the edge of panicking when Bianchi came in. She paused at sight of his clothes everywhere. It probably was her first time seeing his room so messy since he usually kept it tidy.

"Can't find something appropriate to wear for your date?" Bianchi asked him. After Takeshi and Hayato found out, they didn't bother hiding it from everyone else. The rest eventually heard and congratulated him. It was an embarrassing affair that he didn't want to remember though his mom made a lot of food for days after that. "My Tsu-kun has a girlfriend!" she proclaimed to the entire neighborhood.

Yup. Best to bury that memory somewhere where it can't be remembered ever again.

But back to the present - Tsuna bobbed his head into a desperate nod. Bianchi chuckled and waded through his mess. She picked up a few things and handed them over. "This should be good on you," she said.

"You sure?" he asked her unsurely but accepted it nevertheless.

"Mia likes you for who you are. She won't care what you look like."

"I just wanted to look… I don't know… cool for her." He flushed but Bianchi didn't laugh at him.

"It's good that you worry about that. You'll make a fine man one day." He turned redder under her praise. "But I think this would suffice. It's Mia after all. Your date might turn out different from what you expect."

Well she had a point. Mia's interests often lead her to places that most Japanese girls wouldn't go to on dates. He didn't even know where they were going today. "Alright. Thanks Bianchi." He hurriedly went on to change. Bianchi was good at finding him something decent to wear. He should consider a change of wardrobe soon. When he stepped out of his room he was sporting a pair of navy blue shorts, a white shirt with a black stripe across it and an orange short-sleeved hoodie over it. He caught sight of the time and ran out the house.

Mia had been waiting for him at the bus stop in nothing but a short denim jumper, a white shirt and flip flops. Her hair was down but her bangs were clipped aside. His eyes trailed down to her arm where she had a fresh set of bandages on. His smile faltered at the sight of it but he quickly righted himself. She grinned when she saw him. "So where are we going?" he asked her.

"To the amusement park!" she exclaimed. He expected something a bit different than that but he stopped that train of thought when he noticed the glint in her eye. He had a bad feeling about this… She noticed his expression. "I bet you're thinking right - 'The amusement park? Whaaaat?'." Tsuna ducked his head sheepishly.

Her smile turned wry. "Can't you tell?"

He frowned. "Tell what?"

"That there are people following us." She snorted. "Oh don't worry. It's just Hayato and the others."

"What?!" Not that he knew about it, he _could_ sense four people hiding around the corner.

She shushed him. "Shhh! Don't try and give us away!" In a whisper, she added, "Listen, I know it's a bit disappointing for our first date but it really can't be helped."

"I'm not disappointed, just surprised," he replied. "Anywhere is good as long as I'm with you."

Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes turned to the sidewalk. "W-Well… uh… yeah… anyways!" she cleared her throat. "I picked the amusement park because I thought it would be easier to ignore them what with the large space and the people. Also…" She leaned closely to him, her hot breath tickling his ear. "The next time we go out I'll make sure they won't find us."

It was an innocent statement but it didn't stop him from thinking more and he flushed at the things that came into mind. He looked away, his ears warm.

"Bus is here!" Mia announced cheerily, not noticing him. Taking his hand, they entered the bus.

They arrived at the park and Tsuna regained his enthusiasm. Mia was right, with this many people here it shouldn't be too hard to forget about them. They jovially headed to an ice cream stand, talking about a game that Tsuna was egging her on to play. When it was their turn at last, Tsuna turned to order and stared at the bizarre appearance of the vendor.

He had a large afro, black-tinted sunglasses and a curly mustache. He and Mia looked at each other with raised brows.

"What would you like Boss - I mean - sir?"

Tsuna wanted to sigh in exasperation. Mia looked like she was trying hard not to face palm.

"I'll have a - "

"Enjoy our limited free Triple layered ice cream sundae with nuts and chocolate syrup with fudge!" Hayato boomed.

"Um…"

"Free for couples!"

"Wait a minute - "

"A couple I see!" Hayato peered at them with his sunglasses. "We have a winner! Here!"

Suddenly finding his hands full with cold treat, he stared at the large almost unhealthy amount given to them. "Th-This is too much…"

"Thank you!" Mia said loudly and steered him by the shoulders away. A massive argument broke out behind them as Hayato engaged with another couple in a shouting match. They only ate a bit before ruefully throwing it away. It was too sweet for them.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Mia suggested.

He thought about winning her a prize. If he did that Mia will praise him for his amazing ability and instantly brightened up. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

They went to a stand and Tsuna paid for three balls. Knock down a tower of flimsy cans? Ha! Easy peasy! He grinned at her and she smiled sweetly back at him, fueling his desire to impress her. His ball sailed in the air to its mark. He knew he could hit it but his ball flailed in the air and dropped. He nervously glanced at Mia. She was still smiling at him and he sighed in relief. Maybe he didn't put enough force behind it. Adapting the stance that Takeshi often used for baseball, he pulled his arm back and flung the ball, surprising the vendor. It flailed a bit again, spinning wildly but hit its mark and hit the can. The cans did not budge for even an inch even when the ball hit it. He knew the vendor rigged the game. That was common knowledge but this was ridiculous! Frustrated, he picked his last ball up and was about to throw it when it unintentionally slipped through his hand.

Something hurled past him and his embarrassing hand with unimaginable speed like a miniature comet towards the small tower of cans when it ricocheted loudly and hit him squarely in the face.

Lying flat on the ground, he could hear Hayato screaming at Takeshi.

"What the hell baseball nut?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Mia discreetly took him somewhere else, away from the growing crowd that had seen what happened to him. She let him to a shooting range. Mia grinned. "My turn," she said and was handed a pellet pistol gun. She took a stance: legs planted firmly wide, arms held out, hands on the gun, her thumbs on one side and her index finger on the trigger. She took a moment to aim.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Several small toys topped on the shelf fell one after another as she shot with almost perfect accuracy. His jaw dropped. Grinning, the vendor handed her her chosen prize which she gave to him. It was a stuffed Magikarp. Really? Magikarp? She kissed his cheek at the look on his face.

He _really_ wanted to win her something so he went ring tossing. He was focused fiercely on hit target, the ring in his tense hand. He was going to get that cute yellow teddy bear no matter what. At the flick of his wrist he got one ring… yes! He cheered mentally in his mind before tossing again. It missed. No! He tossed again and again and again. All misses. He'll never get that bear now! He was startled when Mia's hand touched his.

She stood close to him, their noses almost touching. "Don't worry too much about it. Hold your breath while throwing it - it stabilizes your aim," she said. Too dumb to reply at her, he nodded and preceded to calming his heart down, knowing full well he was probably redder than a tomato. Once again, Mia didn't notice how much she was affecting him and stepped back to give him space. Keeping her advice in mind he aimed carefully and before tossing, he held his breath.

His ring landed where he wanted it to be and he jumped up, happy that he got it. Mia clapped for him but his happiness faded a bit. He wasn't able to get the teddy bear but he managed to get a puffball for a cell phone keychain. Compared to what Mia got him, it wasn't that good.

Before he could pocket it, Mia snatched it out from his palm. "Hey wait - !" he protested.

Mia held it away from him. "No way. This is too cute for you," she teased.

"Just give it back Mia!"

Her expression fell. "Are you giving it to someone else?" she asked in disappointment.

Oh hell. "No!" he said a little too loudly. Taken aback, she blinked at him. He rubbed his neck and started staring at the ground. "I… I wanted it to be for you but… it wasn't good enough."

"That's ridiculous," Mia said and he looked up. "I don't need anything fancy and you really didn't need to give me anything. This date is enough for me."

Dammit she was getting the good lines that every guy should be saying. "Still…"

"Can I have it?" she suddenly asked him. She held up the cell phone keychain. "I really want it."

Mia rarely says anything that she wants. Knowing that, how could he refuse her? If she probably wanted an Audi he'd probably abuse his position as the Tenth Boss to get it… that being said she'd probably kill him if he did that.

"Alright." He closed her hand around it with his own. "Just don't whine about it when you see something better."

She beamed.

Afterwards, they walked around the park, trying to decide where to go next when they suddenly spotted a full-bodied costume of a Namehage that was following them inconspicuously from behind when a bunch of children mobbed it. Tsuna was slowly losing his mind. Was _everyone _here?

"They're not even trying," Mia said flatly.

Haru's obvious disguise was rendered useless when one of the children fiercely tackled her from behind. The tail came off and a young boy took it as a spoil of war.

"That's a very bad child! I will eat you!" Haru shouted as she chased after the child for her tail.

Tsuna apologized silently in his mind but they were _ruining_ their date and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Right now, he wanted to be really far away from them. A couple passed them by.

"I don't want to go to the Haunted House! Its too scary!" The woman said.

"It will be alright," the man assured her. "I'll protect you."

"Oh honey!" The woman gushed and clutched tighter to her partner. The couple then went away, a thick aura of lovey-doviness surrounding them.

A haunted house huh… He could just imagine it: they would be walking in the dark when a terrifying mannequin jumps out of nowhere. Mia would super glue herself to him, frightened like a rabbit and he would be there to comfort her. They would look into each other's faces, noses almost touching . He would see the small crystal tears in her eyes and he would lean down and…

"I'm actually a lesbian."

Tsuna's head whipped so fast he thought he would have broken his neck. "What?!" he gasped. He stared at her as if she had might as well proclaimed she was a unicorn.

She rolled her eyes. "Of for the love of - where the hell has your head been drifting off to? I've been trying to get your attention!"

He blinked dumbly at her. "So you're not a lesbian?"

"No!" she exclaimed. Incredibly relieved, he nervously laughed.

"Haha of course you weren't…" he coughed awkwardly. "So uh, what was it again?"

"Any idea where we should go next?"

"Haunted House!" he immediately replied.

The guy should always look out for his girl, comfort her in her time of need and give her a sense of security. He wanted to do that but why did this suddenly happened?! The moment they stepped foot inside the haunted house, Mia hadn't once held his hand or anything! In fact, the blonde didn't even appear remotely scared!

"H-Hey Mia… isn't this scary?" he asked her over the sound of moaning and screaming.

Mia kept walking, lost in thought. A woman shrieked behind them and shivers went up the back of his neck. He came closer to her. It wasn't supposed to be this way! He cried silently in his mind. Something jumped out suddenly beside him and he freaked, flinging himself at Mia. There was a giggle. He realized he had thrown himself around her waist.

"Too scary for you Tsuna?" she teased him. He quickly let go of her, embarrassment rolling off of him in waves. What was he thinking? He berated himself. He knew he got scared easily by things like this but he had to get a big fat head didn't he? This was embarrassing - no - _mortifying_. How on earth was he going to regain his dignity as a man back?

So he did the only thing he could do. He sulked. "I guess this stuff doesn't bother you huh?" He may have sounded more than a little sour. She sighed.

"No, not really," she admitted. "It's just… there's really nothing to be afraid of. It's just a load of petty stuff." To make her point, another mechanical scarer jumped out right next to her but she didn't even budge. "They're fake hence they don't really pose a real threat."

He stared at her. "Your logic's really something…"

Sometimes he forgot how downright serious Mia could be, joking aside. Suddenly a shadow crept behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Onii-san's face suddenly loomed from out of the darkness, his face set in a frightening scowl reminiscent when the boxer scared Lambo into tears. Tsuna was too shocked to react. Then the boxer spoke lowly - lower than either of them could have ever imagined from the loud and obnoxious Sasagawa Ryohei - and in rumbling tones said, "You should be extremely scared."

Mia went bug eyed before slugging the boxer extremely hard. Onii-san spun, crashed against the wall and slid down, unconscious.

"The hell did you do that for?!" Tsuna silently screamed at her, crazed that she might have potentially knocked his Guardian into a coma.

Mia held her hand and was breathing heavily. She was as frightened as he was at what she had done. "I-I didn't mean to! It was a reflex! Senpai scared me!"

He ogled at her. "Scared_ you?_"

They stared at each other.

"Let's just leave."

"Yeah," she agreed and together they left the Haunted House as if they were fleeing from murder. Tsuna couldn't imagine this date getting worse. As soon as they were out and had finally calmed down, the others started following them, their efforts becoming more obvious one after the other. Unable to take it anymore he took up Mia's suggestion of shaking them off on some crazy rides. He stupidly agreed. He was soooo going to regret this…

An hour later he was ready to drop dead. He lay there on the bench, spazzing out underneath the setting sun, his soul preparing to depart the world of the living.

They had gone on four heart-stopping, gut-wrenching rides and on four separate occasions he almost puked himself to death. They managed to shake them all off but he was so _done_. Nothing in this world would convince him to move his ass off this bench.

He heard something clatter in front of him and he slowly raised his head when Mia cursed. She had dropped her phone and was leaning over to pick it up, unknowingly giving him full view of her backside, her shorts hugging her adorable rump and thighs. He snapped into a proper sitting position suddenly, his previous ailments banished and his mind cleared. Instead his body felt hot all over, filling him with renewed vigor. His soul had yet to experience the wonders of life - it wasn't leaving yet!

"Man, if I break another phone, I don't think Pa will buy me another one." She noticed him. "You feeling alright?" She approached him, worried. "You were pretty out of it earlier. Sorry."

He waved her worries away. "I'm okay." He meant it. A hundred-thousand percent he meant it.

"You sure?" she asked him. "I feel like we've been doing nothing but running from everyone."

He pulled her to sit beside him. "This date really didn't turn out the way I wanted to but it was fun you know? I'm gonna remember you punching Onii-san for years to come."

She blushed and looked away. She rubbed her sore hand. Well she did just give the boxer an impressive KO punch. He took her hand and started kneading it gently. She placed her head on his shoulder and they rested there, just content with being with each other… until Future Lambo shot pass them, followed by a murderous Bianchi carrying a large bowl of poison cooking some of which sloshed out of its container and splattered against Mia's clothes.

"That's it!" Mia exploded.

"Uh…" Tsuna's jaw went slack. "Mia… your clothes…" he pointed out weakly.

"My clothes?" she looked down on herself. Where Bianchi's poison cooking had hit was burning holes in her jumper and through her shirt. Tsuna caught a glimpse of kitten patterns through the holes before she covered them with her hands. "I'm going to _kill_ them," she growled. Remembering that they were still in a public area, he hastily put his jacket over her.

"L-Let's not get over ourselves here…" he tried to placate her as she zipped his jacket up. "Besides… what were you even planning on doing?" he asked her.

"Cement their feet in blocks and throw them overnight in a river during the winter."

"Mia!" He was scandalized.

"I was just joking." _That _was a joke? Hard to believe. She took out her phone and started calling someone. "Hi Chrome!" Hearing the name of his Mist Guardian, a grin tugged itself on his lips. He knew where it was going and he wholeheartedly supported it.

Meanwhile the group of friends that had been following them was also resting from the draining rides Mia had all put them through. All of them we're slumped against one thing or another and Ryohei was holding an ice pack to his face, grimacing.

"Remind me why we're here again Octopus-head?"

Hayato groaned but tiredly answered, "We're here to protect the Tenth and the Lady in case they're attacked."

"Somehow I feel like we're not really needed," Takeshi said, still glum that he knocked Tsuna down on the ground.

"Nonsense!" Hayato sprang up. "It's our duty as Guardians to protect the Boss and his Lady!"

"Sawada and Matteis are extremely strong and capable!" Ryohei leaned extremely close to Hayato. "You see this Octopus-head?" He jabbed a finger at his swollen jaw. "Do you really think they need us?!"

"Too close you idiot!" Hayato shoved the boxer's face away from him. "And fine, if you all want to go home then go! But I - " he whipped out a very expensive DSLR camera. "Am going to record this momentous occasion for the next generation!"

"Next generation!?" both jocks exclaimed.

Hayato tied his hair back and put on a pair of black-tinted sunglasses. "If you idiots can understand then stay out of my way." The two boys tackled him.

"That's a little too much don't you think?"

"It's extremely creepy!"

Hayato struggled against them. "What's so creepy about taking a picture?! One day the Tenth and the Lady will face through hardship! A single picture of the past can surely bring a smile to them when that time comes!"

Their grips slackened and Ryohei's eyes were swirling with inspiration. They looked to him with awe.

"That's actually pretty cool of you to do Hayato."

"But still extremely creepy!"

"Don't get too familiar with me Baseball-nut! And leave if it's too creepy!" he barked at the both of them, his face flushed.

"Oh! Isn't that Sawada and Matteis?!" Ryohei pointed behind Hayato.

"Woah… that's a little bold ain't it?" Takeshi commented, a little uncomfortable. Ways away, Mia and Tsuna were flirting hard in broad daylight, the words tumbling out of their mouths were more than a little embarrassing and the way they were touching each other…

"A-As expected of the Tenth…"

"S-Should we follow them?"

The couple headed towards the Tunnel of Love, planning on doing god-knows-what. The three looked to each other with red faces. All they needed was one picture. That was it. But boys being boys, they couldn't help but let their imaginations run wild especially as they listened closely to Tsuna's provocative insinuations. They knew their friend to be a kind, chivalrous and caring person but now it seems they were about to witness another, more _adult_ side to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The only thing they had to worry about was whether they could handle it or not.

"I-Is this really alright?" Tsuna whispered to Mia. They were watching the trio follow their fake-selves behind a couple of bushes. Tsuna was red. Like really red.

"Course it is," Mia said but she was red too. "But of all couples did it have to be them Chrome?" She addressed the other young girl with them.

"They were the closest I could have worked with." Chrome answered, frowning. "Is it bothering you too much? Mia? Boss?"

"N-No! Really! You drew them away like we asked you to!" Tsuna quickly said. "I-It's just…" What would they think of him now? He had secret fantasies but this was crazy! He knew he was a pervert but he wasn't _that_ perverted. What he didn't realize was that it was only because Reborn hadn't laid waste to his innocent mind yet that such things seem too brazen to him.

Mia however, was a bit more mature. "He's right. Thanks a lot Chrome and I'm sorry I had to drag you into this - I'll give you a bento when this is over."

The girl beamed and with a single nod, she casted an illusion over herself and followed the rest in order to sustain her illusion of them. They watched her go before heading to their last ride of the day: the Ferris wheel. Once again, it wasn't the most original idea but it truly was a fitting end to their date. Night had already fallen and the stars had come out to play. As their car slowly climbed up, Tsuna spent his time watching Mia from the other side.

She was staring at the view wistfully. Even before he knew he liked her, he always enjoyed watching her expressions.

"I'm really jealous of you ya know," she suddenly spoke up.

"Me? Of what?" He couldn't imagine anything about him to be jealous about.

She looked away from the window. "You can fly. You realize how awesome that is?"

Tsuna blinked. Flying? With everything going on, he hadn't thought much of his powers. "It's nothing to be shiny-eyed about."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "But have you ever taken in the view before? You should, you know. It's beautiful." He looked outside. From their point, the view was certainly amazing. The amusement park gave off a bright glow in contrast to its dark surroundings like a star. It was bright and spectacular. The mountains were silent, the town was dim in the distance and the stars were not that different from any other night. It was peaceful but it wasn't beautiful. It wouldn't be any different if he flew to this height only that he would be freezing cold.

If anything was beautiful to him it was the girl sitting in front of him.

He looked back at her. "I think I'm good looking at what I'm seeing now." She blushed and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" he leaned closely to her, curious.

"It's nothing."

Instead of pushing her for answers he took her bandaged arm and traced the gauzes lightly with the tips of his fingers. Xanxus had said he wanted to brand him like a pig the same way Mia had been. He would be crazy to not be mad about it because he really, really was. He felt her soft lips press against his brow.

"You're frowning," she murmured. "Don't be upset about it."

"If you're not upset about it then I will be," he stubbornly declared. He didn't look at her, keeping his eyes on her injury, trying not to imagine what it looked like under the gauze and failing.

He felt her smile. "It's not as bad as you think. Check it out if you want." He raised his head. She was smiling like she had some sort of surprise for him. He frowned. He always hated seeing bruises or any injury on her skin. A burn would most likely stay with you for the rest of your life. He didn't understand why she was okay keeping such a memento from her attacker.

Mia began to undo her bandaging. His eyes steadily grew rounder until the last wrap had been undone. In place of where he expected mottled, disfigured skin, was instead a work of art. Pink skin in contrast to her usual color coiled and curled around her wrist as if Xanxus had marked her with a burning vine.

"I know right? Caught me completely off guard when I saw it too," she said when she saw his expression. "It wasn't supposed to look like this." She twisted her wrist. It went all around it.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"When Bianchi cleaned it, it was a perfect imprint of Xanxus' hand." She held a finger up at his enraged expression and silently communicated with him to let her finish. Grudgingly, he let her. "It probably would have looked like it had it healed but I did something." Brows furrowing, he began to listen to her more closely as her eyes took on a sharp tint.

"In a way, this injury caused me a different ailment. I guess you could say I was poisoned," she explained. "Ian told me that every person, every living thing has some sort of Flame in them but few are able to utilize it - people like you. But for someone like me who can't use it like you are vulnerable in a lot of ways. My Flames got poisoned. It wouldn't heal and I got worse."

"The only way for my arm to heal properly was that I had to expel whatever it is that was poisoning me. Ian taught me how to use my own Flames, I managed to do it, and I suppose this is the result because of it." Tsuna tentatively traced the edges of her burns with his fingers and she giggled. "That tickles Tsuna!" she squealed lightly.

"So this is what you meant when he 'saved your life'?" he asked her. Mia nodded. He huffed. It still didn't make him like that illusionist ass. But going back to her burns, it really is pretty. This had been done by Mia's Flames? "But wait, how did it heal so fast?"

Mia grinned. "Don't tell Reborn I told you but he healed it. Apparently there are several other types of Flames out there with different effects although I don't know much."

He gaped at her. "Reborn _heals_? That's ironic." Because the truth was, his tutor was a sadist.

"Be nice," she scolded him. "It probably would have stayed painful for _months_ if he didn't do it."

"Well… I guess Reborn can be nice sometimes," Tsuna grumbled.

Her smile faded and she pulled her hand back from him. "Tsuna… about Reborn… I have to tell you something."

Something about his tutor? Mia looked so serious it just _had _to be something big. Tsuna gulped and leaned in anticipation. She turned her head away and seemed to weigh her words.

"This isn't easy to say but… I'm thinking about joining the Order."

"What?!" He exploded, jumping to his feet and rocking their cart violently. Tsuna fell back on his seat hard and Mia went sideways. Well, he wasn't expecting _that_. As if things couldn't get worse, a small explosion happened at the Tunnel of Love. They got up and quickly scrambled to the windows. The ride had caught on fire.

A cackle of lightning pierced the skies when it was obviously clear earlier. A blinding flash of light descended down from the skies, striking a small building and everything went dark. Their cart lurched to a stop just like every ride out there. Tsuna and Mia had fallen on top of each other.

"What did they _do_?" Tsuna growled from underneath Mia. Mia moved and he was able to sit up.

"They probably hit the operation center and caused a blackout." Mia rubbed her elbow. "Uh… we'll probably be here for a while."

Tsuna hadn't forgotten. Something told him that she was hoping she would finish this quickly so that she could run as soon as he completely lost his marbles. He wasn't mad but that didn't mean he was seriously annoyed. "The Order Mia? I thought you were part of the Vongola?" he feigned in mock hurt.

"I am!" she fiercely exclaimed. Tsuna was taken aback. She clapped her hands to her mouth. "W-Well not _the _Vongola but your Vongola and I guess that means I'm loyal to you…. And uh… _dovrei stare zitto._" She trailed off into a groan ("I should shut up.").

Her sudden confession was touching, as much as it embarrassed him. "I don't see how this relates to Reborn though."

"I... want to break his curse," she said firmly.

"Break... his curse?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Tsuna, you can't seriously believe he was born that way did you? His mannerisms, his vernacualr and even his tastes are beyond that of an infant!"

He blankly stared back at her. "Who says 'vernacular' any more?" He assumed Reborn really had crawled from the pits of hell looking like a baby.

Mia ran her hands down her face, exasperated. "Listen, we've heard about this before - the Arcobaleno. Mammon mentioned that at least he was doing something about the 'curse' instead of waiting around like Reborn and Colonello. Also... Reborn told me that I should join."

"Reborn did?" Tsuna said in surprise.

She nodded. Her lips tugged down to a small frown. "He's hiding it but he really wants to be free from his 'curse' and I... I just couldn't _not _consider it."

"But does it have to be you?" It came out a little wrong and Mia slightly glared at him.

"I may not be efficient for combat and I have no idea why the Order thinks I'm useful but they're interested in me. This is just a 'what if' anyways so I'm asking you, what do you think?"

He wanted her to have no part in such a shady organization - though the Vongola weren't that much different - but with the Vongola at least she had friends! Friends who would look out for her. At the Order there was only Ian and he would probably stab her in the back if given the opportunity. "But why join the Order anyways?" he muttered in little defiance.

"Because the Order might just have the answer to the curse." She looked so sure of herself but he didn't share in her confidence. That may be well and true but there was much of a chance that they wouldn't have it. "Come on Tsuna," she pleaded. "Don't you want to help Reborn?" He felt her touch his knee and heat spread across his face like wildfire. Mia had crawled in between his legs, effectively pinning him to the wall of the cart like a wildcat. Her blue eyes were boring down on him, expectantly.

He didn't know whether he should feel scared, embarrassed or aroused. Maybe all three.

"E-Even if he is the world's biggest j-j-jerk I still want to h-help him," he stuttered out. It wasn't fair! His mind cried out. She was using her feminine wiles to get him to agree with her and it was slowly working!

Her eyes brightened and she leaned even closer, their noses touching. She looked unsure. "You won't be angry about it?"

She smelled really nice and her small mouth looked ever so appealing. He was slowly losing his ability to think. With a low growl, he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around just so that he could hug her from behind. How was he supposed to think in a situation like that? He buried his face in between her shoulder blades and she squeaked.

"You were trying to trick me," he said darkly.

"No I wasn't!" she tried to deny. Lie, he could tell. "I had no intention of joining but I couldn't leave Reborn like this - not after everything he's done for us." Truth. He didn't want her to ever be affiliated with the Order but the chance of a finding an answer to his tutor's plight was tempting. Mia was right that they owed a lot to the hitman but that didn't mean he wasn't worried.

He tightened his hold around her waist and pulled her flushed against him. "I'll think about it," he promised her instead closely to her ear.

"D-Did you really have to do that?" She shuddered, though not unpleasant. She relaxed in his grip. He considered her proposal and that's what mattered. Truthfully he wanted to say no but she came to him honestly. It was the least he could have done for the trust she put in him.

"We haven't done anything other than run and hide the whole day. This was supposed to be a date you know," he said, a bit sulkily.

She slightly tensed. "Then why don't you do something about it?" she boldly challenged him in a breathless whisper. He couldn't help but smile.

Leaning down he nibbled her earlobe and she squeaked, breaking from his hold. She clapped a hand to her ear, blushing and he merely grinned at her. He licked his lips and her blush went darker. "I thought I had to do something about it?" He raised a brow at her.

"Y-You just surprised me that's all." She sat herself close, facing him. "W-Well aren't you going to move?"

He laughed a little bit. "We're going to kiss Mia, not fight each other to the death." But he reached out nevertheless. Running his thumb against her cheek, her eyes fell to a close and she nuzzled his hand. Smiling fondly, he leaned to kiss both her eyes, her forehead and slid down to kiss the tip of her nose. She giggled and he grinned.

He brushed their lips together and he wondered fleetingly, how they managed to get to this point where most of his fantasies were coming true. He didn't have time to think about it as Mia had grown impatient and pressed her soft lips against his. His fingers wounded in her hair and he tugged on it lightly. A sweet sound escaped her parted lips and a shiver rolled down his spine when he heard it. Heart racing, he daringly delved deeply into her warm mouth. They had kissed before but it seems it wasn't always enough and it always got better. When their tongues met, a spark flared to life inside him, filling him with heat that only Mia seemed to incite. His hand intertwined firmly with hers. As their kiss became deeper, her grip tightened and she made that lovely sound again.

But they couldn't keep it up forever. With a heavy sigh, they broke apart, panting. Mia's face was flushed and so was his. He planted their foreheads together and for a while, they were good with just listening to each other's breaths.

"Tsuna?"

"Hmn?" he sighed, satisfied.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?"

"It won't be long now but we'll still be here for a while." His eyes lazily opened. "Until then, wanna practice?"

She grinned impishly at him. "That was just 'practice' huh?"

Just as they were coming together for another round, the ride suddenly shuddered to life and the lights flickered back on. Well, that didn't really stop them.

* * *

**Q &amp; A time!  
**

**Did you base Mia off of Elena?**

**No. Mia is actually inspired by my favorite fictional blondes which is Skyward Sword Zelda and Annabeth Chase from the Percy Jackson series with a sprinkle of Hermoine Granger from Harry Potter. I never thought about Elena while writing Mia. I didn't want an overly-dependent female lead. I wanted a strong-willed girl who can stand up on her own but still human enough not to be considered Mary Sue. Mia being blonde also had nothing to do with Elena - I made her blonde because I wanted to poke fun at the 'blonde girls are dumb' trope when Mia is obviously smart. **

**How fast can you update?**

**Well that's the question of the century. I can't make promises because I always end up breaking them :( but I swore to finish my stories and I will hold on to it. Trinisette, Unleashed is almost at its end. I have the ending in mind but I've yet to actually write it down. It's frustrating because the scene is right _there_. But for Sunset Hue I'll try every week because SH has the most chapters I've ever written for any story. **

**Up until what arc are you going to adapt?**

**Readers always ask this but I'll be writing until the SHIMON ARC.  
**

**Will Sunset Hue end there?**

**No. Mia and Tsuna's story are far from over there. I'm planning on sending them to college and how they will be settling down into their adult lives and yes, this does include a next gen.  
**

**To Dear Anonymous Readers:**

**Yumi014 &amp; RJ **

**Oh thanks so much for the song recommendations guys, they're lovely :) Both of your songs definitely went into my romance playlist. Already I'm inspired to write the next chapter. Also, I love it how you guys use "TsunaMi" as their ship name. I swear, I giggle every time I see readers use it.  
**

**End of Author's Note**

**HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? AWESOME? MORE?**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW  
**

**FOR REVIEWS MAKES AN AUTHOR FEEL LOVES  
**

**(and yes, I'm an attention whore lmao)**


	44. Rosy Skies

**It's a new year and here I present the first chapter of 2017! **

**First off I'd like to apologize from the long wait. I had my reasons, both personal and for the story. Real life got away and my job demanded a lot from me, so much that my free time was cut to the point that the lifestyle is destructive - little sleep and barely eating.**

**Second, I was surprised with the number of PMs that I got from readers. I didn't expect so many people to miss my story and for that I'm sorry but I'm also really touched. **

**And third, I have news! So please read the author's note at the end. I don't want to keep you guys waiting!**

* * *

Brown eyes lost focus as the lesson on the board failed to capture his attention. Eyelids drooped and before he knew it, his head began to dip down.

"Sawada!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi jerked himself into attention. He cleared his throat. "Yes Sensei?" The teacher sternly pointed at the question on the board. He squinted at it, mind churning before coming up with an answer.

"Fifty... No fifty-two."

With a stern glance saying that he would be forgiven for now, their teacher resumed the lesson and Tsuna sat back down, sheepishly avoiding the stares of his fellow classmates except for his right hand man's double thumbs up from the front. He hid a grin, pleased he was able to answer a question without stuttering or taking too long.

But as he looked to his side, expecting proud blue eyes, he found a guy sitting beside him instead and then he remembered.

Mia wasn't part of his class.

He forgot that Mia, with her exceptional grades and school performance had been placed in the A class where most of the smartest of their year went. Hayato would have been placed there too but his delinquent reputation wasn't for show. Something that the bomber was dismayed to have realized after Mia gave them a rueful smile.

Tsuna returned to his notes. It was alright, he tried to convince himself. They could still have lunch together and dates. Don't forget about those! But his optimism could only last for so long until lunch came round and Mia - once again - did not show up.

Takeshi regarded his friend with sympathy. "I'm sure she'll show up soon."

"We only have ten minutes left."

Takeshi cringed and Tsuna picked on his lunch. Stupid.

Stupid. Even though he was annoyed, he finished the carefully done bento Mia made for him and after he was only done with it did he feel his irritation disappear. She can't help being the new prefect of the Disciplinary Committee anymore than he could help himself from being the heir to the world's most powerful syndicate family.

Though in this case he can scorn his Cloud Guardian for making it that way. Oh screw you Hibari. Screw you.

They packed their lunches and went down the rooftop. As they neared the end of a corner, a blur of yellow barreled straight towards them. With reflexes honed by training, Tsuna hooked his arm around the blur and pulled Mia to his chest to stop her from running into Takeshi.

Cheeks flushed, hair in disarray, Mia had a strand of hair in her mouth as she gaped at him.

"Oh." She gasped.

Feeling her chest rise and fall against his, he felt heat creep up to his neck and promptly let go. Mia didn't seem to have noticed what she did and fanned herself with her hand.

"What's the rush Mia?" Takeshi asked her. Tsuna heard the spark of humor in his friend's tone, almost borderline teasing. If he looked behind him, he was sure his friends would have this infuriating twinkle in their eyes. Just the thought of it caused the heat to creep up to his ears.

He kept his eyes on Mia instead. "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you guys for lunch."

"Council stuff?" He asked.

Mia stiffled a groan.

"Tenth! Please excuse me but I think I left my homework in the library!" Hayaro loudly said and not-so-subtly elbowed Takeshi, who was grinning at them.

"Oh? Oh yeah! That assignment for Sensei!" Takeshi gave them a two-fingered salute. "See ya at class Tsuna!"

The couple watched them go. Bemused, Mia said, "Hayato doesn't go to the library."

Tsuna snorted. "We don't have homework either."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Point is they tried," Tsuna chuckled.

"Such skill, much wow." Mia teased before letting out a giggle. "How was it?"

He lifted his lunch box and gave it a little shake. His chopsticks rattled inside. He smiled, "Good as always." She beamed and Tsuna felt that small moments like these made up for the times she wasn't arounid. "Um, Mia..." He suddenly began and cleared his throat. "Uh... There's a new arcade that opened up in the shopping district. Wanna go there after school?" He peered at her hopefully.

Mia shook her head and his shoulders drooped. She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry but I promise, lots of cuddling instead."

He perked up at that. "Cuddling?"

Her grin was sly as her fingers traced his jaw, leaving a searing trail on his skin. "Oh yes, complete with dinner, hugs and kisses." She pulled her hand back and tucked it behind her back. "Think you can wait until then?"

He swallowed.

She promised him good things. Awesome things that left his body tingling with anticipation. He was a goner, for sure. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded instead. With a shy smile, Mia left, eager to finish her duties while Tsuna fought the urge to jump up and down like an idiot. It may not have been the date he was wishing for but it sounded just as good. With a silly grin, he went back to class.

His good humor stayed with him for the rest of the day and when he strolled straight past a couple of Disciplinary members guarding the Committee room, he was grinning like the sun. They tried to stop him but with skilled movements, he weaved through their flailing grasps.

"You can't go in there!"

On the contrary, he could. He could either go through the door or the window. But he decided that the window took too much effort. The door clicked open and Mia poked her head out. When she saw who it was messing with the two members, she fondly rolled her eyes. "Konosuba-kun, Yoichi-kun, its alright - you can let him in." The two stilled and backed away respectfully. They gave Tsuna a quiet apology before returning to their respective positions. "I'll be finished in a couple of minutes so you two can go on ahead."

"Hai senpai!" But they didn't leave. Mia slightly frowned before gesturing him to come inside.

"First years?" Tsuna asked.

Mia went to take her seat behind the desk that used to belong to Hibari. It felt odd seeing her there but she was a more welcoming sight than his Cloud Guardian who glared daggers at anyone who came through his door.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

Tsuna's smiled wryly. "They didn't know 'Dame-Tsuna'."

She shot him a disapproving look. He shrugged. "You never were useless Tsuna. Besides, you're different now. That nickname needs to die out at some point."

Fondness for her rose up and he couldn't help pressing a kiss on top of her fuming head. She deflated, the tips of her ears turning pink. Laughing quietly to himself, he peered over her shoulder and at the papers on the desk.

There were several brown envelopes. Some had tags, some didn't. There were folders for school activities, field trip proposals and all sorts of stuff that the Disciplinary Committee didn't need to oversee over but had a hand in it anyway. His eyes found a folder labeled 'Under Investigation' which was right under Mia's arm. A picture of a boy dressed in a gakuran peeked out from the folder. Before he could ask about it, Mia swiftly tucked the paper and the folders away.

"Reborn hasn't planned anything today?" She asked him.

At the mention of his tutor, exhaustion washed over him and he sat on the desk so that he could slouch. "Ughhhh please don't mention him," he moaned. "He's been really hard lately."

Mia's sympathetic look contrasted with her words. "Don't sit on the desk Tsuna."

"What are you gonna do?" He challenged her. A mischievous grin worked its way into his face. "Are you gonna... 'Bite me'?"

She burst into laughter and slapped his knee. He listened to her, her voice washing away the stress that grew over his muscles from the intense training sessions that Reborn had put over him lately. As her laughter faded, she crossed her arms over his lap and placed her head on them.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked him.

His fingers winded up in her hair. Her hair reached her shoulders now. In maybe a couple of months it'll be back to its original length before it was cut. "Something spicy I guess."

"Spicy?" Mia lifted her head to look at him.

"What?"

A curious look crossed her features. "Nothing really, I was just surprised. I never knew you were into spicy stuff."

He poked her forehead, his reply flat. "I eat wasabi. Of course I can eat spicy food."

She laid her head back on his lap. "Alright, alright." Mia yawned. Tsuna frowned.

"Busy as ever huh?" He murmured though there was a hint of a scold. Mia didn't even bother to deny it. She shrugged helplessly.

He sighed. "What am I ever going to do with you Mia." She shrugged but he could feel a wide smile pressing against his calf.

Tsuna was hoping after the whole thing with the Varia, they could take things a little easy now except that it didn't. Reborn had been firmer with his training lately, keeping him busy usually after school and Mia landed herself in a position no one saw coming. No one was more surprised about it than Mia herself. Disciplinary Chairwoman of Namimori Middle. No one knew about it until the last minute where Hibari unceremoniously dropped it in the middle of their Opening Ceremony because he would be attending high school.

And Mia? She took on the position with grace and acceptance he could only envy. It was only after the Ceremony did she collapse in a fit of nerves, calling Hibari an ass in every language she knew.

A few months has passed with them trying to find time in their busy schedules for the other and whatever time they manage to grab, Tsuna wasn't letting it go to waste especially now that Reborn wasn't around. He carried the groceries for her as they browsed several stalls for ingredients.

A couple of high school girls appeared next to them, whispering fearfully at another.

Tsuna wasn't one to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it.

"Its scary, there's been a lot of attacks happening lately."

"There's one from Shinten Academy, Kokuyo, Minden..."

"Its terrible. High School and Middle school... Most of the victims were high school guys though so there's that."

"Don't think that." Another cut in sharply. "There's been a lot of break-ins in people's houses too. No one's really safe."

"Except for..." Tsuna could feel several pairs of eyes turn to them, a mixture of envy and grudging admiration. He didn't look, despite feeling like someone was pressing several knives on his back but he knew what they were referring to.

The Disciplinary Committee. Despite what recently occurred, Namimori Middle and Namimori High as well had to be the safest places in the entire town. Even though Hibari's methods were ethically questionable, he protected his territory fiercely.

But really. Attacks? He knew that there had been cases of theft lately but attacks on students too?

"They're lucky. Namimori students have it so easy."

Tsuna said nothing. That wasn't true, he thought, thinking about all the times his school had been endangered by the mafia. If anything, the events happening all around town just added to the danger that his school already was in because of him.

Mia came into his view, smiling. "I'm done."

"Great!" He said a little too enthusiastically. Mia raised her brows.

"Are you okay?"

He faked a cough. "Yeah... Its just... You know..." He trailed off.

Understanding dawned on her expression. "It must be difficult for guys to adjust to their voices huh?" She said sympathetically. "Don't worry Tsuna, I'll still like you even if you sound like a strangled cat."

"Wait what? I sound like - "

"Hush." She pushed the last of the grocery into his hands. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about - everybody goes through puberty... Certain changes are bound to happen," she said solemnly.

"What?" On cue, his voice cracked an octave higher and he flushed. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was telling him this!

With a teasing grin, she left him spluttering after her.

Tsuna hadn't expected for things to turn out the way they did. Neither did Mia. What started out as a random encounter turned into friendship. He was a loser who couldn't do anything right and she was a girl that carried too much weight on her shoulders. Falling for each other wasn't part of the plan but here they were. Together.

And really, that's all that mattered to Tsuna.

"Its bad for your eyes to read while lying down," he told her. He just finished washing the dishes when he found Mia lying down on the couch, deeply engrossed with a book in her hands.

"Took you long enough." She closed her book and placed it on her chest. She wore a too big blue plaid shirt that dwarfed her frame. She had to roll the sleeves up to her elbows and brown shorts that were hidden underneath her shirt. Tsuna had accidentally gotten her the male size when he gave her the shirt for her birthday.

"What's the rush?" He nudged her legs aside so he could sit down.

She set her book on the coffee table and poked him in the chest with her toe. "Mooooviieeee," she whined.

He caught her ankle. His fingers slid to her shin. Brown eyes met blue and he drew to her almost naturally. It was so easy, to fall into her embrace. He placed his ear against her chest and closed his eyes, listening to the thrum of her heart.

While intimate, it wasn't sexual. He never did anything that would make her uncomfortable... Besides, he didn't know if he had the balls to do something so risky. He knew for a fact where Mia kept her handguns and they were always close.

Slender hands traced lazy lines on his back, making their way to his hair where they stayed.

Tension flowed out of his frame and he nearly melted. Mia lazily ran her hands through his hair.

"You know, you remind me of this video of a cat that I saw. He was just like this - sprawled on his owner like the lazy bum it was."

He opened one eye. Thinking silently to himself he smirked. He pushed himself up, enough to be on eye level with her. A lazy smile grew on his lips.

"Was it also doing this?" Leaning forward he rubbed his cheeks against hers.

"Tsuna!" She protested but indulged him all the same, laughing. She squealed as his nose tickled the area beneath her ear.

She pushed against his shoulders but he resisted and assaulted her with 'kitten kisses'.

Mia, he found, was very sensitive to light touches. It was hilarious when he accidentally incited a very un-Mia sound while he was just reaching for something over her shoulder.

The corner of their mouths brushed and time slowed between them. Foreheads touching, noses brushing, they were suspended in the comfort of each other's presence. Tsuna would have kissed her but he found he enjoyed moments like these too.

"You know, I'm half expecting for you to be purring by now," she mused, her breath warm on his face.

A smile tugged on his lips. "You like cats?"

"I think they're adorable but I'm not a cat person."

He made a face. "What about this poor stray?" he mournfully whined at her.

"Well…"

Tsuna leaned in and began rubbing his cheek against hers again. Mia giggled and he moved to brush their noses together. "Mreow…" She laughed and with two fingers on his chest, pushed him slightly away.

"I think I might consider. He's pretty cute after all." His ego slightly swelled. If he had a tail, it would have been swishing back and forth.

"Either he goes or he stays," his voice lowered to a playful whisper, aware of the heat building slowly between them and he yearned to touch her. His hands though remained where they were on either side of her in silent permission.

Her fingers trailed underneath his jaw with feather light touches, causing a small tremor to sneak up his spine. He let her guide him towards her soft lips. Slow and sweet, he let the warmth in his chest build up. The light brush against his spine was the silent approval he had been waiting for and his hand moved.

His left tugged at her shirt and slipped his hand in so he could place it on the skin of her hip. A small stroke with his thumb and she clutched the back of his neck, pulling him deeper...

A heavy knock on the door and Mia pulled away.

Tsuna groaned in disappointment and made little noises out of it when she wriggled out underneath him and to answer the door.

"Maybe next time gatton." He stared at her and she laughed, booping him on the nose. Kitten, she called him. A grin curled on his lips. He liked it. Rearranging himself of the couch, he heard whoever it was at the door, come in. His ears perked up at the sudden shift from Japanese to English. The person she was talking to was a man and from the sounds of his accent, British.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced."

"It's fine Mr. Calamite - Pa told me in advance." Mia appeared around the corner.

"I wasn't getting in the way of anything was I?"

Tsuna blushed while Mia made an incomprehensible sound. Mia cleared her throat, "Tsuna, you remember that thing I had encased a week ago? Could you get it while I get some drinks?"

A man who looked older than Mia's father came in and Tsuna was washed over with a strange feeling. Fading brown hair, luminous green eyes and dressed in a tattered grey suit, he was overcome with a sense of familiarity that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Tsuna," Mia repeated. She frowned at him and he realized he was staring.

He blinked. "Right, sorry." Embarrassed, he fled to her father's study. He stepped over the many boxes scattered all over the floor and headed straight to the desk buried underneath piles and piles of paper. He sneezed. Wiping his nose, he couldn't understand how Mia could live in this stuff. This place was the perfect breeding ground for dust bunnies.

Sitting in plain sight on the middle of the desk, was a small wooden box with a glass lid. Inside was a single item. Mia told him that it was a tip of either a claw or a horn. Its metallic surface stood out hauntingly in contrast against its red cushion. If he had to be honest, this thing actually creeped him out. Its end was wicked sharp and looking at it reminded of all the horrible Saw movies Mia had him watch with her. For some reason he could imagined how it would feel dragging across his skin and he shuddered at the thought. Not wanting to stay with it in the same room for long he took it back to the living room. The television was on, showing the local news.

"I hope you didn't get lost in there," Mia teased him as she served her guest.

Still embarrassed with how he acted towards her guest, he ignored her and offered the box to the man. Calamite took it from him with a smile. Their eyes met and that feeling came surging back. He didn't know this man but…

"How… do you do… boy?" Calamite addressed him in broken Japanese. "Sorry… not good."

Tsuna jerked away. "I-I'm uh… s-sorry sir. Um... nice day." Mia subtlety jabbed her elbow into his ribs and he hid a yelp. They sat down with him rubbing his side. Calamite was inspecting the item through the glass with a frown on his face.

"Is something the matter Mr. Calamite?"Mia asked. She sounded on edge and he glanced at her.

"Has this been… tampered?"

Mia's blue eyes widened and she shook her head slowly. The man brought it but Tsuna didn't. He would have given his girlfriend a look but he felt her hand tug at his shirt, warning him not to give her away. They waited in anticipation… for what he didn't know but Mia acted like a lot of things were at stake for the thing in question to be brought. After several minutes, Calamite nodded in approval.

"Well, it's not like I'm the expert," he joked and Mia cracked a smile. "Centuries old, it's bound to have gone through a lot."

"But you do know what it is sir?"

"No. I can only guess what it could be." He placed the box tenderly on the coffee table and reached inside his jacket. He pulled out a cheque and held it out for her.

"What do you think it is sir, if you don't mind my asking?" She took it from him.

Calamite smiled. "It's hard to say. There's no sign of deterioration, discoloration or deformation. It's unlike any metal that we know… that is if it's metal at all." Mia didn't seem appeased by the answer but she didn't ask anymore. Reaching down, Calamite picked up his leather bag from the floor and carefully tucked the box away. "I wouldn't want to impose any longer. Thank you miss."

As soon as Mia escorted her guest out, the moment the door was closed, Tsuna confronted her. "What was that about?"

She leaned against the door. "I told you, Pa sometimes sells the stuff he finds if a buyer was interested. It doesn't happen often."

"Not that. You were acting weird."

Her forehead creased into a frown. "That thing that was just sold… I was just curious about it."

"Yeah sure, you were curious about it." He rolled his eyes. Mia snorted.

"It's not that big of a deal but…" A hand went up and she played with the tips of her hair. "There had to be more to that thing…"

Tsuna turned around, shaking his head. His girlfriend, ever the Indiana Jones. Sometimes he couldn't understand why she was obsessed with finding out stuff. "Curiosity killed the cat remember? Try not to poke your nose into things too much."

He heard her bounce towards him and felt her weight press against his back. Arms wounding around his waist, she chuckled coyly. "But satisfaction brought it back you know..." She purred right into his ear. He couldn't feel the cheeky grin on her face that was pressed against his neck. His skin was boiling hot. His brain completely shut down. Hot. Everything was on fire. Goddamn.

"Tsuna? Hey? Tsuna!" She circled around him to see his flushed face. She stifled a giggle with her hand. "Too much?"

He ducked his head shyly. After the initial awkwardness of best-friends-turned-lovers, flirting had become a natural thing between them. It was so easy to slip into it too when they're bantering but sometimes Mia would catch him off guard and he would be left to sizzle in the open. She kissed his cheek.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed - you've gotten me just as much you know," she pointed out.

"Doesn't seem like it," he mumbled. "It's unfair how good you are sometimes."

She grinned. "It may be my natural Italian charm." He huffed. He was part Italian. Sort of. She placed her hands on her hips. "Come on gatton, where did your charm from earlier go?"

"I-Is that nickname gonna be permanent?"

"Do you want it?" She had a teasing smirk playing on her lips. Hell yes he wanted it but he wasn't going to tell her that. Instead he poked her ticklish spot on her side and she yelped away from him, squealing. He poked her again and again and before they knew it, it was a full on tickle fight on the floor. They roughhoused for a while, squealing and laughing until they collapsed, side by side on their backs.

"You know… I remember you being a lot weaker than this," Mia panted.

Tsuna barked out a laugh. "You're falling behind Mia - maybe you should start training too."

She snorted. "Please, I'm fit. That's enough for me and besides, as if I ever want to compete physically with you… wait…" She was suddenly struck with a thought. "I never thought I would ever say that," she said, a little dazed.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" he asked her because if she was, it was working.

"Never," she replied sweetly and sat up. "You staying for a while?"

"Yeah," he replied with a grin. She smiled and kissed his forehead. As Mia went to prepare snacks or more drinks, Tsuna dragged himself back on the couch, a silly look on his face and turned his attention to the television.

And his smile slid off.

* * *

**A lot of you may have noticed from the tone of the chapter alone, but for those who don't, the story will be taking shifting to a more darker and mature route. I'll be exploring themes like - I know a lot of you were waiting for it - sex and the like but I also want to focus on the heart, not just love, responsibility, sacrifice, choice... Tsuna's gonna start feeling the pressure from being the heir now.**

**Also, this will be the final arc of Sunset Hue.**

**Now before people start picking up their pitch forks, I will be continuing in a new story, a sequel mostly because the rating will have to go up but I will be starting with the Future Arc. I think its the perfect Arc to begin the sequel with and boy oh boy am I ever excited about it. **

**But anyways, I'd like to know what you guys think of this chapter and my future plans. Thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
